For All You're Worth
by WorldsCollide23
Summary: Nathan is the mastermind of his friends' plan of bringing Haley down. He is really caught up with the whole operation. But what happens when he falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

For All You're Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All are Mark's except Aundrea and Kyle.

**Chapter 1**

"Bitch!" Aundrea walked angrily to her friends and dropped her book bag to the floor and sat down.

"Ugh," Brooke rolled her eyes. "What did I do now?"

"Not you," Aundrea said tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear, "Haley."

"Who's Haley?" Kyle asked.

"Haley James," Aundrea said. "I have like four classes with her! UGH! I hate her! I mean you know how hard I work for my grades. And do you know what she does? Kisses the teachers' asses!"

"Why does that matter?" Nathan questioned.

"Because it's annoying! And she has higher grades than me and it's just because she's a stupid lifeless teachers' pet!"

"I hate those kinds of people," Kyle said.

"Believe me that the way I'm describing her she seems so much better than she actually is," Aundrea said rolling her eyes.

"Relax," Nathan said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

Aundrea nodded and breathed. "It's just that I'm the one that's supposed to be the best in the class, I deserve it, you know?"

Brooke laughed, "of course. School is like your life."

"And Nathan," she smiled looking at her boyfriend and giving him a light kiss.

Nathan smiled at her. How lucky was he? The prettiest girl in the whole school, as far as he was concerned, was his girlfriend. She had long straight blonde hair and brown eyes. The only reason she wouldn't make it as a model would probably be because she was not as tall as most models. But she didn't even consider being a model. She was too smart for that. She took as many hard classes as she could and would never agree to skip classes with Nathan when he asked her too. 'You know how important school is to me,' she would always say when he brought it up. She was also not willing to have sex with Nathan. She said that she wanted to be really in love when she gives it up.

'Why stay with her than?' Kyle asked Nathan when they were talking once.

'Because,' Nathan thought, 'she's perfect.'

"So Nathan," Brooke said, "what's with the whole schedule change?"

"Switching to AP Government you mean?" Nathan questioned.

"What's AP?" Brooke looked confused.

"Advanced placement," Aundrea laughed. "How can you not know that?"

"Because I'm not in those classes!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "Sure that thing, what about it?"

"I still need to go to my counselor today and he'll change my schedule," Nathan took a sip of his water.

"Tell me you're not going to leave me alone in Photography and math!" Brooke whined.

"I doubt I will. It's in the same period so it won't change my entire schedule around."

Aundrea laughed, "AP huh? I really didn't expect that of you Nathan. I mean all your classes are just regular and suddenly 'AP Government'."

"Not all classes, I'm taking Forensics too. But I know what you mean. I guess it's because all my other classes bore me and I don't put any effort to work. But Government, we talk about politics and I don't know, it interests me."

"It's because his dad's the mayor," Brooke laughed.

"I could care less about my dad," Nathan said. He was emancipated and not living at home with his parents but rather in his own apartment. "It's the political scandals and breaking the law that interest me in Government. Politicians always lie, and that's the cool part."

"Watch him become a Senator," Kyle joked.

"So Senator Scott of North Carolina," Aundrea started, "when you're a lying rich politician will you still have time for me?"

"Ugh," Nathan shuddered. "Just because Government interests me doesn't mean that I'm going to become a politician."

"Oh," Aundrea smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"Probably what Cooper does," Nathan said.

"Hot Uncle Cooper," Brooke fanned herself.

"Don't go their Brooke," Nathan smiled.

"CIA?" Kyle asked. "You want to be in the CIA?"

"Cooper's in the CIA?" Aundrea looked at Nathan her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Nathan laughed. "But I can't have that advertised."

"That's so cool!" Aundrea said, "And don't worry. I won't say a word."

"Ditto," Brooke smiled.

"So who's that Haley girl?" Nathan asked Aundrea.

Aundrea searched the quad and pointed at a petit brunette sitting with Lucas, Peyton and Mouth.

"Lucas?" Nathan questioned seeing his older brother he hated so much. "Is he her boyfriend?"

"Nah," Aundrea said, "best friend or something pathetic like that; don't even ask how I know anything about her."

Nathan's gaze didn't leave the group. He saw his ex-girlfriend Peyton which was taken away from him by Lucas.

"Oh," Brooke said, "she's in my US history class! Second period."

"Only one class with her? Lucky you," Aundrea looked at Haley with hate in her eyes.

"I have no classes with her," Kyle said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Me neither," Nathan turned his gaze back to Aundrea.

"Filibusters are now more common considering…" Nathan walked into his new sixth period class which was now in the middle of the lesson.

Nathan walked to the teacher and handed her his new schedule. "Welcome to AP Government Nathan," she smiled. "Take a seat behind Miss James," she pointed to an empty seat and gave Nathan back his schedule.

Nathan looked at the empty seat. Miss James? As in Haley James? Yes, it was her. He walked to the seat behind her and dropped his binder on the desk and his back pack to the floor.

"So how can you stop a filibuster?" The teacher questioned. Haley's hand shot up. "Yes Haley," the teacher smiled.

"Rule 22," Haley said. "It requires 60 votes to end the filibuster. It governs cloture."

Nathan rolled his eyes as the teacher continued with the lesson. The teacher smiled at Haley, "what was it in the past? Was it always 60 votes?"

Haley's hand shot up again. Nathan decided to raise his hand as well. "Yes Nathan."

"2/3rds of the Senate," Nathan said.

"Correct," the teacher did not expect him to participate in the class since this was his first day in the class. Honors NSL was a totally different class than AP as AP was a college class.

"When was Rule 22 first used to stop a filibuster?" Haley and Nathan raised their hands again. "Nathan?" the teacher loved the fact that he was participating.

"1919, to stop the debate of the Treaty of Versailles," Nathan said knowingly.

"Exactly," the teacher continued with her lecture about filibusters and Rule 22.

'What now Haley James? You've got competition for this class. You're no longer the golden student,' Nathan thought to himself with a smile as he leaned back.

At the end of the period the students emptied out of the class as Haley went to the teacher. "I was reading a book about the Senate in the 18th centaury and I was wondering…"

Nathan rolled his eyes and walked out of the class and towards his Algebra class with Brooke.

Brooke and Nathan walked to Nathan's car where they would meet with Aundrea and Kyle everyday after school.

Nathan drove to his apartment as they talked about their day.

Nathan opened his apartment door as Nathan and Kyle sat in front of the TV and began to play a game on Nathan's play station as Brooke and Aundrea sat on the chairs next to the counter.

Nathan laughed, "you suck man."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I'm winning?" Kyle smiled.

"You're not winning," Nathan said.

"I told you that I don't like him!" Brooke complained. "I really don't want a boyfriend."

Aundrea giggled. "It's really great, I just want you to see how it is!"

"What's the point of having a boyfriend? I mean you're just tied down, I'd rather be free."

"And easy," Aundrea laughed.

"Shut up," Brooke smacked her.

"Aundrea," Nathan called from the couch. "You know how I moved into the AP Government class? You won't believe who's in my class."

"Who?" Aundrea looked at Nathan.

"Haley," he said his eyes still glued to the game.

"What?" Aundrea said. "Why would she…"

"I know, take two history classes in one year, how twisted do you have to be?" Nathan said.

"Isn't she horrible?" Aundrea questioned.

"Pretty much, you have no idea how many times I rolled my eyes in that class."

Aundrea laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

Nathan paused the game and walked to Aundrea. "We need to do something."

"What are you talking about?" Aundrea looked at Nathan confused.

"I mean she's causing you all this, I hate those kinds of people and you deserve to be on top of the class."

"Well what do you suggest?" Aundrea asked as Nathan put his hands on her waist. "She can't just stop being the best of the class and stop kissing up to the teachers."

"Well what makes you suck at school when you do?"

"You," Aundrea said jokingly and gave Nathan a playful push.

"Good," Nathan said, "then we'll get her a boyfriend."

"Nathan I wasn't serious," Aundrea said. "I mean yeah sometimes I don't finish my work because I'm hanging out with you and…" she trailed off, "oh my god! It's perfect! I want to crush her!"

"A boyfriend won't crush her," Nathan said laughing.

"Oh," Aundrea said disappointed.

"But what we can do is have her fall in love with him. I mean really fall for him and then have him break up with her."

"Perfect!" Aundrea said almost yelling.

"So who's the guy?" Brooke questioned. "You?"

"I'm taken," Nathan said looking at Aundrea and then kissing her.

"Then who?" Brooke asked.

"Kyle?" Nathan asked. "You up for it?"

Kyle paused the game that he continued to play while Nathan left so he could get a big lead. "Umm, complicating a chick's life. Why not?"

Aundrea smiled at Nathan, "I love you!" she kissed Nathan. "I have to finish homework so I'm leaving," she got up. "You coming Brooke?"

Brooke nodded, "sure."

"Thanks so much Nate," she smiled at him and then left the apartment with Brooke.

Kyle stopped the game and walked to the counter where Nathan was at. "Why are you doing this man?"

"What?" Nathan went to take a beer out of his refrigerator.

"You don't know her. I understand that you want to do something nice for Aundrea but Haley did nothing to you."

"You're right," Nathan handed Kyle a beer. "And that's why I'm not doing this for Aundrea. I'm doing it for me."

"For you?" Kyle asked confused. "How is bringing down a girl you don't know good for you?"

"I could care less who the girl is," Nathan took a gulp from his beer. "The point is that she's Lucas' best friend. Watching her slipping away from him and being heart broken would suck. He took Peyton from me, he joined the basketball team and took my position. I want to see him have something taken away from him."

"By having an innocent girl suffer?" Kyle questioned.

"If that's what it takes. Look, if you're so against this why did you say yes?"

"Whatever man," Kyle said, "I'll do it but you have to be the one behind it. I'll do what you tell me to do and that's it."

"That was always the plan," Nathan took another big gulp from his beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments! You're awesome! Here's the next chapter…**

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Lee, there's someone here for you," the receptionist said on the phone. Nathan knew that they wouldn't just let him see his uncle because they were really high on security.

"Who is it?" Nathan heard Cooper say from the phone's speaker.

"Nathan Scott," the receptionist told Cooper.

There was a pause, "Send him over."

Nathan knocked on Cooper's office door and a hand scanner popped up. Nathan knew the drill and put his hand there for a scan as the door opened for Cooper's office.

"I still don't get why it's such a big deal to get into your office," Nathan laughed.

"How are you doing Nate?" Cooper smiled. His office looked like any other office, nothing like you'd expect from the CIA.

"I'm doing good," he sat down.

"Good," Cooper logged off from his computer and turned his complete attention to his nephew. "How's Deb?"

"She's okay," Nathan explained. "I'm actually here to ask you for a favor."

"Of course you are," Cooper chuckled. "You wouldn't pay a visit for anything else. What's it now?"

Nathan laughed, "That's not true: I visit you even when I don't want something."

"Just get to the point, Nate," Cooper said.

"Umm," Nathan paused, "I was wondering if there was a way you can give me a spy camera."

"A spy camera?" he laughed, "for what?"

"Just for," Nathan started, "something."

"I'm sure it is," he studied Nathan. "Because if it weren't for something it would be for nothing and I doubt you'd come here to ask me for a spy camera for nothing."

Nathan smiled. "It's something you wouldn't really care for."

"Try me," he said moving his chair to the mini refrigerator and taking out two beers. "Interested?"

"Sure," Nathan took one from Cooper's hand. It was always funny to him that Cooper would offer when it was illegal and he was working in the CIA.

"It's a stupid teenager thing," Nathan said trying to get away with not telling Cooper.

"Aha," Cooper said opening up his beer. "I'm not going to give you a spy camera if I don't know for what."

"It's," Nathan started, "something for my girlfriend. We want to spy on this girl she dislikes and-" he looked up at Cooper.

Cooper started laughing, "You want a spy camera to bring down a chick that's bothering your girlfriend?"

"I-" Nathan started. "I know it's stupid but it's important to her."

"And you?" Cooper said, "Is it important to you?"

"She's Lucas' best friend," Nathan said. "And I know it's completely idiotic but I want him to go through something like losing his best friend."

Cooper paused, "Losing his best friend? What are you going to do, Nathan?"

"That's not what I meant Cooper, I'm not going to kill her," Nathan said.

Cooper let out a sigh of relief, "This spy equipment is not a joke Nathan, and I can't give it to you if you're going to use it against someone just for fun."

Nathan nodded; he knew that this might happen. "I understand."

"What were you planning to do?" Cooper asked finally taking a drink from his beer.

"Have her fall in love and then…" Nathan stopped himself. He just realized how bad he looks in this whole situation.

"Break her heart," Cooper completed. "Although she has nothing to do with the person that you really hate but that person will feel pain when they see her in pain; and that's exactly your plan." Nathan looked up at Cooper from the floor, "be careful Nathan, these things never work like you plan. But you know what? I'll give you the equipment."

"You will?" Nathan asked surprised.

"As long as you promise you won't do anything too extreme. And you act like a real CIA agent, that's what you want to be, right?"

"More than anything," Nathan smiled.

Cooper smiled back and got up, "You coming?"

"Where?" Nathan asked.

"To get the equipment," Cooper signaled Nathan to throw the beer as he walked out his office; Nathan followed.

They walked down a hallway and then got into an elevator. "You didn't promise me yet," Cooper said when the elevator doors closed. "Don't take it too far. You'll know when it's enough."

"I won't," Nathan said nodding his head. He still was in shock that Cooper let him have the equipm

ent. He didn't even know why he said yes.

The elevator doors opened and Nathan and Cooper got out. They were in the CIA lab where the equipment was and new gadgets were created.

"Don't touch anything and follow me," Cooper said and walked ahead. Nathan did as he was told but couldn't help but look around.

When they got to a door Cooper swiped a card and it opened.

It was a small room with blue neon lights. Cooper gave Nathan a big box, "Spy camera, no sound though, you'll be invading her privacy enough; a notebook, record every thing you see, you'll learn of daily routines this way, wakes up at 0400 goes to sleep at 2400," Cooper handed Nathan the notebook.

"Why would a high school student wake up at four?" Nathan raised his eye brow.

"I don't know, why would a high school student want to spy on another high school student they don't know?" this shut Nathan up.

"Communication device, earphones basically," Cooper handed Nathan another box.

"Why ear phones?" he looked confused.

"You are going to have an actual guy as her boyfriend right?" Cooper asked this not even expecting an answer.

Nathan didn't understand how Cooper knew about Nathan's plan when Nathan barely said one word about it. Probably the years as a CIA agent, Nathan concluded.

"A pen video camera," Cooper gave Nathan another box.

"For?" now Nathan was very confused.

"Just for kicks," Cooper said with a smile.

"Cool," Nathan smiled back.

"Okay," Cooper turned around to face Nathan, "the most complicated device is the hidden spy camera. Basically this is what you have in there: the actual camera and a computer program. So you see what the camera sees through your computer when you install the program, understood?" Nathan nodded, "Do you have your own laptop?" Nathan nodded again, "good. So you hide the camera in her room, living room, wherever you decide and you can see it through the computer at all times, you can not rewind. You didn't see her doing something, you missed it. Got it?" Nathan nodded once more. "Come on," Cooper said as they walked out of the room and walked back to Cooper's office after going on the elevator.

"How do I exactly get it in her house?" Nathan asked when they were back in his office, "the camera I mean."

"You're the agent, you tell me," Cooper said. "Let me get you a bag for all that. Oh and Nate, if something breaks I'm not going to give you a replacement, be extremely careful."

"I will," Nathan put all the boxes in the bag Cooper handed to him.

"Thanks Coop," Nathan smiled.

"Sure," he winked. "Now get out of here."

Nathan laughed as he got up. "See you soon," he said.

"You better e-mail me and tell me how this goes," Cooper said.

"I will," Nathan smiled and walked out the door.

Cooper sighed, "Let's hope he comes to his senses and doesn't go though with this, he's got to learn on his own that he shouldn't do these kind of things."

**A/N: Nathan, Nathan… ASS! lol… so if you guys don't get this, like why Cooper gave him the equipment it's because he wants Nathan to come to a realization that it's not right. He wants Nathan to learn by himself because he knows that if he'll tell Nathan that he can't then Nathan will find another way to do it. So yeah… remember to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for the comments! I know that what Cooper did wasn't the smartest thing to do considering it's a horrible horrible thing to do and he shouldn't be supporting his nephew for doing something like that but he has faith in Nathan. I on the other hand don't… lol, the fanfiction Nathan not the actual series Nathan… lol… so yeah, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

"How great is this class?" Brooke said dropping her picture in the developer. "I mean you take pictures, process the negatives, make prints and then you can slack off until the next project. And if you don't feel like working that day, you don't."

Nathan laughed dropping his picture which he just exposed in the developer tray. "Well what if you'd be in this class without me? Who would you talk to?"

"Don't even go there," Brooke smiled knowing that if Nathan wouldn't be in the class with her she'd listen to her MP3 all class and she would chose Nathan over her MP3 in a heart beat. "So Aundrea, she's totally going crazy over this whole crushing Haley thing."

"Shh," Nathan shushed Brooke looking around the dark room to make sure that the few people that were there didn't hear her.

"Oh, sorry," Brooke said when she saw Nathan. "How about we call it operation DH? You know, destruction of you know."

"Nah," Nathan took his picture with his tongs and put it in the rinse tray as Brooke did the same. "Too brutal, I hate the word destruction; we're not killing her." Someone across from Nathan looked up at them but then went back to listening to his iPod.

"Well what should we call it genius?" Brooke said looking at her picture that she could now see clearly after it's been in the developer.

Nathan put his picture in the stop bath tray and took Brooke's picture at the same time. "It doesn't have to have a name."

"Yes it does!" Brooke wined. "Come on! It will be so much more fun that way!"

Nathan laughed and looked at the clock in front of them and then took his picture and put it in the fixer tray. "How about BO?"

"BO?" Brooke asked confused putting her picture in the fixer tray as well.

"Brooke's operation," Nathan smiled.

"This is not my operation!" Brooke looked at Nathan. "I have nothing to do with it."

"Then why do you want to name it?" Nathan put his tongs in front of Brooke.

"Ew!" She laughed as she put his tongs down with hers. "That's been in chemicals! Don't let it touch me."

They loved to kid around. They were all tight: Aundrea, Kyle, Nathan and Brooke. Nathan didn't remember it being this way when he started high school but somehow their little group formed.

"So we have this project in history class," Brooke said looking down at her picture again. "And our teacher won't let us choose our partners! It's up to a stupid computer. I really wanted to be with Bevin."

"Wait," Nathan looked up from his picture to Brooke. "Don't you have history with Haley?"

"And your point?" Brooke looked at Nathan rocking the fixer bin.

"You should be her partner! That way we can get the camera in her house," Nathan said.

"Okay, maybe you're a little slow but we don't pick the partners, the teacher said she'll tell us tomorrow."

"And you're going to be with Haley," Nathan smiled.

"How are you going to pull that off?" Brooke raised an eye-brow.

"With your help," Nathan said taking his picture and putting it in water letting it go in circles following the current of the little mini tub as Brooke put her picture in too.

"My help?" Brooke questioned. He was really confusing her by not telling her anything.

"At lunch," Nathan said. "Meet me outside my forensics class."

"Why don't you just meet me outside my Bio class?" Brooke had to have it her way.

Nathan sighed, "Fine your class, but I'll be there at the way beginning of lunch. Right as the period is over."

"What are we going to do?" Brooke asked.

Brooke walked out of her class and saw Nathan waiting at the door. "You ready?"

"Sure am," Brooke said walking with Nathan towards her history class.

"Okay, quick overview of plan," Nathan questioned Brooke.

"I go and ask my teacher something about the assignment she gave us for tonight and you go in the class and take her assignment book and pair me and Haley up." Brooke continued walking with Nathan quickly.

"Maybe you should ask for help with something because it might take me a while to find where she wrote the partners."

"I can do that," Brooke said when they reached the hallway her class was in.

"Ready?" Nathan asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Brooke said pulling on her bag.

"Good," Nathan looked at the empty hallway and walked to the entrance of the boys' bathroom which was past the classroom.

"Miss Kelly," Brooke called her teacher when she saw her going out of her classroom.

"Yes Brooke," she smiled as she stopped walking to greet Brooke.

"I don't get what you were saying today in class," Brooke said happy that Miss Kelly had her back to her classroom.

"Today?" Miss Kelly asked confused. "Brooke, we were talking about the Reconstruction period, what's there to get?"

"Umm," Brooke started, "well yeah it's very confusing."

Nathan sneaked silently into the classroom as Miss Kelly was to busy with Brooke to notice him walking silently behind her.

Nathan headed straight to the teacher's desk and looked on it. But there was only an assignment she had collected from the students that day. He tried to open the drawer but it was locked.

"Shoot," Nathan said but then he put his hand underneath the desk and felt a key. Nathan smiled and opened the drawer with the key.

There were many worksheets and three assignment books. He picked one up but it said 'Attendance' so he just put it back. The other assignment book had nothing on the cover so Nathan opened it.

"Score," he saw in big letters 'Reconstruction Project' printed on top of the second page followed by a list of pairs of students. He quickly started searching for Brooke and Haley's names.

'Haley James and Bevin Price,' and 'Greg Winston and Brooke Davis': Nathan erased Bevin and Brooke's names and switched them. He copied the teacher's handwriting and it was almost identical. 'Haley James and Brooke Davis' Nathan smiled.  
He put the assignment book back in place and closed the drawer and taped the key back in place.

Nathan walked to the door and saw that Miss Kelly's back was still to the room. "I don't understand why you don't get that it was necessary to have reconstruction after the civil war."

"So what if there was a war! I mean we don't spend millions of dollars every year after a war ended just for kicks."

"It's not for kicks, Brooke," Miss Kelly said now frustrated.

Brooke saw Nathan signaling her to finish up as he walked again to the boys' bathroom just until Miss Kelly left the hallway or went back to her classroom.

"Okay," Brooke said. "Not for kicks, just to make the economy better."

"That's-" Miss Kelly started but then stopped herself. "Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Brooke nodded, "I get it now."

Miss Kelly raised her eye-brow. How could anyone not understand something that simple about history?

"Thanks," Brooke smiled and walked away.

Miss Kelly looked after Brooke confused but then went out of the hallway.

Nathan then walked out of the bathroom when he heard Miss Kelly walk away. "Operation no-name is on its way."

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's taking a few chapters to set up the actually story but these are actually essential to later chapters, believe it or not. So keep commenting and reading! Thanks so much guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the awesome comments! I really love the response to this fan fiction. And I'm sorry for all you Nathan lovers that he is an ass in this fic… if you don't like it than you should prob not read the fic (although I don't want to lose readers) I don't know how much longer I'm gonna have him be like this so yeah. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Miss Kelly was reading off the pairs for the project. Everyone was listening carefully to see who they'd be with. Brooke on the other hand was drawing little hearts on her notebook and chewing her gum.

'Just make sure you guys will meet at her house!' Nathan explained to Brooke the day prior.

Brooke could really care less about this project. It would be yet another project she'd fail. She didn't have to work hard in school because she'd get into college with her parents' money; that was the plan all along.

"So go sit with your partner and discuss how you guys will get this project done and look at the outline for the project," Miss Kelly said after she read the last of the pairs.

Brooke picked up her binder and walked to where Haley sat. "Move," she said to the person who sat next to Haley.

The girl moved and Brooke sat down next to Haley and smiled. "Looks like we're working together."

Haley nodded with a smile, "Looks like it." She looked down at the outline for the project. "So this is going to be a lot of work. Of course we can work on it on the days that Miss Kelly will give us to work on it in class but we'll have to meet also outside of school if that's okay."

"Yeah sure," Brooke said, "But not in my house because my cousins are visiting from out of town." This was not true but Brooke had planned what to say to Haley.

"Okay," Haley said. "We can work in-"

"Your house," Brooke said quickly. "I mean if that's okay."

"I see no reason why not," Haley said. "How about-"

"Today," Brooke cut Haley off again. "If that works."

"Umm, sure I guess," Haley said confused. Since when was Brooke Davis one of the people that wanted to work on a project the day it's given?

"What time is good for you?" Brooke questioned finally asking Haley what she wanted to do.

"Well I can't after school because of tutoring so maybe around seven?" Haley said.

"You don't get home until seven?" Brooke asked.

"I do but don't you want to finish other homework before we start on this project?"

"I guess," Brooke said knowing that she won't even touch her homework. "Seven at your place?"

"If that works with you," Haley said. She was actually happy that Brooke was offering to work on the project today. She was expecting to be the one that did all the work while Brooke sat and complained. It was nice that Brooke was proving her wrong.

"Can I have your address?" Brooke took out a piece of paper out of her binder and handed it to Haley.

Haley wrote her address on the paper. "You need my phone number in case you can't find the house or something?"

"Yeah sure," Brooke said. Haley wrote down her phone number and gave the paper back to Brooke.

"So what are we supposed to do with this project? Like what is it about?" Brooke asked finally asking something about the project.

"Well the project itself has a few parts to it. But the basic prompt is to explain how reconstruction affected either the social, economic or political culture of the United States."

"So what are we gonna do?" Brooke asked. "Social, economic or political?"

"Well there are many reasons for all of them so we could do whichever, it doesn't really matter."

Brooke nodded, "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aundrea, Kyle, Nathan and Brooke were in Nathan's apartment and it was around six thirty in the evening. Nathan opened up the box and took out the tiny camera.

"That's so small, how are we supposed to even see anything?" Aundrea asked looking at the size of the camera.

Nathan pressed a tiny button on the back of the camera. Nathan had the program already working on his computer so the screen showed exactly what the camera was pointing at.

"Oh my god! It's color and high resolution!" Aundrea smiled.

"What did you expect? It's from the CIA," Nathan laughed. "Brooke you have to be very careful with the camera," Nathan closed the camera. It was so small that it could fit on his pinky finger. "And don't forget to press the button." Nathan took the communication device and gave it to Brooke.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Brooke asked holding it in her hand.

"Put it in your ear, genius," Kyle said.

"Yeah, that way we can tell you if it's in a good place or not and to let you know if it's on. We can't risk not having it perfect this time."

"And does the camera stick to anywhere I put it?" Brooke questioned loving the idea that she was now part of the whole operation.

"Basically," Nathan said. "But make sure that it's not visible at all."

"Come on Nathan! It's so small! There's no way she'll see it."

"Brooke, we can't take chances here. Wherever you put it make sure it blends in and that she won't see it."

"Okay, okay!" Brooke said taking the camera carefully and putting it in a tiny box and then putting it in her purse. Next she put the little earphone in her ear. "Can you see it?"

"No," Aundrea said fascinated. She was loving the idea of the plan.

"Okay we need to test it," Nathan said. "Can you go to the living room?"

"Yeah," Brooke said grabbing Aundrea and walking across the hallway to the living room.

"You ready Brooke?" Nathan yelled.

"Yeah just say something," Brooke said.

Nathan took the microphone and turned it on. "Can I say something?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," Nathan handed Kyle the mic.

"Brooke, you're a slut," Kyle whispered into the microphone.

"I am not!" Brooke yelled from the living room.

"What did he say?" Aundrea giggled.

Brooke walked into Nathan's bedroom with Aundrea. "You're such an ass!"

"At least it works," Kyle smiled and handed Nathan the microphone.

"Don't worry Brooke," Aundrea said. "He's the one that will have to date Haley."

"It's not really dating," Kyle said. "I mean this is all fake."

"Sorry man but when you're 'dating' Haley you are off the Market. You can't date anyone else. You have to be faithful to her."

"Faithful? This whole thing isn't real!" Kyle said. "So until I break up with her my love life is non-existent?"

"No," Nathan said. "Until you break up with her SHE is your love life. Think about it, it's not that bad. You still get to make-out."

"No sex?" Kyle asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Who knows, depends on her." Nathan looked at Aundrea. He wasn't having sex either.

"So I get to do with her everything I'd do with a regular girlfriend?" Kyle asked.

"Nah," Nathan said, "you get to do with her everything that I tell you to do with her." Nathan said knowing perfectly well that this was his game and that Kyle would play by his rules.

"I'm leaving now," Brooke said. "Have to get there in time."

"Bye," everyone said at once as Brooke left the apartment.

"So you're basically controlling my love life," Kyle said. "You better let me make out with her lots."

Aundrea laughed and sat on Nathan, "why would you even want to make-out with her?"

"Come on Drea, she's hot," Kyle said.

"No she's not," Aundrea's eyes widened. "She's pathetic. Right Nathan?" He better say she is or she'd go crazy.

"Does that really matter now?" Nathan said frustrated. "If she's hot I don't see it. She's nothing special and I could care less."

"And she doesn't wear anything like Brooke or you," Kyle said looking at Aundrea "She should."

"Are you falling for her or something?" Aundrea asked Kyle.

"Come on Aundrea," Kyle said. "So if I say a girl's hot then I'm automatically in love? She's not even the kind of girl I would date."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke knocked on Haley's door and looked at her watch. She was almost on time, 7:10. That's the closest she'll ever be to 'on time'.

Haley opened the door, "Hey Brooke." Haley invited Brooke in and closed the door after her.

"My room's upstairs," Haley said going up the stairs as Brooke followed.

"So no parents today?" Brooke asked sitting on the floor in Haley's room and looked around looking for the perfect place to put the camera.

"They're out of town," Haley said.

"Gotcha," Brooke said. "Only child?"

"Not even close," Haley took the project prompt and a notebook and sat next to Brooke. "I'm just the youngest, all the rest are out of college or in college." Brooke nodded. "You want anything to drink or eat?"

"Water?" Brooke asked.

"Okay," Haley got up. "Be right back." She went out the room.

Brooke immediately got up. She located a picture frame with Haley and Lucas and put the camera there where it had a clear view of the room and pressed the button. She put her thumb up as if asking if it's okay.

"We got it," Brooke heard Nathan say. "It's perfect Brooke, thanks."

Haley walked in the door with two glasses of water.

Brooke turned around quickly as though she was caught in the act. "I was just looking around," Brooke said quickly explaining why she was standing up.

"That's okay," Haley smiled.

Brooke nodded and sat down next to Haley. "Thanks," she took a sip of her water.

"So I was thinking that we should do the social aspect of the project," Haley said. "I mean we can do economic because there were no more slaves but the social problem carried out until many years later. Even today everything isn't completely desegregated."

"That's not true! I mean we're not segregated at all," Brooke said.

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah," Brooke said sure of herself.

"Well next time you're at school look around you," Haley said, "if we're not segregated by color than it's race or something else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I look better than her," Aundrea said back at Nathan's apartment looking at Haley on Nathan's laptop.

"Never said you don't," Nathan said.

"Tell me I'm hotter than her," Aundrea said looking Nathan in the eye.

"Of course you do," Nathan looked at Aundrea. What has come over her?

"I never said she looks better than you, I said that she looks good," Kyle said.

"No she doesn't!" Aundrea looked back at the laptop. "I mean look at what she's wearing! And her hair is messed up."

Kyle rolled his eyes. There was nothing wrong with Haley's hair or what she was wearing. But Aundrea was his friend and Haley was just a random girl. Well she was going to be his girlfriend but he felt nothing for her. Just because he thought she looked hot did not mean that he liked her. He didn't even know her.

And with that the plan continued. A girl that none of them really knew was already being watched. All Nathan had to do was look at his laptop when she was in her room.

**A/N: Okay… so I'm pretty sure this is the actual beginning of the fic. lol… I mean doesn't it seem that way? How the entire thing is going to kick into motion now. Nathan can see her now. But of course some of you will think that the story will start when Kyle starts dating Haley or only when Nathan starts falling for Haley. But for me, this is the beginning: the end of this chapter. So I hope you liked this chapter and that you will keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… this chapter might seem a bit redundant… just bare with me here! And I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 5**

"Hey," Haley walked over to her group of friends. There were ten more minutes until school would begin. Ten more minutes until they would have to go to first period and officially start their day.

"Hey Hales," Lucas smiled at his best friend as she sat down across from him and Peyton.

"Something new?" Haley looked at what Peyton was drawing.

Peyton nodded, "Nothing special though."

"I like it," Mouth said.

"I've done better," Peyton said continuing to draw. "We still on for tonight, Luke?"

"Of course," Lucas said giving her a kiss and started a make out session.

"Way too early in the morning for me to be seeing this," Haley said as Peyton laughed. She was always happy when she was around Lucas; he had that affect on her. "So you know that history assignment I was telling you guys about?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Who were you partnered up with?" Mouth asked looking over notes for a quiz he was going to have.

"Brooke Davis," Haley said.

Peyton looked up and started laughing, "I'm sorry Haley."

"Yeah," Haley said, "that's what I thought until she offered to work on it yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Lucas asked, "As in the first day you could work on it?" Haley nodded.

"That sure doesn't sound like Brooke," Peyton said.

"I mean she's not the smartest person but she seems to be trying," Haley explained.

"Just don't expect anything from her," Lucas said. "You'll get your hopes up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke looked around the quad and saw the different groups of students. "Do you guys think we're segregated?"

"What do you mean?" Aundrea looked up from her binder.

"I mean that we're not completely over the whole discriminations," Brooke said.

"Where's this coming from?" Nathan asked.

"Just wondering," Brooke looked down at the table and then at Haley and her friends. She was right, they were still discriminating. But it would never get better. Could they actually live in a world where no one discriminated and learned to live with the people that were different then they were?

Aundrea looked at where Brooke was looking at: Haley. "It's great isn't it?" she smiled.

"Hmm?" Brooke turned to Aundrea.

"The whole 'bringing Haley down' thing," Aundrea said. "She's finally gonna get what she deserves."

"Tell me about it," Brooke said rolling her eyes thinking about Haley and how she is in class with the teacher, "The girl will never stop being a major suck up." Brooke wasn't even noticing how hypocritical she was being.

Kyle looked over at Haley, "I could get her to where something more revealing."

Nathan laughed, "No," he said, "You won't."

"You wanna bet on it?" Kyle asked a smirk on his face.

"Sure," he smiled. "How much?"

Kyle thought, "Ten dollars."

Nathan laughed again, "So I guess you're not sure you can do it."

"I'm actually positive I can," Kyle said.

"Then forget the ten dollars and let's go one hundred," Nathan smiled.

"One hundred dollars?" Kyle looked back at Haley. "You sure you have that kind of money, Nate?"

"The question is: Do you?" Nathan raised his eye-brow sure that there was no chance in hell Kyle would be able to get Haley to wear anything close to revealing.

Kyle stuck out his hand for Nathan to shake, "One hundred dollars."

"One hundred dollars," Nathan repeated smirking. "And we're talking about something that Aundrea or Brooke would wear."

"I know," Kyle said.

Aundrea laughed, "She won't go for it."

"That's what I said," Nathan said, "but this fool is sure he can do it."

"Well this fool is going to be a hundred dollars richer," Kyle smiled.

"He could do it if he tried," Brooke said. "Every girl wants to wear something revealing deep down inside."

"No Brooke," Kyle said, "That's you."

Brooke playfully smacked Kyle from across the table.

Kyle looked at Haley again. It wouldn't be that hard. She was just another girl after all.

**A/N: who are you with on this one? Kyle or Nathan? Will Haley actually go for this? That's what I meant in the other chapter: she doesn't wear clothes like Aundrea or Brooke. Haley's a game at this point… as sad as it is to admit. I'm sorry that this chapter must of felt redundant but I couldn't just jump into the dating… I had to have a chapter between I guess… so yeah… So happy new years to everybody and please comment! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you guys didn't think that the chapter was too bad… and I promise you that things are gonna kick into action soon! Like in this chapter! lol. And I'm sorry that there isn't a lot of Naley interaction in this fic and I don't want to give anything away but all I'm going to say is that there WILL be Naley in this fic. Take my word for it! Enjoy… **

**Chapter 6**

Nathan and Kyle were outside talking after their second period basketball class. Kyle could care less about getting to Biology on time while Nathan didn't care about coming on time to Photography. It was Photography after all; attendance didn't matter.

"I've figured out some of her classes by what Brooke and Aundrea have with her," Nathan told Kyle as they were leaning against a cement poll. "And of course the class I have with her."

"And?" Kyle questioned.

"Second period US History with Brooke, third period AP French Literature with Aundrea, fourth Period AP English with Aundrea, fifth period honors chemistry with Aundrea, sixth AP NSL with me and seventh AP Calculus with Aundrea," Nathan said.

"Wow," Kyle said, "Aundrea does have one million classes with her."

"Four," Nathan said. "And believe me that one class is enough."

"Why do you even need to know this? Her classes," Kyle questioned.

"So I'll know exactly where she is every second of the day," Nathan said, "routine: It's important." Kyle nodded, "You'll have to start going out with her soon. I'm just looking for the perfect chance, you know?"

Nathan and Kyle looked around and saw Haley walking down the hallway. She was carrying two books and two binders. Then one book fell knocking down one of her binders as all the papers fell to the floor.

"There it is," Nathan said smiling, "Perfect opportunity. Go!"

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"Don't ask her out. Just go and help her out, then introduce yourself. GO!" Nathan said quickly.

"Wait, what if-"

"Just go!" Nathan pushed Kyle towards Haley.

Haley tried grabbing all the papers that fell out of her binder before anyone stepped on them.

She reached for a piece of paper that was farther away than the rest of them but someone else beat her to it.

She looked up at him but he continued picking up all her homework assignments, worksheets and essays and then handed them to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Haley smiled and took the papers out of his hand and put them inside her binder.

"I'm Kyle," he smiled getting up and offering Haley a hand.

"Haley," she said when she got up. "Thanks so much for this."

"No problem," he said. "You need help with any of that?"

"No," she said, "I'll be fine. Thanks though."

"Anytime," he said. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah," Haley said. "I guess." She started walking away but she turned around to look at him. He was still looking at her with a smile.

Kyle walked to Nathan when she turned to a different hallway. "You should be an actor, man," Nathan said putting his fist out for Kyle to bump.

Kyle laughed, "It wasn't that hard."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Now that she knows who you are I need you to eye her all day."

"What do you mean?" Kyle questioned.

"Look at her when you pass her in the hallway," Nathan explained. "Make sure she notices though. And at lunch pass their table and smile at her. Don't say anything though. She needs to know that you don't think she's just another girl that you helped. You need to leave an impression on her, more than you already have," Nathan smiled at his friend's performance.

"Will do," Kyle said right as the bell rang.

"See you at lunch?" Nathan walked away.

"Yep," Kyle said as he turned towards his Biology class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked towards her 7th period AP Calculus class, Kyle still on her mind. He seemed really sweet. Especially with the way she caught him looking at her all day. Especially during lunch when she saw he was looking at her while his friends were trying to talk to him. When she looked at him and her eyes met his she blushed and looked back at her friends.

When Haley walked into her math class she saw two desks in the front of the room and she smiled: Challenge Day!

On challenge days the teacher had two volunteers come up at a time to solve a series of twenty equations, one by one. Once someone had the answer they would ring the bell that was glued to the desk and say what they came up with. They had to do this for the full twenty questions.

The bell rang as everyone went to their seats and the teacher pointed out the two desks in front. Of course everyone already knew it was challenge day.

There were two students in the class that volunteered every single time. "So who wants to go first?" Aundrea and Haley's hands shot up.

The teacher laughed. "Well of course," she said. "Why don't you two go last?"

Aundrea and Haley smiled to themselves. It was the way it's always been: Aundrea against Haley. No one girl won by a lot since they were the best students in the class. The competition between the two was always heated.

The teacher called on two other volunteers. The winner of the challenge would get extra credit. It was only two extra points but for Haley and Aundrea it was so much more than for the points.

While the other students participated in the challenge only half of the class paid attention; but when Haley and Aundrea went up to the desks no one would dare to speak or even move their pencils. Everyone could feel the real competition that was heating up. They would always watch the two with fascination.

So while the other students went Haley and Aundrea were already practicing and playing the 'game' with themselves. They were solving the problems and even had time to check their answers twice. They were really speedy at solving the equations.

That is what they did for most of the class period while some students were texting their friends in other classes or drawing little doodles on their paper.

"Haley and Aundrea," the teacher smiled as everyone looked up and texted their friends 'Gotta go' on their cell phones or stopped doodling.

Haley and Aundrea went up to the desks with only a pencil each. The teacher gave them both a piece of paper as they smiled at each other wishing that today would be THEIR day.

The teacher put up the first equation on the overhead as Aundrea and Haley copied speedily.

Within less than one minute a bell was heard.

"P6," Haley said.

"Correct," the teacher smiled and wrote on the board one point for Haley.

The teacher walked to the overhead and uncovered the second question.

The bell rang again. "2.303 and 24.814," Aundrea said.

"Correct," the teacher gave Aundrea a point.

The teacher uncovered the third question. The bell rang: "435 over 896," Aundrea said.

The teacher gave Aundrea another point.

She uncovered the fourth question. The bell rang again: "7.133."

"Correct," the teacher awarded Aundrea yet another point.

'Come on Haley! Get in the game!' she looked at Aundrea who was smiling at her.

Fifth question, the bell rang after thirty seconds: "negative three x squared plus six x to the fifth minus nine x to the eighth."

"Correct," the teacher said while Haley now smiled at Aundrea.

"Check the scoreboard," Aundrea whispered to Haley. "I'm still leading."

"Not for long," Haley said ready to answer the next question. No one heard what they said but they could easily guess.

"y -2"

"dx 2.903 units squared"

"The Height is f(x) and the width is d(x)"

"59.361 units cubed"

"Positive 2"

"x to the tenth"

"1.139"

"C equals 1/32"

"1.772"

"Concave down"

"Decreasing at x equals 0.1"

"T equals two"

"Negative three calories over minutes squared"

"302 calories"

"Correct," the teacher said going to the board and writing Aundrea another point.

"Probably more than you ate today for lunch," Aundrea whispered.

"Look who's talking," Haley shot back.

"Well I'm leading," Aundrea said.

"By one pathetic point," Haley placed her pencil back in her hand.

The teacher walked to uncover the last question not even noticing the comments the girls shot at each other.

The bell rang.

"Yes?"

"Y minus one third equals negative point five x"

"Wrong," the teacher said.

"What?" Aundrea's pencil fell as her mouth dropped.

Haley quickly rang her bell realizing Aundrea was wrong, "y minus three equals negative point five x."

"Correct," the teacher said giving Haley another point for the tie.

"Tie breaker," both girls said quickly. They looked at each other. There had to be a winner, they would not settle for a tie.

The teacher smiled and looked at the clock to see how much time they had left.

"We have time," a student said quickly. "Give them the tie breaker."

"Yeah," the class agreed.

"Okay," the teacher smiled and walked to the overhead. "We didn't really learn this so let's see if you girls can figure out how to solve this with the methods we've learned. The teacher closed the overhead and wrote down something. "Ready?" Haley and Aundrea nodded. The teacher opened the overhead as the problem came up. Haley and Aundrea copied the problem and then stared at their paper. They had to figure out how to solve it.

Haley started solving the problem and two seconds later Aundrea started solving it too. A minute passed and they were still writing.

The bell finally rang. "Must be zero on the t-interval."

Aundrea and Haley's hearts were on hold. They had to win!

"Correct," the teacher smiled.

Haley looked at Aundrea and smiled.

"You won't win again," Aundrea said. "I promise you that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate her!" Aundrea walked to Nathan's car and got in.

Kyle and Brooke laughed from the back seat as Nathan drove off. "I'm dropping you guys home," Nathan said.

"Tell me you're crushing her soon," Aundrea was red with anger.

"Hey! Relax," Nathan said looking for a second at Aundrea. "I'll get her, I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan went into his empty apartment and walked straight to his bedroom where his laptop was. He took out his binder and started doing his homework as Haley was not in her room yet.

After a few minutes Nathan looked up and saw Haley walk in the room. Nathan grabbed the notebook and recorded the time "3:00 PM Wedensday".

She walked to her desk and started doing her homework. Her back was to the camera as the desk was at the opposite side of the room.

Haley couldn't concentrate on her homework and Nathan saw that.

"What are you thinking about, Haley?" Nathan smiled to himself. She shook her head and started working again. After a few minutes she blanked out again and then went back to her work. This occurred several times.

Nathan laughed and grabbed his phone. "Hey man, what's up?" Kyle asked on the other line.

"She's into you," Nathan replied.

"What?"

"She can't concentrate on her work. We're going for it tomorrow."

"Hold up, how are you sure it's because of me?"

"Trust me," Nathan said, "I know."

"So what do I say?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley!" Kyle ran to catch up to Haley.

Haley turned around to see who was calling her name and saw Kyle running towards her, "Hey".

"Look," he said, "I know you don't know me and I don't know you. And I don't really know if you want to know me but what I know is that I want to know you," he smiled at her.

Haley laughed, "I want to know you too."

"Then go out with me," Kyle smiled.

"What?" Haley asked a smile spreading across her face.

"Go out with me," Kyle said, "This Friday."

"Okay," she continued smiling.

"Really?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty," he said.

"My address-" Haley started

"It's in the directory," he said. "I'll find you." He smiled at her one last time as he left.

**A/N: okay… it's important for me to know this: What do you guys think of fake Kyle? I mean the way he acts with Haley. Because obviously he's not the same. So tell me what you think of him. And I know! They are all horrible… and Haley has NO idea what she's getting herself into. And guess what? Neither do you… lol… you guys are in for a wild ride! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So here's yet another update! Wow… it's been two days and all these awesome comments! You guys seriously rock my socks! I'm glad that you like it! And here's a long chapter for ya! I personally like it… I thought it would be better but I'm happy with the outcome… remember to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 7**

"So why did you want me to come here?" Peyton asked sitting on Haley's bed.

Haley sat next to her, "I'm going on a date tonight and I don't know what to wear."

Peyton laughed, "And what makes you think I'll know what you should wear?"

"Because," Haley said, "it just seems like something you'd know."

"Well you can never go wrong with jeans and a tank," Haley nodded. "Who's the date with anyway?"

Haley looked at Peyton and then walked over to her closet. "Kyle," she said with her back turned to Peyton.

"Kyle Hutchinson?" Peyton questioned as Haley shook her head. "Haley?"

"Peyton?" Haley was still not looking at her.

"Kyle Carter?" she looked at Haley. Haley nodded her head. "HALEY!"

"What?!" Haley finally turned around.

"Kyle Carter?! He's an ass! Just like the rest of his friends."

"He's not like them! He's really sweet," Haley tried to explain.

"Then why does he hang out with them?" Peyton raised her eye-brow. Haley looked at Peyton and then turned back to her closet. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Haley. He's the kind of guy that will try to get you in bed on the first date."

"He's really not like that," Haley said.

"He's exactly like that," Peyton replied. "I've dated one of them, remember? Nathan Scott."

"Yes Peyton I remember," Haley said turning back to Peyton. "But he's really different."

"Just be careful," Peyton looked at Haley worriedly.

"I will," Haley said with a weak smile. "But umm- can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Peyton started picking on Haley's bed.

"Don't tell Lucas that I'm going to go out with Kyle."

"Why?" Peyton looked up. Why would Haley want to lie to her best friend?

"You know how protective of me he is," Haley explained.

"You know what he'll do when he finds out you didn't tell him?" Peyton was still looking at Haley.

"I will tell him eventually," Haley said, "just not now."

Peyton laughed, "I won't tell him. But it being Kyle, wow, he's going to freak out."

"It's not like its Nathan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I know you're used to it and all," Nathan told Kyle, "but don't kiss her. At least not today, you want her to feel like you're not pressuring her, you know?"

Kyle sighed, "Fine, but make sure that I can kiss her soon."

Nathan laughed, "Come on, let's get you ready."

"I am ready," Kyle looked down at his clothes.

"Not what I meant," Nathan said walking to his room as Kyle followed.

"Hey she's home," Kyle looked at the laptop, "with Peyton Sawyer."

"Yep," Nathan walked to his closet and took out a little box, "they're friends."

"So this is what you do?" Kyle said still watching. "Just watch her?"

Nathan nodded, "So this you put in your ear," he handed Kyle the little ear piece. "And this you put in your pocket," Nathan handed Kyle something that was a little larger than the ear piece.

"What's this for?" Kyle looked at it.

"So I can hear you guys," Nathan said. "It's like I'll be there. You say exactly what I tell you to say and then I can hear you guys."

"So you're basically the one on this date," Kyle said, "not me."

Nathan shrugged as there was a knock on the door and Nathan got up to get it.

"Aundrea," Nathan said with surprise.

"Boyfriend," Aundrea smiled giving Nathan a kiss. "Hey Kyle," Aundrea walked passed Nathan and into his bedroom where Kyle was looking at the laptop.

"Hey look it's Hades," Aundrea said.

"What are you doing here Aundrea?" Nathan walked to his room.

Aundrea straightened up as she was leaning down to look at the laptop, "I thought we could hang out tonight."

"And I would love to," Nathan said, "but I'm going to be talking to Kyle through his date."

"Great! So I'll be with you," she smiled at Nathan.

"Aundrea, it's like I'll be on the date," Nathan looked Aundrea in the eye, "I know you don't like her but today and for the next couple of weeks we'll be trying to get her to fall in love. That way it will sting even more when she gets heart-broken. But you don't like seeing her happy, but that's what we're doing here."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Aundrea asked confused.

"I want to be alone tonight so I can concentrate on the date," Nathan said hoping she won't be mad.

"Oh," Aundrea turned her gaze to the laptop, "I guess I understand."

"You sure?" Nathan walked to Aundrea and put his hands on her waist.

"Yeah I do," she smiled. "But promise me we'll hang out tomorrow."

"We will," Nathan chuckled. "I'll come by at 10:00."

"Good," she leaned up to give him a kiss. She then backed away from Nathan. "Good luck on the date Kyle."

"It's not my date," Kyle laughed, "its Nathan's."

"Okay," Aundrea giggled. "Whatever that means. I'll see you two later." With this Aundrea left the apartment.

"So you've been staring at her this entire time?" Nathan looked at the laptop.

"I can see why you don't get bored of this," Kyle laughed still looking at Haley, "Watching girls on a secret spy camera."

"Watching a girl on a spy camera," Nathan said. "And it's not that amazing."

"It is if the girl looks like that," Kyle smiled. "It's going to be really hard not to kiss her tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle knocked on the door. "When she opens the door say 'Wow'. Kind of like you're speechless or something," Nathan said back at his apartment.

Haley opened the door and smiled at Kyle.

"Wow," Kyle said. He didn't even have to act. She was wearing dark jeans and a white tank top with a black sweater on top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had black earrings. It was a simple look but she looked different than she did in school.

"I didn't know where we were going so I just decided to go with this," Haley smiled.

"Well you look great," Nathan said as Kyle said the same to Haley.

"Thanks," she said. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see," Nathan said.

Kyle smiled, "you'll see."

"Now go to the car," Nathan told Kyle.

Kyle signaled Haley to come with him to the car. Haley took her purse and closed the door. Kyle looked at Haley and smiled.

"Open the car door for her," Nathan said now lying on the couch, the mic in his hand and the speaker on the table.

Kyle did as he was told and opened the door for Haley and then got into the driver's seat.

"So you're not even going to give me a little hint?" Haley said once Kyle was in the car.

"No," Kyle and Nathan said at once.

"Compliment her," Nathan said getting amused with this.

"You really look great tonight Haley," Kyle smiled. Haley blushed.

"Okay," Nathan said as Kyle drove out the driveway, "you've obviously been on a date before so just go with the flow. I'll tell you when you need to do or tell her something. But I can still hear everything so don't try to pull anything."

"So I know you might think this is a stupid question but we said we wanted to get to know each other. So it looks like you're big on school, what's your favorite class?"

Haley giggled, "That's not a stupid question."

"Good," Kyle said looking at the road. "So what is it?"

"Musical theory," Haley said.

"No shit," Nathan said back at home. "Don't say that," he said quickly.

"That's pretty cool," Kyle said smiling at Nathan's comment. "When do you have it?"

"First period," Haley said. "I have it with my friend Peyton, if you know her."

"Thanks man," Nathan took out the sheet of paper that said Haley's classes and put in the blank space for first period: 'Musical Theory- Peyton Sawyer'.

"Yeah I do," Kyle said, "she went out with Nathan, right?"

"Yeah," Haley said.

"So what do you do in that class?" Kyle questioned.

"We learn sight-singing, dictation, composition and improvisation and like analyzing scores and stuff," Haley explained.

"Peyton sings?" Nathan was surprised.

"I mean we analyze music so not everyone sings."

"And do you sing?" Kyle asked looking at Haley and then back at the road.

"No," she said. "So what about you? Your favorite class?"

"Well I'm not really big on school but I guess my basketball class is my favorite."

"What do you do in that class anyway?" Haley questioned. "Lucas has it too but we never talk about it."

"You go in the gym, grab a basketball and play," Kyle laughed. "There are days where we have organized games but we usually just shoot around."

"You're on the basketball team, right?"

Kyle nodded as he pulled into a restaurant's driveway.

"Tell me we're going to the diner right there," Haley said.

"Nah," Kyle pointed at the fancy restaurant in front of them. "We're going here."

"Kyle! I'm underdressed! And I barely have any money!"

"You're not paying a dime, this date's on me," Kyle said. "And you look fine. Not everyone there wears fancy clothes. Plus, I'm not even dressed to impress."

Haley smiled. Could he be any sweeter? "Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carter party of two," Kyle said as a waiter took two menus and walked them over to a table outside. "When me and my friends go out we take turns on what name we use."

"So next time it will be James?" Haley laughed.

"If you want," Kyle smiled as they sat down looking at the romantic setting.

"Carter's fine," Haley smiled at Kyle and finally looked at the menu. "Why a restaurant though? Normally you go to a movie on a first date."

"Yeah but I said yesterday that I want to get to know you," Kyle explained. "Going to a movie we can't really talk." This was exactly what Nathan just told Kyle in the earpiece.

Haley smiled again. "So what are you ordering?"

"Probably steak or something," Kyle looked down at the menu. "You?"

Haley shrugged, "Pasta maybe."

The waiter came and they ordered their food.

"I know I've said this one million times but you really look amazing," Kyle said.

Haley giggled, "Thanks."

"You've got her," Nathan smiled. "Keep this up, she's falling for you."

Haley loved the fact that Kyle took her out to a restaurant. Any teenage guy would take her out to a movie or maybe to a club or something but he seemed different.

"So how many boyfriends have you had? If you mind me asking," Kyle asked.

Nathan put his hand to his head, "What the hell are you doing man?"

"Serious relationships do you mean? Or just like flings?" Haley asked really not seeing anything wrong with the question.

"You've had flings?" Kyle questioned.

Haley smiled, "Kind of."

"Both," Kyle smiled, "Flings and serious relationships."

"Wow," Nathan said, "I thought this would be too much for her."

"I've had one kind of serious relationship and one fling type thing," Haley said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Kyle questioned.

"You're getting too personal, man," Nathan said. "Be careful you don't want to drive her away."

"I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kyle said quickly.

"Its fine," she smiled.

"It is?" Nathan questioned confused.

"Well the serious relationship was like three months and it wasn't really love if you know what I mean," she explained.

"Do I know him?" Kyle asked.

"I doubt it," Haley said, "he goes to a different school. We hung out a lot and it was my first real relationship, you know?"

"So why did you break up?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It wasn't working out. I mean as much as I loved to hang out with him we lived too far away from each other to meet each day and we were just busy."

"So you broke it off?"

Haley nodded, "I mean it wasn't sudden, we talked about it. But I don't regret being with him because he was really great. I still see him though, we met through our families so each time my parents invite his parents over for dinner or breakfast or they invite us we meet and talk."

"And the fling?" Kyle questioned.

"It was a summer fling," Haley laughed, "our family vacationed in a beach house in Florida and there was this party that one of my older sisters dragged me to and he asked me to dance and everything kind of went from there. We hung out the entire summer."

Kyle smiled, "and how long ago was this?"

"The fling or the relationship?"

"Both."

"Well the fling was this summer and the relationship was from around February to April of last year."

"And you haven't had a relationship since?" Kyle questioned.

"Sometimes I just want to smack you," Nathan said.

"No," Haley stir her water with the straw. "I'm not the kind of girl who has to be in a relationship."

"You seem more independent," Kyle smiled.

Haley looked up at Kyle and smiled, "And what about you? About your relationships?"

"Don't tell her about the one night stands!" Nathan said quickly.

"To be honest," Kyle started, "I never really had a serious relationship. It's not that I don't want one it's that I never found a girl that I want to commit to. I've had flings of course but nothing serious."

"I don't get how guys can do it," Haley said, "have their first kiss and not give a damn about who it's with."

"Not all guys," Kyle explained. "But girls tend to make a bigger deal about stuff like that."

"We do," Haley smiled as their meals came but they kept talking.

Haley loved the way he was looking at her. It's as if he actually cared about what she was saying. Peyton was completely wrong: He wasn't the kind of guy to try to get her in bed. He seemed like the exact opposite.

"I guess I always think of myself as a hopeless romantic," Haley said, "I believe in true love and that there is such a thing as 'the one'."

"I think that most people are like that," Kyle replied.

"I can honestly say that I don't think so," she rolled some pasta onto her fork and ate.

"She's defiantly not what I expected," Nathan said.

Kyle ate some of his steak. "Well if there is 'the one' for every single person out there how come there are a lot of people that never marry?"

"Because maybe they'll never meet 'the one'," Haley drank some of her water, "Maybe they live somewhere else in the world."

"So they just die alone?" Kyle raised a brow.

Haley shrugged, "I guess."

"You see, that's just messed up. Some people get to be with 'the one' while others just have to settle with someone that's not right for them or just be alone."

'That is messed up,' Nathan thought.

"It is," Haley said, "unless you find that person you're meant to be with. Then you're lucky."

Haley and Kyle finished up their meals as they kept talking. And finally the check came.

"Let me see how much it was," Haley said.

Kyle grabbed the check and put his credit card in. Nathan said that he'd pay him back the money. The waiter came and got it.

"Why won't you tell me how much it is?"

"Because it doesn't matter," Kyle smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"Good," he said.

"Because that's all that matters," Nathan said as Kyle repeated it to Haley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Kyle left the restaurant and walked around. "Ice Cream?" Kyle asked when they were next to an ice-cream stand.

"Sure," she smiled. "But this time I'm paying."

"Forget about it," Kyle said. "What do you want?"

Haley looked at the Ice Creams she could have, "Cookie-Dough."

"One Cookie dough ice cream and one chocolate ice cream," Kyle said and then smiled at Haley, "You're really something." He repeated what Nathan told him to say.

"Meaning?" Haley smiled back.

"Meaning you're not like the other girls I've dated," Nathan said as Kyle explained to Haley, "You're different."

"Different good; different weird?" Haley questioned.

"Different good," he smiled as Nathan continued telling him what to say.

"Good," Haley said.

Kyle took the ice creams and gave Haley hers and then he paid. "You've got her," Nathan said, "She's yours."

Kyle and Haley started walking towards the car; they finished the ice creams as they talked.

Kyle then opened the car door for Haley and then he drove off. "Thanks so much for tonight, it's been amazing."

"Good," Kyle smiled. "And you know what sucks?"

"What?"

"We have school in two days," Kyle frowned.

Haley giggled, "I know what you mean."

"Yeah and you have all those AP classes," he said.

"How do you know?" Haley asked confused. She didn't remember telling him about her classes except for musical theory.

"KYLE!" Nathan yelled. "Great! Now we're screwed."

"Because when I helped you with all the papers that fell from your binder it said in the headings 'AP Government, AP English, AP French Lit, AP Calculus,' stuff like that."

Nathan sighed, "Nice save man."

"Oh yeah," Haley blushed remembering how they met.

"Why take college classes anyway? AP are college classes right?"

"College level classes," Haley explained, "because I can I guess. I'm tutorgirl," she laughed, "School's my life in a way."

"You're a tutor?" Kyle asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

Kyle pulled up to Haley's house, got out and opened Haley's door. He walked her to the door in silence. "So if you enjoyed tonight," Kyle started, "maybe we can do this again next week?"

"As in a second date?" she smiled.

"If you want to," Kyle said.

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"Really?" Kyle asked.

Haley laughed, "Yes."

"Sorry it just always surprises me when you say 'yes'," he smiled.

Haley smiled again, "Why?"

"Because you're so incredible and I don't understand how you can see something in me," Nathan said as Kyle repeated it to Haley.

Haley blushed, "Give yourself more credit than that: You're a great guy."

Kyle smiled, "I guess this is goodnight?"

"I guess," she said.

"Don't kiss her," Nathan reminded Kyle. "Don't ruin it."

Haley walked to the door and opened it, "Thanks again for tonight."

Kyle smiled as she got into her house and looked at him one last time. He then walked to his car and drove off.

"I'm killing you for not letting me kiss her," Kyle said.

Nathan laughed, "Whatever man, soon you could kiss her as many times as you want. She fell for you right then and there."

"You had to see her, man," Kyle said as he was driving. "So do I go to your house or mine?"

"Why my house?" Nathan asked.

"To give you back all the equipment," Kyle explained.

"Keep it," Nathan said. "There will be more nights like this where I'll have to tell you what to tell her."

"That was pretty messed up! I can come up with lines of my on. She fell for me."

"No, she fell for my lines," Nathan laughed as he took the speaker and the mic and walked to his bedroom and looked at the laptop. Haley just came in her room and was taking her earring out.

"Whatever man," Kyle said. "The point is that it went well."

"Yeah it did," Haley looked at her mirror.

"So when's the second date going to be exactly?"

"Next Saturday," Nathan said already having everything planned out as Haley took of her sweater and hanged it back in her closet. "You really left an impression on her. I didn't know that she'd open up with you so much on the first date."

"Let's just say she's not Aundrea or Brooke," Kyle laughed.

Haley then took a guitar out of her closet and sat on her bed. "She said she doesn't sing, right?"

"Yeah," Kyle said, "why?"

"Never mind," Nathan said. "I'll talk to you later man." Nathan closed the mic and the speaker as Kyle did the same in his car.

Nathan continued watching Haley. She was playing her guitar as she started to sing.

**A/N: okay… so this time I'm REALLY dieing to know what you guys think of this chapter because like I said before… how some of you might think the real beginning of the story is when Nathan starts watching Haley or it might be when Kyle starts dating Haley… so here we go! Kyle just started dating Haley! lol… so which one's the beginning? And what did you think of this chapter cuz like I said before! I really want to know what you think! Thanks a lot for reading! You guys rule!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update in a week! Exams started Friday and I've been studying… I'm supposed to be studying now to but I decided to post another chapter! And don't worry guys… I'll be able to post more as soon as exams are over which is this week so the wait won't be as long. And I don't even know if you guys are going to continue reading because the Hiatus will be over on Wednesday WOOT! lol… then we'll get some real OTH! YEAY!... anyway… enjoy this chapter and I'll have one up pretty soon… **

**Chapter 8**

Nathan, still with his eyes closed, reached for the phone trying to grab it. He refused to open his eyes. He knew he could locate the phone with his eyes closed. He was beyond stubborn.

When Nathan finally was able to answer the phone he made a "hmm" noise to let the person on the other line know that they could speak.

"Good morning boyfriend," Nathan heard Aundrea's cheery voice.

"Drea? What time is it?" Nathan finally opened his eyes too lazy to turn his head to look at the alarm clock.

"Ten fifteen," she laughed.

"It's Ten already?" Nathan sat up, "I'm so sorry baby. I guess I went to sleep late and didn't get up."

"It's fine, no big deal. Are we still on for today?"

"Of course, you feel like coming over here?"

"Ummhmm, do you want me to come now?"

"If you can."

"I can," Aundrea said. "I'll be over in a few. See ya!"

"Good," Nathan said to himself and put the phone back in place and went back under the covers. But ten seconds later he decided that he should get dressed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan was in his kitchen eating his cereal as he was thinking about the night before. He couldn't stop staring at Haley playing her guitar. How can a girl like that have such a strong connection to music? He knew it was strong. He saw the way she was playing her guitar and singing. It was more than just 'Hey! I can play guitar!' It seemed to mean something to her. And why did she lie to Kyle about it?

A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts. Nathan put the bowel in the sink and walked to open the door.

Aundrea had doughnuts in her hand and she smiled up at her boyfriend. Nathan leaned down to give her a kiss and then let Aundrea in.

"How was yesterday?" Aundrea asked walking to Nathan's bedroom as he followed.

"The date you mean?" Nathan sat on his bed as Aundrea did the same. Aundrea nodded. "Fine I guess. She's falling for Kyle so the plan is still on."

Aundrea nodded once again. "Look Nathan, I want to apologize."

"Why?" Nathan looked at her confused.

"About not being myself. I mean I'm so caught up with this whole plan. I guess it's just because I hate her. She brings out the worst in me and I promise that I won't be like that again."

Nathan laughed, "Okay."

Aundrea smiled and gave Nathan another kiss. "You're the best."

Nathan looked at his laptop where Haley was sitting with Lucas, Mouth and Peyton. "Do you play a musical instrument, Drea?"

Aundrea looked at his laptop not connecting that what Nathan was saying had to do with Haley. "No, why?"

Nathan shrugged, "Just wondering."

"What's that?" Aundrea took the notebook that was next to the laptop and lay on her stomach as Nathan did the same.

"Basically I write observations," Nathan said as if it were a science experiment. "That way I can see routines. What time she gets home on which days and find out more stuff about her."

"Oh," Aundrea flipped through the notebook and then looked at the laptop. "You want a doughnut?"

"Sure," Nathan smiled at his girlfriend. She was really trying to be better about the whole Haley thing.

Aundrea took a doughnut out and broke a piece and fed Nathan. She started laughing when he ate it from her hand and then he kissed her again. "Did I ever tell you how much I like you?"

Aundrea smiled. "I believe you have."

"And what do you have to say about that?"

"I have to say that you're the best boyfriend in the world," she kissed Nathan again but this time they started making out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… it was just crazy," Lucas concluded.

"Seems that way," Haley smiled in the same position as Aundrea and Nathan were, lying on her bed.

"So what have you been up to last night, Hales?" Lucas asked flipping through a book that he just picked up from the floor.

Haley and Peyton exchanged glances. There was a difference between not telling Luca something and lying to his face. Haley sent Peyton a look that translated into, 'Help!' but Peyton just looked back at her as if saying 'This is all on you.'

"Hales?" Lucas looked up from the book and then followed her glance to Peyton. "Peyton?"

"You asked Haley, not me," Peyton looked at Mouth who raised his eyebrow.

"Mouth what did you say was the name of the sports announcer that was announcing at that basketball game?" Haley turned to Mouth.

"Haley?" Lucas lowered the book.

"Yes?" she looked at Lucas.

"Why are you trying to ignore my question?" Lucas laughed at his best friend. Haley shrugged and started picking at her bed. "How about I ask you questions and you answer 'yes' or 'no'," Lucas made fun of the fact that she wasn't telling him something.

"Luke!" Haley laughed.

"Did you have fun?" Lucas started, ignoring Haley's comment.

Haley smiled at her friend's funny ways, "Yes I did."

"Mouth you want to take a shot?"

"No, this is pretty entertaining," Mouth laughed along with Peyton.

"Were you here?" Lucas turned back to Haley.

"No," Haley said looking Lucas in the eye.

"Were you alone?"

"No," Haley looked down for a second and then back at Lucas.

"One of your friends?"

"Not really," Haley looked at Peyton.

"And Peyton knows?" Lucas noticed Haley was looking at Peyton.

"Yes," she looked back at Lucas.

"Were you with a guy or a girl?"

"Guy," Haley knew that this kind of surprised Lucas because he was almost positive that she was with one of her girl friends since Haley didn't have any really good guy friends besides him and Mouth.

"A date?"

"Yes," Haley blushed.

"Was it romantic?" Lucas made fun of Haley as Peyton and Mouth burst out laughing.

"Luke!"

"Answer the question Haley!" Lucas smiled. Haley blushed even more as she nodded. "Do I know the lucky guy?" Lucas laughed.

"I think so."

"Do you have any classes with him?" Lucas knew Haley's entire schedule. Haley shook her head. "Okay so he's not a prodigy," he joked but decided to get serious. "Does he have glasses?" Lucas started turning the game into a 'Guess Who?' game.

"No," Haley laughed at Lucas remembering how they used to play 'Guess Who?' when they were younger.

"Dark hair or light?"

"Dark"

"He in any sports' teams?"

Haley nodded knowing that Lucas was getting closer to finding out.

"On the basketball team by any chance?"

"Yes," Haley looked at Peyton again.

"Good, so I know him," Lucas pictured his basketball team and eliminated all the blonde guys. Then he stopped and turned his complete attention to Haley, "He doesn't have a girlfriend, right?"

"What?" Haley laughed.

"Okay good," Lucas relaxed as he ruled Nathan out. He didn't know what he'd do if she was going out with his younger brother that he despised. "Does he play in the games a lot?"

Haley thought of it when Kyle asked her out. She remembered when watching the games that Kyle was playing quite a lot. "Yes he does."

"Michael Hamilton," Lucas said.

"No," Haley started to get nervous seeing that Lucas was already asking the names.

"Jordan-" Lucas started, "wait he's blonde."

Haley, Peyton and Mouth started laughing again.

"Kyle Carter," Lucas laughed knowing that he was just as bad as Nathan. Peyton and Haley fell silent. Lucas and Mouth stopped laughing when they heard the girls stopped laughing. "Haley? Is it Kyle Carter?" Haley looked up from the bed to Lucas not saying a word. "KYLE CARTER?!" Lucas started to yell.

"What's wrong with him?!" Haley got upset.

"He's an ass! Just like the rest of his friends. He's just as worse as Nathan!"

"No he's not!" Haley came to his defense, "He's an amazing guy!"

"That's trying to seduce you!" Lucas said annoyed.

"Why would he want to seduce me?" Haley's face turned red with anger.

"So he could point at you and say that he slept with you too!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Aundrea stared at the screen of the laptop seeing the argument but not hearing anything.

"Yes, exactly what I wanted," Nathan smiled.

"What did you say?" Aundrea turned to Nathan.

"Nothing," Nathan didn't move his gaze from the laptop. He wasn't going to tell Aundrea that the reason he was trying to bring Haley down had nothing to do with Haley but rather to have Lucas hurting. He could care less about Haley.

"You did say something, I heard you," Aundrea said.

"Aundrea it really doesn't matter," Nathan replied his eyes still glued to the screen completely satisfied seeing Lucas fighting with his best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not like them!"

"You don't know him! I see him everyday at Basketball practice! I know the kind of guy he is. He wouldn't go after you if it weren't for sex!"

"He didn't even kiss me last night! He was sweet all night!"

"Did he touch you?" Lucas stopped yelling and started getting concerned.

"No!"

"Did he say anything suggestive?"

"No."

"What did he say?"

"We talked; it wasn't like he told me one line throughout the entire date."

"Who knew he had a brain."

"Lucas!" Haley got annoyed again.

"I don't want you to fall into his trap, Hales."

"What trap?! He's really not the guy you think he is."

"He's Nathan's friend and people that are connected to Nathan are no good."

"You mean like you?!" Haley spat out. When she saw Lucas' expression she knew she said too much. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm leaving," Lucas got up.

"Lucas don't! I'm really sorry I didn't mean to it just-" she sat up.

"Next time think before you say something," Lucas said. "Or before you do something idiotic like you did last night."

"I can go out with whoever I want, Luke! Just because you have something personal against him doesn't mean I can't."

Lucas looked at Haley and then walked out the door.

"I'm…" Peyton pointed at the door and then got up and left.

"Sorry that this happened, Haley," Mouth said.

"It wasn't your fault," Haley said putting her hands to her eyes and then looked at Mouth. "Do you think that I'm wrong? I mean I just went out with him! And I like him; I'm not going to lie. Lucas has no right to freak out!" Haley answered her own question.

"I-" Mouth started.

"I mean it's not like I need to ask for his permission each time I want to go out with someone, right?"

"Well-"

"And it's not like it's Nathan! Lucas has nothing personal against Kyle! It's Nathan he doesn't like. Just because you hate someone doesn't mean you need to hate everyone they're connected to."

"You're right but-"

"Yeah I am… wait, what's the 'but' for?" Haley finally stopped to let Mouth speak.

"That's not why he walked out Haley," Mouth explained. "You know how he feels about being connected to Nathan."

"But that doesn't change the fact that they are brothers! And I didn't mean it. I took it back as soon as I realized… and this isn't even about Nathan. I don't even know the guy and to tell you the truth I don't want to. But Kyle, you should've seen the way he treated me last night. Nothing like Lucas thinks."

"You should tell him that," Mouth said.

"I tried to just now."

"Tell him when he's over it and he processes the entire thing. He's still in shock I guess."

"I will, thanks Mouth," Haley smiled.

"Sure," he smiled back. He could really talk to Haley when she would stop interrupting everything he said. "Well I guess I'll leave."

Haley nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I'm thinking?" Nathan turned to Aundrea.

"What?"

"What if she'll be heart-broken and there will be no one there to help her piece her heart back together? It could take even longer for her to get back on her feet."

"What do you mean?"

"Her friends; what if she drives them away while she's dating Kyle?"

"Now?"

"No, no! I'm talking long term here. Think a few months ahead. Haley's head over heels in love with Kyle. She'll do anything for him. A few serious fights like this and-"

"Nathan," Aundrea stopped him. "Isn't a broken heart enough? I mean as much as I hate the girl no one deserves to be without friends." Aundrea looked at Haley on the laptop. "I deserve the highest grades in the class, all I want is for her to stop kissing the teachers' asses and miss a few homework assignments. That way they can see through her BS. I don't need to crumble her life into pieces."

"Oh," Nathan said surprised at Aundrea's change of heart. "What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing," Aundrea said. "I mean don't call off this thing. She deserves a broken heart. I've gone through hell because of her. Just promise me she won't get more than that."

"And if you change your mind later?"

"Then we'll talk about it later."

"Okay," Nathan said.

"Promise me," Aundrea looked Nathan in the eye.

"I promise," Nathan said. This entire thing isn't for Aundrea. It was for him; for Lucas to see Haley in pain; to see her slipping away. And that was what he was going to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley!" Karen smiled seeing Haley walk into the Café in the evening.

"Hey Karen," Haley smiled, "Is Luke here?"

"He's in the back. You staying for dinner?"

"Am I invited?"

"You know you're always invited."

"I'll stay if Lucas wants me to stay."

"Did you two fight?"

"Kind of."

"Well you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks," Haley said going to the back. "Luke."

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Lucas please! Look I'm going to continue going out with him if he asks. He's not the kind of guy you think he is."

"I get that but that's not what's on my mind."

"I'm sorry I said what I said about you and Nathan."

"It's not that either," Lucas said walking closer to his best friend.

"Then what is it?"

"Peyton knew, right?"

"Don't be mad at Peyton I told her not to tell you."

"I'm not mad at Peyton. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before. We're best friends Hales; we're supposed to be able to talk about these things, you know?"

Haley nodded, "I didn't tell you because I knew you didn't like him and I didn't want to deal with it then. I'm happy Luke! And I knew that you'd take it away from me with a fight."

"Sorry."

"It's fine as long as you forgive me."

Lucas laughed as he nodded. "So," Lucas looked at Haley, "when's the next date?"

"Saturday night," Haley said.

"So a week exactly?"

"Yeah."

"Just tell me if he does anything okay?"

Haley laughed, "Okay."

Lucas and Haley went out of the back of the Café and to Karen.

"So are you staying for dinner?" Karen smiled as she put the 'Closed' sign on the Café door.

Haley looked up at Lucas who had her arm around her and gave her arm a squeeze, "Yeah."

"Good," Karen smiled.

**A/N: who knew Aundrea had a heart? lol… listen guys, something I didn't tell you guys before cuz I thought it was kind of implied but I'm all for constructive criticism. Tell me if you don't like something… I don't know if I'll change it persay but I'd rather have you guys tell me something honest and not just like "UD soon" or something. Oh yeah and I love long comments! Haha… hint hint… and another thing, try not to hint me to write something like: "You should do this" because I already have ideas for upcoming chapters. Hell I'm working on scenes for chapters that won't be up for a LONG time! Meaning that I know the direction this story is going on and as much as I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen I already have it planned out. You guys can tell me that you want something to happen but don't tell me that I should do something. So thanks a lot and I hope this didn't freak anyone out… lol… so please continue reading and comment! **


	9. Chapter 9

**How awesome are you guys?! I ask you to write longer replies and you do! SO COOL! lol… sorry I'm a reply freak! I seriously love you guys for it! Okay… and people have been asking me about Naley interaction and this is what I have to say to you guys: PATIENCE! lol… because I promise that this NALEY fanfic is going to have NALEY interaction but it's just going to be a while. I hope you guys don't get sick of the fic until then… lol. So I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 9**

She was copying the notes from the board. The girl who was watching her was a fast writer thus she was done copying everything down. Of course normally they'd both finish at the same time but there were always exceptions.

She finished and put her pen down and then looked to the back of the classroom to look at the clock. She then saw another girl was watching her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then they both looked down to their notes.

'Oh how I hate her,' they both thought at the same time. Of course there was clearly one superior girl in this situation. Not necessarily superior but one was planning to bring the other girl down while the other just innocently hated the first girl.

'Does that make me a lesser person?' Aundrea thought to herself. 'Do I really need to bring her down to feel satisfied with myself?'

She was a smart girl. The rest of her friends were the kind of people that didn't think things through; but she did. She looked ahead a lot. But she wasn't completely kind. She had a bad girl shade to her and that's the part that wouldn't let her stop this thing she started with Haley. She was competitive and stubborn and that brought out the worst in her. That and Haley of course.

Did she feel guilty about what was going on? She hated to say it but she didn't. She felt cold-hearted when she thought that it didn't affect her. Did she want to continue with the plan? Yes she did. But was it worth it knowing that the outcome would be her fault?

She looked back at Haley. 'If she had the chance to do it to me, would she?' the one million dollar question. Would she? If Haley would have the chance to hurt her would she take it or would she be a better person about it?

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and got out of the classroom; everyone aside from Haley and Aundrea of course.

Haley beat Aundrea to the teacher as she was sitting in the front row. "I have a question about the notes you gave us," Haley started.

Aundrea rolled her eyes and decided she'd just catch the teacher later. She walked out the classroom and spotted on the wall next to the door a new grade sheet the teacher put up.

The grade sheet had the students ID numbers and their grade and percent overall. This way you could only check your grade unless someone knew your ID number. Aundrea searched for her ID number and located her grade: 99.2 .

Haley came out of the classroom and saw the grade sheet was up and looked for her ID number searching with her finger and settling on a 99.6 . She smiled at Aundrea as if she just proved something and walked away.

Aundrea looked at Haley walking away. She looked back to the grade sheet angrily and took out a piece of paper from her binder. She looked at where Haley pointed to her 99.6 and moved to the other side of the sheet where it had Haley's ID number: '756660'. Aundrea copied it down to her sheet of paper.

She then walked away from the class. This way she could check Haley's grades at any given time. "Not very smart Haley James, not very smart," Aundrea whispered to herself about Haley revealing her ID number.

Friday passed and soon it was Saturday afternoon.

"Don't have the ear piece and the speaker today," Nathan told Kyle over the phone.

"Why?" Kyle questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Nathan said. "Just don't mess up today and do anything that I don't tell you to do now. I'll tell you exactly what to do and exactly what to say; got it?"

Kyle sighed, "Okay."

"Do you have a sheet of paper in front of you?"

"Why would I have a sheet of paper in front of me?"

"Because you're going to take notes about what you need to do tonight," Nathan explained.

"You're kidding right?"

"No," Nathan replied. "Take out a piece of paper and a pen."

Kyle sighed once again and did as he was told. "Okay, shoot."

"At seven call her to confirm that she remembers and tell her to wear something casual, and then you pick her up at seven thirty and…" Nathan told Kyle the course of the entire date and his exact actions as Kyle wrote everything down quickly and asked Nathan questions.

The phone rang and Haley grabbed it quickly.

"Hales"

"Lucas? Why are you calling?"

Lucas laughed, "Sorry?"

"No! No! It's fine you can call I'm just surprised that's all. What's up?"

"How long until he picks you up?" Lucas took on the big brother rule.

"Lucas!"

"What?"

"Fifteen minutes," Haley laughed. "Not that it's any of your business."

"If he doesn't come-" Lucas started.

"He's going to come, he called to confirm"

"Oh," Lucas said. "Don't you have a sleepover with Peyton or something?"

"After the date," Haley said looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was braided and she was wearing a black cami and light jeans.

"Oh," Lucas said. "Hales just remember, tell me-"

"Nothing bad's going to happen!" Haley laughed. "Just relax Luke!"

"Okay, but if something bad will happen just-"

"I know! I'll tell you," Haley smiled. "Lucas you don't have to be this protective of me."

"I know, but I can't help it. You're my Hales!"

"And you're my Luke," Haley laughed again.

"So have fun I guess and don't let him touch you!"

"Okay," Haley giggled, "thanks for the concern."

"Anytime," Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey," Kyle said when Haley opened the door. Once again she managed to make her simple attire breath-taking. Haley knew what he was thinking when he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Hey back at ya," Haley smiled. "So you told me to eat dinner first I guess we're not going to another restaurant."

"No," Kyle smiled. He didn't know how much easier it was that Nathan was telling him exactly what to say. But Nathan did tell him exactly what to do and say all night.

Haley closed the door and they walked to Kyle's car. "You sure you're not going to be cold?"

"No, it's nice out," Haley said as Kyle opened the door to his car and Haley got in. Kyle walked to the other side and got in as he started the engine.

"Are you ever going to tell me how much the check was on our first date?"

"Maybe," Kyle said. "But not for a long time if I do; a long long time." Kyle looked at Haley for a second and then back at the road, "Question-" Kyle started.

"Answer," Haley laughed.

"Do you have any classes that you hate? I mean we established that you love school and that your favorite class is Musical Theory but are there any classes you hate?"

Haley thought to herself, "I don't think so."

Kyle laughed, "Not even one?"

"Not even one," Haley repeated. "How about you?"

"Oh I can give you a list," Kyle smirked.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Spanish, Math, English, US History and Bio," Kyle listed.

"That's five," Haley said. "Apparently there's a class except basketball that you don't completely hate."

"Medieval History," Kyle said. "My friend Nathan laughs at me for taking two history classes."

"I take two history classes too," Haley smiled. "But how can you hate US History and like Medieval History? I mean normally you're either a history person or not."

"Not necessarily, or at least that's not the case with me."

"So how is it for you?"

"US History bores me. It's too recent."

"Even at the time the Constitution was ratified?"

"Even then, 100 years back is not far enough."

"200," Haley corrected.

"200," Kyle chuckled.

"Then how is Medieval History interesting?"

"First off because it's an elective history class there's no agenda we have to meet so we can talk about whatever we want to and we don't have to go by a set curriculum. And the Medieval times seem to be the life!"

"How's that?" Haley laughed.

"The guy's in control while the girl takes care of the kids," Kyle joked.

"That's not the life," Haley says, "that sucks."

"I was just kidding," Kyle said. "Look I'm all for equal rights."

"Then how is the medieval life the best?"

"It's not, but it's interesting," Kyle said. "Imagine yourself living back there."

"Waking up, taking care of my kids while my husband comes home drunk every night: Just amazing."

"Well of course that sucks but how about growing up with your mom and her teaching you the crafts of the household."

"While the boys my age would continue to actually get an education," Haley continued. "You see? Life sucked."

Kyle laughed, "What about in the 1800s?"

"What about then?"

"Did life suck for women then too?"

"Depends where in the world," Haley said. "I mean normally they'd send girls' off to some finishing school where they would teach them French, Writing, Singing, Dancing and Art. That way the girls could get married as soon as possible."

"How do you know all this if you take only the required history classes?"

"I read and learn outside of school," Haley answered.

"Okay," Kyle said. "What language do you take?"

"French," Haley said.

"Do you like to write?"

"I guess."

"And Dance?" Haley nodded. "And you already said that you don't sing. What about art?"

Haley blushed seeing that if she would live in the 1800s she'd be a very successful young bride if she attended finishing school. "I thought you said that's too recent for you? The 1800s."

Kyle shrugged as he parked his car and turned to Haley. "As long as the expectations of the guy are great and we don't have to go to school and flunk out if we want. I think life nowadays is too simple."

"Too simple?" Haley laughed.

"Yes," Kyle smiled and then got out of the car as Haley did the same.

"The beach?" Haley gasped.

Kyle laughed at her reaction and went to open the back of his car as he got matches and something to light a fire.

Haley looked at him. First a restaurant and then the beach; how amazing could a guy get?

They walked together closer to the water but stopped where the sand was still dry. Kyle put down everything. "We need wood. Do you want to sit here while I look or-"

"I'll help," Haley said. Kyle smiled and they started to look for wood.

Could he have anything more perfectly planned? The sky was dark and the stars were perfect. There were some people on the beach but not where they were. The beach was abandoned in their area.

Haley and Kyle found some wood and put it where Kyle set the things for the fire. They continued to look for more wood. Haley looked over at Kyle who was still looking for more and smiled to herself. She was so happy that out of all the girls in school he was going out with her.

After a few minutes they were sitting down and Kyle had already started the fire.

There was a light cool breeze. "You warm enough?" Kyle asked looking at the Goosebumps on Haley's arms.

"Yes," Haley looked at him after she looked at the fire for a while.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it," Kyle said taking off his sweater and handing it to Haley.

"What about you?" She smiled.

"I'm warm," Kyle said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Haley laughed.

"Car," Kyle said as he ran to his car.

Haley smiled after him and then put on his sweater and looked at the ocean. He was just so sweet.

After two minutes Kyle came running back, "I hope you like s'mores!" Kyle held up a bag of marshmallows, chocolates and graham crackers along with sticks for the marshmallows.

Haley's mouth dropped. "Is that a yes?" Kyle laughed as he sat down next to her.

Haley laughed, "Who doesn't like s'mores?"

Kyle smiled. Haley looked so cute with his oversized sweater. "Warm?"

Haley nodded with a smile. Kyle handed Haley a stick with a marshmallow as she got closer to the fire and put the marshmallow inside the flame.

Kyle got out two graham crackers and put a chocolate bar on one of them. He looked at Haley's marshmallow which she just took out of the fire; it was still burning as the flame caught onto the marshmallow.

"What are you doing?" Kyle laughed.

"It's the best this way," Haley smiled and after a few seconds she blew out her marshmallow. Kyle put out the graham cracker with the chocolate on for Haley to put her marshmallow which she did as Kyle put on top the other graham cracker and handed it to Haley.

"What about you?" Haley asked.

"I'm going to make mine now," He said getting out everything and stuck a marshmallow on a stick. "You say it's better burned?"

"Much better," Haley took a bite of her s'more.

Kyle stuck the marshmallow in the fire like Haley did. He looked at Haley who was smiling at him. He smiled back. "Good?"

Haley nodded. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kyle took out the marshmallow and watched it burn.

"This," Haley said. "Taking me out to that restaurant and then bringing me over here."

"Oh," Kyle said "my Car."

Haley giggled, "I'm serious."

"Yeah me too," Kyle laughed. How did he do it? He talked to Nathan. It wasn't like this was his idea, he wished it was but it wasn't. He blew out his marshmallow and made himself a s'more.

"Tell me if it's better," Haley said already finished with her s'more. Kyle ate a bite and nodded. "See? It's better burned."

"Want another one?" Kyle asked.

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"You know you don't have to ask me you can just grab whatever you need."

"I will," Haley took another marshmallow and put it in the fire.

"Tell me something," Kyle looked into Haley's eyes.

"Something? That's rather general," she laughed.

"Something about you," Kyle said. "Anything."

"How about you start?" Haley smiled looking at Kyle.

"I play basketball."

"Something I didn't know," Haley looked at her marshmallow and took it out of the fire.

"I have a little brother," Kyle said. "He's six."

"Aw," Haley smiled, "that's so cute."

"And annoying," Kyle laughed finishing up his s'more and putting another marshmallow in the fire.

"I'm the youngest," Haley said getting a chocolate and two graham crackers to make her second s'more.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Too many," Haley laughed. "But they're all either in college or out of college."

"So it's just you and your parents?"

"Yep," Haley said. "But one of my siblings might come back to stay for a weekend or something. Christmas is crazy though; everyone comes here including my cousins, aunts, uncles and my grand-parents. That's why we have like one million guest rooms."

"Is that your favorite holiday?"

"Yeah," Haley answered. "How about yours?"

Kyle shrugged, "Never really cared about Holidays."

"Nothing?" Haley laughed.

"The Holiday or what we do on the holiday?" Kyle took a bite of his second s'more.

"I don't know," Haley said, "whatever."

"Well if it's what we do than it'd be St. Patrick's Day."

"St. Patrick's Day?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

Kyle laughed, "I'm half Irish. So the weekend before St. Patrick's Day my dad drags us over there and we're there for a week just hanging out with our family. And I'm usually not a family person but it's cool that week."

"So your dad's Irish," Haley noted.

"Well he moved here at age ten so he lost the accent but his parents, my grandparents, moved back when he and his brothers grew up and were old enough to choose where they wanted to live. My dad decided to stay here."

"So is it true? The luck of the Irish?" Haley took a bite of her s'more.

"I'm here with you aren't I?" Kyle smiled.

Haley looked up from her s'more and smiled at Kyle.

After eating a few more s'mores they were laying on their backs looking at the stars. Haley had returned Kyle's sweater to him as it was not cold anymore.

"The big dipper," Kyle pointed out.

"You into stars too?" Haley questioned.

"Not really," he laughed, "just know of some."

Haley fell silent and looked at the stars. Kyle was at her side. He turned his head and looked at Haley and smiled, he then looked back to the stars.

Kyle already put everything back in the car and they put out the fire. Everything was perfect and very romantic, just as Nathan told Kyle it would be.

"So who do you hang out with at school?" Kyle asked.

"Mostly Lucas, Peyton and Mouth," Haley said. "You?"

"Nathan, Aundrea and Brooke."

"Pretty different groups of friends," Haley turned her head to Kyle as he did the same.

"So?" he questioned.

Haley shrugged, "Just pointing it out."

"Do you want to walk around?" Kyle asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure," Haley said as Kyle got up and offered Haley a hand. She took it as they started walking.

'How does Aundrea have such a sweet person as a friend?' Haley considered to herself. 'Does she know I'm going out with him?'

"What's your favorite movie?" Kyle asked as they continued walking.

"A Walk to Remember," Haley answered. "Yours?"

"Don't have one," Kyle replied. "The Italian Job was pretty good."

"So you're into action movies?"

"So you're into chick flicks?" Kyle joked.

"I'm into good movies," Haley smiled.

"I guess I like action movies more than horror or comedy," Kyle explained, "although I don't mind watching other genres."

"I can't watch horror movies," Haley said, "They scare me."

Kyle laughed, "That's what they're for."

"I just don't get the point," Haley started, "I mean you watch a movie to be terrified."

"Yeah that's basically it," Kyle stopped in front of a pool.

"Why is there a pool here?" Haley laughed walking closer to it.

"Because there's a hotel right there," Kyle pointed towards the hotel. "And this is the hotel's pool."

"Okay," Haley laughed looking at the pool water. "And why isn't there a gate around the pool? Anyone can go in."

"Easier access to the beach," Kyle said. "And that's the point; they have a bar where they sell stuff so anyone can come in."

"And how do you know this?" Haley turned to Kyle.

"My mom works here," Kyle laughed. "She opened up this place along with some other business partners."

"Oh," Haley said looking back to the water.

"Haley"

"Yeah?" Haley turned to Kyle as he grabbed her and jumped into the water.

"Kyle!" Haley laughed spitting water from her mouth and splashing Kyle. Kyle laughed and splashed Haley back. "Great, now I'm all wet."

"Yes you are," Kyle smiled looking at Haley. "As am I."

Haley smiled looking at Kyle. If it would be any other guy she'd kill him. Kyle and Haley continued shredding the water as it was pretty deep.

Kyle then moved closer to Haley. They breathed heavily gazing into each others eyes. Kyle then slowly leaned towards Haley and gave her a kiss. When he saw she wasn't protesting he continued kissing her. He put his hand through her wet hair.

It was absolutely perfect. Just the two of them kissing in an abandoned pool the lights of the pool were on and the stars shinned brightly above.

When they broke apart for air they smiled at each other.

"You want to-?"Kyle jerked his head to the steps of the pool.

"Sure," Haley nodded. They swam silently to the steps of the pool and got out.

Kyle ran to get Haley a towel from a pile of clean towels. He then walked to Haley and handed it to her. She wrapped herself with the towel as Kyle went to get himself one.

"If you're cold I can give you my sweater again," He joked.

"Nothing like a wet sweater to warm me up," Haley laughed as Kyle walked to Haley. After drying himself off he threw the towel to the floor.

"Kyle!" Haley gasped.

"What? The maids will clean that up tomorrow morning," he smiled at her.

"I can't believe you just said that," Haley smiled back at Kyle.

"Well I did," he said.

After Haley dried herself up she folded her towel and placed it where the dirty towels were supposed to be.

Kyle laughed at her for it. Kyle waited for Haley and then they walked together towards Kyle's car.

They were silently looking ahead. Haley then felt Kyle's hand against hers. They interlaced their fingers. They continued walking in silence.

When they got to Kyle's car he opened the door for her. "I'm going to get the seat wet," she giggled.

"I will too," Kyle reminded her. "Haley it's fine."

She smiled and got in as he closed the door and walked around and then got inside the car himself.

"Did you have fun?" Kyle asked after a few minutes of silence.

Haley nodded silently as a small smile spread across her face.

They continued driving in silence as they smiled to themselves. Kyle finally got to Haley's house and they both got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the door.

They stopped in front of her door and then turned to each other.

Kyle leaned down to give Haley another kiss. "Be my girlfriend," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she smiled back at him.

"Just okay?" he laughed.

"I'd love to," she giggled, "is that better?"

"A lot better," he said as he leaned down for another kiss.

They kissed until…

"Haley"

"Dad," Haley blushed when she saw her dad in the open doorway. They couldn't believe they didn't even hear the door open.

"Mr. James," Kyle said.

"Dad this is Kyle," Haley looked to the floor and then to Kyle. "My boyfriend."

"Good to know," Jimmy James smiled. "Is there a particular reason your wet?"

"I-" Haley blushed even more. "I'll see you in school Kyle," Haley said turning to her boyfriend giving him a peck and walking quickly passed her dad into her house asshe waved Kyle goodbye.

"Nice meeting you," Kyle said to Haley's dad as he walked to his car.

Nathan looked at the laptop as Haley went into her room still wet. Nathan smiled knowing that Kyle went through with the plan.

Nathan heard a knock on the door so he left Haley and the laptop and went to open the door. "Kyle, you remembered."

"You told me to come so here I am," Kyle said inviting himself into Nathan's apartment.

"How was it?" Nathan questioned as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Great," Kyle said.

"Did you do everything I told you?"

"Every single stinkin' thing on that long ass list of yours," Kyle said.

"Good; and the kiss just like we planned?"

Kyle nodded, "She's a great kisser."

Nathan laughed, "You into her?"

"Nah," Kyle said, "it's just a physical thing. I'm not into the 'nice-girl' types."

"Good because we can't have you falling for her," Nathan explained.

"Oh I won't," Kyle opened the TV.

"Are you going to avoid talking to me about it all night?" Peyton laughed.

Haley giggled. They were already in their PJs and Peyton was painting Haley's nails. "It was amazing."

"Interesting," Peyton looked at Haley and then back to Haley's nails.

"He kissed me and then he asked me to be his girlfriend," Haley gazed off.

"Wow! Wow! Way to bury the lead Hales," Peyton said. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Haley told Peyton everything. Every single sentence he told her and every thing he did. "I really want him to like me, Peyton."

"I think he already does," Peyton smiled happy to see Haley this way. "I guess he's really not like we thought he was."

"No he's not," Haley said.

A few hours later they were laying in the dark. "I'm glad you're happy Haley."

"I am," Haley said, "Thanks." Haley closed her eyes and saw Kyle. Oh how she liked him. He was so kind to her and he seemed to feel the same way about her as she did about him.

Little did Haley know that 'seemed' was the key word. Because as Kyle was lying in bed and closed his eyes he didn't see her.

**A/N: (sigh) this was so sad to write! (the ending I mean) so I hope I got you guys to feel some sort of emotion and not just "GOD I'M KILLING THE WRITER!" lol… cuz seriously I don't want to die! Oh and also 756660 is my ID number so if you want to check my grades haha… And tomorrow is the best day of the week and we get to see the best couple ever on our screens after they've been missing for quite some time! I'm SOOO excited it's not even funny! And guess what?! My exams are over! Well I still have one tomorrow but it's not important but then I have a five day break meaning that you'll get more updates! YEAY! (if you're going to continue reading :( ) Don't forget to reply because I love replies and replies equal me wanting to write another chapter! And I seriously won't write if I don't get replies! (mad) so yeah! Thanks a lot guys for everything and I hope I didn't drive you away with this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Wasn't Wednesday absolutely awesome?!?!?! Oh how I love my Wednesday nights! Anyway… thanks so much for the replies guys! You guys are awesome! And replies make me feel good! So I hope you liked that the chapter was long… so here's another pretty long chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

Haley walked out of her English class thinking of Kyle. She couldn't hope for a sweeter guy as a boyfriend.

Lucas of course took the news like she thought he would.

_Flashback_

_"YOU'RE STEADY NOW?!" He screamed in the morning before their first period started when Haley brought it up._

_"Are you going to always scream at me now?" Haley questioned not bothered by his anger._

_"Hales, it's one thing to date the guy and another to be steady," Lucas explained with frustration. How could this have happened? Haley was a great girl and Kyle didn't deserve her. He would never be good enough for her whether he was using her or not._

_"I'm happy Lucas," Haley smiled weakly, "just be happy for me."_

_"I would if there would be something to be happy about! This guy's an ass that's not half as good as you."_

_Haley laughed. "That's sweet and all but I make my own choices. I really like him and I'm glad he asked me."_

_Lucas looked at Peyton and Mouth, "You guys think this is okay?"_

_Mouth shrugged and looked at Haley._

_"Lucas," Peyton said. "You know how happy you make me? Let Haley be as happy. Even if it's with a guy you disapprove of. If he makes her happy why not be with him?"_

_Lucas sighed and looked back at Haley. "If he does anything at all to you: pressures you, treats you badly, makes you do things you don't want to do, you come straight to me. You hear me?"_

_Haley smiled, "Yes."_

_"Promise me, Hales."_

_"I promise! Now can you please relax?"_

_End of Flashback_

As Haley made her way through the quad someone crept behind her and put their hands on her eyes.

"Kyle," Haley giggled.

Kyle turned Haley around and gave her a kiss, "You want to eat off campus lunch with me?"

"I wish," Haley bit her bottom lip. "But I really don't want to be late for my fifth period class."

"You won't," Kyle looked down at his watch. "There's an hour to fifth."

"What if we're not back in time?"

"We will, I promise."

Haley smiled, "Just let me tell my friends."

"Okay"

"Do you want to come with me? I'll introduce you."

"Nah, it's fine," Kyle said, "maybe later."

Haley nodded, "So I'll be right back." With this Haley walked to her group of friends as Kyle walked to his.

"I'm taking her out to lunch," Kyle approached Aundrea, Brooke and Nathan.

"Good," Nathan said.

"Why?" Aundrea questioned.

"Why what?" Nathan asked.

"Why does he have to take her out to lunch?"

"Because we're a couple," Kyle explained.

"Nah ah!" Aundrea gasped. "Already?" Kyle and Nathan nodded.

"Easy target," Brooke drank from her water bottle.

Aundrea burst out laughing, "You did not just say that!"

"She is and you know it," Brooke said. "Even I wouldn't be someone's girlfriend in like a week and a half."

"That's because you don't do the whole couple thing," Kyle said.

"And you do?" Brooke laughed.

"I do now," Kyle looked at Haley talking to her group of friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Haley!" Kyle signaled his girlfriend to come with a single movement of his head.

"Bye guys," Haley said walking towards Kyle.

"Did you see that?" Lucas questioned. "Just moved his head and she comes running'"

"Lucas relax! You do that to me to," Peyton said defending Haley for what seemed like the one millionth time that day.

Lucas looked at Haley who was holding Kyle's hand and laughing at something he said. 'Does this mean she'll spend less time with us?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Kyle walked into Chipotle, a Mexican type restaurant, and ordered two burritos.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Kyle asked as they were waiting at the counter for their food.

"Kind of, but not really," Haley said.

"Then do you want to hang out today?"

"And do what?" Haley smiled. She seemed to be smiling a lot when she was with him. He had that affect of her.

"Whatever," Kyle explained. "Preferably make out. But that's just me."

"What, you're planning on pushing me into another pool?" Haley joked.

"If that's the way you like it."

"I'd love to hang out," Haley laughed. "Only without the pool."

"Okay," Kyle chuckled as their burritos came. "You want to eat here or on the way to school?"

"How much time do we have?" Haley looked at Kyle's watch.

"35," Kyle replied. "If you're tight on time we can-"

"No it's fine," Haley said, "I want to eat here."

Kyle paid for his burrito and tried to pay for Haley's but she wouldn't let him. "Stop paying for me!" Haley laughed as they walked to a table and sat down.

"Well I'm sorry!" Kyle smiled. "I can't help that I want to." Haley smiled back as she took a bite of her burrito. "Can you imagine that there are high schools that only let Seniors have off-campus lunch?"

"And there are some that their high school is close to a restaurant so even freshmen can eat off-campus."

"Well if you're a freshmen you can eat off-campus but you need to get someone to drive you," Kyle took a bite of his burrito.

"Which is harder than just walking to a restaurant."

Kyle shrugged eating another bite of his burrito, "So how about I ask you a question and you answer me?"

"Fine," Haley smiled. "As long as I get to ask you questions too."

Kyle nodded and swallowed, "Favorite color."

"Green"

"Really? I thought it would be pink like all the other girls."

"I hate pink," Haley laughed. "Lucky number."

"Twenty," Kyle took another bite.

"Your jersey number," Haley recalled.

Kyle nodded. "Favorite artist"

"For music? Sheryl Crow." At this point Haley was halfway through her burrito and Kyle was almost done. "Favorite childhood superhero."

Kyle laughed, "Superman. What's your favorite type of food?"

"Chinese," Haley said. "What's your favorite hair color for a girl?"

"I like brunettes," Kyle smiled done with his burrito.

Haley smiled, "I can't finish this. Do you want it?" Haley gave Kyle her burrito and he took it.

"Do you ever finish a meal?" Kyle chuckled.

"Yes!"

"You didn't finish the food at the restaurant."

"Yeah but then I ate the ice-cream."

"So you have room for dessert but not for food?"

"Desert is food!" Haley giggled.

"Okay, my next question-"

"Hey! Hey! You asked your question. It's my turn," Haley smiled.

"No I didn't. What was my question?"

"If I ever finished a meal."

"That doesn't count," Kyle laughed.

"Yes it does!" Haley continued. "Now for my question…"

Kyle finished Haley's burrito and nodded waiting for Haley's question, "Shoot."

"What color eyes for girls?"

"Brown," Kyle said without hesitation. "Big brown chocolate eyes," Kyle leaned over to Haley for a kiss.

"Oh you're too perfect," Haley smiled after the kiss.

"I've got nothing on you," Kyle said getting up as Haley did the same. They threw away the wrappers of the burritos and went to Kyle's car.

When they were in and on their way back to school Kyle turned to Haley, "Why did you ask me those questions about what I prefer for girls?"

Haley shrugged, "For fun."

"Is that so?" Kyle laughed.

"Yes," Haley looked to Kyle with a smile.

"And were my answers worthy?" Haley nodded. "Good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley!" Kyle called. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I was planning on going on the bus," Haley gave Kyle a peck when he reached her.

"No you weren't," Kyle said. "You have a boyfriend with a car. Come on."

"Okay," she smiled as Kyle took her hand and they walked to his car for the second time that day.

"How was your day?" Kyle asked ten minutes into the drive.

Haley nodded, "Decent except for when my boyfriend took me to have off-camps lunch."

"Sorry for ruining your day," Kyle chuckled.

"Funny Kyle," Haley smiled. "Thanks for doing that."

"I can do that everyday if you want."

"No it's fine," Haley said. "I mean it was fun but only once in a while. We can eat lunch together tomorrow if you want. But on campus."

"Okay," Kyle said. "It doesn't matter just as long as we're together."

Haley smiled to herself. He knew exactly what to say to get to her heart and to make her laugh and smile non-stop. Not many guys had that affect on her. And how exactly did they meet? Just when she dropped her things in the hallway and he came to help her. Did he know her before he helped her out? Maybe he was always looking but she never noticed him? Or maybe he just started to take interest in her when he helped a poor girl pick up her stuff. Either way she was happy they met.

"So do you want to sit with my friends, with yours or just alone?" Haley questioned.

"How about just us two?" Kyle asked parking the car in front of Haley's house.

"Sounds perfect," Haley smiled.

"If you want," Kyle started, "I can pick you up tomorrow for school.

"I get to school pretty early."

"I'll come pick you up when you need."

"You'd do that for me?"

"At this point there's very little that I won't do for you."

Haley smiled and leaned over to give Kyle a kiss. "If you still want to hang out today can you come over in like three hours?"

"Will do," Kyle smiled.

"Good," Haley got out of the car.

"Bye princess," Kyle called out.

Haley stopped in surprise and then turned around, "Bye."

Kyle waited until Haley got in the house until he drove off.

Nathan noticed Haley walk into her room on his laptop. She dropped her book bag to the floor and sat on her bed smiling. Just gazing into the distance and smiling.

"Had a good day?" Nathan smiled. "Well guess what? Mine was crap. I failed my math quiz and got detention once again. My life sucks. Well not really. It doesn't suck but detention sucks. Teachers suck too. And I'm talking to a laptop screen. Isn't that just great?"

Nathan laughed at himself as he walked out the room to get himself a Sunkist can.

When Nathan was at his kitchen staring at the refrigerator he heard a knock on the door. He then moved his gaze to the door and stared at it for a few seconds.

Nathan then closed the refrigerator and walked to the door to open it.

"Hey man," Kyle said as he walked into Nathan's apartment and went to Nathan's refrigerator. "I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?"

Nathan closed the door. "I was wondering the same thing."

"And?" Kyle asked closing the refrigerator and opening the snack drawer. "Jackpot."

"Kyle," Nathan said. "We have basketball in half an hour. You sure you want a snack now?"

Kyle shrugged and looked at the Doritos. "I guess later." He threw the Doritos back in the drawer. "So I'm back from Haley's."

"You were at Haley's?"

"I drove her home," Kyle said. "But I'm going to come over after basketball."

"Kyle don't push yourself onto her," Nathan said signaling Kyle to get out of the apartment as they went out and Nathan closed the door. "Your car or mine?"

"Mine," Kyle said. "I'm going to Haley afterwards anyway."

"Yeah but I need to give you something before you do," Nathan said. "So you're going to come by here anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Come on," Kyle walked to his car. "We'll take your car another day."

Nathan and Kyle walked into Kyle's car and Kyle started the engine and got out of the driveway. "So like I said, don't pressure her to come over to her house, not yet anyway."

"Nate, she offered. I mean I said 'Let's hang out' like you told me to say and then later on she told me to come over."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Did you call her princess?" Kyle nodded. "And?"

"And she liked it"

"Yeah girls like shit like that," Nathan leaned back. "So everything's going as planned."

"Yeah, she's falling for me. I give it a few months before she's in love."

"No, no, no," Nathan shook his head. "We need a month, two tops. You think you can do it?"

"With the way it's been going? Yes. But true love? I don't know if we can get to that."

"No one can get to that," Nathan snorted. "As long as she'll put up with you through some sucky times then it's good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitey blew his whistle. "Come on ladies, go faster."

The guys were almost finished with suicides and gave it a final push to finish. Whitey blew his whistle again as everyone stopped running and were breathing heavily.

"Grab a basketball and work on your jump shots," Whitey said.

The team did as they were told and went to the stack of basketballs.

"You're going out with Haley, right?" Lucas asked Kyle as they each grabbed a basketball.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "What's it to you?"

"If you hurt her I'll make sure you go through hell," Lucas warned.

"Wait Kyle's got your girl?" Nathan asked.

"She's not my girl," Lucas said. "She's my best friend and you'd understand that if you'd have half a brain."

"Kyle's the one with the chick," Nathan smiled.

Lucas wanted to beat Nathan's ass for calling Haley a 'chick' as if she was just another one of the many girls that meant nothing to them.

"I warned you," Lucas looked back at Kyle and then dribbled towards the basket.

Nathan laughed, "Oh this is worth it."

Kyle looked at Lucas, "Dude, when I break up with Haley he's going to kick my ass."

"And you care?"

"Nah," Kyle said. "I can take him down but that's just messed up. I mean you're the one that's crushing her and I'll have to kick a guy's ass."

Nathan shrugged, "She's your girlfriend not mine. You break her heart you pay for it."

"Funny Nathan," Kyle told Nathan. "Just funny."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was reading a book at her desk and out of nowhere she felt two hands on her shoulders, "Oh my god!" she turned around to see a laughing Kyle. "Don't do that ever again!" she smacked his shoulder and got up to give him a hug.

"You should have seen how you jumped," Kyle said still laughing.

"Oh shut up," Haley turned red.

"Your mom seems nice," Kyle said.

Haley blushed again. "Please tell me she didn't say anything to you."

Kyle chuckled, "Why?"

"Because she normally knows exactly what to say to get me embarrassed. Her and my dad: they're the worst," Haley said. "How was basketball practice?"

"Fine," Kyle replied. "Missed you though," Haley smiled as she and Kyle sat on the bed. "I got you something."

"What?" Haley's eyes widened. "What did you get me?" She asked excitedly. Kyle smiled and pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to Haley. "Kyle," Haley gasped.

"Open it," he looked at Haley.

Haley did as she was told and opened up the jewelry box and inside was a silver heart necklace. Haley put her hand to her mouth and her eyes got teary. "Kyle-" Haley started her hands dropping. "Is it real?"

"Of course," Kyle replied. "Hope you like it."

"It's beautiful," Haley closed the box. "But I can't accept it."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to waste your money on me," she closed her eyes and put the box back in Kyle's hand.

"But I want to," Haley opened her eyes and looked at Kyle. He opened up the box and took the necklace out. He got up and walked around Haley and put the necklace on her.

"Kyle-" Haley started.

"Haley it's a gift," Kyle hugged her from behind. "You're amazing and I just want to give you what you're worth. And the truth is that this necklace isn't half as great as you are."

"We've been steady for like two days," Haley said. "You can't shower me with gifts."

"It's one gift Haley," Kyle laughed. "Can you please accept it? For me." Haley put her hand on the necklace. "Do you want it?"

"Of course I want it," Haley explained. "But that's not the point."

"Then tell me the point," Kyle said still from behind.

Haley turned around so now she was facing Kyle. "I don't want you to give me gifts like this."

"So what, you'd rather a chocolate bar?" Kyle laughed.

"I mean just giving me gifts randomly."

"Okay then how about this: I can only get you gifts if I ask you and you say 'yes'," Kyle put a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear. Haley nodded with a weak smile. "But that's only if you keep the necklace."

"Kyle"

"Haley! A deal's a deal. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Haley smiled.

"Good, because watching you wear it will make me very happy." Kyle got closer to Haley and then leaned to kiss her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's totally hot for him," Aundrea said.

"And how would you know that?" Nathan asked.

"He's calling the shots now if you haven't noticed."

"No I haven't considering we can't hear anything they're saying!"

"Read their body movements Nate," Aundrea pointed to the screen. "He's totally in control."

"Isn't the guy always on control?"

Aundrea raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?" Aundrea put one leg over Nathan and sat on his lap facing him. "The guy's always in control?" she whispered seductively. She leaned closer to him and gave him a small kiss. She then started kissing his neck slowly.

"Aundrea," Nathan started but Aundrea stopped kissing his neck and put her finger to his lips.

"Shh," she smiled and lowered her finger so she could kiss his lips once again. Nathan leaned back so Aundrea was on top of him as she continued kissing him.

After a few minutes Nathan put his hand on her back. She then rolled off of him. "Drea!"

"If it's not by my rules then you're not getting any," Aundrea giggled looking back at Haley and Kyle kissing.

"Okay! I got it: the girl can be in control. So can you kiss me some more?"

Aundrea looked at Nathan smiling, "No."

"Aundrea you proved your point-" Nathan started.

"I know I did, but that's all you're getting from me," Aundrea looked back to the laptop screen.

"And why is that?" Nathan got closer to Aundrea and slid his hand down her side.

"Because," she grabbed his hand, "I said so."

"Aundrea-"

"Nathan, you can be the most romantic guy at times. You know exactly what to say to make my heart melt. But you really need to learn to listen to girls. When your girlfriend tells you she doesn't want to make-out anymore just listen to her."

"Okay," Nathan said in confusion to this sudden honesty.

"And you better say the same to Kyle if you want this thing to last long," she looked at the laptop.

"Tell him to stop kissing her?"

"Tell him to respect her," Aundrea replied looking back at Nathan. "Of course now she'd want to kiss him because they just started going out. But if he continues to constantly make-out with her, in two weeks then all this hard work you guys are putting in will be for nothing."

Maybe that's what they needed: A girl's point of view of how they should treat Haley. Trying to get into a girl's head and heart was the hardest part. They can say the sweetest lines, get her the most expensive gifts and get her to go on the most romantic dates but at the end of the day that might mean nothing without respect. Something Nathan didn't consider until Aundrea told him.

Aundrea looked at Haley. She seemed really happy with Kyle. It was possible she was already falling for him. Not just falling, but falling hard. Haley was the only one that didn't know that the fall would hurt tremendously at the end. That her heart would be aching and that her eyes won't have any more tears left to cry.

"Nathan," Aundrea was about to put an end to this whole thing, "how long until she's heartbroken? How long until things turn ugly?"

Nathan shrugged, "Until things seem like they can't get any better for them. When she's on top of the world then it starts getting nasty."

"I-" Aundrea stopped. 'I think we should stop," she continued in her head but couldn't get herself to say it.

"You what?" Nathan questioned.

"I," Aundrea started again. "I need to go," Aundrea grabbed her sweater.

"Drea? Why?"

"I can't-" Aundrea started again. 'Look at them anymore,' she wanted to say. "I can't stay I just remembered I have this project due tomorrow."

"You forgot you had a project due? Don't you finish projects the day you get them?"

"Nathan, I just need to go," Aundrea smiled weakly and walked quickly out of the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aundrea got to her room and just lay in bed letting the tears come to her eyes. How could they go through with this? How heartless did they have to be to go through with something like that?

It was a horrible thing to do but Aundrea was too weak to stop it. She couldn't bring herself to say the words to put an end to it. Every time she would check her grades and Haley's as well, now that she had her ID number, she got back into the whole thing again.

'Would she do the same to me?' Aundrea questioned herself again. 'If she had the chance to do it, would she?'

Aundrea thought of all the times that Haley said anything to her or glanced at her with hate. Aundrea then nodded, 'she would.'

**A/N: I swear Kyle's a great actor! LOL… even I'm amazed! And I have a question for ya "Can you feel the love tonight?!" haha… and again don't kill me for the lack of Naley. Okay… so I have something to say… this story is on 44 alert lists and the most comments I ever got was 19. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could just write what you're thinking because when I see the replies it really motivates me to write another chapter. It's really not hard to just write what you think. And believe me that your comment can be all negative… lol. I just want to know if you like the direction the story is going or you don't like the direction the story is going or if you hated it or you liked it or anything really… I just want to know! Haha… so please just make my day and post a reply and tell me how I'm doing. And to all of you who are commenting you have NO idea how much it means to me to hear what you guys have to say! I wouldn't update as often without your replies!! So thanks so much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the replies for those of you who replied. It really makes my day! So I don't know how much you guys will like this chapter but just hang in there! lol… so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

"What has it been? Like a few days? And he's still blowing us off to sit with that bitch!" Aundrea gazed angrily at Kyle and Haley from across the quad. For the past few days Kyle and Haley have been eating lunch together, just the two of them. Each time Aundrea looked over at them they were laughing, smiling at each other or making out.

"Relax," Nathan laughed. "They're a couple now. They should spend time together. Well it's supposed to feel like they are. That's why Kyle's with her all the time."

"But it looks like they're a real couple," Aundrea said.

"Good, because they're supposed to look like a real couple," he replied.

"No," Aundrea finally looked at Nathan. "HE looks like he's falling for her."

"He's not," Nathan assured her. "He says it's just a physical thing."

Brooke laughed, "Is it ever anything other than a 'physical thing' with him?"

Nathan shrugged smiling as Aundrea looked back at Haley and Kyle. Why did she have to be so mad to see Haley laughing?

---------------------------------------------------

"Stop tickling me!" Haley laughed hysterically.

"Nah, this is fun," Kyle laughed back.

"Kyle! Seriously! I can't breath!"

Kyle stopped tickling her, "Better?"

"Yes," Haley smiled at Kyle. But as soon as she said that he started tickling her again. "What are we five?" Haley asked in between giggles.

Kyle stopped tickling Haley again and leaned over to kiss her. Haley turned her body to Kyle's and deepened the kiss.

After a long time they finally broke the kiss. "Did I ever tell you how much I love kissing you?" Kyle smiled.

Haley giggled and shook her head, "You haven't."

"I haven't?" Kyle pretended to be surprised. "Not even once?"

Haley laughed at his terrible attempt at acting not even knowing that their entire relationship was based around his acting. "No."

"Never?" Kyle questioned again.

"Never," Haley replied.

Kyle put his hand on Haley's cheek. "You have no idea how I love kissing you. If I could, I'd kiss you all day."

"Oh yeah?" Haley smiled loving the touch of his hand against her cheek. Kyle nodded leaning for another kiss. Haley backed away laughing, "Kyle I didn't even touch my lunch! We've been making out all lunch period."

"No, I've been tickling you too," Kyle grinned.

Haley giggled, "I'll kiss you after I'll eat."

"Okay, eat quickly," Kyle joked.

Haley grinned giving Kyle a peck and then taking out her lunch out of the brown paper bag. Kyle went back to his sub and they ate while continuing to joke around.

"Monday I promised my friends that I'd sit with them. Is that okay?" Haley questioned.

"No it's not," Kyle said completely serious.

"Kyle!" Haley said in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I need you all to myself," Kyle laughed. "Of course you can sit with them, Hales. They're your friends."

Kyle and Haley talked about nicknames and Haley explained to him that some of her friends call her 'Hales' so he started using it as well.

"If you want you can sit with us. I'm sure they won't mind," Haley took a bite of her yogurt.

"I'm sure they will. They want to hang out with you, not with me," Kyle explained. "And I understand that because I've been hogging you."

Haley loved how understanding he was. "So maybe you'll sit with us sometime later?"

Kyle shrugged, "Maybe. So we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah! Where else would I be on a Friday night? Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe the beach again," Haley's eyes lit up. "I mean if you want."

"Of course I want to!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Aundrea!" Brooke giggled waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"What?!" Aundrea snapped.

"You've been staring at them for the past few minutes," Brooke looked at her friend and gestured towards the happy couple.

Aundrea shrugged and looked down at her food. "It looks too real to me. I don't like it."

"Drea," Nathan gently lifted her face with his hand. "Each time you look at them remind yourself that she's being played. Even if Kyle liked her, which he doesn't, we're still going through with this plan."

Aundrea nodded and looked back at Kyle and Haley. She then giggled, "Who knew Kyle was such an amazing actor? I mean he had me fooled."

"Ditto," Brooke laughed.

"Oh believe me that for a second there I was sure he felt something for her," Nathan said.

"So how do we know he doesn't? I mean a person can say how much they hate someone but deep down really like them."

"Because, Kyle has no reason to lie to us," Nathan said simply. "I mean if he says he likes her he got Haley as a real girlfriend and we back off of the person he likes. But since he hasn't tried to stop this than he feels nothing for her."

'I tried to stop it somewhat,' Aundrea thought to herself. "But I don't care for her," Aundrea didn't notice she just said it out loud.

"Huh?" Brooke raised her eyebrow while Nathan looked at her weirdly.

"I umm," Aundrea started. "I meant to say that he doesn't care for her then," she covered it up.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "He likes making out with her though."

"Why?" Brooke laughed.

"He says she's a great kisser," Nathan smiled.

"I doubt it," Aundrea snorted. "She probably knows nothing about it."

"Seems like she does," Brooke laughed looking at Kyle and Haley that started to make out once again.

"PDA!" Aundrea said disgusted. "I don't want to see that!"

Nathan and Brooke started laughing hysterically. "Well you don't have a problem kissing me in public," Nathan said still laughing.

"That's because we're us and she's her," Aundrea said as if that made all the sense in the world. Brooke and Nathan looked at each other and started laughing once again. "Can you two stop it?!"

"Oh come on Drea!" Brooke smiled. "You never had a problem with PDA before. We just find it funny that you do now."

"I do when it involves her!" Aundrea said fuming. "And you need to understand what I'm going through! I mean this is absolutely nuts! You guys are nuts! He's nuts!" Aundrea grabbed her paper lunch bag and got up to throw it away.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other once again, "PMS," Brooke said looking down at her lunch. Nathan nodded. "I'm not hungry; do you want any of my lunch?" Nathan shook his head.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Nathan questioned.

"Nah," Brooke said. "It will pass."

Nathan looked towards Aundrea and then grabbed Brooke's lunch. "I'll throw it away for you," with this Nathan walked to the trash can to throw away Brooke's lunch and talk to Aundrea.

Nathan ran to Aundrea where she was walking towards the trash can. He threw away Brooke's lunch. "Drea, are you okay?"

"No I'm not," Aundrea said.

"Why?" Nathan embraced her in a hug.

"It's just school," she explained. "I have a test next period and I don't think I'm ready and a Calculus test too. And this whole Haley thing is just weird."

"You always ace your tests," Nathan comforted his girlfriend. "I'm sure you'll do fine. And about Haley, like I said: Kyle's not into her."

"It's not that," Aundrea looked up at Nathan and took a step back so Nathan didn't hug her anymore.

"Just seeing her with him, is that it?"

"I guess," Aundrea said. "I mean it's our Kyle, you know? And now Haley and Kyle are a thing." Nathan nodded with understanding.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Walk you to class?"

---------------------------------------------------

"Yeah," Haley smiled getting up and taking her book bag.

Haley and Kyle held hands and walked to Haley's chemistry class.

"So you have Chemistry and Calculus tests, right?" Kyle questioned.

Haley nodded, "I told you yesterday."

"I know, just making sure. You feel like you're ready?"

"Yes, I know absolutely everything there is to know," Haley smiled.

"That's my girl," they stopped in front of Haley's class. "I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Haley replied.

"I doubt it," Kyle smirked leaning down to give Haley a kiss. "That was for good luck," Kyle explained when they broke from the kiss.

Haley giggled, "Well I have two tests so you better make that two kisses."

Kyle grinned and gave Haley another kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other's eyes. "Better?"

"Yes, but you'll be late for class," Haley laughed.

"English? I could care less-" Aundrea then passed them giving Kyle a light smack on the shoulder. "Drea, what's up?"

"Wish me luck on my two upcoming tests," Aundrea smiled.

"Good luck," Kyle said.

Aundrea looked at Haley and then walked into the class. "Bye," Haley said giving Kyle a peck.

"I'll be here when your class ends," Kyle winked at her.

Haley smiled and went inside the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------

Kyle pulled his car to a parking place next to a different beach than they went to before. He smiled at Haley as they got out of the car and held hands walking to the sand.

When they got to the sand Kyle let go of Haley's hand and took off his shoes. "What are you doing?" Haley giggled.

"It's better like this," Kyle replied. Haley looked at Kyle once more and then took off her shoes. "You coming?"

"What about our shoes?" Haley laughed.

"Just leave them here"

"What if someone takes them?" Haley put her hand on her hip.

"Then I'll buy you new shoes," he smiled at her gesture. "But no one will take them."

Haley smirked, "Fine." She walked to Kyle and took his hand.

They started walking. Just the presence of each other and the sound of the waves set the romantic mood. But the sunset contributed the most. "Great timing, Boyfriend."

Kyle laughed and stopped walking. Haley looked at Kyle and he gave her a light kiss. "Do you want to sit down and watch the sunset?" Haley nodded with a smile. They both sat down on the sand.

Kyle sat a little behind Haley and signaled her to lean on him which she did. He then started to stroke her hair. "How were your tests, Princess?"

"Easy," Haley smiled. "Like I knew they would be."

"Is there anything about school that isn't easy for you?" Kyle laughed knowing his girlfriend was incredibly smart.

"There are a lot of things," Haley replied.

"Example," Kyle said.

"Umm, well I had this US History project on Reconstruction and my partner met with me exactly once. Then I kind of had to do the entire thing by myself. Of course we both got the same grade but I did all the work."

'Brooke Davis got an 'A' in history?' Kyle laughed. "What's funny?" Haley giggled.

"It's funny how you are in those situations only because the computer randomly picks who you have to work with."

"Yeah," Haley looked at the sunset.

They fell silent watching the sunset while Kyle continued stroking her hair.

It was weird but he liked spending time with her. The more he acted like her boyfriend the more he felt like he was. He wasn't falling for her and he didn't see her as a friend or anything. But spending time with her wasn't horrible. It was as if an actor was playing his rule in the movie and actually felt like the character.

They sat there until dusk. At that point Haley got up and Kyle looked at her. "How fast do you run?"

"Random much?" Kyle laughed. "Very I guess."

"Catch me," Haley giggled and started sprinting.

"Hey!" Kyle laughed and ran after her catching up to her quickly and knocking her to the ground. Kyle was on top of Haley.

"You don't stand a chance," he whispered with a smile.

"I know," she grinned. Kyle then leaned to kiss her. But as soon as their lips touched Haley rolled out of his embrace and got up to start running again.

Kyle got up and caught her immediately. "Guess what?" he asked holding her from behind.

"What?" Haley smiled.

"You're covered with sand," he laughed.

"So?" she giggled.

"I think," he said picking her up so she was in his arms, "we should clean you off."

"What do you-" Haley started and saw Kyle was walking to the water. "KYLE DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed. "KYLE I'M DEAD SERIOUS! IF THAT WATER TOUCHES ME YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kyle let her down as he burst out laughing. She smacked his shoulder. "Don't ever do that again!" Kyle looked at her. She looked so cute when she was scared. He smiled. "Don't you smile at me Carter!"

"Wow there! Calling me by my last name? I must be in trouble," he smirked.

She couldn't stay mad at him for that long. "Yes you are," she smiled.

"Okay James," Kyle put his hands on her waist and smiled. "What's my punishment?"

Haley put her arms around his neck and fell silent. They heard music from afar. "Dance with me," she said.

They started to slow dance as they gazed into each others eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were a good dancer?" Haley whispered as to not ruin the moment.

"Because it never came up," he whispered back with a smile.

She smiled back as they continued to dance. It was all so perfect: the darkness, the romantic music in the background, and the stars above. But what Haley loved the most was his embrace and the way he was looking at her.

When they heard the song fade Kyle leaned down to kiss her. Yes they've kissed many times since they got together. But that kiss beat all others. It was just them underneath the stars as another song came on. But they couldn't hear it. They were completely lost in each other. Haley could feel her heartbeat faster but she was very relaxed.

When they broke from the kiss for air Haley put her head against his chest as he embraced her and kissed her head. They just stood there listening to the music and the waves.

Haley then stepped back and looked at Kyle. "You have no idea how amazing you are," Kyle smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" Haley asked herself aloud.

Kyle laughed, "How did I?" He offered his hand to Haley as she took it and they continued walking.

They walked in silence and looked at the sand. Haley spotted a branch of wood. She then let go of Kyle's hand and took it. She started writing in the sand 'HJ + KC'.

She looked up at Kyle with a smile. "You want to write it somewhere that it won't erase tomorrow?" Haley shrugged. Kyle pointed at a tree that was ahead of them. "We can write it there"

She nodded with a smile, "Okay."

"Hop on my back," Kyle got in front of her.

Haley laughed and jumped on Kyle's back. Haley put her arms around his neck. "I haven't had one of these in ages!"

"Ready?" Kyle chuckled and before he heard an answer from her he started running to the tree.

They got there pretty quickly. And when they did Kyle swung Haley around and gave her a peck.

Haley giggled and looked at the tree. "How are we going to write our initials exactly?"

Kyle dug in his pocket and took out a pocketknife and walked to the tree. He started writing his initials and then handed the knife to Haley. She wrote her initials and drew a heart around the initials.

She handed Kyle the pocketknife, he took it and put it back in his pocket. He then walked towards Haley pressing her against the tree and started to kiss her.

---------------------------------------------------

Nathan looked at his laptop as Haley went into her room with that same grin she had for the past few days. She looked at her watch and then took off her sweater and put it with the rest of the dirty clothes. She then took out her pajamas which was basically a big shirt.

"No girl really has pajama pajamas," Nathan laughed to himself.

Haley then took off her shirt as Nathan's eyes widened and paid his complete attention to the laptop screen. "I'm an idiot, why didn't I think about this before?" He smiled.

She took off her jeans and put her clothes with the sweater. "Oh Kyle's so right," Nathan smirked remembering Kyle kept saying how hot she was.

Nathan then heard a knock on his door. He looked away from the laptop for a second, "No way, not now." He then looked back to the laptop.

There was another knock on the door. 'Fine I'll get it fast and then come back to watch,' he ran to the door.

"Aundrea," Nathan said when he opened the door with a sinking feeling.

"Boyfriend," she kissed him.

'Great! I missed that for a peck,' Nathan thought angrily. "What are you doing here? It's one in the morning."

"Try not to sound so happy," Aundrea rolled her eyes and started walking towards Nathan's room.

Nathan quickly ran in front of Aundrea to block her. "I'm tired Aundrea. Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I-" Aundrea started. "I fought with my parents and Brooke too. I couldn't stay in the house. So I got in the car and came here."

"So how can I help with that?" Nathan asked confused.

Aundrea stared blankly at him, "Comfort me."

"Now?! It's the middle of the night," Nathan said annoyed.

"You told me that if I ever need you I should come over because you'll always be there when I need you."

"Yes I did but one in the morning is out of the question," he replied.

"Fine," Aundrea said hurt walking towards the door to leave.

"Drea! Wait!" Nathan realized how he hurt her.

"Don't talk to me!" Aundrea said slamming the door as she left.

Nathan sighed and walked to his room to look at the laptop. Of course by then Haley was in her pajamas, or should he say 'big shirt' and the lights were off.

Great! So he missed it and he fought with his girlfriend because she made him miss it.

'I'll talk to her tomorrow,' Nathan decided as he closed the lights and went to sleep.

**A/N: Yeah so Nathan's getting a lil grumpy… haha. I could so see some readers being all like "NO! DON'T VIOLATE HER PRIVACY LIKE THAT!" lol… But I had this idea down from like forever ago. And seriously guys, I know you really want Naley interaction but it will be a while. I'll try to make things stay intresting until then. Oh and just for the record Nathan's still telling Kyle what to tell Haley and all. So don't think that because he doesn't have that earphone that it's all Kyle. Because it's not. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey… first off I want to say that I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! It's been a new semester at school and my teachers now are more demanding so I haven't had time… but I tried writing whenever I had the chance and wow! I didn't know the chapter was going to be this long! I mean 15 pages in Word!!! That's a lot in my book… haha. Another thing… I do NOT reply to my own fanfic… my sis used my account by accident cuz she didn't notice that I was logged in to my account and not hers… LOL! So anyway… here's the new chapter… **

**Chapter 12**

Nathan sat there with Kyle at their usual table waiting for Brooke and Aundrea.

"So what did you exactly do that made her pissed?" Kyle questioned.

"Just went off at her I guess," Nathan replied carelessly.

"Why?"

Nathan shrugged not wanting to tell Kyle that he had almost seen the girl that he is dating nude. He looked across the quad towards Haley's group of friends. She was laughing at something that Mouth said. "How's it going with her?"

Kyle sighed rolling his eyes, "Do we ever talk about something other than her?"

"Why is that a problem? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Nathan looked back at his friend.

"She is thanks to you. It's not like I chose to be her boyfriend. But why talk about her every second of the day?"

"I just want to see how things are going," Nathan said.

"Going well," Kyle nodded looking back at her and smiling. "When I'm with her I just feel like the role."

"Meaning?" Nathan raised a brow.

"Meaning that when I act like her boyfriend I actually feel like it. It's like I'm the character of her boyfriend if that makes sense."

"No," Nathan said. "Do you hate her?"

Kyle shook his head, "I have no reason to hate her."

"Do you not like her?"

"Let's put it this way, would I date her? No, the nice girl thing isn't for me. Would I be her friend? No, because our group of friends just aren't like her. But do I like spending time with her? I won't lie to you, Nate, I do."

"So you want to call this off?"

Kyle shook his head, "I could care less."

Nathan looked back at Haley. He was so close to see her naked. SO close! Nathan looked around the quad and saw Brooke and Aundrea walking towards them. He then saw Aundrea whispering something. Brooke nodded and they walked elsewhere.

"Aundrea!" Nathan got up and ran to his girlfriend. "Aundrea!" he said once again when he saw she continued walking.

He grabbed her by her shoulder as she stopped walking. "What do you want?" Aundrea turned around angrily.

"I want to apologize," Nathan started but then looked at Brooke. "Do you mind?"

Brooke looked at Aundrea, "You gonna be okay buddy?"

Aundrea looked at Nathan and then back at Brooke and nodded. Brooke gave Nathan a horrid look and then walked towards their usual seat.

"As I was saying, I'm really sorry. Look it was a long day and I wasn't really thinking straight and I was being stupid and cold. I'm just really sorry. Next time I promise, you can come at three in the morning if you need me." Aundrea smiled weakly. "Do you forgive me?"

Aundrea nodded as Nathan opened his arms and wrapped her with them. "I think I was drinking that night," Nathan joked and Aundrea started to laugh. Aundrea stepped back to look at Nathan. "So I see you and Brooke are back on track. What about your parents?"

"I apologized to them although I didn't really do anything wrong," Aundrea said. They started walking to Kyle and Brooke. "But its okay I guess because I'm not fighting with anyone now."

"Not even with your idiot boyfriend?"

"Not even him," she smiled.

* * *

Lucas, Peyton and Mouth burst out laughing as Haley was staring at the table. Lucas took notice, "What are you thinking of, Hales?"

After a few seconds Haley looked up at Lucas, "huh?"

"You're not really with us, what are you thinking of?" Lucas asked again.

"Oh, umm, well you know, the usual," Haley nodded.

"School?"

"Don't be stupid Lucas; she's thinking about Kyle," Peyton pointed out what they all already knew.

Haley blushed. "So things are going well?" Mouth asked happy for his friend.

Haley smiled, "Everything's perfect."

* * *

It was after lunch and Haley and Aundrea were sitting in their fifth period 'Honors Chemistry' class.

"And that was the answer to the last question of your homework," Mr. Evans said closing the overhead. "Moving on: Before you guys ask about the tests, yes I have them graded," he lifted up a page with the ID numbers and the grades. "But before I pass this around I want to say that this was the hardest test you guys will take this year. The grades weren't that great for the most part except a few. But there was one student that startled me. One hundred percent! Not missing a single question! And on this test?" the class gasped. It was, as Mr. Evans said, the hardest test they would take that year. Not missing one question was beyond impressive.

The students were all staring at Mr. Evans and waiting for him to say the student's name. "Haley James, congratulations," Mr. Evans smiled to his prized student. Students started congratulating Haley as she was still in shook. She knew she did well but she didn't know she hadn't missed a single question. "You're a genius, don't let it get to your head," all the students started laughing as Aundrea rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Aundrea whispered to herself. She hated the way Mr. Evans was looking at Haley as if she was the best student in the class by far. "Any other really good grades?" Aundrea questioned aloud trying to get the attention off of Haley.

Mr. Evans nodded, "Of course. No other one hundred percents but there was another very high grade."

"Care to share?" Aundrea asked getting annoyed.

"I don't usually share grades"

"You shared hers," Aundrea looked at Haley refusing to use her name. "Come on, if the person doesn't mind why not?"

"Okay," Mr. Evans said. "Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?" Aundrea was so caught up with the moment that she didn't understand.

"Do you mind that I will share your grade with the class?" he laughed.

"I was number two?" Aundrea gasped as if she didn't know it already. "Umm sure, I guess."

"You got one wrong and ended with a 98.3 percent," he smiled. "Congratulations."

"One?" Aundrea, this time, was actually surprised. She was one pathetic question away from her? One question! And he didn't even mention her grade!

Mr. Evans passed the sheet with the grades while everyone else looked at their grades; most if not all the students were not very happy with what they got.

At the end of the class Aundrea walked to Mr. Evans. "Were you kidding? Was it really one question?" Aundrea said in one breath.

Mr. Evans smiled, "Yes, good job."

"No, no, no!" Aundrea said. "That's not a good job. How could I miss a question?"

"Aundrea you got a very high A. That's really good for any Chemistry test let alone this one. Most of the people in the class got a 'C'."

"But I'm not most people," Aundrea said. "What question did I miss?"

Mr. Evans laughed, "If you want you can come tomorrow morning and I'll take out a copy of the test and you can look it over. Is that okay?"

Aundrea nodded, "Thanks."

"You're a great student Aundrea, don't worry about it," Mr. Evan smiled at her dedication to the class.

"Apparently not good enough," she said thinking of Haley.

"It's one question," Mr. Evans didn't connect the dots.

"I'm capable of a perfect, I know it"

Mr. Evans smiled once again, "I know you are." He then looked at the clock. "Look's like you'll be late for your next class, do you want me to write you a pass?"

Aundrea looked at her watch, "Yes please."

Mr. Evans wrote her a note and she thanked him and went out of the class. 'Just a few weeks,' Aundrea thought, 'Just a few weeks and I'LL be his prized student; him and all the other teachers'.'

* * *

"100 percent?! That's huge!" Kyle smiled at his girlfriend.

"I was surprised! I mean I knew I did well but I didn't know that I hadn't made a single mistake! And he said that it was one of the hardest tests," Haley was beyond excited. Although she was mad how Aundrea was able to make the whole thing about her.

"Well I have to get into class," Haley said.

"Bye baby girl," Kyle replied as he gave her a quick peck.

Haley went into her Government class as Kyle walked towards his Algebra class but not before he saw Nathan. "Hey man," he bumped Nathan's fist.

"You two seem cute," Nathan chuckled.

"Thanks," Kyle said sarcastically.

"No, I'm dead serious man," Nathan replied. "You two look like the perfect couple."

Kyle looked back to the class. "We're just like that I guess."

"Yeah well I need to get to class and you need to get to class," Nathan smiled. "See you around."

Kyle said his goodbye and Nathan walked into his class and towards his seat behind Haley. 'You could do shorter than that skirt,' Nathan smirked to himself looking at Haley remembering how she looked with lingerie. He wouldn't mind seeing her like that again.

Haley didn't even notice the smirk or that Nathan was walking past her to get to his seat. She was looking at her notebook as she got ready for class. He was just another guy in her class as far as she was concerned.

The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson. Haley was listening intently. Nathan would have to but he was to busy looking at the side of Haley's face. She was in front of him but she was looking at the teacher from the side so that was all that he could see of her.

* * *

'Grades!' Aundrea smiled walking to the list outside of her Calculus class. A forty point test and she got... thirty six. Thirty six?! And what about Haley?

Aundrea took out her notebook where she wrote Haley's ID number and then she looked back at the list. 756660: Thirty eight?! She got a thirty eight?! That was a ninety five percent! And she only got a ninety.

She calmed herself down and walked inside the classroom and sat at her seat next to Haley.

"What did you get on the test?" Aundrea questioned Haley as if she didn't know.

"Why? Do you want to know if I did better than you again?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm just wondering," Aundrea shrugged, "I got a 97.5."

Haley looked at Aundrea with surprise. "You only got one point off?"

"I take it you got lower than I did," Aundrea smiled her victory smile. Although she had made up the grade it still felt good to see Haley's reaction.

"I-" Haley started but decided not to say anything.

Aundrea continued smiling, 'If it feels this good when I'm faking it how great would it feel when it's real?'

The girls were so competitive. Everyone would have died for grades like theirs. But unless their grade was the highest in the class they were not satisfied with themselves.

* * *

The week passed pretty quickly between Kyle and Haley hanging out, homework, Nathan watching Haley and the lunches Kyle and Haley spent now inseparable.

Nathan looked at his laptop as Haley finished up her homework and walked to her closet to take out her guitar. "Again?" Nathan questioned. "Oh come on! What is this: the one millionth time this week?"

After watching Haley intently for a few minutes he looked at his watch and then picked up his cell phone.

"What's up?" Kyle questioned from the other line.

"Date tonight?"

"With you? I don't think so," Kyle chuckled.

"With Haley dumbass!" Nathan said annoyed.

"Relax! I know that. Yes I am. She begged me to go ice-skating with her. I said I'll pick her up at eight."

"Did you know that she just did homework? On a Friday night."

"Yep," Kyle said. "She told me that she would when I drove her to her house. I offered to hang out and she said that she wants to finish homework so she can free her weekend or something. She said she will probably finish most but not all of it."

"Okay," Nathan nodded. "Just drive by here before your date, okay?"

"Umm hmm," Kyle said in agreement.

Nathan hung up and looked back at Haley playing her guitar and singing. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Kyle made a face, "I hate these shoes," he said about the skates he was wearing. They were brown and pretty old.

Haley giggled, "Oh it's not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say, you have new white shoes and you're a girl," Kyle chuckled as they got up and started towards the ice rank.

"Well these are my sister's that left for college a few years ago. She didn't really use them so they're mine," Haley smiled.

They opened the door and they felt the cold air of the indoor ice rank. Kyle then started walking to the bleachers in the side.

"Kyle!" Haley laughed. "Where are you going?" She walked after him as they sat on the bleachers.

"You know how I promised you that I won't get you anything until you say yes?"

"Umm hmm," Haley nodded remembering.

"Okay," Kyle started. "Can I get you something?"

"No," Haley said without a moment's hesitation. "Now are you coming?"

"Since your answer was no, my answer is no too"

"Kyle!" Haley's jaw dropped. "That's so unfair!"

"No it's not," Kyle smirked.

"Fine then!" Haley got up. "I'm skating alone."

"Have fun," Kyle smiled.

"And maybe if I feel like ice-skating with someone I'm sure there will be a guy that will volunteer."

"Watch it!" Kyle laughed. Haley smiled at him and walked onto the ice and started to skate.

He just sat there and watched her skate with a smirk imprinted on his face. After a few minutes Haley finished up her round and stopped next to Kyle. "Please Kyle!"

He shook his head with a grin, "You're not getting me on that ice without saying yes."

Haley stepped closer to him so she had one foot on the floor and one on the ice. She grabbed his hands and tried to pull him to the ice.

"You have no chance," Kyle laughed as he let her continue pulling him. When she least expected it he grabbed her hands and pulled her to his lap. "Come on, say yes!"

Haley huffed, "Okay, fine!" She finally gave up.

"Seriously?"

"Do I have a choice?" Haley smiled.

Kyle pulled two boxes out of his pocket and placed them in Haley's hand. She was still sitting on his lap. "Here."

"You did NOT buy me something in advance!" Haley gasped. "I hate you!" She opened up the first box, "A ring?"

"White gold," Kyle smiled proudly.

"You did not!" Haley stared at the ring.

"I did," Kyle chuckled, "For my Princess."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Haley turned her attention to Kyle and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Not exactly the 'thank you' I expected," Kyle laughed.

"Because I asked you not to get me anything!"

"No, you said that I can get you something if you said 'yes' and you did," Kyle said.

"Well you got it before I said yes!" Haley complained.

"Just accept the gift Haley," Kyle leaned to Haley for a kiss.

"No," Haley got up and put her arm out with both the jewelry boxes. "You can't just get me jewelry! And it's not just any jewelry but really expensive too!"

"But you said that it was okay"

"I didn't say its okay, I said 'fine' because apparently I had no choice," Haley's hand was still in front of her as Kyle didn't take the boxes back. "Take 'em."

Kyle shook his head, "I got them for you and I'm not going to take them back." Haley put the boxes next to Kyle and started to walk away. "Hales!" He called after her and got up. He caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Haley turned around to look at Kyle. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, if you want I'll take them back. I don't like fighting with you."

"I don't either but I asked you not to buy me anything and you did."

"I just want to show you how much you mean to me," Kyle explained with a smile. "And next time I won't get you anything if you don't want. Do you want me to take it back to the store?"

Haley shook her head and looked to the floor. "No it's okay. I really like it," she looked up, "I mean really. Just don't get me anything, okay? At least until you ask me beforehand."

"Agreed," Kyle smiled and put his arm around Haley as she smiled up at him and they walked back to the ice-rank. "Open the other one," Kyle urged her.

"Okay," Haley laughed picking the other one. Inside a charm bracelet lay. Haley's jaw dropped once again. "Is it-"

"Silver, yes," Kyle smiled.

"Oh Kyle," Haley looked up at him.

"Oh and another thing," Kyle put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a bar of Hershey's chocolate. "Last time I asked you if you'd rather me give you a bar of chocolate."

Haley smiled and got up to give him a kiss. "Are we going to ice-skate now?" Haley giggled.

"Sure," Kyle laughed.

"Where should we put all the stuff you gave me?"

"I'll save it for you," Kyle put everything back in his pocket.

Kyle and Haley stepped on the ice. Still holding hands, they started skating around. "Okay wow," Kyle said. "I suck at this."

Haley laughed, "Well you can't be good at everything Mr. Perfect."

"How about you?" Kyle raised his brow. "You're allowed to be great at everything?" Haley shrugged. "Yeah, your ice-skating sucks too," he joked.

"No it doesn't!" Haley shot back.

"Oh really?"

Haley nodded letting go of Kyle's hand, "I'm pretty good actually," Haley said seductively.

"Oh you have no idea," Kyle smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I can skate backwards," Haley said as she turned around and started to skate backwards in front of Kyle. "I can turn," Haley spun. "What else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss me," Kyle skated closer to Haley and put his arm around her waist. He slowly brought his lips to hers.

Although Kyle did everything slowly she was still surprised and when he kissed her she lost balance and they both fell. Haley then started to laugh as Kyle smiled.

"Note to self: never kiss on ice," Haley said getting up.

"That's a stupid note," Kyle got up.

"You think we'd actually be able to kiss on the ice without falling?"

"People do it all the time in movies," Kyle grinned.

"Yeah, in movies!" Haley emphasized the last word. Kyle skated towards Haley. "Don't try it again, Kyle!" Haley smirked.

"Watch me," he backed Haley to the wall and put both his hands on either side of her.

"Don't do it," Haley whispered.

Kyle slowly leaned towards Haley and gently brushed his lips on hers. He then started to kiss her. The first few seconds she didn't react and Kyle thought of stopping but then she got really into it and put her arms around his neck.

They stood there making out not minding the fact that they were in a public place with little kids watching them. Haley of course totally forgot where they were.

"Mommy! Look!" a little five year old girl pointed at the young couple.

Haley then backed away and looked at the five year old girl, "Oh my god, I totally forgot where we were." Kyle chuckled and put a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear and gazed into her eyes. "Don't do that. You know how I melt in your arms when you look at me like that."

"I know," Kyle smirked putting his hands back at her waist.

"Kyle, there are a lot of little kids here," Haley giggled.

"They can watch," Kyle joked.

"Why did you even take me here if all you were going to do was kiss me?" Haley questioned.

"Because you wanted to come here," he explained.

Haley smiled. "Seriously though, I don't feel comfortable kissing here."

"Really? I think this is my new favorite make-out place," he teased.

"Kyle!"

"Yeah you're right: your bedroom's better."

Haley blushed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to kiss you," he smiled.

"And I want to kiss you too but just not here," Haley laughed.

"Let's get out of here and make out somewhere else. Maybe we can find a new 'favorite' make out place."

Haley giggled. "I want to stay." Kyle leaned to Haley for a kiss again. "Okay let's go," Haley stopped him before he kissed her.

Kyle laughed and they skated off holding hands.

They took off their shoes, took their own shoes, paid the money, walked to Kyle's car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" Haley laughed.

"Looking for a make-out place," Kyle looked around. "I'll take the right side and you'll take the left."

"But I'm already on the right so wouldn't it make sense if I looked to the right?"

"But then I don't get to look at you," Kyle smiled at Haley. Haley smiled back. "But yet again it might be better if we each look to our sides because if I start looking at you I won't stop and we'll get into an accident." Haley blushed and looked out her window. "How about we try the mall first?"

Haley laughed, "Okay."

* * *

Haley and Kyle walked into the glass doors of the mall while holding hands. "We're here," Haley laughed.

"You're right," Kyle stopped walking when they got to a fountain. He looked at Haley, "Let's get going."

Haley giggled as Kyle leaned down to Haley for a kiss. Haley kissed him back. Again, it was only them two. She couldn't even hear the water splashing from the fountain or the people that passed them. "Kyle," Haley backed away quickly. "What if someone that we know passes by?"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me, James?" Kyle smirked.

"First off, no I'm not. It's just that we're standing in the middle of the mall just making out. And second, don't call me by my last name, Carter."

"And why not, James?" he emphasized her last name.

"Because I love hearing you say my name. My FIRST name," she smiled.

"Okay, Haley James," he laughed.

"Funny," she whispered. "Just hilarious," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. He of course kissed her back.

After a few minutes of this they broke apart for air. "What now?" Haley questioned.

"Next location?" he laughed.

"Okay," Haley shrugged. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the mall laughing.

* * *

"Where are we?" Haley asked, her eyes covered by Kyle's hands. "Come on Kyle! Uncover my eyes!" Kyle laughed and before he did what she had asked he gave her a kiss on her neck. Haley giggled, "I get it, you're an amazing kisser. Now uncover my eyes!" Kyle uncovered her eyes. "Bowling alley? You took me to a bowling alley?"

Kyle smiled and turned his girlfriend around so she would face him and quickly started to kiss her.

After a few moments they broke apart, "too noisy."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Of course I can barely hear the noise when I'm concentrating on kissing you but even the little noise I hear is too much and it irritates me."

Haley laughed and looked around. "Bowling?"

"No thanks," Kyle laughed. "I want to kiss you."

They walked out of the bowling alley and into the street. "Here?"

"What?" Haley questioned.

"You want to make-out here?"

"In the middle of the street?" Haley laughed.

Kyle shrugged, "No one's out. That means no noise."

"Kyle-" Haley started but stopped when he walked closer to her making her walk backwards. When she was completely backed up to a wall she started, "Kyle, we can't seriously start kissing-" He cut her off by kissing her once again. "Here," she whispered when he backed away.

"We can't?" he raised his eye-brow.

Haley shook her head, "We can," she leaned up for another kiss. "How many more places do you have in mind?"

Kyle looked out to the distance, "how about we go to 3 more?"

"Sounds good," Haley smiled.

"Good," Kyle grinned.

* * *

"You're seriously kidding me," Haley gasped when she saw where Kyle stopped his car. "Barnes and Nobles?" she turned around to her boyfriend surprised that he dared to even consider making out with her in a book store.

Kyle laughed getting out of the car and walked towards her door. "Come out, baby."

"Your baby isn't coming," Haley said. "I can't make out in a book store!"

"And why not?" he opened her door, took her hand as she stood up and he closed her door.

"Because you don't do that at a book store!"

"Why? Is it disrespectful towards the books?" Kyle laughed.

Haley smacked his shoulder not believing that they were actually walking into the store. "Let's get this over with."

Kyle laughed once again and walked her towards the escalator. "Oh no," Haley shook her head when they got to the second floor and walked towards the escalator that went down when they got to the upper floor forcing Kyle to go after her.

"Why?"

"THE CHILDREN'S SECTION?!" Haley half yelled at Kyle. "You wanted us to make-out in front of all those little four year-olds?!"

Kyle chuckled; both at her reaction and his brilliant idea. "Well let's go to the fantasy section."

"And why is that?" Haley looked away.

"Because when I close me eyes and fantasize," Kyle put his hand to her cheek and turned her head to him gently. "I fantasize about you."

"Is that so?" Haley, still kind of pissed, questioned.

Kyle nodded with a smile. "Now wipe that frown of your beautiful face and say that you'll kiss me there."

"In your fantasies or in the fantasy section?" Haley asked.

"Both," Kyle smirked. They got off the escalator.

"Okay," Haley said grabbing Kyle's hand and leading him to the fantasy section. She had visited there a lot with Lucas. Kyle stopped Haley and kissed her. "What are you doing? This is the Historical Fiction section."

"Really?" Kyle smirked looking around at the books. "So does that mean that you're my wife and I get to be the drunken husband like we talked about earlier?"

"No," Haley said, "that means we're in the historical fiction section." Kyle grinned and leaned down for another kiss. "No," Haley moved quickly and continued walking.

"Hales!" Kyle complained following her.

"We're not at the fantasy section yet," Haley smiled to herself and suddenly stopped.

"Why are you stopping then?" Kyle nearly bumped into her at her sudden stop.

"Kiss me," she smirked.

"We're-" Kyle started.

"We're here," Haley said. "In your fantasies."

"Oh I don't think so," Kyle once again walked Haley backwards now to the book shelves and put both his hands on either side of her. "Because in my fantasies we're not in a library-"

"Book store," Haley corrected.

"Yeah, not there either," he grinned. "And you, my darling, aren't wearing jeans and a tee-shirt."

"Oh don't even go there," Haley smirked.

"Why not?" Kyle questioned. "It's my fantasies," and with this he lifted her chin and placed his lips atop of hers.

"Ouch," Haley said after about two minutes; looking behind her at the shelves that have been pressing against her back.

"Uncomfortable?" Kyle asked.

"Just a little," Haley replied. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Kyle said. "Let's go to the next place. I know it won't be painful." He laughed.

* * *

"You keep on surprising me," Haley exclaimed. They were in the entrance of a very fancy restaurant; probably the most expansive in town. "We could probably make out in the bathroom and it would still be pleasant," she joked.

"Okay," Kyle said pulling her towards the bathrooms.

"Kyle! I was totally kidding," Haley said horrified.

"Men's or Ladies'?"

Haley was shocked, "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I asked 'Men's or Ladies?'" Kyle repeated the question with a grin.

Haley smiled. "Ladies', we always have a couch," she whispered.

Kyle chuckled and pulled Haley into the Girls' Bathroom. "Sweet," he said looking at the couch.

Haley put her free hand on her mouth as she giggled. Kyle walked towards the couch and sat down as he pulled Haley to his lap. She smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss. "What if someone comes in?" Haley asked in between kisses.

"Let them," Kyle said as he deepened the kiss. Kyle lay down as Haley found herself on top of him. They continued making out as their tongues circled each other. They were so caught up with the kiss that they didn't notice that the door opened up.

A woman cleared her voice but they didn't respond. She tried it again and finally they turned their heads. "Oh my god," Haley whispered as a blush crept up her cheeks. She quickly got off of Kyle and stood up not knowing what to do with herself.

"I'll let you kids get out of here before calling the manager," the woman said as if being nice.

Haley looked at Kyle and grabbed his hand. "Sorry," she said as she quickly exited the bathroom.

She continued walking in silence until they were outside and then she put her hand to her mouth unbelievingly. Kyle looked at her terrified expression and started to laugh.

Haley dropped her hand and looked at her boyfriend, "What are you laughing at? That was so embarrassing!"

"No," Kyle started, "it was funny."

Haley looked at Kyle and walked to his car without saying a word. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was. Kyle looked after Haley, walked towards his car and then opened up the car and went in as Haley did the same.

Kyle started the engine but did not move the car and just looked at Haley. Haley sat there biting her bottom lip and then out of nowhere she started to laugh. She turned to Kyle and put her forehead on his shoulder. "That was actually pretty hilarious."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "It was," he smiled.

Haley sat straight and smiled at him. "Where to next?"

"For real?" he grinned.

"Of course, I mean we have one more place to go to," Haley leaned back at her seat and closed her eyes.

Kyle smiled to himself and started to drive towards their destined location.

* * *

Kyle got out of the car as he opened Haley's door. "How much do we have to walk?" Haley asked once he took her hand and pulled her out of his car. She closed the door.

"Not at all actually," Kyle said looking straight ahead; just a small sidewalk separating between them and the location.

Haley's eyes widened, "No! No! No!"

"Haley, come on!" Kyle chuckled taking her hand. He almost had to pull her.

"No!" Haley said again as she tried walking backwards so he wouldn't be able to pull her. "You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can," Kyle smiled and in a quick move grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"Kyle! Stop it!" Haley started kicking. Kyle smiled down at her in his arms. "I'm dead serious! You're dropping me now!"

"Okay," Kyle dropped one of his hands as Haley quickly put both her arms around his neck.

"Don't you dare drop me!" Haley said horrified.

"I promise not to drop you if you promise to go in with me and make out there," Kyle smirked.

"You can't do this to me!" She whined.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Haley looked at Kyle, "Fine, but I hate you."

Kyle chuckled and put Haley down gently. "There."

"You have no idea what you're doing to me!" Haley folded her arms across her chest.

"It's just Karen's Café," Kyle said.

"Yes, but Karen's like my second mom," Haley complained. "How would you feel to make out in front of your mom?" Kyle raised his brow. "And what if Lucas is there?"

"I guess we'll find out," Kyle put his hand out for Haley to take.

She looked at it and then started walking to Karen's without Kyle. "Let's get this over with," she murmured, the second time that night.

Kyle caught up with her, smiling. He opened up the door for her. She looked at him and then walked in.

"Haley!" Karen smiled. "How are you kiddo?"

Haley smiled back, "Good. And you?"

"I'm fine," Karen said looking at the guy standing next to Haley.

Haley caught her gaze, "This is Kyle," she looked up at him, "my boyfriend."

Karen nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," he smiled.

"We're just gonna-" Haley gestured towards a seat in the corner.

"Okay, if you guys want anything just say the word, it's on the house."

Haley smiled once again and walked to the table with Kyle. They sat down as Kyle pulled out a menu. He looked briefly at Haley who was starring at the table.

"Hey," Kyle pulled her head up with a gentle movement of his hand. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Haley looked straight into his eyes. But they were so loving it was pretty hard to act the way she was.

"I think you can't wait to kiss me," he smirked.

"I hate you," she looked back down at the table and started picking at it. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"No you don't," he laughed.

"Come on Kyle," she looked back at him. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Not if you don't want to"

"Okay," Haley smiled, "we're out of here." She started to get up but Kyle grabbed her arm as she looked at him. "What?"

"You liar," he said as she sat down.

"Liar? Why am I a liar?"

"Because you want to kiss me," Kyle stated. "You want it badly."

"Is that so?" Haley replied.

"Yep."

"How do you figure?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Kyle smiled.

"You can see it in my eyes?" Haley raised a brow.

"And you don't hate me either," Kyle looked back at the menu. "Do you?"

Haley looked at Kyle, "No I don't; I don't hate you."

Kyle put the menu down and looked at Haley. He put his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes. "I don't hate you either," and with this he leaned closer to her as their eyes fluttered shut and they shared another kiss. Kyle slipped his tongue into her mouth as her lips parted easily as if she gave him permission to kiss her there.

Karen looked up from the counter she was cleaning and looked at the couple. She smiled to see Haley so happy. "Hey Ma," Lucas walked to his mom from the back room as his eyes fell on Haley and Kyle. "What is he doing here?"

"What's wrong?" Karen noticed the tone in his voice. "He's her boyfriend he can be here if she's here."

"Yeah, well he's an ass," Lucas whispered silently starring at his best friend.

"I thought you'd be a little more supportive of Haley," Karen admitted.

"Seriously mom, you don't know me," Lucas replied.

"And you do?" Karen looked up at her son.

Lucas was silent for a second, "He's Nathan's best friend. How can you not be an ass with a friend like that?"

"I'll take that as a no," Karen said. "I hope you're not giving Haley a hard time with this."

Lucas finally looked away from the couple and then at his mom. Without saying a word he started for the back room. "You're almost out of salt."

They broke from the kiss. "Leave me breathless, why don't ya," Kyle smiled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Haley giggled and looked at Karen quickly. She saw her smiling and then quickly busying herself as if she wasn't even looking. "So we're done here?"

Kyle shrugged, "It wasn't so horrible, was it?"

"No, no!" Haley said quickly. "It was great, it really was."

"Good," Kyle smiled.

"But seriously," Haley got up, "let's kiss somewhere else."

Kyle laughed, "Okay." He got up.

They started walking towards the door. "Kyle," Haley stopped, "can I meet you at the car?"

"Sure," he gave her a quick peck as he went out of the café and Haley walked towards Karen.

"Karen," Haley leaned on the counter, "I'm sorry for this it was just something stupid that-" Haley stopped, "yeah."

Karen laughed, "It's okay Haley, you don't have to explain. I was a teenager once too. I know what it's like to kid around."

Haley smiled, "Good."

"And for what it's worth," she started. "I approve."

Haley grinned, "Oh Karen, you're the best."

"So you're falling for him?"

"Oh you have no idea," Haley smiled. "I'm falling hard and fast."

Karen laughed, "Well don't keep him waiting, have fun. And don't be a stranger, come by more often."

Haley nodded. "Bye Karen! thanks for everything." With this she smiled one more time and left the Café.

Lucas heard the entire conversation from the back room and couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart. She couldn't be falling for him. Being steady was one thing but actually falling for him. '… hard and fast' her voice rang in his ear; 'I'm falling hard and fast'.

* * *

Haley opened the car door and got in. Kyle started to drive off. "Where to?" she smiled.

"Doesn't really matter," he said. After two minutes he stopped his car. His car was parked exactly across from the moon, stars and a river.

Haley gasped at the beauty of it all while Kyle unfastened his seatbelt and went to the back seat of his car.

Haley turned around to look at him, "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Come on," he smirked putting his hand in front.

Haley giggled, unfastened her seatbelt, grabbed his hand as he pulled her to the back seat. "What now?" she said.

"What now?" he chuckled as he leaned closer to her and gave her a light kiss. "That now," he backed away. "Do you approve, my princess?"

Haley pretended to be thinking, "I suppose."

"Good," he whispered leaning towards her once again and brushing his lips gently over hers. It was her tongue this time that fought for entrance to his mouth as his lips parted. While he deepened the kiss he leaned forward so he ended up atop of her. Their tongues playing the very familiar game they've been playing all night. You would think that after a night like that they'd be sick of kissing, but no one really gets sick of kissing, especially them; especially when it was with each other. They were parked where no other car was and no people passed. It was just them two. Once again, it seemed perfect.

Haley broke the kiss for air. Kyle then started to kiss her neck. She was still breathless and those kisses didn't really help her to regain her breath. She bit her bottom lip. Kyle went back to kissing Haley's lips.

After a few minutes Haley backed away. "Kyle," she breathed heavily.

"Haley," he said breathing deeply himself getting off of her as she sat up.

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter how I acted today and how many times I've said 'I hate you' I really had a lot of fun," she said once she was able to regain her breath.

Kyle smiled at her. "Good to hear."

The next thing they knew Kyle was lying down and Haley had her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. "Describe me in one word," Haley said out of the blue.

"Okay," Kyle said with a smile, "perfect."

Haley smiled to herself. She loved the way they were laying and the way he was stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "What time is it?"

Kyle looked at his watch, "One thirty."

Haley opened her eyes and got up, "You're kidding right?" Kyle shook his head and showed Haley his watch. Haley grabbed it as her eyes widened, "One thirty?!"

"What did you think?" Kyle chuckled.

Haley shrugged and started to gather up her hair until it was perfect for a ponytail. She then remembered she didn't have one with her and dropped her hair down.

"Hales, are you okay?" Kyle asked concerned.

"I'm just tired," she explained yawning as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Right on cue," he laughed. "Want me to drive you home?"

"I don't want tonight to end," Haley frowned.

"Too late," Kyle started. "Tonight ended an hour and a half ago."

Haley smiled and gave him a quick peck. She then started for her seat but not before Kyle grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her back to him and started to tickle her. She laughed and then he stopped tickling her. "You really are tired, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Haley looked Kyle in the eye.

"Well I can't tell by looking at you. You still look gorgeous," he smirked.

"Stop sucking up and drive me home," Haley smiled.

"Will do," he chuckled as they both climbed back to their seats.

* * *

It was the night after and Nathan saw Haley pulling her guitar out once again. She was defiantly happier than she was before she met Kyle. She wasn't miserable before or anything but she just needed what Kyle gave her.

Kyle would tell Nathan about the dates and how everything was going so well. But all Nathan really saw was her in her room. He couldn't even hear her. He just saw her playing music. Nathan got out his keys and exited the apartment.

He found himself in front of Haley's house. He knew it was hers because he was the one to find the address for Kyle's first date with her. He got out of the car and saw the only room with the lights still on. He slowly walked towards it but couldn't hear a thing.

He looked up at the open window and a crazy idea overcame him. He then started to climb up the side of her house making sure not to make any kind of noise. He silently scaled to her window.

When he got close enough to hear he nearly fell. The voice he heard was not what he expected but rather the voice of an angel. He stood there dumbfounded just listening to her voice and her guitar. 'And do you sing?' he remembered Kyle's question. 'No,' was her answer.

How could someone hide such a talent, such a voice? Nathan hung there at the side of her house just listening to her; refusing to leave before the end of the song. She intrigued him, which was defiantly something he did not expect.

**

* * *

A/N: yep… there ya go! Some Naley… lol. I know that it's nothing close to what you guys want but seriously… be patient. And I really thought of it and I realized that there is still a while until any Naley so seriously if you think that when you post "Naley please" that means I'll have Naley then you're wrong… lol. But I promise that there will be Naley… this is just not like other Naley fics where there's straight Naley from the beginning. Anyway… I wrote a one-shot so you can check that out… it's really short. And I'm gonna post soon another story of mine that is complete (I wrote it a while ago and had it posted on another site) so I hope you guys will check them out. Leave a comment please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back with a longer update! 19 pages in Word! I wrote this chapter a few days ago but I had to reread it one million times, lol. So I hope you like it and write me a reply! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

**_For All You're Worth_**

Nathan and Kyle ran to the stand with the basketballs and took one each. Second period basketball class was by far their favorite.

"And tonight?"

"Yes," Kyle nodded. "Tonight we're going out too."

They walked bouncing their basketballs closer to the basket. "You're going to the movies, correct?" Kyle nodded. "What movie?"

"Does it matter?" Kyle grinned shooting the ball as Nathan did the same.

Nathan laughed. "You really need to work on your free throws," Nathan said as Kyle missed the shot and Nathan made it.

They ran to get their basketballs, "Well I know I can score with Haley."

Nathan chuckled, "Yes, we both know that."

They shot again but this time from the sidelines, "See? I can shoot."

Nathan nodded as they continued shooting around. "So today, after your date," Nathan shot a three-pointer, "you're going to tell Haley you love her."

Kyle turned to Nathan in surprise right as he was shooting and, of course, missed it. "Sorry, what?"

"You defiantly need to work on that," Nathan nodded towards the basket.

"I'm not going to tell her that I love her," Kyle argued.

"Okay, here's the thing that you're not getting: you're the puppet and I'm the puppet master, you do as I say."

"Nate, your lines might have worked with other girls but Haley's not like them."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "All of the girls are the same. She'll melt in your arms. You have no idea how many times I've got out of things by saying stuff like that to Aundrea."

"Haley's not Aundrea!" Kyle said. "Look, I know Haley. I learn from her in one date more than you learn from watching her a month on that stupid camera. She won't go for it."

"Then you need to tell me. Everything that you find out about her goes straight to me, got it?"

"Okay," Kyle nodded, "so let's start with this: I'm not going to tell her I love her because she's not the kind of girl to fall for that."

"You're telling her and that's final," Nathan said. "Understood?"

"Fine," Kyle said angrily, "but if this relationship goes downhill because of this than it's your fault."

"It's not going to go downhill," Nathan reassured him. "It's perfect timing. You get her up to her room and say it there."

"I sleep with her?" Kyle's eyes widened with interest.

"No dumbass," Nathan said. "You're not going to sleep with her."

"When will I?" Kyle asked not believing that he had to ask Nathan for permission to sleep with his girlfriend.

"You won't."

"What?!"

"You're not going to sleep with her. It's one thing to do all of this, but for her to say that her first time was with a guy that gave smack about her."

"First off, how do you know she's a virgin? And second, if I supposedly give smack about her than why am I going to tell her I love her?"

"It doesn't matter if she is or not. Sex is this huge deal for girls and saying that you slept with someone that didn't care about you isn't really the greatest thing to say, and because we know that you don't care about her. And she won't sleep with you. And if you pressure her about it and ruin this for me I'm going to kick your ass, got it?!"

"I can't believe that you're telling me that I can't have sex with my own girlfriend," Kyle rolled his eyes finally going to get his basketball as Nathan did the same.

* * *

A few periods passed since Kyle and Nathan's conversation and Aundrea and Brooke were sitting next to each other in their sixth period Digital Art class. They were both working on their own digitalized pictures and talking to each other.

"I'm just saying that it's weird," Aundrea shrugged. "I mean it's our Kyle and seeing him with her is bizarre."

Brooke laughed looking at Aundrea's computer, "That's cute."

"Thanks."

"But seriously," Brooke looked back to her computer and continued her own work, "I completely understand. I mean I don't hate her as much as you do but she's totally the biggest teachers' pet I've seen in years. And I've seen some pretty bad ones. And Kyle with her… well let's just say she's not his type."

"But she's totally buying it," Aundrea smiled to herself.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled as well. She loved being in the whole operation.

After a few moments of silence Aundrea gasped, "Oh my god," she turned to Brooke, "what if Nathan's playing me?"

"What?" Brooke looked at her best friend. "No Aundrea, he wouldn't do that."

"And why not? I mean if he's capable of getting Haley to fall for Kyle, which is basically the perfect boyfriend that Nathan molded, how do I know he's being real with me?"

"Because he just is," Brooke said.

Aundrea frowned, "Brooke what if this whole thing is a lie?"

"It's not!" Brooke reassured her. "Look, when I talk to Nate in our classes he lights up when he talks about you! You have to see it, it's adorable."

"What if that's an act too?"

"Why would he work that hard? I mean you two aren't even sleeping together. He has no reason to be with you unless he wants too."

"Brooke!" Aundrea's eyes widened not believing Brooke had said that they weren't sleeping together without even lowering her voice so everyone won't hear.

"What? Everyone knows you guys aren't," she shrugged. "No wait actually there might be people that think-"

"That's not even the point!" she cut in, "I mean we can't talk about this here in class."

"Why not? I do it all the time," Brooke smirked.

Aundrea rolled her eyes, "Well I don't."

"Davis, Jones," the teacher scolded, "I don't mind if you guys talk as long as you do your work."

"I'm so sorry," Aundrea said as she turned to the teacher and then back to Brooke who had her eye-brow raised. "What?"

"You're 'sorry'?"

Aundrea rolled her eyes. "I'm on good terms with all my teachers and I'm not going to make an acceptation just because you're a bad influence on me," she turned back to her computer.

Brooke snorted and looked back to her work. "Teacher's pet," she coughed.

Aundrea turned wide-eyed to Brooke, "I _am_ not."

"You are," Brooke said still looking at her computer, "just like Haley."

"Do not compare me to her"

Brooke laughed at how annoyed that comment got Aundrea, "relax."

"Tell me that I'm nothing like her," Aundrea demanded.

"Drea chill, you're not," Brooke laughed finally turning to Aundrea.

"Good," Aundrea turned to her computer.

"Teacher's pet," Brooke whispered with a smile. Aundrea smacked Brooke on the shoulder as they both laughed.

* * *

"She thinks what?" Nathan asked as they were sitting in their Algebra class, the last period of the day.

"That you don't really like her," Brooke explained whispering.

"I'm doing this whole Haley thing for her, why would I be playing Aundrea?"

"Because you're playing Haley too."

"So what?"

"So you're capable of tricking a girl," Brooke looked over at the teacher who hadn't even noticed they were talking. "I mean Aundrea can't stand Haley but she knows the girl isn't stupid. So if you're capable of having Haley fall for Kyle how does she know that you're not doing the same to her?"

"Unbelievable," Nathan leaned back in his chair.

"Look Nate, I talked to her and she'll be fine just make sure to let her know that you're not playing her."

"I'm not," Nathan leaned closer to Brooke again.

"I know"

"This isn't supposed to cause problems for us I mean I'm just doing this whole stupid thing for her."

"Tell her that," Brooke said. "Just make sure not to call it 'stupid'."

"Whatever," Nathan said. "Thanks for telling me."

Brooke shrugged, "Sure. So what's next in the agenda for this whole scenario?"

"Date of course," Nathan said. "They're going to the movies."

"Oh my god! Get them to see a chick flick!"

"Yeah right," Nathan snorted, "Kyle at a chick flick."

"Fine," Brooke pouted, "but make sure she chooses the movie and he doesn't give her a hard time about it. That way he'll be golden."

"Aha"

"So, anymore?"

"They're going to hang out for a while and then he'll take her to her place and tell her he loves her."

Brooke gasped, "He is not!"

"He is," Nathan smirked.

"Oh that's so sweet! Is he just going to come out and say it or-"

"Brooke, it's not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not big deal? It's a huge deal! Do you know how much girls dream about that moment?"

"I have it all planned out," Nathan took a piece of paper out of his binder and gave it to Brooke. "This is how it's going to happen."

Brooke took the piece of paper and read it. "Oh my god," she gasped. "This is so romantic!" Nathan chuckled. "So you're like the screenwriter and Kyle's the actor?"

"Well I wouldn't say screenwriter because unfortunately I can't write what she's going to say and how she'll react."

"Oh, she'll love it," Brooke smirked.

"Kyle says she'll hate it," Nathan said.

"Well Kyle has no idea what he's talking about and doesn't understand girls. I mean this way," she lifted up the piece of paper, "there's no way she's going to reject him."

"But if she does?"

"She won't," Brooke looked at the note again and smiled.

"Davis, Scott," the teacher said. "Pay attention!"

"Ugh," Brooke rolled her eyes, "fourth time today."

"Eighth," Nathan smirked.

* * *

"What movie?" Haley asked over the phone.

"Don't care," Kyle replied. "Whatever you want to see."

"Chick flick?" Haley asked hopeful.

"Not a chance," Kyle chuckled.

"You said whatever I want!"

"Well that doesn't count," Kyle said.

"Fine, well what do you want to see?"

"I said I don't care," Kyle said. "Aside from chick flicks," he quickly added.

Haley laughed, "Comedy?"

"Sure," Kyle shrugged, "or action."

"The Italian Job," Haley smiled. "What movie did I say from our date, do you remember?"

"A Walk to Remember," Kyle said.

Haley smiled to herself, "What date was it?"

"Second, it was right before I pushed you into the pool."

Haley giggled, "What date number will it be tonight?"

"No idea," Kyle shrugged. "Sorry."

"I'll tell you a secret," Haley said. "I don't know either."

Kyle chuckled, "Over ten probably."

"Probably," Haley smirked.

"There's a movie that sounds good at six thirty," Kyle said after looking at his computer. "I'll send you the link to it."

Haley sat next to her computer as a message saying she got an e-mail came up. She clicked that and went to the link Kyle sent. "Okay," Haley said, "looks good."

"Good," Kyle said. "So pick you up in two hours?"

"Do I really have to wait that long to see you?"

Kyle chuckled, "I wish not but I promised Nathan we'll meet."

Haley sighed, "I'll do homework, I guess."

"You guess? What happened to the Haley that wanted to do homework instead of hanging out with me?"

Haley laughed, "I never chose homework over you; I just said I wanted to finish it before we meet."

"And now?"

"Now," Haley started, "I want to be with you."

Kyle smiled, "I'll see what I can do to get to you earlier."

"Good," Haley beamed. "Bye then."

"Miss you already."

"Me too,"

"Bye baby,"

"Bye," Haley put the phone back in place and looked at her watch.

"Adorable," Nathan said looking at Haley.

"What can I say man, I'm gifted," Kyle laughed making sure his cell was off.

"Anyway this is the things you have to say and do today," Nathan walked to his printer and handed the papers to Kyle.

Kyle took them and started to read over them. He was used to being handed these sheets. He never had to read them a lot of times. Nathan didn't care if he said the exact wording as long as it was something close. But towards the end of the last page it said in bold 'Know this word for word'.

"Are you serious?" Kyle looked at Nathan and pointed at the bold print.

"Yep," Nathan said. "This moment is too important for you to know if kind of."

Kyle rolled his eyes and flipped to the first page again. Kyle started laughing, "Oh this is good."

"It always is," Nathan smirked. "What can I say man, I'm gifted," Nathan mimicked what Kyle said earlier.

"Funny," Kyle said not even looking up at Nathan. "How do you know that she's going to say 'no'."

"Because she will," Nathan replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to call Aundrea."

Kyle shrugged as he continued to read the course of his night.

"Hello"

"Aundrea it's Nate."

"I know, what's up?"

"Brooke told me what you guys talked about"

"And?"

"And I'm not playing you. I would never."

"How do I know that? I mean Haley's a smart girl but she's falling for Kyle and believing the whole thing. If it's possible to get her like that how do I know that you're not doing the same with me?"

"Because I'm a horrible actor," Nathan laughed. "Come on Drea, you can't truly believe that I'd be able to pull this off with you. I just provide Kyle with the words and the actions but when it comes down to it I would never be able to do that."

Aundrea smiled to herself, "You promise?"

"I promise."

After another few minutes Nathan hung up the phone. "Photo booth?" Kyle laughed.

"Then your house," Nathan said.

"And then hers," Kyle continued.

"Exactly," Nathan nodded. "Have you started on the 'I love you' part?"

Kyle nodded, "But Nate, I don't love you."

Nathan threw a mini-basketball at Kyle. "Don't even go there."

Kyle laughed and looked at the laptop screen, "She's gorgeous."

"And she's yours," Nathan said.

* * *

Kyle and Haley walked into the mall and walked towards the cinema. "You want to kiss there again?" Kyle pointed to the place next to the fountain where they kissed a week earlier.

Haley laughed, "We'll be late to the movie."

"Come on, we're half and hour early."

"I'm not going to kiss you now," she smiled as they continued walking.

Haley looked down at their hands that were interlaced. She loved how it felt to have her hand in his and his in hers.

"Two tickets for six thirty," Kyle pointed at the movie they wanted.

"19.95," Kyle paid for the tickets before Haley could say anything to object. "Here you go sir, enjoy the show."

"Popcorn?"

"Sure," Haley said taking out her wallet, "but I'm paying."

"Hales," Kyle complained.

"I don't pay, we don't get any."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Kyle smiled.

Haley shrugged, "Popcorn or no popcorn? Oh and a drink too. Anything really, as long as I pay 20 dollars."

Kyle laughed, "This is not necessary."

"Yes it is," Haley insisted. "What do you want?"

"Fine," Kyle said, "popcorn and a drink."

"That's it? How about snow caps?"

Kyle chuckled, "okay."

"So only one drink? What do you want?"

"Coke," Kyle shrugged.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "I don't like coke. How about you take a coke and I'll take pink lemonade?"

"Okay," Kyle nodded. "Butter or no butter on the popcorn?"

"No butter," Haley said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Haley ordered a medium popcorn, two drinks and snow caps.

"Satisfied?" Kyle joked.

"Very," Haley smiled as they walked into the theater.

They sat down somewhere near the middle although Kyle said it would be better to sit in the back. "But I want to actually see something!"

"The movie theater is not that full, we'll be able to see from the back."

"It is full," Haley looked around.

"Not that full, and it won't get any more full"

"Any fuller," Haley corrected with a smile.

"That too," Kyle chuckled. "Back?"

"Middle," Haley insisted.

"Back," Kyle said once again.

Haley walked even closer to Kyle and stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Middle."

"Well if you say it like that," Kyle smirked.

Haley smiled and sat down as Kyle slid next to her. Haley handed Kyle the popcorn. "Here."

"What, you don't want any?"

"I just don't want to hold it," Haley laughed as she took some popcorn.

Kyle took some popcorn as well after smiling at Haley, "You're really something."

Haley finished up the popcorn she popped into her mouth, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you're really something."

"Okay," Haley laughed as she popped more popcorn into her mouth. The lights darkened and the commercials started. "You're really something too," she whispered.

"Nice to know," Kyle whispered back. Haley smiled but was already looking at the screen. "So-"

"Shh," Haley said.

"You watch the commercials?" Kyle laughed.

Haley nodded, "yep. This seems nice, I want to see it."

"It's a chick flick," Kyle said when he turned his head to the screen.

"I know"

"I'm not gonna watch it with you."

"I'll see it with Peyton," Haley stuck out her tongue.

Kyle chuckled as he took more popcorn and Haley drank from her lemonade. A few commercials passed and after each one Haley would say whether she'd like to watch it or not.

"Oh my god," Haley looked away from the screen.

"What?" Kyle raised a brow and looked at the screen.

"It's a horror movie."

"So?"

Haley pouted, "I hate scary movies. I can't even watch commercials for them."

Kyle laughed as they heard a scream. "It doesn't seem that bad. You see that little kid seems to be killing his parents."

"Kyle don't tell me what's happening!" Haley said.

"And now the kid goes to foster homes and his foster parents keep dieing and the police think it's some sort of messed up coincidence."

"Kyle, stop it!"

"Hey look! The five year old kid is holding a gun," a shot was heard.

"Oh my god, he shot someone?"

"Yep, his grandma," Kyle laughed. Haley put her hand to her mouth still not looking at the screen. "So cool, the kid's possessed. Oh there we go, he's chocking his baby foster sister."

"He's what?!" Haley's eyes widened. "Don't you dare tell me!"

Kyle smiled, "It's coming out soon. You want to go see it with me Hales?"

"Not a chance in hell," Haley put her hand to her heart as she turned back to the screen as another commercial came on.

Kyle laughed, "You're funny. Did that actually scare you?"

"Scare me? I'm terrified, and I hate you for telling me everything that happened!"

"Oh I didn't tell you everything," Kyle assured her. "I didn't mention the part where he slit his mom's throat when she was-"

"Kyle!" Haley turned to him.

"Popcorn?" he offered with a smile.

"No thanks," Haley crossed her arms across her chest and looked back to the screen. "Oh I'm defiantly watching this one."

Kyle looked at the screen, "why?"

"Because he's so hot," she smirked.

"That one?"

"No, the blonde one. He's always shirtless in his movies," Haley sighed. "Now that's what I call perfect."

"Hales seriously-"

"Yeah the other guy's not bad either," Haley continued. "Wow, not bad at all," she said as a scene of him in the shower passed. The commercial ended, "That movie's defiantly on my list."

"You'd waste ten dollars to watch that movie?"

"Ten dollars to stare at them for two hours," Haley smirked knowing she got to him. Haley looked at Kyle and smiled, "So worth it."

Kyle laughed, "Okay, I get it: I won't describe horror movies to you again."

"That's great and all but I'm serious about watching that movie."

The movie started and they were already finished with their popcorn. Kyle put the bag on the floor and looked at the screen.

Ten minutes into the movie Kyle put his arm around Haley placing his hand on her arm. She smiled to herself but didn't say a word. Haley could feel his gaze on her. He was obviously not paying any attention to the movie. He was looking her up and down.

"Haley," he whispered. She turned her head to his as he leaned to her for a kiss.

But Haley backed away before he kissed her. "Not here," she whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Because I'm not a fan of kissing at the movies. I think it's dumb to pay money to sit in a movie theater, not watch the movie and just kiss."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well here's what you didn't consider," Kyle started. "We're sitting here in the dark with a bunch of strangers and that just makes me want you even more."

"Really?" she smirked.

"Really," he smiled, "oh and also the way you're whispering now."

"What about it?" Haley raised a brow.

"It's sexy and turns me on," Kyle smirked.

Haley smiled to herself. "Can you two please be quiet?" an old lady sitting behind them asked.

"Sorry," Kyle said. "But that really depends on her."

"On me?" Haley mouthed without making any sound.

"Yeah because you see if you don't kiss me I'm just going to keep ta-" Haley leaned to kiss Kyle.

"Better?"

"Very," Kyle said as Haley looked back at the screen. "How about another one? Just this time make it exceptionally long."

"Kyle," Haley smiled without turning towards him.

"Okay, whatever you want," Kyle said as he placed his hand on her thigh and started drawing little circles with his fingers as it sent a tingle throughout her body.

Haley put her hand on his and turned her body towards his and leaned towards him. She pressed her lips against his as his tongue fought for access to her mouth.

The woman behind them cleared her voice but they did not seem to notice, "Excuse me," again: nothing.

She then got up and moved a seat.

Meanwhile Kyle and Haley continued making out as Kyle put his hand in her hair. An hour later they broke apart, both breathless. "I told you it would be better in the back," Kyle said in between breaths.

"I don't mind kissing here," Haley smiled as she leaned towards Kyle again.

He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss and their tongues circled each other. That's the way they spent the next hour of the movie. Just making out and taking 'breathing breaks'.

They were really surprised that suddenly the lights came on and even more surprised when they remembered they were in a movie theater.

"The entire movie?" Haley looked at the scrolling credits on the screen and at the people exiting the theater.

Kyle laughed. "Yep, the entire movie."

"I didn't even finish my lemonade," Haley frowned. "And I don't know what happened to that lawyer that we saw at the beginning."

"She probably died, I think I heard an explosion a while back," Kyle laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Excuse me," she said to a passing couple. "What exactly happened in the end?"

"Sandra and Josh got married," the woman smiled.

"Okay thanks," Haley said.

"No problem," the couple left.

"Who's Josh?" Haley asked confused.

"I can't believe you asked some random person what happened in the movie," Kyle chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I would have watched the movie."

"Well you didn't watch it," Kyle took his coke as Haley took her lemonade. "What kind of action movie ends with a wedding?"

"The kind we don't watch," Haley giggled.

They exited the theater and started to walk around the mall after they threw away their drinks. They interlaced hands and Haley leaned her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"Tired again?" Kyle laughed.

"Nope," Haley said. "I just felt like doing this."

"Well what did you think of the movie?"

"It was fun," Haley replied with a smile.

"The movie was fun?"

"No, what we did during the movie was fun," Haley laughed.

Haley stopped in front of a jewelry store and stared at something. Kyle looked at Haley and then followed her gaze. "You looking at the ring or at the necklace?"

"Ring," Haley said.

"You like it?"

Haley nodded, "It's nice."

"You want me to get it for you?"

After a few seconds Haley looked away from the ring and looked at Kyle, "No, it's okay."

"Let me rephrase that," Kyle said. "Do you want it?"

"Kyle I-"

"Haley it's a 'yes' or 'no' question. And be truthful," Kyle said.

Haley looked to the floor, "Yes."

"Can I get it for you?" Kyle asked. "Do I have your permission?"

"Kyle," Haley began to protest.

"Come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the small boutique. "The least we can do is see how much it costs," Kyle walked to one of the women who were walking around.

"Excuse me," Kyle said. "How much does that ring right there cost?" he pointed towards the sapphire ring.

"120 dollars," the woman said. "And for an additional 35 we can carve something in the inside of the ring."

Kyle looked at Haley. "Come on, let me get it for you," Kyle begged.

"120 dollars Kyle? That's a lot," Haley said.

"155," Kyle said. "I want to engrave your initials."

"Kyle," Haley started.

"Haley please, I missed your last birthday."

"I didn't know you on my last birthday!"

"Now that's a huge mistake. Just think of this as a late birthday present."

"Kyle"

"Haley," he pouted before she could say anything.

She looked towards the ring, "okay. But only if you engrave our initials."

Kyle smiled and looked at the woman who nodded and handed Kyle a sheet of paper to fill in with the exact letters he wanted to engrave. "HJ and then KC?"

"Sure," Haley smiled down at the paper.

Kyle then took out his credit card and paid for the ring. "It will be ready in half an hour," the lady said.

Haley and Kyle didn't expect it to be that soon but thanked the woman and walked out of the store.

"You're the sweetest guy ever," Haley smiled.

"Anything for my girl," Kyle said.

They continued walking. "Photo booth?" Kyle offered.

"If I pay," Haley said.

"Okay," Kyle laughed as they walked into the photo booth and Haley paid the five dollars for two strips.

"Ready?" Haley asked after already pressing the 'Go' button.

"Okay," he laughed. "Stick out your tongue," Haley laughed as the camera took their first photo.

Kyle then started to tickle Haley as their second photo was taken.

"Now I'm going to look horrible thanks to you," Haley complained.

"You never look horrible," Kyle leaned to kiss Haley as the third picture was taken.

"Let's do the Charley's Angels pose!"

"Only girls do that," Kyle frowned. "How about you do the Kyle's angel?"

"Very funny," Haley said.

"Funny and hot," Kyle raised an eye brow.

Haley smirked as Kyle smiled at her and the last picture was taken. "You ruined the last picture!" Haley complained going out of the booth waiting for their pictures to print.

"How about we go to my house and take more photos using my camera?" Kyle offered.

"Sure," Haley smiled taking out the two strips and handed one to Kyle. "Oh it's so cute!"

"Now that third picture is hot," Kyle said. "How about we take twenty like these at my house?"

"Twenty?" Haley laughed.

"Twenty," Kyle pulled Haley towards him and gave her a kiss. "You don't look horrible in that second one."

Haley smiled up at Kyle. "I've never been to your house."

"I know," Kyle said.

"I've never seen your room."

"I know"

"We've never made out there," Haley smirked.

"Oh don't worry, we will," Kyle grinned.

Haley put her head to Kyle's chest, "Why can't it always be like this? Just us two without the pressure of school."

"Because life's a bitch," Kyle frowned at what she had just said.

Haley nodded as they stood there in silence. They didn't even have to talk to have a great time. She could just sit there staring at him in silence and she'd have a good time.

"You want ice cream?" Kyle offered.

"Sure," Haley said. "But we didn't eat dinner."

"We don't have to eat dinner. Ice cream's fine."

"Okay," Haley laughed as she took his hand and they started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

"What's my favorite ice cream?" Haley questioned.

"Cookie dough," Kyle replied.

"Favorite color?"

"Green"

"Movie?"

"A Walk to Remember"

"Favorite nickname?"

Kyle frowned, "Hales?"

Haley laughed, "Princess. How about favorite guy?"

"That blonde guy in the commercial," Kyle joked.

"You," Haley smiled.

"How flattering," Kyle said as they reached the ice cream shop.

"Two cookie dough ice creams," Kyle said to the employee.

"I'm paying for my own," Haley told Kyle.

"How about I pay for yours and you pay for mine?" Kyle offered.

"Okay," Haley smiled.

They got their ice creams and paid for each others like Kyle said. They then walked to one of the benches in the mall and sat down.

"How are you so good at this?"

"At eating ice cream? Well it all started when-"

"I mean at being a boyfriend," Haley laughed.

Kyle shrugged, "I never had a girlfriend so I guess you bring it in me."

"Sorry for my stupid questions."

"I love your stupid questions," Kyle smirked.

"Good," Haley giggled.

Kyle then put his hand around her arms as Haley put her head on his shoulder, still eating from her ice cream.

Kyle's heart was beating very quickly. He didn't know how Haley would react to what he was going to tell her at the end of their date. Nathan seemed to start to doubt it too but Brooke told Kyle that she'd be very excited.

_Flashback_

_"She'll freak out!"_

_"Freaking out isn't usually a good thing," Kyle said._

_"No! Not freak out like that, but she most defiantly won't reject you. Plus, the way Nathan wrote it," Brooke sighed. "I mean if Aundrea wasn't Nathan's girl then-"_

_"Then what?" Kyle raised his brow._

_"I'm kidding! I'm not a girlfriend type. I just love how romantic he can be. But he's not like that with Aundrea. I mean he can be sweet and at times romantic but not like this, not like you are with Haley."_

_End of Flashback_

Kyle kissed Haley's head, the fragrance of her hair making him dizzy. He rubbed her arm and smiled to himself as she smiled to herself.

'I can like spending time with her without falling for her,' Kyle told himself.

A few minutes passed and they finished their ice creams continuing to sit there in silence. "What are you thinking about, Princess?"

"Us," Haley said simply.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "me too."

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"To fall asleep in your arms," Haley smiled. "Just one night."

"Tonight?"

Haley shook her head, "I can't. Not tonight and not any night. My parents don't let me have sleepovers at guys' houses unless it's Lucas."

Kyle chuckled, "Well when they'll approve I'll be up for it."

"I know you would," Haley said.

Kyle looked at his watch, "Do you want to check on that ring and then go to my place?"

"Okay," Haley got up slowly. "Wow," Haley put her hand to her head.

"Headache?" Kyle laughed. Haley nodded. "Next time don't stand up that fast."

Haley nodded as she got up slowly along with Kyle. They walked to the jewelry store and their ring was ready. They thanked the woman and left the store. Haley opened the box and looked at the engraving and smiled. She slid the ring on her ring finger as she and Kyle walked out of the mall towards his car.

"Thanks so much for the ring," Haley smiled.

"For your birthday," Kyle reminded her as he opened the door for her and she got in.

* * *

"What if your parents are home?" Haley asked as they walked to his front door.

"It's a Friday night, of course they're home," Kyle laughed. "Why does that matter?"

"What if they hate me?" Haley bit her bottom lip.

"They won't hate you," Kyle smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"Because there's nothing to hate," he gave Haley a peck.

Kyle opened the door with his key as Haley took a deep breath and walked in with Kyle.

"Kyle's home!" a little six year old boy ran towards his big brother.

"Hey Nevan," Kyle smiled at his little brother, still holding Haley's hand.

Nevan looked up at Haley and smiled, "Hello."

"Hey," Haley smiled back.

"Are mom and dad home?" Kyle questioned.

Nevan pointed towards the kitchen. Kyle started walking towards the kitchen with Haley at hand. "Hey Kyle," Haley saw Kyle's mom who had strawberry blonde hair and light olive eyes, like Kyle's. She then looked over at his dad who had dark brown hair, like Kyle's, and light eyes.

"This is Haley," Kyle smiled at his girlfriend. "Haley, this is my mom and dad and you've already met Nevan."

"Nice to meet you," Haley smiled at them.

"Finally you bring her over here," Kyle's mom smiled. "I'm Maria and this is John."

"Nice to finally meet you Haley," John said. Kyle was right; he really had lost the accent.

Kyle of course told his parents about Haley as if Haley was really his girlfriend and there wasn't the whole messed up plan. They didn't know anything about that. All they knew was that Aundrea and Haley didn't get along.

"Well we're going downstairs to my room," Kyle told his parents.

"Do you two want anything to eat or drink?" Maria offered.

"We ate popcorn and ice cream at the mall," Kyle said.

Maria frowned, "That's not a dinner Kyle."

Kyle turned to Haley, "Do you want anything, Hales?"

"I'm fine," Haley said quietly.

"See? Now we can go downstairs, see you guys later," Kyle said.

"It's nice to have met you," Haley said as they smiled at her and Kyle and Haley walked out of the kitchen. Kyle opened a door to a staircase leading to Kyle's room.

"That went well," Kyle laughed after closing the door.

"I was so nervous," Haley admitted.

"I know; you were basically killing my hand."

Haley giggled. But as soon as she could see Kyle's room she gasped. In the middle was a huge king sized bed, next to it a desk with a computer (one that looked a lot more expensive than hers), a plasma TV, a fireplace and a counter at the side of the room with a mini fridge. The walls were of wood and a beige carpet for the floor.

Haley stopped walking and just stared at her boyfriend's room. "This is your room?"

"No, this is my brother's," Kyle joked. "Yes, it's mine. Are you coming or what?"

Haley walked slowly down the stairs. "We've been going out like two months and you haven't brought me here yet?"

Kyle shrugged and walked to the far end of his room, behind the counter to the mini fridge, "Beer?"

"You have beer?" Haley raised her brow.

Kyle nodded, "Yep."

"Your parents let you?"

"My parents don't know," Kyle explained. "They don't go in the room unless it's to call me for dinner or something, but they don't go to my fridge."

"No thank you," Haley said looking around.

"Why?"

"Because I don't drink"

"Okay," Kyle put both beers back in the fridge and walked to his girlfriend.

He turned her around and then gave her a kiss. "Your room is defiantly better," Haley laughed.

"For kissing you mean?" Haley nodded. "Yep, no offense to your room but this is my new favorite make out place."

"How many girls have you kissed here?" Haley raised a brow.

"It'd be better if I don't answer that question," Kyle laughed. "But I can tell you honestly that it was never this good before." Haley smiled. That's all she really wanted to hear. Kyle walked to the desk and held up a camera. "Ready?"

"No! not alone!" Haley put her hands in front of her. "I hate taking pictures alone."

"Why? Whenever I see pictures of you in a group it seems as if you are the only one in the picture. You hog the spotlight.

"I do not!"

"Fine, we'll take them together," Kyle said placing the camera on the desk. "Sit down on the bed; I need to frame the shot.

"As long as you promise not to take a picture of me alone," Haley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good," Haley sat down on the bed while Kyle adjusted the shot.

"Now this is how it's going to work, I'm going to put it as a certain mode which is basically it taking pictures every few seconds just like in the photo booth. Okay?"

"Okay," Haley said.

Kyle pressed a button and walked to his girlfriend. He sat down, "twenty kissing shots first."

Haley laughed remembering that he said that an hour ago or so. The first picture was taken. "I always look like crap because of you!"

Kyle then leaned to Haley before she could complain further and put his hand on her cheek as he kissed her; second picture.

They continued kissing, really getting into the kiss, as the camera took a few more pictures. They broke apart from the kiss and gazed into each others eyes as another picture was taken.

Kyle leaned over for another kiss but Haley instead blocked him with her hand and laughed; the next picture.

"We can't kiss all the time," Haley said.

"How about I kiss your cheek?"

"Okay," Haley said turning her head as Kyle kissed her cheek and another picture was taken.

They then took a few other crazy pictures. Some of those included them sticking out their tongues, one of Kyle pretending to eat Haley while she was laughing hysterically, one of Haley making a weird face and Kyle looking at her like she was nuts, one of them raising their eye-brows and one of Haley fanning herself while Kyle made a sexy face.

Kyle ran to close the camera. "Come on, now be 'Kyle's Angel'!"

"No," Haley laughed. "I'm not going to be in a picture alone."

"Come on," Kyle didn't give up, "for your beloved boyfriend."

"For him?" Haley made a face as if thinking. "I suppose."

"Good," Kyle smiled.

Haley laughed as Kyle held up his camera. "I don't know what to do!"

"Do that 'Charley's Angels' pose only do it 'Kyle's angel' style."

"I have no idea what that means but I'm just going to do the Charley's Angles one," Haley laughed as she put her hands in the form of a gun and pretended to blow it off.

Kyle took the picture, "You have no idea how hot that is."

Haley laughed, "What now?"

"You're the model, I'm just the dumb boyfriend," Kyle chuckled.

"So I'm a model now," Haley smiled. "Okay," she then plumped up her lips and struck a pose as Kyle took the next picture. She then gave a seductive look towards the camera and Kyle took another picture.

"Can I do standing ones?" Haley pouted as Kyle took the next picture. "No fair! That wasn't intended for a picture!"

"Sorry but it was too cute not to take," Kyle smirked. "And sure, stand up."

Haley bounced off the bed and stood in front of the camera She then let her hair fall onto her face to cover only one eye as she stroke a sexy pose to the camera. Kyle took the picture. She then turned her back to the camera and looked over her shoulder while Kyle took another picture.

She then turned back to the camera and looked elsewhere. Kyle took another picture, "That's it."

"Why?" Kyle looked confused.

"Because I don't want anymore."

"Oh but Hales, you have no idea how hot you looked. I mean I could feel the steam from here."

Haley giggled and shrugged, "I guess you can continue this in your fantasies."

"Oh I most defiantly will," Kyle smirked.

Kyle put the camera back on his desk as Haley went to close the lights leaving only a light coming from the computer. She started walking towards him. Kyle looked at Haley, "You've got that look in your eye."

"What look?" Haley asked innocently.

"The bad girl look," Kyle said. "The one that turns me on."

"But I'm a really good girl," Haley said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Only sometimes," Kyle whispered leaning to Haley for a kiss.

Haley deepened the kiss as they started walking towards Kyle's bed. Haley lay down, Kyle on top of her, as she put both her hands around his neck. Kyle's hands went to the back of her shirt and started sliding his hand underneath it towards her bra. 'If you pressure her about it and ruin this for me I'm going to kick your ass,' Nathan's voice came out of nowhere to his head. He stopped his hands where they were and decided not to go further.

Haley deepened the kiss as Kyle slid his hands down to her waist. The feeling of his hands on her bare skin sent chills throughout her body. She loved the feeling. She loved the presence of him and how it was just them two.

"Kyle," Nevan's voice was heard from a near area.

They quickly broke apart from the kiss and looked at the stairs. "Nevan, what the hell are you doing here?!" Kyle yelled.

Haley bit her bottom lip; her boyfriend's little brother had just seen them make out. She, of course, didn't have any younger siblings, but she herself was a younger sibling and she knew how awkward it was to see your older sibling making out as she'd seen several times.

"Did anyone give you permission to come here?" Kyle got off of Haley and walked to his little brother.

"No," Nevan looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he started tearing up. "I saw no light under the door and I wanted to see if you were still here so, so-" Nevan trailed off.

"Well you shouldn't come here," Kyle said, clearly still angry.

Haley walked towards Nevan and Kyle, "Hey, it's okay," she said still embarrassed. "You were just looking out for your big brother, right?" she leaned down so she could be at Nevan's eye level.

Nevan looked at Haley and smiled weakly at her as he nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm a younger sibling too," Haley winked at Nevan.

Nevan laughed as Haley smiled to him. "Just do us a favor and don't tell your parents," Haley laughed.

Nevan put his finger to his lips as if to say that their secret was safe with him. He smiled one last time at Haley and ran up the stairs.

Haley stood up. Kyle looked at Haley as Nevan closed the door. "Come on, drive me home," Haley smiled giving Kyle a peck.

"One second you're Miss Naughty and the next you're the sweetest girl alive."

"All part of my charm," Haley laughed taking Kyle's hand in hers as they started walking up the stairs.

"You know we can stay here," Kyle suggested.

"Nah, it's fine. Maybe later"

"Already inviting yourself over to my place?"

"Yep," Haley smirked.

They opened the door and walked to the door outside. "I'm driving Haley home," Kyle said aloud.

"It's nice to finally have met you," Maria said.

"Yeah, bring her over more often," John smiled.

"Bye Haley!" Nevan waved at her as he smiled.

"Bye," she laughed. "And thanks so much."

They went outside and walked to Kyle's car.

* * *

From one room to the next: Kyle and Haley walked into Haley's room after going through her parents.

They sat on her bed as Kyle put a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I had a really good time today. And you have such a nice family."

Kyle laughed, "I had a great time too."

"You said that you weren't that close to them but yet you seem like you are."

"I'm not," Kyle said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm closer to my friends," he explained. "And I hang out with my girlfriend a lot."

"They must hate me for hogging you," Haley frowned.

"Nah," Kyle said. "Because before I hung out with you I hung out with my friends."

"So your friends hate me," Haley said.

"Well if that's the case your friends hate me too," Kyle smirked.

"They don't"

"Yeah, my friends don't hate you either," Kyle lied. But really the only person who disliked Haley was Aundrea. The rest didn't really have an opinion about her. What Kyle didn't know was that Nathan's opinion of Haley had changed. He didn't like her but he thought that she wasn't that bad. Of course he didn't say anything to Kyle about it; not Kyle and not anybody else.

"He's gonna do it," Nathan looked at the laptop at the couple talking.

"What about Aundrea? She can't stand me and don't deny it," Haley raised a brow.

"Well Aundrea's a different story as you don't like her either," Kyle chuckled.

"You got that right," Haley frowned. "I'm sorry for this; it must be really hard to juggle the two of us."

Kyle shrugged looking down at her ring. He then took her hand in his, "Can you believe it's been two months?"

Haley smiled, "I know, when I think of it, it's weird."

"Yeah, it's been the best two months of my life. I never felt this way Haley, not with anyone. I never looked into someone's eyes and felt my heart jump the way it does when I look at you. I didn't know this was possible in such a short period of time. But," Kyle's heart was racing very quickly, "apparently it is possible. I love you, Haley."

Haley looked at Kyle's eyes in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to say that. "I," Haley stopped, "I love you too," she smiled. This was not possible. He loved her. The way she felt when she was with him, the way she felt when she was away from him. She could not believe that he loved her back. Haley smiled to Kyle, tears threatening to fall.

Kyle leaned towards Haley and gave her a light kiss. "You really love me too or are you just saying it so it won't be awkward?"

Haley shook her head, "I love you, I do. I just didn't want to say it out loud because I was afraid you wouldn't love me back."

"But I do love you back," Kyle smiled.

"And you have no idea what that means to me," Haley said.

"Probably as much as it means to me," Kyle looked down at Haley's ring.

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes with her other hand and smiled.

Kyle's cell phone then rang, "Damn it," he looked to see who it was. "It's my parents."

"You can go home if you need," Haley said.

Kyle frowned, "I don't want to."

Haley giggled, "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise," Kyle demanded.

"I promise," she laughed giving him a peck as he got up.

He walked towards the door, "I'll send you the pictures."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Bye," Kyle gave Haley another kiss. "I love you, girlfriend." With this he closed the door and walked down the stairs.

"I love you too," Haley said when Kyle left the room. She walked to the window to see him walking to his car. He waved at her and blew her a kiss.

* * *

Haley looked over the pictures she just got from Kyle half an hour later. He wrote _'My favorite is the 'Kyle's Angel' one. She's all mine!'_

Personally she loved the one where they were gazing into each others eyes. She saved the picture and put it as her computer's wallpaper. She then put all the other pictures as her screensaver. She looked at her wallpaper and put her hand on him. The guy she loved loved her back.

* * *

Kyle put the picture of his 'angel' in the frame along with another picture of them fooling around. He then put Haley's picture next to his bed and looked at the other one with a smile.

He then heard the door to his room open and saw Nathan running down the stairs. "It looked like it went well, tell me it went well," he said in one breath.

"It went well," Kyle laughed at his best friend.

"Did she say-"

"Yes, she said she loved me too," Kyle looked down at the picture in his hand.

"That's a great idea," Nathan looked at the picture. "Now each time she's over she'll see it."

"Yeah," Kyle smiled weakly at the picture.

"How much do I owe you for the date?" Nathan took out his wallet and sat on Kyle's bed.

"Just the twenty dollars for the movie," Kyle said.

Nathan handed Kyle the twenty dollar bill. "That's it?"

"Unless you want to pay for the ice cream I ate," Kyle chuckled.

"Nah," Nathan put his wallet back in his pocket.

Kyle wasn't going to tell him about the ring. That was something from him to her; the single thing that was really from him.

"You know I like it," Kyle looked down at the picture.

"You like her?" Nathan raised his brow.

"No," Kyle said. "I like the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing. I mean after spending all this time with her it made me realize that this whole thing is worth much more than the one night stands we used to pull." That's why he bought her that ring. He didn't love her; he loved the idea of her; the idea of a girlfriend. "After I'm done with this whole thing I'm gonna find me a girl."

Nathan laughed, "Okay."

"So that's why you came here? To give me my money back?"

"To hear her reply really," Nathan said. "Did she really say 'I love you too' like sincerely?"

"Yep"

"Okay," Nathan nodded. "This means that tonight was the 'point'."

"The 'point' meaning what?" Kyle questioned.

"Meaning that it all goes downhill from here."

* * *

**A/N: okay… all the people that want to kill me, raise your hands! lol. No, Haley did not lie to Kyle. Sorry to all the people that were hoping that she was. She is completely, head-over-heels in love with Kyle. Doesn't it suck that he doesn't love her back? **

**So here's the deal with replies: I check for replies before I even start writing the next chapter. If I don't get enough replies I don't write the chapter until I do (I'm not making this up, I actually do that). And after that sometimes even when I have free time I don't write the next chapter because of the number of replies. And then I might not have free time for a long time. When I get a lot of replies I try and finish everything that I need to do quickly so I could have time to write the next update. You guys seriously have no idea how much time I spent thinking about this fic. I literally dream about it and carry a piece of paper and a pen with me at all times to write ideas down for it. So if you want more frequent updates just reply… just write what you think about what's going on. And this time if I don't get at least 20 replies than the next chapter won't be up until I do. So please consider replying! But please, PLESE, don't write me in which direction I should go with this story. There's a difference in saying that you like something and I should have more of it and saying what I should write. So to all the people I replied and said that, don't take it personally, I'm just like that, lol. So please reply if you want another update! I work really hard on this fic, the least you can do is leave me a little reply. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow!!! You guys have no idea how happy these replies made me! I mean this is seriously doubled since the last time! And like I promised, an update! I stayed home from somewhere I should have went to so I could write this chapter. It's a little shorter than the last one but not much shorter. You see? More updates the sooner you get the next chapter! Oh you guys are way beyond awesome! Thanks for your replies!**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**_For All You're Worth_**

"I don't quite get how this is going to work," Aundrea said at lunch on the following Monday. "I mean it seems a little stupid how the second that he tells her that he loves her it's going to turn into a nightmare."

"No offense Nate but that is kind of dumb," Brooke agreed with Aundrea.

"It's not going to turn into a nightmare," Nathan explained. "It's only _starting _to go downhill. Everything's perfect now and it will start with minor things and slowly turn into something that sucks."

They saw Kyle say something to Haley as she smiled and he gave her a peck. They then walked their separate ways. "What's up?" Kyle said sitting down with his friends.

"Nathan's explaining," Brooke laughed. "Will it happen-"

"Gradually," Nathan replied. "School's gonna start to suck ass meaning that my beautiful girlfriend will be the best in her classes."

Aundrea smiled, "Seriously?"

Nathan nodded, "That was the plan."

"So what now?" she questioned.

"You never sat with them, right?" Nathan looked towards Haley's group of friends.

"Right," Kyle said.

"You will today," Nathan took a bite of his sandwich.

Aundrea raised a brow but decided not to say anything. "You want to go to the mall with me, Brooke?"

"Today?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Yeah right, hanging out in the middle of the week with all my AP classes," Aundrea snorted. "I meant over the weekend."

"Sure," Brooke shrugged. "Why do I have a smart best friend?"

"Because you have great taste," Aundrea smiled at Brooke.

"As do you," Brooke added. "Kyle, how about we hang out today?"

"Basketball and then Haley," Kyle replied, "sorry."

"Nate?" Brooke asked hopeful.

"Haley?" Nathan raised a brow. "There's nothing planned for today."

"Phone," Kyle said simply. "We talk for hours."

"How cute," Aundrea pretended to gag.

"Nathan," Brooke said again. "Is that a yes or no?"

"Why am I your third choice?"

"You're not; I just asked them first. Drea's my BFF and I haven't hung out with Kyle in forever. But believe me that you're tied with these morons."

"Look who's talking," Aundrea laughed.

"Sure," Nathan nodded.

"Good," Brooke smiled going back to her lunch.

Nathan looked at his watch, "Two minutes until you sit with them. Now this is what I want you to do," Nathan looked up at Kyle. "Continue being all sweet to her, the same way you two are when you're alone, sometimes as if they are not even there."

"Doesn't sound smart," Aundrea looked up at Nathan.

"Obviously you're not trying to gain their approval," Brooke added.

"I don't need their approval," Nathan explained. "Wouldn't it suck to have her choose between her friends and him?"

"But she'll pick them," Kyle said.

"Not in a few weeks," Nathan took another bite of his sandwich.

"Nate," Aundrea looked at her boyfriend. "I thought you said that you're not going to do that."

"Do what?" Nathan asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Have her choose, I said I didn't want her to be friendless," Aundrea looked straight into his blue eyes.

Nathan swallowed, "Look, this is all part of the downfall."

"But you promised me Nate," Aundrea said getting angry. "Should I just not believe a single word you say?"

"Chill Aundrea," Nathan lowered his sandwich. "She's still going to have her pathetic friends. They're just not going to be as close."

Kyle shook his head, "There's no way you're breaking Haley's friendship with Lucas. They've known each other forever. Even true love can't come between them."

"Whatever," Nathan said. "That's not even the point."

"What's the point?" Brooke asked.

"Her life won't be the same," Nathan looked at his girlfriend. "Is that okay or do you want to scream at me some more?"

Aundrea rolled her eyes and looked down at her lunch as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Go," Nathan told Kyle. He then took Aundrea's hand in his but she snatched it back as soon as he touched her.

"I'm not in the mood for your apologizes," she said not looking at him.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Nathan replied.

"I don't care," Aundrea looked at him.

Kyle looked at Nathan and then took his bag and lunch and first walked to the trashcan to throw his lunch away and then to Haley.

"Hey princess," Kyle said sitting next to Haley.

"Kyle!" Haley smiled, "finally deciding to sit with us."

"I just missed you," Kyle put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, this is Lucas, which you probably know from basketball, Peyton and Mouth," Haley introduced. "This is Kyle."

"How long have you two been dating?" Lucas asked. He wanted to hint to Kyle that Haley didn't really mention him. Of course this was a lie but it was worth a try.

"Luke, I told you yesterday," Haley laughed. "Two months."

"Right," Lucas said.

"It's good that you came, I wanted to tell you all something," Haley started. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something together, all five of us."

"Like what?" Mouth questioned.

"Movie?" Peyton asked.

Kyle and Haley looked at each other and laughed, "Umm sure."

"There aren't any movies out that I want to see," Lucas said quickly thinking of the couple making out. "How about a movie at my house?" Lucas asked; his house, his rules. Kyle wouldn't dare do anything too extreme at his house.

"Sure," Kyle said knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "Time?"

"Friday night," Lucas said. "Unless you have other plans," 'with another girl maybe,' Lucas thought.

"No plans," Kyle said.

"Good," Haley smiled. "Then it's set: a movie at your house."

Lucas nodded looking at Peyton and Mouth, "Is Friday good?"

Peyton and Mouth nodded.

"I missed you yesterday," Kyle whispered to Haley.

"I missed you too," Haley whispered back.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Homework," Haley said. "Studying and stuff."

Kyle nodded as if understanding, "So are we going to hang out today or what?"

"I really need to do schoolwork," Haley replied.

"We can do it together," Kyle offered.

"Yeah right," Peyton snorted. "That's exactly what you two will be doing when alone." Lucas smiled as Peyton took the words right out of his mouth.

"Peyton!" Haley gasped.

Peyton shrugged, "You want to tell me that when you two are together you conjugate verbs in French and write essays for English class?"

Mouth started laughing as Haley blushed.

"That sounds fun," Kyle put his hand on her arm. "You want to do that next time?" Lucas looked at Kyle's hand and then back at them.

Haley laughed. "I thought you took Spanish."

"I am," Kyle nodded. "How about you talk in French and I talk in Spanish?"

"And what would come of that?" Haley raised a brow.

"Nothing," Peyton said not even looking up from her sketchbook.

"Way to ruin a moment Peyton," Mouth chuckled.

Peyton shrugged, "Just pointing out the obvious."

Haley sighed lowering Kyle hand with her right hand. "New?" Lucas looked at the ring.

Haley nodded smiling, "Kyle gave it to me for my birthday."

"Let me see," Peyton said as Haley put her hand in Peyton's.

"Is this real?" Peyton's eyes widened.

"Yes," Haley smiled. "And you didn't even see the best part," Haley took off the ring and put it in Peyton's hand. "Look inside."

Peyton held the ring up and looked at the engraving, "This is crazy expensive. Look how cute," she handed the ring to Lucas.

"Your initials?" Lucas asked shocked. Why would he engrave their initials?

"And his," Haley smiled at Kyle. "Kyle offered to engrave mine and I asked for ours."

"Why?" Lucas returned the ring to Haley. Haley offered Mouth the ring but he shook his head.

"Why? Because I wanted it," Haley explained as she slid the ring onto its respective place on her right ring finger.

"And what happens when you two break up?"

"Lucas!" Peyton said shocked at her boyfriend.

"What? Obviously they're not going to end up together forever."

"And why not?"

"Because they're a high school couple!"

"Just like us," Peyton reminded him.

"Whatever," Lucas said.

Haley sighed looking up at Kyle. "I love it."

"I know you do, and that's all that matters," Kyle smiled giving Haley a kiss.

"Kyle seriously," Haley backed away as soon as his lips touched hers. "Do you ever not kiss me?"

"I don't think I could survive if I don't," Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd survive either," Haley giggled.

"Right now I'm not so sure if you'd be able to survive either with the way things have been going with us," Kyle smirked.

Haley blushed looking at her friends.

"So I'm driving you home today, right?" Kyle questioned.

"You have basketball," Haley reminded him.

"I know, but I can still drive you."

"Well I'm tutoring so I'll be here until later," Haley said.

"Just tell me the time and I'll pick you up," Kyle smiled.

"I'll just take the bus. Because if you drive me then I'll invite you over and we know what happens from there."

"Yes, we know," Peyton said as Lucas and Mouth tried not to laugh.

"You just love doing that to me, don't you?" Haley looked at Peyton.

"How'd you guess?" Peyton laughed.

"There's a chick flick that Haley wants to see with you," Kyle said to Peyton, "and that movie with the blonde shirtless guy."

"Oh my god, yes!" Haley turned to Kyle, "Thanks for reminding me."

"What blonde shirtless guy?" Peyton raised a brow.

"The one that was in the movie with the girl and they did stuff," Haley said.

"No! He's in another movie?" Peyton dropped her pencil.

Haley nodded, "Him and another extremely hot guy."

"There they go again," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"When's it coming out?" Peyton smacked Lucas.

"Like a month or so," Haley squealed.

"Oh we're totally there," Peyton smiled.

"Don't you want to know what the movie's about?" Lucas questioned.

"Who cares?" Peyton asked.

"Yep, Haley didn't care either," Kyle laughed.

"I don't," Haley nodded.

"Anyway Princess, I have to go but I'll see you soon," Kyle gave Haley a peck.

"Okay," Haley smiled. "Bye boyfriend."

Kyle got up and left. Lucas looked after him as he saw his younger brother, Nathan, running to catch up with Kyle.

"What'cha think?" Haley asked about Kyle.

Peyton shrugged, "He's okay; seems sweet and all."

"And an ass," Lucas added.

"He is not!" Haley looked insulted.

"I can't believe you engraved your initials into that ring," Lucas said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Haley whispered.

"Because what?" he questioned.

"Because I'm in love with him, okay?!" Haley said furiously.

Mouth, Lucas and Peyton fell silent and looked at Haley. "You're what?" Lucas looked at Haley.

"In love with him," she repeated.

"Don't say that," Lucas said.

"Why not? It's true," she exclaimed.

Lucas fell silent. "What if he doesn't love you back?" Peyton questioned.

"He does, he told me Friday," she smiled looking down at the ring.

"Congratulations Haley," Peyton smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Haley looked up.

"Me too," Mouth nodded.

Haley looked to her best friend, "Lucas?" Lucas didn't look at her. "Luke," Haley said once again. He didn't reply. "Lucas please, tell me what you think."

"I think," he looked up at her, "that you deserve better."

"Better than someone who loves me back?"

Lucas didn't reply.

"I'm happy Luke; can't you be happy for me?"

"Are you really happy?" Haley nodded. "Then I'm happy for you."

Haley smiled, "Thank you that means the world to me."

"But if he messes this up-"

"Lucas!" Haley laughed.

"Okay, okay," Lucas smiled at his best friend; she really was happy.

* * *

"Kyle! Wait up man," Nathan yelled running to catch up to Kyle.

"This is not working," Kyle stopped.

"What's not working?" Nathan stopped confused.

"This," Kyle said. "I mean we really need to be more organized; especially now that I'm going to be spending time with her and her friends without you watching our every move."

"Spending time with them?" Nathan raised a brow.

"We're all going to Lucas' house on Friday to watch a movie," Kyle explained.

"Oh," Nathan nodded. "What do you have next?"

"English," Kyle said.

"Important?"

"Not really."

"Good, let's go," Nathan and Kyle started walking towards the cars.

* * *

They sat on a hill overlooking a construction site.

"Peyton and Mouth don't seem to hate me," Kyle said. "Lucas does though."

"Good," Nathan said. "Anyway, this is what I want you to start doing. Tomorrow you and Haley are going to start writing each other long notes during class. This way she's going to be writing during class and paying less attention. I'll write the notes and each time she writes you back just give me the note."

"Can I write them?" Kyle requested.

"Why?" Nathan looked at Kyle.

"Because she'll know it's not my hand-writing," he said.

"We have the exact same hand-writing," Nathan said. "Only mine is a little less messy. But I can make it a little more," he laughed.

"Well what if she'll mention something that you wrote or she wrote?" Kyle asked.

"You'll read the notes don't worry," Nathan said. "Look, it's better this way because it's either this or you write her what I tell you to write her."

"Okay," Kyle shrugged.

"Good," Nathan said. "So I'll have the first note ready tomorrow morning for her second period."

"Now that we're done with this whole note thing, what about Friday?"

"Friday," Nathan smiled. "Well-"

* * *

Haley and Peyton went into their musical theory class the next day.

"He's in my English class, you know?" Peyton said.

"He is? Cool," they put their bags in the corner and walked to their seats and sat down.

"He wasn't in class yesterday though," Peyton explained.

"Yeah," Haley laughed, "he told me that he cuts class from time to time."

"Great choice in boyfriends Haley, just great," Peyton giggled.

"I know," Haley sighed thinking about him looking down at her ring.

"You really are in love," Peyton looked down at the ring.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," Haley looked up at Peyton.

"I just hope you don't fall out of love."

"I don't plan to," Haley giggled. "Everything's perfect."

"It always is, until it's not."

"Why are you sounding like Lucas?" Haley questioned.

"Sorry, it's just the time we spend together, I don't mean to," she laughed.

"It's okay," Haley smiled. "I forgive you."

* * *

"Boyfriend!" Haley smiled as she walked out the class with Peyton.

"I'll see you later Haley," Peyton said as she smiled at Kyle and walked away.

"I've got something for you," Kyle smiled as he held her hand and took a note out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Don't read it until you're in class."

Haley laughed, "Aw! This is so nice of you."

"I was just sitting in class thinking of you," he smiled. Nathan gave Kyle the note first thing in the morning and Kyle read it so he knew what it said.

"Well I'll read it," she smiled giving him a peck as they reached her US History class.

"Kyle," Brooke smirked walking into the class.

"Brooke," he said after her and then looked back at Haley.

"I forgot you two were friends," Haley looked after Brooke.

"Is that bad?"

"No, why would it be?"

"I don't know," Kyle laughed; to think that this whole thing started because of this history class and a class project.

Kyle leaned down for a kiss as Miss Kelly, Haley's history teacher, came out of the room to wait at the door.

Haley backed away quickly. "See you later Kyle," she smiled at her teacher and walked into the class.

Kyle smiled at Haley's teacher as she smiled back. He then turned around and left.

"Have I ever told you how adorable I think you two are?" Brooke walked to Haley's desk as Nathan told her to do.

"No," she smiled. "You haven't."

"Well you are," Brooke smiled back. "He's always talking about you."

"He is?"

Brooke nodded, "Anyway, just felt like saying, so bye."

Haley was weirded out. Why would Brooke Davis come up to her and say something like that? Maybe his friends were trying to make an effort since she was dating him. 'Don't flatter yourself, she's only one of his friends,' Haley told herself as the bell rang.

Miss Kelly walked into the class, "Take out your homework and pass it forward."

Haley opened the rings of her binder and passed her paper forward as she did the same with the papers that she received from behind her.

"I hope you guys found the beginning of the chapter interesting," the teacher started. "As you'll be dealing with World War Two for the next few weeks."

Haley took out the note Kyle gave her and opened it slowly making sure that Miss Kelly won't notice. She looked at her teacher and then down at the note:

_Haley,_

_Hola chica! Sitting here in Spanish class and just thinking of you. How much I miss you, you have no idea. I keep on relating everything we talk about in class to you. It's kind of weird considering my mind is doing it for me. At least I have a lot of time to fantasize now._

Haley smiled looking up at her teacher as she was writing something on the overhead. "Who can name another leader from that time and of what nation he is from?" Haley raised her hand. "Haley?"

"Joseph Stalin of Communist Russia," she replied.

"Correct," Miss Kelly wrote on the overhead. "Someone else?"

Haley looked back at the note.

_I can't believe that three months ago I didn't know you. Never looked into those brown eyes of yours, never kissed your soft lips and never ran my fingers through your beautiful hair. I could spend every single hour with you and it still won't be enough. Maybe we could go see another movie or something. Seeing the movie of course is optional._

Haley smirked looking again at her teacher who was now explaining the beginning of the war.

_Who knew that I'd be this much in love? I can't stop thinking about you Haley James. Not in class and not when I'm away from you. If all my dreams would come true, you and I would spend every second together. I want to know every single thing about you. I hope this class will be over soon so I can see you, my Princess._

_Love you more than life,_

_Kyle_

Haley smiled to herself and looked back at the teacher who clearly didn't notice she was not paying attention. Haley took out a piece of notebook paper and took out a pen and started writing.

* * *

Haley kissed Kyle the second she saw him. "Here you go," she handed him the piece of paper as they started walking to her next class.

"You wrote me back?" Kyle raised a brow. "Meaning you didn't listen in class?"

"I couldn't; I was too busy thinking of you," she smiled. "How was basketball?"

"Good," Kyle nodded. "Like always; missed you some more though."

"You always seem to do that," Haley smiled. "How about you just transfer to all my classes?"

"All those AP classes would kill me," Kyle laughed. "And I'll fail them all."

Haley shrugged, "Who cares? You'll be with me."

"At school maybe but I'll be busy doing homework all day, I'm not really a school person."

"I am."

"I know," Kyle laughed.

They got to the foreign language department and walked a little more until they stopped.

"Je t'aime beaucoup," Haley said after Kyle kissed her.

"Te quiero tambien," Kyle smiled at her knowing exactly what she said.

"I don't know if it's possible to be this much in love."

"French," Kyle said.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'être autant en amour." Haley laughed. "I think I said that right."

"I'm sure that I wouldn't know the difference if you said it wrong," he laughed.

"Spanish," Haley laughed.

"Hey! I'm in Spanish three and your in AP French, forget it."

Haley giggled, "Okay I'll give you a break."

"Good." They gave each other another peck, "Have fun in French."

"Same with you in Biology," Haley said.

"I never have fun in my classes," he laughed.

"Hey Kyle," Aundrea said walking passed them.

"Aundrea," he said as she walked in the class.

"You two I didn't forget," Haley said. Kyle laughed. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Nate!" Kyle ran to Nathan. "Here you go," he handed Nathan the note. "I read it on the way here. But I'll seriously be late if I don't go now. So go out of class early to give me the note, bye." He then started running towards his class.

Nathan looked at the note and walked into his Photography class. He raised the note when Brooke gave him a questioning look. He sat down next to her and unfolded the note as both Nathan and Brooke started reading it. Nathan had explained to Brooke about the whole note thing the day prior when they were hanging out.

_Kyle,_

_I think that you know too much about me! But I won't mind sharing more. Let's start by saying that I have a boyfriend that I'm head over heels in love with. I can't seem to get him out of my mind. He's always so sweet to me, like a real gentleman; nothing like those drunken men from the medieval times._

"Drunken men from the medieval times?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"They talked about that in their second date," Nathan said continuing to read.

"Brooke Davis?"

"Here," Brooke said raising her hand looking back at the note.

_I love your plan; hanging out all the time sounds perfect. I don't think I could ever get sick of that. I feel it every time I'm with you. And I wouldn't mind spending some more time in your room. Maybe this time we'll lock the door, haha._

"Nathan Scott?"

"Here," he raised his hand.

_And another thing, remember to call me today! I really want to see you but we're busy so we'll just have to settle for the phone (and believe me that the phone isn't that bad)._

_Love you lots,_

_Haley_

"What's with the locking the door?"

"Nevan walked in on them while they were making out," Nathan explained taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Aw Nevan! He's adorable," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, and in love with Haley."

"Nevan's in love with Haley?"

"He likes her, let's just say that."

"Get to work," the teacher said.

Nathan put the pen to the paper and wrote Haley's name.

"Scott," the teacher exclaimed. "Not doing work?"

"Not today," Nathan said.

"I'm with him," Brooke added.

"I don't know what you two think this class is but I'm sure it's not what you think."

"I thought it was Photography," Nathan continued writing.

"Let me read," Brooke tried to look over Nathan's shoulder.

"Now that's not homework," the teacher looked at what Nathan was writing. "What is it?"

"Something messed up," Brooke laughed. "You really don't want to know."

The teacher rolled his eyes and sat down. No matter how much time Brooke and Nathan spent not doing a thing in the class he couldn't help but like them. They joked around with him as well and they managed to get their work done on time so he couldn't really complain.

"Seriously Nate, let me read it!" Brooke whined.

"You'll read it when I'm done," Nathan said annoyed.

"What if I want to correct you?"

"Then correct me later."

"Ugh," Brooke crossed her arms across her chest as the teacher laughed at them.

Brooke smiled, "How was your weekend?" She was not usually like this, only with Mr. Wright. And a plus for Brooke was that he was in his twenties and good looking.

"Good," he nodded.

"Any wild parties?" Brooke smirked.

"No," Mr. Wright laughed.

"And how's the girlfriend?"

"She's fine."

"And when will you propose to her?"

"We only started dating this year, Brooke."

"That doesn't mean anything," Brooke replied. "Do you love her?"

"No."

"That's the problem. Do you think you might love her later on?"

"I might but love takes time."

"Nate was able to get a girl to fall in love in two months."

"I thought Nathan and Aundrea were going out for more than two months."

"Not Aundrea," Brooke said. "It's a long and complicated story."

"Aha," the teacher said.

"Done," Nathan dropped his pen.

"Goodie! Give me," she grabbed the paper.

_Haley,_

_First off, I'm insulted for your doubt! Of course I'll call you. I won't dare forget! How about you come over on Friday after school before we go over to Lucas'? Don't worry, we'll lock the door. You know, I don't feel complete when you're not with me. Which sucks because I don't like this feeling away from you; you fill this void in my heart that I never knew I had before you. Looking at you my love only grows stronger. I think I should stop looking before my heart will ache even more than it already does. But yet again, not seeing you would only cause greater pain. Do you think we're maybe crazy for feeling the way we feel so young? I don't. It won't be right to love anyone else the way I love you now. I'm sitting here looking at the clock and it's not moving, I don't think I can take the wait. I just want to see you, to kiss you and to just be with you. Only a few minutes!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Love you,_

_Kyle_

"Oh my god," Brooke wiped a tear away from her eye. "Can you be more perfect?"

Nathan shrugged and leaned back. "Can I leave the class for a minute?"

"For what?"

"To give my friend something," Nathan said not even bothering to lie.

"All this instead of doing photography," Mr. Wright sighed. "Sure go ahead."

"Me too!" Brooke said quickly.

"Fine, you too."

* * *

Kyle saw Nathan out the door signaling him to go out. "Can I go to the

bathroom?"

"Fill out a pass," the teacher said.

"Oh come on, the bathroom's right here!"

"Mister Carter," the teacher looked angrily at his student.

"Just let me go I really have to piss."

The class started laughing, "Just go." Kyle got up and walked out the door straight to his friends.

Nathan handed Kyle the note. "It's so unbelievingly romantic!"

"She cried," Nathan looked at Brooke.

"Oh shut up," she smacked him.

Kyle opened up the note. "Well we have to go so good luck and have lots of make out time with her."

"Nathan invited Haley over to your house Friday in the note," Brooke said. "Thought you should know."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said. "Do you mind?"

Kyle shook his head reading from the note, "Not at all."

"Okay bye," they walked away.

* * *

"Maintenant en anglais," Mrs. Girard said. "For the grades in the class, I know this is AP but try and get your acts together." She said in a French accent. "Except these grades we do have two one hundred percents, Aundrea Jones et Haley James."

They were used to the teacher saying random words in French when talking in English. Especially considering the class was held in French.

"Bon travail ladies," she said. "As for the rest of you, just a little more effort."

Aundrea and Haley looked at each other. They were tied for first once again.

* * *

The paper got to Haley in English class as she looked for her ID number and saw the round 100 in the class. She looked whether there was another perfect, and there was. She sighed knowing exactly whose it was as she passed the paper to the person behind her.

She took out Kyle's note and read it.

The rest of the class she was half listening and half writing Kyle back.

* * *

Kyle opened the door to his house, Haley at hand again.

"Kyle, we need to talk about going over to Lucas' tonight," Haley said.

"Okay," Kyle laughed. "Mom, I'm home! Call me when lunch is ready."

"Did she come?" Maria said from the kitchen.

"Yes Mrs. Carter, I'm here," Haley smiled.

"I'm glad you came, Haley," Maria said.

"We're in my room," Kyle walked to the door and closed it behind them. Haley then locked it, a grin on her face.

They walked down the stairs and to his bed.Kyle leaned towards her to give her a kiss. "Wait!" Haley put her hand to his mouth, "about tonight."

Kyle sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"We're going to watch movie," she reminded him.

Kyle laughed, "I know, so what?"

"So what? Do you remember last week? I don't want to make out in front of my friends. I won't be comfortable."

"You won't?" Kyle smiled.

Haley shook her head, "Kyle please."

"Okay okay!"

"Promise?" Haley pouted.

"You're so adorable when you do that. Yes, I promise."

"Good," Haley smiled.

"Are you at least going to sit next to me during the movie?"

"Of course," she laughed.

"Good. Now that we got all that settled, can I kiss you now?

"Maybe," Haley smirked.

"Forget about it, I'm not listening to you now," Kyle laughed leaning towards Haley for a kiss.

"Kyle! Haley! Lunch!" They heard the second their lips touched.

"Damn," Kyle said as Haley giggled.

They walked up the stairs and walked to the kitchen. All the food was on the table and it was set for three. "I don't usually do the cooking in the house but sometimes I do so I hope it's not too bad."

"She's lying," Kyle sat down as Haley did the same. "She's a great cook."

Haley smiled as Maria offered them food and they started to eat. "Haley and I are leaving at seven," Kyle said in between bites.

"Okay, to where?" Maria questioned.

"Haley's friend Lucas," Kyle looked at Haley as she looked back at him. "We're watching a movie at his house with Haley's friends."

"Sounds nice," Maria nodded.

"This is really good," Haley told Maria about the food.

"Thanks," Maria smiled.

* * *

"You blinked before me!" Haley said.

"No, you did," Kyle laughed.

"That's so not fair! You're cheating."

"How about we do the laughing contest," Kyle raised a brow. "You up for that?"

"Okay," Haley said calming herself down. "One, two, three-"

"Go," Kyle said starting to stare at his beautiful girlfriend.

'Think of something sad,' Haley thought to herself. 'Come on! Something sad! How about how I'm tied for the best grade in every single class?' Kyle stuck out his tongue as Haley raised a brow. 'I work harder, I should be number one,' Kyle raised both brows and then made an angry face then a sad face and then raised his brow again. Haley smiled. 'Okay, this isn't working, think of a song, lyrics for a song. Hmm,' Kyle stuck his tongue out again. Haley bite her bottom lip but she couldn't help but smile again.

Then out of nowhere Kyle jumped towards her and started tickling her.

"Kyle!" Haley laughed uncontrollably. "That's not fair! You cheated again."

"I swear baby, I'd never cheat on you," Kyle continued tickling her.

"Kyle!!!!" she yelled still laughing.

"Stop yelling Haley, my mom's going to think we're doing something we're not supposed to," Kyle laughed.

Kyle continued tickling her stomach as Haley laughed, "Can't breath."

Kyle stopped tickling her and then started kissing up her neck. He once again left her breathless but this time for a different reason.

Haley breathed heavily as she bit her bottom lip. "Kyle," she said out of breath.

Kyle stopped to look at her as she put her hands around his neck and leaned up slightly to kiss him.

* * *

Lucas opened the door, "Hey, come in."

Haley and Kyle walked in and walked to Lucas' living room as they sat down on the couch.

"I'll order pizza in an hour," Lucas said as Haley took off her shoes as Kyle did the same.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Mouth replied lifting up the DVD box.

"Hmm, Brad Pitt," Haley smiled.

"Hmm, Angelina Jolie," Kyle shot back looking at Haley.

Haley playfully pushed Kyle as she leaned her head to his chest and lay down as he started to stroke her hair. Peyton looked at Haley and smiled as Haley smiled back.

Lucas popped in the DVD as he went to sit next to Peyton and pressed 'Play'. Kyle drew little circles underneath Haley's shirt as he was holding her hand in the other.

Half an hour into the movie Lucas looked at Haley and Kyle. They were both watching the movie but Kyle was obviously occupying himself with touching Haley, making Lucas once again uncomfortable.

A few minutes afterwards Kyle leaned towards Haley, "I need to go for a second, okay?"

Haley nodded getting up as Kyle gave her a soft kiss. "Come back quickly."

"Will do," he smiled as he left for the bathroom.

Two minutes later Lucas got up to call for Pizza. "Hey man," Kyle said as he got back from the bathroom and saw Lucas at the kitchen putting the phone back down.

Lucas looked at Kyle not saying a single word.

"Pretty fine," Kyle signaled to the room Haley, Mouth and Peyton were watching the movie.

"Would you stop playing your little mind games with her? You don't deserve her."

"Woow there," Kyle smiled. "You don't think this whole thing is sincere?"

"It's bullshit," Lucas confronted. "And if you do a single thing to hurt her I'm coming after you."

"Sounds intense," Kyle said. "I'm really scared now," Kyle smirked turning around about to leave the room. "Oh Luke," he turned back around to face his foe, "do you have any condoms I can borrow?"

Lucas clutched his fists tightly. "The only thing," he whispered, "that's saving your ass right now is the fact that your girlfriend is in that other room."

"My girlfriend, right," Kyle nodded. "Who knew that _my_ _girl _would save my ass in a fight?"

With this he left the room and walked back to Haley, "Hey baby." Haley smiled getting up so Kyle could slide in so they can go back to how they were before. "Enjoying the movie?"

Haley nodded. "Enjoying your company even more," she said not looking at him.

Lucas walked in the room looking at Kyle angrily as Kyle simply started stroking Haley's hair smiling to Lucas as if sending out a huge message: she's mine and there's nothing you can do about it.

She was being played and Kyle was right, there was nothing Lucas could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: okay… so I won't put another limit on replies but remember that the more replies I get the sooner I update and the sooner I want to update! So I know that this wasn't really going too downhill but the next few chapters should be intense (I have the basic ideas for future chapters but I'm not quite sure what exactly will go on in which chapters… I'll work on that tomorrow at school… lol) so thank you so much guys! You have no idea what those replies mean to me! And also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! And isn't the way Kyle is acting really annoying? Sweet one minute and all horrible in the next back to being the best boyfriend, yep… that's Kyle for ya… lol. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys… so I wasn't that satisfied with the number of replies. This is a shorter than before chapter… so yeah. I couldn't stand Wednesday's episode by the way… I just had to point that out. LOL… I don't think there was a single episode worse than that one. Anyway… enough of my thoughts… here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**For All You're Worth**_

"I'm telling you Peyton, he's playing her," Lucas said when he was sitting with his girlfriend in her room a few days later.

"Come on Lucas, you promised Haley you'll give him a chance," Peyton protested.

"I tried, but he's really playing her. A few nights ago when we watched the movie he asked me if I had condoms he could borrow."

"Maybe he's just trying to get on your nerves," Peyton suggested.

"Oh believe me, if that's his plan, it's working. Just try looking past his bullshit of an act," Lucas said furiously.

Peyton sat their in silence, "Haley doesn't deserve that."

"I know."

* * *

"Kyle," Peyton said from her seat when she was in English.

"Yeah," he turned around to his girlfriend's friend. "What's up?"

"Stop playing my friend."

Kyle raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Lucas told me what you told him. Haley doesn't deserve any of that," Peyton explained.

"Well I have no idea what Lucas told you but it's a lie, why would I risk losing my girlfriend? Look Peyton, Lucas just has a problem with me and he'll make up stories to make me look bad. What I want is just to be with my girlfriend, whom I love, is that a crime?"

Peyton looked at Kyle. He was being sincere and she didn't know how to reply. She then looked at her desk as Kyle turned around to face the teacher as the class started.

* * *

Kyle opened Haley's bedroom door quietly and made sure not to make a noise as he walked slowly to Haley. He put both his hands on her shoulder as she jumped and quickly turned around.

"Kyle! Don't scare me like that!" she got up from her chair and gave him a hug.

"Couldn't resist," a smile spread across his face as he leaned closer to her to give her a kiss.

After a short period of time Haley broke the kiss, "I can't today."

Kyle raised a brow, "huh?"

Haley pointed to the many index cards scattered across her desk, "I have a test tomorrow in Chemistry."

Kyle nodded, "I'll help you study."

"Yeah right," Haley laughed. "That's not possible."

"Yes it is," Kyle gathered the index cards and sat on Haley's bed as she raised a brow.

"What exactly are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Helping you study."

"Kyle, it's eight, it's not like I have a lot of time to study; I should really concentrate."

"Okay," Kyle said. "I ask you and if you get it right we make out."

"And if I get it wrong?"

Kyle thought, "Then we don't make out."

Haley laughed. "Okay, go for it," she sat down next to him.

"What are Van der Waals Forces?" Kyle read from the index card.

"Weak forces of attraction that form between molecules when they are close together," Haley recited.

Kyle leaned towards Haley for a kiss. After a few moments Haley backed away, "Okay," she giggled, "next."

"What are these forces directly related to?"

"Number of electrons present," Haley repeated mindlessly.

Kyle once again leaned in for another kiss. "You're good," he smiled.

"Next," she smiled.

"Ionic bonding is between what?"

"Metals and nonmetals" Kyle leaned in for another kiss. "Kyle, ask me another one because that was really easy."

Kyle laughed, "What happens during covalent bonding?"

"Two electrons are shared between two atoms," Haley said as Kyle leaned for a kiss. "We're not going to get anything done at this rate!" Haley giggled.

"Define molecule."

"A cluster of atoms held together by covalent bonds," Haley said as Kyle kissed her again.

"When is a molecule polar?"

"When there is an uneven distribution of electrons in the molecules," Haley hesitated. "Was that right?"

Kyle nodded as he leaned in for another kiss as Haley kissed him back happily. Kyle deepened the kiss dropping the index cards and laying Haley down to her bed as she forgot she was supposed to be studying. She put her hands around his neck as she thought only of the moment.

* * *

"Haley! Kyle should get going if you want to wake up for school tomorrow," Haley heard the voice of her mom call as she broke the kiss and looked at her clock.

"Oh my god, it's eleven," Haley got up as Kyle got off of her. "Okay mom," she yelled. "You should go," she smiled at Kyle giving him a quick peck.

Kyle smirked, "I should but I don't want to."

Haley giggled, "Go."

"I feel unwanted," Kyle got up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow."

Haley nodded as Kyle closed her bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

Haley yawned as she saw the index cards on the floor, "Oh shit."

'I'll get ready to sleep and then I'll go over everything. Ugh, I totally forgot,' Haley thought angrily to herself as she picked the index cards and put them on her desk as she went out of her room to brush her teeth. When she came back she changed her clothes and took the index cards in her hand and went to bed closing all the lights leaving only the lamp next to her bed. She read over the index cards not comprehending a single word. She knew it was useless so she put the index cards on the small desk next to her lamp and closed the lights.

'I have Chemistry after lunch, I'll study then,' she thought to herself as she drifted off.

* * *

"You look bad," Lucas declared when he saw Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said jokingly, index cards at hand. "This is how I look after six hours of sleep."

"Six hours? Why?" Lucas questioned walking with his best friend to their table.

"I was studying," Haley decided not to tell Lucas about Kyle being over.

"Aha," Lucas looked at the index cards as they sat down. "Need help with that?"

Haley shook her head, "No thanks." She started looking over them.

"I'm sure you'll do great. You always do," Lucas smiled as Haley looked up and smiled back.

* * *

"You'll do great," Kyle gave her a kiss.

"I don't feel ready," Haley bit her bottom lip. "I always feel ready before a test; this can't be a good sign."

Kyle laughed, "Ever heard of being over-prepared?"

"Well I have to be to get my 100 percent," Haley yawned.

"Still tired?"

"Just a bit," Haley smiled weakly. "Okay, I have to get ready so I'll see you after class."

"Okay," Kyle gave her another peck. "Bye."

Haley walked into her class and sat down taking out a pencil for the multiple choice, a pen for the essay and an eraser.

"Ready James?" Aundrea smirked at Haley as she sat down and took out everything she needed.

Haley rolled her eyed, "more than you."

"Don't count on it," Aundrea smiled looking at the clock waiting anxiously for Mr. Evans to hand out the tests.

The rest of the students came in the class as the bell rang. "Clear your desks and take out a pen or a pencil," Mr. Evans handed out the tests. When Haley got her test book and answer sheet she looked up at Mr. Evans. "You may begin once you have the test."

Haley took a deep breath and opened up the test book. She smiled when she knew the answer to the first few questions. That was a good indicator: if the first few questions were easy she knew the rest would be as well.

She then started to hesitate and could only remember some random words they talked about in class. Which atoms were likely to be in a hydrogen bond? Well hydrogen obviously but what were the other three? Something inside her wanted to bubble in letter D but it could have been any answer, she had no clue. What were the names of the orbitals that have identical energies? How was she supposed to know that?

Haley looked up at the clock, she didn't have that much time left and she still didn't start working on the essay. She completely guessed on the ten she had left and moved on to the essay. Explain the difference between ionic and covalent bonding and describe hybridization.

Haley closed her eyes. She kind of knew the first part but couldn't remember a thing about hybridization. She started writing what she knew and then stared at the word 'hybridization' in hope that something would come to her.

"Three more minutes, wrap up that essay," Mr. Evans called.

'Shit,' Haley thought to herself. 'Come on, come on.' She had to remember something. She flipped through the test in hope that maybe there was a clue as to what hybridization was. How she hated herself for not studying.

"One more minute," she heard after flipping through the test book numerous times. Obviously the answer was not going to be there.

She jutted down something random that came to her mind about the unit they studied and reread the essay and looked at the answers she put down.

The bell rang. "Pass everything forward," Mr. Evans said as the class passed the tests, answer sheets and essays forward.

"Pretty easy, eh?" Aundrea smiled at Haley as she put her writing utensils in her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Haley threw her pencil, pen and eraser in her bag and closed it angrily. She grabbed it and put it over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom furiously past her boyfriend.

"Haley! Wait up," Kyle called out matching her pace.

"Remind me never to study with you ever again," Haley said not even turning around to look at him.

"Haley, I'm sorry; come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Kyle said.

"Oh it was beyond bad, horrible! Possibly the worst 47 minutes I've ever had in my life," Haley said fuming still walking at her quick pace.

"If doing not so good on a test is the worst possible thing that could happen then-"

"Then what?!" Haley stopped, turning around to Kyle angrily, right as they reached her Government class.

"Then you had a good childhood," Kyle smirked putting his hands on her arms.

Haley looked at him still irritated and just walked into her classroom.

"Haley!" Kyle called walking into the class.

"Kyle seriously, not here," she sat down taking out her binder, notebook and pen.

"And why not?" he leaned down. "Look, I'm sorry, it's not like I want you to fail school."

Nathan walked into the classroom and saw Kyle and raised a brow. He walked to his seat looking at the couple in confusion.

"I didn't know we were going to get carried away and I didn't know it would be that late when I left."

Haley looked Kyle in the eye. "School means a lot to me-"

"I know it does," he cut in, "and that's why I wouldn't do anything to make you not do good."

"Well," Haley corrected.

"Not do well," he smiled at her. "Do you believe me?" Haley smiled as she nodded.

"Good, now I won't help you study ever again if that's what you want," Kyle laughed.

"Okay," Haley giggled as the bell rang and the teacher cleared her voice looking at Kyle.

Kyle got up and gave Haley a peck as she blushed. "Sorry," and with this he turned to leave the class, but not before he turned around to wink at Haley.

"Very sweet," the teacher said. "Now for the agenda..."

* * *

Mr. Evans handed out the grade sheet to the class.

"Were the grades any good?" a student asked.

"They were decent," Mr. Evans nodded.

Aundrea got the grade sheet first as she looked for her score and shrieked quietly. Oh how she loved acing a test and getting a perfect while Haley got…

Aundrea looked down the list for Haley's ID number. Seventy two percent, nice one James, she smiled to herself as she handed the grades to the person behind her. She was going to have to thank Nathan later.

Mr. Evans smiled at Aundrea as she smiled back. She knew she could do it.

Haley looked down the list for her ID number. When she saw what she got she checked and rechecked. She never got a C in her entire life. This could not be possible. She handed the sheet to the person behind her.

She couldn't concentrate the rest of the class period because she was thinking about the test.

When the bell rang she put everything in her bag and got up. "Did you get a perfect as well, James?" Aundrea questioned with a smirk.

"You got a perfect?" Haley asked surprised getting angrier by the second.

"I'll take that as a no," Aundrea smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Aundrea, really good job on the test," Mr. Evans smiled at her.

"Thanks so much," she smiled and looked at Haley. She then turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Mr. Evans looked at Haley and signaled her to come to him. Haley took a deep breath and walked towards her teacher, carrying her bag.

"I was expecting a better grade than a C, Haley," Mr. Evans said sadly, "especially from one of my best students. Is everything okay?"

Haley nodded, "I was just really tired and I didn't study well the night before."

Mr. Evans nodded. He was very surprised after grading her essay and test. It seemed as if it wasn't her test. "If you'd like to look over the test you can come tomorrow morning."

Haley nodded thankfully, "I will, thanks."

"Sure thing," Mr. Evans smiled.

* * *

"When?"

"Friday night."

"Where?"

"Where else? My parents' beach house."

Aundrea and Brooke squealed as Kyle smiled. It has been forever since Nathan's last party and they always had a great time. Brooke, of course, never finished the night without getting drunk. But it was always their time to go crazy and have fun.

"Do I invite Haley?" Kyle questioned.

"Of course you invite Haley," Nathan said.

"Wait," Aundrea paused, "Haley at one of our parties?"

"She won't go for it," Kyle said.

"She will," Nathan nodded. "And I'll tell you why: because we're your friends and you already hung out with her friends. And it's not like she'll be hanging out with us."

"And how is this part of the Kyle and Haley downfall?" Brooke questioned.

"Simple, she'll see how different their worlds really are," Nathan took a drink from his water bottle.

Aundrea huffed, "A good party gone to waste."

"Hey," Nathan stroked her cheek, "it's not. You'll have a great time, I promise."

* * *

"A C isn't that bad," Kyle said lying on Haley's bed.

"It is for me," Haley stared at the ceiling.

"Well sorry genius, we already settled that I won't help you with school anymore. You going to start being mad at me again?"

Haley shook her head, "It was my fault that I didn't study, not yours."

"Okay, well how about I cheer you up with a party?"

"What?" Haley laughed turning her body to Kyle's.

"Nathan's throwing a party at his parents' beach house tomorrow," Kyle smiled. "Do you want to go?"

'No,' Haley thought at who will be there. "Sure," she said.

"Are you sure?" Kyle questioned. "I know you don't get along with Aundrea."

Haley shrugged, "As long as you don't leave me."

"I won't," Kyle laughed.

* * *

Kyle knocked on Haley's bedroom door. "Come in," Haley said. Kyle opened the door and looked at his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"It's a party Haley," Kyle reminded her.

"I know, so?"

"So that's what you're wearing?"

Haley looked at the mirror, "I don't have party clothes." Kyle laughed. "My sister does!" she said nearly running Kyle over to get out of the room as she ran into her sister's room.

Kyle followed her, "And your sister doesn't care that you're looking threw her drawers like this?"

"She's in college, she doesn't know," Haley continued looking through her sister's clothes. "Jackpot," Haley smiled and looked through all the party clothes.

"Why are you frowning?" Kyle laughed after a few minutes.

"Because there's no way I'm wearing any of this," Haley bit her bottom lip.

"Come on," Kyle walked behind her and looked through the clothes. "How about this?" he pulled a black halter top that, even not on her, looked revealing.

"Yeah right," Haley said looking through the other tops.

"Come on Hales, you'll look great in it," Kyle smirked.

"Kyle seriously, I don't dress like that."

"Well no offense Haley, but your clothes aren't party style. Just try it on," Kyle begged.

Haley looked at Kyle and then at the top. "Fine," she grabbed it and walked to her room as Kyle followed. She walked to her closet and took out light jeans, "What are you doing?"

Kyle raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I need to get dressed," Haley laughed. "Get out."

"Wow, I'm really loved," he chuckled as he got out of the room and Haley closed the door.

After a few minutes Kyle heard Haley's voice, "No way."

"Yes way, open the door babe," Kyle requested. Haley opened the door hesitantly looking shyer than ever. "Wow, okay, let's go," he grabbed her hand.

"Kyle seriously, I can't pull this off," Haley complained.

"Oh I will do that for you," Kyle smirked.

Haley smacked Kyle. "Okay at least let me put on make-up and everything."

"Why do girls have to do that?" Kyle asked. "Why get ready for like an hour?"

"So our boyfriends can be satisfied," Haley joked walking back to her mirror and starting to apply make-up.

Kyle sighed walking to her bed. "We'll be late."

"Aren't we supposed to be late? I mean no one comes early to a party."

"And how would you know that?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't have to live through something to know."

"Well we'll be more than late and I don't want to miss anything."

"Oh stop complaining," Haley laughed as she turned around and smiled at her boyfriend. "Let's go."

A huge grin spread across Kyle's face. How amazingly gorgeous could his girlfriend be?

* * *

Kyle and Haley walked into the loud beach house. "Let me just tell Nathan I'm here," Kyle yelled over the music.

Haley nodded as she crossed her arms across her chest. Kyle gave her a peck and walked towards Nathan who was talking to Aundrea and Brooke.

"Hey man," Nathan bumped Kyle's fist when he saw him.

"Revealing enough for you?" Kyle jerked his head towards Haley. "I believe that's one hundred dollars."

Nathan looked at Haley's direction as his eyes widened. First of all he was not expecting Kyle to pull this whole thing off. Damn, there goes one hundred dollars. And second, he was not expecting her to look this gorgeous. Was it possible to look this amazing?

Kyle smirked, "I'll see you guys later." He walked back to his girlfriend as she smiled at him.

"He got her to wear that?" Aundrea gasped.

"The guy's good," Brooke laughed.

"So I suppose you don't want to drink," Kyle smiled as he approached his girlfriend.

"Maybe later," Haley said, her arms still crossed across her chest.

"Stop being self conscious," Kyle laughed.

"Why do you think I'm self conscious?"

"Because you've had your arms crossed for-"

"A few minutes," Haley said. "Probably like two."

"And I know you, Miss James; your arms are going to stay like that all night."

Haley dropped her hands, "Better?"

"Yes," Kyle laughed.

"Okay, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're here, what now?"

Kyle laughed.

As they were talking the song 'This is Why I'm Hot' came on.

"Oh my god," Brooke said as she grabbed Aundrea's hand. "Come on."

Aundrea laughed, "Do I have to?"

"You know you want to," Brooke smirked as they started walking to the center of the room as they danced.

All the guys in the room started whistling as Brooke and Aundrea danced shaking their hips to the beat and at times freak dancing with each other.

"There they go again," Kyle smirked looking at his two friends.

Aundrea signaled Nathan to come dance with them. Nathan laughed as he walked towards them. Aundrea and Brooke were all over Nathan in a matter of seconds as all the guys in the room wished they were him.

"Having fun?" Aundrea asked dancing basically on him.

Nathan answered her with a kiss. When they broke apart Aundrea smirked and turned to Brooke.

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot," Aundrea and Brooke sang laughing.

"Let's dance," Kyle turned to Haley.

"Yeah, right," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Hales."

"I don't want to dance Kyle," Haley said looking at Brooke and Aundrea.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I'm not like that," Haley said. "And even if I would dance like that I wouldn't do it in front of everyone."

After the song was over all the guys clapped; Aundrea and Brooke laughed.

Brooke got asked to dance and she accepted as Aundrea and Nathan started walking towards where they were sitting before. "Wait one second," Aundrea pulled Nathan over to Kyle and Haley. "Can't dance?" Aundrea smiled wickedly.

"Aundrea!" Kyle said in shock, of course acting.

"Oh don't worry, I know how to dance, I'm just not a slut," Haley smirked. Aundrea gave Haley a death stare. "Come on Kyle let's go," Haley said as she walked away along with Kyle.

"Ugh I hate her," Aundrea fumed.

"Don't worry, we're getting her."

"I know, that's about the only thing that's keeping me from ripping her hair out," Aundrea walked to the dance floor.

* * *

"Kyle," Haley started.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "What did you say?"

"I just said," Haley started yelling back.

"Hold on, come with me," Kyle took her hand as they walked up the stairs. They went into an empty bedroom and Kyle closed the door.

"A lot better," Haley sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Okay, talk," Kyle sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry about that whole thing with Aundrea; I know she's your friend and-"

"It's okay," Kyle laughed.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"It's okay," Kyle repeated. "Aundrea's sometimes like that. And that whole fight actually kind of turned me on."

"Is that so?" Haley smirked.

Kyle nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Well in that case I'm not sorry," Haley smiled getting up and walking backwards still looking at Kyle as she turned off the light switch and the room went black.

"Haley," Kyle said.

"Yes?" Haley giggled walking slowly towards the bed.

"Where are you?" he laughed as he slowly started to see her advancing silhouette.

She got on top of him, her legs on either side of him, as she started kissing up his neck. "Oh you're good," Kyle said.

"I know," Haley whispered seductively between kisses as she reached his lips and slowly kissed him.

Kyle was glad he was with Haley in a dark empty room although he loved Nathan's parties. He loved how while Haley was the sweetest girl in the world she had a naughty side. The music in the background faded and it was once again only them two. Kyle pushed his tongue through her soft lips as their tongues started circling one another.

* * *

Aundrea laughed, "Nathan Scott bringing me up once again."

Nathan chuckled as he kissed her firmly on the lips, "You know it."

"Well it's a good thing I drank a little."

"A little being the key word," Nathan grinned.

"A beer bottle isn't a little," Aundrea protested with a smile as he continued pulling her up the stairs. "And you have no right to tell me how much to drink."

"And you my dear girlfriend cannot protest," Nathan kissed her once again as he pushed her to one of the doors, opened it and turned on the lights.

Haley broke away quickly, looking up at Aundrea and Nathan as a blush formed across her cheeks.

"Occupied," Aundrea laughed. "Having fun Kyle?"

"Until you came," Kyle laughed.

"I'm sure Haley knows exactly what you want," she smiled at Haley.

"Come on Aundrea," Nathan said. "Sorry," and with this he closed the door.

Kyle started laughing as Haley got off of him. "You girls just love being at each others' throats, don't you?"

"It's our hobby," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" Kyle questioned.

"Why? Do you want to?"

"No, I just thought you did because of Aundrea."

"She's not going to win," Haley said getting up from the bed. "Let's go downstairs."

"And?"

Haley shrugged, "Whatever: dance, drink, have fun."

"Drink?" Kyle raised a brow.

"I said whatever," Haley rolled her eyes adjusting her top. "Why am I even wearing this?"

"Because you're hot," Kyle said getting up and giving Haley another kiss.

Haley smiled as she took his hand and they walked out the room and down the stairs.

Haley looked around. She saw a group of people, obviously drunk, chugging beer, many couples sitting and making out and the rest grinding on the dance floor. This was not her life, and it would never be. She would never fit in with this crowed.

"Drive me home," Haley turned to Kyle on the verge of tears; this was his world, and she could never be a part of it; at least not this part of his life.

"What?" Kyle asked surprised, "what happened with you're not 'going to let her win'?" Kyle chuckled.

"I just don't care anymore," Haley shrugged.

"Come on Hales, five more minutes."

"I can't," Haley shook her head. "If you want to stay, then stay; but I'm leaving. I'll find a way to get home."

"No," Kyle said. "Come on, I'll drive you."

"Thanks," Haley smiled weakly as Kyle put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Nathan got home, a little drunk, and walked to his bedroom. He hated the fact that he was actually going to his bedroom alone, without his hot girlfriend. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

He walked to his bed and lay down. As he lay his head on the bed his head hit his laptop. "Ow, shit," Nathan said his hand flying to his head as he picked up the laptop and was about to put it on the floor. Before he did, he saw Haley on the screen putting her hair in a bun as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's up James? Had a good time at the party?" Nathan smiled.

Haley smirked to herself as she started walking to her mini bum-box.

"What'cha doin'?" Nathan asked like a five year old.

Haley then walked back to the mirror and looked at herself letting her hair down. Nathan raised his brow and looked at the screen intently.

And what did she do? Haley James, tutorgirl Haley James, started dancing. Just like any girl would do at a party. Although it was not as sluty and trashy as Aundrea and Brooke danced, the way she danced, the way she moved, turned Nathan Scott on more than Aundrea ever had. After a few minutes Haley stopped and smiled at the mirror.

Nathan smiled too, the girl had class, she was not going to dance like that at a party just so a group of guys would whistle at her. She knew she could dance, and she didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

Nathan smirked. That girl really was something.

* * *

**A/N: okay… here's the deal… I'm leaving tomorrow for LA (YEAY FOR ISRAELI SCOUTS! BTW… Israeli Scouts is in no way related to Girl Scouts! lol.) And I'm not going to be back until like Monday. Monday, I'm gonna be sleeping all day and maybe Tuesday too. But Tuesday, my dear friends, depends on you!!! Because even if I'm tired, I'm DIEING to write the next few chapters! Replies would really push me to write… It will send me a message that you guys are waiting for the next update! And that I have to write the next chapter no matter how tired I am. And I promise you that the next few chapters will be intense! So be ready for a lot of action! I don't want to give anything away so I'll shut up now. Just reply if you want to know what will happen sooner rather than later! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm SOOOO Sorry! I checked the comments on Monday and I was happy and started writing on Tuesday cuz I went to sleep on Monday. Then I had so much homework and barely had time to breath. Then today I went to a screenwriting workshop (which was amazing!) and then I came back and just continued writing. Damn! It takes a long time to write a long chapter! I had all my ideas for this chapter down and this is probably my most planned chapter because I wrote my ideas for it and small dialogue in the plane to LA and then in LA. I mean seriously… when I started writing this fic I was like "Yes! I have like an hour or so! I can write a chapter!" so now I say the same thing… only I end up sitting in front of the computer for hours writing a chapter! So that's why I can never finish a chapter when I have only two hours to work on it. But I'm constantly coming up with new ideas! And I think you guys want me to shut up so you can read this next chapter which is 21 pages in Word! WOOT! I said it was long… ENJOY!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 16_**

"Hey, Hales?" Kyle asked over the phone.

"Yeah?" Haley adjusted the phone in her hand. They've been talking for at least an hour and her ear started to get a little warm and her hand a little tired. She loved their long conversations and wouldn't trade them for anything.

"We barely hang out."

"We hang out!" Haley protested.

"But barely."

"Okay, then what do you want me to do about that?"

"Hang out with me," Kyle laughed.

"Okay," Haley giggled.

"I love you, you know?"

"Yes I know," Haley smiled to herself and looked at all the different pictures on the computer screen as her screensaver came up. "And I love you too."

"How about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" Haley questioned.

"Come over to my house after school," Kyle offered.

"Okay," Haley nodded. She looked at the clock, "Kyle, I need to go to sleep like now," she laughed.

"Okay," Kyle said. "Damn, you go to sleep early."

"Yes I do," Haley smiled. "But you already knew that. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye and goodnight baby," Kyle said.

"Bye," Haley made a sound of a kiss.

* * *

"Are your parents home?" Haley asked as Kyle started the engine of his car.

"No," Kyle shook his head. "So now we can make out in every single room of my house. How does that sound?"

Haley giggled, "Sounds good."

"How was your day?"

"It was good."

"Good," Kyle smiled.

"And yours?"

"Fine."

Haley laughed, "Wow, you really hate school."

"Yep, I do. The only good part nowadays is-"

"Basketball second period," Haley said.

"No," Kyle laughed. "You."

"Oh, so now I'm better than basketball?"

"Pretty much."

"Good, because you're better than school."

Kyle pretended to gasp. "Is Haley James saying that she would pick me over her beloved classes?" Haley laughed and playfully pushed Kyle. "So is that what you're saying, Haley?"

"Yes," Haley smiled. "That's what I'm saying."

Kyle smiled at her and then looked back to the road.

* * *

"Lunch?" Kyle questioned when they walked into his house.

Haley nodded as Kyle pulled Haley towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge as Haley bounced up on the counter.

"We have leftovers," Kyle said as he looked in the fridge.

"What leftovers?"

**"****Colcannon, it was my dad's turn to cook and he decided to go with something Irish."**

**"Okay, heat it up."**

**"Don't you want to know what's in it?"**

**"Don't care," Haley giggled. "Just heat it up; I'm all for something new at the moment."**

**"Okay," Kyle laughed taking the colcannon out of the fridge as he put it in the microwave and started to heat it. He closed the fridge door and walked to Haley. He put his hands on her thighs and leaned up to give her a kiss. "This is probably the first time I had to lean up to kiss you."**

**Haley laughed, "It probably is." Haley took Kyle's hat and put it on.**

**"My hat suits you," he laughed. She looked very cute with it. "But," he took the hat and put it on her backwards, "better."**

**Haley giggled as she leaned to Kyle for another kiss. "I love you," she said.**

**"I love you too," Kyle said leaning up for another kiss just as the microwave started beeping signaling the colcannon was ready.**

**"Smells good," Haley whispered as their lips were about an inch from one another.**

**"It does," Kyle whispered back as he gave her a quick peck and walked to get the food and put it on the counter and got two forks.**

**Kyle sat down and signaled Haley to go down and sit on his lap. Haley laughed but slid from the counter and sat on Kyle's lap as he gave her another kiss. They started eating and continued talking.**

* * *

"I think I have cards somewhere around here," Kyle said as he looked through his drawers.

"I can't believe you don't know where your cards are."

"I do know, they're somewhere in my room."

Haley laughed, "When was the last time you played with 'em?"

Kyle shrugged, "No idea." He continued looking at his drawers and moved to his computer desk, "Jackpot." He threw the card pack towards Haley. "Now my beautiful girlfriend, what do you want to play?"

"Go fish," Haley offered.

"Haven't played that in forever," Kyle laughed.

"Okay," Haley sat on the floor and started dealing as she gave each of them seven cards.

Kyle sat down across from her. "How about we make the game interesting?"

"Forget about it," Haley laughed. "I know what you're thinking."

Kyle smirked and picked up his cards. "How about you start?"

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish"

Haley frowned as she picked a card from the pile.

"Aces?"

Haley handed Kyle an ace. "Twos?"

"Go fish"

"Ugh," Haley took another card.

* * *

Haley walked to her room and looked at the clock; it was ten. She frowned as she dropped her back-pack to the floor and took her binder out of her bag. She walked to her desk and started doing her homework.

After half an hour Haley heard her mom call her from downstairs. "What?"

"Did you eat dinner?"

Haley looked at the clock again. She was not going to finish her work if she'd take an eating break. "Yes," she lied. "I ate at Kyle's."

"Okay, good."

Haley looked back at her organizer. She was going to work all night to finish up her homework.

* * *

Haley highlighted the last assignment as she closed her binder and put everything back in her book bag. She looked at her clock; it was four in the morning. 'Great,' Haley thought, 'an hour of sleep.'

She changed her clothes quickly, walked quietly to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then fell into bed.

What seemed like ten seconds later her alarm clock rang. She opened her eyes and slowly got up. She could hear her mom preparing her breakfast and lunch for her downstairs as she walked to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"You want to hang out today too?" Kyle offered at lunch.

"I have to tutor," Haley explained.

"And I have basketball," Kyle laughed. "I'm talking about after that."

Haley thought to herself. She loved hanging out with him; the day before was really fun. And they both had to make sacrifices, right? "Sure."

"Good," Kyle kissed Haley as the bell signaling to go to fifth period rang.

* * *

"Do you want gum?" Kyle questioned when they were at his house.

Haley shook her head, "Nah, I'm not a gum person."

"Me neither," Kyle grabbed the entire box of gum. "Let's play a game," he sat down next to Haley.

"Okay," Haley laughed.

"I take a piece," Kyle popped a piece into his mouth. "And you have to get it from me. When you do, you add a piece and we see how many pieces we reach," he said as he chewed.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Sounds weird."

Kyle laughed, "Yes or no?"

"Why not?" Haley smiled as she leaned towards Kyle.

"New rule," Kyle said right as Haley's lips almost touched his. "The person that has it needs to blow a bubble and the person getting it has to pop it with their lips and only then get the gum."

Haley smiled. She leaned towards Kyle as he blew a bubble and popped it with her mouth as she leaned even closer and got the gum into her mouth. Kyle smiled as he offered her another piece. Haley popped the piece into her mouth as she made a bubble as Kyle popped it and took the gum from her. Haley giggled as Kyle took another piece.

"Tell me I'm the only girl you played this game with," Haley said.

"You're the only girl I played this game with," Kyle chewed the gum getting it ready for a bubble.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes," Kyle laughed. He blew the bubble as Haley took the gum from him and put yet another piece.

A few pieces later, Haley and Kyle's jaws started hurting. "Holly crap," Kyle said.

Haley giggled as she offered Kyle another piece. "Come on! We gotta reach twenty!"

"We reached 17, isn't that enough?"

Haley shook her head and pouted. Kyle took the piece in her hand. "You're gonna pay."

He blew another bubble as Haley popped it.

"Twenty!" Haley said when it reached her mouth a turn later.

"Now for payback," Kyle smirked.

"Shit," Haley giggled.

"Don't you dare take that gum out of your mouth, James!" Kyle got out of the chair and took another handful of pieces of gum and walked back to sit next to her as he put the pieces on the table.

Haley frowned, the gum still in her mouth. "What now?"

Kyle held up a piece and handed it to Haley, "Let's see when you break."

"Kyle!" Haley protested.

Kyle unwrapped the gum piece and put it in front of her with a smile. Haley rolled her eyes and she took the piece and put it in her mouth.

"21," Kyle said holding out another piece.

* * *

"Kyle this is so not fair! Can I just spit it out?" Haley asked. At this point her mouth was aching and the piece of gum in her mouth was huge.

"No," he laughed handing her another piece. Haley pouted. "That's not going to work now, Haley."

Haley took the gum piece and put it in her mouth.

"43," Kyle laughed.

"Kyle seriously," Haley put her hand to her mouth. "I'm gonna gag."

"Just reach 50, sweetie," Kyle chuckled holding up another piece.

"At least put a trash can near me," Haley begged still chewing.

Kyle got up and slid the trashcan under Haley and again gave her a piece. "44," he said when she put it in her mouth.

"45"

"46"

"47"

"48," Haley nearly threw up. "Come on, two more."

Haley shook her head, "I can't do it." Her voice was muffled because of the huge gum piece in her mouth.

"Come on, yes you can," he handed her another piece.

Haley put the piece in her mouth. The second the gum piece touched her tongue she felt her stomach tighten as she spit the gum into the trashcan.

"Woow, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah," Haley said after a few seconds. "I just couldn't stuff another piece in my mouth."

"Well that's too bad because you were one away from 50," Kyle smirked.

* * *

Haley looked at her watch; it was two in the morning and she still had a lot of work she had to get done. She looked at the screensaver and smiled at the picture of Kyle and her that came up. It was worth it, hanging out with him.

She returned to her homework as she answered yet another question. She didn't quite understand it but she figured it was because she was tired.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps. She looked at her door and mindlessly got up, closed the lights and ran to her bed as she went under her covers.

"Haley?" her dad opened up the door and looked at his youngest daughter.

"Yes?" Haley replied making sure that he couldn't see she was still wearing the clothes she wore for school.

"I saw the light, are you okay?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. I just couldn't fall asleep so," she looked at the desk that was near her bed, "I read." Haley grabbed the book and held it up so her dad could see.

"Don't read if you can't sleep. Just lay there until you fall asleep."

"Okay."

Jimmy smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy," Haley smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too baby," he said and with this he closed the door.

Haley counted thirty seconds in her head after she could hear her dad close his bedroom door. She quietly got out of bed and opened the light as she sat in front of her desk.

She sighed picking up the book they were reading in French.

* * *

"Haley!" Peyton said for the third time.

Haley looked at Peyton, "yes?"

"Yes? You say 'yes' after I call you like three times when I'm sitting this close to you?"

"You called my name three times?" Haley raised a brow looking back to the front of the class.

"What's going on with you, Haley?" Peyton questioned concerned.

"Nothing," Haley said quickly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Why would I hide anything from you?" Haley raised a brow.

Peyton shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Haley sat in English class and looked at the board. She tried to concentrate and read what the teacher wrote on the board, but she felt her eyes grow heavy and all she wanted to do was sleep.

'Come on Haley, concentrate!' she thought to herself as she opened her eyes wide and copied down the notes on the board.

"Who can tell me why the author chose this setting for the story?"

Aundrea raised her hand as Haley forced herself to think. What was the setting of the story again?

Mr. Thompson called Aundrea as she gave out a long explanation. It made no sense to Haley because she kept gazing off every few seconds.

'Okay seriously, this is so wrong letting her answer my questions!'

When Aundrea was done with her college level analysis Mr. Thompson smiled at her and nodded. He continued with his lesson. Aundrea looked at Haley and smiled. She had no idea why she was being so quiet but the less she participated the better off it was for her.

* * *

Haley stood near the school building as she waited for Kyle. She looked at her watch as two hands covered her eyes.

"Kyle, I know it's you," Haley smiled grabbing his wrists but he wouldn't uncover her eyes.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked in a different voice.

"Because no one else would do that to me," she giggled.

"I think someone who would want to kidnap you, like a murderer, could do this and then stuff you in the back of his car in the trunk and-"

"Kyle I know it's you, give it a rest," Haley spun around as he dropped his hands and smiled at her giving her a peck. "Your house?"

"Actually, I thought maybe we'd stay here."

"Stay here meaning the school?" Haley asked confused.

Kyle nodded, "Yep."

"And what are we exactly going to be doing in school?"

"Things we're not supposed to," Kyle fingered her arm.

"Kyle, what are you talking about? I'm scared," she laughed.

"We can make-out in as many classrooms as we can."

"You're kidding right?" Haley asked her jaw dropping. Kyle shook his head, "Kyle! You're crazy! Teachers are still in the school! Most of them don't leave until like six."

"More challenge!" Kyle chuckled as he took her hand and started walking towards the building.

"KYLE!" Haley protested leaning back making it harder for him to pull her.

"Come on! It will be fun," Kyle smiled.

"No it won't! I'm not that kind of girl," Haley complained.

"How about we only do a few classes? And then we just hang out in the tutor center?" Kyle stopped pulling her and looked into her eyes. "It won't be that bad."

Haley looked at him and frowned, "Fine, but only a few classes!"

Kyle smirked as they started walking towards the school building and walked passed the doors.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Haley mumbled under her breath. Kyle started pulling her to a near classroom. "No, no, no! I had this teacher my freshman year!"

"Are you kidding?" Kyle frowned.

"No I'm not; he was my teacher for my math-"

"Not that. I mean that we're not going to kiss in any classes that we had."

"I'm not kidding," Haley said confused. "Why would I be kidding?"

"Haley, we're Juniors; we've had most of the teachers in this school which leaves very little rooms."

"Well I don't want to kiss in any classes of teachers I know!" she protested.

"Hales, this isn't going to be fun if we're not going to take a chance."

"Fine then, we'll kiss in one of your classes if you don't care!" she huffed.

"Okay," Kyle grabbed her hand and walked to his nearest class. He peaked in and then opened the door.

"Kyle?" Haley questioned. "What, you don't care?"

"Not at all," Kyle said pulling her closer to him.

"What class is this?" Haley whispered.

"Last period US History," Kyle whispered back leaning down towards her for a kiss.

Haley made sure she wasn't going to get too into the kiss in case someone, say his teacher, came in.

"We done here?" Haley asked once they broke apart.

Kyle laughed, "Now one of your classes."

Haley frowned, "Do we have to?"

"Absolutely." Haley thought for a second and then pulled Kyle out of his class and towards hers. "Where are we going, Princess?"

"Government class," Haley said knowing that her teacher never stayed after school on Wednesdays. She reached for the door. "Surprise, surprise, it's not locked."

They walked in the room as Haley reached to the light switch to turn on the lights but Kyle stopped her before she got the chance. He grinned as he started walking her to the wall as she was forced against it.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" Haley looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Hell yes," Kyle replied with a smirk.

"And why is that?" she raised a brow suggestively.

"Because that way," he tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'm in control and you, my dear girlfriend, are all mine."

"I'm always all yours," Haley said leaning up to him as their lips met once again.

"I love you," he said when they broke apart for air. "You have no idea how much I do."

"I love you too," she said still panting as she smiled up at him.

He leaned down to her so they could start kissing again but Haley stopped him with her hand. "What?"

"I need to regain my breath," she giggled.

* * *

"Eclaircissez vos bureaux, pop quiz," Mrs. Girard requested.

The students cleared their desks and took out only a pen. Haley, again after a night of no sleep, felt less tired for a reason. She wasn't concentrating any better in her classes but she didn't feel as if her eyes would close any second.

She had read the chapter Mrs. Girard requested for homework and would always ace her pop quizzes. When she got the few quizzes she took one and handed the others behind her.

Haley looked down at the questions in French as she started to read them, understanding what the questions were asking for, but had no idea what the answers were. 'I read this yesterday! Or should I say today. I should remember this!' Haley bit her bottom lip. Yes, she was very tired when she read the chapter, but did that mean she didn't concentrate on the book itself? Haley reread the questions in frustration not able to answer a single one. She tried to remember what she had read but couldn't think of a single thing.

"Passez ton interros," Mrs. Girard said after a few minutes.

'No! This can't be happening,' Haley stared at her blank quiz as she saw everyone pass their quizzes forward. Unwillingly she passed her quiz to the person sitting before her as she frowned. She read the chapter! Why couldn't she remember anything?

She looked to Aundrea who was smiling to herself. She most defiantly did well on it and probably got a 100.

'There goes my perfect in the class,' Haley thought as she felt like crying. 'It's only a grade, you'll be fine,' she reminded herself. But to her it was always more than just a grade.

* * *

"Haley, do you want to answer this one?" Mr. Evans, her chemistry teacher, asked.

She looked at the board to see the question. She wished she knew the answer like she always did but she couldn't come up with a thing.

"I-" she started and saw Aundrea's hand shoot up.

"You what?"

Haley looked at Aundrea and then down at her desk. She had to know it; she hadn't missed any class instruction and sat there through every single lecture he gave them. She'd been so tired and so out of it that not a single word got into her head. "I don't know," she said defeated.

Mr. Evans nodded, "Aundrea."

Aundrea of course answered the question in a perfect manner. Haley sighed and looked at the clock to see how long until she could leave to hang out with Kyle.

After the class was over everyone got their things together and walked out of the class.

"Nice going, James," Aundrea smirked starting to walk past her.

"It was one question," Haley replied angrily.

"Oh really? How about all our other classes that you suddenly stopped raising your hand in?" Haley glared at her as Aundrea smiled and turned around towards her next class. "Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

The next day in class, Friday, she wasn't feeling tired as well. She hadn't realized it but she was so beyond the point of tired that she just stopped feeling anything.

Her classes went by normally with Aundrea raising her hand at everything and Haley not knowing the answers like she used to.

"Is something wrong?" Kyle asked as they sat on his bed when classes were over.

Haley shook her head, "Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you seem sad," Kyle frowned. "I don't like seeing you sad."

Haley giggled, "I'm not sad, just thinking."

"Then stop thinking, it's causing me pain," he joked.

Haley laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes; she slowly felt like she was drifting into another world. She quickly opened her eyes afraid to fall asleep when she was spending time with Kyle.

"Talk to me," she requested.

"About?" he laughed.

"Anything really, I don't care."

"I'm kind of tutoring my brother in math," he smiled.

"Aw! That's adorable! How's he doing?"

"Great, thanks to you really."

"Me?" Haley asked confused.

"I wouldn't have started tutoring him if it weren't for you telling me about tutoring and everything."

Haley smirked, "Well wouldn't it be more just helping him with math though?"

"I like to call it tutoring," he laughed.

"Okay tutorboy," Haley giggled to herself.

* * *

When Haley got to her house she was dieing to go to sleep. She set her alarm clock to eight so she could do her homework before she went with her family to brunch and hang out some more with Kyle.

She looked at the time and frowned to see she only would get five hours of sleep. 'Better than one,' she thought to herself about the days prior.

She didn't even change her clothes; she fell into bed and closed her eyes. The second her head hit the pillow she fell into a sound sleep.

In the morning Haley closed her alarm clock and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't because once she was up she couldn't go back to sleep. She lay there, her body begging for a few extra hours. But she was so caught up with the work she had to get done that she got out of bed.

'I'll take a shower, that will wake me up' she thought. She wasn't letting herself believe the real reason for her fatigue. Plus, it was the weekend and she would have all these extra hours to sleep and regain her strength for the new week.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly as Haley hung out with Kyle most of it. On Saturday she didn't get home until about the same time as she did Friday night and didn't sleep more than four hours. On Sunday she continued doing her homework and hung out with Kyle some more. She barely had any time for rest. She slept better than she did during the week, an average of four hours a night.

"Kyle seriously, if my parents knew I was still talking to you on the phone they'd kill me!" Haley whispered.

"I just can't say bye to you," he chuckled.

"I'm going to see you in a couple of hours anyway," she looked at her watch. "Like in 4 hours," Haley saw that it was a little passed two.

"Maybe I'll come over and see you now?" Kyle suggested.

"Don't you dare! Then my parents would seriously ground me for life."

"But it won't be your fault, just your lunatic boyfriend. What could they possibly blame you for?"

"Dating you," Haley laughed.

"Fine, I won't come see you; even though I'm dieing to see you."

"Don't you have that picture of me next to your bed?"

"Yep, I'm staring at it right now."

Haley blushed, "Well there you go, you don't need me."

"Are you seriously comparing the actual you to a photo?"

"I guess," Haley laughed. "But seriously, let's say bye on three."

"Fine."

"One, two…"

"One," Kyle started at the beginning.

Haley started laughing, "One, two…"

"And a half," Kyle interrupted again.

"Kyle!" she giggled. "One, two…"

"And three quarters."

"Bye!" Haley said laughing.

"Hey, you didn't even reach three!"

"With you counting we'd never get to three."

"Question, if you count one, two, four, do we still have to-"

"Bye Kyle."

"Okay! Fine! Bye."

Haley smiled as she turned off the phone and went into bed with her pajamas.

* * *

Haley sat in her US History class and listened to Miss Kelly. She suddenly started to feel a pain on the side of her head as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It felt like someone put a gun to her head and was pressing very hard. She put her hand to her head and pressed against it hoping that it will help; of course it didn't.

"Haley," Miss Kelly looked at her student. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled dropping her hand.

"Okay, but if you want to go to the nurse-"

"I don't," she said. "I'm fine, thanks."

The teacher nodded and continued with her lesson. Haley still felt that pain in her head and it just wouldn't go away. Her left eye started to water as the pain was on the left side.

* * *

She was sitting in her English class as the pain came back. She closed her eyes with frustration. She started massaging her temples but it didn't help so she gave up. She looked to the board and tried to concentrate but she couldn't.

A few minutes later the pain had gone away and she was grateful.

But she continued to get headaches throughout the school day. She also felt hungrier but wouldn't let herself eat more than she usually did. This left her hungry all the time and she was beyond fatigued.

* * *

Haley cuddled up to Kyle as they were sitting on his couch; she was covered with one of his blankets.

"Is the air conditioning on? It's freezing."

"It's not on and it's not freezing," Kyle laughed. "Why? Are you still cold?"

Haley nodded, "Just a little. But it's not that bad."

"Are you sure?"

Haley nodded. "Drive me home," she requested.

Kyle looked at his watch. "Yeah, it is time, isn't it? Don't you want to eat dinner first?"

Haley shook her head, "I eat at home." She didn't know why she had lied but for some reason she had.

"You eat dinner late," Kyle said. "It's past nine."

Haley shrugged getting up as Kyle took her hand. "Mom, I'm driving Haley home."

"Okay, bye Haley."

"Bye," Haley called.

When Haley got home she settled at her nightly position, at her desk, as she started her homework.

* * *

It was Tuesday and it was one of the hottest days of the year.

"I didn't know it would be this hot," Haley giggled holding Kyle's hand as he walked her to class. "I mean usually this time of year it's pretty cold."

"Yeah, this is nice."

"Very," Haley leaned up for a peck.

"You're coming over today, right?"

"Of course, I've been coming over since last week. I have no reason to stop now," she giggled.

"Good, because I hate when we're apart."

"And when is that? Just at night when we're not constantly together," she smiled.

"I dream about you," Kyle remarked. "All the time."

'I'm sure that if I would have time to dream I'd dream about you too,' Haley thought. "Again with your fantasies."

"Nah," Kyle shook his head. "It can be anything really; even a dream about talking to you."

"Oh really?"

Kyle nodded leaning down for another kiss. "I'll see you after class."

"Okay," she said. "But umm, at lunch I promised Lucas I'd sit with him."

"No problem," Kyle said. "I haven't sat with my friends in a while."

"Exactly," she smiled.

* * *

"Hey," Lucas smiled as Haley sat down next to her friends. "We've missed you buddy."

"And I've missed you guys too," she smiled back.

"I'm sure that hanging out with your guy is horrible," Peyton rolled her eyes.

Haley laughed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Peyton said. "I'm always like this."

"I know," she suddenly felt another headache as she put her hand to her head.

"Hales?" Lucas asked worryingly. "Are you okay?" Peyton looked up from her notepad and Mouth was looking at her as well.

"What's wrong?" Mouth asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Haley said closing her eyes.

"No you're not," Peyton informed her.

"It's just a little headache, no big deal."

"In my book that's not fine," Lucas explained. "What's wrong?"

Haley shrugged, "It's a hot day, I probably didn't drink enough or something." She grabbed her water bottle and drank.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, you should make sure you drink."

"I will," she nodded.

**

* * *

**

"She's getting home late so I doubt she has anytime to do her homework," Kyle explained.

"She's participating less in class too," Aundrea added.

"And I don't really know why I wore this shirt today," Brooke fixed her shirt so that more cleavage would show.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aundrea turned to Brooke.

"It doesn't. But all this Haley talk is driving me crazy. We get it, she sucks, well I doubt she actually sucks because Kyle and her aren't-"

"Brooke!" Aundrea interrupted. "Is everything all about sex with you?"

"No, but most of it is," she smirked.

"What have you seen on the camera?" Kyle asked Nathan.

"She's never home when I look," Nathan said.

"Back to Haley," Brooke rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys, what's with this sudden obsession with her?"

"We're so not obsessing over her," Aundrea exclaimed offended.

"Whatever. You can't stop talking about bringing her down, Kyle can't stop hanging out with her and Nathan can't stop talking to Kyle about his next move. I call that obsessing."

"Well I call you a slut."

"And I call you a bitch, but nothing's gonna come out of it because, guess what? We don't care!"

"Brooke, calm down, we won't talk about her," Nathan said quickly. "I'll talk to Kyle later about it."

"No, say now," Brooke leaned towards Nathan. "I wanna know."

Aundrea raised her brow, "I thought you didn't give a shit."

"Nathan's plans are interesting," Brooke smirked. "And I so don't want to be left out."

* * *

Kyle was playing around with his basketball. "You want to go outside?"

"And what?" Haley raised a brow.

Kyle shrugged, "It's nice outside and there will probably not be a day like this in a while. So how about I shoot some hoops-"

"While I do what?"

"Oh I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll say 'yes'."

"Talk it up mister."

"It's kind of motivation. I get a shot and you have to," Kyle thought for a second, "we'll figure something out when we're out there."

"Okay," Haley laughed as they got up and walked to the kitchen grabbing two water bottles. They started walking out the house and towards his basket.

Haley was holding her water bottle as she put his on the floor and sat on a bench. She took a gulp of water as he shot the ball and it went in. "Okay, I have an idea."

"Okay," Haley looked from the basket to Kyle.

"I make it and you pour a quarter of that water bottle on yourself."

"I what?" Haley asked shocked. "Only four times? Wow Kyle, I didn't know you sucked at basketball that much."

"Funny," Kyle said. "We can refill the bottle with the hose."

Haley was ready to agree when she realized something, "Kyle, I'm wearing a white tank."

"I know," he smirked.

"Oh I hate you!" Haley said. "It's going to turn see through."

"That I know too."

"Well you know what? Fine, I'll do it." She remembered she was wearing a black bra underneath. She stood up and held up the water bottle. "Shoot."

Kyle smirked and shot the first official basket. "Go."

"Wait, what if you miss?" she questioned.

"Then," Kyle thought. "I'll let you dry up."

"Okay," Haley smiled. "Get me a towel and I'll pour the water."

Kyle ran inside his house and got a towel. He ran back outside as he handed Haley the towel which threw it on the bench. "Now pour the water."

Haley rolled her eyes as she poured what seemed like a quarter of the bottle. Her hair got wet but barely anything else. It actually felt good as it was very hot. "Happy, hotshot?"

"Not yet," he said as he shot another basket. Haley poured some more water and again her body didn't get very wet. "Come on Hales, you're killing me."

"I know," she smirked as he shot another basket. She poured more water.

Kyle made it once again. "Four times in a row."

"Damn," Haley said she leaned her head back and started pouring the water between her neck and her shirt obviously getting her shirt wet. "Better?"

"Much," he smiled as he shot another basket.

Kyle ran over to the hose as he handed it to Haley, "Don't refill the bottle and just use this."

"But this will get me much wetter quicker."

"I know," Kyle said as Haley grabbed the hose. "Come on baby." Haley turned the hose towards Kyle as she got him very wet. "Oh no you didn't."

"Yes, I think I did," Haley smirked. "But you did make the basket so," she put the hose atop of her as she soaked herself completely.

When Haley dropped the hose to the ground Kyle stared at her. Her see-through tank clung to her body and her hair completely drenched.

"Damn," Kyle said as he walked closer to her. "Do you know how hot you look now?"

"No, why don't you tell me," Haley said.

Kyle got her close to him and started kissing her passionately.

"Kyle," she pulled apart after a few minutes. "I'm getting cold," she giggled.

"How? It's so hot, you're so hot," he added.

"I might be hot but I'm cold," she giggled. "And I'm completely soaked."

"Jacuzzi?" he offered.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding?"

Haley's eyes widened, "You have a Jacuzzi?" Kyle nodded. "Holly shit, how rich are you?"

"I'm not rich," he laughed.

"Sure you're not, now you're going to tell me you have a pool." Kyle looked at Haley. "You do NOT have a pool!"

"I do," Kyle said.

"What, under your house?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"No, behind it," Kyle chuckled.

"What else do you have?"

"An amazing girlfriend."

"Something I don't know."

"That's it," he said.

"How are you so rich?"

"I'm not."

"How are you not just middle-class?" Haley rephrased her question laughing.

"My mom owns a hotel, remember?"

"And how did I not know that you had a pool and Jacuzzi? Are they that well hidden?"

"They're not hidden," Kyle laughed. "I guess you never saw the back of my house."

"Can I see it now?"

Kyle shrugged as he grabbed Haley's hand and they started walking around his house.

Haley then saw that there was a pool, only it was covered by what seemed like an automatic pool cover. "Now of course we have a pool boy, and believe it or not he comes also during the winter just so the pool will always look at its finest. He comes less often then he does during the summer though."

"A pool boy?" Haley got interested.

"Down girl," Kyle chuckled. "You've got a 'rich' boyfriend. What do you need a pool boy for?"

"Pool boys are usually cute. But my boyfriend is too so it doesn't matter," she laughed.

Kyle pressed a button as the poll cover slowly slid off. "The pool's heated as well. Oh and we have a game room," Kyle said out of nowhere.

"What's in the game room?"

"Big screen TV, pool table and a bar," Kyle said.

"Rich spoiled brat," Haley huffed.

Kyle laughed, "Where is this coming from?"

Haley shrugged, "I've never liked rich people."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're spoiled," she looked at Kyle with a smile.

"I'm not, and many others aren't."

"I'm kidding," Haley laughed taking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

Haley looked at Kyle and then dived into the pool. "Not bad," she said when she got back to the top of the pool. Kyle smirked. "You coming in boyfriend?"

"I just want to watch you for now," Kyle sat down, took off his shoes and socks and let his feet in the pool.

Haley swam closer to Kyle. "Tell me you love me."

"You already know I do."

Haley smiled as she held the pool edge. She then leaned back and dipped her head in the pool. "I like hearing you say it."

"Good, because I like saying it," Kyle smiled down at her. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Stop it," Haley blushed. "You don't have to say all that because you're my boyfriend."

"I'm not saying it because I'm your boyfriend and not because I love you. I'm saying it because it's true." He didn't really love her but he still thought she was gorgeous. There was something in the way she looked that made her more than just 'hot'.

Haley smiled, "Every day feels like a weekend."

"Yeah, it does," Kyle agreed.

They fell silent. Every day did feel like a weekend except for the nights; the never-ending night that she would barely sleep in. What was he sacrificing for them to be hanging out?

* * *

It was two days later and of course the weather had cooled down. Nathan looked at Haley who was sitting in front of him. She really seemed not to be able to concentrate. When the teacher would ask questions she didn't raise her hand anymore. It was weird but as much as he needed her not to do well at school he wanted her to do well in the classes she didn't have with Aundrea.

Aundrea was happy though. She would tell Nathan about Haley's grades that were obviously suffering. She was no longer the teachers' prized student. She was no longer tied for first.

Haley tried to concentrate in her classes but her body and mind wouldn't let her.

The bell rang as everyone gathered their things. Haley got her things and walked out of the class. Nathan looked after her and then got up as well.

* * *

Haley walked into her Calculus class and saw the two desks in the front of the room; challenge day.

Haley took a seat as the class started and the teacher called the first people up. Haley looked at the clock as she got a pencil ready knowing that she would be called last along with Aundrea. She could easily beat her again.

Most of the class passed and the teacher looked at her students, "Aundrea and Haley, are you two still interested?"

"I am," Aundrea smiled.

"Me too," Haley nodded as they both got out of their chairs and sat in the desks across from each other.

"This game's mine," Aundrea smirked.

"Yeah, in your dreams," Haley shot back.

"Game on bitch," Aundrea straightened up readying herself for the first question.

The first question appeared on the board and within a short period of time the bell rang. "Aundrea?"

"Square root of 7."

"Correct."

The two copied the next question speedily. The bell rang, "99.4 miles per hour."

The teacher awarded Aundrea another point as she uncovered the next question. "Y equals seven x minus two."

"Correct," the teacher awarded Aundrea her point.

"You better at least try and make this hard for me," Aundrea smirked.

"It's only three questions," Haley said.

"You'll be lucky if you'll get three questions." And she was right. A few minutes afterwards when they were on their last question Haley hadn't gotten a single point while Aundrea had nineteen.

"Absolute minimum at x equals four."

"Correct, and that's game." Aundrea looked at Haley and smirked.

The class ended and they walked out of the classroom. "How humiliating James, not a single question. And to think that you used to beat me half the times we've played."

"You better watch it," Haley heard her own voice say.

"Or what? You'll fail a test for me?" Aundrea rolled her eyes. "You've got nothing on me now."

Haley looked at Aundrea, anger and hurt in her eyes. Aundrea snickered as she walked away. Haley could feel tears coming to her eyes. 'She's not worth it,' she thought. 'She's not worth my tears.'

"Haley!" Kyle smiled walking towards her. "Woow, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her. Haley hugged Kyle and didn't let go. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just," she sniffed, "hold me."

Kyle kissed the top of her head and just continued to hug her. He wanted to comfort her and he didn't want to see her like this. "What do you want to do?"

Haley shrugged. "Just be with you."

Kyle nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Haley's alarm clock went off as she clicked it off. She slowly got up as she felt yet another headache. She put her hand to her head as she sat back down on her bed. After a few minutes she forced herself to get up from the bed and get ready. Her head pounded like crazy and it hurt more than it ever had.

She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She walked to her room and got dressed. She then walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. She suddenly felt very dizzy and hot.

"Haley, are you okay?" her mom asked her when she saw her daughter.

"I'm fine," Haley nodded.

* * *

"Hey friends," Aundrea bounced towards her group of friends at lunchtime.

"You seem happy," Brooke laughed.

"Oh I am," she smiled sitting down giving Nathan a kiss and taking out her lunch. "Not only am I doing great in all my classes but Haley's not here today, I mean how great could my day get?"

"Wait, she's not here?" Nathan asked. Aundrea shook her head happily. "Why? What happened? Is she sick? Is she okay?" Nathan asked suddenly very concerned.

Aundrea raised a brow, "What does that matter?"

"Because it does!" Nathan didn't even know where all of this was coming from but he was worried as hell. "Did you call her?" he turned to Kyle. Kyle shook his head. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me she was out? And as a boyfriend you should really be caring and calling her. Take out your cell and call!"

"Okay, relax," Kyle took out his cell phone and dialed Haley's number. "Yeah this is Kyle, can I talk to Haley?... Oh okay. Can I come and see her afterwards?... Thanks a lot. Tell her I'll be over after school… Bye."

"So?"

"She's sleeping," Kyle repeated. "I'll see her after school."

Nathan nodded.

Aundrea looked at Nathan, "I need to go for a sec," she got up.

"Why?" Nathan questioned.

Aundrea shrugged. "Bathroom," she made up.

"I'll go with you," Brooke got up.

"What's the deal with girls going to the bathroom in pairs?" Nathan questioned.

"You two always ask that," Brooke said.

"And you two never answer," Kyle laughed.

"Maybe it's a secret," Brooke and Aundrea walked away.

"Now tell me what's up," Brooke asked her best friend when they got to the bathroom not even going to the stalls.

"Why was he acting like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With Haley. He doesn't even know her. Why would he care if she's feeling sick or not?"

"I think you're over exaggerating. You shouldn't be making a big deal out of this. He was just nervous about Kyle not calling."

"It seemed a lot more than that," she crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

"Hey Kyle, she's in her room," Lydia smiled when she opened the door.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. James," Kyle walked up the stairs. He knocked gently on the door and opened it slightly.

"Kyle!" Haley smiled from her bed where she was reading a book. She put the book aside.

"Hey babygirl, how are you?" he walked towards her bed and sat down next to her.

Haley nodded, "I'm fine now. Lucas said he'll come over later and bring me something from Karen's."

"What do you mean you're 'fine now'? What was wrong before? Were you sick?" Kyle questioned.

"No," she shook her head. "This morning, when I was getting ready for school, I started feeling really dizzy and got really hot and then I fainted."

Kyle's eyes widened, "You what?!"

"Fainted," Haley repeated.

"Why?"

"I haven't been sleeping very well, I was skipping dinner and I would get all these headaches."

"Why weren't you sleeping well?" he asked once everything settled in.

"I was doing my homework and slept like one to two hours a night," she shrugged.

"And what about now?"

"I'm all right," she smiled. "I just slept a couple of hours."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I told you I'm fine."

"Really? No headache, no nothing?" he asked concerned.

"No," she giggled. "But I love you for asking and caring."

Kyle looked at Haley troubled. "You sure?"

"I'm really fine," she smiled.

Kyle hugged her. "You scared me to death, don't ever do that again, do you understand me?" This was no longer an act. He couldn't stand the fact that he had caused her to faint. He didn't love her but he couldn't stand for anything to happen to her.

Haley nodded, "I won't."

"Promise me," he demanded.

"I promise," her head was still buried in his chest and his arms were around her.

Haley could hear someone clear their voice near the door. Haley straightened up and smiled, "Hey Lucas."

Lucas looked at Kyle. "Can I be with her alone?"

"As long as you don't get too intimate," Kyle joked.

"Ew," Haley said in disgust as Lucas was her best friend and she could never ever imagine being with him. Lucas rolled his eyes at Kyle's attempt to be an asshole once again.

Kyle turned back to Haley, "I'll come around later, Princess, okay?"

Haley nodded, "Come by tomorrow. My mom wants me to rest today."

"Okay," Kyle leaned closer to Haley as he gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Haley smiled at her boyfriend.

Kyle was about to get up. "One last kiss to get me through the day."

Haley giggled as he leaned towards her one more time. His lips lingered slowly on hers.

Lucas turned away and looked to the floor.

Kyle backed up and put a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear and looked in her eyes, "I hope you feel better." Kyle got up and smiled at his girlfriend. He then turned around and started out the door as he looked to Lucas and smiled.

"Did you just tell him that you loved him?" Lucas closed the door and walked towards his best friend as he sat where Kyle was moments ago.

"It's nice to see you too," Haley smiled. "And for your FYI, I did just tell him that."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "How are you?"

"Better."

"You have no idea how worried I was."

"I think I have an idea. My mom told me you called between like every single class. She also said you offered to bring me like one million different things."

Lucas smiled, "Well I had to; I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Thanks for that Luke."

"Oh and here's the not so cool part," Lucas handed Haley a small stack of paper. "Homework."

"You went to all my classes to ask for this?" Haley asked in shock.

Lucas nodded. "On the front page it says all the homework and behind it are worksheets and class notes and everything."

Haley lunged forward to hug Lucas. "Thanks, this means a lot."

"Yeah, I know you don't like getting behind with schoolwork."

Haley leaned back. "Too bad I let myself go downhill."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't really able to concentrate in my classes and I've been doing very badly on quizzes and tests. Yesterday, Aundrea beat me twenty to zero in that math challenge."

"Change it," Lucas said simply. "You can do anything you put your mind to. I know you Haley."

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems impossible at this point. I mean Aundrea-"

"Forget Aundrea. This is not for her; this is for you. Do your work, study for tests and make sure to sleep and not faint." Lucas had talked to Haley's mom about what had happened and knew that Haley wasn't sleeping because Haley told her parents later on and they told Lucas when he called.

"Very funny," Haley smiled.

"Do you know how dangerous and stupid not sleeping is?"

"Yes, I know."

"So that's why you got that headache; not because of water but because you weren't sleeping."

Haley nodded, "Headaches."

"Haley! Are you serious?"

"I didn't eat dinner either," she confessed.

Lucas stared at her. "For how long did you not sleep and skip dinner?"

"Two weeks almost."

"You're nuts," Lucas said. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"Okay, I get it, I won't."

"No Haley, you don't get it. You think that not sleeping is just not sleeping. Tell me in all honesty all that happened these past two weeks and you'll see that everything had to do with no sleep."

"Well," she started. "Even though I didn't eat I was hungrier. That has to do with not eating and not with-"

"It actually has to do with sleeping. You become hungrier when you don't sleep and crave carbs."

"I couldn't concentrate in classes."

"Yep, the no sleeping didn't help your brain cells much."

"Okay I get it-"

"Weaker immune system, lose of heat from the body, dizziness, headaches, not listening when spoken to, increased blood pressure, decreased concentration, nausea aching muscles, fatigue, fainting. Any of these sound familiar Hales?"

Haley's eyes started tearing up, "How do you know all this?"

"I did a project on this last year," Lucas hugged his best friend. "Don't do this to yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," Haley nodded.

* * *

Nathan opened his door. It was Saturday morning and he had just woken up and eaten breakfast.

"Kyle, what's up man?" Nathan smiled at his friend. Kyle walked in the room clearly angry.

"I'm on my way to Haley's."

Nathan nodded, "Good."

"Do you know why she wasn't in school yesterday?"

"No, why?"

"SHE FAINTED!" Kyle yelled. "Because she was hanging out with me she did her homework in the middle of the night and didn't sleep."

Nathan stared at Kyle, "And why are you yelling at me? It's not like I knew she was going to do that."

"Well what did you think she would do?!"

"I thought she'd just not do her homework."

"Look Nate, this whole plan is twisted enough and I can continue doing it, but messing with her health crosses the line. You want me to make her suck at school? Fine. You want me to make her cry? Fine. You want me to make it hell for her? Fine. But if you want me to make her sick, forget it."

"I don't want you to make her sick," Nathan said.

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna do it," with this Kyle walked towards the door and left.

* * *

"Feeling better than yesterday?" Kyle asked as he walked into her room with a smile.

"Yes," she gave him a kiss. She was still in bed but she felt refreshed and was not going to go back to not sleeping. "Kyle?"

"Yes?" he sat on the bed.

"I can't- we can't," she breathed. "I don't think I can hang out with you during the week like we did for the past two weeks. It's been amazing and really fun but I really need to get back on track with school."

Kyle nodded, "I'll miss you but I understand."

"We can see each other after I finish my homework though," Haley smirked.

"Let's hope you finish."

"It will be like motivation for me."

Kyle chuckled, "Like motivation." Haley held up her hand and Kyle put his against hers and they interlaced them.

She loved him; she really did. But she couldn't let herself do so horribly in school because of it. School was too important to her; grades were too important to her. Lucas was right: It was not about Aundrea, it was about her.

* * *

**A/N: So I was on the plane to LA and then all of a sudden I got the back story for this chapter and I got so excited! I mean I knew kind of what I wanted but I got a minor idea that became the main part of this chapter. So yeah… lol. I hope you enjoyed the fact that it was long. And I'm sorry for the serious lack of Naley in this chapter and in this fic in general. But really… thank you for sticking with me! So I hope you have something to say and leave a comment. If you don't… I'll survive. Thank you for waiting for this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!!! Thanks for the replies. So now that there's this Hiatus, I hope this fanfic, along with the other one hundred you're reading, will get you through it!! Hehe. Just breath in and remember that there are 25 more days! Not that bad, right? lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter... Here we go...**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 17_**

****

"A DOUBLE DATE?!" Aundrea yelled, "Are you insane?!"

"Technically it would be a triple date because Brooke will come along with a date," Nathan said completely ignoring the second part of Aundrea's reaction.

"Is this like some practical joke to make fun of me or something?"

"No," Nathan stated. "It's to get her uncomfortable with Kyle's group of friends. What would happen if you were uncomfortable with my group of friends? How would you feel?"

"Your group of friends is my group of friends."

"I'm speaking theoretically here."

"Of course it would suck but I don't want to be anywhere near her! I see enough of her at school. Now I'll have to see her on a Friday night while hanging out with MY friends?"

"Kyle's friends," Nathan corrected. "She's going to go because it's his friends, not yours."

"She'll never go for it," Aundrea said confidently.

"Oh yes she will," Nathan nodded. "But she won't know until later in the week."

"Ugh," Aundrea put her head in her hands not believing she's going to actually go through with this. She was defiantly going to call Brooke and vent for an hour about how pissed she was.

* * *

"I'm always missing you now," Kyle said on the phone.

"Stop it," Haley laughed.

"It's true; and my heart's aching too."

"Kyle, don't make me feel bad. You're not the only one that feels that way; my heart's aching and I miss you too."

"Damn your AP classes."

Haley giggled, "Damn your basketball."

"My basketball isn't preventing us from hanging out."

"Yes it is."

"Fine, damn your tutoring. There we go, I've got two and you, missy, have one"

"Damn your," Haley thought. "I've got nothing."

"I knew you would," he chuckled. "Conclusion, you're to blame for our heartaches."

"Damn you," Haley said finally.

Kyle laughed, "Okay-"

"That's two," Haley cut in. "We're equally at fault."

"Whatever you say Princess."

Haley looked at her watch, "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kyle, I love you."

"Love you too." Kyle waited until Haley ended the call until he did the same and then dialed Nathan's number.

"Hey," Nathan answered. "What's up?"

"Just finished talking to Haley."

Nathan looked at the time, "Okay. But you can't talk to her later than nine thirty."

"Why?"

"Because if it's later, she'll get under seven hours of sleep."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," Nathan said quickly.

"Okay, okay, relax, I was just asking."

"Look, Saturday you were acting as if I didn't care she collapsed. I don't want her fainting either."

"Good," Kyle nodded. "Because we can't have that happen to her again."

"No, we can't."

* * *

Kyle sat at his usual lunch table waiting for Haley. He saw her approaching him with a smile as she gave him a peck and sat down taking out her lunch.

"Did you eat dinner last night?"

Haley nodded, "Yep." Kyle took out his lunch and handed Haley something wrapped in aluminum foil. "What's this?"

"Sandwich," Kyle took another one as he started eating.

"Kyle, I have food."

"One extra sandwich could only do good."

"You don't have to give me part of your lunch," she held out the sandwich.

"It's not part of my lunch. I made an extra one this morning."

Haley's eyes widened. "You shouldn't have done that," she smiled.

"Yes I did. It was my fault you collapsed in the first place. If it wasn't for me you'd finish homework as usual and go to sleep on time."

"Don't blame yourself; I was the one who chose to spend that time with you."

"Haley, just eat the sandwich and let's move on."

"Okay," Haley giggled as she unwrapped the sandwich. "Looks good."

"Tastes even better."

Lucas approached them as he sat in front of Haley. "Hey!" she smiled.

"When did you go to sleep?" he cut straight to the point of the conversation.

Haley laughed, "Ten."

"Ten flat?"

"10:05," she remembered.

"And when did you wake up?"

"Five thirty."

Lucas made a quick calculation, "So like seven hours and twenty five minutes. You'll sleep more over the weekend, right?"

Haley nodded as Kyle watched the exchange between the best friends. He wasn't even that worried about anyone as much.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes! What's up with you two?!" Haley giggled.

Kyle looked at Haley and smiled. "Just worried," Lucas said getting up. "Glad you're eating and sleeping." He then turned around and left.

"I wasn't sick or anything. I don't need these check-ups from you two."

"You collapsed; I think that's enough of a reason for a best friend and a boyfriend to worry."

Haley gave Kyle a peck, "I know, but you two are driving me crazy."

* * *

Haley copied all the notes down in her notebook and quickly read over them, making sure she understood every single word. She looked around seeing that all the other students were still copying so she read it once more.

"Does anyone remember what Boyle's law was?"

Haley raised her hand much to the teacher's surprise and Aundrea's, whose hand was also raised. "Haley?"

"Pressure one times volume one equals pressure two times volume two."

"Right," the teacher nodded. "And what relationship do pressure and volume have in this equation?" Haley raised her hand again. "Haley?"

"Inverse relationship."

"Correct," he smiled.

Aundrea looked at Haley wide-eyed. She wasn't supposed to be doing well. This, along with all her other classes, was HER class! Of course answering two questions wouldn't make Haley the teachers' prized student again. It was obvious that this spot was now reserved to Aundrea.

Aundrea sighed and looked back at Mr. Evans. Haley smiled to herself and looked at the teacher as well. Answering those questions wouldn't get her an A in the class, but it was a start.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Haley inquired hopefully, sitting on her bed.

"No, why?" Kyle replied.

"I don't know if you know this but Aundrea and I don't really-"

"Get along," Kyle continued for her.

"Exactly."

"You were with my friends at the party."

"That's not the same thing."

"Come on Haley, I was with your friends," he reminded her.

"But they don't hate you."

"Lucas does."

"No he doesn't," Kyle looked at her. "It's not the same though."

"Yes it is."

Haley looked away. Kyle sighed as he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face to his, "We'll be together. Please, just do this for me."

"Kyle," Kyle started kissing her neck. Haley laughed, "That's not fair! You know that's my weakness."

Kyle kissed his way up to her ear. "Say yes," he whispered.

Haley bit her bottom lip as he continued kissing her. "Yes, okay! Fine!" Kyle laughed as he stopped kissing her. "Ugh, you know me to well."

"Look at it this way, now that you said yes," Kyle slowly got behind Haley as he started massaging her shoulders, "we can do other things."

Haley smirked to herself, "Like?"

Kyle laughed, "Guess."

Haley turned around to face him, "Read?"

He smiled, "If you want." Haley lounged forward, knocking Kyle down on the bed. "Woah, you maybe want to warn me before you do something like that?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "Like now, I'll get closer to you," she started whispering as she did what she said. "And then I'll kiss you," she kissed his lips. "What do you say? Better?"

"Defiantly," he looked at her. The way she was on top of him turned him on. "Do you know what I'll do now?" Haley shook her head. "I'll put my hand on your beautiful face and look into your eyes. And slowly, I'll pull your lips towards mine."

"And?" she whispered, her heart beating quickly.

Kyle didn't say a word. Instead he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her tenderly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he felt her getting into the kiss. He deepened the kiss as more butterflies suddenly found themselves in her stomach. They haven't kissed this way in quite a while and she hasn't realized how much she missed it.

* * *

"You look good," Kyle smiled when Haley opened the door.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes taking her purse and closing the door. "Let's get this over with."

Kyle laughed as she started walking towards his car; he followed. When they were in the car Kyle started the engine and drove off. He looked at her for a second. She was stunning- her hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a white bra top cami, a black crop sweatshirt, and simple jeans. He noticed that she started wearing a little more revealing clothes when she was around him; something that he defiantly enjoyed.

"So," Kyle started after a long silence.

"I'm not in the mood."

"To talk?" Kyle laughed. "Come on, it's a date. And most of the time you two aren't even going to see each other. You know? A movie, you just sit in silence."

Haley sighed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he looked at her.

"So when are we supposed to be there?"

Kyle looked at the time, "Ten minutes." Kyle's cell phone started ringing as he picked it up, "It's Nathan. Hey man, what's up?... yeah, on our way... Okay… see you there."

"What?" she asked after he ended the call.

"Just told us where to meet them. They're there."

Haley nodded and looked straight ahead. How will she survive a night with Aundrea? Whenever she tried to picture it she only saw a disaster waiting to happen. She just wanted to get it over with. She saw enough of Aundrea at school, enough to last a lifetime.

After a few minutes Kyle parked the car near the movie theater, turned off the engine and turned to Haley. "Ready?"

"No," she opened the car door and got out as Kyle laughed and did the same.

He took her hand as they started walking to the theater, all in complete silence.

"There they are," Nathan waved to them.

"Joy," Aundrea rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it sucks for her, not for you," Brooke tried to make her friend see the bright side of things.

"You're right, it does suck for her. But it sucks for me too."

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to her date, "They don't get along." Michael was a guy from the basketball team. He was friends with Kyle and Nathan, and was a complete stud.

"I kind of figured that out," he chuckled putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," Kyle said as he approached his group of friends with Haley at hand. "So everyone knows Haley, right? This is Nathan, Brooke, Michael and Aundrea."

Aundrea gave her an obviously fake smile and Haley was about to roll her eyes. But she stopped herself knowing that acting immature would not get her extra points with the rest of his friends.

"Why haven't you stood in line?" Kyle questioned.

"Because we were waiting for you," Nathan said as he started walking to the back of the line.

"Great dumbass, now we will never get to the movie on time." They stood in the back and looked at the line of people.

"How about the girls stand in line for the tickets and we'll get the popcorn and drinks? That way we'll save time," Michael offered.

"Sounds reasonable," Nathan nodded.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

Haley glared at Kyle, "Kyle."

"Haley?" he looked at her as she pulled him to the side.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me alone with her," she whispered. Although they were standing far enough from them, she didn't want them to hear her. Though she was sure they knew why she pulled him aside.

"It wasn't my idea. Look, I'll try and make it as fast as possible so we'll come back when we get the food, okay?"

Haley nodded as Kyle gave her a peck and smiled at her. "Be back soon." He signaled Michael and Nathan to come with him.

Haley looked after him and as soon as he was gone from her eye sight she was uncomfortable and didn't know what to do with herself; should she walk to Aundrea and Brooke or stay where she was? She was already having a horrible time and it was only, she looked down at her watch, three minutes into the date.

"I like what you're wearing," Brooke said from where she was. "It would look better with a necklace though."

"Thanks," Haley smiled towards Brooke. Was that like a way to tell her to come over to them? Well obviously she couldn't stay where she was after Brooke talked to her. She started walking to Aundrea and Brooke as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So is this like the first time you're out with Michael? Or is he the same one you slept with after you took him to that bar?"

"No, that was Jordan," Brooke smirked. "Never went out with Michael, although I should have, he's so hot."

"Agreed," Aundrea smiled.

"Down girl, you've got Nathan."

"And I'm not complaining. I can't say other guys are hot?"

"Of course you can. But what do you think Nathan would say about that?"

"Nothing, it's not like he doesn't talk about other girls being hot."

Haley looked to the floor. She might as well not be there. It would actually be better if she weren't.

"Kyle and Nathan talk about other girls all the time. But what guys don't?" Brooke said, completely ignoring the fact that Kyle's girlfriend was standing right next to her.

"Exactly, so if he talks about other girls why would it matter that I talk about other guys?"

Brooke shrugged, "It's not the same I guess. It's in a guy's nature to talk about other girls while girls are hopelessly hung up on one guy."

"So says the girl that was never in a serious relationship in her life," Aundrea laughed as they advanced in the line.

"I was in a serious relationship!"

"Really? With who?"

"With," Brooke thought. "Umm."

"Having sex with the same guy three times doesn't count as a serious relationship," Aundrea taunted Brooke.

Brooke smacked Aundrea's shoulder. "Fine, I wasn't in a serious relationship but I've been with more guys than you were."

"I'm a one man kind of girl."

"By man, you mean Nathan?" Brooke laughed.

"Not only Nathan, he's not my first boyfriend you know."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I was still with more guys than you."

"Been with or slept with?" Aundrea mocked.

"What's the difference?" she rolled her eyes. "How many guys have you been with?" Brooke finally turned to Haley.

Haley looked up at Brooke. How many guys has she dated or slept with? "I umm- dated three."

"Including Kyle?" Haley nodded. "And slept with?"

Haley shook her head, "None."

Brooke nodded walking forward in the line. Haley wanted to look down at her watch but knew it would be rude.

"Michelle really needs to get a new haircut, I hate the new one," Brooke said.

"I know! It looks so bad."

"I mean what was the girl thinking? I'm sure she went to one of those ten dollar a haircut places. I mean we're already at the age that we go to professional places to get our hair done. Am I right or am I right?"

"Of course you're right."

"Like your hair I love."

"I love your hair too, Brookie," she laughed.

"I love my hair too," Brooke slid her hand through her hair.

"Oh you're such a self-centered bitch."

"Come on, you love your hair too."

"I don't go around talking about how amazing it is."

"I'll ask you something, but promise to be truthful."

"Since when have I lied to you? Of course I'll be truthful."

"How many times a day do you look at the mirror and tell yourself you're hot?"

"Oh Brooke!"

"What? You promised to be truthful."

Aundrea thought to herself, "My mirror at home or any mirror?"

"Any mirror."

"Well it depends how many mirrors I come across."

"On a regular day."

"School day or weekend?"

"School."

"Hmm," Aundrea considered. "Seven to nine times. How many times an hour do you look at the mirror and tell yourself you're hot?" Aundrea joked.

"An hour?" Brooke laughed. "Seven to nine times."

These girls were so full of themselves it sickened Haley. They were very critical of others and she was sure that right after the date they'd be gossiping about her.

"So Haley, what do you think of Michelle's hair? Isn't it horrible?" Brooke turned to Haley again.

What was she supposed to say? That she disagreed with them and be scrutinized by them or that she agreed with them and be a hypocrite. "I don't know a Michelle," she said finally.

"She's in our history class," Brooke said. "She sits two seats to the left of where you are."

"Don't remember."

"Her or what you think of the hair cut?"

"Her."

"And how many times a day do you look at the mirror and tell yourself you're hot?" Aundrea finally spoke to Haley as a smile came across her face.

"None."

"Oh come on! Don't be that hard on yourself, you're totally hot. Just wear different clothes and you'll be a knock-out."

How the hell was she supposed to respond to that?

"How about you take her on a shopping trip?" Aundrea rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Brooke smirked turning to Haley again.

"It's fine," Haley said uncomfortably. "I don't really care about whether I look hot or not."

"I bet Kyle cares," Aundrea said.

"Kyle already thinks she's a knock-out," Brooke turned to Aundrea as Haley blushed.

Aundrea saw Haley's reaction to what Brooke had said. Brooke saw Aundrea was looking at Haley so she looked at her as well.

"What, you didn't know that's what he thought? I'm sure he told you like one million times," Brooke said again.

"Next," the guy in the ticket booth said.

The three girls walked to the booth. Aundrea said the name of the movie as the guy looked at them. "Just you three?" he hoped. They had to be single, looking as hot as they did.

"Six actually," Brooke took out her wallet as Aundrea and Haley did the same. "You pay for you and Nathan, Haley for you and Kyle and I'll pay for me and Michael."

'Michael and I,' Haley thought as she nodded.

"Michael and I," Aundrea corrected.

"Whatever," Brooke rolled her eyes.

The guy looked disappointed but he nodded and pressed some buttons on the computer. "You girls in college?"

Brooke and Aundrea looked at each other and laughed. They all paid for the tickets.

"So what school do you go to?" he asked as he handed them the tickets.

"Whatever school you want us to go to," Brooke said taking the tickets as she winked at him and walked away, giving each of them two tickets.

"I love it when you do that," Aundrea giggled as they went on the escalators.

Haley saw the guys sitting at a table with the popcorn and drinks. Yeah sure, he'll make it as fast as possible.

The guys waved at the girls signaling them to come over as the girls approached them.

"Here," Haley gave Kyle his ticket angrily.

"Theater seven," Michael said not noticing Haley and Kyle as he put his arm, once again, around Brooke's shoulder and started walking to the theater as the rest followed.

Kyle opened his empty hand waiting for Haley to put her hand in its rightful place, in his. But when she didn't he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Haley glared at him and looked back in front of her as she continued walking.

"Hales, what?"

"You said you'll make it as fast as you can and it seemed as if you were sitting down for quite sometime," she whispered as they handed their tickets to the ticket person who pointed towards their theater.

Aundrea and Nathan, who were right before Haley and Kyle, heard their argument. Aundrea smiled to herself. Nathan seemed to have everything so perfectly planned, she was going to enjoy this night.

"The line was long; we just sat down when you three came down, the popcorn's still hot if you don't believe me."

"Why sit down if you promised you'd go back to us?"

"Because Nathan and Michael wanted to sit down."

"Of course, your friends' wants trump your girlfriend's."

"Haley," he stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him as the rest of the group stopped as well. "What was I supposed to say? I need to save my girlfriend from your evil dates?" he joked silently. "It was only a second; it wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Okay?"

Haley looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Now you ready to forget about this and watch the movie?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he gave her a peck as the rest of them started walking to the theater and Haley and Kyle followed.

"Okay, where do you want to sit?" Michael asked them when they walked into the dark theater and looked at some of the empty seats.

"How about we sit there," Nathan pointed to an area. "Kyle, Haley, Brooke and you can sit in those chairs and we'll sit behind you guys."

"Sounds good," Michael nodded as they started walking towards the seats.

"Wait, who's going to sit in front of me?" Aundrea whispered.

"Who do you think?" Nathan mouthed.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to her seat and sat down.

Michael walked in first, followed by Brooke, Haley and finally Kyle. Nathan walked to the seat behind Kyle and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Popcorn?" Michael offered Brooke.

"Yeah right," Brooke shook her head.

Michael looked behind and a little to the right of him, "Aundrea, Nathan?"

Aundrea shook her head as Nathan reached for the popcorn and took some. He then turned to Kyle and Haley and offered them some.

Kyle grabbed the large popcorn and took a handful as he held out the popcorn to Haley. Haley shook her head, she couldn't take popcorn after both Aundrea and Brooke refused.

"Why?"

"Just not in the mood for it, I guess."

"Are you not eating again?" he inquired.

"No, I just don't feel like popcorn."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I don't want any."

"I meant about not eating."

"Kyle, I'm fine. I'll eat when I get home."

"Why not now?"

"Kyle."

"Okay, okay," he passed the popcorn back to Michael as the movie started.

Brooke turned to Michael, "I'm bored."

"I figured," he leaned towards Brooke and pressed his lips firmly against hers as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Haley kept her eyes on the screen knowing exactly what Brooke and Michael were doing.

"Oh she's such a slut," Aundrea said about Brooke.

Nathan laughed his arm around her shoulders.

A few minutes into the movie Kyle pretended to stretch and then put his arm around Haley. The second his hand touched her left shoulder she stiffened. Kyle raised a brow looking at her but she just looked at the screen. "Haley?"

"What?" she whispered looking at him as he leaned towards her but she quickly moved.

"Why-"

"Just not here, okay?" she cut in looking back at the screen not waiting for an answer.

"Not here meaning the movie theater? Because may I remind you that we already kissed in a movie theater before and you said that it was fun."

"Not here meaning not here and now."

"This is entertaining," Aundrea whispered in Nathan's ear so no one would here. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't talking about the movie.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded as he looked at them.

Aundrea took Nathan's ear in her mouth as she tugged on it gently.

Nathan turned to Aundrea with a smile as he kissed her neck. "No, in movie theaters it's just lips."

"You just did ear."

"Nah, I didn't kiss it."

Nathan laughed as he leaned towards her for a kiss, his hand sliding down to her ass. If only she wore a skirt, Nathan thought.

Kyle sat there getting slightly annoyed. He wasn't interested in actually watching the movie and his two guy friends were making out with their dates. He felt as if he was being mocked by them, as if they were laughing at him for his girlfriend, which supposedly loved him, wouldn't make out with him.

Kyle put his arm back around her shoulders and felt her tense up again but he ignored it. He started to rub her shoulder.

Aundrea and Nathan broke their kiss.

"Bathroom," Nathan said getting up as Aundrea nodded and looked at Haley and Kyle.

Kyle started kissing Haley's neck, "Kyle."

"Hmm?" he said between kisses.

God, couldn't he once be with her at a movie theater and not kiss her? "Never mind," She figured he'd stop soon when he realized she was not going to respond.

After about a minute Kyle continued to kiss her, "I think I'm going to get something to eat." She got up.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I can go alone." She saw Aundrea was looking at them. Not wanting her to think they had any problems she leaned to Kyle and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too," he said as she smiled, took her purse and walked away.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water hoping that it will cool her down. She looked at herself in the mirror to check if her make-up smudged. 'Wait, why would I even care?' she thought to herself as she took out her eye-liner and applied it again. She was with two girls that always looked perfect; she had to look her best if she was even going to compare.

She looked at herself one last time and then walked out the bathroom and towards the line for the food. For the first time in her life she was relieved to see the line was long.

She looked at her watch and then at the people in the line.

She hated being so close to them in that theater. She felt as if they were always judging her and couldn't stand it. Kyle was also acting differently. Was he trying to show off that she'd do anything for him? Because she would. But she couldn't make out with him while his friends were looking at her every move. Why was she even feeling this way? Nothing would happen if they didn't like her. But she wanted them, needed them, to like her. Of Aundrea's thoughts, of course, she didn't care.

"Hey."

Haley turned to see who it was, "Hi."

"You want popcorn so badly that you're missing the movie?"

"You needed to go to the bathroom so badly that you're missing the movie?" Haley shot back looking back in front of her.

"Well I'm not really into the going to the movies to watch the movie thing," Nathan explained.

Haley laughed, "Sounds like Kyle." She advanced in the line as Nathan did the same. "You know, you don't have to wait here with me."

"I don't mind keeping you company; unless you want me to leave."

"No, company's good."

"So you and Kyle are good together, really seem in love."

"We are."

"Yeah, he told me."

Haley smiled and looked at him. "You and Aundrea seem-"

"Don't," Nathan said. "We're not the perfect couple and we don't love each other. We do care about each other a lot though. We might love each other one day, who knows, but don't say anything false just because I complimented your relationship with your boyfriend."

"Okay," Haley laughed. He wasn't as bad as she thought he'd be. Lucas would disapprove of her talking to him but he was being nice to her on a crappy night so he defiantly didn't go on her hate list.

"I know Kyle can suck sometimes but he really cares about you. He'd do anything for you, believe me."

"I know he would."

"Next," Haley and Nathan walked forward. "One hotdog please."

He told her the price as she paid. "Anything else?"

Haley looked to Nathan, "You want anything?"

Nathan shook his head, "We have popcorn."

"No thank you," Haley turned back to the guy.

"You two together?" he looked at them.

"No," they both said quickly.

"Okay," he raised his brow as he went to get the hotdog.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and laughed, "It's not that it would be horrible or anything to be with you it's just-"

"You don't even have to explain," Haley smiled. "You're with Aundrea and I'm with Kyle."

"Exactly," he nodded as she received her hotdog and paid.

"Thank you."

"You going back?"

"I think I'll just eat it here."

"Okay, I can stay with you if you don't mind."

"I don't."

"Okay," they walked to the table as Haley started eating the hotdog.

"What's your favorite food?"

Haley thought as she swallowed, "Mac n' Chesse."

"You're kidding right?" Haley shook her head as she took another bite. "I haven't eaten Mac n' Cheese since I was five."

"You're lose. Mac n' Cheese is food of the gods."

"If the gods are five year olds," Nathan teased.

"You're a lot like Kyle with your jokes."

"Nah, we're not really alike. Not even with our jokes."

Haley shrugged taking another bite from her hotdog. She was very attractive and no doubt didn't need the make up she was wearing to look as good as she did. He wanted to ask her so much- about her music and why she kept it a secret, what books she'd read until the middle of the night, what were her fears, what made her truly happy, how close she was to her family, and what she loved most in the world. But he couldn't, she didn't know him. To her, he was a stranger, just the best friend of her boyfriend, or the half brother of her best friend.

Haley finished up the hotdog as she crumbled the napkin in her hand and took out a mint from her bag. "Went one?" Nathan shook his head as she popped the mint in her mouth and got up. Nathan did the same as they started walking to the theater.

"Do you ever watch a movie in the theater?" she questioned.

"If I don't go with Aundrea."

"What if you both want to see the movie?"

"Then it has to be really interesting," he mocked.

He opened the door to the theater letting Haley go in front of him. "Thanks," she smiled.

"This is the second time I went to a movie with Kyle and ended up not watching the movie!" Haley laughed.

"Piece of advice, you want to see a movie, don't go with Kyle," he chuckled.

"Noted," she giggled.

They walked to their seats as Kyle and Aundrea looked at them. "Hey Princess," Kyle said as Haley sat down, clearly in a better mood. "What did you eat?"

"Hotdog," Kyle nodded. Haley put her purse on the floor and surprised Kyle when she leaned towards him for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled leaning towards her slowly, in case she didn't want to make out. But she surprised him once again as she leaned towards him and slid her tongue into his mouth. "Oh my god," she backed away quickly, "I just ate."

"It's okay," Kyle laughed, "it's minty fresh."

Haley giggled leaning towards him once again.

Nathan sat down next to Aundrea, "Hey."

"What took you so long?"

"I-"

"Save it," she snapped looking to the screen. The night had defiantly taken a turn.

* * *

"What, I can't talk to her?" Nathan looked wide-eyed at his girlfriend when he walked her to her room and she told him what pissed her off.

"No! Why would you even talk to her in the first place?! Wasn't the whole point of the night that she'd be uncomfortable?!"

"Believe me that she didn't feel at ease!"

"You didn't really help with that discomfort!"

"It's still not the time to make it completely hell for her!"

"Of course! Because it's the time to make her laugh and have fun."

"She didn't have fun!"

"That's not even the point! Let her have fun, love life and enjoy herself! But why with you?" she started to tear up, "Why with MY boyfriend?!"

Nathan stopped and looked at her. He was terrified when he made her cry. "Hey, I didn't know that you felt this way," he put his hands on her shoulders. "I won't talk to her. You should have just told me."

"I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I can't control it."

"It's fine," he smiled at her and wiped her tears with his hands. He put his arms around her. "Just don't cry, you don't deserve too."

Aundrea nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Two days afterwards, Haley was sitting on Kyle's bed, her head in his lap as he stroked her hair.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Have you thought of taking our relationship to the next level?"

"What do you mean?" she got up slowly and looked at him.

"You know," he said, "Sex."

"I don't want to have sex until marriage."

"What? Are you a virgin?" Haley blushed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that. Look, it's fine. You don't want to then we won't have it."

"Thanks," Haley smiled weakly.

"I just brought it up because I thought maybe you wanted to have it too. But you don't so we'll leave it at that."

Haley looked at his bed. She knew that from then on kissing him wouldn't be the same. This was because, clearly, he wanted more. "Sex is a big deal for me-"

"I know it is. That's why we're not going to have it."

"Okay," she nodded.

* * *

It was Nathan's 'official' day to get groceries. The money for it he got from his mom. The food he used to get from her too but when she came home and saw that almost the entire fridge was gone she offered him money to buy his own.

He looked down the aisles checking off on the mini-list he made. Aundrea laughed at him because he was very unorganized and yet managed to make a list.

He came across the pasta section. He looked around and saw different boxes of Mac n' Cheese. Remembering his conversation with Haley he smiled and took two.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not the Naley you want… but it's something! lol. For anyone who thinks otherwise, the whole sex conversation was Nathan's idea. So Kyle didn't go behind Nathan's back to see that maybe he'll get something from her. So what did you guys think of the chapter? I might have free time tomorrow to write the next chapter but I'm REALLY not sure. So don't hold my word against me… oh and time to write doesn't mean time to post… cuz it takes me a while to write a chapter… also considering that I had like one million lil writer's blocks this chapter… which I learned something about those, which is pretty comical… but I won't write what it is cuz those of you who don't write won't get it. LOL… sorry… I'm being weird now… anyway, hope you've got something to say and write me a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait… it took me two sittings to write this one. I finished writing it yesterday but didn't have time to read over it, that's what I did today. So you guys are right… Aundrea and Brooke are SO full of themselves! And if I'm offending any Brooke fans out there just remember that this is old season one Brooke… So anyway, 17 pages on Word! WOOT! lol… so here it is… hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 18_**

****

"Aundrea," Mrs. Girard smiled at her prized student.

"Il l'a aimée," she responded in perfect French.

"Exactement. He loved her and that is why he did not leave," she said in a heavy French accent as she picked up the book. "Exemples du texte? Any proof?"

Both Haley and Aundrea raised their hands, "Aundrea?"

"A la page 208 quand il est allé à sa maison."

"How does that show he loves her?" Again Haley raised her hand, "Aundrea?"

"Because he won't go talk to her because he's afraid he'll catch her with someone else."

Mrs. Girard nodded and read the paragraph from the book. Midway through the paragraph the bell signaling the end of class rang. "N'oublie pas faisez les devoirs!" The teacher reminded them.

Haley walked out the classroom and straight to Kyle. "I might as well be invisible!"

"Why?" he chuckled.

"You're right, you might as well," Aundrea passed them. "Hey Kyle," she smiled at him and continued walking.

"Ugh," Haley grabbed Kyle's hand and started walking to her English class. "I raise my hand the entire class period and the teacher calls only on Aundrea. There are others in that class too! Find a less obvious way to show that you have a new favorite student."

"Who said you were her favorite before?"

Haley looked at Kyle and rolled her eyes, "Because I was everyone's favorite."

"A little high on ourselves aren't we?" Kyle joked.

"Well obviously I'm not her favorite anymore. That bit-" Haley looked up at Kyle, "I mean that girl that is Kyle's friend is her favorite."

Kyle laughed. "Well there's not much you can do about it, is there?"

"I can continue being other teachers' favorite."

"Question," Kyle said. "What do you get from it? Being the teachers' favorite."

Haley shrugged, "It's the feeling that you know you're the best."

"Whoa, who said that being the teachers' favorite makes you the best in the class?"

"I guess it doesn't but it's just the feeling that the teacher just loves you and you know you can get away with anything, you're their favorite student and no one else is better in their mind. They congratulate you, they care about your success in other classes, they joke around with you. It's kind of just- I don't know. It has just always been my thing."

Kyle stopped in front of her class, "Teachers' pet."

"Wrong," Haley looked up at him. "Favorite- never teachers' pet."

"Whatever you say," he smirked.

"Kyle, it's really not kissing up to them."

"Okay."

She smacked his shoulder, "I hate you! I'm so not a teachers' pet!"

"Yeah, because apparently they hate you know."

"They? It's just my French teacher."

"If that's what you need to believe."

"Ugh," Haley smacked him again and then kissed him. "Bye."

Kyle laughed, "Bye."

She walked into her classroom as the bell rang, "Tardy."

"What?" Haley looked at Mr. Thompson.

"You need to be in your seat when the bell rings. You weren't which means you're late."

"The bell just-"

"Haley, please sit down and don't waste more time," Haley sat down in shock. She took out her notebook and a pen angrily. She wanted to cry; she had never been yelled at like that by a teacher and completely ignored as well.

"So you all have an essay due Friday. Now I've noticed that some of you have been having a hard time with the structure of your sentences so I have a student example." Mr. Thompson put up an overhead of a student essay. Haley looked at the name in the top right hand corner of the paper; it had always been hers, what showed she was truly the favorite. But this time her name was not there. It was Aundrea's. Her name had been replaced with Aundrea's.

Aundrea looked at Haley and smiled. She knew exactly what this meant. She had to rub it in her face for as long as she could.

This was going to be a long class period. Haley breathed in heavily. Why was this happening to her?

* * *

Lunch passed by quickly and Haley and Kyle were on the way to her class. "How come I never walk you to your class? Aren't you always late?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's not good! So all the teachers mark you tardy?"

Kyle shook his head, "They stopped caring. They know when to expect me. At least I show up."

Haley laughed giving him a peck. "Well my teacher gave me a hard time with being late."

"You weren't late. I saw you walk into the classroom before the bell rang."

"Yeah well apparently I have to be in my seat when the bell rings; which is completely ridiculous considering there were many people not seated in the past when the bell rang."

"Maybe he's just giving you a hard time because he's used to seeing you being perfect."

"I hope that's it," Haley looked at her watch. "Bye, can't be late."

"You're kidding right? There's like-"

"Bye," Haley walked into her classroom.

"So what did you think of the homework?" Mr. Evans looked at Aundrea with a smile.

"Honestly?" she laughed. "It was really long."

Joking around with the teacher? That was her thing! The favorite's thing! Were all the teachers out to get her?

"I'm sure you got it all done correctly."

"But of course," she smiled. "I always do."

"Which is why you have the highest grade in the class. That and your grades on tests."

"Highest grade? Seriously?" Aundrea asked 'shocked'.

Mr. Evans smiled at her as he nodded. "All the hard work you put in really pays off."

"Oh you have no idea," Aundrea sat down. Everything was going according to plan: she was finally the favorite of all her teachers and Haley and Kyle's relationship was going to become hell; it was perfect.

Haley walked to the front of the classroom to Mr. Thompson's desk. "Mr. Thompson, do you have my grade by any chance?"

"I think it's still a 76 percent," Mr. Evans opened up his grade book, "Yeah."

How did she manage to go that downhill? Just a few weeks ago she had a round 100 percent. "Will I-" she cleared her throat, "will I have a chance to bring that up?"

"To a B? Probably."

"And to an A?" she looked at her teacher hopeful.

"I'm not sure. If you ace every single test and quiz we have you might barely make it."

Haley nodded, "Thanks." She walked to her seat. She couldn't not have a perfect report card. This was not fair! All because of two weeks; a few additional days as well because she was writing Kyle all those notes. Being in love sure wasn't helping her grades much. The bell rang. This was probably not the only class she would barely make an A if she were to ace every single thing they did. Although she would ace quizzes and tests all the time in the past it no longer seemed possible. She'd have to be completely dedicated to school and to bringing up those grades; no messing around.

Haley sighed as she focused her attention back to the front of the classroom and she started taking notes.

* * *

"Hey baby," Kyle smiled at Haley as they started walking to her last class. "Is there a reason you're ignoring me?" Haley shook her head. "Okay, are you going to say something?" Haley raised a brow. "What's with this mime thing? It's kinda creepy." Haley laughed.

"I can't be quiet for one second?"

"You're never quiet for that long."

"Of course I am!"

"Well on rare occasions but you love talking, Hales. Therefore, you talk."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nice to know."

"Okay, then tell me why you're quiet."

Haley shrugged, "Just determined I guess."

"You need to be quiet to be determined?" he chuckled.

"In movies that's what they do."

"Aha. And what are you determined about?"

"To get my grades up," Haley admitted.

"What, from a 97 to a 99?" he joked.

"More like from a 77 to an A; which is impossible."

Kyle looked at Haley in shock. Has Nathan's plan actually worked? Was it because of him? Of course it was. She wouldn't just go that downhill because she suddenly became a bad student.

"Well I have to go," Haley pecked Kyle and walked into her calculus class.

Kyle walked to his own class pulling out his cell phone as he started to text Nathan. 'She's down to a C,' he typed.

He closed his cell phone as he walked into his history class and took a seat. 'Haley?' Kyle saw Nathan typed back.

'No, Aundrea. Of course Haley!'

'In what class?'

'No idea, she said grades so that might be the case in a few of her classes if not all'

'I didn't know this would actually work. I wasn't even planning for her to get bad grades. I just wanted her to fight with Lucas.'

'Well that's not what happened.'

'It's going to happen… soon'

Kyle raised a brow as he began typing back. "Carter."

Kyle caught sight of his teacher who was standing in front of him, "Yes?" He asked as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.

The teacher put his hand out for the cell. "Oh, okay. Just one second. Got to tell him that I need to go," he looked back to his cell as he started typing back as the students in the class started laughing.

"Carter!" the teacher yelled.

"Chill, I'm done," Kyle handed him the phone. "So I take it you've had a bad day."

"Detention, lunch, tomorrow."

"No can do," Kyle said. "I've got to retake a test in Biology," he made up some bullshit story.

"Then the day after."

Kyle shook his head again, "Lunches are a really bad time for detentions for me. Try maybe-"

"Six sharp tomorrow morning. No excuses, you're there or you spend the rest of the year at the principal's office."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"No. Now if you don't mind I'll start with what I'm supposed to do, which is to teach."

"Whatever," Kyle leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"Aundrea, would you hand back these quizzes?" Haley and Aundrea's calculus teacher, Miss Ferrell, asked.

'Not her too!' Haley thought. Handing back or handing out quizzes or worksheets to the class was clearly the job given to the teacher's favorite.

"Sure," Aundrea stood up and took the quizzes from Miss Ferrell's hand.

Haley looked down at her notebook and started writing a schedule for her afternoon homework. This way, when she gets home, she will know what to start with and how long everything would take her. While students hand out stuff, Miss Ferrell wouldn't go over anything new.

"Here's something to match that C you have in Chemistry," Aundrea handed Haley her quiz. "Shame, shame; what happened to perfect Haley James?"

'She doesn't exist,' Haley thought to herself as she looked angrily at Aundrea. "My grades are none of your business."

"And yet they are," Aundrea smiled. "If you need a tutor Haley, I bet you could find someone. Now that no one would like a tutor who's failing themselves."

"I'm not failing."

"Oh we both know that a C for us is failing," Aundrea turned around.

"For us," Haley repeated. "You noticed you said that, right? You know that I'm capable of being just as good if not better than you. Yes, I'm not doing so well in my classes but that's going to change pretty soon."

"Convince our beloved teachers of that."

"Oh this whole teachers' favorite thing isn't going to last long. You're just a temporary replacement."

"They like me," Aundrea walked closer to Haley, "because I'm the better student. They liked you because you'd kiss their asses."

"Aundrea!" Miss Ferrell called.

"Oh sorry," Aundrea turned to face her teacher. "She was asking me a question about the quiz."

She would never ask Aundrea for help! Haley opened her mouth to reply but it was too late and would probably get her no where. Haley sighed and went back to figuring out her afternoon schedule.

* * *

Haley had her Government textbook in her lap and a notebook which she was writing notes in. She has been sitting there for a few hours doing her homework. She was planning on finishing everything a little earlier than usual so she could study and look over class notes.

She knew she would do everything that she could possibly do to bring her grades back up. She had never had below a 97 percent before this year and she wanted to get everything together. How could she be so stupid to let her grades drop like that?

"Hey."

Haley looked up at the door, "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"It's six thirty," he laughed. "Did you forget?"

"Oh my god," Haley looked at her watch. "I'm sorry Kyle but I can't hang out today."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be, it's fine. I understand that you want to bring your grades up." He walked to her and gave her a peck, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley smiled at him as he walked out her room. She looked at the door and sighed, she then went back to her homework.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go to all my classes to check on my grades," Haley told Kyle the next day at lunch.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. I want to be with you.""

Haley smiled as they got up and took their lunches with them.

"So are we going to all your classes?"

"Well obviously I know what I have in Chemistry so I don't need to go there. In Musical Theory we didn't really have any tests and quizzes so I doubt my grade's not an A; so just my other five classes."

Kyle nodded. Not only was he showing her that he's a great boyfriend, he was also going to find out Haley's grades so he could tell Nathan later.

Haley walked into her US history class with Kyle, not before letting go of his hand. "Miss Kelly?"

"What can I do for you, Haley?" Miss Kelly looked up at her student.

Haley cleared her throat, "I umm-was wondering if you could tell me what my grade is."

The teacher nodded and opened her grade book. "Period two, right?"

Haley nodded walking closer to the teacher's desk; Kyle still behind her.

"79 percent," Miss Kelly looked up at her once best student.

"Could I bring that up to an A by the end of the quarter?"

"You might. We have a pretty big test next week followed by a lot of quizzes, so if you ace everything you may be able to bring that up."

Haley nodded, "Okay, thanks." She turned around signaling Kyle to go outside with him. She left the room with no words of support from her teacher. No 'You can do it', 'Knowing you, this will be a piece of cake' no nothing. Almost as if she doubted Haley could get to an A.

She knew she could do it though; US History was her only class that wasn't AP or honors. All it would take is a little time and dedication.

"Haley I'm-"

"French," Haley continued walking.

"What?"

"French, that's the next class we're going to."

"Wouldn't it make sense to go by which classes are the closest and not by your schedule?"

"I want to go by my schedule."

Kyle nodded as they walked in silence to Haley's French class.

Haley and Kyle walked into her French class. Mrs. Girard looked up at Haley when she heard someone come in.

"Can I help you?"

"Oui, que est-ce que j'ai dans cette classe?" Haley got to the point knowing she still had to go to four other classes.

"Soixante-douze," she said without looking at her grade book.

"Could I bring that up to an A?"

"Highly unlikely," Mrs. Girard said.

"Are there any retakes I could take or any upcoming assessments?"

"There are a few retake options but each student is allowed only two."

Haley remembered she almost retook a quiz she got a 92 percent on and was happy she didn't go through with it leaving her two possible retakes, "What two assessments would be best if I retook? For my grade I mean."

Mrs. Girard looked at Haley, not in the same way she used to look at her, and then took out her grade book. She finally understood why other students hated her so much, she was cold and seemed almost heartless. "Well you cannot retake the pop quiz you've failed, nor the unit test or the orals; leaving you with three possible retakes. A ten point quiz, a thirty point quest and a fifteen point quiz."

"When can I retake them?"

"Tomorrow morning or at lunch," she looked at Haley again.

"Could I possibly take it another day?" Mrs. Girard shook her head. "So one of them in the morning and the other at lunch? Okay, what exactly were these quizzes on?"

"Ask one of the other students in the class."

"Thanks." She turned around to leave.

"Haley."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late."

Haley nodded and left with Kyle.

"So what exactly is your grade and why is it impossible to bring that up to an A?" Kyle questioned since he did not understand any of the French they spook.

"72 and because it is," Haley sighed continuing to walk.

"Wow, she's a major bitch."

"Kyle!"

"Come on, I dare you to say that you disagree with me."

"She wasn't always like this; at least not to me."

"That was because you were the perfect student," he joked. Haley did not laugh or smile at this. The word 'were' rang in her ears. She no longer was the perfect student, not in any one of her classes and she could never go back to being that perfect student. This was because she's already proven she could be a bad student.

"Are we going to have time for my other three classes?"

Kyle looked at his watch, "Yep."

Haley walked into her English class. "Mr. Thompson?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I stand in the class, like my grade."

"Sure," he took out his grade book. "High C."

"How high?"

"Seventy seven. It's all due to the test we had the other day as well as the other small assessment such as essays. Your participation in class has dropped greatly."

"Yeah, I'm working on that but umm-how likely is it to bring up my grade?"

"Not that hard, it's only three more percent."

"I meant to an A."

"Oh, well," he looked down at his agenda. "It all depends on you. There are barely any assignments left. If you keep up with your reading, try not to be late again and participate more you might come really close but you never know."

Haley was about to say something about 'being late' but decided against it, "Okay. Thanks."

Haley left the class. "I doubt I need to go to my other two classes, I could probably guess what I have."

"Come on Hales, a C isn't a bad grade," he put his arm around her.

"You're talking to a former straight A student, of course it's bad. And it's not only one C, so far it's four."

"Who said you'll have more Cs?"

"I do," Haley sighed walking into her Government class.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey," Haley smiled, "I was wondering about my grade and what I could do to bring it up."

"You could start by participating in class and studying for your tests and quizzes." Haley nodded. "Your grade currently is a-" Mrs. Moore flipped through her grade book. "What period are you?"

"Six," Haley replied.

"Haley James," she muttered to herself looking down the list of students, "75 percent."

"Could I bring that up to an A by the end of this quarter?"

Mrs. Moore nodded, "We've got two major tests that are worth a lot of points and you know about those reading quizzes, just go back to writing those good notes you used to have."

Haley nodded, "Okay, thanks."

"Haley, I know you can do it. If you need help with anything just come to me."

"Thank you," Haley smiled. Haley left the class with Kyle.

"At first I thought she was going to be a bitch too but turned out she's not. She's a little hard on you though."

"That's because she's used to better of me. Plus, she doesn't have Aundrea as her student."

Kyle chuckled.

"Ugh! I'm sick of these Cs! From straight As to straight Cs. How talented do you have to be to do that?"

"Evidently, very talented," Kyle laughed.

"At least this is going to be the last class of bad news," Haley said.

"Who said it will be bad news?"

"Because it will be. I'm really on the verge of tears."

"No, no, no," Kyle stopped walking and he stopped Haley with his hands. He looked Haley in the eye. "You're not going to cry because you don't deserve to. You'll get all these grades up. In a week you won't even have one single C."

Haley smiled weakly, "Thanks. At least one of us has faith in me."

"That better change, come on," he grabbed her hand and they walked into her Calculus class.

"Hey Miss Ferrell, I was wondering if you could tell me what grade I have in this class?" she said for the one millionth time.

Miss Ferrell looked at Haley and nodded without saying a word. She took out her grade book and flipped to Haley's class. "Sixty six percent."

Haley's eyes widened, "I-" she started but couldn't continue. "How?" she felt a chocking feeling creep up her throat.

"Let's see, the pop quiz you didn't answer a single question in, the unit test you got a very low D on, the homework you handed in where all the answers were wrong, and the two quizzes you completely flunked."

"Is there any way I could raise that grade up?" Haley asked after a few seconds of letting everything sink in, "to a B?" There was no way that she could bring a D up to an A; most of her other teachers weren't even sure she could bring her high C up to an A.

Miss Ferrell shrugged, "It all depends on the number of assessments we still have left and your participation in class."

"How about challenge day?" Haley remembered that she could get extra credit for that. "Are we going to have anymore of those?"

"We might," she replied. "But Haley, if there will be another challenge day I'm still going to pair you up with Aundrea. And with the way she's been doing, and the way you've been doing… all I'm saying is that it will be hard."

Haley nodded.

"How about an A?" Miss Ferrell turned to the silent guy in the back of the room. "Could she bring her grade up to an A?"

"Impossible," Miss Ferrell replied.

"Never say impossible, especially if it's Haley. And are you really allowed to compare students and tell them they're not good enough?" Kyle walked closer to Haley.

"Kyle!" Haley looked angrily at her boyfriend.

Miss Ferrell looked from Kyle to Haley, "I don't know how many assignments we'll have in the remaining quarter. You could retake one of those quizzes, the challenge day extra credit of course brought you up and more extra points could help, always be prepared for class and always know what we're talking about; you'll never know when we'll have an unexpected homework quiz."

Haley nodded, "Thanks. When can I come to retake the quiz?"

"Thursday at lunch," Miss Ferrell looked at her calendar.

Haley nodded, "I'll be here. Thanks for your time." Haley walked out the room, Kyle behind.

"Haley, I'm sorry, it's just that you don't deserve-" Haley turned around to hug him and started to cry which made him automatically stop talking. "Hey, what did I say about crying?" he put his arms around her.

"Five Cs and a D," she said in between sobs. "I can't bring those up."

"Of course you can," he kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "You're tutorgirl."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Oh shit," Haley started walking quickly to her Chemistry class, Kyle at hand.

Haley got to her class on time, gave Kyle a quick peck and walked in.

"So what science class will you take next year?" Mr. Evans asked Aundrea.

"I really don't know, I've been thinking about it but there are so many I could take."

"How about you take AP Chemistry? You're doing so well in this class…"

Haley wiped her eyes and took out a notebook. She would have to ignore the new 'teacher's favorite' thing. It shouldn't matter to her whether she was the best in the class as long as she'll got those As. It was only two weeks and she became just another student. The teachers learned that she had the capability to drop that low in such a short period of time while Aundrea continued to consistently do well. Her teachers were trying to make it harder for her to get back on track. The bell rang which forced Haley to turn her complete attention to the front of the classroom.

'Please announce a pop quiz, please,' Haley thought. She knew he wasn't going to, but she could only hope.

* * *

"We had a reading quiz," Haley smiled when she saw Kyle waiting for her after her Government class. "Mrs. Moore grades them on the spot and I aced it."

"Nice," he smiled at her.

"It's a start, you know?"

Kyle nodded. "Does that mean I can come over today?"

"Not today," she replied. "Sorry."

"And tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you what, come at seven unless I tell you otherwise, okay?"

Kyle nodded as they continued walking.

They stopped in front of her class as he leaned towards her for a kiss. Haley broke away from the kiss quickly. "I umm- can't here, I can't be late," Haley kissed his cheek and walked into her class. Kyle raised his brow but started walking to his History class.

Haley sat down getting ready for the class to start. She looked over her notes in case there would be a quiz but she doubted there would be.

The class started as Miss Ferrell put a warm-up on the board. Haley copied it down and solved it carefully. They went over it as Haley marked hers correctly.

"Pass forward last night's homework," Miss Ferrell requested as most of the students passed their homework forward; Haley among them.

When all the homework assignments got to Miss Ferrell she started counting them, "Twenty people handed me their homework out of twenty seven students. This is an AP class, I expect everyone in the class to have your homework everyday-" another teacher opened the door as Miss Ferrell turned to see who it was. She walked to the other teacher and whispered silently. "I'm in the middle of a class," they heard. Miss Ferrell sighed putting the homework she had just collected in one of her drawers. "Okay, I have to go for a quick moment. Umm- Aundrea, would you please stay in charge of the class?"

Aundrea nodded as Miss Ferrell signaled her to come up; she did. "Okay, so I want you to distribute this worksheet to everyone. There are two forms; they have the same problems just in a different order so make sure everyone gets the same form. After about seven minutes, if I'm not back, start going over it. I should be back though, make sure everyone's working." Aundrea nodded as Miss Ferrell left the classroom.

Aundrea took the first pile of worksheets, form A, and started handing it out. She came across one form B and put it behind the stack of papers. "You have about seven minutes to complete it so get to work," she said as she walked up and down the aisles.

Haley rolled her eyes. Great! Now she had to take instructions from her.

"You have a problem, Haley?" Aundrea questioned when she got to Haley.

"Not at all; this all is just pretty comical to me."

"Kind of like you failing this class," Aundrea said aloud as everyone turned to Haley. Aundrea handed Haley the last worksheet in the pile and continued distributing the worksheets.

Haley felt herself getting red at everyone looking at her. She started solving the problems as Aundrea finished handing out the sheets of paper and sat down to solve them herself.

After a few minutes Miss Ferrell walked into the class, "Sorry about that." She looked at the clock, "Okay, two more minutes."

Haley checked over her answers making sure everything was perfect. Miss Ferrell saw that Aundrea had distributed form A so she got the answer key out so she could later know whether the students solved the problems correctly. After a few minutes Miss Ferrell called time.

"Okay, who wants to answer the first question?"

Aundrea and Haley, among others, raised their hands, "Aundrea."

'Well of course!' Haley lowered her pencil.

"Four x plus five," Haley smiled to herself as Aundrea's answer was wrong.

"Correct," Miss Ferrell wrote the answer on the board. Haley raised her brow and marked her answer wrong. How could she possibly not get it right?

"Haley, you had your hand up, care to do number two?"

"Umm yeah," Haley looked down at her worksheet, "x plus one to the third power and e to the x plus one power."

Everyone turned around to look at Haley. "Haley, number two."

Haley looked at her worksheet, "That is number two."

"No, that's number nine," Miss Ferrell looked at her own worksheet. "What form do you have? A, correct?"

Haley looked at her worksheet again, "B actually." She looked at Aundrea.

"Form B? How is that possible? I got all the worksheets from one pile," Aundrea said innocently.

"It's okay, mistakes happen. Brittany, could you give Haley your worksheet so she could change the order of her questions?" Brittany handed her worksheet to Haley.

"Thanks," she said changing the numbering on her worksheet learning that she did get the first question correctly only it was number fourteen on her sheet; also, she learned never to underestimate Aundrea who would do anything to be ahead of her. She had no idea how correct that statement was.

At the end of the class everyone packed up and went out of the classroom.

"Smooth," Aundrea laughed passing Haley.

"Bitch you did that on purpose," Haley said angrily.

"Language," Aundrea scolded. "And you're failing anyway; it's not like that made a difference."

Haley clutched her fist; how she wanted to punch her. But she was too good for that.

This time, it was Haley who turned around to leave.

* * *

It was a day later and as usual Haley was hard at work. She had finished all her homework either in her classes while the teacher gave them time to work or at home. In her classes, when the teacher gave them time to work on a single problem she'd work ahead and finish most of the worksheet. Haley was studying for her retake in Calculus. She had retaken her French quizzes and felt that she did very well.

"Hales," Kyle opened her door.

Haley looked up from her notes, "Kyle? What, is it seven already?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"I can't today either, I'm sorry."

"You're not done with homework? I thought you said you finished a lot of it at school."

"I did, but I'm studying for that retake I have tomorrow at lunch. I really have to ace it for me to have any chance of bringing that D up to a B or an A."

"How long have you studied for it already?"

"I don't know, an hour maybe."

"And how well do you know it?"

"Well."

"Then forget all that extra studying."

"Kyle! 'Well' is not enough. I need to know everything perfectly. I'm sorry that I told you to come when I wasn't sure if I could."

"You can, you just chose to study over hanging out."

"Kyle-"

"No Haley, it's fine. I get it," he said not sounding understanding at all. He walked out her room before she could say a word.

Haley debated whether to go after him but when she finally got up she heard Kyle driving off. She picked up her phone and dialed his number but he wouldn't pick up. She sighed and went back to studying, Kyle still on her mind.

* * *

"Kyle!" Haley walked to her boyfriend. "About yesterday-"

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. Look I just-"

"Haley, I said it doesn't, right? Just leave it. I just can't see you at lunch today, again, and we don't hang out anymore and it just got to me."

"How about Friday? I don't have any plans for Friday," Haley smiled getting closer to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley nodded. "Do you not want to hang out because of our conversation a few days ago?"

"What conversation?"

"About you not wanting to sleep together," he reminded her.

Haley shook her head, "No. I never said I don't want to hang out with you. Of course I want to but I just," Haley thought, "can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Kyle! I already told you that I-"

"Friday's fine, I'll let you study of course and I'll pick you up at eight," he reached behind his neck and unraveled Haley's hands. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Detention," Kyle turned around and left.

* * *

"Hey mom," Haley walked into her kitchen after school on Friday.

"How was school?" Lydia turned around to her daughter.

Haley shrugged sitting down, "Why are you cooking at home so early?"

"We're inviting friends over for dinner."

"Cool," she nodded. "Kyle and I are going out at around eight."

"No you're not," Lydia looked at Haley. "I want you to be here with us. You never stay for family dinners anymore."

"I don't want to be here with your friends and a five year old I'll have to watch over!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friends all have really young kids that I always end up playing with. I want to go out with Kyle."

"You're not going out with him, you're staying!"

"Mom! This is so unfair! We haven't hung out in forever! And if you make me stay I will not come out of my room!"

"Haley, do not start with me. You're not going out with him and that's final."

Haley looked at her mom with anger and then left the kitchen and walked up to her room making sure to slam the door.

She dialed Peyton's number and waited for her to pick up. "I hate her!" she said as soon as she picked up.

"Aundrea, I know you do."

"Not her! I mean yes her, but not her this time. My mom's making me stay for dinner. They're inviting friends over and now I can't hang out with Kyle."

"Poor you."

"Peyton, would you mind being just a little more supportive?"

"What do you want me to say? That your mom's a bitch and that you should run away from home?"

"I should," Haley flipped over to her back.

"Come on Hales, it's one night. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is! I think I'll sneak out."

"Get real; you're not the type to sneak out."

"Well you told me that I'm not the type to date Kyle but here we are a few months later."

"Okay, that's something different because I didn't know Kyle would be the way he is with you. You're not sneaking out tonight Hales. Take my word for it."

"Whatever. I need to call Kyle and tell him I can't; yet again."

"Okay, good luck."

Haley ended the call and dialed Kyle's number. "Hey beautiful."

"Kyle," Haley bit her bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"My mom won't let me go out with you tonight."

"Why?"

"Some family dinner thing, I hate her. We need to postpone our plans."

"Again? Are you kidding me? We haven't hung out in almost a week, I barely see you in school, and Nathan invited me over tonight for a basketball game and I said I have plans with you."

"Call him and say you can."

"He already gave the tickets to someone else."

"Kyle, look, I'm sorry! It's not like I don't want to it's just-"

"Your mom's fault."

"Exactly!"

"And how about this week? Was that your mom's fault too?"

"I didn't-"

"Haley, it's fine. Instead of feeding me this bullshit story just tell me you don't want to hang out."

"Kyle I-" she started but Kyle hung up. "UGH!" she yelled burying her head in her pillow.

Haley decided that she'd give Kyle some space and talk to him Monday at school. Of course she wanted to hang out with him, more than anything, but it seemed impossible with her trying to bring up her grades.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Haley walked to Kyle who was sitting with his group of friends. She hated needing to go up to them, especially because of Aundrea, but she had to talk to him.

"Hey Faily," Aundrea smiled.

"Kyle, can I talk to you?" she asked ignoring Aundrea's comment.

"What an honor, you actually want to talk to me?" Kyle said in mock annoyance.

"Kyle please!" she begged.

"Fine but make it quick," he turned around to face her.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" she looked around his group of friends.

"I don't see any reason why we can't talk here."

"Kyle," but she knew she had no chance so she just bent down to be more or less eye-level with him since he was sitting down. "I'm really sorry," she whispered, "I really want to hang out with you, you have no idea. I just have so much to do with school and my mom wouldn't let me go out. If it were up to me we'd hang out all the time. You've got to believe me. You can come over today if you're not still mad at me."

"Haley, I'm not mad. I understand you have school and all that extra work now, but all I'm asking is for some time for us to hang out."

"I know, I know. So just come today, if you can."

"I'll come," he smiled putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Haley tried finishing up as much work as she could in school and started on homework as soon as she got home. She had to finish everything as fast as she could so Kyle would have time to come and hang out with her. They were together at lunch, finally. They were laughing and talking like they used to. She wanted that again.

She went downstairs for a snack and came back up to continue doing her homework.

"Hey baby," he opened up the door.

"Kyle, it's six thirty."

"So?"

"So I'm not done with homework."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'll be done in like an hour. I've been working really hard to finish everything up, I didn't know you'd come here this early."

"So you want me to come back in an hour?" Kyle raised both brows.

"I-"

"This is unbelievable! You think you're the only one whose time is important. Have you stopped to think about someone other than yourself in this whole thing?! Like of how much time it takes me to drive here and back every night you tell me you can't?!"

"Kyle I-"

"I'm sick of this. You think you're the only one sacrificing something for this relationship? Do you know how many times I blew off my friends so I can hang out with you? And for what? For you to tell me that you don't have time," he started yelling. "Do you think I'm your idiot to come and go when you want me to-?"

"Of course I-"

"Save it Haley! I don't want to hear it anymore." Kyle slammed the door and went down the stairs.

Haley sat there in shock. There was no way this was actually happening. She wanted to tell him that all his accusations were false but he was shouting so loud it scared her to say anything.

"Haley?" she saw her dad at the door. "What the hell was that?"

"We just fought," Haley looked to the floor instead of at him. She knew that if she'd look at him she'd break down.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said coldly turning back to her homework. She knew that if she'd say otherwise she'd have to talk about it and she was not ready for that.

* * *

The next day Kyle didn't wait for Haley in any of her classes. She wasn't only sad because they fought but she was also angry with him that he would yell at her like that. She knew it was her fault for setting him off but he had to understand about her grades. He was so supportive with all her studies though. Was she really not considering what he was giving up? Maybe the difference between them was that Haley would constantly complain and Kyle would keep quiet about his sacrifices.

The more she thought of it the more she felt to blame for the whole situation so she decided not to think about it and just stay mad at him.

She walked to her group of friends at lunch, "Hey guys."

"And to what do we owe this sit-down?" Peyton mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Haley took out her lunch.

"You never sit with us anymore, Hales," Lucas said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!"

"When was the last time you sat with us?"

"I umm- I don't remember," Haley confessed.

"See?" Mouth added to the conversation.

"Did anything happen with Kyle?" Peyton asked remembering he did not wait for her as he always did after Musical Theory.

"Of course not," Haley lied. "We just decided to sit with our friends today, that's all." She didn't want to tell them about the fight; not them and not anyone else.

"Then how come he didn't wait for you after class today?" all eyes were on Haley.

"He had to be in his class early," she lied again. It's right what they say: when you start lying you don't stop, one lie leads to the next.

"So Lucas, are we going to hang out today?" Peyton turned to Lucas.

"Yeah, of course. Why don't you come over to my mom's," Lucas said.

"Karen's Café? Sure."

Haley looked down at her ring and started to play with it. Why couldn't there be a perfect relationship where nothing gets messed up? Was that even something possible to have? That's what she had with Kyle until her grades started slipping and how he yelled at her the night prior. Maybe the two were connected; Kyle and her grades slipping. Maybe because she let her grades slip in the first place making her later on have absolutely no free time caused Kyle to get annoyed with her. He was right after all; they were barely hanging out anymore. Did Kyle think that he was under school in her priorities? As important as school was to her Kyle was more.

"Earth to Haley."

"What's going on?" Peyton looked from Haley's ring to her.

"What? Umm, nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

Peyton, Lucas and Mouth looked confused. "I asked what was going on. Why would you assume I was asking if something was wrong?"

"I didn't. I just heard wrong I guess," Haley shrugged it off finally picking up her lunch and started to eat.

---

"Of course it went as planned," Kyle said.

"Just making sure. This is really the tough part so we can't mess it up."

"Mess it up? Dude, this is messed up. What would make you think that she's not going to break up with me?"

"Simple," Nathan took a drink of his water, "she's in love."

"So well crafted!" Brooke clapped her hands.

"We don't really need to do this. She sucks at school anyway, why do we have to go this far?" Aundrea added in.

"In addition to sucking at school I recall you said heartbroken," Nathan reminded her.

Aundrea shrugged, "Seems kind of pointless now."

"This is so weird, weren't you like the most excited out of all of us for this heartbroken part? Now you're the opposite," Brooke said. "I mean Kyle's being all weird now too."

Kyle looked up from his untouched sandwich, "Huh?"

"Are you in love with her?" Brooke questioned leaning forward.

"No! Of course not, but this whole thing is just-"

"Messed up?" Aundrea looked at him.

"Exactly."

"Well it's been messed up since the beginning," Nathan said.

"And after hearing Nathan's plan we know that it's just going to get more messed up," Brooke looked at her friends.

"I just want to get this over with," Kyle opened his drink and closed it after deciding he wasn't thirsty. He didn't love her and if anyone would have told him when he had just started dating Haley that later on he'd have second thoughts about going through with it he would never have believed them. He held her in his arms and comforted her when she was feeling down. He couldn't go through that without feeling any emotion. As painful and horrible as the next few weeks would be he was going to try to make them go by as smoothly and painlessly as he possibly could. He knew that it would basically be impossible but he could try.

* * *

Haley sat at her desk and looked at her homework. She couldn't really concentrate. Every few minutes she'd just stop to think about the night before.

She turned to the computer and saw her screensaver come up with the different pictures of her and Kyle. She closed the screen and looked at her clock. It was a quarter to five. She sighed and looked back to her homework.

A few minutes afterwards she heard a knock. 'Probably mom,' Haley thought as she got up. 'She gets home around this time,' she looked at her watch as she walked down the stairs.

She opened the door and was not expecting at all to see Kyle holding a bouquet of flowers. He dropped down to one knee and held the flowers forward.

"Would you forgive your idiot of a boyfriend?" he looked up at her as Nathan told him to do. Haley crossed her arms across her chest.

Kyle got up so he could be closer to eye-level, "I had a pretty bad day yesterday and I kind of took it out on you. I know, it's stupid and that shouldn't be an excuse. You don't deserve any of that."

Haley stood there silently, "You could've just told me, you shouldn't have yelled."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

Haley nodded, "Why didn't you say anything today at school?"

"I wanted to give you some time. I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me."

"And what makes you think that I want to talk to you now?"

"Do you want to talk to me now?" Kyle raised a brow.

"As long as we talk and you don't yell," Haley smiled. Kyle smiled back at her as he walked forward giving her the flowers. She took them and then he kissed her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she held on tight. "I forgive you." He wasn't going to do it again. It was one bad day and would not repeat itself. She loved him and he loved her, they could get through anything. It was just a small bump in the road.

* * *

**A/N: so I don't really have a lot to say except comment please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SO sorry for taking forever to update! But tomorrow I don't have school so it gives me time to write and then there's always spring break which is staring next week:) So this chapter isn't as long as the others and I hope you forgive me for that and still comment! And to add one more thing that doesn't have to do with the story necessarily… doesn't the CW suck big time?! How dare they move us to May 2nd?! I was SO sad… :( Anyway… this chapter is dedicated to my Haley twin Maura! Just cuz I love you to death… although I wish I could dedicate a better chapter to you… which I probably will later… lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 19_**

****

"Tomorrow I have a test in French, Chemistry and US History; Wednesday I have a timed essay in class; Thursday a test in Government and orals in French; and Friday I have an essay in Government, which is part two of the test, and a test in Calculus," Haley said all in one breath.

"Damn, poor thing."

"No! It's great! Now I can get all my grades up."

"How will you be able to study for so many tests?" Kyle asked her.

"I'll be able to. I know I will."

"Well good for you," Kyle put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

Haley smiled up at him. "Sorry if this means that we can't hang out. You don't deserve to-"

"Hales," he stopped her. "It's fine. I really understand, and you don't have to apologize. I was the idiot that yelled at you and it was out of place. So just ignore everything I said that night, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"That yelling really had nothing to do with you just with the crappy day I had. Look, I'm taking you somewhere on the weekend to make it up to you."

"Seriously?" Haley's eyes widened, "I thought you were just saying that to get me to forgive you."

"Of course not. I told you I'll make it up to you and I meant it."

"And what is it exactly?" Haley kinked up her brow.

"Secret," Kyle replied.

"Oh yeah?" Kyle nodded. "Please tell me," Haley said in a cutesy voice as Kyle laughed and shook his head. "Please," she pouted.

"You're not getting it out of me," Kyle chuckled.

"I love you, you know that right?" Haley pulled him closer to her and kissed him softly. She then looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." He hated that she fell for him because he knew what would come next in their relationship. He didn't want her heartbroken but he knew that was part of the plan all along.

"So tell me where you're taking me, pretty please."

The bell rang. "I'll walk you to class," Kyle got up and held his hand out for her.

"Stupid bell did that on purpose," Haley frowned taking his hand and getting up.

Kyle laughed as they walked to her class.

* * *

"How was it?" Kyle asked as his girlfriend exited her sixth period Government class.

Haley smiled up at him and took his hand as they start walking.

"Bad? It went bad?"

"No. No, it was easy actually. I just don't want to get my hopes up, you know?"

"So that's it for today, right? Just this and the French orals you 'did well' in. Tomorrow the essay and the Calculus test and you've pretty much aced everything else."

"How do you know I aced everything else?" Haley questioned.

"Because you're just like that; I shoot baskets and you ace tests," he joked.

"Well not in the past few weeks," Haley frowned.

"Well this week you will," Kyle stopped in front of Haley's class. "And your grades are going to shoot up."

"Shh," Haley put her finger to his mouth. "Don't jinx it," she whispered with a smile as she dropped her finger.

"You're just too cute," Kyle chuckled.

"Tell me I'm hot," Haley demanded.

"What?" Kyle's eyes widened.

"That was a joke! You don't have to-"

"No! Of course you are but-" Kyle looked at her, "that was just- never mind."

"That was what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," he shook it off. The truth was that before he started dating Haley, Aundrea had commanded them, him and Nathan, to say the same thing. "You're the whole package: smarts, beauty and of course you're hot."

Haley smiled and went on her tiptoes to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to class so you won't be late," he rushed her.

Haley giggled and went into her calculus class and sat down right as the bell rang.

"Clear your desks, pop quiz," Miss Ferrell announced.

Right away the students started protesting. "But Miss Ferrell we had a pop quiz yesterday," one of the students complained.

"I know. Now why don't you all clear your desks?" she went to the pile of pop quizzes on her desk. She looked at Haley and smiled.

Aundrea wasn't expecting what she saw. She looked back at Haley who was smiling back at their teacher. No, no, no! This can't be happening! She can't like her; not when Haley has a D in the class.

It was perfectly clear that Miss Ferrell was giving them the pop quizzes to help Haley boost up her grade up. Which was great for Haley but not to a current teacher's favorite. Does this mean that Haley would soon become the number one student? She couldn't bring up a D, could she?

Haley got the quiz and answered the questions carefully. She checked and rechecked once she was done. The questions were very simple for her but she had to make sure there was nothing wrong. She finally got up, still while most of her classmates were trying to figure the questions out, and handed Miss Ferrell the quiz.

Miss Ferrell took the quiz from Haley with a smile. Haley smiled back and walked to her seat looking at Miss Ferrell intently while she was grading Haley's quiz.

After thirty seconds Miss Ferrell looked at Haley and showed her the quiz. On the top of the small sheet, in red ink, was a ten out of ten. Haley smiled to herself. Aundrea looked at this exchange. She had already finished her quiz since she wasn't obsessively looking over it but Miss Ferrell did not show her what she got.

Aundrea decided to ignore it but knew that she would just think about it throughout the entire period. At least the other teachers didn't like Haley. But was that just a matter of time?

* * *

Nathan and Aundrea were making out on Nathan's bed and all he had to say was 'Thank god for mini-skirts!' Nathan slid his hand up her thigh and up her skirt without any objection from her. As long as it wasn't sex it was fine by her.

"She's home," Nathan said out of nowhere backing off of Aundrea and diving for his computer, taking his notebook and reaching for his pen. He wrote something down in the notebook and looked back to the laptop.

"You're kidding," Aundrea looked at Nathan in amazement as Haley looked in her mirror. Nathan continued looking at Haley as if he were trying to figure something out. "Nathan!" Aundrea yelled impatiently.

"What?!" he turned around to look at her.

"You'd rather look at her through that dumb camera than make out with me?!"

"This whole stupid thing was your idea! I'm doing this for you and now you complain!"

Aundrea looked angrily at Nathan. She then took her sweater from his bed and walked angrily to the door.

"Drea!" Nathan got up and ran after her, stopping her with his hand. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Of course I'd rather make out with you. We're just going to start getting really serious with this whole operation and it's important for us to step up our game. Okay?" Aundrea looked at Nathan still angry but a little more understanding. "I don't like it when we fight," Nathan put a strand of Aundrea's hair behind her ear. "I know much better things we can do with our time," he smirked. "But of course if you want we don't have to do anything," he quickly added.

A smile spread across her face as she giggled, "I don't mind."

* * *

Haley put her Government test with the other tests on the table after she was done. It was close to the end of the period and everyone was talking. There were a few more minutes to the class.

"How do you think you did?" Miss Moore asked.

"Well," Haley smiled as Nathan looked up at them after he had finished packing up.

"Do you want me to grade it now?" Miss Moore took Haley's test from the pile and started walking to her desk where the scantrun machine was.

"I umm-" Haley walked after her. Of course she wanted to know what she got but she was also scared she'd get a bad grade.

Miss Moore put Haley's test through the machine. "So how long did you study?"

"Three hours," Haley blushed.

"And you're ready for tomorrow's essay I hope." Haley nodded.

Miss Moore took Haley's test, "What do you know? Haley James is back to acing tests; one hundred percent, well done." Miss Moore smiled at Haley. "That should raise you about six percent points."

"Six?" Haley's eyes widened.

"About," Miss Moore wrote Haley's grade in her gradebook. "How are you doing in your other classes?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't really know if I can make it."

"I have faith in you," Miss Moore closed her gradebook and looked at Haley. "Just work harder than you used to and you'll make it," she said just as the bell rang.

"Thank you," Haley had an official favorite teacher. She smiled as she walked to get her bag.

"Nice one James," Nathan smirked.

"What?" Haley asked confused as she looked at Nathan.

"The one hundred percent," Nathan and Haley started walking.

"Oh, thanks I guess."

"So you always ace tests?"

'No, I fail them,' she thought as she saw Kyle waiting for her as always.

"You hitting on my girl, Nate?" Kyle joked putting his arm around Haley.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Talking to her. I have a girlfriend."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Kyle smirked.

"Funny how that doesn't have an affect on you either," Nathan smiled back.

"I didn't have a girlfriend before Haley."

"Oh I know," Nathan looked at Haley. "See you two later." He then walked away.

"Haley, I don't hit on other-" Kyle started.

"It's fine," Haley said quickly. "Look that doesn't even matter. Umm, I aced my test, one hundred percent. That brought me up like six percent."

"That's huge!" he smiled. "Does this mean I can come over today?"

"Kyle-"

"I know! I didn't even say it seriously. You need to work on school stuff, I get it."

Haley smiled, "Actually, maybe you can come over today and we can celebrate?"

"Hales, you don't have to-"

"No. No, I want to! We haven't hung out in such a long time. So maybe come at around eight?"

"And what about your tests and homework?" Kyle questioned as they stopped in front of her class.

"Kyle, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she laughed.

"Really? Those two weeks really proved that."

Haley looked at him. "If you don't want to hang out just say so," Haley said hurt.

"Of course I want to! I'm just worried. Look, tomorrow's Friday, we can hang out then. And on Saturday I'm taking you on your apology present so one day wait isn't that bad."

"Why are you the perfect boyfriend?" Haley put her arms around his neck.

"You actually deserve better," he looked into her eyes.

"What do you-"

"Just remember that, okay?"

"Kyle I-"

"Just don't argue and say okay."

"But I don't deserve better because there is no one better than you," she smirked.

Kyle felt that pain in his heart again. She'd be heartbroken soon and he wouldn't be able to comfort her so he had to comfort her before it happened. The worst part about it was that she wouldn't even see it coming.

* * *

"You're still not telling me where we're going and we're in the car!" Haley laughed as Kyle continued driving. "And I feel undressed with you looking all chic."

"That most defiantly won't be a problem," Kyle looked onto the dark road. It was Saturday night around eight.

"You didn't tell me to skip dinner so I ate," Haley said.

"Good," he nodded.

Haley looked at him for a few seconds expecting him to say something, "Come on! Not even one little hint? We've been driving forever!"

"No, not even one little hint. And we're almost there."

"Where's there?"

"There's there," he replied.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me, don't," Haley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay."

After a few moments of silence, "Please tell me! Please, please, please!"

Kyle chuckled as he drove into a plaza and parked his car.

"We're here?" Haley looked around. "Which one of these places are we going to?" Haley looked around at all of the restaurants and shops; missing the biggest building.

Kyle pointed right in front of them.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why do we even need to do anything?" Kyle asked annoyed._

_"Because we need to make her think that it's all going to be okay," Nathan replied throwing the mini-basketball to Kyle as they sat on the couch in Nathan's apartment. "Okay, so we need to think of where you two are going. It needs to be something personal to both of you. What do you two share?"_

_Kyle shrugged, "nothing."_

_"Come on! There has to be something."_

_"We took pictures," Kyle suggested._

_"No," Nathan shook his head. "All girls like to take pictures. What's something you two did together that was personal?"_

_"Us two?" Kyle raised a brow._

_"Yeah, as a couple."_

_Kyle sat there is silence thinking to himself and replaying the times they've hung out and their dates. "Dancing," he said finally._

_"Dancing?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Kyle, we can't take her to a club it's-"_

_"Not that dancing," Kyle said as Nathan raised his brow. "On one of our first dates there was music in the background and we just started to dance. Not hip-hop or anything but just slow dancing. Of course I'm sure we could really dance together if you know what I mean."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dance studio?" Haley gasped.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded. "The class starts at eight fifteen and it's a quarter to."

"Kyle I'm not-"

"Dressed properly," he completed. "I know." Kyle unfastened his seatbelt and reached for a box that was lying on the car floor behind his chair. He handed it to Haley.

"What-"

"Just open it," Kyle smiled.

Haley looked at Kyle once more and then opened the box. She gasped as she took out a gold sparkling halter dress. "Kyle this is absolutely beautiful."

"There are shoes too," Kyle pointed to the box. Haley took out two stunning high heel stiletto sandals. "I hope you can dance with heels. If you can't we can probably-"

"No. I can dance with heels," Haley smiled.

"Good. Because some girls can and some can't so-" Haley surprised him with a hug followed by a kiss.

"I love you so much," she said and then looked back at the dress and shoes.

"Do you want to change in the dance studio? I'm sure they have a changing room."

"Okay," Haley giggled as she looked back at the dance studio. It had glass walls; so they could clearly see the couples dancing. From what they could see of the floor it was wooden. Haley looked at all the women in their amazing dresses. How could she have such a great boyfriend?

Kyle and Haley got to the dance studio. Kyle signed in as Haley went to change her clothes. He paid for a locker for her clothes and watched the other class which was about to end. He could see they were the advanced class. He looked at the different couples and then looked down at what he was wearing.

This was going to be one of the last good things he and Haley would do together. One of the last good memories she'd have to cherish of their relationship. One of the last good memories he would have.

He looked up and saw Haley, looking like some goddess, walking towards him. The dress fit her like a glove showing off her perfect body, hugging her every curve. Long flawless waves fell from her high ponytail.

"They dance so well," Haley eyed the couples as she stopped walking when she got to Kyle.

"Come on Hales, this is not fair to the other girls in the class. You look too amazing."

Haley smiled up at Kyle. "Stop it. You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend."

"Well obviously there wasn't a mirror in that dressing room."

"Of course there was."

"Then you haven't looked at yourself."

"Yes, I have."

"Then you're just being modest because you're a vision. I don't think there is a single girl in the world that could compare." Although most of his lines were that of which Nathan told him to say this was defiantly his own. Nathan wouldn't know how amazing she would look. Of course he pictured her with the dress but is imagination probably did her no justice.

Haley blushed and looked back to the couples which had just finished their class. They all clapped their hands. "I'm nervous," Haley whispered.

"Why?" he leaned closer to her.

"Because I've never danced like this. Good thing you signed us up for a beginner's class."

"Intermediate," Kyle corrected.

Haley quickly turned around to look at Kyle. "You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding."

Kyle shook his head, "I don't want to lie to you."

"Kyle! We've never danced ever. We haven't taken a single class and the people that will be with us will probably be after like two years of lessons while we- while we're… Kyle!" she panicked.

"Calm down," he chuckled. "We'll suck together if at all. And it's not like we'll see these people again so it doesn't matter how we do."

"The Intermediate seven fifteen class please step to the floor," one of the instructors, a handsome man in his late twenties called. Standing next to him was the female instructor, a dark haired beauty who seemed around the same age, in a stunning red dress.

Kyle and Haley walked to the center of the room along with six other couples. They were the youngest couple there while there seemed to be a couple around 19 and a few in their twenties and some in their thirties.

"I'm Lauren and this is Eric," the female instructor introduced. "So I guess to begin we'll go around and why don't you all tell us what prior experience you have with ballroom dancing along with your names. Tell us in couples so we can get to the actual dancing faster."

Haley looked at Kyle while the first couple began talking. The second couple then spoke.

"Well she went to Julliard," one of the participants said about their partner.

"I don't dance as much though," she laughed.

"The real reason we're in intermediate and not advanced is because of me."

"Julliard, impressive."

'Oh shit,' Haley though as another couple introduced themselves. Kyle looked at Haley's expression and smiled. She was defiantly making too big of a deal out of it.

"Yes," the male instructor turned to them.

Kyle looked at Haley again, "I'm Kyle and this is Haley. We haven't really taken any lessons we just kind of dance alone so we decided to take a class."

The instructors nodded with a smile and passed to the next couple. After the couples introduced themselves the instructors spoke again. "Well to start things off we'll put on music and we just want you all to dance for us to see where you guys are in relation to each other. That way we can make an accurate agenda and see what we all need to work on. So get into positions."

Kyle turned to Haley and put his hand on her waist and the other in hers as she put her other hand on his shoulder. "We dance?" she whispered. "We danced exactly once and it was slow dancing at the beach!"

"We'll be fine," Kyle chuckled.

Lauren put on the music, "One, two, one, two, three, four." She counted as everyone started to dance.

It amazed Haley how well she and Kyle danced together. He spun her and they seemed to work well together. They easily kept up with the fast beat and everything seemed to flow. Obviously the other couples, aside from dancing themselves, were looking at them. Hand, hand, spin. Hand, hand, twirl, spin. Spin with both hands, with one hand with the opposite hand. They were obviously not professionals but they were good.

The music ended as Kyle dipped Haley. She giggled as he pulled her up. They turned to the instructors who were looking straight at them.

"No classes you said?" Lauren questioned. Kyle and Haley shook their heads. "Well that was good. And that goes for all of you, good job…" Haley and Kyle looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"Should I change?" Haley questioned when the lesson was over.

"No," Kyle replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't want to change."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I can tell," he laughed.

Kyle put his arm around her as they took everything out of the locker. Kyle took the bag and they started walking out of the studio.

"Kyle," Haley froze.

"Yes baby?" Kyle looked at the paper that Haley was looking at which was pinned to the wall.

"Let's sign up," Haley looked at Kyle as her eyes lit up. The paper was for weekly classes.

"You should," Lauren came up behind them.

"Hales, we can't, not with all your academic classes," Kyle said.

"Oh come on! I have time. We could do it, it's only once a week."

"Well that's the intermediate classes. If I were you I'd sign up for intermediate-advanced which is twice a week."

"Really? Are we really on that level?" Haley turned to Lauren who nodded.

"Sorry but I just don't think we can," Kyle looked at Lauren and then at Haley.

"What? You didn't have fun today?" Haley questioned.

"Of course I did but-"

"Please! Please!" she begged.

"Could you-?" Kyle turned to Lauren. She nodded as she left. "Trust me Hales, just- it will be for the best for us not to take it. It was a nice one time thing." The truth was that he knew how much she'd despise to hang out with him in the near future. He couldn't let her commit to twice a week with him when he knew how much it would hurt her; especially when they would break up.

"But Kyle-"

"Hales, just trust me on this," he looked into her eyes. When she was quiet for a few seconds he leaned towards her for a kiss.

This was it; it was truly going to go downhill from there. It was like saying goodbye without actually saying goodbye. Only one of them acknowledging the fact that they were near the end. It would never be the same; it just wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Comment please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Confession time… I had this chapter written up Wednesday but I didn't post it because of the replies I got. Now it's Spring Break for me so basically if there are enough replies I could post a chapter every night (yes… every single night!) so even if you think you don't have that much to say… just remember that if you write anything there might be a chapter up a few hours later. And to the people that are already commenting… thanks! Sincerely, thank you!!!! You guys have no idea what the replies mean to me. It's important for me to know what you're thinking. And even if you have negative comments… seriously don't be afraid to post them! Cuz I will actually consider them. So just keep that in mind and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!! **

**_

* * *

_**

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 20_**

Haley wrote down her homework in her assignment book. She then flipped to the French section of her binder and started looking over the notes she took from the night's reading when she saw someone put an envelope, with her name on it, on her desk.

She looked up to see Aundrea. "What's this?" she took the envelope in her hand and opened it.

"What does it look like genius?" Aundrea rolled her eyes. "It's an invitation to my party. Private party actually; it will be under ten people."

"So what's the catch?" Haley looked from the invitation to Aundrea. "I mean you wouldn't just invite me to one of your parties."

"No catch. But believe me that if this were completely up to me you wouldn't be invited."

"This is your party you can invite whoever you want."

"True. But I want Kyle to come and I'm sure if I'd tell him that you're not invited he wouldn't come. If you weren't dating Kyle you wouldn't even be in the top two thousand people I'd invite; I'd rather invite some pathetic freshman. But you are dating Kyle so you're invited; think of it as a right of passage."

"And what makes you think I want to come?" Haley held out the invitation for Aundrea to take back.

"Don't kid yourself," she ignored the invitation Haley was holding up. "Unfortunately for me you'll be there. Even if you go around lying to people about not wanting to come Kyle's going to convince you to go. So let's save the trouble and I'll see you there." With this Aundrea left and went to her own seat.

The bell rang shortly after as Haley sighed putting the invitation away.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked during lunch. 

Haley shrugged picking at her food. "Are we going to Aundrea's party Friday?" she looked up at him.

"'We'? You're invited? Haley, that's great!" Kyle said excitedly.

"It's not great. She doesn't even want me there. The only reason she invited me is because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yeah. She said that if she wouldn't invite me you wouldn't want to come. She made it perfectly clear I wasn't welcome."

"She did?" Haley nodded.

"I'll be right back," Kyle got up angrily.

"Kyle what are you- no! Don't go to her! She'll hate me even more than she already does."

"Hales, she's my friend, I can talk to her and tell her if she's being a bitch. I have a right if she's acting this way to my girlfriend."

"Kyle it doesn't matter! We hate each other. She can bitch at me without you 'protecting' me." Kyle ignored Haley and walked to his friends. "Kyle!" but it was a lost cause.

"Would you care to explain to me why you invite Haley to your party only to give her a hard time about it?" Kyle asked frustrated.

"Chill, she's not even your real girlfriend," Aundrea said offended. "And since when are you going all protective over her?"

Nathan saw Haley in the distance. "It's an act," he looked at Aundrea. "It's gotta look real. Haley's watching, well half watching; trying to make it seem like she's not."

"Well in that case," Aundrea looked furiously towards Haley. "At least I invited her to my party!"

"For what?! To make her feel uncomfortable?!"

"Of course not! So you'll come. I'm not going to start being nice to her because you two are going out! I don't care how in love with her you are."

"You're right, you don't have to be nice to her but you sure as hell aren't going to give her a hard time about it! If we come to the party and you do anything to make her feel bad about it you can forget about us speaking to each other again."

"Well how about you just don't come?!"

"Turn it down as if you're reaching to some sort of agreement; as if settling it," Nathan coached them. In a distance it seemed as if he was calming them down.

"Don't be silly Drea, of course I want to come," Kyle said suddenly in a softer tone. "Just don't make her feel bad about coming."

Aundrea shook her head, "I won't as long as you come. But I'm not going to start being her friend or anything; I did just invite her so you will come."

"Just as long as you don't blow it in her face," Kyle smiled.

"That's your job along with Nathan's," Aundrea giggled saying, for the first time, something that was completely honest.

Kyle nodded. "See you all later," Kyle walked back to Haley.

"Okay, that was beyond the point of bizzaro," Brooke finally spoke.

----

"She said she was sorry," Kyle sat down.

"Yeah right," Haley rolled her eyes. "To you she's going to be as fake as she can because she knows she can get away with it."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. I know you two don't get along but she did have the option to not invite you and she did."

"For what?! Just so you will come."

"Look Hales, do you want to come or not?"

"Of course-" 'not' she was going to complete but stopped herself. "Do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. She's my friend."

Haley sighed. This was not fair to him. "And if I don't come?"

"Then I won't either," he replied.

"You can go without me, I don't mind."

"But I mind. It's a Friday night. As much as I like my friends I'd choose to spend my time with you. Weekends are our time together. I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Haley nodded, "Then I'll come."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

"Yeah I'm sure. You want to go so I'll go."

"Haley you-"

"Let's just end it at that, okay?" she requested. Kyle nodded.

* * *

Haley looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Maybe light jeans and a black tank top will be better than dark jeans and a white tank. Haley took off her jeans and put on a light pair of jeans and took off her tank and put on a black tank. She looked at her mirror again and frowned once more. Maybe jeans weren't a good idea. She went back to her closet and looked at her skirts. None of them were short enough. Well she couldn't be at the point of sluty but her skirts were just not party skirts. 

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Haley walked to Taylor's old room and looked at the clothes in her closet. Damn, her sister was a slut. Mini-skirt, fishnet stockings and a halter top! No, what was she talking about, that wasn't her at all. How about a bra top short dress? Haley held it up. Okay, too short. She put it back. A tube top and jean shorts; wow, who knew shorts could be THAT short?

Haley sighed. She couldn't be a slut but she couldn't look too conservative. This was ridiculous! She didn't even like Aundrea and there she was two hours before Kyle was going to pick her up trying to figure out what to wear and how she should do her hair. Her hair! Was she going to have it up or down or… she tried to calm herself down.

The reason she suddenly cared so much was because she remembered the triple date she was on and how Aundrea and Brooke looked. She didn't want to feel like she wasn't enough again; like she wasn't pretty enough or not hot enough.

Haley continued looking through her sister's clothes when she came across a cuffed pair of jeans. She held them out, they reached her knees. She could defiantly wear them with heels or something. Great! Now she only needed a top, hairdo, makeup and a sweater.

She then found a black halter tube top. Yep, the sluty part of her outfit. Four months ago she wouldn't have considered wearing anything like it but four months ago she wasn't dating Kyle.

Haley put on the pair of jeans and the top. She walked to Taylor's mirror. This was defiantly her outfit. She could wear her hair down and have heels. She would of course apply make-up. Eyeliner and lip gloss were a most. Mascara, just because she had to make sure her eyes stood out. She had to be a knock-out, she just had to; because if she wasn't, she wouldn't even be able to compare to Aundrea and Brooke.

* * *

"You look great Hales, you really do; but won't you be cold?" Kyle questioned on their way to Aundrea's house. Of course he had already complimented her one million times and told her how stunning she looked. 

"I figured it would be pretty hot in her house; you know, seeing as she's the devil and all," Haley joked and yet said it with a serious tone.

Kyle looked at her, "Haley."

"Joke!" she said. "I just thought I won't be cold."

"And if you are?"

"Well it's too late now."

"Just tell me and I'll give you my sweater, okay?"

Haley smiled, "Okay."

After a few minutes of silence Haley looked back at Kyle. "What do you do at her parties anyway?" she asked casually.

"Her private parties? Nothing really, just hang out and talk."

"Oh."

Kyle parked his car in Aundrea's driveway. "You ready?"

"This is just a party. We don't have to make a big deal out of it," Haley unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car.

Kyle laughed and got out of the car. "You know, you might want to take your own advice." He took her hand in his as they started walking towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a party; don't make a big deal out of it," he smiled down at her.

"I'm not."

"Sure you're not," Kyle rang the doorbell.

"It's open!" they heard someone call from inside.

Kyle opened the door. "Hey Mrs. Jones," Kyle greeted an older version of Aundrea, of course just as stunning.

"Hey Kyle, they're downstairs in the basement," she smiled and looked to Haley.

They nodded and went down the stairs as they immediately heard the music. "The newlyweds are here," Brooke called when she saw Haley and Kyle. "How's married life?"

"Funny Brooke," Kyle said as he approached the group sitting on the couches. He sat down, Haley next to him.

"Michael, you know, Jordan and Bevin," Kyle introduced knowing Aundrea wasn't going to bother to.

"I know Haley," Bevin said. "She's the smart girl in our History class, right?" she turned to Brooke.

Brooke nodded. "Drea, why are your parents home? Didn't you say they'll be gone?"

"What I thought; but the event they were supposed to go to got canceled. They promised to go to their room upstairs which is like three floors from this one."

Haley was eyeing the Dance Dance Revolution boards that were on the floor.

"You want to play against me?" Aundrea asked.

Haley shook her head. If Aundrea asked her there had to be a reason.

"Good choice, she'd crush you. She's like the queen of DDR," Brooke laughed. And there was the reason.

"Oh and I totally forgot, you can't dance," Aundrea smiled remembering the party at the beach house.

Nathan grinned remembering Haley dancing by herself afterwards. This did not go unnoticed by everyone. "Oh, that had nothing to do with this," he said quickly.

"Where did you put the beer you brought?" Aundrea questioned deciding to ignore his gesture.

"Your fridge," Nathan signaled towards it. Aundrea got up, and took Nathan with her, to take the beer bottles.

"Do all of you have a mini-fridge?" Haley whispered in Kyle's ear as she giggled.

"And it's all for the same purpose," he replied with a smile.

Aundrea and Nathan passed around the beer bottles. When one reached Haley she shook her head and handed it to Kyle.

"Haley, why don't you have one?" Aundrea asked her.

"I don't drink."

"Of course you don't," Aundrea took one of the extra bottles that were near her. "Have one," she passed it to Haley.

Haley caught the bottle and looked at Aundrea.

"Relax; you won't get drunk or anything," she opened her bottle as if she's done it many times before.

"It's less than seven percent alcohol," Kyle informed her after looking at the information on the bottle.

Haley looked around at everyone drinking and opened her beer bottle and took a small sip.

"You know how to play 'I Never', Haley?" Aundrea asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Someone says something they haven't done and the person that has done it takes a drink," Aundrea explained. "I never did something, say drink beer, only because of peer pressure," she looked at Haley. "Drink up."

Haley wanted to throw the beer at her.

"If everyone wouldn't have the beer you wouldn't have drank," she added.

Haley took a sip of her beer, "Happy?"

"Very much so," Aundrea drank.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Drea?" Kyle questioned.

"I thought that's what you like about me," she smirked. "Now what you like about her, I've got no idea."

"What I _love_ about her is everything," Kyle said.

"Whatever," Aundrea rolled her eyes.

"You have video games?" Jordan asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, my brother's, it's in the first drawer," Aundrea pointed towards it. "You need to unplug the DDR though."

"NBA Live," Nathan called. "Put that in and I'll play."

"How about I play you and Michael and Kyle play each other than winners play?" Jordan offered.

All the guys nodded.

Jordan put in the video game and plugged in the controllers as he handed one controller to Nathan.

"You feelin' okay babe?" Kyle leaned closer to Haley.

Haley nodded and turned to look at Kyle, "Yeah, of course."

"Good," he smiled at her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. He then signaled her to sit on his lap. She giggled and sat on him. "Why don't you kiss me?"

"Oh so now I have your attention until you will play that video game and then you'll completely ignore me?"

"Video game, beautiful hot girlfriend," he compared. "Boy that's hard."

"Shut up," she laughed smacking him playfully.

"Are you two sleeping together?" Michael asked Kyle.

"What do you think?" Kyle grinned and gave Haley a kiss.

"Oh yeah," Jordan high fived Kyle as all the guys made sounds of approval.

Haley looked at Kyle surprised and pretty much speechless.

"That must be pretty hot sex," Brooke whistled.

"You girls want to do something in my room while the guys will have their eyes glued to the game and sit there like zombies?" Aundrea offered.

"And do what?" Brooke questioned.

"Whatever," Aundrea shrugged as she started for the stairway as Bevin and Brooke followed. "You coming Haley?" Haley looked at Aundrea as she raised her brows. "I said 'you girls' right?"

Haley got off of Kyle. "You okay with this Hales?" Kyle asked her.

"Yeah," she said almost with no feeling.

"Come on Kyle, we won't kill her," Aundrea giggled as the four girls walked up two stairways, one to the main floor and one to the next floor, and then walked to Aundrea's room.

Aundrea's room had a huge king sized bed, a beautiful wooden wardrobe, a make-up table, a desk, a computer, a door that led to her private bathroom, and a book cabinet. The colors were purple, pink and baby blue; basically a spoiled princess' room without the TV.

"You shouldn't have told them about the video games," Brooke giggled as she sat down near Aundrea's computer as Aundrea sat on her bed and Bevin at her make-up desk as she looked at all Aundrea's jewelry.

"You maybe want to sit down?" Aundrea laughed looking at Haley. Haley sat down on the floor as Bevin, Brooke and Aundrea got up from where they were and sat down on the floor as well.

"You've got any new clothes, Drea?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, dad got me this amazing new fancy dress. It's so pretty," Aundrea got up and walked to her wardrobe as she took the dress and held it out. It was a blue cocktail dress which was absolutely stunning.

"Gimme gimme!" Brooke put her hands out as Aundrea laughed and handed it to her.

"Oh Aundrea it's beautiful!" Bevin gasped. The girls admired the dress.

"What do you think of it?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I umm- think it's really pretty," Haley looked at the dress and then at Aundrea.

"Well then you got to see my others," Aundrea opened her wardrobe as Haley saw all the dresses. "You want to try one on?"

Haley knew this trick, she'd say yes and Aundrea will say 'Too bad' or something like that so she shook her head.

"Oh come on Haley!" Brooke looked at her. "She offered, you've got to say yes! I mean when else will you have the opportunity to try one of Drea's dresses?" She asked Haley and then turned to Aundrea, "Let her try on the babydoll bra-top purple one."

"It's funny how well you remember my dresses," Aundrea smiled as she took out a super cute purple dress and handed it to Haley.

Haley took it from her hesitantly. "Here," she walked to her private bathroom as Haley followed. She opened the lights.

"Now seriously what's the catch?" Haley asked as Bevin and Brooke were talking and couldn't hear.

"No catch, I just want to see how horrible you look in one of my dresses," Aundrea replied as she left the bathroom and closed the door after her.

Haley looked at the closed door angrily. At least being with them was better than being downstairs with her boyfriend who was, for some reason, using her as some prize to show off to his friends.

"She's so pathetic," Aundrea whispered as she sat down with Brooke and Bevin.

"What does Kyle see in her anyways?" Bevin added right away.

Aundrea and Brooke looked at each other. "No idea," Brooke said still looking at her best friend.

Aundrea knew that as soon as she said something about Haley, Bevin would immediately contribute, not wanting to be left out and all.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look horrible at all. She opened the door as Aundrea, Bevin and Brooke stopped talking immediately.

Haley stood there uncomfortably as they looked her up and down.

"Not bad," Brooke smiled. "Oh you rock that dress. Don't take this personally though, Drea looks better in it."

"It's her dress; of course she'll look better in it! It's her size. I think you look great," Bevin said.

"Whatever," Aundrea rolled her eyes. She then looked towards Haley, "You just going to stand there all day?"

Haley closed the door to change back into her clothes. It was just to embarrass her of course.

As she changed her clothes she heard, "She just tries too hard."

"That and she's such a wannabe!"

"Tease much?" one of them laughed.

"Try whore," they giggled.

Haley sucked in her breath. Should she stay there until they would finish talking about her or just open the door? After a few moments she decided to open the door. She opened it slowly so they'd stop talking about her.

"Speaking of desperate," Aundrea smiled as she looked at Haley and then pointed at a picture of a girl in the yearbook that was open in front of them. "Jessica Peterson."

"Oh she's hopeless!" Brooke laughed.

"You know her?" Aundrea looked at Haley as she sat down.

Haley shook her head. She didn't want to be a part of this.

"How about Holly Park? She's in our French class," Aundrea pointed to a picture of a girl Haley knew.

"She's okay," Haley didn't look up from the picture.

"Not personality genius," Brooke said. "You don't gossip much, do you?"

Haley shook her head. She hated gossiping and she barely ever did it; of course when it came to talking about Aundrea she had no problem saying everything she felt about the bitch.

"Okay well let me clue you in," Brooke smirked. "If there's nothing wrong with their personality you say something bad about their clothing, and if there's nothing wrong with their clothing you say something bad about their personality."

"Like Holly here, her personality is okay," Aundrea started.

"But her clothes are so out-dated!" Bevin continued.

"The 1990s called and they want their clothes back!" Brooke called as the three girls started laughing hysterically.

"Whitney Roberts," Bevin pointed and looked at Haley.

"I- I don't know her," Haley hesitated.

"God! You don't know anyone," Aundrea looked through the pictures. "Erica Marsh," she looked at Haley. "She's in like two of our classes."

Haley looked at her and then at the three girls. "Self-obsessed," Haley said after a few seconds.

"You got that right," Brooke agreed. "Erica, Erica Marsh. I'm like the Junior Class President and totally perrrrrrfect," she mimicked in a high pitched voice as they laughed again.

Aundrea flipped a few pages, "Peyton Sawyer."

"Oh god," Bevin said as they giggled.

"Self-pitying," Brooke started.

"Dark broody type," Aundrea added.

"And dating broody himself! Number three, Lucas Scott."

"I bet they brood together," Brooke joked as she flipped to Lucas' picture.

"Haley?" Bevin looked at Haley who was looking at the picture of her best friend.

"Hmm?" she looked up at her.

"Anything to contribute?"

She had to say something to defend her friends but she couldn't seem to say a thing so she just shook her head.

"Weren't you two like really good friends?" Aundrea asked Brooke.

"Me and Lucas?"

"No, you and Peyton."

"Yeah, once upon a time. That was before her mom died and she completely shut me out of her life. But who needs her anyway," Brooke shrugged.

"Wait, you basically abandoned her when her mom died?" Haley finally spoke.

"Woah, don't turn this on me. She was all depressed and told me to leave her alone."

"And you did?" Haley looked at Brooke wide-eyed.

"No duh. Someone tells me something like that, why should I be their friends? Obviously she didn't need me."

"Her mom had just died! Of course she needed you!"

"Well she sure as hell didn't show it."

"So in order to help a friend they need to request you to be there for them?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brooke finally said. "I don't need to explain anything to you. I won't let anyone treat me like crap no matter what happened to them." Haley couldn't believe she was hearing this. This girl was so selfish. "And I don't know if you're not getting the message but we don't want to be your friends. You think that just because Kyle's your boyfriend all of us have to like worship you or something. We're not your friends and we'll never be," Brooke burst out.

Haley looked at all three of them and then got up and started for the door.

"Oh, poor baby," Aundrea said. "Your boyfriend's friends don't like you. You must've known that a long time ago. I have no idea why you're still trying."

Haley shut the door behind her and walked down the two staircases.

Kyle looked behind him, the controller in his hand. "Hey Hales," he turned back to the game.

Haley crossed her hands across her chest. She wasn't in the mood to be with him but she wanted to go home.

After he didn't get a reply from her he paused the game. "What the hell man?!" Michael protested.

"Something wrong?" Kyle turned to Haley, ignoring Michael's comment.

"Can you drive me home," she said quietly.

"Yeah sure," he nodded understandingly as he placed the controler down. "Sorry guys, we'll call this a night," he got up and walked to Haley and put his arm around her.

"So you driving her home," Jordan smirked. "Maybe calling it a night for us but I'm guessing this will be a late night for you."

"Her parents' are home you idiot," Kyle exclaimed. "I'll see you later. Nate, will you tell Aundrea thanks for the party and that I'll see her at school? Same goes to Brooke."

Nathan nodded as Haley and Kyle turned around to leave. They went out of the house. Haley wanted to take Kyle's hand off of her but she didn't. He opened the door for her as she got in, fastened her seatbelt and looked out her window.

Kyle started the car. "You okay?"

"Fine."

Kyle started driving as he looked once again at her direction. "What did they do to you up there?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going to continue responding with one-word answers?" Kyle laughed. Haley did not respond. "Oh come on, you're probably making a big deal out of nothing. Aundrea and Brooke, well you kind of need to get used to them. They're not the nice sweet girl type. You are which makes it harder I guess."

Haley stayed quiet and then turned to Kyle and nodded. "I guess."

"There we go! Two words, already better."

Haley smiled weakly and now turned her attention to the road in front of her. "You gonna go back there?"

Kyle shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Well it's Friday night. I'll stay with you if you can."

"I think I'll go to sleep early," she most defiantly did not feel like having company; especially not him.

"Okay," he laughed as he pulled into her empty driveway. "Looks like your parents aren't home after all," Haley nodded as she got out of the car and closed the door after her.

They walked in silence to her door. She opened her door with the key she had, "Well I guess this is-"

"I'll walk you up to your room. I mean that's after all where I always walk you to," Haley nodded once more as Kyle closed the door after them when they walked in. They walked up the stairs.

Haley opened the lights and walked into her room. "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" Kyle was looking at the floor not paying complete attention to her.

"That we're sleeping together."

Kyle looked up at her, "I didn't say that."

"You hinted it."

"Haley, what does it matter? We're not sleeping together, right?"

Haley looked at him hurt and angry. She turned her back on him and walked to close her computer. She didn't want to look at him; she couldn't.

"If it bothers you just say the word and I won't 'hint' it again."

"If it bothers me," Haley whispered disbelievingly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she turned around to look at him.

"Come on, I can't read your mind," Kyle said annoyed.

"You think that maybe that would bother me? Can you think of a reason?"

"No actually I can't. Maybe you'll tell me."

"Just leave it."

"No Haley, I don't want to leave it. Tell me what the problem is. We're not sleeping together, so what does it matter what other people think?"

"I don't know. Why don't you answer that question?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does it matter if all your friends think we're sleeping together?"

"I don't care what they think."

"So why did you tell them we were?"

"I didn't tell them anything!" Kyle yelled. Haley fell silent. "I let them believe whatever they wanted to believe. Now if it bothered you so much you should have said something. Wouldn't that just solve every problem? You tell me and stay downstairs. Then you wouldn't do whatever you did upstairs to piss off Aundrea and Brooke. And don't even go there telling me you did nothing and my friends were again horrible to you for no reason while you were again the pitiful victim. How many times do you think I'll fall for that act? I know you and Aundrea don't get along but at least she's making an effort. I'll defend you, Haley, and I'll do whatever I have to do so you don't get hurt. But blaming them for no reason I will not do. Understand?"

Haley nodded. She didn't want to fight with him; her heart couldn't bear it; so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Good. Have a good night," Kyle signaled towards the bed. He then walked out of her room and closed the door. He went down the stairs, out her house and to his car.

He drove away. Why didn't she yell back? How could she just stand there and just let him yell at her? All the while he was yelling he was wishing she'd just open her mouth and yell back; but she didn't.

* * *

**A/N: yep… so usually I don't have anything to write… BUT this time I do and it's not fanfiction related. Well you're reading this fic meaning you are a One Tree Hill fan (and if you're not… well that's very bizarre… lol) well as you all know a season five is NOT a guarantee. A way to make it guaranteed is by winning the SOS (Save One Show) E! Online poll… so we're in the top five but if we're first we are literally neck to neck with another show. So please vote SOS! And more than once… (basiclly open up the window with the link to the ballot and open it again and again using either ctrl+n or apple+n and pressing that as many times as you want to vote… around 20 or 40 maybe… lol) and just vote numerous times! Lol… so please save our beloved OTH cuz I don't know what I'd do without it! If you don't have the link just search "E! Online Save One Show" on google or something...**

* * *

**And don't forget to comment! Who knows, a chapter might be up ASAP.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dedicated to all my amazing reviewers! I 3 you all and thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! It meant a lot to me… and like promised… here's the next chapter! (hehe… my mom was asking me what I was doing all day on the computer. lol… yes, ALL day!)**

**_

* * *

_**

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 21_**

Haley looked at Kyle from a distance. It was lunchtime and he was sitting in their usual spot, waiting for her. He couldn't see her as his back was to where she was standing.

He'd apologize to her about that Friday night of course. The reason he hasn't done it yet was because walking to class isn't exactly the best time for an apology.

All through the weekend she made excuses why she could not hang out with him: I have to finish my homework, oh I totally forgot that I have a test coming up, my parents won't let me leave the house. She couldn't face him just yet but she believed that now she was ready.

She walked across the quad to where he was sitting.

"Hey baby," Kyle smiled at her as she sat down and he gave her a kiss. "Did you find out what your grades were for the tests you've had two weeks ago?"

Haley nodded as she took out her lunch and tried to avoid his gaze. "I found out last week."

"And? You just going to leave me hanging?" he laughed taking her face in his hand and turning it towards him. "It would be nice if you'd look at me too."

"Sorry," Haley sighed. Wait, why was she even apologizing?

"So how'd you do?"

"Aced them all," she didn't even sound excited.

"You in a bad mood, Hales?" he asked as he sensed something was wrong.

Haley shrugged. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm not."

"You're not going to tell me or you're not in a bad mood?" he chuckled.

"I'm not in a bad mood," she lied. At that point she realized he wasn't going to apologize. It was as if it never happened. As if he never once raised his voice at her.

"If you say so," he turned his attention to his lunch. "So how was your test?"

"What test?"

"You know, the test you told me you forgot to study for or whatever. The reason we couldn't hang out yesterday."

"Oh, that test. Umm- fine, easy. You know, like it always is," she lied once more.

"What subject?"

"Umm- well- History. Yes, US History," she nodded.

"Brooke didn't say anything about a test," he looked at her. "Well I doubt she would actually know if there was one."

"Yeah," she nodded looking at the table and finally opening her yogurt. She continued looking at it without even taking the spoon.

"You sure you're okay?" Kyle asked looking at Haley worryingly.

Haley nodded. "Fine. Really, I am," she looked at him and smiled weakly.

He knew the reason she was this way but he couldn't say anything to her. He wanted so badly to just apologize to her. Say those simple two words 'I'm sorry' but he couldn't.

* * *

Haley walked into her house after her tutoring session and started for the staircase when she heard her mom. "Haley? Is that you?"

"Yes," she started going up the stairs.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"No," Haley continued walking up the stairs as she went into her room and closed the door. She took out her binder and put it on her desk and she sat down and looked through her assignment book.

She heard her door open followed by her angry mother. "Would you care to explain why suddenly you think you can act like a spoiled princess? I asked you to come over and though it sounded like I was giving you a choice, when I ask you to do something do it and don't you dare give me a smart reply."

Haley was so not in the mood for all of this. "You done now?"

Lydia's eyes widened. "Am I done now? I've had it up to here with you! Don't come down to dinner until you think about it and apologize. You hear me?!"

Haley nodded furiously at her mom.

"This Friday your father and I are going out and I'd rather you not leave the house. If you want Kyle can come over. That's what I wanted to tell you but now I'm not really sure I should even allow him to come over."

"Mom!" Haley began to protest but Lydia closed the door before she could say another word.

"UGH!" Haley yelled throwing her pen at the door.

* * *

In her English class, they were analyzing an important part of the novel they were reading and every student had their book out and a sheet of paper. She wasn't in the mood for analyzing anything really.

The door opened and a student came up to Mr. Thompson with a note and left.

Typical, someone was being called to go to their counselor. It was never for her so she didn't worry about it.

"Haley," Mr. Thompson held up the note.

Haley looked up confused. "I umm- should I go now?"

Mr. Thompson nodded.

"Should I take my stuff with me?"

Mr. Thompson looked at the clock. "Take it just in case."

Haley nodded as she started packing all her stuff. She took her book bag and walked to get the note from her teacher. She walked out of the class and looked at the note.

The cursive hand-writing of her counselor was apparent as well as the time but there was no reason listed. Haley tried to think of any possible reason why she'd be called to her counselor which was so important that they called her in the middle of class for.

The hallways were much nicer when no one was rushing to their class. All she heard was the sound of her heels, yes heels. Since when did she start to actually care about how she looked in school? Since a few weeks ago. And why? Kyle of course. She had to look perfect for him all the time. She'd check and recheck her make-up during school hours and take a lot more time getting ready in the mornings; all for her boyfriend who she loved to death.

Haley walked into the guidance office and walked to her counselor's door. She checked no one was in there as she knocked and opened the door.

"Hey Haley," her counselor smiled at her. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Haley took off her bag and sat down. She remained silent.

"So I'm guessing you're wondering why I called you," Haley nodded. "Well a friend of yours brought to my attention that there was a time period, about two weeks, in which your performance at school dropped dramatically. Did anything happen? At home maybe or anything you want to tell me?"

Haley was pretty much speechless. "Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who told you this?"

"I'm sorry Haley but I can't-"

"There was no problem. I just didn't sleep enough; it was seriously no big deal. It was a long time ago."

"Was there a specific reason you didn't sleep?"

"Homework," Haley said still quite pissed.

"You think that maybe the classes that you take just pile too much on you? That maybe you don't quite get along with the amount of work."

"No! I manage with my classes. It was only two weeks. I'm fine and nothing happened to me. Now can I please go back to my class?" Haley stood up.

The counselor looked up at Haley. "Okay. But if you need anything-"

"I know," Haley took her bag.

* * *

She walked quickly and furiously to where she used to spend her lunches. "So who did it?!"

"Nice to see you too," Lucas laughed.

"You?"

"What me?"

"Haley, what are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.

"My counselor called me in the middle of my English class and said that someone told her they're worried about me or something. I told you all that I'm fine. What? You can't even talk to me anymore and tell me you're worried?! You all know I'm okay and you don't have to go to my counselor -"

"Haley we didn't," Lucas cut in.

"Or lie to me," she looked at him.

"Haley-"

"Just leave me alone; all of you," with this Haley left and turned her back on her friends.

* * *

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later," Kyle closed his cell phone as he took off his shirt and put on his jersey.

"That sweet-talk makes me gag," Nathan laughed tying his shoes.

"What can I do, we're in love," Kyle said.

Nathan remembered that they were in a public place with Lucas in earshot. "Right, love; good luck with that."

Nathan and Kyle walked out onto the court as Whitey blew his whistle. "You ladies want to take some more time getting ready? Suicides, go!"

The team ran from line to line as quickly as they could. They're hearts pounding quickly and they're legs aching.

Whitey blew the whistle as the team stopped. He divided them into two and they started playing. After about 45 minutes Whitey gave them a break to drink.

Kyle laughed about a comment Nathan made as he was drinking from his Gatorade bottle.

"What the hell are you doing to Haley?!" Lucas came up to Kyle.

"None of your business," Kyle put his drink down on the bleacher. "But for that matter I'm not doing anything. You're the one that's pissing her off."

Lucas looked furiously at Kyle and then pushed him full force to the bleachers.

"What the hell man?!" Kyle got up and pushed Lucas.

Lucas swung a fist to Kyle's eye. Kyle knocked Lucas down to the ground and punched him back.

"Hey!" Whitey blew the whistle. "HEY!"

* * *

Haley's bedroom door flew open.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Haley got up worryingly.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Kyle pointed to his black eye.

Haley tried to ignore the tone in his voice. "What happened?"

"Your idiot of a friend, that's what happened!"

"Lucas did this to you?" both Haley's brows shot up. Kyle nodded. Haley took his hand and pulled him to her bed. "Did you put anything on it? It looks really bad."

"No," he said still in that same tone.

"What was the fighting about?" Haley questioned as she sat cross-legged and turned her body completely to Kyle.

"You."

"What about me?"

"How I'm mistreating you or doing something to you or whatever. Are you telling him shit about me, Haley?"

"What? Of course not; I wouldn't-"

"Well what else would set him off like that?!"

"Kyle, please don't yell."

"I'm not really in the mood as you can clearly see. So am I going to get some answers or what?!"

"I don't know, okay? I went to him today at lunch and said some things-"

"Well don't. Because you know what happens afterwards?!" he pointed to his eye. "This!"

"Would you please calm down?"

"Sure. You know what keeps me very calm? I've got a black eye and my girlfriend's best friend is a maniac. And who knows what the hell he'll do next?-"

"He won't do anything-"

"How do you know?!"

"I'll make sure he won't."

"You better. I'm sick of this, Haley. Can't he stay out of our business?!"

"Kyle-"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kyle got up angrily. He slammed the door shut which made Haley jump.

Was it only her or did it sound like Kyle was blaming her for the fight? It couldn't be her fault. Or was it?

* * *

Lucas opened the door to her bedroom and saw Haley.

"Now this is something I'm not used to. Funny how you used to come here all the time."

"I tell you to stay away from me and you gang up on my boyfriend?!"

"Hales-"

"Is that your idea of leaving me alone?

"Maybe you should break up with him?" Lucas offered as if this were just another conversation though he knew it wasn't.

"Maybe you should mind your own business?!"

"You've completely changed. Just look at yourself. _He_ changed you! I can't even see that same Haley you were."

"Just leave me and Kyle alone! And next time you see me don't talk to me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Haley slammed the door as hard as she could knocking a picture frame Lucas had on his wall to the floor.

Lucas looked to the door furiously and then picked up the picture frame. It was a picture of him and Haley when they were in third grade playing with milk balloons.

It's funny how things changed; how people change. It was only a few months ago when they were just as close as the two kids in the picture.

* * *

Haley walked into her Musical Theory class and looked at Peyton who was in her seat looking back at her.

Haley looked to the floor and then walked to her teacher. "Umm- I was wondering if maybe I could switch seats?"

"For the class period?"

Haley shook her head, "The semester."

"Oh. May I ask why?"

Haley looked to the floor again. "I can't concentrate with Peyton sitting next to me."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you sit in the empty seat next to Lenord?" her teacher pointed to the opposite side of the room.

"Okay. Thanks," Haley walked to her new seat and put her bag down. She looked again to Peyton who was looking at her in complete shock.

Haley looked ahead of her and tried to ignore her former friend.

---

Haley took her bag and got up when the bell, signaling the end of her class, rang. Along with the other students she walked to the door.

"So that's the way it's going to be?" she heard Peyton's voice. She looked at her and then tried ignoring her. "Well fine then. You want to choose Kyle over us? Or even Lucas? How long have you dated Kyle? Like a few months? You've known Lucas since you were five. But I doubt you actually care now. This new person you've become; you're fake! Putting so much thought in what to wear for school. We used to make fun of the girls who'd do that. Oh and boyfriend obsessed too. No wonder he doesn't like you anymore," Haley turned her head to Peyton. "Hey Kyle. I hope you two are quite happy together. Oh and don't worry, you won't hear from us." She looked back at Haley and then walked away.

"What was that about?" Kyle looked after Peyton and then at Haley. They started walking to her class.

Haley shrugged not saying a word.

"You want to talk about it?" Haley shook her head. "Why do I feel like we're in a silent film? Aside from my talking and the people in the background."

"Just not in the mood I guess."

"That seems to be the case with you a lot lately."

"You're eye seems better," Haley changed the subject.

"Yeah, my mom put some lotion on it or something."

She was sick of him not apologizing to her. Did he think it was okay to just yell at her? Maybe it was just the stage of their relationship where they were beginning to have trouble.

"It seems like you're in a better mood."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she didn't want to bring up their fight. Could she really call it a fight though? She wasn't even fighting back.

"So Friday-"

"My mom actually said that I can't go out Friday. But you can come over to my house."

"Why? Are you half-grounded or something?" he joked.

She shook her head. "My parents are leaving for something and want me to stay at home. My mom said that if I want you can come."

"Wait, your parents won't be at your house?" Haley nodded. "For how long?"

"A few hours I guess," they stopped in front of her class.

"A few hours as in two or a few hours as in five?"

"Five, six hours. From eight until like one or two."

"And I can stay until they come back?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"So five to six hours just us two in your empty house?" Kyle raised a brow drawing little circles on her arm with his finger.

Haley looked to her arm, "Yeah."

"Should I come at eight or before then?"

"I don't know. Whenever I guess," Haley looked back at him.

"Okay, well 'whenever I guess' is fine with me," he laughed and gave her a peck.

"So I'll just go…" she signaled towards her class as she walked in.

* * *

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. James," Kyle walked in the house just as they exited.

"Kyle, how are you?" Lydia asked.

"Just don't get her pregnant and we're fine," Jimmy smiled.

"Dad!" Again with embarrassing her.

"Have fun kids. Just not too much fun," Lydia winked as they closed the door.

Kyle laughed and turned completely to Haley placing both his hands on her arms. "So, we've got a few hours to kill."

Haley nodded.

"You want to go up to your room?" Kyle suggested.

"Why- why would we go up to my room?"

"Because that's where we always are," Kyle chuckled. "Unless you want to stay down here."

Haley shrugged as they walked up the stairs to her room. Kyle sat on her bed and waited for her to do the same.

"Are you in a bad mood again?" Kyle asked starting to get annoyed.

"No," she said quickly.

He signaled her to come over. Wanting to avoid a fight she went and sat next to him. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked once she sat down.

"Sure."

"And promise not to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

Because you always do, she thought. "What's more important to you, for people to think we're sleeping together or for us to actually sleep together?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he started to rub her thigh.

Haley tried to ignore it. "And since we're not sleeping together at least people think we are?"

"Hales what are you-"

"You promised not to get mad," she reminded him.

"I know."

"So if we'd sleep together you wouldn't tell everyone that we are?"

"I don't tell everyone that we are."

"Assume you do."

"But I don't."

"Just assume."

"Well if we were sleeping together I wouldn't be talking to my friends I'd be with you having sex," he smirked. "And plus, it'd be obvious that we were actually sleeping together."

"How?"

"Well it's just the way we'd be acting in public I guess. It would be obvious that it is on our minds. We'd be more touchy feely as well."

"Oh."

"You trying to hint at something, Hales?"

"No. Not at all," she blushed.

"I get it, and we don't have to do anything."

"But you want to."

"Of course I want to. I'm a guy."

"So it doesn't matter who it's with?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just want to have sex, it's not because you love me or anything. So it could basically be any girl."

"If I'd only want to have sex would I be with you for so long? No. I'd move on to some slut who'll sleep with me after a few days of going out."

"But sex is a bonus of course. I mean that's what you want from me now."

"Where is all this coming from?"

Haley shrugged.

"Okay. Do I want to have sex with you? Yes. Can I continue waiting? Yes. Do I necessarily want to wait? I won't lie to you, I don't want to wait. I mean I'd wait for you, I would. But if I'd have a choice between now and a few months, well let's just say that I don't know what idiot would choose to wait a few months."

"Even if in a few months I'll be ready?"

"You wouldn't feel any more ready than you feel now."

"How do you know?"

"Because you never completely feel ready I guess."

They both fell silent. It wasn't that nice and calming silence but rather that awkward silence.

"So what now?" Kyle finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"We talked about it and I want to know what we're going to do now."

"Kyle, we're not going to sleep tog-"

"I know Haley."

They fell silent once more.

"We don't even kiss anymore," Kyle looked at her.

"We kiss."

"No, we peck."

"Okay, then let's kiss."

"You don't just do that."

"Do what?"

"Say that we should kiss. I mean it doesn't work that way."

"You said it."

"No, I said that we don't kiss _anymore_."

Haley sighed and it took her by complete surprise when Kyle leaned towards her for a kiss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He managed to get on top of her as they continued making out, her hands on his neck.

It felt strange to her. A voice in her head kept on saying, 'He wants more. He doesn't want this. He wants more. He wants sex.' It most definitely did not feel the same.

Haley could feel his hands against her skin. "Kyle stop it," she said between kisses as he tried to pull her top off. "Kyle!" she stopped kissing him as she pulled down her top self-consciously.

"What?!"

"I thought we were clear on the no sex thing."

"We are. But that doesn't mean that we can't make out while you're topless."

Haley looked at him and then got out from under him quickly.

"That was a joke."

"I'm sure it was," she tugged on her tank again. She opened the door and walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Hales!" he yelled walking after her. "Haley would you stop? You have no where to run to."

"Who'd have guessed that I'd be trapped in my own house," she called.

"Haley!" he caught up to her quickly as he put his hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn around. "Where the hell are you running to?!"

'Away from you,' she wanted to say but knew it would be immature.

"Look, it was a joke. I won't touch you for the rest of the night," he dropped his hand and stepped back. "Okay?"

'No, it's not okay.' She nodded. Why she was letting him treat her this way was even confusing for her.

"So what do you want to do?"

Haley shrugged.

"TV?" he offered.

"Not in the mood," she crossed her arms across her chest as she walked up to her room and Kyle followed.

"Anything you are in the mood for?"

Haley shrugged.

"Okay, so we'll sit and do nothing," he took a seat in the chair near her desk. "Complete waste of a Friday," he muttered under his breath.

Was he actually turning this on her? Haley looked at him and then away.

After a few minutes Kyle spoke up. "So apparently we can't even joke with each other anymore without you going all defensive."

"Joke? You were going to get me topless!"

"We can't talk anymore, can't kiss anymore, and now can't touch anymore. I don't know Hales but that doesn't leave much to do. Just sitting around in a room and doing nothing; kind of like we're doing now."

"Kyle-"

"I'm sick of your mood swings; always in a bad mood or not in the mood for anything! One second you're telling me you love me and the next I did something wrong to make you pissed. You think maybe you're the one causing all of this and not me?!"

"What do you mean?" Haley managed to say.

"That you keep on looking for little flaws in our relationship to blow up in our faces. Making a huge deal about what I 'hinted' to my friends, for example!"

"I don't-"

"Just tell me when you're not so PMS and maybe then we can hang!" Kyle got up and walked out of her room and out of her house.

She heard him driving away. This was becoming routine and pretty much scared her. 'It's just a phase,' she told herself. 'It's just a phase, it will be over soon.'

She felt like crying. She was just angry and sad and she couldn't take it anymore. She fought with her parents, with her friends and now constantly with her boyfriend.

She was tired of holding it in. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and that was the breaking point. That followed by quiet sobs as she just let herself sit there shaking and crying; tears rolling down her cheeks and that horrible choking feeling in her throat. And most significant that pain in her heart that wouldn't go away.

Nathan decided to open the laptop to see what Haley was up to. Probably homework or, seeing as it was a Friday, hanging out with Kyle.

But when he opened the program he saw Haley sitting on the floor crying. He was dumbfounded.

"No, no, no," he said to himself. "Come on, don't cry." Only then did he truly realize what he was doing. He knew he was going to break her heart but he didn't believe he would actually be successful at it.

He slowly put his hand on the image of Haley on the screen. He felt a tear forming in his eye. She couldn't be like this, it was because of him. The heartache and the pain and everything she was feeling was because of him; he couldn't stand the thought.

"Haley just- just don't cry."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: comment please! Hopefully you have something to say.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Did I ever tell you guys how awesome you were?! Thank you so much for the comments! I mean I was in complete shock to see how many of them there were! I was scared I wasn't going to get the chapter up. But here we are!!! YEAY! lol. Okay, so tomorrow's Passover (happy holiday to all the Jewish ppl!) and since I'll be celebrating it (cuz I'm Jewish and all… lol) I will either not have a chapter up, have a chapter up before the dinner, or have a chapter up after the dinner. After the dinner is not really the best because I doubt I'd actually be able to get on the computer. So it's either before the dinner or not at all. Now what controls this? You my awesome friends! Because if I check the replies I'll just HAVE TO write a chapter… so keep that in mind! Okay… now I know you all are like "just shut up so I can read the chapter!" So here we go! ENJOY! **

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_"Because of course you'd choose homework over me," Kyle yelled once again._

_"Kyle I-"_

_"Shut up, Haley! Just shut up and shove it! I don't want to hear it!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, his voice louder than it ever was before._

_"Kyle-"_

_"I said SHUT UP!" he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall as she began to sob. "You love me Haley? Fucking show it!" he slapped her as he took her face violently in his hand. "SHOW IT!"_

Haley woke up sweating and shaking. She looked quickly at her body for bruises. It was only a dream; a nightmare.

She breathed heavily and her heart was beating quickly. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

'Just relax,' she tried to calm herself down. 'Breath.'

Kyle would never do that to her. He yelled at her, but he wouldn't actually hit her. He wouldn't abuse her like that.

Haley got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. As soon as she got to the bathroom she opened the lights and closed the door. She let the water run as she washed her face.

She dried her face with the towel and looked up. "Oh my god!" she stepped back only to realize it was her reflection and not another person in the room.

She closed her eyes and breathed. She opened them and closed the lights as she opened the door quickly.

She bumped into a figure in front of her and her heart race increased again only to realize it was her dad.

"You want to explain to me why you're up at three in the morning?"

Instead of replying she hugged him, "Oh dad."

"What's wrong?" he put his arms around her.

"Stay with me, okay?" she requested.

"You would've think that I wouldn't have to have these conversations with you after ten years. What happened? You dreamed a monster came out of your closet and ate you?" he laughed. Seeing she wasn't laughing he realized that it was indeed something serious. Haley walked to her room as her father followed.

She got into her bed as he sat next to her. She sat up. "Can you open the lights?"

"Come on Haley-"

"Dad please," she begged. He nodded as he opened the light near her bed and went back next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can," she said in a shaky voice as she slid her hand up and down her arm just in case she had any scars or bruises.

"Okay, then tell me about a good dream you remember," he put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Haley tried to think of a good dream and then shrugged.

"So you don't have any good dreams?" he laughed.

"I can't remember any."

"You must remember one," she shook her head. "Did something happen, Haley?"

"What do you mean?"

"At school, with your friends, with-"

"No," she lied.

"Okay," he looked at her as they were silent. "Well if nothing's wrong I can't see how a nightmare would affect you like this."

"Well the nightmare _makes_ something wrong," she explained, "very wrong."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about it? I might be able to help."

Haley shook her head, "Believe me that you can't."

"Then what's the use of sitting here with you if I can't help you?"

"You are helping," she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. "Just don't leave me alone."

* * *

"If you're busy you don't have to come of course," Kyle said over the phone. 

"I'll come. I want to," she replied. She didn't. But that was the only way to get things back on track. Who knows, maybe he'd apologize to her. She doubted it, but maybe.

"Okay good. Oh and bring a bathing suit."

"Why?"

"Jacuzzi, pool, you know what I have in my house."

"Kyle I don't really-"

"Again with a problem?" Kyle sighed.

"No," she said quickly. "I'll come in like half an hour."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"I love you," she said.

"You too," he ended the call.

She looked at the phone. That was the saddest thing; no matter what he did to her she'd continue loving him.

The yelling was just a phase, she reminded herself. They'd soon be back on track.

She looked at the clock; it was almost eight. She sighed as she started to get ready.

* * *

"Hey," he gave her a peck. "You want to just go into the Jacuzzi now or just hang out?" 

"Whatever you want," she said. "I don't care."

"Umm okay. Then I guess Jacuzzi. Do you need to get your swim suit on or-"

"I already have it on."

"Oh okay. So I guess we can just…" he signaled to outside as Haley nodded. "I already put towels out there."

Kyle closed the door as they walked around the house. "Are your parents home? Haley asked as she looked to the ground as they continued walking.

"My mom is. But she said she won't bother us so it's no big deal," Kyle bent down and took off the cover of the Jacuzzi and turned it on. "Jets or no jets?"

"Don't care."

"Do you not care about anything tonight?" he laughed.

She just smiled.

"I'll just leave them off and if you want me to turn them on just tell me, okay?" Haley nodded.

Kyle took off his shirt revealing his muscular body. He looked at Haley as he threw his shirt to the ground as if expecting her to do the same. Haley took off her shorts and then her top as she got into the Jacuzzi without looking at Kyle.

He got in after her. "Warm enough?" she nodded once more. "I figured you weren't going to wear a bikini," he chuckled.

"Would you rather I wore a bikini?"

"It doesn't matter," he smiled. "As long as you're here."

She smiled weakly. How was it that she was feeling so self-conscious near him? The truth was that she looked like a knock-out but she didn't think so. Instead she was mentally pointing out the imperfections.

"So what did you do today?"

"Homework," she looked at him.

"Since you woke up until just now?" he chuckled.

She nodded. "You know my classes."

"And that, my beautiful girlfriend, is why you need to live a little and have some fun," Kyle started tickling her.

"Kyle stop," she wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong?" he stopped when he saw that he wasn't going to get her to laugh.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood."

"For what?" he chuckled. "Laughing?"

Haley shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well what are you in the mood for?"

Haley thought. "Can we just talk? Like we used to?"

"Yeah sure," he nodded as she put her legs across his lap. He smiled at her, "Tell me a secret."

Haley fell silent. "I don't feel enough for you anymore."

"What? Haley what are you talking about? Of course you're enough. You're more."

"Well I don't feel that way."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I mean your girl friends are like bombshells and always like- I don't know. Just not like I am."

"You don't have to be like them. I fell for you, not them," he explained. "I like talking to them but I wouldn't date them."

Funny how he said that; did he actually like Aundrea and Brooke's personality? What was there to possibly like about them? Unless of course he was the same-

Haley forced herself to stop thinking about that immediately. He was never acting like they were. Of course the yelling- STOP! Haley just stop it. He wasn't like Aundrea at all. She despised the girl while she was absolutely crazy about Kyle.

"Do you still love me, Kyle?" she was playing with his hand underwater and continued looking at their hands when she asked him.

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?"

"Because you don't say it anymore," she still wouldn't look at him.

"Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't."

"I know. But I just feel like you don't," she confessed.

"Well I do. Very much actually," he tucked a strand behind her ear and leaned closer to her. "Wait," he stopped a few inches from her lips. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Haley giggled as she closed the gap between them. She tried to get the last kiss out of her head but it just kept coming back; '…while you're topless' kept ringing in her ear.

They continued making out as the steam from the water filled their faces.

Haley ended the kiss. "I'm not really in a comfortable position," she looked down at her legs.

"Just sit on my lap," he smiled. "One leg on either side."

She really didn't want to. But she was afraid to upset him; which sounded completely ridiculous but it was how she felt. She got her legs off him and then put her right leg on his side and the left leg on his other side as she sat on his lap.

"Better?" he asked putting his hands on her waist.

'No, but I'm sure you're enjoying yourself,' she thought. "What if your mom comes?"

"She won't."

"But what if she does?"

"So what?"

"So it would be awkward."

"She's seen me with other gir-" he stopped himself. "It wouldn't bother her."

Haley blushed. "How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many girls have you brought home?"

"Haley, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why? Aren't I allowed to know?"

"You are but I doubt you'd want to know."

"Because of the thought of you with other girls or because of how many?"

"Both. Although it's more the number because you knew I was with other girls."

"An exact number?"

"That I brought home? About. Just don't ask me how many girls I've been with.

"Okay," she nodded. "How many girls have you been with?"

"Hales," he chuckled.

"What? I want to know."

"I can't tell you."

"Come on Kyle! It's not like I'll-"

"Haley, I really can't tell you. I lost count."

"Oh," she fell silent.

"It's not like you didn't know."

"Well I didn't know you lost count."

"It's meaningless."

"Of course it is," she got off of him.

"There we go again," he got annoyed.

"No! It's fine," she said quickly trying to avoid another fight. "I mean it's not but it is but-" She put her face in her hands, "Ugh!"

"Haley, chill," he took her hands and slowly pulled them down. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, to avoid this."

Haley nodded. "Oh my god," she put her hand to her head.

"What?" he asked worryingly.

"Just dizzy," she closed her eyes as leaving them open made her even more nauseous.

"Come on, let's get you out," he got up as he took her in his arms and went out of the Jacuzzi.

"Kyle, you don't need to rescue me or anything," she laughed as he slowly let her down, still holding on to her so she won't collapse. "I was just dizzy."

"Well you shouldn't be."

Were they back to normal? Was he caring for her again?

She smiled at him.

"Oh Hales, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"There's this diner that I heard was good. Do you want to check it out tomorrow?"

Haley nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Oh hey," Nathan looked up at Aundrea who just entered the room and then back at the laptop. 

"You weren't answering the door so I just figured I'd open it," she crossed her arms across her chest as she walked to Nathan and saw what he was looking at. "Again? You're looking at her _again_?"

"Chill."

"Why do I feel like you're always looking at her?"

"I don't always look at her," he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yes you do; at school and at home on that retarded camera!"

"Would you stop being so paranoid?" he got up.

"Paranoid?!" she got wide-eyed. "I have a right to point out to my dumbass boyfriend when he's looking at a girl, which I hate by the way, that's totally pathetic!"

"Right, pathetic. Kind of like a plan to bring her down because of some grades!"

"You were the one to bring it up!"

"And you happily went on board! All because you couldn't handle competition from a classmate who deserves her grades just as much as you do! Pathetic? Well you're the pathetic one! You both are for getting so caught up with this school shit."

"Do NOT dare compare us!"

"Why? You two are exactly the same."

"Stop it! We are nothing alike!"

"Oh you're right. Because she has something you don't have."

"And what's that?"

"A heart."

Aundrea glared at him. "You son of a bitch! I hope you die." She walked to the door as she slammed it full force. Two seconds later he heard a second door slam.

* * *

Haley and Kyle were seated in the booth as they opened the menus. 

Kyle looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haley continued looking at the menu.

"Come on, stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying," she said and then looked at him.

"Then look at me when you say it."

"I just did."

"No, you looked at me _after_ you said it."

"Kyle, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. If you're not feeling well I want to know."

'Oh really? You're the one causing it,' she thought. The truth was that she had yet another nightmare and had stayed up half the night completely alone. She couldn't go to her dad again.

"Come on Hales, give me a smile," he smiled at her.

Haley smiled weakly.

"A real smile."

"Kyle I-"

"Why does it seem like I'm always asking you if you're okay?"

"I don't know."

"It's getting pretty annoying."

"Then don't ask."

"Not that; why are you always in a bad mood?"

"I'm not."

"Don't give me that shit, Haley."

Not again. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Stop lying and stop acting like this! Do I not treat you like a Princess?! Do I not get you everything you want?! God Haley, I spoil you."

"I never said you didn't-"

"I mean the least you could do is seem thankful."

"Kyle I am-"

"Then wipe that expression off your face."

"Not everything that I'm feeling has to do with us."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

'You.' She breathed, "It doesn't matter."

"Again with this! We used to tell each other everything and now you barely talk."

"Can we not do this here?" she looked around.

"Oh you want to pick this up at my house or something?!"

"Can I get you two something to eat or drink?" the waiter came completely oblivious to their fight.

"Not hungry," Haley put her menu aside.

"Right, going anorexic because you feel like you're not enough for me," he mocked putting his menu down.

"I'll just come later," the waiter left feeling the tension.

Haley looked at him completely hurt. How could he use what she told him against her? And in such a cruel way.

She could feel that choking feeling again and could feel herself start to get teary-eyed. She got up and walked out the diner.

"Haley!" he yelled after her.

She could get home alone. The tears started streaming down her cheeks once more.

_"I never felt this way Haley, not with anyone. I never looked into someone's eyes and felt my heart jump the way it does when I look at you. I didn't know this was possible in such a short period of time. But apparently it is possible. I love you, Haley."_

Remembering the first time he told her how much he loved her just made everything worse. Because after the yelling and after all those horrible comments, she still loved him.

* * *

Nathan reached for his phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey," he heard Aundrea's voice. "Listen Nate, this isn't really- I don't know how to say this. I just can't deal with this anymore, and I don't want to deal with it. I think it's time-"

"We broke up," Nathan completed.

She exhaled, "Yeah."

"I've been thinking about that too."

"Look, this month sucked. I just can't- can't feel like I do when I'm with you. It's not the same as it was."

"I know what you mean. It's just time."

"Sorry for what I said."

"Same," he said.

They ended the call after a few minutes. Only lately had he realized the way Aundrea really was. When he looked at her he couldn't see that stunning girl he once saw but rather a cold-heartless girl that had to have everything her way.

He looked to his computer and saw Haley walking in the room diving for her bed as she continued crying.

He couldn't look at her like that but he couldn't stop. Haley didn't deserve any of what had happened to her. She was just an innocent girl he had hurt just to get at his brother. Lucas and Haley weren't friends anymore, which was exactly what Nathan wanted. But the price was too high.

He didn't expect to break her heart. But most of all he didn't expect to fall for her; fall truly and deeply in love with her.

He had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her; Nathan Scott was in love with Haley James. But she was still hurting and completely in love with her own boyfriend; the boyfriend that Nathan controlled.

"I'm in love with you Haley. Do you hear that? I'm in love with you Haley James."

* * *

**A/N: Comment please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yeay for having a chapter up _after_ the dinner! lol… it was actually done before but I didn't get a chance to reread it until now. This chapter is actually much shorter than the others... but I hope you all still enjoy it! (oh and I don't know what I'm doing right but apparently it's something cuz more ppl are replying which is totally awesome! lol)**

* * *

**  
**

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Nathan flipped over to his back after looking at the clock. It was two in the morning and he couldn't get any sleep.

Maybe if Kyle would almost say it and she'll complete his thought like he did with Aundrea? Nah, she wouldn't say it. Maybe if he'd do something extremely awful to make it quite clear that she cannot stay with him? No, no, even more heartache, she's been through enough.

Nathan moved to lie on his side. He has been restless all night trying to figure out how Haley would break-up with Kyle; maybe that way she'd be better off and not as heart-broken as she will be if Kyle did it. But there was absolutely no way. The plan was perfectly crafted and there was no way Haley would break it off.

This same plan was his responsibility. It was his fault she was hurting so much and his fault there was no good way to end it. How could he fix such a screwed up situation? He flipped to his other side. What if Kyle was nice to her again? No, just get her hopes up. It was awful she was letting him treat her the way he was; she didn't deserve it. Just an innocent girl; she did absolutely nothing. Just because his group of friends had to have everything their way; just because Aundrea wanted to be the best; just because Nathan hated Lucas; just to be included in your friends' plans.

The only way to break it off would be like they planned; leaving her heart-broken and a complete mess. He knew he'd want to comfort her and just hold her in his arms; tell her what a jerk Kyle was; what a jerk _he _was.

He flipped to his back again and looked to the ceiling. He didn't deserve to live. He was evil, heartless and a jackass. How could he even get himself into that mess? Over the conflict of his brother and him. Haley did absolutely nothing to him. He didn't know the girl. Well until now.

Nathan kept beating himself up over the situation he had gotten himself into for the rest of the night. Painfully, he planned the break-up as well. The faster Haley would get rid of Kyle the quicker she'd recover; or at least he hoped this would be the case.

* * *

Nathan sat with his friends at lunch and stayed silent.

"Nate, we can be friends after going out, right?" Aundrea turned to him finally.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay good. Because you know how people are after breaking-up and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"When's he doing it?" Brooke smiled. "When will Kyle pull the plug?"

Why was she so excited about it? She barely knew Haley. How selfish could she be?

Kyle looked at him as well.

"Why the hell are you boys so quiet?" Aundrea giggled. "You haven't said a word since the beginning of lunch."

Nathan looked at his best friend who he knew since he was young. How could he go through with the plan? He held her in his arms and kissed her so lovingly. How could he be such a jerk? Why hasn't he stopped it? This was the guy who he hung out with everyday of every year.

And lastly, his ex-girlfriend; he once thought she was absolutely perfect. As far as he was concerned she had everything, brains, beauty and a great personality; funny how he was proven wrong. She wasn't even that gorgeous. She was fake and an absolute bitch. This was the girl he had dated for more than half a year.

He just had great choice in friends; just wonderful. Why was he even hanging out with them? A group of shallow, spoiled brats who couldn't stand not having absolutely everything they wanted.

"Just tell me what's next so I can get this over with," Kyle obviously wanted out. He liked her and hated hurting her. He hated being a jackass to her but his pride was to important for him to stop it.

"What's next? What do you think's next?" Nathan wanted to smack him.

"I know! But how?"

"You've broken up with girls before."

"So for the first time you don't have the exact wording?" he mocked.

"I've had it all along there's no reason for me not to have it now," Nathan dug in his pocket and threw a sheet of crumpled paper to Kyle.

"Oh let me see," Brooke clapped her hands.

"Brooke, it's a break-up. Don't you think that's a little personal for you to be looking at?" Nathan said unbelievingly.

"Well those letters Kyle and Haley wrote, well you and Haley, were too but you still didn't mind me reading them. Same with all the other notes you had. You didn't seem to mind."

"Well I do now." Nathan just realized that not only had he hurt Haley, he basically advertised it too.

"Fine," Brooke exclaimed all offended.

Kyle was meanwhile reading the sheet. "I expected it to be different."

"Yeah, well I didn't feel it was right to end it differently."

Kyle nodded and put the note in his pocket.

"Where is she anyway?" Aundrea questioned. "She's in school but I don't know where she is."

"Probably in one of her classes," Nathan and Kyle said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Freaky much?" Brooke laughed.

Nathan looked at her. He hated her laugh and he hated her personality. His group of friends was the definition of pure evil.

"Just do it with a heart, okay?" Nathan turned back to Kyle.

Kyle nodded. "What do you mean?" Aundrea questioned.

Nathan didn't answer her. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her or any of them so he took out his iPod and just sat there listening.

* * *

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised as she saw her boyfriend at her bedroom door.

"I know, I know, you don't like me coming over at this hour but I just need to talk to you." Kyle walked to her and sat on her bed as he signaled her to come sit next to him; she did.

She looked at him silently, waiting for what he had to say.

He breathed. "I'm sorry about lately; the yelling and everything; you don't deserve any of that. You're a great person, Haley, and I shouldn't have treated you the way I have." There it was, he was finally apologizing to her like she hoped he would. They were going to be like they used to again; with the kidding around and just loving each other; she needed that again. "With that said, I think we both should move on. We're not right for each other the way we were. You're not the same person I fell for."

She could feel the choking feeling again and knew what would come next; the water works, the tears. "Kyle-"

"Just don't say anything, Hales. Don't make it worse."

She looked down at her lap and could feel a single tear drop slowly and painfully. "We are. We can work on this and be like we used to," she whispered.

Kyle shook his head. "No, we can't. You're nothing like you were. Look at what you wear now; the way you act. We can't go back to the way we were."

"I can't be without you," she looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Sure you can," he gave her an apologetic look.

"I can't. I need you. I love you."

He shook his head, "You think you love me-"

"No, I really do love you. Just-just don't leave me," she chocked out.

He looked at her once more and then kissed her cheek softly. "Sorry Princess, but we're done," and just like that he left her house and left her life.

If she thought that what she was feeling before was heartache, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling at the moment. She felt like Kyle took out her heart and stomped on it. She felt as if she had a huge hole in her heart where Kyle used to be.

She had nowhere to turn and no one to call. She had driven everyone out of her life and had to deal with the heartache by herself.

She sat there crying for a few hours and couldn't stop. Memories of the two of them flashing by; the way he made her laugh, the way he'd laugh at her when she did something silly and the way he loved her.

"Haley, are you okay?" she saw her mom looking worriedly at her.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Haley-"

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" she screamed.

Lydia knew better and embraced her daughter in a hug. Haley hugged her back and cried into her arms.

"Shh," she tried to calm her down. "What is it baby?"

"K-K-yyl-e," she choked out as she continued to cry.

"Oh honey," she hugged her even tighter. "He's not worth your tears."

"He is," she managed to say.

"Shh, it's okay. You have friends to get you through this. There'll be other guys."

Friends? What friends? The ones she drove away?

The tears kept coming and wouldn't quit. She kept on sobbing in her mother's arms. Lydia just continued to comfort her.

* * *

"Nathan," Brooke whispered in math. "Nathan!" He turned to her. "Where were you at lunch?" Nathan shrugged. "Look, I know it's hard with you and Aundrea broken up and everything but-"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Nathan turned back to the front of the class. "Come on Nathan, tell me."

Nathan remained silent and pretended to listen to their teacher.

"So is that it? You're just going to stop hanging out with us? Kyle finally got rid of Haley and he's with us again and now you decide that you don't want to be with us? What is it? You to good for us all of a sudden?" When she saw she wasn't going to get anything from him she rolled her eyes. "Fine then, you don't want to talk to us? Don't."

* * *

"Nate," Cooper smiled sitting in his office chair. "What's up man? You bitch said you'll write me and I haven't heard from you in months. You look like shit, sit down."

Nathan sat down as the door behind him closed.

"So tell me how's it going."

Nathan stayed silent. "You know that girl I asked for the camera for?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Did you see her naked?"

Nathan shook his head. "I umm- Kyle broke up with her and she's a mess. I'm a mess but I deserve to be but she's-"

"Hold it. She's a mess? Why would she…" Cooper's mouth almost dropped. "You went through with it?" his eyes widened. "You went through with the FUCKING PLAN?!?!"

"I asked you for the camera and you gave it to me," Nathan tried to defend himself.

"That's 'cause I thought you'd have more sense than to go through with a plan to break a girl's heart. You're a fucking moron for going through with it!"

"You shouldn't have given me the camera!"

"You shouldn't have taken it this far! I thought you'd realize something was fuckin' wrong with doing something that screwed up!"

Nathan fell silent. Cooper was right; he should've stopped it before it got this out of hand.

"So she's heartbroken and what? You suddenly care?"

"I- I'm in love with her."

"Right, you're in love with her. That makes all the sense in the world. WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

"Would you stop yelling at me?! I know! I know what I did was horrible and heartless and believe me that if I could go back in time I'd shoot myself before coming here to ask for the equipment. I feel horrible."

"Well you should," Cooper looked at him. "This one's a bitch. What are you going to do now?"

Nathan shrugged.

"You wanna be with her, right?"

Nathan nodded.

"Take my advice and don't. You'll only make things worse. Forget about her and let her heal from this- you got me?"

"Cooper I-"

"I asked if you got me?" he repeated.

"I can't."

He wouldn't be able to stay away from her. He needed her in his life and he couldn't stand seeing her hurting while he couldn't do anything about it.

"I warned you, Nate. You'll mess her up and confuse her as hell."

"I wouldn't dare."

He couldn't get her off his mind. He wanted to help her heal and forget Kyle. But she barely knew him and would probably not give him the time of day. He knew he would never feel better about what he put her through. He hated himself for it.

He didn't expect to fall in love with her. He didn't expect to feel anything for her. But he did. She fascinated him and just shook his world. His life wasn't worth a thing if he couldn't have her in it. She wasn't even in his life but he needed her to be.

* * *

**A/N: comment please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for not updating yesterday! My parents dragged me on an unexpected trip (It was cool and all but it prevented me from writing). But here we go with the next chapter! I might have another chapter up today but I'm not sure. Tomorrow my BFF might be coming so if she is there won't be an update. I'll try to get as much time to write as I can! So enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

_**For Al**__**l You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 24**_

"Nathan!" Kyle called dribbling a basketball. "NATHAN!" he walked after him. "What the hell man? Are you just going to ignore me now?"

"Pretty much," Nathan shot a perfect three-pointer.

"Is there a reason?"

"Yep," Nathan leaned to the ground to get a basketball that was rolling towards him and picked it up. He started running to a different location in the court.

"You going to tell me what it is?" Kyle ran after him.

"No," Nathan made a basket once again.

"Is it the same reason you're not sitting with us?"

"Umm hmm," Nathan looked for another basketball as he signaled to one of the other students to pass him the ball. No one would dare stand up to Nathan Scott; he wanted a basketball, they'd give it to him.

"So because you and Aundrea broke up you can't-"

"Damn it! What's wrong with you people? I told Brooke it had nothing to do with the break-up! Have you ever thought that maybe I just don't want to hang out with you people anymore?"

"Us people? Right, okay Nathan; you don't want us to hang with you? We don't need you either. A twelve year friendship gone to the gutters," Kyle looked at Nathan unbelievingly and left.

* * *

"Don't forget to read chapters eleven and twelve for homework!" Mr. Thompson reminded his students as everyone packed up to leave for lunch.

"Mr. Thompson, could I maybe stay here and just work on my homework?" Haley questioned once every student left.

"Yeah sure Haley, I don't see a reason why not," he replied.

"Thanks," Haley smiled weakly as she walked back to her seat and pulled out her book and started reading.

"So it looks like you managed to get that C up to an A after all," Mr. Thompson said after a few minutes of silence.

"I really have an A in the class?"

"Ninety two percent," he smiled. "Good job on your tests and essays."

"Thanks for being easy on the grading."

"Oh I wasn't easy on your grading. I was actually tougher which would make you work harder and you definitely did no disappoint."

Haley nodded. She expected to be happier about her grade going up but without Kyle with her it didn't seem to matter.

* * *

"Nate, skipping school I see," Cooper greeted his nephew.

"Not exactly," Nathan held up a bag of take-out Mexican food. "Off-campus lunch; do you mind?"

"No, not at all; as long as you've got a burrito in there for me."

Nathan took out one burrito and handed it to Cooper.

"Now we're talking," Cooper took it. "Beer?"

"Sure, why not?" Nathan took the beer bottle. "So seeing you makes the CIA seem very dull. I always seem to find you in the office."

"I'm working on cases here, dumbass."

"How?"

"Suspects and shit," Cooper pointed to the computer. "How's life since yesterday?"

Nathan shrugged. "Do you mind if I come here every day for lunch?"

"As long as I'm here. You might be surprised but I actually do more than sit around at the office."

"Nice."

"So what's wrong with eating at school?"

Nathan shrugged again. "I guess I just recently found out that my friends are a bunch of selfish idiots; just horrible people with no heart."

"These are the friends you've been with since you were born?"

"Not really; Kyle since we were two and Brooke and Aundrea since the beginning of high school. They weren't really friends until high school though. Drea came from a different middle school than us and Brooke too. But they weren't in the same high school. But all this really doesn't matter."

"No, it doesn't," Cooper laughed. "So you're dropping them 'cause of that chick you fell for?"

"Not necessarily; just because what I said before. They have no heart and think they deserve everything."

"Sounds like you," Cooper joked taking a bite from his burrito.

"Well maybe I don't want to be like that anymore."

"It's really hard to change who you are this far ahead in the game. Not impossible, go right ahead. But I'm just saying it's hard."

"I know," Nathan said. "But maybe I always had more potential than them? Maybe it just took all this screwed up shit to make me realize it."

"Maybe, but maybe not."

* * *

Haley looked at her reflection and decided that she should wear a necklace as well. She was used to getting all glamoured up for school. She didn't want to now but she just felt like wearing a necklace so she looked at her necklaces, which added up to a grand total of two, and took a silver heart necklace.

Just as she was about to close it in the back she took it off to look at it. She just remembered that it was the same necklace Kyle gave her. It was his first gift to her.

She felt herself get teary-eyed again. _"…watching you wear it will make me very happy," _he said to her after she finally accepted it.

"Haley," her mom opened the door. "You coming downstairs for breakfast?" she whispered as Haley's father was still asleep.

Haley nodded. "Just one second," Lydia closed the door as Haley looked back to the mirror and put the necklace on. She put her hand on the necklace's heart.

* * *

"Okay, now you all try; one word to describe one of your classmates. Remember to point out who it is," Mr. Thompson said. "Claire?"

"Greg- idiot," she smirked.

"Care to respond, Michael?"

"Pushover."

"Oh!!!" The whole class responded.

"Bianca- desperate."

"Slut."

"Woah there. Now I know you all love cursing but try to keep that down," Mr. Thompson laughed. "Aundrea?"

"Haley- pathetic," she looked at Haley and they both knew she was talking about Kyle.

"Care to respond, Haley?"

Haley looked at Mr. Thompson. After a few seconds of silence where all the eyes were on her she spoke, "No."

This took the whole class by surprise; but most of all, Aundrea.

"Come on, I'm sure you can think of something," Aundrea said.

"I probably could, but I don't want to try," Haley looked at their teacher and then looked down at her pencil.

The whole class quieted down. She was doing it on purpose! 'It's just to make me look like a bitch,' Aundrea thought. But maybe it wasn't? What if she had really crushed her?

"Okay, how about we continue with something else?" Mr. Thompson walked to the board and wrote something down.

At the end of the class everyone, aside from Haley, exited. "Could I stay here again?"

"Yeah, sure."

Aundrea raised a brow from outside the class. Why would she stay in the class? Wouldn't she rather be with her friends?

Aundrea left completely confused and oblivious to the fact that her plan had ruined Haley's relationship with her friends.

* * *

Haley looked down at her pen as she balanced it on one finger in her Government class. It's funny what started to become quite interesting when you were bored in class or you were just not in the mood for a thing.

"Bored?" she heard a voice behind her but did not reply. "These lecture days suck pretty hard," he continued to whisper.

She wasn't going to talk to him. He was Kyle's friend after all. And although she still loved Kyle she hated everything and anything that had to do with him; which made no sense at all to her but was how she was feeling.

She looked horrible. Her eyes puffy from the nights she'd stay up crying and her hair up obviously not caring about how she looked. She did get ready as she always did but when she came to school she was just not in the mood, so she just put her hair up and tried to lay low. It was hard without her friends but she knew it was her fault. She had screwed up big time. They did not deserve to have such a horrible friend.

Nathan, realizing she wasn't going to reply, leaned back in his chair and picked up his own pen. Yep, boredom was a universal thing.

* * *

"Haley," her teacher called at the end of the class and signaled her to come forth; she did. "Are you okay?"

Haley shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. But you're not participating in class and you seem distracted. Now I know that I'm just a teacher but if you have a problem you can come to me."

Haley nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

She wiped her eyes once more. It all went downhill so fast. She wasn't even expecting the break-up and there she was without him in her life and without friends to get her through it.

She tried to picture how the rest of the year would go; sitting in Mr. Thompson's class everyday for lunch, then tutoring, finishing up homework, reading a book, and going to bed. No friends, no one to talk to and a great deal of pain that would surely still be in her heart.

She remembered the first time he kissed her at the pool. It was a sweet memory yet caused nothing but misery.

She would have had a much easier time if she wasn't completely in love with him; but she was. She would've given the world to him, as she did. She sacrificed her friends, her grades and her health. And for what? For him to break-up with her leaving her with absolutely nothing.

* * *

"She hasn't been at lunch for over a week."

"She's been in class though, looking like crap."

Lucas looked at Kyle from a distance, "And that ass is back sitting with his friends."

"Don't mean to sound like a bitch, but why would we care? She ditched us for him. Making false accusations and acting like a spoiled brat."

"Right, but that's not her and we all know it. She doesn't deserve this."

"Look, Peyton, I've known Haley since elementary school and I've grown up with her. I can't throw a friendship like that after her behavior of a few months. Yes, she was a bitch but imagine what she's going through now, and without anyone."

Peyton nodded taking out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting her."

* * *

Haley felt her cell start to vibrate as she looked at Mr. Thompson and then took her cell. She wasn't in class, she was allowed to.

Who would text her? She had no one. Her mom would just call but probably didn't know how to text.

She opened up the text message and saw it was from Peyton. 'Get over here. You know where we are.'

Haley started to get misty-eyed. Why would she be nice to her after all she's done?

Haley stuffed the book, which was lying on her desk, in her bag which she then put over her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley nodded as she exited the class and walked outside. She looked at Lucas, Peyton and Mouth. She used to call them her friends but now she didn't deserve to.

They spotted her and signaled her to come. She looked to the floor as she started walking towards them.

When she got to the table she finally looked up at them.

"Hey buddy," Lucas smiled. "Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm so sorry; for everything. I shouldn't have pushed you away and chose Kyle over you all and really I don't deserve to have you guys in my life. I-I'm just so sorry."

"We forgive you as long as you promise not to bitch at us again," Peyton smirked. "Just sit down and stop apologizing."

Haley smiled weakly at her friends as she sat down.

"Welcome back," Mouth smiled.

"Hey Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Peyton requested.

"Anything."

"Take that ring off your finger."

Haley looked down at her right ring finger. "I didn't even notice-" Haley took it off immediately.

"We've missed you," Lucas side-hugged her.

"I've missed you guys too. You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Comment please…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! So here's another chapter like I said I'll try to have up… now for the next few days I'll try to have chapters up. It's just that during break all I've been doing was writing and it's not really doing nothing and I planned to do nothing over break (:P) But this chapter was SO fun to write cuz I just took my time with it. So I hope you enjoy it… here we go!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 25_**

"Haley."

"Hey Peyton," Haley answered the phone. "What's up?"

"We're meeting at the Pizza place in like half an hour. You'll be there, right?"

"I- yeah, of course," she smiled to herself.

"Good. So see you in a few."

"Peyton," Haley said quickly before Peyton hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. I don't deserve you guys."

"Yes you do. Well the old you anyway; as long as you're her again and not the new and worse Haley," she joked. "See you soon."

"Yeah," Haley hung up. It was nice to know that she wouldn't need to get all dressed up. It was hard to imagine Fridays without Kyle but at least she'd have her friends.

* * *

"What are you having?" 

"Olives."

"Nice. Have you tried pickles?"

"Ew, pickles? Are you crazy?" the four of them laughed.

"Oh shut up! My dad used to make pizzas with weird toppings when my mom died. They were good."

"Okay, but pickles?"

"It's good!" Peyton argued.

"I'm sure it is."

They ordered their pizzas.

"It's nice to have you back with us, Hales," Peyton smiled. Lucas and Mouth nodded in agreement.

"It's nice to be back."

"Okay. Now because we were so nice to you with calling you and making sure you weren't miserable you owe us something," Lucas grinned.

"Uh oh," Haley laughed. "What is it?"

"You pay for the pizzas."

"What?" Haley protested.

"Or we throw you into the river," Mouth added.

Haley turned to Mouth surprised.

"We talked about it Haley. Which one would it be?"

"Throw me into the river. Sounds like it would be much more fun," Haley teased.

"Sounds good," Peyton chuckled.

"I'll do both, because both of those aren't enough to repay for what I've done."

"Hales, we were kidding about the river," Lucas said.

Haley shook her head. "I'm not."

"You're insane! Do you know how cold that water is?" Mouth informed her.

"Probably very cold."

"I'm so doing this with you," Peyton exclaimed.

"Wait, you two are actually going to jump into that river?"

Haley and Peyton nodded. "I don't know why Peyton's doing it but think about it as my apology. Aside from saying it one million more times of course."

"Oh I'm just doing it for fun. There's nothing wrong with being a little crazy sometimes."

"Hell yeah," Haley giggled as their pizzas came and they started eating.

Haley was happy to be in their company again. She forgot how great they could be and how they cheered her up. She wasn't over Kyle though and she would never be, but at least she was smiling again.

"So Hales, don't worry, I still didn't bring these two up to our miniature gulf," Lucas winked.

"It's still up there?" Haley beamed. "Oh Luke! I figured you had taken everything down."

Lucas shook his head. "That's just messed up not bringing your girlfriend up to see it! I mean you actually locked the door."

"Yeah, just in case Haley decided to bring up her loser of an ex to see it," Lucas explained.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Why would you bitch at us? That's unclear too," Lucas raised a brow. "And while we're on the subject, Peyton, you went up there?"

"Me? Why would I go up there?" Peyton asked innocently.

"I don't know, how would you know that it's locked?"

"Oh this is so not fair! Why is it so secretive?!" Peyton whined.

"It's not," Haley laughed. "Why are we hiding it from them?"

"Because if they see it then it won't be completely ours. Remember reading The Secret Garden when we were younger? We promised it would be ours just like the garden was to them."

"And then Karen came up," Haley remembered with a smile.

"Well she doesn't count," Lucas laughed.

"Oh you two are pathetic! It's a golf course for Christ's sake!"

"Then why do you want to see it so badly?" Mouth joked.

"Because you guys suck," Peyton took a bite of her pizza as they all laughed once again.

Haley looked at all her friends happily. They were so good to her.

Haley smile completely disappeared immediately as she looked across the pizzeria. "Can we leave?"

"What's wrong?" Mouth asked confused.

"Nothing, but can we just-"

"Oh no," Peyton saw what Haley spotted before. Lucas and Mouth followed her gaze; Haley trying to look elsewhere; that pain in her heart coming back.

Lucas clutched his fist. "Now he has it coming."

"Lucas please!" Haley begged. "Let's just go."

"He has no right to show up where we are! Especially not with another girl."

"He probably didn't see us. Plus, it's a public place; he can do whatever he wants to."

"And that's exactly what he does all the time! Just whatever he wants!"

"Let's just pay and leave. I've got this one because of what we decided." Haley tried to get out of there as fast as she could without making her presence known to Kyle. It hasn't been that long before they broke up and he was already with another girl. Was he already over her? For someone that said he was in love with her he fell out of love pretty quickly; unless of course he was never in love with her. Haley couldn't stand the thought, especially considering she still loved him.

As soon as Haley paid the foursome left the pizzeria. They were all silent as they just walked in the dark.

"You okay, Hales?" Peyton asked her friend worryingly.

Haley nodded. She couldn't say anything because she knew she'd just break down and she really didn't want to in front of her friends.

"You want to go home?" Mouth questioned.

Haley shook her head, "I really don't want to be alone." She was surprised she was able to hold back her tears.

"Rivercourt?" Lucas questioned. "You jump into the river, remember? Unless of course you changed your mind."

Haley shook her head again. "No, I'll jump."

"And me with you," Peyton put her arm around Haley's and smiled.

"Haley can I please hit him? PLEASE!" Lucas begged jokingly.

"What are you asking for moron? Just smack the daylights out of him when you see him Monday at school," Peyton grinned.

"Before school is good," Mouth added.

They all looked at Haley. "Just don't get caught," Haley giggled.

They all started to laugh. "That's the spirit," Peyton bumped hips with Haley playfully.

"We're so sorry we're walking, Hales, it's just that we don't need to be in our fancy cars to go from place to place," Lucas teased.

"Oh shut up!" Haley smacked him with a smile.

"Bet that was a comfortable car," Peyton kinked up her eye-brow.

They all chuckled. "You're all so horrible!" Haley complained.

"Haley, I love you so much!"

"Why don't we elope!"

"That sounds like a good idea!

"Where to, sweetie?"

"That's a tough one!"

"It doesn't matter! As long as we're together!"

Lucas, Mouth and Peyton began to make kissing noises as Haley blushed.

"You're acting like sixth graders!"

"Good! Because that's always better than first graders," Lucas kidded.

"Ew! Did you actually kiss Kyle? Cuddies!" Haley blushed once more but couldn't help but smile.

"Way to go, Peyton! You became a first grader right there."

"First graders are always more fun than sixth graders. To act out anyway," Peyton stuck out her tongue.

"You and Kyle were the definition of high school drama," Lucas teased as he turned back to Haley. "Oh so dramatic choosing him over your friends, letting your grades drop and-"

"Wait what?!" Peyton turned to Haley. "What was that about your grades?"

"Lucas!" Haley complained.

"Keeping things from your friends," he added to the list.

"Spill girlie, what about your grades?" Peyton urged her.

"Nothing, they dropped, I raised them back."

"Straight As?" Mouth questioned.

"Aside from one B that I'm still working on," Haley looked to the ground as they continued to walk.

"What did you have before?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Bad grades."

"No duh," she rolled her eyes. "How bad? What were the grades themselves?"

"One A, in Musical Theory, Five Cs and," Haley sighed, "one D."

"ONE D?!" the three freaked out.

"Can you just not yell?" Haley begged.

"Sorry," they all said at once.

"One D, Haley? That's horrible!"

"And not you at all!"

"In what class?"

"Calculus."

They all fell silent.

"I can't believe you fainted for him."

"That you let your grades drop that low."

'Believe me that I sacrificed much more,' she thought of him yelling at her. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Make him a banned subject you mean?" Lucas questioned as she nodded. "Absolutely not. You won't get over him that way. You need to be able to get over it."

"Okay, I get it but I'm just not ready yet."

"We won't talk about him but he won't be a banned subject," Lucas said.

"Come on, the river's waiting for us," Peyton stepped onto the court. "You still want to do this?"

Haley nodded with a smile, "For apologizing, why not?"

"Because we already forgave you," Mouth chuckled.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven just yet," she smirked as they continued walking to the river itself.

When they got to where they could jump Haley and Peyton walked a little further smiling at each other as Mouth and Lucas stayed back.

Haley took off her sweater.

"Woah there Hales! I don't want to see you start stripping," Lucas frowned. "Now you Peyton, I don't mind."

"Ew," Haley said disgusted. "I wouldn't strip in front of you if my life depended on it, that's just disgusting."

"Go figure best friends," Peyton laughed looking at Mouth.

Peyton took off her sweater as well as she looked at Haley.

"You ready?" Haley asked Peyton with a wink and before she could reply she jumped into the water.

"Hey!" Peyton followed her into the water.

When they both floated up they started laughing. "Do you forgive me now?" Haley questioned looking up at Lucas and Mouth and then at Peyton.

"Yes, my crazy friend, I forgive you," Lucas laughed as Mouth nodded.

"Good, because if you wouldn't I'd jump off a building to get you to forgive me," Haley joked turning to Peyton. "How about you?"

"I forgive you," Peyton giggled as she splashed Haley.

Haley laughed splashing her back. Soon they were in a water fight splashing each other non-stop.

"Now you see, this is all being wasted on me," Lucas called. "Because I'd be turned on by this as long as it'd be Peyton and someone else."

"But since it's your best friend, you're not," Haley laughed looking at him.

Peyton took the opportunity of Haley being distracted and dunk Haley underwater.

"You're just horrible!" Haley joked when she got to the water's surface and splashed Peyton back.

"Isn't the water freezing?" Mouth laughed.

"No, it's nice," they stopped for a second.

"Let's call it quits," Peyton told Haley.

"I don't want to go out of the water!" she complained.

"Not that idiot! About the splashing."

"Okay," Haley laughed as she went on her back to float. "Thank you guys."

"Can you stop thanking us and apologizing? It's getting pretty annoying," Peyton teased.

"Fine," she smiled as she looked to the stars. She loved her friends to death and they were definitely helping her get through this break-up.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. James," Lucas greeted as Peyton and Mouth did the same. 

"Is there a reason you two girls are wet?" she laughed.

"Just felt like pouring water on ourselves, that's all," Haley joked as she started up the stairs and her friends followed. "Can they-"

"Yeah," Lydia nodded, "of course." She was glad to see Haley happy again. She couldn't stand seeing her walking around her house hurt.

"Okay, come on," Haley signaled them to her room. They walked into her room as she walked to her closet. "Don't you dare sit on the bed!" she told Peyton and threw a shirt at her direction. "Sweatpants?"

"Why not?" she caught them as Haley threw her a pair.

"Mouth and Lucas, turn around."

"You're changing here?" Haley laughed taking something dry for herself.

"And why not if they turn around?"

"Because we can just dress in one of the other rooms in the house. You see, that's just the slut in you."

"Look who's talking."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What you wore for school, that's all."

Haley quieted down. "Peyton, I don't want to fight."

"Me neither but I just felt like pointing that out," Peyton stuck out her tongue.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Be right back." She exited the room along with Peyton who decided to dress elsewhere too. When they came back, dry, they sat on the floor.

They ended up staying at Haley's house until around two in the morning joking around like they used to. Haley was happier than she has been in a long time and could not feel grateful enough for the group of friends she had. She knew then that they were not worth losing.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Haley continued looking at a file in her hand when she heard someone enter the tutoring center. 

"Yeah, you're my tutor."

She looked up to see that familiar face. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he laughed showing her the slip of paper.

"My name might be on that sheet but I'm not going to tutor you," she turned away.

"Why not?" Nathan questioned.

"You know why."

"So because you and Kyle are over you can't tutor me? I had nothing to do with you two."

"Giving me a hard time while I was dating him-"

"I didn't," he said quickly. "That was Aundrea and Brooke."

"Your girlfriend."

"Ex," he corrected.

"Well I really don't care. I'm not going to tutor you."

"Very unprofessional. You're refusing to tutor me because of your personal feelings."

"I don't get paid to tutor I do it because I want to help. Now I don't owe you anything, so just leave and get another tutor."

"You want to help?" Nathan took out an exam from his bag. "That F convincing?"

Haley looked at the grade and then at Nathan.

"I did nothing to you, remember that," Nathan was about to leave.

"Wait," Haley said closing her eyes. "Fine, okay. I'll tutor you. But don't tell Kyle or Lucas."

"I don't talk to Kyle anymore."

"Whatever," Haley took the exam from him. "I'll see you six o'clock tomorrow morning at the docks."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

Nathan smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. He walked out of the tutoring center. He was definitely going to be a part of her life now; he'll start small of course but soon will become more important to her. It was all just a matter of time.

* * *

**A/N: Comment please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey… I was on a little trip Friday to today so that's why I didn't update… but here's another chapter! **

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 26_**

Haley walked to the docks with the books in her hand. She was early as always and was not expecting to see Nathan already there waiting for her.

She sat down in front of him as he smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Let's skip that and get straight to business," Haley took the novel Nathan was reading in his English class. "English, right?"

"Actually I'm failing a lot of classes."

"Figures," Haley rolled her eyes. "What classes do you need help with?"

"All of them. We might have to do this tutoring thing for a while," he smirked.

"And you're happy about that?" she raised a brow. Nathan shrugged and was about to say something, "Don't answer that. I don't have the patience. Name the classes and I'll write us a schedule for what to work on and when."

"English, French, math-"

"What math?"

"Algebra two. And umm- Government," he added.

"Government? You're kidding, right? You always know the answer in class and I'm sure you get good grades."

"Yeah well sometimes I can't remember anything."

"You don't need a tutor for Government," Haley concluded. "Is that all?"

"Wow, you really hate me," Nathan laughed. "I'm not Kyle, you know. No need to take your anger on me."

Haley looked at him. "We're not going to talk about him. I know you're not him because he cares and you-"

"Still see him as that night in shinning armor, I see," Nathan cut in.

Haley fell silent. "Just don't waste my time. I don't wish to discuss anything with you, simply school, understood?"

"Whatever you say," Nathan smiled taking the book from her. "So we doing English first?"

Why was he taking charge? That was her job. "No, math," she took the book back from him.

"Why not English?"

"Don't argue with me and take out your math book," she said sternly.

"I don't have it here."

"If you knew I'd have to tutor you in math why didn't you bring your math book?"

"I don't know I just didn't."

"Well what did you bring?"

"Nothing," Nathan replied. "Wait," he took a pen out of his pocket, "this."

"This is a waste of my time," Haley took the books and got up.

"No, Haley, wait!"

"Why should I? You're not making an effort. I don't even know why you want this tutoring."

"Because if I don't get my grades up Whitey's going to kick me off the team. Basketball's important to me. Do you know what it's like to lose that one important thing in your life?"

Haley looked straight into his eyes. She lost Kyle and knew exactly what he was talking about. She sat down. "If you don't take this seriously I'm not going to tutor you."

"Yeah I know. Thanks," he smiled at her as she began flipping through the novel.

* * *

"Why weren't you here this morning?" Lucas asked Haley at lunch.

"She was tutoring and it's no one we know," Peyton filled him in. "I already asked her in class."

Haley nodded.

"Okay, excusable."

"And if it wasn't?" Haley raised up her brow.

"Then we're ditching you," he joked.

"So every single thing I do is grounds for ditching?"

"Pretty much."

"LUKE! That's not fair!"

"Haley that was a joke!" he chuckled.

"Oh," she blushed.

"Hey Hales, do you want to have a sleepover tonight? Like we used to," Peyton asked.

"Yes!" Haley beamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"We get the message," Mouth laughed along with Peyton and Lucas.

"Oh shut up," she playfully smacked him. "When should I come? Or do you want to come to my house?"

"My house is good. My dad's not home so we can do anything we want," Peyton winked.

"Like what?" Lucas asked interestedly.

"Strip, look at porn, you know, the usual," she joked.

"Oh I'm so there."

"No you're not," Peyton laughed. "It's a girl thing."

"Stripping and looking at porn?"

"No. Facials, watching chick-flicks, having long talks, soap marathons," Peyton explained.

"The usual," Haley added.

"Oh, then you can do that while I'll be at the rivercourt playing ball. Mouth?"

He nodded, "Not playing of course."

"Well you 'announce' the game like you always do while Fergie, Junk, Skills and I play."

"The usual," Mouth said as they all laughed.

* * *

"Not that I don't love ya, Nate, but you should really get friends at your school," Cooper laughed as he took a drink from his beer.

"All bastrads," Nathan said.

"All? What, you know everyone at your school?"

He shrugged. "I just don't care to find out anymore. I'm better off alone."

"Or with her."

'Especially with her,' Nathan thought as he nodded.

"And what if it doesn't work out?"

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't?"

Nathan fell silent as he thought of not having her in his life. She made him smile even when she was angry with him. He wanted her to laugh at his jokes and answer his questions. He just wanted her.

"You can't drive here every lunch period. You need friends your own age, Nate."

"I know. But I can't think of anyone right now."

"How about your teammates?"

"Asses."

"Your brother?"

"Hell no!"

"And why not?"

"Look, just because I changed my mind about her doesn't mean I changed my mind about him."

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

Haley's eyes widened when she saw the two desks set up in her calculus class; challenge day.

Was she ready? She began to freak out. What if she lost like last time? Not by one point but by twenty. She needed the extra credit for her grade. It had nothing to do with Aundrea this time.

She sat down as she took a sheet of paper and a pencil to practice while the other students would went.

She tried reviewing all the latest material in her mind. She tried to calm herself down. Sadly, she didn't have any faith in herself. She couldn't rebound from last time. You can't just win after losing with zero points; you just couldn't; even if you were Haley James.

"Any volunteers for first?" Miss Ferrell questioned.

Aundrea raised her hand and Haley did too, slowly. "You two are last as always," she said.

Aundrea raised her brow. She had beaten Haley, totally crushed her, last time they played. Was she serious about having them against each other again? She decided to keep quiet and not say anything.

She called up two students who began the game. Haley just wanted to get it over with. She didn't want to wait until the end of class. As every minute passed her heart beat faster; she was solving the equations and checked over them like she did before. But she knew that against Aundrea it wouldn't be as easy.

"Aundrea and Haley," Miss Ferrell said towards the end of the class as the two girls brought up their pencils and sat across from each other. The students kept doing what they did before: texting their friends or doodling. Seeing the two competing against each other was no longer interesting as they already knew who was going to win.

Miss Ferrell uncovered the first question.

"Cosine of x squared," Haley said after buzzing the bell.

"Correct," Miss Ferrell awarded Haley one point.

How did she answer that quickly? Aundrea thought. She decided to step up her game.

"Sine squared to the x."

"Cosine to the n minus two power."

The students began to pay attention as the competition became heated again; just like it used to be.

"Sine squared x plus cosine squared x equals one."

Saying the answers all the while not even making one exchange between one another; dissing Aundrea really didn't matter to her anymore.

"And that's game," Miss Ferrell called to all the students' surprise. "Twenty, eighteen, Haley.

Haley got up from the seat and walked to her own. All she cared about was that it was Friday and it was the last period of the day. She got the extra credit and expected to be happier about it; but something blocked it. Her eagerness and thrill of learning just wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Do you think people our age can fall in love, Peyton?" Haley asked her friend when she was at Peyton's house.

"Do you mean to ask whether I think you were in love?" Peyton asked knowing exactly what was on her mind. Haley looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, I believe that you were in love."

"And him?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged. "I don't know him enough to say."

"It's just that-" she started. "I don't know. I mean he's already with other girls and-"

"Hales," Peyton cut in. "Guys and girls handle break-ups differently. Especially guys like Kyle. I mean us girls, we just cry. Now guys like him have egos and a reputation that they can't ruin. He can't seem heart-broken; even if he was in love with you."

Haley nodded. "What if he wasn't?"

"Then he wasn't," she answered simply.

"I just can't think of a reason why he would tell me he's in love if he's not."

"Then he was. Guys don't like to commit so they don't tell their girl they're in love if they're not. Unless of course…" Peyton trailed off.

"Unless what?" Haley asked after she saw Peyton wasn't going to complete her thought.

"Unless he thought that he could get you to sleep with him if you thought he was in love."

"Oh," Haley looked away.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Sleep with him?"

Haley looked back to her, "No. Do you think that's why we broke up? Because I wasn't sleeping with him?"

"What if it was? Would you have done anything differently?"

Haley thought about it for a while as they sat there in silence.

"Would you have slept with him to keep him from breaking up with you?" Peyton asked once again.

Haley nodded her head silently as she felt the chocking feeling creep into her throat.

"You would?" Peyton asked wide-eyed.

Haley looked at her feet and just sat there in silence. "I'm still in love with him, Peyton," she whispered.

"I figured," she replied looking into her friend's teary eyes. "I wish you weren't."

"I wish I wasn't too," Haley let out a sad laugh as she wiped away a tear.

"But we can't help who we fall in love with, right?"

"Yeah."

They sat there, once again in silence.

"How much ice-cream have you had since you two broke-up?" Peyton asked out of nowhere.

"None."

"None?!" Peyton got wide-eyed once more. "You're kidding, right?"

Haley shook her head with a smile.

"Oh this is crazy," Peyton smirked as she took Haley's hand. "You're coming with me."

The two laughed as Peyton pulled Haley towards the kitchen.

She missed her. Peyton was the only person she could really talk to, aside from Lucas but that was different. She missed those sleepovers and those conversations they'd have. She understood her; and that's really what she needed; someone to help her get through it, but not push her or lose patience; just a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Now I know that the tutoring session wasn't what you hoped it would be but just wait… the good stuff is yet to come:p… so comment please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! Sorry for the LONG wait! I have an AP exam coming up and my mom's not giving me room to breath and I'm not allowed to be on the computer… only a few hours Friday (which I just finished) of course I can try to sneak on but it's highly unlikely. Oh and my AP exam is May 7****th**** meaning that until then updates will take longer **** but I hope you still write me reviews cuz if you do I'll try my hardest to get on ASAP. So enjoy!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 27_**

_He fingered the ring and then trailed up her arm as she giggled. "Do you promise to love me forever?" she looked into his eyes._

_"Forever?" he laughed. "That's a long time."_

_"So you won't love me that long?" she pouted._

_"Of course I'll love you that long. I'll love you longer than that."_

_She smiled, "You're just saying that."_

_"And what if I am?"_

_"Then you're a liar," she accused._

_"And what if I'm not?"_

_"Then I'll love you forever too."_

_He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "Princess, what I can promise you is that I love you today and I'll love you tomorrow. I'll love you the day after that and the day after that."_

_"And what about after that?" she questioned loving the touch of his hand against her cheek._

_"After that I'm not sure," he joked._

_"I hate you!" she giggled._

_"I love you too," he closed the space between them with a kiss._

Haley woke up still feeling his hand on her cheek. She unconsciously felt her right ring finger. She looked down at her finger to notice the ring she removed a few days ago was absent.

She got out of bed quickly and ran to her desk and opened the first drawer. "Where is it?" she whispered frustrated.

"Come on, it has to be here," she threw out index cards and sheets of paper, which were organized neatly, to her bedroom floor.

When she couldn't find it she opened the other drawer and threw out everything in sight until she found the ring at the far corner of the drawer. She sighed relieved as she took it and placed it on her ring finger, where it belonged.

* * *

"That's the only motivation in this play! Companionship," Mr. Thompson flipped excitedly through his copy of _The Merchant of Venice_.

Haley looked at her ring as she took it off and looked at their initials engraved. She couldn't get over him, she would never.

She slipped the ring onto her finger again and just looked at it. _'I missed your last birthday,' _she remembered him saying. _'Just think of this as a late birthday present.'_

She smiled admiring the ring and recalling the sweet memory. How could she just move on and forget?

"Haley, number seven," Mr. Thompson called.

Haley looked at her homework which was sitting in front of her. "Because she was disguised as a man. Women back then had absolutely no expectations aside from standing by their men. The only reason they even considered what she had to say was because they thought she was a male judge."

"Absolutely correct," Mr. Thompson nodded. "And what Act is this?"

"Act four scene one," she replied as he flipped through the play once more.

She looked back at her ring. She was not even considering the fact that she was acting just like any other women did back in that century; like they were completely worthless without their man.

Aundrea looked at her. Haley didn't even care anymore, which of course was great for her but just a little weird. She'd answer questions when she'd be called on and was back to doing well on assessments but not like the way she was before.

* * *

Haley started walking towards her friends' lunch table but stopped at a reasonable distance. She took off the ring and put it in her pocket. She looked to where her ex-boyfriend was sitting.

After about a minute of just looking at him she started walking to her friends.

"Hey Hales," they greeted.

"Hi," she faked a smile. She had gotten used to it and was getting pretty good at it too.

"You know that this one right here still doesn't sit next to me in class," Peyton teased throwing an evil look at Haley.

"Peyton, I told you that I asked and she said no," Haley whined.

"Well guess what? You would've still been sitting with me in the first place if your lame self didn't go and ask to move."

"Of course! Just blame it all on me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Peyton raised a brow curiously.

"Fine, it was my fault. Are you going to ever leave me alone about it?"

"Probably not," all three of them said together as the four laughed.

"So how was practice yesterday?" Peyton turned to Lucas.

Practice. She still hadn't told them about tutoring Nathan. How could she? 'Hey! I'm tutoring the guy that you, Lucas, hate to death and he was great friends with my ex!' She couldn't just say that. She took out her lunch.

"Hey Luke," Haley interrupted.

"-three pointer," Lucas completed as he chuckled. "Yes Hales?"

"Random question but who do you hate most on your basketball team?"

Lucas thought for a second, "As much as I hate your ass of an ex I'd have to go with Nathan."

A part of Haley felt disappointed. It would be easier if he'd say Kyle, because they were over and that would make it easier to tell them about Nathan.

"Is he really that bad?" she's been tutoring him for about a week and so far he hasn't been that horrible.

"Well he learns from the best," Lucas replied referring to Dan as he took a drink of his water.

Haley nodded deciding not to take the conversation any further.

* * *

Peyton stared at her blank drawing pad. For the first time in a long time she had a strong urge to draw but didn't know what. She never actually got to class on time, let alone early, but she just wanted to get to a desk quickly.

She heard someone clear their voice as she looked up at an anxious Kyle.

"How is she?" he asked hesitantly.

Peyton's brows shot up, "You have got to be kidding me." Kyle just continued looking at her. "You're not kidding. How the fuck do you think she's doing?! You change her completely, make her ditch her friends and then kick her to the curb. She's miserable! That's how she is. Are you fucking happy?!"

"No Peyton, I'm not happy! Why would I be? I still do worry about her-"

"Well you've got a hell of a way of showing it!"

"Look-"

"No I don't want to look. You want to know how she is? Ask her- actually forget it. Just stay away from her because she'll hurt more than she's already hurting."

Kyle was about to reply just as their teacher requested the students to get seated.

"Don't come near her," Peyton warned.

* * *

Haley looked out at the distance as Nathan solved some practice problems.

"You still in denial?" Nathan looked up at her.

"About what?" she snapped out of her gaze and looked at him.

"Missing him."

"Nathan-"

"Because it's okay. I mean you guys were together for a long time."

"What am I, your tutor or your patient?" she smirked.

"Whatever you need to be."

"No offense, Nathan, but I barely know you. Plus, none of this is your business."

"Okay, you're right; sorry," Nathan looked back at the math problems before him as Haley did the same with the math book.

After a moment of silence Haley spoke up, "But for what it's worth, I'm not in denial."

Nathan looked up at her, "Meaning?"

"Meaning I know I miss him," she confessed, "everyday."

Nathan nodded. "Well it's normal for the long time you were together."

"Do you still miss her?" Haley questioned.

"Who?"

"Aundrea. You two broke-up, right?"

"No," he replied simply.

Haley looked at him confused, "I thought you said ex-girlf-"

"Yes, we did break-up. I said 'no' as in I don't miss her."

"Not even a little?"

Nathan shook his head. "I stopped missing her when I was still with her. That's the reason we broke-up; we just stopped caring about each other."

"Oh," Haley fell silent.

"What's on your mind, Haley?"

"Nothing," she looked down at her ring.

"Come on, you can tell me," he looked at the ring having no idea that it was from Kyle as he never told Nathan about it.

After a long minute, Nathan sighed, "Okay, never mind. We can just-"

"Did he stop caring about me?"

"Kyle?" Haley nodded silently. "I don't-"

"Because I don't think I could take it if he did," she finally looked up at him a little teary-eyed.

It pained him to see her like this. Knowing that it was his fault made it even worse.

"Oh god," Haley wiped the tears from under her eyes. "I always do this," she laughed. Nathan smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you-"

"No, don't be, it's really okay. I don't mind at all," Nathan said quickly. "If you need someone to talk to about it, I'm here."

Haley looked into his blue eyes which were full of sincerity. "Why?" she questioned. "Why would you even care?"

_Because I'm in love with you_, he thought. "Because it's my ass of a friend's doing."

"He's not an ass," she giggled.

"Yes he is." Haley fell silent once again. "Look, you're still stuck in that amazing phase of your relationship. I'm sure-" he was going to say something about the fights they had but decided against it, "it wasn't all paradise."

"Well no relationship is perfect," Haley defended.

"And was yours close to perfect?"

"You've seen us together, you tell me."

"I'll tell you if you answer a question I have."

"Okay," she smiled. "Shoot."

"Now don't be angry with me," Nathan already knew the answer to the question but she didn't know that he did so it was imperative he'd ask. "Did you two sleep together?"

Haley shook her head immediately.

"Then I say he sucked as a boyfriend," Nathan answered. "He shouldn't have said that if you weren't. Gives people the wrong impression, you know?"

"Well aside from that it was good."

"Was it?"

"No," she confessed. After a few seconds, "This is weird, right? I mean we don't even know each other."

"Maybe that's what we need," Nathan suggested. "Just someone to talk to."

Haley shook her head, "No, I don't. We should really get back to math."

Nathan looked at her a little disappointed. He was getting somewhere with her but she was backing out. "How about if I get at least 15 of these questions right, I get to ask you questions?"

"That's a C," Haley laughed. "You get an 18 and it's a deal."

"Okay," Nathan chuckled going back to the equations.

After a few minutes he handed the paper to Haley as she took out a red pen.

"Red pen- scary," Nathan poked fun at her.

Haley smirked, "You have a problem with my red pen?"

"Yeah, I don't like red ink. It usually comes attached with a bad grade," he grinned handing her a pen from his pocket. "Use green."

"Okay," she laughed taking the pen from him and looking over the practice test.

Nathan leaned back and just looked at her. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. He'd give anything to be with her. How amazing would a day with her from sunrise to sunset be? Better yet, a day from sunrise to sunrise, he smirked.

Haley handed Nathan the test without a word snapping him out of his daze.

Nathan looked at the test and looked up to her with a smile. "Favorite color?"

"Green," she replied. "Now tell me how you did that," she demanded.

"Did what?" he asked innocently. "Favorite movie?"

"A Walk to Remember. And don't play these games with me. You said you don't know this stuff at all and you managed to get exactly eighteen."

"I just have a great tutor, that's all. Now aside from Sheryl Crow, which artist do you like?"

"How do you know I like Sheryl Crow?" Haley questioned confused.

"Because while I was doing that English essay thing that you made me do yesterday you were listening to your iPod and I couldn't help but notice that every song you were listening to was Sheryl Crow's."

"Michelle Branch and you shouldn't have looked at my iPod. You should have concentrated on your essay. You see, that's the problem; you need to not lose concentration."

"Well what if I'd rather pay attention to you than a boring essay?" Nathan raised a brow. "Favorite book."

"The Great Gatsby and if you'd rather pay attention to me you need to find another tutor that won't get you distracted."

"I don't want to. Favorite soup?"

"Favorite soup? What kind of question is that?"

"What, you don't like soup?"

"Of course I like soup but-" she decided to just leave it. "Chicken noodle, extra noodle."

"And how many siblings?"

"A lot," she replied.

"Right," he laughed.

"Okay, last question?"

"Why is this the last question?"

"Because you got an 18 and not a perfect and looks like that's it."

"What? Why was that- Haley, that question didn't count."

"Of course it did, it was a question, wasn't it?"

"That's not the kind of question I was asking-"

"Fine, but this one is your last."

"Okay," he agreed. "Do you still hate me?"

"No," she replied as they both smiled.

They continued working on math as she gave him more practice problems and made sure he really did understand what he learned in class.

After an hour and a half, Haley flipped through his French book writing down page numbers.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?" she said not looking up at him.

"Would you go out with me?"

She flipped to the next page and continued looking at the activities, "No."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because you're an ass."

"I thought you said you didn't hate me."

"I don't," she finally looked up at him. "But that doesn't mean I'll go out with you. Look, this whole thing was nice but I'm really not the type to have rebounds, you know? I'm just getting over Kyle and I just don't want a guy to be with to get me back in the game. It's just not right in my book."

Nathan nodded and valued her view, she really was something else. "Okay, I get it. But just promise me something."

"And what would that be?" she closed up the French book and looked at Nathan.

"Don't live in the past."

Haley looked at him and fingered her ring with her thumb. "I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: comment please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Who's done with her AP Exam? ME! Who'll now get frequent updates? YOU! YEAY! lol… I'm so excited! I mean I've had this chapter planned out FOREVER and I finally had a chance to write it and I also have the next few chapters planned. I TOTALLY want to write 'em! lol. So anyway… I do want to dedicate this chapter to someone… my twiny Maura! (not really my twin… lol…) and I know I already dedicated a chapter to her but that chapter wasn't that good in addition to her waiting FOREVER to talk to me and having to settle with e-mails from me and not our usual Naley/JLs/OTH talks… so really Maur… you deserve a good chapter dedicated to you! And to all you people that didn't lose interest in the fic… YOU GUYS RULE! So here you go! A chapter that is LONG overdo! ENJOY!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 28_**

Once again, the words of her teacher started fading and her surroundings did as well. She continued looking at her ring as images of herself with Kyle flashed before her. _Don't live in the past_ he was holding her hand… _don't live in the past_ he got her closer to him and kissed her gently… _don't live in the past_ I love you, he whispered. _DON'T LIVE IN THE PAST!_

She immediately dropped the ring to her desk. _Get over it Haley! He doesn't love you._ She knew she wouldn't.

She just wished that he'd come to her and look at her with his beautiful eyes and tell her that he made a mistake and that he still has feelings for her.

Haley picked up the ring and looked at the engraving of their initials. _Don't live in the past_ she looked at the ring once more and slid it on her finger… _just don't._

* * *

"… I just missed her," Haley heard Aundrea talking to someone as she entered her Calculus class.

"I mean now that I'm single again," she laughed, "I get to spend more time with my Brookie!"

Haley dropped her bag and sat down at her desk trying to tune out everything Aundrea was saying.

"I don't think I could go to the mall for twelve hours of just shopping," Aundrea's 'friend' giggled, obviously trying to make an impression. Ridicules how every single girl in their class felt somewhat inferior to Aundrea; even if they were considered her 'friend'. To be associated with her was something that everyone dreamed of.

"With Brooke it's easy," Aundrea smiled. "So anyway, here's some gossip coming your way… Kyle is dating this girl who he says is like perfect. Now I've seen her and I'd have to agree. I mean-"

"Kyle's what?" Haley couldn't help but ask.

"Dating," Aundrea answered pleased with herself.

"Who?" Aundrea's kiss-up 'friend' asked interested.

"Alicia Brown. Now he totally told me that his sex life is like finally amazing. I guess his last girlfriend was pretty bad in bed."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Haley said angrily.

"Oh right! You're his ex," Aundrea smirked. "I wouldn't lie if I were you. No one will believe you anyway."

"I'm not. Kyle and I never slept together!" she was on the verge of tears.

"A little too loud, don't 'cha think?"

Haley looked around as she blushed and looked back at Aundrea who had a satisfied grin plastered on.

"Haley, are you crying?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay class," Miss Ferrell entered the classroom.

Haley wiped her eyes with her hand and sat down. Why was this happening to her? What did she do?

* * *

"Whoa, are you okay?" Nathan asked as Haley dropped her bag, sat down and took out a pencil and notebook.

"Fine," she spat out. Haley flipped the notebook to an empty page and started writing the date just as her pencil broke, "DAMN IT!" She threw the pencil as she covered her face in her hands and started sobbing.

Nathan was so shocked he didn't really know what to do with himself. After a few seconds he got up and put his arms around her and just let her cry. She put her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt and he just let her.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked after her sobs quieted down. She shook her head.

She backed away from him. "This is the second time I've done this," she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Done what?" he asked.

"Cried next to you," she wiped her eyes.

"You shouldn't cry. You don't deserve to, for whatever the reason." But he knew what the reason was and seeing that she was not over him and probably wouldn't be was really heart-breaking.

"Nathan, you don't know me."

"So?"

"So maybe I do deserve to cry. Maybe I've done something horrible and it came to bite me in the ass."

"Yeah right, what have you done?" he smiled.

_Wasn't a good enough girlfriend,_ she remained silent.

"Look, how about you take today off and I'll just see you tomorrow. Unless you want to talk then you can stay."

Haley shook her head, "I don't want to talk."

Nathan nodded. "Okay. Do you have a way to get home or do you want me to drive you?"

"I'll just walk," she stood up as he did the same.

"I really don't mind driving you."

"No, I want to walk."

"Okay. But if you need anything just call-"

"Peyton. If I need anything, I'll call Peyton. I really appreciate this but let's face it; you don't want me calling you."

"How do you know?"

"Nathan, please. Look, even if you did, for some reason, I can't talk to you like I talk to my friends."

Nathan nodded; after all, he was just some random guy she was tutoring.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she started walking away. "And Nathan," she turned around, "don't forget to recheck your answers on your quiz tomorrow."

"Will do," he smiled.

She nodded as she turned around again and started walking only to stop once more, "Thanks."

"Anytime, and I mean that."

* * *

"Hey Haley, you're early," Jimmy greeted his youngest daughter.

"And you're here," she said surprised. "Why are you always here?"

He laughed, "Wow. Making sure I feel right at home in my own house."

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't love you but you're always home daddy, it's weird."

"Just making sure my baby girl is okay."

"You've got to be kidding me. You and mom can leave me alone because I'm fine."

"We're sure you are but can't we keep worrying just to keep us busy? You know that your mom and I don't have anything better to do."

"Sure you do. You embarrass me and that's a full-time job," she half smiled.

"Oh believe me Haley, that's not a full-time job, you make the job very easy for us," he smirked.

"I hate you!" Haley joked as she started up the stairs. When she got o her room she closed the door as she started to cry. It was hard to fake that she was okay for whole days. Especially with her friends who could read her like a glove.

She took off her ring and put it on her night stand. It wasn't fair that he was with someone else; especially since he still had her heart.

She looked at her clock which showed it was three thirty. At four she would start her homework and until then she had time to cry and think of Kyle. That was part of her daily routine.

_You're pathetic_, Haley thought as she lay in her bed and continued crying quietly.

* * *

Maybe it wasn't love but it was something. He never cared for anyone aside for himself, until then. Maybe it was just that he felt sorry for her for what he's done? No. It wasn't that. He actually cared for her. Calling it love made it somewhat easier since he didn't know what else to call it.

Love. It was something so strong that he hasn't felt it. She has. She was so in love that she'd continue to hurt no matter what he'd do. That's how he knew she was; she couldn't get over him no matter what happened. He could have beaten her and she'd still love him. That was the plan after all; that she'd be so in love that it would have a permanent effect and that when the worst of the relationship would come she'd stay with him.

"Nathan and Zach," the teacher said.

"What happened?" Nathan snapped out of his thoughts.

"Would you care to listen next time, Scott? I said that I won't repeat myself. Let's hope that Zach can fill you in," Nathan's French teacher said. "Brittney and Christy.."

Nathan turned to the kid to his left that his teacher signaled towards.

"Page 522, activity seven," Zach pointed to his book.

"Oh," Nathan flipped to that page number.

"You want to ask the questions or answer?"

"Don't really want to do either," Nathan replied. "I mean it's oral, right? She won't know if we're actually doing it."

"Fine."

Nathan nodded as he looked at his teacher and smiled at her when he saw she was looking at him.

He looked back at Zach. "Didn't you go to my elementary school or something?"

Zach nodded, "Yep."

"Were you in my first grade class or something?"

"First, second, fourth and fifth."

"Damn, that many grades?" Nathan tried to remember.

"We were friends."

"We were?"

"All-Star doesn't remember, go figure," Zach laughed.

"Good friends?"

Zach nodded again.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "Went our separate ways I guess."

"Zach Miller!" Nathan recalled.

"That took some time," he chuckled.

"So when was this tight friendship?"

"Started first grade and then I guess until fourth we were-"

"And then fifth grade I started hanging out with Kyle and Beverley," Nathan remembered.

"And I stopped caring."

"So how've you been?"

"Old friends reuniting, right," he rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"How've I been? As in since fifth grade?"

"This past year is fine too," Nathan chuckled.

"Okay… most of you should have finished activity seven so go ahead to activity eight."

"Been good I guess."

"You play basketball?"

"Oh no. Soccer's my thing."

"You on the school team?"

"Yeah. But the soccer team doesn't have as much support from the school as the basketball team."

"Well we are much better," Nathan smirked.

"Keep telling that to yourself, All-Star," Zach returned the smirk.

"Is there a reason you keep calling me All-Star?"

"Est-ce que tu porte quand tu joue au basket?"

"Huh?" Nathan questioned confused.

"The teacher dumbass," Zach looked over at their teacher who just passed them.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Smart move."

"So you feel like hanging out maybe? Unless you're busy with all your 'girl fans'."

Nathan laughed. "Tomorrow at lunch. What do you say?"

"I say great."

"How about we ditch this class too?"

"How convenient to have French right after lunch."

"Very convenient," he smiled.

* * *

"You feeling any better?" Nathan asked as Haley sat down. She shrugged.

"Take your pick, what are we doing first? French or math?"

"How about I make it easy on you and tell you that I understand everything we're doing and that now I can help you with something."

"You can help _me_ with something?" Haley raised a brow.

Nathan nodded.

"I don't believe you."

"Which part? That I understand everything in class or that I can help you?"

"Both," she stated.

"Okay. Then we can do Math first I guess," Nathan handed her his Math book.

She took the book and flipped through the pages. She looked up at him for a second. "Fine, you got me interested," she closed the book and handed it back to him. "Help me with whatever you think you can help me with."

Nathan laughed. "Give me your hands," he put both his hands in front of him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your hands," he smiled.

"Oh-kay," she reluctantly put her hands in his.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"What are you exactly helping me with?" Haley took her hands out of the warmth of his.

"Helping you to stop the times you cry-"

"Nathan, just say the word and I won't break-down next to you."

"I don't care if you break-down in front of me. But seriously Haley, you can't control when you break-down. I mean sure now you have a little control over it but you're just getting deeper and deeper into it and sooner or later you'll break-down exactly at the times that you try to hold it in. At the times where you fake that everything is fine." Nathan put his hands back in front of him.

She looked at his eyes. He read her like a book. She put her hands in his and closed her eyes.

"Now imagine yourself somewhere that relaxes you," Nathan said. "It can be somewhere that you went to with your family or somewhere you were alone. But make sure it's peaceful." Haley nodded. "Now imagine yourself doing something that you love to do. And don't include Kyle in that," he joked.

Haley slapped his hand as she smiled, her eyes remaining closed. "Very funny."

"Okay. So now it's just you doing what makes you happy."

"Nathan," Haley whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I…" she trailed off.

"You what?"

"I can't think of anything," she admitted, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Something that makes you happy?" She nodded. "I'm sure there's something."

"Well I can't think of anything."

"A sport maybe. A musical instrument," Nathan knew perfectly well what she should be thinking of.

"Okay."

"You've got something?"

"Yeah."

_Good_, he thought. "Now it's just you doing whatever you want to do. No one's there to judge you and you've got no one to worry about. You have no classes, no work, no people to bother you and most importantly, no heartache."

* * *

She finished strumming the last chord on her guitar and smiled on the verge of tears. Only this time these tears didn't cause her any heartache. For the first time in a few months she finally felt like herself. That's what Kyle took from her. She lost all her sense of identity; who she was and what she liked to do. She couldn't even think of her passion for music; until now; until Nathan reminded her.

He smiled at her. It was finally a smile that wasn't fake and she was finally doing something that made her happy. Having her in his life would mean everything to him, but maybe he should give her something back. Help her heal.

* * *

**A/N: comment please! It Means a lot to me!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey… okay… let's see… I would love to write more often, I would, but the number of replies I got for the last chapter really wasn't a booster. I mean I LOVE movies and I have Netflix… when I get new movies I'm like "YEAY!" (lol) and basiclly the replies either make me go "Okay… people are actually wanting the next chapter! I'll watch the movie later" but now I was just like "Okay… not a lot of people are excited for this fic/actually care… (pops in movie)" and I'm not making this up… I know there are those of you who HATE it when I say this but it's completely true… I'm excited to write the next chapters (I so far actually know what will happen in chapter 41) but the replies are what motivate me to actually write a chapter. Planning, that's done during my classes! (hehe) but writing is at home when I actually can chose what to do! So consider that… I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 29**_

No one knew what she went through with Kyle, no one knew how she still had feeling for him, and no one understood why. She was the only one. She couldn't ask her friends for help because they didn't understand her anymore. And her parents; she couldn't go to them; they wouldn't understand anything.

Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror and straightened up. She was done feeling sorry for herself; she didn't need that. She could be without him. She didn't need him, she wanted him of course and she wanted him to want her but sitting there and just wishing for that would be a lost cause. She didn't need anyone but herself. After all, no one understood her like she did. No one- not even her friends.

If she'd close herself to everyone in her life, they wouldn't get a chance to hurt her or take a part of her like Kyle did.

It was only her and herself; no one else.

* * *

"Take out the rough drafts of your essays," Mr. Thompson told the class as the students did as they were told. 

"Now, I've decided to do something that we haven't done all year. Instead of critiquing your essay yourself, I have divided the class into pairs. Now, I hope everyone has their drafts here today. Did anyone not do it?" After looking at the class he smiled, "Good, works perfectly. No one's absent either. Good, good.

"So let's see, John and Melissa, Katie and Jessica…"

Haley looked down at her essay. She worked on it for at least three hours, and it was already perfect and ready to hand in for a perfect score.

"Haley and Aundrea," Haley looked up immediately. No, no, no! With her luck this was bound to happen. She looked over at Aundrea who seemed to hate the idea as much as her. Stupid peer review! Who needed those anyway?

"Okay," Mr. Thompson said as he finished reading the names of the pairs. "So, look for errors, ways to expand on the points your partner is trying to make and mark whether something is unclear."

All the students got up and went to sit near their partners. Haley and Aundrea, on the other hand, went quickly to Mr. Thompson. As Aundrea sat in the front row, she reached him before Haley.

"Mr. Thompson," Aundrea started.

"I can't-" Haley said when she got to him.

"Work with her," Aundrea continued.

"Of course you can," he laughed.

"No, I can't," they both said at the same time.

"Look-"

"Please," Haley begged.

"Look," Mr. Thompson said once again a little more frustrated. "You two are my best students. Pairing you with anyone else will just be a waste of time."

Aundrea and Haley looked at each other angrily knowing that there was no way to get out of it. They walked towards Aundrea's desk and an empty desk next to it and turned them towards each other.

When they sat down they snatched each other's essays aggravated and took out their red pens.

'Mines better,' Haley considered as she marked up Aundrea's essay.

'This is complete crap,' Aundrea thought as she crossed out a sentence.

"Times up," Mr. Thompson called after what seemed like at least ten minutes. "Hand your partner their essay back and discuss."

They grabbed their essays back from the other and saw red ink in every single corner of the paper. They looked up at each other and then looked back down at their essays.

"You have got to be kidding me! How is this awkward?" Aundrea pointed to one of Haley's comments.

"Because I had to reread it a few times until I got what the hell that sentence was talking about."

"Then your dumber than I thought considering this sentence is completely straight-forward."

Haley rolled her eyes and looked back at her essay. "What the hell?!" she looked up after a few seconds. "This is exactly what you wrote!" Haley pointed to the beginning of her thesis sentence.

"No it's not," Aundrea protested.

Haley grabbed Aundrea's essay, "In Shakespeare's plays Much Ado about Nothing and The Merchant of Venice…" she now took her own essay, "In Shakespeare's plays The Merchant of Venice and Much Ado about Nothing," she put her essay down. "Exactly the same."

"Well it will sound better when he'll read it from my paper," Aundrea snatched her essay back.

"That's just ridiculous," Haley said annoyed. "Like half of the comments you made on mine."

"Well looks like we've got a winner considering ALL your comments are complete crap. You couldn't find anything wrong with my essay that you had to make shit up."

"Oh believe me that I didn't have time to make anything up. I was too busy trying to finish up reading the essay because I was stopping every few seconds to point out an error."

"I bet that if you could you'd say I wrote the date wrong," Aundrea spat out.

"You wrote the date just fine. It's your name I'd mark wrong," Haley shot back.

"You're so pathetic!"

"You're one to talk-"

"Okay, go back to your seats," Mr. Thompson told the class as Haley got out of the seat, put it back in place and walked to her seat.

Once everyone returned to their seats Mr. Thompson spoke again. "So since this was the first time we did this I want some feedback. Was this method effective?"

"No," Aundrea and Haley said at the same time.

"And what would help it be more effective?" Mr. Thompson asked laughing. "Haley?"

"Choosing our own partners," Haley shrugged.

"Don't kid yourself; no one would want to work with you."

"And with you they would? People only talk to you because they're scared of you."

"They are not!"

"HEY!" Mr. Thompson yelled. "Would you two cut it out?" since when were they like this? His two best students acting like, like two teenagers.

Haley and Aundrea quieted down immediately still fuming.

* * *

Mr. Evan's Chemistry class settled down as they sat in their seats and waited for him to start his instructions. 

"New quarter, new marking period, new start. Good thing, right?" he smiled at his students. "You know what this means; new seats!"

The class protested but knew nothing would help. He started going around the classroom and calling out names.

He got to one of the lab benches, "Aundrea Jones," he walked to the seat next to it, "Haley James."

Haley buried her face in her hands. Not only was she going to sit with Aundrea the whole quarter but she'd have to work with her on the labs as well. After all, that's what the seating was for.

She hoped Mr. Evans would be more understanding than Mr. Thompson.

* * *

"What about Beverley? Obviously you don't hang out with her," Zach lay down on the grass. "Kyle, you and her were the ultimate threesome." 

Nathan fantasized for a second. "Threesome you say? How about you give me two girls and not Kyle," he laughed.

"Not like that," Zach chuckled.

"She moved in Seventh grade."

"Oh, no wonder she disappeared."

"So back to that threesome," Nathan joked.

"How do you know she still looks good?" Zach smirked.

"Because she looked good in Sixth grade."

"Nah doesn't count. A lot of the girls that have a killer body now were okay looking in middle school; especially in Sixth grade where you can barely tell a thing."

"Got a point," Nathan thought. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Who?"

"Jayme Miles," Zach said proudly. "For almost a year actually."

Nathan whistled, "I didn't know she was yours. I guess this would be the time to tell you that I slept with her a few weeks ago," he joked.

Zach side-kicked Nathan. "How about you? You have a girl?"

"Had," Nathan closed his eyes. "Aundrea Jones. But it wasn't really working out."

"Why?"

Nathan shrugged. He didn't want to start explaining Zach what happened. "I do have my eyes on someone else though."

"Who?"

"Haley James."

"Kyle's ex-girlfriend you mean?"

"News travels fast," Nathan said surprised.

"Like lightening. But wasn't this a while ago?"

"Not that long ago but it's not that recent either."

"That's why you broke up with Aundrea then."

"Something along those lines."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's a VERY long story."

"I've got all of fifth period," Zach laughed.

"Look, it's really complicated and paints me in a really bad light. We just started talking and this will really push you away."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Thanks."

"It's your business," Zach chuckled. "After all, we don't owe each other anything.

* * *

"Mr. Evans, please!" Haley begged. 

"No Haley, I'm not changing the seating chart."

"There has to be something I can do! I-I- can't see well."

"Your other seat was further back then your seat now and you didn't complain."

"I can't sit there though!"

"The only way I move you is if you get your parents to write you a note with a good excuse."

Haley sighed angrily. "Thank you," she walked out the class knowing that she'd be stuck in her seat next to Aundrea.

"You don't learn, do you?" Aundrea said from behind Haley.

"What are you doing here?" she jumped.

"Listening to your conversation with Evans praying he'll let you move. What makes you think he'll let you change your seat? Just like Thompson wouldn't let us work with someone else." Aundrea left before Haley could respond.

* * *

Haley walked to the docks to see Nathan waiting for her once more. 

"You feeling better?" he asked her.

She continued walking towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks to you."

"Me?" Nathan asked confused, both at the kiss and what she said.

"Yeah, you," she smiled as she looked at his eyes.

"For what?"

"For reminding me who I am."

Nathan laughed, "I didn't know you forgot. And you keep ignoring me when you see me at school."

"Well I can't say hi, you know how things get around."

"Yeah, like lightning," he remembered what Zach told him.

"Exactly," she sat down. "And the last thing we need is Lucas finding out I'm tutoring you."

Nathan nodded as he sat across from her. He took out his books and handed her a quiz his teacher returned. He looked at her as she checked his work. It made him content that Haley was feeling better and was on the road to being herself.

"Not bad," Haley handed him back the quiz. "What's your French homework?"

"Oh umm, I wasn't in class today."

"Why?"

"Ditched."

Haley laughed, "Is there a certain reason you didn't show up?"

"Just wasn't in the mood," Nathan smirked. "Studying, you know? Kind of makes me want to die."

"So you want to die now?" Haley raised a brow.

"Nah, you see this is different."

"How?"

"Because you're here."

"So?"

"So I can stare at you and dream."

Haley blushed. "Dream what?"

"That you say 'yes' when I ask you to go out with me."

"So if your teachers looked like me, you'd pay attention?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they're not you."

"So what?"

"So they only got your looks. That's not the only thing I like about you."

"You like me?"

"What do you think?"

Haley smiled and looked at the notebook in front of her.

"Would you go out with me?"

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Go out with me."

She looked into his eyes. He got her to realize that she couldn't be hung up on Kyle. He gave her back a piece of her that was missing. He made her laugh, he made her smile and made her feel alive; all this after feeling dead for so long.

"As long as you don't take me to a fancy restaurant," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: YEAY! Who was waiting for that since like forever ago? Haha… okay… so I want to point out a few things… one… although it didn't seem like it… the beginning of the chapter is SUPER important for the entire rest of the fic so don't think I just put it there for no reason cuz it does seem just a bit out of place. And the second thing… if you don't get the last line of the fic… think! REAL hard. And if you still don't remember… go check out chapter seven :p. So comment please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you guys SO much! I mean GOD! How many replies! You all are awesome… damn Netflix! Lol… I would have updated sooner but my sister was on the computer for "homework" that is due Thursday (rolls eyes) anyway… I didn't even read over this chapter which is probably a mistake but I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes… so I hope you enjoy!!!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 30_**

"Hello?" Haley picked up the phone in her room.

"Hey Haley," she heard Peyton's voice on the other line.

"Peyton, what's up?" Haley walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She decided to just go simple with a black cami and medium-shaded jeans. She decided that she'd just throw on a jean-jacket when she went downstairs. Her hair was in a half ponytail and she only wore lip-gloss and some eye-liner, but not too much.

"I'm going to see you at seven thirty, right?"

"What's seven-thirty?" Haley asked confused after she stopped fixing her hair.

"It's Friday Haley!" Peyton laughed. "We're going to hang out. So make sure you're at Karen's Café."

"Pey, I wish I could but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? It's Friday night, what else could you be doing?"

Haley thought for a second, "Homework."

"You're kidding right? Come on! You have all weekend for that."

"Yes I do but my teachers just decided to dump all this work due Monday on us and I really don't think I'll be able to go out of my house all weekend."

"Just a time-out Haley; you can come for half-an-hour. You need time to just have fun."

"Again, I wish but I really can't. Just have fun tonight without me, okay?"

Peyton sighed, "Okay. But remember that if you want to just swing by you can."

"Will do."

"Have fun studying."

Haley giggled, "I'll try."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Haley waited until she heard Peyton hang up. She sighed as she closed the phone and stared at it. She didn't like lying to her friends.

She put the phone back in place and looked at herself in the mirror again. She wanted Peyton to be with her so she could tell her how she thought Haley looked; but she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself be too dependent on Peyton; not anyone.

Haley took one last glance at herself and went down the stairs.

"Mom," Haley went into her kitchen and sat on one of the chairs.

"Haley," Lydia replied turning around to look at her daughter. "Why are you dressed up?"

"Going out with friends," Haley said simply. "Anyway, is there a way you can write my Chemistry teacher that I can't sit where I'm sitting now?"

"Why?" Lydia raised a brow.

"Because I'm sitting next to Aundrea and-"

"No," Lydia went back to the stove to stir something up.

"Mom! Why?" Haley asked surprised. "You know how much I hate her and how she makes my life a living hell!"

"Well you know perfectly well that my best friend and I hated each other in our freshman year of high school."

"Well I'm not a freshman," Haley whined.

"That's not the point. She might become a great friend."

Haley pretended to gag.

Lydia laughed and shook her head. "Even if she won't, I'm not writing your teacher to move you a seat because you don't like who you're sitting next to."

"But mom!"

"But Haley!" she replied in the same tone with a smile.

"I hate you!" Haley huffed.

"You knew this was what I was going to say."

"I know, I know. But it still sucks." Haley looked at the clock. If he wouldn't come it would be okay. She prepared herself to be stood up. If she would be though she'd just go to Karen's and hang out with her friends and say that it turned out that everything was due Wednesday or something.

"So how was your day?" Haley started conversation with her mom.

"I thought you hated me."

"I do. Now tell me, how was your day?"

Lydia laughed and walked to her daughter for a hug. "Oh I love you so much."

"Mom, please!" Haley tried shaking her mom off her. "You're ruining my hair."

Lydia let go of her youngest daughter and smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You look great."

"Okay, now your freaking me out. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you're my youngest and leaving in two years for college and after you I've got no one."

"First off, you have dad. Second, it's less than two years."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Your welcome," Haley grinned. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. Was he actually picking her up?

"I umm-" Haley pointed towards where her door was as she walked towards it.

_Don't get your hopes up_, she thought. _It might not be him. It won't be… it's probably… it's umm… probably…_

"Nathan," Haley opened the door.

"Hey," he smiled. "You look- wow… you look great."

"Mom, I'm leaving," she started closing the door.

"When will you be back?" she heard her mom yell.

"Don't know," Haley closed the door quickly before her mom could say another word. "Let's see if you'll get to Kyle's level. After all, he was a great boyfriend and very romantic," she smirked.

He would have laughed and said something but he knew she was completely serious and her smile couldn't hide it.

"So where are we going?" Haley questioned.

"You'll see," Nathan started walking towards his car signaling Haley to do the same.

Haley followed. He walked to the passenger's side of the car and opened up the door for her. Haley looked up at him. _Kyle locked eyes with her as he opened up the door for her._ Haley quickly got in the car and waited for Nathan to do the same.

Nathan started the engine as he got out of her driveway.

_"So you're not even going to give me a little hint?" Haley said once Kyle was in the car._

_"No," Kyle said._

"So," Haley cleared her throat.

"Let's not talk about school, okay?"

_Oh thank god,_ Haley remembered that was the topic of conversation in the car on the way to her first date with Kyle.

"What do you want to talk about?" Haley looked at Nathan. He laughed.

"Anything's fine."

"Great way to start a conversation," Haley smiled.

"And your question was?" Nathan smirked.

"I can usually come up with things to talk about but it's just that… well…" Haley looked down at her hands. "It's the first time I went out since Kyle."

"Right."

"I don't-"

"So is music a huge part of your life or you just listen to whatever like most teenagers?"

Haley looked at him kind of surprised at the question. "Big I guess."

"How so?"

"I umm- I listen to more than 'whatever'. It means something to me I guess," Haley shrugged.

"You guess?" Nathan laughed. "What you don't know?"

"It means something. Without 'I guess,'" Haley added.

"So you don't play anything or sing?" Nathan questioned looking at her as she shook her head.

She couldn't tell him like she didn't tell Kyle. If she'd have told Kyle he would have taken that away from her too. She wouldn't have been able to play the guitar or piano without thinking of the time she played Kyle; if she would have.

"How about you?" Haley turned around the conversation. "Is basketball just a game or does it mean something?"

"It's never just a game," he looked at her. "Nothing's just a game."

"Well how about when you play cards?" Haley raised a brow. _Kyle continued looking at his drawers and moved to his computer desk, "Jackpot." He threw the card pack towards her. "Now my beautiful girlfriend, what do you want to play?"_

Haley shook her head trying to get that memory out of her head. "Umm, I mean playing dominos."

"Then it's not about playing dominos. It's about who you're with." Nathan raised a brow, "Why not cards?"

"Can we just not talk about cards?"

"Okay," he laughed. "Is there any other topics you don't want to cover?"

"Cards is it for now," Haley looked back at her nails.

"For what it's worth, basketball started to suck big time when my dad was around. My mom saw how controlling he was, well she realized it when I was around four," Nathan laughed, "so she suggested I get emancipated. It hurt her but knew it would be for the past. So since the beginning of this year I'm living alone."

Haley looked up at him, "Isn't that scary?"

"What's scary?"

"Living alone? I mean I don't think I could do that."

"So when you move out of your house-"

"I'll get a roommate. I'll live with friends until I'm married, then I'll live with my husband and with my kids."

"Happily ever after?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah," Haley smiled, "happily ever after."

"Good to know," Nathan parked his car in what seemed like the middle of no where.

"Where are we exactly?" Haley looked at the road on her side and then at Nathan's side of the car. "You know that if we go further we'll be at a forest."

"Nah," Nathan shook his head and looked at Haley. "You coming?" he smiled as he opened his door. Haley did the same cautiously as she closed the door and walked quickly to Nathan's side afraid of the overwhelming darkness.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Do we have to go through the forest?"

"It's not a forest," Nathan laughed.

"Through the place with the trees," Haley rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You love asking questions, don't you?" Nathan chuckled and looked down at her as a breeze came blowing Haley's hair back making her look even prettier than she always looked. _Goddess_, he thought.

"Tell me if you're cold, okay?"

Haley nodded. "Is it a lot of walking?" she looked up at the hill in front of them.

"Not very much," Nathan started up the hill and looked at Haley who remained where she was. He offered her a hand as she grabbed it and they started up the hill.

"What do you say, hill or mountain?" Haley smiled a little breathless at the effort.

"Mountain?" Nathan laughed. "What, you want me to carry you?"

"Nathan-" Haley giggled.

"Because I will if you want."

"No, it's okay," she smiled as they climbed up. The only part of her that was completely warm was her hand, and it felt good.

They continued walking and approached the end of the hill as Haley stopped in her track and looked at the meadow in the distance and saw a candle-light picnic waiting for them.

"Thank god, the candle's not out," Nathan smiled.

Haley looked up at him speechless and looked back at the set picnic.

Nathan started walking again as Haley was forced to follow as he was still holding her hand.

When they got to there destined location Haley became even more speechless as she saw the dinner was set near a cliff that overlooked the entire town.

"I bet you didn't know Tree Hill looked like this," he smiled down at her as she shook her head.

"I hope you didn't eat yet," he chuckled turning her attention back to their dinner.

"I didn't," she managed to get out.

"Shall we?" he signaled towards the blanket.

She nodded as he let go of her hand. Haley looked down at her hand. She completely forgot they were holding hands.

She sat down on the blanket as Nathan did the same across from her. "Not a fancy restaurant but I don't know if this is okay-"

"It is," she said quickly. "I just meant an actual restaurant."

"Good," he smiled as he took out two croissants from the picnic basket and handed Haley one. "We both take French so I figured out…"

"But I actually go to class," Haley smirked.

"It was one time," Nathan chuckled.

"Was it?" she raised a brow.

"No probably not." He laughed.

"I'd love to go to France. Could you imagine a night like this in Paris under the Eiffel Tower?"

"Doing what?"

"Whatever, doesn't matter. As long as I'm there, you know?"

"With who?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter." She took a bite of her croissant.

"Is that why you take French?"

"That," Haley nodded, "and the fact that it's the most romantic language in the world. My dad actually proposed to my mom in French."

"What?" Nathan laughed.

"Well she had no idea what it meant," Haley smiled remembering her parents talking about it. "Leave it to my dad. I mean my mom took French in high school and college and told my dad that. She actually had a very close French friend who she'd talk to in French. But she didn't know what "would you marry me?" was. And as I recall my dad said it wrong."

Nathan chuckled. "Why not in English?"

"Because it's better in French," Haley chuckled.

"I'd propose in a language she'd understand and was fluent in."

"My mom was fluent in French."

"Was?"

"Well she stopped speaking in French because she didn't have who to. She kind of remembers when she looks over my stuff."

"Why don't you talk to her in French then?"

"Because I don't want to," Haley said simply. "Plus, what's the point if there will not be anyone to correct us?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know what the point of talking in French in the first place is."

Haley smiled as she shook her head.

"You ready for the actual meal?"

"I guess."

Nathan took out a container and opened it as the smell of Alfredo sauce filled the air as he handed it to Haley with a fork.

"You made this?"

"Yeah, so if it sucks, I'm sorry," he chuckled.

Haley laughed as she put some on her plate and handed the container to Nathan.

Nathan looked at her waiting for her to try it before he put anything on his own plate.

Haley smiled after taking her first bite, "You have nothing to worry about, it's great."

Nathan sighed taking out warm bread from the basket and breaking a piece for Haley.

"Why do you have to be so great?" Haley took the piece from Nathan.

"I'm competing with Kyle, remember?" he laughed.

Haley looked down at her plate. "Can he be a banned subject too?"

"Sure," Nathan said as he looked down at his own plate.

They sat in silence for a while as they continued eating. Haley didn't dare look at his again. She couldn't after she told him about Kyle in the beginning of the night but then told him he was a banned subject. How could she even compare them? She was doing it self-consciously of course. She was absentmindedly comparing everything Nathan was doing to what Kyle did. How couldn't she? Kyle was such a huge part of her life and no matter how amazing Nathan would be she'd still have feelings for her ex. She wished she wouldn't but she knew that wasn't possible.

The candle blew out and Haley looked at it as Nathan took another candle from the basket and lit it with a lighter he was carrying.

Haley giggled, "What else do you have in there?"

"Everything I need," Nathan smiled that she was talking again. "You know Haley, if you want to talk about Kyle I don't mind. I understand-"

"No you don't," she dropped her fork. "You obviously didn't care about Aundrea as much as I care for Kyle. You can't possibly imagine how it felt when-"

_"With that said, I think we both should move on. We're not right for each other the way we were. You're not the same person I fell for."_

"God, damn it!" Haley said as she put her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked worryingly.

"What's the point of not going to a fancy restaurant if I'm going to think about him anyway?" she thought aloud.

"Haley-"

She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Look Haley, you're going to think about him. There's nothing you can do to stop it. But don't let it control you. Just have fun. Live in the moment because you're not getting this specific moment back," Haley looked up at him, "And I'm not only talking about now, I'm talking about every single second that you're not living to the fullest because you're thinking of him."

"Every other guy would have just given up at this point."

"Well I'm not every other guy and I'm not going to let you continue being in the state you're in-"

"Nathan, I'm fi-"

"And I don't care if you tell me you're fine because you're not. You can lie to your family, your friends, yourself even, but to me you're not going to lie because I can see through it."

"And you don't care that I'm with you and thinking of my ex-boyfriend?"

"As long as you're not dwelling in the past."

Haley nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry and don't apologize. If anyone needs apologizing it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're the one doing this to yourself?"

"I am?"

Nathan nodded. "So apologize?"

"To myself?"

"Yes."

"You're kidding." Nathan shook his head. "I'm sorry Haley," Haley laughed.

Nathan smiled, "You better?"

Haley nodded.

"You ready for dessert?"

Haley nodded again.

Nathan took their plates and put them in the basket and took out another container and handed it to Haley. "All for you."

Haley raised a brow as she opened it up and gasped, "Chocolate covered strawberries and cherries?"

"Yep," Nathan leaned back.

"You don't have to be this great, you know?"

"Oh yes I do." _I have to make up for all the times I was an ass_, he thought. "You going to eat them or what?"

Haley took one and handed it to Nathan, "Here."

"Nah, it's fine."

"Then I'm not eating 'em," Haley started to close the container.

"Fine," Nathan took it as she laughed and put one in her mouth.

* * *

"Thanks," Haley said as he walked her to her door.

He smiled at her as they stopped in front of her door. "So I'd be going against the rules if I don't ask you out on another date."

"What do you mean?"

"You set a second date during the first one," Nathan informed her.

"You actually want to go out with me again?" Haley asked surprised.

"Why not? You're great."

"Really not," Haley laughed. "And I guess if you think you can put up with the wreck that is me for another night then I'd love to."

"Good," Nathan chuckled. "Saturday?"

"No," Haley said quickly. "Umm, Friday or Sunday."

"What's wrong with Saturday?"

Haley looked at her fingernails one more. "My first date with Kyle was on a Friday and our second date on a Saturday."

"Damn your memory," Nathan chuckled.

Haley looked up to him with a smile.

"Friday it is."

"Friday it is," she repeated.

"Goodnight."

She smiled as she started for the door and looked at him again, "Thank you."

Before he could reply she closed the door and went into her house.

* * *

**A/N: review please!**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're really fun to get… I mean you have no idea… they really make my day! Anyway… I'm leaving (I'm actually not sure if I will… but probably yes) tomorrow for a trip to New York with my Israeli Scouts… ( :P ) and I won't be back until Sunday evening... so usually I update on the weekend… but since I'm not going to (again… if I leave) then I sat my ass down today so I can get you guys a chapter! Hopefully you don't hate it… and maybe even like it! (looks hopeful) So here we go! Chapter 31!

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 31_**

Why would he ask her out again? She was a complete mess and she proved it to him. Not purposefully of course, the flashes of Kyle just came; like they always did.

Mr. Thompson dropped a paper on her desk and continued distributing the papers he had in his hand.

Haley flipped it over to check her grade. _You have got to be kidding me,_ she looked at the circled red-inked 37 over 40. _Oh my god, is that still an A?_ _Divided by two, out of twenty, times five… thank god! Ninety two point five. Now that we got that settled, Haley, why didn't I get a perfect?!_

Haley looked through her essay for her teacher's comments and found three. She read over them. _Why do these sound so fami-?_

Haley started turning the pages of her binder to find her peer review. _Was it possible that Aundrea actually corrected mistakes she had?_

If she would have actually tried to take Aundrea's comments seriously she would have received a perfect. The bell rang as Haley shook her head and put everything in her binder and her binder into her book back as she walked out of the class.

* * *

"What did you get?" Aundrea asked as soon as she sat down and saw Haley looking over her essay.

Haley ignored her as she knew this question was only to see who did better.

"James did horribly," Aundrea chanted as she took out her Chemistry binder.

"Did not!" Haley lowered her essay.

"Then tell me," Aundrea got closer to Haley, "what did you get?"

"Perfect," Haley returned looking straight in her eyes.

Aundrea snatched the essay out of Haley's hand.

"Hey! Give that back," Haley tried getting it from her.

Aundrea quickly turned to the front page. "Since when has perfect lowered down to a ninety two percent?" she smirked as she threw the essay back at Haley. "Looks like you need a tutor, tutorgirl," she mocked.

"It's an A!"

"And we both know that's not enough."

Haley looked at her angrily. "How about you? What did you get?"

"Higher than you," she assured her as she took out her assignment book and wrote down the homework.

Haley snatched Aundrea's binder and took out the essay.

"What the hell?!" Aundrea said angrily trying to get it back from her.

"Look's like missy perfect isn't so perfect," Haley mocked.

"It's two points which is nothing compared to your three!"

Haley flipped through her essay to see her teacher's comment. "Wait a second; this is what I wrote on yours. I told you that you needed more details following this sentence!"

"And how about yours?!" Aundrea snatched Haley's essay back. "I wrote all three of these comments!" she said when she flipped to the page with the comments.

"I made three little mistakes and you made one that was worth two points," Haley threw the essay back at her.

"What does it matter? My grade average is higher than yours," she chucked the essay at Haley.

"Wait, how would you know that? I don't even know that."

"Because I just know."

"You don't! You have no way to know."

"We're talking about English, right? If I'm not mistaken that means you have a 97.7 percent. Now this essay will bring you down by a few points as it is worth forty."

"How do you know that?"

"Teachers love me. They tell me whatever I want to know."

"Mr. Thompson told you my grade?" Haley's eyes widened.

"What are you an idiot? Teachers aren't that retarded. I can't believe you actually believed that."

"Then how do you know?" Haley demanded.

"I have my ways."

"So it's only English that you know?"

"Try me."

"What do you mean?"

"Name any class."

"French?"

"98.6."

"Chemistry?"

"One hundred"

"Calculus?"

"93. Isn't that a little funny? I mean last semester you were at the high nineties. Aside from that D which was kind of pathetic if you ask me. Do you think that's the reason you're in the low nineties now? I mean because with math everything builds on what you learned. I guess those two weeks really bombed your entire school semester."

"How do you know about those two weeks?"

"Oh how I'd love to tell you that Kyle was talking about how much of an idiot you are. But I won't lie to you because he was worried sick." Aundrea knew this was even worse to say. To bring all those feelings back and how much he cared for her as opposed to making it seem like he didn't care the entire time. In addition to Haley knowing that now he was with someone else. "The way you acted in class of course. That's how I knew. Two weeks of dozing off, finishing up the second week with," Aundrea put her hand to her head and pretended she was fainting. "That," she smirked, "he did tell me." The bell rang as Aundrea turned her attention to the front of the class and Haley was still trying to process everything.

_Don't think about him and don't let her get to you,_ she thought.

She turned her complete attention to Mr. Evans. Now that Aundrea knew, she had to get all her grades to the highest grade possible.

* * *

"Hey Nathan," Haley sat down across from him and took out her notebook.

"So, what did you do Friday night?" he asked her.

"Wh-" she started but then smiled. "I went on a date."

"Oh really? With who?"

"What's it to you?" Haley kinked her brow.

"Just asking. I bet he was an ass."

Haley giggled, "Not at all actually. Very romantic and sweet. I can't wait for Friday."

"Why? What's Friday?" Nathan smirked as he continued.

"Second date."

"Be careful."

"Why?"

"Because guys that set their dates two Fridays in a row usually take the girl to a strip club on the second date, and force her to perform."

"NATHAN!"

Nathan started laughing, "Do you really think I'd take you to a strip club?"

"You never know."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I can see you up there-"

"Stop," Haley blushed.

"Just fooling around," he smirked handing her a math book. "Let's start writing equations, shall we?"

"We shall," Haley smiled.

* * *

"You going out tonight too?" Haley's mom questioned.

"I hope you're going to be wearing more than that," Jimmy said.

"Yes I am going out and there is nothing wrong with this!" Haley looked down at what she was wearing.

"It doesn't pass the finger rule!"

"What?! That's like from middle school! And it almost…" Haley put her hands to her sides and saw that the skirt wasn't close to the end of her hand. "Okay, it's not."

Lydia and Jimmy laughed. "But seriously hunny, that's really short. Do you think that skirt was Taylor's?" Jimmy turned to Lydia with a smile.

"Only I think it shrunk in the washer or something," Lydia smirked.

"You two are evil! Taylor wore much shorter-" she heard a knock on the door. "That's me, got to go!"

"Who is she going out with?" Jimmy questioned.

"Just friends. You know: Lucas, Peyton, Mouth.

"Right."

"Hey," Haley closed the door behind her.

"As much as I love girls in mini-skirts I don't think it's a good idea tonight."

"Mini-skirts are always a good idea," she smirked.

"Okay, whatever you say," he said as he started walking and she followed.

"Last time I wore any type of skirt I was with Kyle so I'm just trying to get over it, you know?"

"Okay. Makes sense in a weird way."

"So… no car?"

Nathan shook his head, "No car."

"People can't see us though."

"I know," he assured her.

They continued walking in silence, just the sound of their footsteps on the asphalt.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kiss me tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Haley nodded as they continued walking.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't I kiss you?"

"Something about first kisses and second dates."

Nathan raised an eye-brow.

Haley sighed, "Kyle-"

"I know."

"Look, I just want this relationship of ours, whether we continue dating or just become friends, I want it not to be like Kyle and my relationship at all." _Maybe then it won't end with him yelling at her._

Nathan stopped in front of a tree near the river.

"So we sit under the tree?" Haley asked confused.

Nathan cleared his throat and signaled towards one of the higher points of the tree.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I told you the skirt wasn't a good idea," Nathan smiled as he climbed up the tree and gave Haley a hand.

"No, no, no," Haley shook her head. "Not happening. I can't climb with a skirt!"

"Just close your legs," Nathan smirked. "Take both my hands and just keep your legs glued together."

"You'll just love this, won't you?"

"More than you know," Nathan chuckled.

"You perve," Haley put both her hands on either side of two branches and Nathan put his on her sides as they both pulled her up.

"You see? You got up without opening your legs."

"Shut up," she smacked him.

"You coming up?"

"What, this isn't far enough?"

Nathan laughed as he signaled higher.

"How the hell am I supposed to get higher?"

"Just like before: Pull yourself up."

"Well you're not there to help me pull me up!"

"I'll push you from behind."

"Gee thanks," Haley rolled her eyes as she did as she was told. He pushed her as he promised and then pulled himself up.

"Great and all but just don't push me by my ass next time."

"God, when you're not crying over Kyle you're really feisty."

"Is that supposed to be a diss or a compliment?"

"I don't know, you decide. Just I'd first like to tell you that I find feisty you attractive."

"Most definitely a diss then," Haley giggled.

"How about we go a little further."

"Nathan! The tree branches will break!"

"Nah, not those," Nathan pointed above them.

"Fine, but I'm getting up alone," Haley grabbed the next two branches and tried pulling herself up only with her arms. She sighed, "Push my damn ass."

Nathan laughed as he pushed her and then pulled himself up. As soon as he straightened up she clung to him.

"Too far up," she almost screeched. "Nathan, we're going to fall and then get rushed to the hospital with blood all over and then I'm going to die! I don't want to die before my senior year of high school!"

"Relax, you're not going to die," Nathan laughed as he leaned on a tree branch forcing Haley, who was clinging to him, to fall to his chest, their lips almost touching.

"No kissing you said," Nathan reminded her of what she had said.

"I know, no kissing," she backed away carefully as she leaned on another tree branch opposite to Nathan.

Haley looked above, "Wow. Nathan the stars are so close."

"Isn't it great?"

"How do you know all these romantic places? First that meadow and now this."

"I just find them I guess."

Haley quieted down as she looked at the stars and after a few seconds down at her legs.

"What are you thinking of, Hales?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Does matter, come on."

"It's Kyle related, really doesn't matter."

"How about each time you have a memory you tell me instead of trying to avoid it?"

"Why would you want to hear them?"

"To help you get over him. Come on, just try, no harm can come out of it."

Haley sighed, "There was this one time where he took me to an ice-rink and we ended up just making out. So we went on a search to find a 'new favorite make-out place'. So the stars just reminded me outside of this bowling alley. It was dark, the stars kind of like now and no one around. Just the two of us, you know?"

Nathan nodded. "Well what's wrong with remembering that?"

Haley shrugged, "Because it reminds me how much I miss him and want him to be with me again. Just to call me his 'beautiful girlfriend' again or call me Princess like he always did. He made me feel great; all the time. As if I wasn't just a tutor or a smart girl but like I was pretty too."

"You're not pretty," Nathan said. "You're beautiful."

Haley looked up at him and they locked eyes in silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered."

"For what?"

"For this. You don't really want to hear it."

"It's better than you thinking about it and not-"

"Living in the moment?" Haley completed.

"Yeah."

They fell silent again.

"Tell me more," Nathan requested.

"Of me and Kyle?"

Nathan nodded, "Or whatever you're thinking of."

"I'm not thinking of Kyle right now."

"Then what are you thinking of?"

"How lucky I am to have you."

Nathan smiled.

"Look Nathan, if we're going to continue going out, I won't tell my friends until I'm ready, okay? Because they're going to flip out."

"If we continue going out? Do you want to?"

"I don't want to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll jinx it."

Nathan smirked, "You won't jinx it."

"How do you know?"

"Because no matter what your answer will be I'd still want to go out with you. Whether you want to or not, I'll continue wanting to be with you."

"Why? Why would you, let alone anyone, want to go out with me? I mean I'm- I'm nothing! I'm a mess. _I_ can't even deal with me. Up until last week I spent hours just lying in bed crying over Kyle. A guy, just a guy-" she started choking up.

"A guy that you were completely in love with. And if you ask me, you still are. You have a right to cry. I just want to be the guy lying next to you wiping away your tears."

"You don't know me, Nathan."

"Would you stop saying that?"

"But it's true."

_God damn it! Damn his plan, damn the pain he caused her and damn himself for confusing her as hell._

"Nathan, are you okay? You seem a little frustrated."

"How did Kyle do this? Leave you torn to pieces. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything," Haley's heart started beating quicker by the second as her grasp on the tree behind her tightened.

"Then why-"

"I was just in love with him, Nathan. I was still in love with him when he broke up with me and he was being so sweet and kind and apologizing for- for the nothing he did to me. And then he just broke it off. It's one thing to fall out of love and then break up but he took a part of me that I'm not getting back. He took my heart out and stomped on it. Not purposefully of course," she added the last bit quickly.

_'…that doesn't mean that we can't make out while you're topless.'_

Haley put her hands to her head and closed her eyes, "Why doesn't it go away Nathan?"

"What?"

"These memories; they haunt me and I can't get them out of my mind."

"Because you're stuck on him."

Haley stepped carefully closer to Nathan as she fell against his strong chest and hugged him tightly. "I don't want to be," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey!!! So I didn't go to the trip thing (cuz I wasn't in the mood and I wanted to see my little sister perform which was AMAZING! Cuz she's awesome like that… and I'm not just saying that cuz she's my little sister!) So I was writing this chapter on and off this entire weekend. And seriously… you know how I was saying that the next few chapters I can't wait to write? Well the next one (33) I'm REALLY excited about :p and then the one after that even more… so I can't wait! (but that's not enough will power to write it well maybe to write it… but not post it so remember to reply! lol… I hope you like this one!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 32**_

"Are you and Jayme…? You know," Nathan questioned.

"Nah," Zach shook his head. "I mean she doesn't want to so I respect that."

Nathan nodded. "Do you think you two will ever have sex?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't really care either."

"How sweet," Nathan teased.

"What's with you and Haley? How's it going?"

"Good. Kind of actually… I don't know if she'll ever get over Kyle."

"You'd be surprised… she might be slowly getting over him."

"It's good talking to someone about this. You know, aside from my uncle."

"Well maybe this means you can tell me that big secret of yours."

"Maybe," Nathan said. "Maybe not."

* * *

Haley walked to her seat in her Chemistry class.

"You look horrible today," Aundrea said without looking up.

"Thanks," Haley rolled her eyes as she took her seat.

"Just pointing it out." They both took out their assignment book and wrote their homework down. Once they were done they flipped to a blank page in their notebook and looked up at each other.

* * *

"Are you going to pick me up?" Haley questioned as she continued painting her toenails.

"I was thinking if maybe you can just come over here since we're going to be staying here anyway."

"Here as in your apartment?" Haley stopped what she was doing.

"Umm hmm."

"We're not going to do anything, right?"

"Haley, I haven't even kissed you yet. So chill," Nathan laughed.

"Of course. I knew that," she tried to cover up. "Does this mean we're dating?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

Nathan chuckled.

"So I'll come by at umm," she looked at her watch, "Eight?"

"Eight's good."

"Should I eat dinner?"

"Yep."

"Okay… so see you soon?"

"Yeah."

Haley hung up and looked at her fingernails as she wiggled them with a smile.

She looked at her watch again and saw she had about forty five minutes before she had to go to Nathan's. All of a sudden she felt like actually getting ready. Not just to put on some clothes that looked nice but to work on her make-up, wear something perfect and do something with her hair.

She got up excitedly and walked towards the shower.

* * *

"Mom, can I borrow your car?" Haley went downstairs.

"Why do you need my car?" Lydia questioned as she walked into the hall to see Haley. "I really don't understand why you suddenly care how you look when you hang out with your friends."

Haley shrugged. "So can I have your car?"

"Isn't Lucas just going to pick you up like last time?"

Haley quieted down. "Lucas didn't pick me up last week," Haley confessed. "Not the week before that either."

"Then who picked you up? Peyton?"

Haley sighed and looked down at her nails which she had just done French style. "I lied to you," she admitted. "I wasn't with my friends for the past two weeks and I'm not going with them now."

"So who were you with?"

"Nathan," she looked up to see her mom's reaction.

"Nathan who?"

"Nathan Scott."

"Lucas' half brother?"

Haley nodded. "He's not a bad guy-"

"I never said he was. I was just about to say that I'm happy you're dating again," Lydia smiled. "Why did you feel like you had to lie to me?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because Lucas hates him and I didn't know how you'd feel about me dating again and what you would say. I didn't want to say anything before I was sure there might be something there."

"And are you?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Don't think too much into it. Lydia grabbed the keys that were on the table next to them and handed them to Haley. "Have fun."

Haley smiled and gave her mom a hug. "I love you mom."

"Love you too."

* * *

Haley knocked on Nathan's door as she straightened out her jeans. She wore white jeans, a black see-through shirt with a black cami underneath and black heels. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Nathan opened the door. When he finished looking her up and down he said, "So you decide on the day that we stay in to look this amazing, nice." He opened up the door wider so she could get in.

"Are you trying to tell me that I looked bad in our first two dates?" Haley raised her brow as she entered his apartment and he closed the door after her.

"Not at all; just saying that you look really good now. Apparently you can't take a compliment."

Haley stopped looking around and turned to Nathan, "I can take a compliment."

"Really?" She nodded. "You're a knock-out."

Haley started laughing, "Right."

"You see?"

"Oh come on! That's not a compliment, that's a lie."

"No it's not. Personally, I think you are and I can name you at least ten guys I've talked to that said the same."

"Why would you talk about me with ten guys?"

"Just when the subject comes up."

"The subject being me?"

"The subject being hot girls," Nathan smirked. "The guys I used to hang with were pretty shallow. Not to say that other guys don't talk about hot girls either."

"Used to?"

"I basically stopped hanging out with all the people I used to."

"Why?"

"For the exact reason I just said; they're all asses."

"Anything specific trigger this change?"

"Yeah." Haley raised her brow. "I'll tell you eventually."

Haley looked at him confused but decided to let it go.

"You want a tour of the apartment?"

"Sure."

"I just want to let you know that it's usually not this clean."

"Okay," Haley giggled.

"Living room as you can see. Kitchen," Nathan pointed as he started to walk towards the corridor. "Bathroom." Nathan continued walking as Haley followed, "bedroom. And that's it." He eyed Haley who raised her brow.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever you say," Haley laughed.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"And do what?"

Instead of answering her Nathan offered his hand. She smiled at his 'reply' and took it. He then led her outside the house and closed the door.

"Nathan!" Haley almost screamed.

"What?" he asked worryingly. Did he do anything wrong?

"The door, we can't go in now!"

"Oh that's it? I thought it was something for real. I left the door unlocked. You can check if you don't believe me."

"Oh," Haley quieted down as she started to blush. _Thank god it's dark outside._

Nathan chuckled as they continued walking. They went down the stairs and Nathan led Haley around the building.

She looked up at the sky. "You always seem to get the stars just bright enough. Never too bright and never to dim," she laughed.

"I've got connections with the people up there," Nathan joked as they sat down on the grass.

As Haley continued looking at the stars, Nathan realized that she was still holding his hand. He smiled at it and just let the moment sink in; he was alone with Haley under the stars. _Wait_, Nathan quickly looked at Haley. _Second date: on the beach, under the stars, making s'mores. Was she thinking of him?_

"What are you thinking about, Haley?"

Haley looked at him and smiled. "How happy I am that you haven't given up on me.

"I'm actually getting better; thanks to you of course."

"How exactly are you getting better?"

"I haven't thought of him all day."

"So what made you just say that?"

"Because I just realized it," Haley giggled as she leaned backward so she was lying on her back. Nathan followed suit.

They lay there in silence, the presence of each other enough to make the night perfect.

"Nathan?" he heard her faint voice.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get my hopes up, okay?"

"What do you mean?" he turned his head to the side so he was facing hers. She continued looking up at the stars.

"If this isn't going to last a long time don't act like it will. Because I'll start believing it and I'm afraid I'll fall like last time."

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"No, I mean yes, that too. But I won't let you fall."

Haley finally looked his way. "Do you use these lines on every girl you go out with?"

"No," he laughed. "You don't trust that many people do you?"

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

They locked eyes and just looked at each other for a while.

"I'm afraid to get close to you," she admitted out of the blue.

"Take your time. Just remember that I'm not Kyle, and that whatever he did to you I won't do the same."

Haley put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You should really stop assuming that he did something to be because he didn't." _Did Kyle tell Nathan he had yelled at her?_

_Does anyone know? Aside from me and Kyle of course. Did she tell anyone?_

_Well of course he wouldn't tell Nathan. Why would he?_

_Of course not. If she would, Kyle would probably be seriously injured from Lucas' beating._

_It was my fault he did anyway. I was complaining to him way too much._

_It's like she won't even let herself believe it._

Haley sighed. "I shouldn't have told you that I haven't thought of him all day because I just started thinking about him. Ugh, I hate jinxing stuff."

"You're just used to thinking about him," Nathan chuckled. "At least you thought of him less today, right?"

Haley nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

Nathan felt it on his shirt and started stroking her hair. "You got to stop hurting yourself."

"I can't. I mean it's not like I'm doing it purposefully. I just wish I could be like I was before him."

"Do you?"

"No. I wish I could be with him." She opened her eyes, "I'm sorry. This is so not fair to you."

"Nah, it's fine. I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you out."

"You did?"

"Umm hmm. You said it's getting better though."

"When I was twelve, I watched this scary movie with two of my older brothers. They promised me I wouldn't be able to handle it but I didn't listen. So I watched the movie with them, scared as hell of course. I couldn't sleep that night. I couldn't eat, sleep or answer the phone. So I was in this phase for about two weeks. I never thought I'd get out of it. I thought I'd just continue being paranoid forever. That's kind of how I feel now with this Kyle thing. Like even in ten years I'll be stuck on him."

"But you got out of the phase. You ended up being fine."

"Yeah well the movie was just about two hours long. I was with Kyle for a few months."

"I still believe it's just a phase."

"I hope," she whispered.

"It was The Ring wasn't it? The movie?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen a scary movie since," Haley laughed.

"Nice," Nathan chuckled.

It was nice lying there, just the two of them. Mostly in the silence; it got Haley remembering Kyle. She remembered the awkward silences they'd have; especially towards the end of their relationship. There were none with Nathan. It was just this calming silence.

He listened to her breathing and his heart started racing, for no reason at all. The scent of her hair drove him crazy. He wanted her so badly. He wanted her to want him. It was all just a matter of time before she would throw herself at him, _right?_

* * *

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "Everything I guess."

"Sure thing," he laughed.

Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into the car as she closed the door. "I'll see you Monday?"

"You'll see me maybe, but you won't talk to me until Tuesday; tutoring."

"How long until you tell your friends?"

"I don't know. When I'm-"

"Ready, I know," Nathan chuckled. "So I'll see you Monday and talk to you Tuesday."

"Sounds good," Haley started the engine. "Thanks again for tonight. Not having plans turned out to be great."

"What makes you think that staying outside wasn't my plan?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nice plan."

"I thought you said you liked it," Nathan smirked.

"I did."

"I really like you, you know?"

Haley smiled. "I like you too. But seriously Nathan, if we continue talking I will be here with you until very late and I'm tired as it is."

"What makes you think that's not part of my plan too?"

"You want me to get into an accident?"

"Hell no, just that you'll stay with me."

"The night? I don't think so."

"Well…" She started to drive away.

"Bye Nathan," she smirked as she drove off.

"Nice move!" he yelled after her.

"I know!" she replied as she waved goodbye.

* * *

Nathan ended the story and looked at Zach trying to figure out his reaction. "So?"

"So?" he repeated.

"You still my friend or is it like I said it would be?"

"No, I'm still your friend. I just really don't understand."

"What?"

"You abused her," he looked straight into his eyes.

"I swear that Kyle never laid a hand on her."

"Not physical abuse, verbal." Nathan fell silent. "He yelled at her. You diminished her, belittled her. It's abuse."

_It wasn't me!_ Nathan wanted to scream. _It was Kyle._ But he, like Zach, knew that wasn't the case. Kyle was just a guy that did precisely as he was told.

"After that, since obviously she hasn't had enough, you go out with her. Sure, you have good intentions, but you have to wonder at it; are you only doing this because you feel bad for her? Because you want to relieve your guilt?"

"Of course n-"

"It might not be the case. But do you really want her to go through it again?"

"Look man. I can promise you that whenever the time will come I won't be the one to break up with her. I'll leave it all up to what she wants."

"And what if she wants to stay with you and you don't want to?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. I can't see that happening though. You think that's the reason I want to be with her? I've thought whether that was the case, I did. But it's not. You know how you feel about Jayme? You don't have to believe me but it's how I feel about Haley. I want to be with her. And if she doesn't want to be with me, then it's fine; as long as she's not where I left her. I do feel guilty, everyday. Who wouldn't, right? But when I make her laugh I don't just feel relief. It makes me smile. You have to understand that."

Zach looked silently at Nathan. "I do. It all makes sense but just give me time to process everything."

Nathan nodded.

"You're wrong by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"About everyone feeling guilty," Zach said. "Because apparently not everyone is."

Nathan raised his brow.

"Kyle, Aundrea and Brooke aren't."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… two quick things… I was trying to describe what Haley wore in Let the Reigns Go Loose (when she first preformed at Tric)… and the scary movie thing… well I was paranoid for a week after watching The Sixth Sense (and I know it's probably SO MUCH less scary than the Ring) so I just thought I should share:p… hehe… Review please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow…so it took me like FOREVER to write this chapter (I've been working on writing it since Wednesday). And I can finally post it! But I want to clear something up first… I said I was excited to write this chapter not for the reason must of you think… I just like writing something specific that started in this chapter. If you guys really want to know what it is… just ask! And I also want to dedicate this chapter to ****AprilH23**** who always writes me long reviews which I LOVE getting! So enjoy!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 33**_

"Don't ruin anything," Aundrea said once Mr. Evans was done giving directions.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Get a life. I do much better than you on labs."

"Right," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Get the goggles and aprons while I set everything up," Haley took charge.

Aundrea laughed, "Who do you think I am? You get it."

Haley looked at Aundrea fuming. "No."

"Fine, I'll get it," Aundrea spat out as she walked angrily to where the lab equipment was as Haley turned around to set everything up.

After less than one minute Aundrea showed up with an apron on as she fastened the goggles so they'd be tighter.

"Where's mine?" Haley stopped what she was doing after spotting her.

"Oh," Aundrea turned to the racks. "Goggles are in that cabinet over there," she pointed, "and the aprons are on that rack right over there. You better hurry because they're going fast." She turned around and wrote her name on her data sheet, "You really wouldn't want to spill the liquids on your awful clothes."

Haley walked quickly to the line that formed for the aprons and goggles. How she hated Aundrea! Everything about her irked Haley.

She grabbed an apron and put it on as she grabbed goggles and walked to her new hated seat.

"Concentrations," Haley put on her goggles as she fastened them.

"What?" Aundrea questioned.

"You said liquids. Well obviously your chemistry vocabulary isn't that great. It's concentrations not liquids."

"And you're a loser. I can't believe you actually thought of a comeback while you were waiting for the apron and goggles. Nice though, geek suits you," she said about Haley's appearance.

Haley opened her mouth to say something but decided it wasn't worth it. "I'll mix the chemicals while you watch the clock."

"Don't think so," Aundrea took the pipet.

"I'm really not in the mood for this. Chemistry is one of my stronger subjects and I do not want to risk my perfect just because you want to be in charge of a lab because of your stupid pride. So you watch the clock," she took the pipet out of Aundrea's hand, "and I'll mix the chemicals."

Aundrea turned angrily to the clock. "God I hate her," she whispered as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't worry… those are my feelings exactly." Haley squeezed the pipet in one container and dropped one droplet in another. "Start counting."

After about a minute Haley started to observe color changes, "Okay stop."

"Sixty three seconds."

Haley recorded it as she did the same thing as before only with two drops. "Start."

They did this until they were done with ten trials and cleaned up. Haley and Aundrea sat down at their clean lab bench as they started on their post-lab questions.

Aundrea pulled out a mini-mirror out of her back and looked at herself.

"You do have lines on your face from the goggles," Haley informed her after holding in a laugh.

"I can see that idiot. And why are you being retarded?"

"_I_'m being retarded?! You're the one looking at yourself to see if you're perfect. Not to mention how upset you are."

"Well I'm not the one without friends."

Haley's jaw dropped. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "What do you mean?"

"After Kyle broke up with you, you sat in English class alone… without any friends; so pathetic. And if you ask me you still don't have any friends. They're just with you out of pity."

Haley got teary-eyed. "That's not true. You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Exactly for the same reason," she continued, "Kyle didn't break-up with you sooner."

"Is that the same reason Nathan is going out with me now? Pity?" _Don't continue Haley, don't use Nathan for this. She's not worth it._

"You and Nathan are together?" Aundrea asked in surprise.

Haley nodded. "How's that for your theory?"

The bell rang as Aundrea wiped her eyes and gathered her things quickly as she exited the class.

Haley covered her eyes with her hands. _She's not worth it. Just ignore her._

* * *

The day after, Haley walked down the hallway and suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into a supply closet.

"Nathan!"

Nathan quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Look," he whispered. "I know we're not supposed to be seen together or heard together for that matter. But I just wanted to let you know-"

"Know what?" she whispered back as Nathan had already dropped his hand from her mouth.

"Know that Friday it won't be just the two of us unless you insist."

"What do you mea-"

Nathan put his hand back on her mouth. "Shh."

"Sorry," she whispered after pulling his hand down. "What do you mean it won't be just the two of us?"

"Meaning that my friend Zach offered a double date."

"NATH-"

Nathan quickly covered her mouth again. "God Haley, what do I need to do to keep you quiet? Tape your mouth?" he joked with a smile.

She lowered his hand again. "You told someone after I told you not to," she whispered angrily.

"No, you said that you don't want your friends to know. You said nothing about my friends. Zach didn't tell anyone other than his girlfriend so it's not like they'll tell someone."

"I don't like double dates," Haley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Wha-"

"Triple dates actually. I don't like triple dates."

"But that's where you first talked to me," Nathan fingered the side of her face.

"Well-"

"For what it's worth I can guarantee you that Zach and Jayme aren't anything like the people from that triple date."

"So you're friends with Zach?" Nathan nodded. "Have you ever met Jayme?" she raised her brow.

"No," he admitted.

"You see!"

Nathan put his hand once more on her mouth. "Seriously Haley."

"Sorry," she smiled. "How do you know this Jayme isn't like your former girlfriends?"

"Because I didn't date her," he smirked. "Look, from what I heard she's great. And Zach isn't into the kind of girls that you can't stand."

"We can't be in public-"

"I know. I told Zach and he says that Jayme offered to be in her house."

"What if it sucks?"

"Then we'll leave."

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah," he assured her.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because Kyle told me the same thing in that triple date about-"

"Haley, I'm not Kyle. I swear if you don't believe me-"

"I do. I believe you," she said quickly.

"If you're going to believe one thing I tell you believe that I won't treat you like he treated you and I won't do to you what he did."

"He didn't-"

"Do anything?" he completed. "I wish I could believe you regarding that but I can't."

Haley quieted down and just looked at him.

"So are we good with this?" he put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "The date?"

Haley followed his hand with her eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

"If you don't want to-"

"It's fine. It is. Just pick me up Friday," Haley opened the door slowly and was about to walk out. "Oh and remember to count to twenty before exiting," she stuck out her tongue as he laughed and she left.

She started walking to her friends' table. When she reached them she sat down near a making-out Peyton and Lucas.

"Something I _really_ don't want to see while I'm eating."

Peyton broke it off as she started laughing.

"Agreed," Mouth added.

"When did we ever make-out in front of you?"

"Just now," Haley and Mouth said at the same time.

"It's Lucas' fault," Peyton smacked his shoulder and then leaned her head on it.

"Sure it is," Mouth teased. "You're just as horny as he is."

"MOUTH!" both Lucas and Peyton almost yelled while Haley laughed.

Peyton blushed as she took a bite of her lunch.

"So Friday-" Haley started.

"Let me guess," Lucas interrupted, "yet another Friday that you can't hang out? What are you hiding from us, Hales?" He laughed.

"Why would I hide anything from you guys?" she said as if this really was the case. "Friday is just a good day to finish up homework."

"Yeah, and so is Saturday and Sunday," Peyton declared.

"Are you guys mad at me?"

"Not mad, we just don't get it. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right? How about we just hang Saturday from now on?" Lucas offered.

"Saturday night?" Haley thought of time for homework.

"If that's good."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Haley smiled.

* * *

"Is this bad?" Haley asked Nathan as they walked to Jayme's front door.

"Why would it be bad? You're wearing jeans and a blue jacket."

Haley shrugged. "First impressions are scary."

"Well you made a great first impression on me," he smiled at her.

"Great, now let's hope I can make a good first impression on Jayme and Zach."

"Why do you care?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "Just because."

Nathan rang the doorbell as he looked down at Haley who exhaled nervously.

"Just hanging out with friends, not a college interview," he mocked.

She looked up at him with a smile as the door opened.

"Hey," Zach greeted.

"You open the door at your girlfriend's place?" Nathan raised a brow confused as Zach let Haley and Nathan in.

"Her parents aren't home so it can't be anyone else." He led them to the living room.

"Zach this is Haley, Haley this is Zach," Nathan introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Haley smiled.

"Same here. And may I say it's about time." He plopped down on the couch.

"Is it them?" they heard someone yelling from another room.

"Who else?"

"Pizza," she said as if it is obvious. A petite brown-haired girl entered the room. Her straight hair was up in a perfect ponytail, she had hazel eyes and a few freckles.

"Jayme, this is Nathan, Haley. And Nathan and Haley, this is Jayme," Zach now introduced.

"Hey!" she said excitedly. "So pizza's on the way. So just tell me what you all feel like doing; watch a movie, play board games," she laughed, "or just get to know each other because Haley and I don't really know anyone but our boyfriends." She smirked.

Haley's heart almost stopped at that word. No one had ever called Nathan 'her boyfriend'. She didn't know how it would feel but it felt great. She looked up at Nathan with a smile, "Sounds good; how about we just talk unless you guys don't want to."

"Whatever you want," Nathan replied squeezing her hand with a smile.

"Okay, I have snacks in the kitchen," Jayme started.

"Nate, how about you help her. We'll get to know each other that way."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan said as he turned to Haley. "Do you not want me to leave you alone?" he asked her quietly.

"No, it's fine," Haley nodded. "Go."

Nathan left the living room with Jayme.

"You can sit down if you want," Zach offered laughing.

Haley sat down, "Thanks."

"Is he always like this?" Zach questioned Haley silently.

"Nathan?" she matched his tone of voice.

"Yeah. Is he always this nice to you?"

"Umm hmm, he's great."

"Good," Zach smiled. "Just making sure."

"What, you don't trust your friend?" she laughed.

"I sent him to the kitchen with my girlfriend, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

"Nuts, pretzels, tortilla chips, chocolate-chip cookies, and gummy bears," Jayme entered the room with Nathan. "Who needs popcorn, right?"

"You don't have to feed us like this," Haley chuckled as Nathan and Jayme set the bowls on the floor and Zach and Haley moved to sit there.

"I was surprised too," Nathan laughed pulling Haley towards him.

"I take after my mom," she plumped down next to Zach. "I always feel like I have to feed people when they're in my house. I swear that if I wouldn't exercise I'd be as big as a pig."

"She's a gymnast," Zach said proudly as he put his hand around her shoulder.

"Don't brag about me!" Jayme laughed. "He's a soccer player," she stuck out her tongue.

"Great!" Haley called out. "So I'm the only one that's not an athlete."

They all laughed.

_Yeah, _Nathan thought, _but you're a musician._

"Well I usually don't say I'm a soccer player," Zach turned to Jayme. "Because I can't do those handstands and flips that you do. You should see her," he turned back to Nathan and Haley. "It's like she doesn't have any bones."

They all laughed again.

"You should show us sometime," Haley smiled.

"She can show you now," Zach urged her. "Come on, Jayme."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because," she popped a gummy bear into her mouth. "I just ate," she smiled.

"Get up," Zach laughed as he demanded.

"Fine," she got up. "I really don't want to show off."

"But we want you to," Haley encouraged. "If I'd be able to do gymnastics I'd show off all the time."

"I like you," she turned to Zach after winking at Haley. "Your friend sure has good taste in girls."

"Why thank you, and may I say the same to you Nathan," she turned to him, "Zach sure has a keeper."

"What's this love fest?" Zach laughed.

"And why am I not getting any?" Nathan questioned Haley who pushed him playfully.

"Go ahead," Haley turned her attention back to Jayme.

Jayme sighed. She went up on her hands, "Now I could do more but this space isn't that big," she flipped to her feet. "Sorry, little warm-up." She laughed as she walked almost out of the room and looked backwards. She breathed in and then did two back handsprings and a cartwheel without hands forward and then what seemed like two flips only without bending her body at all.

"Double back handspring, aerial cartwheel and a flyspring," she informed them as she sat down, Nathan and Haley with their jaws pretty much on the floor.

"I told you she's great," Zach gave Jayme a peck.

"So," Nathan started, still in shock, "how long have you been doing gymnastics?"

"Since I was five," she answered putting a pretzel in her mouth.

_And Haley, how long have you played the guitar and piano?_ He wanted to ask.

"Can we just not make a big deal out of this?" Jayme begged. "It takes up enough of my life."

"So you don't like it?" Haley questioned.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to be like those girls in the movies where their entire life is revolved around it, you know? I go to practice everyday of the week aside from Fridays for at least three hours everyday. Saturday is five hours but I wake up early so it doesn't take up my day. I just don't want it to take over my life completely."

"Do you have a private coach? If you don't mind me asking about it."

"I don't mind and it's more like a team thing. We have one coach for three girls. It's divided up by skill not age. So I have a friend, our age, who has a teammate who's nine."

"I'd love to be a part of a team." _To feel like I belong to something._

"It sucks," Nathan joked.

"Agreed," Zach added.

"So say the two stars of our school's teams. You see when you're the star you don't understand teamwork," Jayme laughed.

"Is it my fault the rest of the team is full of morons?"

"Hey!" Haley nudged him. "I think you forgot that my best friend is on the team."

"I didn't forget. He's definitely one of the morons," Nathan smiled.

Haley sighed as she leaned on the couch. "That's exactly the reason I can't tell him about us."

"Because he's a moron?" Nathan raised a brow.

"Because you're a moron, you idiot," Zach informed him.

"Gee thanks." Nathan looked back at Haley, "Are you mad at me Hales?"

She shook her head, "Just confused."

"Trivia anyone?" Jayme offered after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes!" Haley said right away. "Finally something I'm good at."

The four laughed.

Jayme turned to a wooden cabinet behind her and pulled out a game. She took a stack of cards out as she shuffled them. "So how are we going to play this? By groups?"

"Sure, Haley and Nathan and you and me."

"That's not fair," Nathan pointed out. "I won't be able to get any of them."

"Don't worry babe," Haley smiled. "I'll be able to answer them all."

"A little high on ourselves, aren't we?" Jayme smirked.

"Try me," Haley said confidently.

"Game on," Jayme took one of the cards. "What's the capital of Latvia?"

"Riga," Haley answered before Jayme had the chance to turn over the card to see the answer.

"Do you even know where that is?" Zach asked trying to locate it on a mental map.

"Northeast Europe." She got closer to Nathan again and leaned on his chest. He smiled and started to stroke her hair.

"We get pointes for that," Nathan reminded them as they laughed once again.

"I'll find you a hard one," Jayme flipped through the stack of cards while leaning against Zach, just as Haley did with Nathan. "Okay, no chance you're getting this."

"Now I'm scared," Haley giggled.

"List three years in which Ingrid Bergman received an academy award," she looked at Haley with a smirk.

"That's not fair! That's impossible," Nathan already started to defend.

"44', 74' and," she hesitated, "56'?"

They looked at her shocked as Zach and Nathan turned to Jayme who flipped the card.

"1944 for Gaslight, 1956 for Anastasia, and 1974 for Murder on the Orient Express."

"Damn girl," Zach exclaimed.

"That's so a three-pointer!"

"Fine, I'll answer two and then Nathan, you have to answer for your team," she handed Haley the cards.

"Wait," Haley took the cards from her. "These are your cards; you've seen the answers to them before."

"No I haven't, and no they aren't. They're my parents. Gosh Haley, I can't believe you thought I'd cheat," she joked as she leaned back against Zach. "Go."

"Okay, easy, medium or hard?"

"Mediumish," Jayme took Zach's hand in hers and started to play with it.

"Mediumish?" Zach made fun of her as they all started laughing.

"What's the second biggest rainforest in the world?"

"How about you take this one Zach," Jayme laughed as soon as Haley finished reading the question.

"Right, because I'd know this. Hand me over questions that have to do with sports and we're good."

"You can't hand over questions anyway so it doesn't matter," Jayme laughed. "And no idea."

"It's the Congo rainforest," Haley put the card in the back of the pile.

"You didn't even look at the answer," Zach pointed out.

"What, you don't believe me? Look," Haley showed him the back of the card without looking at it herself.

"Wrong," Jayme declared.

"What?!" Haley jumped up from Nathan's lap and turned the card over. "What are you talking about? It says it right-" Jayme started laughing very hard.

"You should've seen your face, Hales," Nathan made fun of her like Zach did to Jayme previously. Haley blushed putting her head back on Nathan's lap so he could stroke her hair like before.

"Pretty funny stuff Jayme," Zach joined into the laughter.

"I'm sorry," Jayme continued laughing. "I can't- stop- laughin-g."

"Is she always-" Nathan started with a smile.

"Yeah, she's always this hyper," Zach replied lovingly. "And is she always a genius freaking out about being wrong."

"Well you know Hales, well actually you don't," Nathan chuckled. "But she tends to be a perfectionist."

"So do not!" Haley replied insulted as Jayme stopped laughing and just smiled.

"You know that being a perfectionist is a good thing," Jayme informed her.

"No it's not. Because it takes forever to get stuff done when I have to redo it one million times since it's not good enough for me."

"So you admit it?

"Admit what?" Haley asked Jayme confused.

"That you're a perfectionist." They all started laughing again as Haley did too.

"Okay, okay… I'm a perfectionist and let's continue the game."

"Why? So you guys can win by a landslide?."

"Oh don't worry babe, they won't win," Zach told her. "They've got Nathan on their team."

"Oh, I see how it is," Nathan looked straight at Zach. "Well game on!"

They started laughing again.

"Very competitive, Nate."

"You know it."

"Okay," Haley giggled. "What amendment abolished slavery in the United States?"

"Thirteenth," Jayme answered.

"Easy. Even I knew that," Nathan decried.

"You're in AP Government idiot," Zach shot back, in a friendly way of course.

"He is?" Jayme looked at Zach. "Then why do you keep calling him a 'moron'?" she asked jokingly.

"Because it's fun," he leaned down to kiss her.

Haley smiled at the two and looked up at Nathan who was looking at them, thinking to himself.

"Your turn," Jayme said after the kiss as if it never happened. She reached the cards in Haley's hands. "You ready Nathan?"

"Always ready, always game," he smirked.

"What year did the Chinese Civil War begin?"

"Well Jayme," he started. "I'd like to use a life-line."

"What?" she giggled.

"I want to phone a friend."

"Okay," she started to play along. "Who are we calling?"

"Speed Dial One," was all he said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 'one'. Seconds later Haley's cell phone rang as she took it out of her pocket and laughed when she saw Nathan's ID.

"Answer it," Jayme and Zach urged her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No! Now answer it!" Jayme smiled.

She laughed, "Hello."

Jayme got up quickly and grabbed the cell from Nathan. "Yes, is this Haley 'number one'?"

"I guess," Haley giggled again.

"You're live on 'Who Want to Win a Trivia Game?'" They all started laughing. Jayme held up a hand as they quieted down. "Your friend Nathan is in the hot seat, and needs your help on a question. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Always game," she mimicked Nathan as Nathan chuckled.

"You have 30 seconds, go!"

"The question is-" Nathan started quickly.

"1927," Haley cut in.

"What?" he asked confused as Jayme continued doing the theme for the phone calls in 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'.

"That's the answer," she giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"If I lose-"

"You won't."

"1927," Nathan said after faking not believing Haley.

"Correct!" Jayme declared as Haley hung up her cell.

"Hello?" Nathan put the cell back in his ear. "She hung up on me," he faked a frown.

"Look's like the relationship is over," Zach teased as they started laughing again.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Nathan asked as they stopped at her front door.

"You have no idea," she beamed. "I didn't laugh so much in one night since… a long time."

"I know," he looked at her happily.

She smiled and waited for a few seconds.

"Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you kiss me? Because this is like our fourth date. Is it because you don't want to? I'm not pretty enough? Not perfect like Aundrea-?"

"Woah woah!" he put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you feel like stopping maybe? Of course I want to, you're gorgeous and Aundrea isn't half as good as you."

"Sorry, just self-conscious I guess," she sighed. This was happening to her way too often.

"Look, there is a reason I haven't kissed you yet," Haley was about to ask him what it was when he put his finger to her lips. "It's because I know you'll just compare the kiss to one of yours and Kyle's. Like you do with our entire relationship. I understand that. You loved him and even if you don't want to compare the two you're mind will do it for you. I just want our first kiss to be special; completely about us."

Haley nodded, "Sounds good."

"Yeah," he smiled at her again. "Now stop being self-conscious, have a good night's sleep, think of me and I'll see you Monday but I won't talk to you," he laughed at the last part.

"Okay," she giggled. She kissed his cheek. "I'm allowed to do this, right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled as he kissed hers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she opened the door to her house and waved goodbye as she closed the door.

* * *

Everyone ran to catch their bus or walked slowly to their car to get home. Mondays were always a drag.

"Lucas!" he stopped and looked to the source of the voice from behind him as he saw a stunning blonde approaching him.

"Thanks," she said when she reached him. "For stopping I mean. You know who I am, right?"

He nodded, "Aundrea Jones."

"Right you are, Lucas Scott," she smiled flirtatiously as they continued walking. "So I was just wondering what your thoughts are of Nathan and Haley."

"Nathan and Haley?" Lucas stopped and looked at her. "What about them?"

"Just what you thought of them," he gave her a questioning look. "As a couple."

"As a couple?" his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you didn't know," Aundrea gasped as if she was actually surprised. "I just supposed since you and Haley are best friends she'd tell you."

"Tell me what?" Lucas hoped that it wasn't what she had just revealed to him.

"That she's dating Nathan. God knows she's not my favorite person in the world but I just have this feeling that Nathan's just using her to make me jealous and that's not fair; not to any girl, no matter how much I hate her."

"Why should I believe you? I mean you said yourself that you don't like her."

"Fair," she nodded, "you really don't have a reason to believe me but I don't have a reason to lie. Why would I want to interfere like this and get you to argue with her? I thought you knew, I swear. But if you still don't believe me, just ask her. Anyway, I am happy that you know though since best friends shouldn't keep anything from each other." She started walking away. "See you later, Lucas!"

* * *

**A/N: review please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! So I know this chapter is short… but it has A LOT of stuff in it… so yeah. I hope you like it… though I don't know how many of you would actually… so make sure to tell me what you think of it! Cuz it's important for me to know! And also… exams are next week for me so until then I want to give you as many chapters as I can (which I only do by replies :P ) … and the chapters get REALLY good (by the info I've got down) after like umm… I won't be specific. :p… so here's another thing… as soon as I'm done with school I'm going with my family to Minnesota… I think that what I'll do is I'll write the next few chapters (a little before we leave) and then just upload chapter by chapter when we're on the trip… what do you guys say?**

**Okay… so I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 34**_

"Lucas! Relax! Lucas, listen to me!" Peyton grabbed his arm. "Let me talk to her, please."

He was breathing heavily after screaming all his thoughts. He couldn't go straight to Haley, so he stopped by Peyton's.

"How do you know Aundrea's telling the truth?" she questioned still holding on to his arm.

"Because she doesn't have a reason to lie!" Lucas mimicked what Aundrea had said to him. "Why would she come to me and tell me this if it wasn't true?"

"Lucas, all I'm saying is that you'll just go to Haley all fired up and you'll start to get angry, well you already are, and this for really no reason. Just let me talk to her; girl-on-girl. I know she's your best friend and that's why you shouldn't be the one to get into a fight with her. I'll find out if she is and if she'll get mad for us to even suspect it then she'll be mad at me and not you. And if it's true… well I just don't want you to go over there like this." She looked straight into his eyes, "Okay? Can I please go?"

Lucas nodded, still furious.

"Thank you."

* * *

Haley heard a knock on her door as she continued to write notes while lying on her bed. "It's open," she called after looking at the clock. Who would come at five? Her parents wouldn't knock, they'd just yell.

"Hey Haley," she saw Peyton enter her room.

"Peyton! What a pleasant surprise," she smiled winking as she got up and hugged her friend. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Just talking. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I just have about an hour of homework," she sat back down on her bed as she signaled Peyton to do the same.

Peyton sat down and turned to Haley so she was sitting cross-legged. Haley did the same as she laughed, "You're making me nervous. What is it?"

"Okay, I'll just get to the point. Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Are you seeing Nathan Scott?"

Haley fell silent and looked down at her nails.

"Are you?"

Haley looked back at Peyton and sighed, "How did you find out?"

"YOU ARE?! Have you completely lost your mind?! After that idiot, Kyle, broke your heart, you go with his stupid best friend?!"

"They're not friends anymore," Haley said silently.

"He's still an asshole!"

"Peyton, he's really not like them."

"Woah, funny thing you say that. BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT KYLE!"

"Please don't yell," Haley begged.

"What?"

"You can fight with me, call me stupid or talk about incredibly bad judgment of mine but please just don't yell," Haley's eyes started to water.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked worryingly.

Haley nodded quietly wiping at her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just makes me feel like I'm losing you which I really don't want."

"You're not going to lose me," she assured her. "But you're seriously being ridiculous Haley. I mean Nathan Scott? I told you about him before you went out with Kyle. He's a bad guy."

"He's really not."

"Haley, I went out with him for a pretty long time and you two…?"

"About a month."

"A MONTH?!"

"Peyton"

"Sorry," she lowered her voice. "You hid this from us for a month? You went behind our backs for a month? And not only that but you _lied_ to us!"

"Peyton-"

"I just don't get it, Haley."

"He makes me happy, he makes me laugh. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Oh so we don't make you happy? Your friends I mean; if you still consider us that of course."

"Of course I consider-"

"Bullshit!" Peyton got up. "You can't say that you still consider us your friends after hiding something like this from us. Especially after letting Kyle make you chose between us and him and you made your choice quite clear."

"This is not the same!"

"It's exactly the same. I swear that Kyle changed you completely into this fake girl who only cares about herself. You'd be fine with dating Nathan behind our backs. You didn't care that your 'friends'," she made air quotes, "don't know or I doubt you even cared about Nathan having to keep it a secret. I guess I was wrong about you not losing me or Lucas and Mouth for that matter because apparently you can do without us." She started for the door.

"Peyton," she turned around, "I was just scared. I didn't know how to tell you guys and I wanted to make sure that I actually wanted to continue being with Nathan."

"So let me get this straight, let's say it wouldn't have work out with you and Nathan you'd just keep it all a secret?"

"I'd tell you guys eventually-"

"Unbelievable!"

"Peyton!"

"Forget it Haley! Just forget it," Peyton walked out Haley's room and slammed the door.

This couldn't be happening! Just when everything with Nathan was going so well!

When she went out with Kyle, as soon as everything was perfect it started to deteriorate. Was she just not bound to be happy?

She wiped away the tears from her eyes. _God, I do this too often._

* * *

Lucas picked up his cell phone after putting on his jersey.

"You coming Nathan?" a teammate asked.

"I'm always one of the first people on the court, of course I'm coming," Nathan smirked as he finished tying his shoe.

Nathan walked through the doors and into the court as he picked up a ball from the sidelines.

"You basterd!" the next thing he knew he was nailed up against the wall.

"What's your problem, man?!" Nathan shoved Lucas off him.

"You bitch!" Lucas punched him. Though he was too surprised to block the punch, he managed to punch him back.

Two teammates quickly grabbed each, holding them back.

"YOU'RE AN ASS! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Lucas yelled trying to get away from his teammate.

"Wha-"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW, HALEY YOU MORON!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Whitey screamed once he entered the gym and saw all the boys grouped in one corner. "Nathan and Lucas, you boys sit down," he instructed as soon as they were let go of. "I could hear you boys from my office. As for the rest of you, grab a ball and shoot."

Nathan looked at Lucas angrily as he sat down.

* * *

Nathan walked out of the school. _Well there went a perfectly good afternoon!_ He swung the door open.

"Is it true?" Nathan turned around to see Kyle waiting next to the door. "You're dating Haley?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he said coldly.

"Don't you think that's a little messed up?" Nathan gave him a questioning look. "You haven't hurt her enough, now you want to get close to her so you can crush her?"

"I'm not with her because of the same reasons that I sent you after her."

"Let me guess, you care about her and feel awful about what you did."

"That too. That's more than I can say about you."

"What do you-?"

"I still don't get it. I mean I was never with her. I only saw from a distance but you kissed her, spent all that time with her and you still had no problem going through everything and breaking her heart."

"You think I didn't CARE?! Do you hear yourself? How can any guy look into the eyes of a girl and know that she'll be hurt soon because of you and not care? The whole ending of our relationship sucked. Do you know what it's like to raise your voice at the sweetest girl in the world? Because that's what you put me through."

Nathan fell silent. He was completely unaware that this was actually what Kyle felt. "Why didn't you stop it then?"

"For the same reason you didn't," Kyle explained. "Because I didn't want to show I cared."

"You think that's the reason I didn't stop? That's got nothing to do with the reason. I didn't stop because we were too far into it and when I finally realized how wrong everything was we couldn't do anything about it since it was too perfectly crafted to have her do anything about you since she wanted to stay with your girlfriend, no matter what you did to her."

"Congratulations," Kyle went closer to Nathan. Nathan looked at him confused. "Looks like you'd made a great CIA agent. Because everything turned out just the way you planned. Only you didn't really include feelings in it, did you?" Kyle looked at him one last time and walked away.

* * *

Haley looked at her friend's table from a distance. She made sure she'd arrive later than usual at school that day so she wouldn't have to deal with them knowing. But it was lunch time and she'd be lying if she would say she wasn't thinking about it all through her classes.

She started walking to their general direction, clutching her book to her chest tightly. When she saw cold stares from them and Peyton's hand on her bag as if threatening to leave if she came anywhere near them she turned and started walking to a different direction.

"HALEY!" she heard her name as she turned around to see Nathan approaching her.

"Unbelievable," Lucas said.

"You want to sit with me?" he questioned when he reached her.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," she told him.

"Why not?" he looked at her group of friends. "Oh."

He put his hand on her arm as she stiffened, "Nathan please."

"You should really stop trying to run your life by what others want of you or expect from you."

"You're right. And that's why I'm going to say, Nathan, please just let me sit by myself. I can handle it. I'm used to it by now," the last part she whispered. "Sorry," she walked away before he had a chance to reply to her. She stole a glance at her friends and then continued walking.

* * *

"Looks like I was right," Aundrea put her books and binder on the desk.

"About what?" Haley looked at her confused. She truly hoped her eyes weren't still red and puffy.

"I saw that whole incident with your friends," she sat down. "Or should I say, 'friends'," she made air-quotes. "You know what I think? I think that they're sick of being with you out of pity and that's why that whole thing happened."

"That's not even the reason we're fighting," Haley informed her. "You don't even know the reason."

_Oh, you have no idea_, she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: review please!!! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay… so this is another short chapter… I hope you like it! I think you should all thank my sister! I had the chapter ready a few hours ago but was being weird... so my sister found a way to post the chapter in a different way. YEAY! So I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth _**

**_Chapter 35_**

_"What is it baby?" _

_"K-K-yyl-e," she choked out as she continued to cry. _

_"Oh honey," she hugged her even tighter. "He's not worth your tears."_

_"He is," she managed to say._

_"Shh, it's okay. You have friends to get you through this..."_

_Friends? What friends? The ones she drove away?_

Haley remembered as she continued to let the tears fall. She was lying on her side on her bed and wouldn't get up.

_"Mr. Thompson, could I maybe stay here and just work on my homework?" Haley questioned once every student left. She didn't have anyone to sit with now that Kyle broke up with her and her friends were not speaking to her._

She heard a knock on the door. _It was already open, why would anyone knock?_

"Do you mind?" Nathan walked to her bed and sat next to her.

She shook her head, "Not at all." She sat up and hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

He started to stroke her hair.

"The third time."

"That…?" Nathan asked confused.

"That you've seen me cry."

_Oh, believe me, I've seen more than that,_ Nathan looked to where the camera was.

They remained like they were for a few silent minutes.

"Do you want to break-up?" Nathan questioned.

Haley backed away from his embrace. "You want to break-up with me?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "I just don't want you to be in pain because of me. To cause you all this trouble, you know?"

"I don't want to break-up. You actually make things a lot better," she tried to smile. "And you're all I've got. If you leave me, it will be just like before; only without my friends calling me back," she confessed.

"Like before meaning what?"

"When Kyle broke-up with me," she said. "I had no one since I drove my friends away. So I was completely alone until my friends forgave me. But this is the second time around I've done this to them; lied to them, and just pushed them away. They're not going to forgive me now. They can't."

He wiped away a tear that had just rolled down her tear-stained face. "Are you afraid to be alone, Haley?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she said after a few seconds. "How I acted when you only tried to help."

"Don't be, I completely understand," Nathan assured her.

Haley looked down at her lap.

"Come with me-"

"Nathan, I can't," she cut in.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I can't," she stopped, "I can't be too dependent on you."

He paused. "On me?"

"On anyone," she admitted.

"How come?"

"I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

He grew increasingly silent.

"It would be better if you left," Haley looked back at her lap. "Thanks for coming though; at least I know I still have you. Right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, don't ever doubt that, okay?"

She looked up and hugged him. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered.

She truly was a mess. She didn't want to be alone but she couldn't ever be dependent on anyone. She couldn't help but drive people away when she felt they were getting too close. He knew that. He understood that it was all because of Kyle; or really because of him.

"I think I'm just not meant to be happy," she closed her eyes.

"Don't say that," his heart almost broke at her words.

"It's true."

"No, it's not. You'll see- it will all be fine."

* * *

He knocked on the door and sighed not believing he was actually going to do this. 

A few short moments afterwards the door opened "Nathan?"

"Hi Miss Roe. I was wondering if I could maybe speak with Lucas."

"You can try," Karen smiled. "Here, come in."

Nathan stepped in and looked around at Lucas' tiny house. Wow, Dan really did screw them over.

"It's the first door on the right."

"Thanks," Nathan started towards Lucas' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Nathan opened the door.

"Get out," Lucas said as soon as he saw who it was.

"I'm not here to hit you, or even to fight. It's concerning Haley," he walked in and closed the door after him. "I know that you might feel betrayed with her not telling you, but she's scared. You have to understand that. She was afraid of _this_ happening; that you guys will get mad at her and that she'll lose you like she did before. This whole thing reminds her of when Kyle broke-up with her."

"So?"

"Don't act like you don't care, man. Because we both know that's bull. Do you know what she said to me today?"

"What?"

"That she wasn't meant to be happy."

"We're not mad at her for going out with you, although that is some incredibly bad judgment. We're just tired of her lying and hiding things from us."

"Look, just talk to her. I hate seeing her crying as much as you do. Hear her out. She really needs you, you have no idea."

With this Nathan turned around and left.

* * *

"You seem really depressed," Aundrea passed Haley's desk in their French class. "Too bad I had nothing to do with it." 

"What do you care, as long as I'm miserable, right?"

"Being responsible for it would definitely be a bonus."

She turned to her notebook and started to draw random black lines. It killed her to have Peyton ignoring her during their first period together. She'd gladly skip school that day; but she wasn't one to skip.

* * *

"Haley, there's someone here for you!" Lydia called from downstairs. 

"Send him up," she called back.

She heard footsteps and was expecting to see Nathan walk through her doorway and was very surprised when she saw Lucas.

"Lucas."

"Can we talk?"

She nodded as she stayed in her chair near the desk and he walked to sit on her bed.

He signaled for her to come sit next to him.

"So you're not here to argue?"

"No."

"And you won't yell like Peyton?"

"I won't yell like Peyton," he half-smiled.

Haley got up and sat next to Lucas.

"I understand why you didn't tell us; after Nathan explained it all."

"Nathan?" Haley questioned confused.

"Yeah, he came over yesterday to talk to me about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. "Look Haley, I don't want you hurting but I'm just tired of the lies. What did you think was going to happen when we found out? We can't be best friends if you won't tell me things like this," he repeated what Aundrea had told him.

Haley nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had just fixed, you know?"

"Yeah, but the truth is better."

"Admit that you would freak if I'd tell you."

"Of course but at least I wouldn't feel betrayed like I did now."

Haley nodded.

"Come here buddy," he hugged her. "So we're okay if A you let me hit him when he says or does _anything_ horrible, B you'll be careful and C you give me updates."

Haley giggled, "Okay."

"So tell me how things are with him."

Haley shrugged. "Good. I really don't know how he puts up with me because at first I wouldn't stop talking about Kyle or thinking of him. But he helped me get over him. Well not completely but I'm better about it. And he hasn't kissed me yet, so I know that probably makes you feel better."

"It sure does," Lucas smirked as Haley laughed.

* * *

Peyton opened the door. 

"Don't slam the door, at least not yet," Haley said quickly holding her hand to the door. "I'm sorry about everything and I don't know if you could forgive me after I lied and hid something this big from you. I really wish I haven't but I can't do anything about it now. If you don't believe me about Nathan being different then it doesn't matter. But I swear that he is. I didn't mean to be a bad friend or anything; I was scared of telling you guys because I didn't know how you'd react. And especially after forgiving me for pushing you guys away, I'm so sorry you really have no idea…"

Peyton started to laugh as Haley fell silent. "You talk too much Haley, and very fast too. I forgave you a few hours ago after thinking about it for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"But you seemed really mad when we were talking, or fighting, in my room."

"You know me, freaking out about everything. It was just a shock. I was mad but I don't want to lose you."

"Oh thank God! I don't want to lose you either," she hugged Peyton tightly.

"As long as you fill me in with the whole Nathan situation and don't lie in the future we're good," she smirked.

"Do you have time now?" Haley stepped back after she hugged Peyton.

"Come on in, James," Peyton laughed.

"Why thank you, Sawyer," Haley giggled.

* * *

The second she saw Nathan walk through her door she jumped on him with a hug; her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Nathan laughed and put his arms around her. She leaned back and looked at him with a smile.

"You're the greatest. They're not mad at me anymore and it's all because of you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"How is it because of me?"

"Because you went to talk to Lucas."

"No I didn't."

"Stop lying, I know you did. You don't have to be modest."

Nathan laughed. "Well I talked to Lucas but not to Peyton. Last time I went to talk to her it was about a year ago and she slapped me. It's safe to say I'm scared of her."

Haley giggled, "Well _I _talked to her and apparently Mouth wasn't mad at me at all."

"I'm glad it all worked out."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Maybe I am meant to be happy," she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: review please! **


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm SO sorry this took so long… I was on my trip and we didn't really have a computer with us aside from the ones in the few hotels we were in. So I'm sorry for the long wait… but with me there are barely any like this… I hope you will enjoy this one and you didn't lose interest! So enjoy!!!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 36**_

The four burst out laughing.

"That's horrible!" Mouth exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not all," Peyton continued. "Then she asks why she's failing the class."

They laughed again.

"You see Haley, that's what you miss with taking AP classes. You don't get to see some of the morons in the on-level classes," Mouth said.

"Haley would get bored of all the pranks on the teachers," Lucas smiled.

"You guys tell me the good ones though," Haley giggled.

Lucas continued looking at her as he smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're honest with us. No lies. Right?"

She nodded, "No lies." She smiled back at him.

* * *

"So Nathan," Jayme had just finished her sandwich. "Since there's no school tomorrow because the teachers have to do whatever they have to do," Nathan and Zach laughed, "do you have any plans?" 

"I was hoping to do something with Haley but who knows, it's up to her," he replied. "How about you two?"

"What are you planning to do with Haley?" Jayme ignored his question.

"Being nosey again," Zach sing-sang.

"I can't help it," Jayme giggled and then turned back to Nathan. "So?"

"So I'll invite her over to my place and then we're going to have hot sex all through the day. Sound like a good plan to you?" Nathan laughed.

"Do you guys think of anything other than sex?" Jayme questioned.

Nathan and Zach looked at each other, "No."

They laughed.

"That's not the plan if you're wondering. I really have no idea what we'll do. I'm sure we'll think of something when we're together."

"Now will you leave the poor guy alone?" Zach chuckled.

"I'll consider it. So Zach, what are our plans for tomorrow?"

Zach thought for a second, "I'll pick you up in the morning around nine, and we'll go to the Pancake House. Then we'll go rollerblading, stopping somewhere for ice-cream and lunch and then we'll go over to my house or something."

"Damn," Nathan said. "You wake up before nine?"

"Zach! That sounds perfect!" she kissed him.

"How about I do the same with Haley?" Nathan smirked.

"Get your own plans All-Star," Zach smirked right back.

They laughed.

"Speaking of…" Jayme looked at the approaching girl.

"Hey," Haley said her book bag across her shoulders and holding a small binder in her hand.

"Hi girl," Jayme called.

"What's up, Haley?" Zack added.

"Good."

"So what brings you to this side of the quad?" Nathan questioned.

"You," Haley giggled. "Walk me to class."

"I thought you said you didn't want me to walk you to class because it reminds you," Nathan looked at Zach and Jayme, "of you know."

Haley smiled, "Thanks for remembering. Now," she took a step back, "walk me to class."

"You sure?"

"The girl told you to walk her to class!" Jayme urged.

Nathan laughed as he took his bag and got up.

"So about tonight," Haley started as they walked towards her class.

"What about tonight?"

"Can I hang out with my friends?" she asked. "I promise I'll hang out with you all through tomorrow," she added quickly.

"You're asking me if you're allowed?" Nathan laughed.

Haley blushed.

"Frankly, Haley, I don't want you hanging around that Lucas guy. He's a bad influence on you."

Haley smiled as she shoved him playfully. "So we're on for tomorrow?" They stopped walking as they got to her Chemistry class.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "You want me to swing by your place?"

"Sounds good."

The bell rang.

"Perfect timing," Haley giggled. "Thanks for walking me to class."

"Yeah, sure."

Haley started towards her class.

"Hey Haley!" he called.

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me about tonight?"

She shrugged, "Just so you won't get mad, I guess."

Nathan nodded as she turned around and walked into her classroom.

* * *

"Oh great," Aundrea sat down. "You look happy." 

"Sucks for you," Haley smiled as she copied down her homework.

"Or for you," Aundrea smirked.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It just means," Aundrea looked straight at Haley, "be careful. After all, this is Nathan Scott you're dealing with."

"You just can't have me happy, can you?"

"I can, I just rather you not."

Haley rolled her eyes. There was nothing Aundrea could do or say to change her state of mind.

* * *

Haley opened the door to Karen's Café and was greeted immediately by her friends. 

She sat on one of the stools alongside them.

"I love random days that we don't have to go to school. Tomorrow will be awesome!" Peyton exclaimed.

"And what are you going to be doing exactly?" Mouth questioned.

"Sleeping in, of course. And then I'll wake up mid day and draw while listening to my music."

"Don't you do that even when there's school?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, but then I won't have to feel like I should be doing my homework," she giggled.

"Well I really don't know what I'll be doing," Mouth laughed. "But I don't really care."

"Luke?"

"Basketball at the Rivercourt. How about you, Hales?"

"Umm, Nathan," she whispered.

"Looks like she's already ashamed of him," Lucas joked as they laughed.

"I'm not ashamed of him," Haley defended.

"I hope you learned your lesson from that other one though," Peyton said.

"Meaning?" Haley raised a brow.

"Don't let him call the shots!"

"Always be the one in control!"

"That everything will be equal and shared!"

They all turned to Mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peyton pointed at Haley. "_She _is the one that needs to be in control."

"But a relationship doesn't work like that."

"Screw a relationship," Peyton said. "Look Haley, whatever you do-"

"As much as I appreciate all these tips I think I can handle myself. Nathan is a good guy and I know that I should be careful. I've learned that from Kyle's break-up."

They all quieted down.

Haley let out an exasperated sigh.

After a long silence Peyton whispered something in Lucas' ear and he started to laugh as he nodded. Haley and Mouth exchanged glances.

"I'll be right back," Peyton smiled as she went behind the counter and to the back room.

"What is she doing?" Mouth questioned.

"You'll see," Lucas said. "But my money is on me."

"Well mine's on Haley," Peyton yelled from the back room.

"And I'm officially scared," Haley giggled.

"And I'm insulted. Why aren't any of you betting that I'll win?"

"Because you'll lose pretty bad," Lucas joked.

"Unless he'll prove us wrong," they heard Peyton again.

"What are you doing back there?" Haley laughed.

Peyton came back with a chocolate cake on a plate in her hand and started to cut it into pieces as she put them on different plates.

"Who wants to start?" Peyton looked up at her friends.

"Eating cake?" Haley smiled.

Peyton held up her hands, "Without hands."

"Ew," Haley laughed.

"Don't even pretend Hales," Lucas chuckled. "She already knows we did just that when we were younger."

"Yes! Younger, but now! I mean this was what? Ten years ago?"

"Five," Lucas corrected grabbing a piece of cake. "Let's see if you still have it in you, James."

"I'd tie your hair back if I were you," Peyton recommended as she gave Haley a hair-tie.

Haley took it and tied her hair back. "You guys are evil."

Peyton put a cake in front of Haley. "Care to announce this Mouth?"

"Sure," Mouth laughed as he walked behind the counter where Peyton was. "We're here in the ultimate chocolate cake eating contest. Where returning champion… " Mouth stopped and looked at the two, "Who was the 'champion'?"

Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes as he pointed to Haley. Haley smiled, grinning.

Peyton and Mouth laughed. "Where returning champion Haley James is once again taking Lucas Scott's challenge. Who will win? The stakes are high tonight and so are the hopes of these two friends."

"And Scott will win," Lucas chipped in. "Because Haley is a girl-"

"Sexist much?" Peyton looked at her boyfriend with a smile.

"BECAUSE Haley is a girl," Lucas continued. "And teenage girls care about getting fat," Lucas laughed. "Do you know how many calories are in this cake, Haley?"

"As many as I'm going to eat I hope," Haley smiled. "And as many as I'll burn tomorrow working-out," Haley whispered to herself.

They all laughed.

"Ready, set, GO!" Mouth yelled as the two best friends started going at it.

"Whoa," Peyton said.

"It's like they never stopped," Mouth joked.

"Haley," Lucas stopped for a second. "A strand of your hair is loose, it's getting all chocolaty."

Haley stopped and pulled all her hair back only to realize it was all in a perfect ponytail "You are SO dead." They both went back to their cakes.

"Wait," Lucas looked up at Peyton as Haley stopped and looked up as well. "Where did you get this cake from?"

"It was in the bottom cabin in the refrigerator, why?"

"PEYTON! This cake is from last year!"

Haley spit everything back into the plate as she ran for water as Lucas smirked and ate his last piece of cake.

"And Lucas Scott wins using some cheating methods," Mouth declared.

"What?!" Haley came to where Peyton and Mouth were behind the counter, from the back room, as she wiped at her mouth with a napkin.

"He was playing you, Haley," Peyton informed her. "I'm pretty shocked you fell for it."

Haley dropped the napkin and stared at Lucas.

"Anything to win," Lucas stuck out his tongue.

"Well at least my face is clean. You have cake all over your mouth and not to mention your forehead and hair."

Lucas raised his brow, "No I don't."

Haley took some of the cake that was left and smashed it into Lucas' face. "Oh I think you do."

"OH!" Peyton and Mouth called aloud.

"Oh that's pretty much it," Lucas smirked as he jumped over the counter and grabbed Haley. She started to scream.

"Lucas whatever you're about to do, DON'T YOU DARE!"

Lucas held her in his arms and ran to the back room.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!"

"Eugene?!" Peyton laughed as she and Mouth followed the two best friends.

"Now you're really into it, aren't you?" Lucas looked down at Haley who was trying to kick him.

"I didn't mean to, it slipped," she looked angelically at him. "Now will you be the best best friend ever and just-"

"Drop you?"

"No, I don't really want to break my back," she giggled. "But let me on my feet gently?"

"Maybe you get out that easy with your boyfriends but not with me you're not," Lucas put Haley up against the refrigerator and pinned her to it using his body as he opened the fridge and grabbed for the milk.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"You just love playing with cake and milk balloons, don't you?" he smirked as he popped the cap open with his finger.

"LUCAS! DON'T-" it was too late as he already started to pour the milk on her. "Oh damn, we're out," he throw the carton to the floor as he looked back to his best friend.

"You soaked me with milk, dumbass," Haley pushed him off her and grabbed for something in the fridge. "Isn't this your favorite soup, Luke?" she took off the lid and threw the soup at Lucas with a smile.

Lucas grabbed for something random in the fridge and ran after Haley.

"What are you going to do with ham?" Haley giggled as she stopped running from him as she leaned against the counter.

Lucas looked to his hand and laughed as he threw the ham pack to the floor.

"Let's call quits," Lucas walked closer to Haley.

"I wouldn't-" Peyton started.

"Shh," Haley smiled. Lucas looked at her raising his brow.

She reached for the coffee pitcher behind her and threw it at Lucas. "Sure, quits is good. But something is telling me that you're not done."

"You got that right," Lucas smirked as he ran after her and she started screaming once again.

* * *

"Coming!" Haley yelled the next morning. She was up until around one trying to get the milk, jelly, ice-cream, potato salad, eggs and tea from her hair. They spent around two hours cleaning everything up and sending Peyton off to buy some of the things they've wasted. They all paid for it of course. 

Although it took a long time to clean up and she ended up coming back home pretty disgusting, it was great.

She opened the door and smiled to see her boyfriend.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Do I smell like anything weird?"

"What?" he laughed.

"Do I?"

"Umm, do you want me to smell you?" he chuckled.

"Sure," Haley giggled.

"Okay," he bent down taking in the scent of her hair and her perfume. He started to get dizzy just from the smell. "You smell just fine."

"Good," she said cheerfully. "So what's the plan? Inside, outside?"

"Outside, it's nice," he looked behind him.

"Yeah, it is," she closed the door behind her as she stepped forward.

"Uh, Haley, you kind of locked yourself outside unless your parents are not at work."

"Of course they are and no I haven't," Haley faced him. "My key is somewhere hidden."

"Okay," he laughed. They started walking. Absentmindedly they went for each others' hands as they interlaced them naturally.

"So did you just walk to my house or did you come with your car?"

"I walked. So how was yesterday?"

"You mean with the friends you didn't allow me to hang with?" Haley laughed.

"I never said anything about Peyton and Mouth, just about my ass of a half brother."

"Well Peyton finds it hilarious you're scared of her."

"You told her that?" he looked at her.

"Well you never told me not to tell her," Haley giggled. "Was I not supposed to say anything?"

"You're something else," Nathan chuckled as they continued walking.

"Well it was great, we got into a pretty huge food fight. I know what you're thinking, very childish. And I agree but we couldn't stop, it started with the cake and then the milk and the coffee and the egg salad and-"

"Egg salad?" Nathan laughed. "Sounds intense."

"You don't even want to know," Haley giggled. "So what about you? What did you do?"

"I went to see my Uncle Cooper, we watched a basketball game, had some beer, and other guy shit like that."

"Right," Haley nodded. "Where are we exactly going?"

"No idea," Nathan said. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not, we have all day so we can get lost and take forever to find our way back," she smiled up at him.

"Wait, you're planning on getting lost in your own neighborhood?"

"Why not?"

He laughed, "Okay."

She looked to the ground as they continued walking. She finally noticed her hand was in his as she smiled to herself. She felt safe with him, she couldn't even explain it.

"So, how about a little game?" Nathan offered.

She nodded as she looked up at him.

"We have to go in the alphabet and name something we see in the letter we are at. So let's say I start, I'll say something in 'A' and you say in 'B' and we continue."

"Okay," Haley laughed. "You start."

"Umm, apple tree," Nathan pointed.

"Book," Haley said.

"Book?" Nathan chuckled.

"Yep," Haley pointed towards a guy that was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Clothes," Nathan laughed.

"What?! That's too general."

"Did anyone say we can't say general stuff?"

"Well if 'P' is mine I'll say person," she stuck out her tongue. "David."

"Who the hell is David?"

"My neighbor," Haley giggled. "He lives in that house right there," Haley pointed.

"Well I don't think that counts as you can't see David."

"Fine, David's house."

"I guess that counts," Nathan chuckled. "Eyes," he looked into her eyes.

Haley looked at Nathan for a while and she finally tore herself to find something with 'F' "Flag," she said looking at the American flag in someone's house.

"Garden."

"Houses."

"iPod," Nathan looked to some guy who was sitting down listening to his iPod.

"Jelly somewhere in my hair," Haley joked as Nathan's laughed.

"Well I can't see it."

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes as she giggled.

"Kids."

"Leaves."

"Nathan," Haley smiled up at him again.

He smiled back at her. "Beautiful."

"You have 'O'."

"Well that's too bad because I wanted to say 'B'."

Haley blushed.

"So do you want to go to that playground?" Nathan offered.

"Why?" Haley giggled.

"For the heck of it."

"Fine," Haley let go of his hand. "But I get the right swing," she started running towards the playground as Nathan laughed and followed.

"What's wrong with the left one?" Nathan questioned when Haley sat down on the right swing.

"Nothing, I just grew up swinging on this one," Haley pushed herself off the ground as she started to swing.

"And what if one of your siblings wanted to use it? You're the youngest, right?"

Haley nodded. "Well they'd yell at me to get off and I'd refuse and then they'd kick me off it, I'd go cry to my parents and they'd buy me ice-cream to cheer me up."

"Nice."

Haley laughed. "Even if one of my siblings were on the right one and no one was one the left, I would refuse to be on the left. I'd just yell at them. They wouldn't give a damn but that didn't stop me."

"I could see you complaining to them and making a big commotion over the right swing."

"Oh do you?" Haley smiled as she stopped swinging her legs and let the swing go slowly back to where it was.

Nathan walked to the left swing and sat down.

"Can I ask you a question, Nathan?"

"You didn't really give me a choice there, did you?" he laughed. "Go ahead."

"Why did you stop hanging out with your friends?"

"Huh? I do hang out with my friends."

"I mean Aundrea, Brooke and umm, Kyle."

"Oh," Nathan said. "They're asses and selfish and I didn't want friends like that."

"Was it anything specific they did?"

Nathan shook his head. He didn't want to lie to her but in a way it wasn't a lie. "Just the behavior I guess."

"Well you hung out with them for quite sometime so out of nowhere you saw they were asses?"

"Not really out of nowhere, it took some self-reflection at first, courtesy of Coop."

"You're Uncle Cooper?"

"Yep. So how about I push you on that swing, James?"

"Okay," she laughed as Nathan got up and went behind her. He got close to her, "I push pretty hard so hold tight so you don't fall," he whispered in her ear as he chuckled.

* * *

"Biggest cake would have to be my tenth birthday. My parents were excited I was going into the double digits," Haley laughed. "You?" 

"Thirteen, after that I wouldn't let my parents through me a birthday party. I would only allow them to pay for my birthday bashes."

"Nathan's 15th birthday bash! That was the biggest deal in Freshman year, I remember. I also remember not going."

"You were invited if I'm not mistaken."

"Well Lucas wasn't and I decided not to go," Haley giggled.

"Well you missed a lot."

"I bet I did," Haley laughed. "People were wearing sweaters from the party and you gave out free basketballs and everything."

"And a CD mix," Nathan added.

"Well you invited basically everyone in our grade aside from Lucas."

"I know, and it was fun," Nathan smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "You two are such asses."

"Us two? What did he do?"

"Pour milk on me," Haley laughed. Haley looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you feel that?"

"What?" Nathan looked up. "Rain? I just did. It can't be anything too bad." Right then it started pouring, "Okay, spoke to soon."

"My house- it's closest," Haley said as she grabbed Nathan's hand and started running out the playground and towards her house.

They were running as fast as they could as they got soaked.

"Nathan," Haley turned around to see he was stopping.

She saw him gazing into her eyes as her heart started beating faster. _Was this it?_ She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as her breath caught in her throat.

He leaned down towards her as her heartbeat quickened. The second his lips touched hers she relaxed and let herself get completely lost in his touch and in the kiss.

She felt it. Those fireworks people talked about. She let him slip his tongue into her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance.

The rain only added to the moment. The rain. It will remain their thing until the end of time; she just knew it.

"Maybe you want," Haley said between kisses, "to… go… to… my house?"

"Why?" he said as he continued to kiss her back.

"You're right… I like the… rain."

"And… I like… you… in… the rain."

"God, I can't… stop… kissing you," Haley giggled. It was true. She just wanted to continue it forever; being with him like this, creating their own memory that would last a lifetime.

"Me too," Nathan admitted as they continued kissing not saying another word.

They stayed there, without a care in the world of whether they'd be sick the next week or if they had other plans for the day. All their worries of school and telling her and being vulnerable around him were gone. It was just them, Nathan and Haley, and the rain.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't ruin that final scene… please review! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey! I'm sorry for the wait… it took me several sittings to write this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! They're really the only thing that motivate me! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my girlies over at the Joy thread: Jess, Kirstie, Emily, Carol, Christy, Ashley, Jessica, Kay, Missy and Lauren! You rock my socks to Joypiter and beyond! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would like to say though that something here IS based on something I did with my friends… only I changed it up a bit :p… I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 37**_

Haley walked towards her English class as she pulled on her back-pack; damn the thing was heavy.

"Haley!" she heard from behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Nathan approaching her.

"Hey," she said when he got to her.

He smiled back at her as he leaned down for a kiss. His lips were just about to touch hers when he felt her pushing him gently with her hand.

He looked at her confused, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just, umm- no PDA."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Kyle-"

"I thought you weren't comparing our relationship to the way it was with him," Nathan sighed.

"I am. I am done comparing our relationship to mine and Kyle's. But I don't want us to be anything like the way I was with him," Haley explained worrying he wouldn't understand.

"You do know that you and Kyle aren't the only couple that kissed in public?" he questioned.

Haley breathed looking down to her feet.

"Look," he lifted her face gently with his hand. "It's fine. You don't want to kiss in public we won't. Whatever you want."

"Really?" she asked surprised. He nodded. "And you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because most guys don't like it when they don't get what they want."

Nathan chuckled, "I don't mind and I'm not mad. Now, get to class."

Haley smiled and gave him a peck, "Thanks Nathan… for everything."

He looked after her as she entered her class.

* * *

"My class," Mr. Thompson smiled when the bell rang. "I hope you had a great day off yesterday while I was here working. And I also hope that you didn't forget to do the assigned reading." A few mumbles were heard. "I know you hope so too considering this pop quiz should either help your grade or hurt it." Mr. Thompson lifted up a stack of quizzes as he heard the groans. 

Aundrea turned to Haley to see an indication of whether she had read the chapter or not. _With no Kyle to distract her, she has no reason to do poorly_, Aundrea thought as she saw Haley clearing off her desk and taking out a pencil.

Mr. Thompson passed out the quizzes as the class started to answer the questions. Haley didn't even have to stop to think about any of the ten open-ended questions as she completed them all perfectly. She read over her answers several times before getting up and handing the quiz to Mr. Thompson; just as Aundrea did the same.

"Could you grade the quizzes now?" Aundrea requested.

Mr. Thompson laughed, "Sure."

Haley looked at Aundrea and remained standing while Mr. Thompson was grading Aundrea's quiz. "And you don't mind for Haley to see what you got?"

"Not at all," Aundrea said.

"And Haley?" he asked still not looking up.

"I don't mind," Haley replied.

They stood there in silence as Mr. Thompson continued to grade the quiz. "Nineteen," he showed Aundrea her quiz which was scored out of twenty.

"What, why?" she took the quiz and looked over it as Mr. Thompson started grading Haley's.

"Question number seven. You needed to explain further."

Aundrea looked up from her quiz to Haley and then to Haley's quiz.

"How many times have you read the chapter, Haley?" Mr. Thompson laughed.

Haley blushed, "Twice."

"Well I would give you extra credit, but since I can't: twenty," he showed her the quiz.

Haley smiled, "Thanks."

"For what? You were the one who answered all the questions. Way to go with minor details."

Haley smiled again and she and Aundrea began to walk towards their seats. "Haley," they both turned around, "could you hand out these essays now that you're done?"

Haley nodded as she walked to Mr. Thompson to take the pile of essays in his hand.

_No!_ Aundrea sat shocked at her desk. _That was one point! You can't replace me because of one pathetic point!_

* * *

"Don't you dare," Haley grabbed her food and pulled it away from Lucas. 

"I don't need your food Haley," Lucas smirked, "I can throw mine."

"Luke! I don't want to be smelly at school!" Haley giggled.

"He wouldn't dare, Haley," Peyton laughed.

"Don't say that. Because then he'll just throw it at me to show he would," Haley informed her. "Lucas, I love you, don't do this to me."

"Yeah, if you want to prove that you would do it, throw something at Peyton," Mouth suggested.

"Mouth!" Peyton chuckled. "Don't give him any ideas."

Lucas laughed. "Great Mouth, you got the girls scared of me. I won't throw anything, what are we in seventh grade?"

"I don't know. What would explain that night at your mom's café?"

"Immaturity?" Peyton offered.

"Hey!" Haley and Lucas said at the same time.

"There's nothing like a good food fight," Lucas nodded.

"Agreed!" Haley smiled.

* * *

Nathan opened the door to his apartment as Zach followed. 

"Your own place, nice," Zach nodded as he looked around at the surprisingly clean apartment.

"Haley decided she wanted to clean it yesterday when she came over," he laughed at his confusion.

"You spent your day off from school cleaning?" Zach asked as if his Nathan lost his mind. They walked to his bedroom.

"Nah, we were outside making out in the rain," Nathan smiled remembering. "And then we decided to go over here because then we could walk in the rain some more and she decided it would be fun to clean."

"And?"

"And the making out breaks were awesome," Nathan chuckled. "And surprisingly cleaning with her isn't that bad."

"Who knew?" Zach laughed as he fell onto the bed. "Maybe Jayme and I should try that sometime."

"Get your own plans, All-Star," Nathan smirked at him.

"Now that's not fair, only I can call you All-Star." Zach looked at the laptop screen, "So this is it."

Nathan looked at his laptop, instantly knowing what he was talking about, "Yeah."

"What I wouldn't do to see Jayme 24/7," Zach smirked.

They both looked in silence at Haley doing her homework diligently. "Don't you think it's about time you disconnected this thing?" Zach looked up at Nathan.

"I-" Nathan said, "I guess so."

Zach got up from the bed giving Nathan space to sit. He grabbed the basketball that was on the ground as he looked at Nathan pressing a few buttons.

_'Are you sure you would like to remove the software?'_ Nathan stared at the message on his screen and stared at the software window that was still open. He looked at Haley once more.

_We got it_, he remembered saying to Brooke as the clear image of Haley's room came into focus for the first time. _"Had a good day?... And I'm talking to a laptop screen. Isn't that just great?" _he remembered how he talked to her. He remembered seeing her play her guitar for the first time and how it broke his heart to see her crying.

"Nathan?" Kyle brought him out of his daze.

Nathan looked up at his friend. "I'm used to seeing her this way. It's just part of my routine. I get up in the morning, she gets up; we do our homework together; I watch her reading or doing whatever. Without her it would just be weird. Well without this her, on the camera," Nathan explained. "I'll disconnect it… later."

Zach nodded understandingly.

They remained quiet as Nathan looked at Haley.

"Well, on a different note, Jayme was talking about having another double date if you're interested."

"Of course," Nathan nodded. "Last time was great and Haley was happy so… well… let me call her. When? Did Jayme say?"

"There's nothing wrong with tonight, is there?" Zach chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 1.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley giggled, "stop!" 

Nathan just shook his head.

"If you don't stop kissing me, we're never going to get to her… house," she said as he continued. "And we're right here!" Haley tried pointing at Jayme's house but Nathan just took her hand, still kissing her lips, and put it around his neck.

Haley giggled as she just decided it would be better to just kiss him back. She put both her arms around his neck. She was standing against the passenger's side of the car and Nathan was leaning down so she didn't have to stand on her toes to get to him. One thing was for sure, she adored the height difference; both with Kyle and Nathan.

"Seriously now-" Haley chuckled again.

"Okay, I'm done now," Nathan stopped kissing her. She laughed.

He smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"So you got your fill of me and now you're good?" Haley raised her brow.

"Yep," Nathan joked.

She smacked his shoulder and then rested her head against his arm.

They walked towards Jayme's front door and knocked.

"Who's there?!"

"Nathan and Haley," Nathan answered.

"Nathan and Haley, who?"

They looked at each other confused.

Jayme opened the door, "Come on! 'Knock Knock' 'Who's there?' 'bla bla bla' 'bla bla bla, who?' and then you say something funny." Jayme rolled her eyes. "You guys are losers."

"Yeah, sure Jayme, they're the losers," Zach laughed from inside.

"Shut up, Zach!" she called back. "My, my, how coupley are you two looking? Come in."

"Do you always invent words?" Haley questioned as Jayme closed the door behind the two.

"Only when I need to," Jayme responded.

Jayme skipped to the living room as Nathan and Haley followed. "So this time I already ordered the pizza, and I'm not really in the mood for a movie so I'm sorry."

"Someone's energetic," Haley smiled.

"And someone is sleepy," Jayme replied.

"Am not!" Haley protested.

"Really?" Haley nodded. "Then why has your head been resting on Mr. Scott's arm since you came?" she raised a brow.

Haley let go of Nathan's arm and stepped aside, "Happy?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because now Nathan's depressed," Jayme plumped down on the couch.

Haley looked at Nathan as she started to giggle at his pout, "Oh Nathan!"

"Come over here," Jayme signaled the two.

Nathan and Haley walked around the sofa so they were facing Jayme and Zach as they sat on the floor; Haley on Nathan's lap.

"You guys don't have to sit on the floor," Jayme told them. "You can sit here and we'll sit on the floor, I don't mind." She started getting up.

"No, it's fine," Haley said. "I like it here," she smiled looking at Nathan.

"I love it here," Nathan added as he wrapped his arms around her as they all laughed.

"Well if you guys insist," Jayme sat back down and curled up to Zach. "So, how's school?"

"It sucks," Nathan yawned at the subject.

"How about you, Haley?" Zach asked.

"Better."

"Than?"

"Than the way it was before," Haley said. Of course she referred to the way it was when she was in a relationship with Kyle. She wouldn't let herself get that into a relationship to let her grades suffer like before.

"So what do you want to do?" Jayme asked.

"How about some trivia?" Haley offered with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, so you can beat us all again," Nathan chuckled.

"How about Twister? So then_ I_ can beat you all," Jayme proposed, now she was the one smiling.

"Oh no way, I've been the champion of twister since I was able to stand up and twist," Haley told them.

"Stand up and twist?" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up, I'll beat you for sure," Haley playfully smacked his arm that was still around her.

"I know Jayme can beat me, but I'm sure I'll be able to at least take Nate down. Even Haley," Zach smirked.

"Let's see about that," Haley said smugly.

"I'm not playing. I can't really stand up and twist at the same time, like Haley," Nathan joked. "I'll spin the whatever it's called; that board thing."

"Okay," Jayme got up excitedly and left the room. They all stood up.

"Nathan, are you scared I'll beat your ass?" Zach grinned.

"I just don't play these foolish games," Nathan explained. "You kids."

Haley and Zach laughed. "You're pretending to be so much better than us when in fact you can't play and twist," Haley stuck out her tongue.

Jayme entered the room with the Twister box and she started to set everything up.

"Haley, do you need a change of shorts? Or can you play with those jeans?"

"They stretch so it should be fine," Haley giggled. "Thanks for the offer though."

Jayme handed Nathan the spinner as he sat down on the couch. "So how are we doing this? Each person has something different or you all do the same thing?"

"Different for each person," Jayme said immediately. "It's better that way. Oh and don't make it boring by sticking to your side of the board." They all stood around the board; Jayme near the couch next to the reds, Haley on the other side next to the greens and Zach near Jayme.

"Off with the shoes," Nathan ordered. "And Zach, if your feet stink I'm kicking your ass."

Zach took off his shoes and threw them at Nathan, "Why don't you tell me if they stink?"

"Maybe later," Nathan threw them to the floor.

"Ready!" Jayme said excitedly. "I call first!"

"I call second!" Haley raised her hand.

"And I'm stuck with last," Zach groaned.

"Okay," Nathan spun the little plastic pointer, "Jayme, right foot on red."

"Way too easy."

"Haley, left hand on yellow." She bent down and placed her hand on yellow.

"I thought you guys said we should make it interesting and not stick to our end of the board," Zach chuckled. "You're each on your own side."

"It's just the beginning smartass," Jayme complained to her boyfriend.

"Zach, how about _you_ make it interesting? Left foot on blue." Zach placed his foot in the middle of the board.

"Jayme, left foot yellow." Jayme placed her foot near Zach's.

"Happy?" she questioned Zach.

"Quite," he smiled.

"Haley, right foot red."

Haley placed her foot in the same row that Jayme and Zach had their feet.

"Things sure are getting twisted," Jayme laughed.

"Zach, right hand red."

Zach slid his hand underneath his own foot and Haley's. "Just to twist some stuff up."

"Jayme, Right foot on blue. Oh and can I maybe put on some music?"

"Sure," Jayme said as she turned her body and put her foot between Haley's foot and her hand.

"You want to make me fall on purpose!" Haley laughed, "Twisting around me and everything."

"But of course," Jayme smirked. "Nathan!"

"What?"

"That's the CD I practice my gymnastics with! I'm going to be thinking of my routine."

"Too bad, old school hip-hop rocks." Nathan returned

"I know it does, that's why I listen to it while I practice."

"Haley, right hand green."

"Thank god, balancing on one hand and one foot isn't really my piece of cake."

They all laughed.

After about ten minutes they were way more twisted than before.

"Jayme, right foot on blue."

"I'm loving the view, Nate, keep it up," Zach smirked as both girls were practically on top of him. "It's funny what sexual positions you can get to playing this."

"You perve!" both girls yelled. They giggled though because they knew he was just playing with them.

"Hales, just stick your ass further my way and we're good," Nathan smirked.

"I'd come and kick you right about now but one, I don't want to lose, and two, I'm in too much pain to hit you."

"Haley, left hand on yellow."

She groaned, "Your wish is granted about my ass."

"Can I just stare for a few minutes?" Nathan questioned.

"NO!" they all said in unison.

"We're in pain, are you not getting that message?" Jayme asked, her hand shaking from the position it was in.

"Fine!" Nathan spun the spinner with a flick. "Zach, right foot on red."

"You're fucking kidding me," Zach looked at the impossible task. He was in a table sort-of situation and he had to get his foot, which was on green, to red. It didn't help much that Haley and Jayme's positions made it impossible for him to move.

"You stuck, baby?" Jayme grinned.

"How about you let me concentrate and then I'll tell you whether I'm stuck?"

"No, you're pretty much stuck," Haley looked between her legs.

"I'm really regretting not playing," Nathan laughed. Zach had two beautiful girls twisted around him; one of which just happened to be Haley.

Zach attempted to get his foot out of where it was, "Damn!" He tried again and the second his foot hit red he fell down.

"YES!" Haley and Jayme called victoriously.

"Now I can concentrate on bringing you down," Jayme told Haley.

"Bring it on!"

Zach walked off the board defeated, "That was hard."

"Yeah, whatever, you lost," Nathan flicked the needle.

Zach stopped it. "How about we make it interesting and stop playing with the spinner. We'll call the shots."

"Make things more 'twisted'?" Nathan smirked.

"Hell yes!"

"Oh god," Jayme groaned. "This will suck."

"Umm hmm," Haley nodded in agreement. "Would you two just call something so we won't have to continue being like this? Not the best position to be in."

"Let's see, Jayme was after Zach so… Jayme, left foot on yellow."

"Between Haley's feet!" Zach added.

"You can't do that!" Jayme accused.

"Of course we can! It's our game," Nathan defended.

Jayme put her hand between Haley's feet. "You know that they'll put us in some awkward situations, right?"

Haley nodded again, "Sadly, I know."

"Two hot girls at our disposal!" Zach high-fived Nathan. "Haley, right foot on that blue right there," he pointed.

"Where?" Haley turned around to look. "Isn't that like against the rules? It's already on blue but you want me to shift closer to Jayme."

"So?" Nathan and Zach said at once.

Haley grunted as she slid closer to Jayme.

"Wait," Zach got an idea. "How about, Jayme, put your left foot on green."

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked.

"You'll see."

"I'm scared now," Jayme laughed as she did as she was told.

"Haley, right foot on that yellow right there."

Haley looked to where he was pointing and placed her foot on the yellow.

"Right foot on green so you're with your back to us, Jayme."

Jayme sighed as she did just that. _What's he got up his sleeve?_

"Haley, left foot on blue next to your other foot."

"Jayme, left hand on blue."

"Haley, right hand on yellow, over Jayme."

"Jayme, right hand on blue under Haley."

"Your left hand on blue on the same place where Jayme's left hand is, Haley."

Nathan and Kyle grinned as Jayme was in a table and Haley was over her.

"Haley, pink on pink," Zach called.

"What?" Haley looked at Zach confused. "Plus, it's not even my turn!"

"Fine then, Jayme, pink on pink."

"Oh yeah!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Lip to lip but of course," Zach pointed out, both the guys grinning.

"Better, tongue to tongue," Nathan smirked.

"Hell yes!" they high-fived each other.

"ASS!" both of the girls called; each to her own guy of course.

"Haley-"

"It's Jayme's turn!"

"Jayme, right foot on red." Jayme started sliding her foot. "Oh no, over Haley."

"I'll be on her you… guy!"

"We never said you two will like it," they laughed.

Jayme put her foot over Haley. "And who said I didn't like it? Haley's kind of cute actually. I think I'm going to break up with you for Haley, Zach."

"Same goes with me!" Haley smiled. "Breaking up with Nathan for Jayme of course; not with Zach to be with me," she laughed.

"Well if you two find each other so attractive, how about you make out?" Nathan offered.

"I'll tell you what, I'll kiss Jayme when you kiss Zach," Haley smirked.

"Whoa," Nathan slid far from Zach. "Not happening."

"Good," Jayme giggled. "Now call the shots, there has to be a winner."

Half and hour later they were still playing.

"God damn!"

"How about you two just call quits?"

Haley and Jayme exchanged glances; they were way twisted, pretty uncomfortable and gross. "What do you say?"

"We'll both go down in three, deal?"

"Deal."

"One," Jayme began.

"Two," Haley continued.

"Three!" they both called. They didn't move.

"Oh I knew you were going to do that," Haley smirked.

"Anything to win, of course."

"Well, too bad."

"Seriously, can you two stop?" Nathan begged as Zach agreed.

"I'm not going down until she does," Haley said.

"Ditto!" Jayme called.

Nathan and Zach exchanged looks, "Yep."

They both launched forward, each to his own girl, tickling them until they fell into their arms, laughing uncontrollably.

"NATHAN!"

"ZACH! STOP!"

"You two are too easy," Nathan smiled as he stopped tickling his girlfriend and kissed her lips softly.

"Massage me," Haley pouted giving Nathan her puppy dog face.

"Good idea," Jayme pointed to her back and looked at Zach. "I'm so tense, baby."

"Are you really, baby?"

"Umm hmm."

"PLEASE!" both girls pleaded.

The guys looked at each other, rolling their eyes, knowing they will give in.

"How about you two put the Twister back into the box and put it in my room, Haley and I will wait," Jayme got up and plumped onto the couch as she signaled Haley to follow her lead.

"Sounds great," Haley fell onto the couch, closing her eyes.

"They think they're royalty," Nathan complained.

"And that we're their little slaves," Zach added.

Haley and Jayme looked at their boyfriends. "You feel like saying that again?"

"We were_ your_ slaves for the past half hour!"

"Well what we meant to say was, you two are royalty," Nathan corrected quickly.

"Yeah, and we are your little slaves," Zach chuckled. He did, after all, want some points on this one too.

"Then get to it!" Jayme commended as Nathan and Zach looked at each other and started arranging the board into the box along with the spinner. They went out the living room.

Haley and Jayme exchanged glances and started laughing.

"Damn girl, you've got some mad twisting skills," Jayme told Haley as both their eyes closed.

"You too, although it was expected, with you being a gymnast and all."

"And that's why I wasn't expecting you to be that good," Jayme giggled.

They stayed silent, just relaxing.

Haley then felt someone starting to massage her back from behind the couch.

"Oh, thank you!" Haley relaxed completely.

Nathan jumped over the couch. "Now lean against me, Gorgeous." Haley did as she was told as she just let Nathan massage her, her eyes remaining closed. "So you weren't serious about breaking up with me for Jayme, were you?"

They all laughed.

* * *

"Movie tonight at eight? Your place?" Nathan offered over the phone the Saturday following their double date. 

"Your place," Haley said.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "And maybe you can massage me again."

"No way! You're way too whinny! 'Harder Nathan', 'not that hard Nathan', 'Nathan! You're going to break me!'," he mimicked in a high pitched voice.

"Hey!" Haley giggled.

"So tonight? Movie?"

"Yeah, but I recall from a certain triple date that you said you don't go to a movie without making out and like I said before, I really don't want our relationship to be like Kyle's and well, I just think it would be best if you don't-"

"Kiss you during the movie," Nathan concluded.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Nathan agreed. "But Haley, I just have a question. Did you and Kyle kiss?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm sorry, I can't kiss you anymore," he joked.

"Okay, don't."

"No! That was a joke, Haley!"

Haley started laughing again, "I was joking too."

"Thank god."

"I'll see you soon."

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at Haley through his laptop screen. He stared at her for a few minutes, just watching her walk to her closet and stare at it.

'Yes, I would like to remove this software,' he finally pressed. Things sure won't be the same without her this way.

* * *

She knocked on his door straightening out her clothes. 

"Hey-" she was cut by a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back eagerly. They only broke apart when breathing became a necessity.

"Just so I wouldn't have that much of an urge to kiss you during the movie," he smiled at her as he let her in.

She laughed, "Well let's hope you last."

Nathan pointed towards his couch as Haley sat down.

"You look great," he looked her up and down.

"Thanks," she blushed. "So what movie are we watching?"

Nathan took the DVD cover from the table near his TV.

"Oh yeay!" Haley clapped.

"You've seen it?"

Haley shook her head, "No, but I've always wanted to. I heard it's good."

"Yeah, I heard that too," Nathan popped in the DVD and walked to the kitchen area to get the popcorn bowl.

About an hour and a half later, Haley's head was rested on Nathan's lap and they were both watching the movie intently; Nathan stroking her hair from time to time, and Haley smiling at the gesture.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare blame this on me!" one of the characters yelled.

Haley stiffened. Nathan looked down at her and back to the screen.

"You're the reason for this mess! It's all your fault!"

_"I'm sick of this. You think you're the only one sacrificing something for this relationship? Do you know how many times I blew off my friends so I can hang out with you? And for what? For you to tell me that you don't have time," he started yelling._

Haley closed her eyes tightly but it didn't help. She was shaking and images of Kyle flashed before her.

_"I didn't tell them anything!" Kyle yelled. She fell silent. "I let them believe whatever they wanted to believe. Now if it bothered you so much you should have said something. Wouldn't that just solve every problem? You tell me and stay downstairs. Then you wouldn't do whatever you did upstairs to piss off Aundrea and Brooke. And don't even go there telling me you did nothing and my friends were again horrible to you for no reason while you were again the pitiful victim. How many times do you think I'll fall for that act...?"_

She tried calming herself down by taking deep breaths. Nothing helped. She clung to Nathan.

He looked down at her again, "Haley?"

She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	38. Chapter 38

**So I began writing this chapter today and then I went babysitting and their internet wasn't working so I had all this time to work on the chapter (I brought it on a USB) lol… and it's actually a lot longer than I anticipated (since I had all this free time!) so consider yourselves lucky! Here is Chapter 38! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 38**_

"Haley?"

She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked wide-eyed when he saw her tear-stained face.

She nodded as she wiped her tears away, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're really not."

"I am," she tried laughing. "God, I'm such an emotional sap when I watch movies," she covered. She didn't want to tell Nathan about Kyle yelling at her. It wasn't a big deal.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. He knew it wasn't true. For the first time he realized what this truly was; this and everything else in their relationship. She was scared to get him mad and she was terrified of him yelling at her. He didn't notice before because he wasn't looking or trying to understand. It was all remains of Kyle. And it seemed like although she was over Kyle, she wouldn't be over some things like the screaming.

Nathan was looking at her as she continued watching. He stroked her hair gently. He couldn't watch it anymore without completely shutting it down and thinking about the girl that he unknowingly harmed so greatly.

Of course the screaming and yelling would have a lasting affect. How stupid could he be to think otherwise? He hadn't even realized it had affected her the way it had until he finally connected the dots. She couldn't bear to hear people raising their voices and that's why she started to shake when she saw the two characters going at it. It reminded her of when Kyle yelled at her. He just knew it.

"That was good," Haley smiled up at Nathan as he snapped out of his daze.

"What was good?" Nathan asked confused.

"The movie," Haley giggled; her head still in his lap.

"Oh," Nathan looked to the screen for a second and then back at Haley. "Yeah, yeah, it was-was good."

"Nathan, were you not paying attention?" Haley laughed.

"I was," Nathan said. "Just not to the movie."

"Then what were you paying attention to?"

"You."

"Oh really?" Haley kinked up her eye-brow.

Nathan nodded. "I couldn't concentrate on the movie knowing that you were right here and I wasn't allowed to kiss you," he lied.

"Well," Haley sat up so she was facing him. "You can definitely kiss me now."

"Yeah, well you see, that's the thing. The whole 'I'm not allowed to' thing was a huge turn-on and now that I can, it just seems like a waste."

Haley's eyes widened, "A waste, eh?"

Nathan nodded.

"Okay," Haley pulled herself towards him. "So you wouldn't want to spend the next hour making-out because what's the point, right?" she whispered as she got even closer to him, her lips inches from his.

"Well now that you say it that way," Nathan smiled ready for the next amazing hour.

Haley shook her head, "No, now that I think about it, it does seem like a waste." She backed away.

"Oh I don't think so," Nathan grabbed her face and turned it to his as he placed a searing kiss on her lips.

* * *

"I see you and Nathan aren't on smooth sailing," Aundrea sat down, in their chemistry class.

"Not at all actually, everything is great," Haley looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh really?" Haley nodded. "Then why did I see you pushing him away when he tried to kiss you on Friday?" she questioned.

Haley remained silent. She didn't have any reason to tell Aundrea a thing. She looked back at her book.

"Choke,"

"Excuse me?" Haley looked up from her book again.

"You heard me: choke!" Aundrea repeated. "You think you're little Miss Perfect with your grades and all the teachers love you and the perfect friends and the perfect boyfriend. I've got just one thing to say to that- choke."

"Aundrea, it was one quiz if you're still obsessing about the English quiz from Friday," Haley said. "It's not like you haven't done better than me in other assignments." Haley stopped, realizing what she was doing, "Wait, I don't need to be making you feel better. I work hard for my grades, the teachers don't love me, I've lost my friends there for a while and I'm sorry you're upset that my boyfriend just so happens to be your ex. Sorry you're having a bad day but I did absolutely nothing to you. I was prepared for that quiz, that's all."

_Right, did absolutely nothing. She's what's standing in the way of what I want_, Aundrea thought. She was getting the teachers' love back, her grades were shooting up, and because of_ her_ their little group was broken up.

Aundrea looked at Haley angrily and then she started getting prepared for the class.

Haley just sighed and looked back to her book.

"Haley!"

She looked up at Mr. Evans, "Yes?"

"Could you possibly come and help me with something?"

Haley nodded as she closed her book, looked at Aundrea and walked to her teacher. It was two teachers that just needed help. It didn't mean anything.

* * *

"Nate! Get your ass over here!" Cooper smiled as he signaled his nephew to come closer.

"Hey Coop," Nathan closed the door behind him and sat across from his Uncle.

"Again with the off-campus lunch? Where's the food?"

Nathan shook his head, "I cut out early. I wasn't in the mood."

"Okay," Cooper nodded. He didn't object to it. Hell, when he was in high school he was more out of class than in.

"Actually, I have to talk to you," Nathan confessed.

"Okay, shoot," Cooper took a beer from his mini-fridge.

"Well you know Haley and I are together and," Nathan sighed. "I just realized something about her."

"She's a lesbian?"

"What?" Nathan looked confusedly at his uncle.

"Never mind. That happened to me once. It was crazy weird but it doesn't matter. Go on."

"Anyway, I think I should start out by telling you that when Haley was dating Kyle, well towards the end of their relationship," Nathan stopped to breath in, "it, well, it wasn't heaven."

Cooper nodded. "What relationship is? Especially near the end."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" Cooper leaned forward. _What the hell was Nathan talking about?_

"Kyle, well, he used to-" _God damn it! Why was this so hard?_ "He used to yell at her."

Cooper's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell him to stop?"

Nathan remained silent for a moment. "I-I was the one that told him to do it."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Cooper, please, I know it was stupid but I didn't know- I didn't know it would…" Nathan trailed off. "Look, I didn't come for you to yell at me. I came for help and suggestions."

"Suggestions? Nathan, the only thing I understand from you now is that you're a dumbass with no common sense!"

"Just let me explain, would you?" Nathan begged.

Cooper leaned back once more as he shook his head not believing this. "Just say what you have to say."

Nathan breathed deeply. "We were sitting in my house watching a movie and the characters on-screen were yelling at each other, and she was absolutely terrified. She was shaking, clutching to me, and everything. And then when I asked her if she was okay she tried to play it out as if she wasn't scared but she was just like that always in movies." He finished his little story as he looked at Cooper for a reply.

Cooper remained silent just staring at his nephew.

After an uneasy silence, Nathan couldn't take it anymore, "Cooper, please just say something."

"Say something," he laughed. "What do you want me to tell you?! Not only have you destroyed this girl, invaded her privacy and broke her heart but now you scarred her for life! She was verbally abused! Do you know where that leaves people? The people that are involved in that sort of relationship are left thinking something is wrong with _them_."

"I didn't know that's how it would be, I swear. I mean she's just- she's- scared of getting me mad, she agrees with me way too often and way too quickly, and she cares too much of what _I think._ She actually asked me if she was allowed to hang out with her friends. When I asked her why she asked she told me that she just didn't want me mad."

"To prevent a fight, of course," Cooper nodded. "Does she seem self-conscious?"

Nathan stopped to think about it, "I guess. Yeah, she actually does now that I think about it."

Cooper sighed, "This is all on you, man."

"I know," Nathan leaned back in his chair. "And I don't know what to do."

"Well you have to be one hundred percent sure before we do anything."

"We?" Nathan questioned. "You're actually going to help me?"

Cooper nodded, "Fixing up your screw-ups. Ones you shouldn't have made in the first place but you have nevertheless."

* * *

"She's upstairs, Nathan," Lydia smiled after greeting him.

"Thanks Mrs. James," he smiled as he went up the stairs to Haley's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"One second, Nathan!" she called. The door opened up after a few seconds. "Sorry," she smiled at him.

"That's what you're wearing?" he questioned.

Haley looked down at her dress, "You're right, I should change." She started closing the door.

"No! I was just going to say that you look too hot and I won't be able to walk with you through that fair without getting extremely jealous from all the guys that will be looking at you."

Haley blushed, "Thanks Nathan, that's sweet."

She was definitely too concerned with his opinion. He could almost bet that before Kyle started with the yelling she would just answer with a 'you don't like it? Too bad!' It was just horrible that she changed because of it.

"So are you ready?" Nathan smiled down at her as he offered her his hand.

She nodded as she took his hand in hers.

"So I hope you don't mind if I hit whoever looks at you tonight," Nathan joked.

"Sure," Haley giggled. "You can do that."

They started down the stairs. "Bye mom, bye dad," Haley called. "I'll be back at one?"

"Try twelve," her dad said. "And Nathan, don't try anything with her that I wouldn't approve of."

"Okay, Mr. James," Nathan laughed.

"And that starts with holding her hand."

Nathan let go of Haley's hand immediately, "Sorry Sir."

"From all the guys that the girls' brought home it seems that Nathan here is the first one that actually fell for that one," Jimmy laughed.

"Oh dad," Haley rolled her eyes.

"Have fun."

"Could I please stay out until one? PLEASE!" Haley begged.

"Twelve thirty," Jimmy negotiated.

"Two."

"One thirty."

"Deal!" Haley smiled. "Let's go, Nate, before he changes his mind." Haley grabbed his hand and dragged him out the house.

"Jimmy, you do realize you let her stay out later then she initially requested," Lydia informed her husband.

"Yep," he nodded. "But it's still earlier than any of her sisters stayed out until."

* * *

Nathan opened the car door for Haley as she got out. She really did look gorgeous. She wore a white halter top dress that flowed perfectly and showed her every curve. Her hair was up in a perfect ponytail and her make-up was kept to a minimum.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Nathan asked her as he locked the car and held Haley's hand.

"How about we buy tickets?" Haley offered while laughing.

"That would make perfect sense."

"Yes, it would," she smiled.

They walked to the ticket-booth and stood in line just looking around.

"Sixty tickets please," Nathan said.

"Sixty?" Haley giggles. "I doubt we're each going to go over thirty."

"Thirty for me and thirty for you," Nathan explained.

"Nathan, I don't want you paying for me."

"Oh come on," he laughed. "There's absolutely no reason why I shouldn't."

"Kyle," Haley said as she pulled a twenty dollar bill and was about to hand it to the guy when she felt Nathan stop her with his hand.

"Haley, I don't let girls pay, it's just my thing," he informed her; his hand still on hers.

"Nathan, I really don't want-"

"Please," he requested.

She looked down to the ground as he paid for both of them. He handed her thirty tickets as they walked away.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head. "Look at me," he raised his voice.

She immediately looked up at him, "I'm not mad."

She was definitely scared of angering him by how quickly she replied once he had raised his voice at her. He didn't want to do it but that was the only way to make sure she really was affected by the yelling.

"You can pay me back if you want," he smiled at her. "It's just my thing but if you want me to bend the rule, I will."

"It's fine, I don't mind. I mean I'd rather I would pay but you already have so it really doesn't matter."

"You sure? Because I don't mind."

"Nathan, if it's your thing then it's fine. You don't have to bend your rule, I'll just bend mine."

"It doesn't have to be like that if you don't want to. Just pay me back."

"Do you want me to pay you back?"

"I want you to do whatever you want to do. But I just want you to think about this, if you keep trying to make everything different than the way it is with Kyle then in a sense you're comparing us to the way you were with him. So if the only reason you want to pay is because of Kyle then try to refrain from that."

Haley looked at him and nodded. "Fine, your treat then," she smiled. "Where to first?"

"You choose," he put his arm around her shoulder.

She looked around, "Do you think all the town is here?" She laughed.

"Most of them," Nathan chuckled. "At least the teenagers."

"Okay, how about we just walk through the Fair and stop when we feel like we want to do something?"

"Sounds good."

They started walking and looking at all the booths.

"I'll win you a prize by the end of the night," Nathan promised.

Haley giggled, "We'll see."

"I will!"

"I never said I don't believe you."

"But your doubting my ability," Nathan chuckled.

"I'm not."

"Just for your doubt and you lying to me, I'll get you two."

"Nathan, I don't need you wasting your tickets in a certain booth just to get me something."

"Did anyone say I wouldn't get you the prize on my first try?"

Haley laughed again.

"You insulted me, Hales," Nathan pouted.

"Oh Nathan, it's not that. It's just- well, who actually wins a prize in the first try?"

Nathan looked around, "Me." He grabbed her arm and walked quickly to a certain booth.

"Nathan, slow down."

He stopped her in a basketball booth. "Two tickets please."

Nathan handed him the tickets. "Start checking out the prizes, Hales."

Haley shook her head, laughing. He was so cocky sometimes.

The man pressed a button as the basketballs came towards Nathan on the machine as he started picking them up and one by one made them into the basket as the basket itself moved forward and backwards.

"Have you decided which one you wanted?" Nathan questioned as he just grabbed each basketball and effortlessly made each shot.

"Wouldn't talking to me make you lose your concentration?" she asked.

"Talking to you?" Nathan looked at her as he shot another basket. "No, doesn't bother me."

After about twenty more the game stopped and Nathan got to pick a prize. "Haley?"

She laughed. "How about that teddy bear?"

"Why not the biggest one?" She shrugged. "We'll take the biggest one."

"Nathan! It's supposed to be my choice," she complained.

"And you don't want the biggest one?"

"Where the hell am I going to put it?"

"Good point. Just pick one."

"That pink one right there," Haley pointed at a medium-sized bear.

"You can choose one other medium one or two other small ones."

"Oh," Haley looked at the teddy-bears. "That blue one."

The guy handed Haley both teddy-bears as she handed the blue one to Nathan. "Why are you giving me this one? What am I going to do with a teddy-bear?"

"Keep it somewhere safe," she smirked.

"How about you keep it somewhere safe for me?" he offered.

"Are you embarrassed to have a teddy-bear in you're apartment, Nathan Scott?"

"I just don't need one in my apartment," he clarified.

Haley gave the teddy bear a kiss and then gave it back to Nathan, "Think of me."

Nathan smiled as he took the teddy-bear from her. _How cute was she?_

"You're remarkable; did anyone ever tell you that?"

She shook her head, "No. You're the first."

He put his arm around her waist as they continued walking.

"How about that water gun thing? You know, where you shoot water at a target and your ship, or whatever, advances."

"I'm up for that," Nathan agreed as the two walked to the booth and paid their tickets.

"Ready, set, go!"

Nathan and Haley started shooting the water at their targets.

"Yes!" Haley said excitedly when her boat was advancing farther than Nathan's.

"Oh I don't think so; a girl will not beat me!"

"Oh, so it has to be like that, I see," Haley laughed as she continued shooting the water.

"Just like that," Nathan said as he turned around and started squirting water at her.

"NATHAN!" Haley giggled.

"Sir! Keep the gun pointed at the game and not at your friend."

Nathan chuckled as they both returned to the game. "Girlfriend, by the way."

Because of Nathan's little show they didn't get a prize. "I can't believe you got me wet!" Haley looked at her boyfriend. "And not to mention I'm wearing white."

"You mean clear," Nathan smirked.

"Well, thanks to you," she looked at her dress. It wasn't that soaked since he just squirted her for a few seconds.

"Ferris Wheel?" Nathan offered.

Haley nodded as they grabbed each others hands and walked to the line.

"I don't like wearing clear," Haley complained. "I mean that's why I wear clothes and not just walk around naked."

"Well isn't that too bad?" Nathan smirked.

"Haha, funny."

"And just so you know, I've been tempted to hit quite a few guys since we came over here considering every guy we've passed has checked you out."

The guy before them turned around and stared at Haley, "I don't blame them."

"Do you want me to hit you, Vegas?" Nathan looked at his friend from the basketball team.

"If that's what you want to do. But I'm just complimenting your girl."

Nathan chuckled. "Get back to _your _girl."

Vegas smirked as he turned back around and paid his tickets as he and his date got on the ride.

"Haley, your dress is drying up," he laughed when he saw she was looking at the water stain.

"I wouldn't have to worry about it if it weren't for you," Haley giggled.

They paid the tickets and went on the Ferris Wheel, "Are you at least having a good time?"

She nodded, "The best." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

"Oh, wow," Haley looked down. "We're not even up there and it's already high."

"No it's not," Nathan laughed.

"Umm hmm, it is," Haley looked straight ahead but since that didn't help she decided to just close her eyes. "Nathan, what if we fall and die?"

"We're not going to fall and die," Nathan assured her. "Just open your eyes and look at me."

She turned her head to his after opening her eyes.

He leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. She immediately forgot of how high they were and got lost in the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips as she opened them up to give him easy access to slide his tongue into her mouth.

They broke apart to just stare into each other's eyes. "Are you always afraid of falling from somewhere high?"

"I'm not afraid of heights I'm just afraid of falling," Haley giggled.

"Like that time we were on the tree."

"Yeah, like then."

They remained quiet.

"The stars are beautiful."

"The only stars I see, are in your eyes," he smiled.

"Are you always this perfect?"

He shook his head, "Far from."

"Well I don't believe that."

"You should," he guaranteed.

"Nathan Scott, you're destroying the mood! Just shut up and kiss me." She pulled his lips to hers for another kiss.

What seemed like a few short minutes later they heard a man clear his throat as they broke apart to realize they were back on the ground.

"I swear we need a sign that says 'no making out'," the old man said grumpily.

Nathan and Haley went off and once they were out of earshot they started laughing.

"He needs to go home to sleep."

"Did you see the seven year old that was standing there with her dad?" Haley laughed. "I swear that little kids have seen me make-out way too often."

"Do you want to make a deal?" Nathan asked after looking around.

"Okay," Haley laughed. "What is it?"

"Well, like I promised, I'm getting extremely jealous of all these guys staring at you. So how about each time I see a guy looking at you I get to make out with you. It will a, make me feel better, b, make them realize your off-limits, and c, keep me from smacking the living daylights out of whoever it is that's looking at you."

"Sure," she giggled, "deal." How many guys were actually looking at her anyway?

Nathan leaned over for a kiss.

"Hey! What is this? Early payment?" she laughed.

Nathan signaled towards a guy that was near one of the booths, obviously staring at her. "Lay one on me, James."

Haley gave Nathan a gentle kiss. "Since it's just the beginning," she smirked.

"Oh you know it; many guys will be staring at you."

_Psht, yeah right,_ she thought.

He put his arm around her and they started walking. "Haley?"

"Nathan?" she said as she looked at her feet.

"You owe me another kiss," he said. "Two actually… no wait, three. Never mind, scratch that, four."

"What?" Haley looked up at him laughing.

"One, near the bumper cars; two, next to the booth to the left; and three and four in the line for the Fortune Teller. Oh wait, there we go, number five in the booth to our right."

"Oh god damn," Haley sighed as Nathan laughed. She turned to Nathan and put her arms around his neck, "how about I just make out with you for a very long time instead?"

"That sounds good," Nathan smirked as she pulled her face to his.

She didn't know it yet; but by the end of the night, her lips would be hurting very much.

* * *

**A/N: review please! **


	39. Chapter 39

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the wait! You guys have NO idea! I was packing over the weekend (since we're moving back to Israel) and sadly we packed our computer as well. So now I'm pretty much waiting for every opportunity my dad lets me use his laptop so I can write. So enough of my ramble! Something in this chapter is pretty huge… I mean I've had it planned since around chapter ten… so I hope it turned out fine. This is dedicated to Christy for getting me through my writer's block! So here is the much awaited chapter 39.**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 39**_

Nathan stared at his alarm clock: two forty-seven. He let out a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to go to sleep. How could he? Haley was broken and it was all his fault. He had to take action but he just didn't know what to do.

He felt this sense of responsibility. He had to help her get past Kyle. It if wasn't for the sake of being with him then it was so she could move on and be stronger; the way she was before.

She didn't deserve the yelling and he couldn't even remember why he decided to go that route. When she lost Lucas, or really Lucas lost her, that was exactly what he had wanted and he just wanted to finish her off. He didn't know he'd feel like this.

How could he be so arrogant and selfish? This was all to hurt his brother, never really to hurt Haley. And now she was scarred for life because of something that could have easily been avoided.

It was one thing to break her heart but scarred- scarred. Would she ever be completely over it? He had to find a way she would be. Making her laugh and smile wouldn't help her get over her fear of people yelling at her or upsetting them. Being concerned with everyone's opinion and trying to please whoever seemed to disagree was no way to keep living.

* * *

He felt her tiny hands on his eyes as he smiled. "How are you Hales?"

"How did you know it was me?" she pouted as he turned around to look at her.

"Because I could feel you were on your toes trying to reach my eyes," Nathan laughed and was extremely surprised when she kissed him. "What happened to no PDA? Not that I object," he quickly added the last part.

"I'm done comparing, or contrasting in my case, our relationship to the one I had with Kyle. It's over, so why stress over it?"

He gave her a smile. Maybe she was done comparing but he knew that her body and mind were still scared to death of upsetting and angering anyone.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way because now I can kiss you all I want," Nathan stroked her cheek before placing a heated kiss on her lips.

Haley beamed at his reaction as she quickly kissed him back. They continued kissing until hearing a very unwanted bell ring.

"Ugh," Nathan groaned in annoyance as Haley looked at him and started to giggle.

"I'll see you afterward, Nathan," she smiled as she started to walk away.

"I'll kiss you later!" he yelled after her.

"I hope so," she smirked as she turned around and walked to her Musical Theory class.

* * *

Haley walked to her seat after noticing Peyton wasn't in hers and was surprised when she saw Peyton talking with their teacher. She looked at the blonde, confused, as she took a seat. When has Peyton ever talked to the teacher?

She decided to let it go as she took out a notebook and when she looked up she saw an approaching Peyton.

"Peyton," Haley laughed, "you better get to your seat, the class is about to start!"

"You're right," Peyton nodded as she sat down in the empty chair to the left of Haley.

"Peyton," she looked at her friend shocked. "That seat's Natalie's."

"Not anymore it's not."

"How did you manage to switch seats?" Haley smirked.

"I told her that I can't concentrate sitting away from you and that when you asked to move it was because we were having a minor disagreement about your stupidity."

"Peyton!"

"I'm just kidding!" she laughed.

"Well I'm glad we're back sitting together because the class without you is not the same."

"Word," Peyton agreed. "I mean the class without you, not without me."

They both laughed as the class started.

* * *

"I saw you kissing him," Lucas said as soon as Haley sat down.

"Well duh! He's her boyfriend," Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Haley giggled as she looked at Lucas.

"I'm just saying, don't you think it's a little too soon to be kissing?"

"We haven't kissed for the first few weeks and he didn't even make a move. Until that heavenly time in the rain where…" she trailed off after noticing she was talking to Lucas. "And since then we've been kissing."

Peyton grinned remembering Haley telling her about the kiss. "It was heavenly, wasn't it? I mean in the rain and just you two."

"Umm hmm," Haley beamed just thinking about the memory.

"Would you two mind? Just because Mouth is out today doesn't mean you two should be having this girl-talk."

"We haven't even started our girl-talk, Lucas," Peyton smirked as she leaned over to kiss Lucas.

"And now that Mouth isn't here I really don't want to have to be the third-wheel with you two making out and all," Haley shuddered. "Gross."

* * *

"Take out your homework please!" Miss Ferrell requested as everyone took out their math homework. "Number one, anyone?"

Many people raised their hands as Miss Ferrell called on the students.

"Now, who actually went ahead and answered the extra problems?"

Haley and Aundrea raised their hands.

"Okay, number 50-"

They both called out the answer.

The class laughed as Miss Ferrell only smiled, "How about fifty-"

They did the same thing only tried to answer quicker than before to beat the other.

"How many extra problems did you two answer?" Miss Ferrell chuckled.

"Twenty Five," Haley replied proudly.

"Thirty Two," Aundrea answered.

"Liar!" Haley called out.

"I am not!" Aundrea turned to Haley.

"There are only thirty problems, you idiot!"

"Well if you're such a genius why didn't you answer all thirty?!"

"Because I didn't have time!"

"Let me guess, Nathan come by and fill you up?"

"HEY!" Miss Ferrell called. "It's time to stop."

"No! But you should know," Haley replied to Aundrea.

"That's it!" she said to the two. "Detention- tomorrow morning."

Haley looked at Aundrea, flushed. _Detention?!_

"Now look what you did," Aundrea said accusingly.

"Miss Jones!"

"Sorry," she looked down at her desk and decided to keep silent.

* * *

"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked when he saw her advancing towards her bus.

"Detention tomorrow morning," she said pissed.

"Great! So now I have one from you too?" Nathan smirked. "Though I'm thinking the detention with you should be a lot better."

"_I_ have detention tomorrow morning, with Aundrea," she added the last part.

"Oh… bad," Nathan looked at her apologetically. "What would get two angels to get detention?"

"You think she's an angel?" Haley asked wide-eyed.

"I meant behavior-wise in school and all," Nathan said quickly.

Haley rolled her eyes as she turned back around and started towards her bus.

"Haley!"

"I'm sorry," she turned back to him. "I'm just pissed. You don't deserve my attitude."

There she went again with the apologizing. "You can be pissed at me."

"But why be pissed if I don't have to?" Haley shrugged. "We fought, just to answer your question. It was just shooting comebacks at each other."

"Did she yell?"

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Never mind," Nathan tried to play it off.

"We didn't yell," Haley decided to answer him. Why would he ask something like that?

"Well detention isn't that bad," Nathan smirked. "Just try to refrain from throwing spitballs at her. Once I did that to another guy that was in detention with me because I was beyond bored and I ended up tripling my detention time."

Haley laughed, "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," Nathan smirked. "You need a ride home?"

Haley turned around to her bus. "Uh, sure, why not? But just don't ask to come in because I should really do my homework."

"Deal," Nathan agreed as he put his arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards his car.

* * *

When Haley came in, an hour early, she came right with Aundrea. They walked through the door.

"Take your seats, ladies," Miss Ferrell said as the girls did just that. They each walked to the seat they had according to the classroom seating chart.

"Now," Miss Ferrell stood up to get a better look at the two. "Although competition is usually a good thing, which I support, you two need to learn when to back down. I don't need my students going at each other. Keep your personal business outside of the classroom, please, as it is obvious this little competition of yours, due to your classroom display, is a lot more than just about grades." With this Miss Ferrell walked back behind her desk and sat down as she picked up a stack of papers and started to grade them.

Aundrea and Haley both took breaths and then got incredibly annoyed when they heard the other doing the same.

Haley reached for her back just as she heard Miss Ferrell, "Haley and Aundrea, no reading. Just sit in silence."

Haley and Aundrea looked at each other. _Great! So she's copying my actions, now._ Haley knew it wasn't true as obviously she wasn't the only person in the world that enjoyed reading. But Aundrea was probably pulling out one of those crummy teen fictions that girls see as their bibles. She giggled.

"And what's so funny, James?" Aundrea turned around annoyed.

"Could you two please stay silent? This is detention and a minute hasn't even passed."

"Sorry," Aundrea turned around, but not before shooting Haley the evil-eye.

Haley decided to try to go to sleep as she rested her head in her arms after placing them across the desk. After about a minute she put her head up and stared at the clock.

_Just think of something, Haley, _she told herself. _Umm… okay, Nathan. _She smiled as he was the first thing that popped into her head. She replayed their moments together. _How lucky am I that I get him after being heartbroken? He actually cares and isn't with me for the reasons that some guys were in relationships for… yet. _Haley put her hand to her head. _Why do I always have to do that? Always having doubts and never just letting myself be completely happy? Why can't I just believe true happiness exists and it's in my life?_ She truly didn't know.

The reason, of course, would be clear to anyone who knew the whole story; someone like Nathan. The reason she couldn't believe she was happy was because the last time she was truly happy everything came crashing down in her life. That's why she couldn't believe it; she wouldn't. And she didn't even know this thing- this barrier- existed.

Haley looked back at the clock and sighed, _only two minutes passed. This truly is torture._

"Enjoying your detention, Miss James?" Miss Ferrell smiled at her student.

"Do we have to be here for half an hour?" Aundrea cut in.

"An hour actually," Miss Ferrell corrected and then went back to grading the stack.

Aundrea and Haley looked at each other, wide-eyed. Why the hell were they stuck there for an hour? They didn't do anything!

"But the time is not passing," Aundrea told Miss Ferrell as if she cared.

"Oh yes it is," she looked down at her watch. "It's been ten seconds since you just asked that."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"How about you seek advice from your best-friend, Haley?" Miss Ferrell said without lifting her head.

"Okay, BFF, what should I do?" Aundrea rolled her eyes.

"Die," Haley replied simply as she drew little circles on her desk with her finger. _Why the hell can't we have anything on our desks?_

"After you," Aundrea responded as she started playing with her hair.

"Funny," Haley said sarcastically looking back at the clock. Damn, Aundrea was right, time wasn't passing.

"Why would you even let us talk if you won't let us read?" Aundrea questioned Miss Ferrell after a few seconds of silence.

"Because it's nice to hear students not cursing at each other; even if they are wishing the death on the other."

Haley looked around the room and read over all the posters. She then looked back at the clock and saw that no time has passed.

"Is that clock broken?" Haley questioned.

Miss Ferrell looked up at the clock, "No, it's working fine."

"No, it's really not," Aundrea bitched as she continued playing with her hair.

God, Aundrea was such a Barbie doll. Haley rolled her eyes as she decided to stare at the clock.

She watched as the seconds' needle on the clock seemed to go backwards.

After staring at the clock for what seemed like eternity, her eyes started to water. She blinked a few times and continued staring at the clock. How could Nathan put up with this several times a week?

Nathan was right though; spitballs seemed quite tempting.

Haley decided to imagine herself taking out a straw and creating paper balls to spit at Aundrea. _Hell, maybe we'll just put all the people that ever annoyed me in the past and pretend to spit at all of them. Okay, Jill from Preschool who took the last cookie after I asked for it; Holly from first grade for putting sand down my shirt during recess; John for teasing me in fourth grade when I couldn't make a stupid basket during gym; Erin for bullying me during middle school; Taylor for, well, being Taylor; and lastly, Aundrea for being a major byotch. Yep, all of them in line just ready to be spit on would pretty much be awesome._

_How about I just imagine people I _like_ here in the detention room? 'Hey Lucas! How are you?' she imagined her best friend sitting next to her. 'I'm great! I'm in detention… why wouldn't I be?' oh Lucas, even in my daydreams you're sarcastic. 'Well I'm having a pretty crummy time. How about you beat Aundrea for me?' Lucas wouldn't beat a girl just because she asked him but imagining him saying yes would have to be enough and definitely allowed. 'Sure. Punch her in the face or stomach?' _Haley stopped to consider where she would like Lucas to punch Aundrea. _'Anywhere as long as she starts crying. Maybe send her to her deathbed.' Lucas' nodded, 'Anything for you, Hales.'_

Haley decided to stop as talking to herself started to freak her out. She wouldn't want Aundrea dead or even to be beaten by her best friend but she just wanted the girl out of her life. There was just something she hated about the girl. She could handle competition but Aundrea was just a pain in the ass.

Haley looked back at the clock as she saw about six minutes have passed. She sighed as she returned to her thoughts.

* * *

"Save me!" Haley leapt dramatically to Peyton.

"Why?" Peyton giggled as she sat next to Haley.

"Do you know how detention is? I'm sure it resembles death in a way. And now, I have to go through my classes after that horrible horrible experience!"

"I thought you liked school."

"I do, but I just want to go to sleep now! I'm exhausted and the time wouldn't pass! I mean time was actually going backwards! Peyton, don't you dare laugh at me, I'm being dead serious. I looked at the clock and saw we had ten more minutes to go and when I looked back at it like a minute later it was twenty minutes until freedom!"

"Just hallucinations," Peyton chuckled. "Detention does that to you sometimes. What did you do?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I mean I just sat there and did-"

"Nothing?" Peyton guessed.

"Yeah," Haley said frustrated. "How did you know?"

"Because you said it."

"I did?"

"Don't act dumb, Hales. I'm the blonde."

"Great, so now I'm traumatized."

Peyton laughed again. "You'll be cured by the end of the day," she smirked.

* * *

Nathan stared at her across the quad. He was hiding behind a poll and wasn't even in the mood to sit with Jayme and Zach. She looked perfect. Anyone who would have seen her would think she was feeling great and in the best mood. But no one knew how broken she was; no-one. And that's why he had to do something.

He couldn't stop thinking about it and knew that when he would get home that's all he'd be doing; thinking about her and what he did to her.

He sighed as he just continued to look.

---

Haley giggled after telling her friends her conversations with herself.

"I wish I had detention," Mouth chuckled. "I want to dream up conversations with you guys."

"Well I blame boredness on the insanity of most."

"Did I actually say I'd jump off a cliff with you?" Peyton giggled hysterically.

"Yeah, but you said we had to wait until it was dark outside for effect," Haley smirked.

"Peyton, you're crazy even in dreams," Lucas laughed.

"I'm not the one that said I'd kill a girl by beating her up in her daydream!" Peyton shut back.

"May we not forget the fact that I was locked in the AV closet for two hours and came out with tattoos over my entire body," Mouth added as the gang burst out laughing.

"What?! I was bored. This was the only thing that entertained me."

"But why would Mouth have a tattoo that says 'frogs are purple' on his left arm?"

Haley shrugged. "Because purple is a nice color?" she guessed.

"Well I'm glad something good came out of that hour of torture," Lucas picked up his sandwich.

"Are you kidding? I was dying to get out of there! But I have to admit, it was pretty comical."

* * *

Haley got home and started on her homework right away. She knew it would take her many hours to finish as her teachers doubled on the homework.

After about half an hour her phone rang. She smiled as she was just looking for an excuse to take a break.

"Hello?"

"Now, really tell me what's going on," the voice warned.

"Peyton?" Haley laughed.

"Damn, I never get away with it."

"Try a lower voice next time," Haley offered. "What's up?"

"Looking for an excuse to not start my homework and you seemed like the perfect one."

"That's such a coincidence as I was looking for an excuse too. I mean I'm looking ahead at about seven hours of homework now and it's not looking too promising."

"Ouch. That does suck. I'm looking at about two and a half and I'm just being lazy."

"Two and a half? I wish!"

"Well you shouldn't have taken those classes."

"What are classes without a challenge?"

"School."

The two laughed.

Haley got up from her seat and lay on her bed. She just needed a rest. Talking to Peyton was a great break which she couldn't pass on. What are a few extra minutes, anyway?

* * *

Haley lowered the textbook that was on her lap and looked up as she had just heard the door to her room open. "Nathan!" she said excitedly.

"You know, I've been thinking about this a lot and I've come to a conclusion," Nathan started right away.

"Okay," Haley looked at him weirdly.

"Yell at me," he finally looked into her eyes as he stopped pacing in front of her bed.

"What?" utter confusion evident her voice.

"Yell at me," he repeated.

Haley laughed. "Nathan, I don't want to yell at you."

"Haley, please," he begged.

"No," she deadpanned.

"God damn it, Haley! Just yell at me," he shouted.

"I don't want to! Can you please stop yelling at me?!"

"And what if I want to?!" he continued in the same tone of voice still screaming.

"Just don't, Nathan! STOP!" she pleaded, tears already in her eyes as she began to raise her voice at him.

"I'm not going to stop yelling! Don't tell me what the hell to do! I'll do whatever I please!"

"This is what you want to do? You want to yell at me?!" she now full-out screamed back.

"Yes!"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Who cares?!"

"I care! Just because you had a rough day doesn't give you the right to take it out on me! You told me you cared for me and that you wouldn't hurt me," she thought of Kyle, "show it, Nathan! Talk to me and don't use the way I feel for you to beat me down! It hurts! You have no idea how it hurts," she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Nathan fell silent at her speech but as soon as he saw her completely break-down he was by her side in an instant; her head on his chest and his hands soothingly stroking her hair. He held her in his arms and just let her cry.

"Don't be afraid to fight back, Hales. You don't deserve to be hurting," he continued to comfort her.

"Don't ever yell at me again," Haley whispered after a few minutes.

"I won't," he promised as she continued to lie in his arms, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: big surprise?… review please!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey! I'm, again, sorry for the wait. Your reviews are awesome so please keep them up because they mean the world to me! I'm trying to get on the computer as much as I can, I swear. I think maybe this week I could sneak on some more (with my dad's and sister's permission… (sigh)). And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Best Friend, Becky: I love you girlie, more than life itself, and I sure hope you know that! So without further ado… here's chapter 40 (It's pretty big :P-content wise): **

* * *

**For All You're Worth**

**Chapter 40**

Nathan opened his front door to see Haley standing there. It was clear she had been crying. "Haley, what are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if we just talk?" her arms were across her chest and it was obvious that she has been considering whether she should have really come.

"Yeah sure," he nodded. "Come in."

He closed the door after her. "Do you want to sit down? My room, the coach," he offered.

She shrugged.

"Well I need to make sure my computer's closed anyway, so let's just go to my room." She nodded as she followed him to his room. He closed his laptop and set it aside as he looked at her expecting her to start talking.

She sat Indian-style facing him as he did the same. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded silently. "Can I ask you something?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sure."

"How did you find out about- about me and yelling? I mean I didn't even know it affected me like that."

He looked into her eyes for a second before responding, "We were watching that movie, remember? That's when I noticed."

Haley nodded as she looked down at her hands. She finally looked up at him after about a minute, "Kyle used to yell at me if you haven't figured that out."

"Yeah, I kind of did."

"How?"

"Well it couldn't have been your parents because you seem to be close to them and your friends don't seem like they would."

"So Kyle didn't tell you himself?"

Nathan shook his head. He wasn't really lying, but he felt horrible about not telling her the complete truth.

"Well it only started when we were way into the relationship," Haley explained. "But it wasn't his fault. I mean I deser-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Were you going to say that you deserved it?" Nathan asked her.

She nodded slowly. "I mean he was right most of the time and I should've stopped being so selfish and he had every right to be mad at me."

"Okay, stop right there," Nathan told her firmly. "He had no right in yelling at you and you weren't, I'm sure you weren't, selfish. No one deserves to be yelled at. For God's sake, you're afraid of getting me mad all the time, which is really not something you need to be worrying about. Hey, don't cry," he wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He didn't mean it," she said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe he didn't, but that doesn't make what he did right."

Haley nodded.

"Can you tell me that, Haley?" Nathan requested.

"Tell you what?" she questioned.

"Tell me that what he did was wrong and you didn't deserve it."

"I didn't deserve it," she said silently. "And he shouldn't have yelled at me."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled weakly at her. "It wasn't your fault," he said as he knew that she was blaming herself for the yelling, yet again. "None of it was. He's just a jerk."

"He's your friend."

"He _was _my friend and he's not worth those tears on your beautiful face."

Haley nodded as she sighed. "Thanks, Nathan."

Nathan embraced her in a hug as silent tears continued rolling down her cheeks. "Now I don't have a choice," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"In what?"

"Being vulnerable around you," she replied as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hales," Lucas said. "Hales!" he laughed when she had just noticed he was calling her name. "What's wrong? I've been saying your name at least ten times."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just kind of out of it today," Haley told her best friend.

"So I was thinking about that project we have in history, since you have the same teacher and all…" Peyton turned to Lucas.

Haley looked back to her brown lunch bag she had just taken out.

"… it's supposed to take like one week but she's giving us like a month to work on it and-"

"Hey umm," Haley cut in, "would you guys mind if I go sit with Nathan? I promise I'm not choosing him over you guys it's just that… well… I feel like sitting next to him." She was done with making up excuses. She just wanted to be with her boyfriend.

"Sure," Peyton nodded for the whole group. "As long as you don't make it a habit," she smirked.

Haley smiled back as she grabbed her stuff and got up. She started walking towards Nathan, Zach and Jayme.

"Enemy approaching," Jayme laughed.

"Funny Jayme," Haley looked at her. "Hey Nathan."

"Hi," he smiled up at her but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw her eyes which said she was anything but fine.

"Do you feel like grabbing a table and sitting with me?"

He nodded. "I'll see you guys later," he looked back at Zach and Jayme.

"I told you she's the enemy! She's taking Nathan away from us," Jayme fake-pouted.

Haley giggled. "He's my little slave, remember? You have your own."

"I guess my hubby will do," Jayme pulled Zach towards her with a smile. "Have a nice lunch."

Nathan and Haley walked silently to an empty table as they sat down. "Is something wrong, Haley?"

She shook her head, "No. I just- well I don't know. You're kind of the only person that knows the whole truth about everything and yesterday night I just felt safe lying in your arms and I guess I just wanted that feeling again."

"Okay," he tried to smile. "You've been thinking about it, haven't you?"

"I can't really help it, now that I know about it. That sounds weird, doesn't it? I mean that I didn't realize I was affected by it like I am."

"Like you _were_," he corrected. "You're going to get through this. _We_'re going to get through this, together." He interlaced his fingers with hers.

"You don't have to do this. I mean I'm just getting really dependent on you which isn't necessarily good."

"Well, then you can get through this on your own. But I'll be here if you need me and I'm sure that your friends will be there for you if you need."

Haley shook her head. "I don't want to tell them. I mean Kyle's going to end up in the hospital if I do," she laughed.

"He probably would," Nathan chuckled.

Haley fell silent and smiled, "It's just nice to have someone who knows it all so I _don't have_ to handle it by myself. But I'd love to try."

"You do that, Haley James. I believe you're strong enough," he assured her with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" she beamed. "Just inflate my ego for a little while longer."

"That I'll do."

She was immediately feeling a lot better than she was before. She was just starting to realize what a positive effect he was having on her and her mood. The sadness in her eyes had disappeared and instead she had an unmistakable glint in them. It really did help her get passed everything after she started dealing with the past.

* * *

"Are you just as annoyed as I am?" Aundrea asked Brooke.

"Umm," Brooke shrugged. "I guess."

"You're not?!" she snapped at her.

"Well I'm not mad that he's with tutorwhore. I'm just, well, it still hasn't sunk in that we've come to this, you know? Sitting here without him."

Kyle looked at his ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend. Brooke was right; it was just so surreal.

"You know, Kyle, you never talked to us about the break-up," Aundrea turned to Kyle. "I mean how was she? Like completely and utterly depressed about to shoot herself?" she said excitedly.

"She was sad," was all he said as he looked back at his sandwich.

"Oh come on, you can tell us more than that," Brooke complained.

"Yeah, you're always trying to end the conversation before it has even started and trying to avoid it at all costs."

"How do you think a break-up goes? There's nothing to say about it."

"Yes there is! Come on, it's killing me to see her like this with my ex-boyfriend and I at least want the satisfaction of imagining her over-the-top depressed."

"Then imagine that," he picked up his sandwich to take a bite.

"So on a scale of one to ten how depressed was she? One being sad and ten being completely emo about to jump off a cliff," Brooke asked Kyle.

Kyle looked into their eyes as he mumbled something incoherent as his mouth was still full.

"Oh come on, Kyle!" they begged.

"Was there a pop quiz in English today?" Kyle asked Brooke as soon as he placed the sandwich on the table.

"Yes, on chapters 16 and 17," Brooke answered.

"Kyle!" Aundrea whined. "Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"I'm not trying to change the subject," he argued.

"Do you think he fell for her? Like Nathan did," Brooke turned to her best friend.

"What's there to fall for?" Aundrea snorted. "Did you?" she turned back to Kyle, "fall for her, I mean."

"No," he said quickly. "What's there to fall for, right?"

"Right," Aundrea smiled satisfied with the answer he provided.

Kyle looked back at Haley and Nathan and couldn't help but remember when he was the one sitting there next to her. He didn't love her and he didn't fall for her; maybe not in that way, at least.

* * *

"So what are you doing now?" Lucas questioned over the phone a few days later.

"Getting ready for my date with Nathan," she smiled already imagining him grimacing.

"Don't wear anything too short, nothing too revealing, nothing sexy, absolutely don't show any skin, and I think that's about it."

"Oh damn, I was planning on just going with those really short-shorts, Taylor used to have, and a bikini top. You know what? Scratch that, no top."

"Ew Hales," Lucas cringed. "That's not something I want to imagine."

"I'm sure Nathan is doing enough of that for both you Scott brothers," she smirked.

"Wait on the line while I go kick his ass, okay?"

"Lucas, it was a joke. Don't you trust my clothing choices?"

"No," he said plainly.

"Well now for real," Haley walked to her closet.

"Then tell me what you're going to wear."

"Nah," Haley looked through her clothes.

"Come on, Hales, don't make me come over there."

"You wouldn't."

"Mom!" Lucas called. "I'm leaving for Haley's."

"Lucas, don't!" Haley laughed, "Fine."

"Never mind!" he exclaimed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Not in the mood for jeans," she mumbled.

"Sweatpants?" Lucas suggested.

Haley burst out laughing.

"That wasn't a joke."

"Oh Lucas," Haley giggled. "Have you ever been on a date where the girl was wearing sweatpants? When it wasn't in her house."

Lucas thought about it for a second, "I guess not. But you don't have to be like all the rest of the girls in the world."

"Well that's like a rule that you can't break," Haley went back to looking through her closet. "One that I don't want to break."

"That's too bad because I'd be comfortable if you would wear sweatpants. Actually, not going out with Nathan would be a better option."

"Gotcha," Haley took out what would be her outfit. "And that's so not an option."

"Okay, sure," Lucas rolled his eyes. "And what have you exactly got?"

"My outfit," Haley walked to her accessories.

"You're actually going to make me ask you what it is?"

Haley sighed, "A white cami with a flowy skirt."

"What's a cami?" he questioned confused.

"I don't know how to explain it," Haley laughed. "It's umm… what Peyton wore on Tuesday."

"How the hell am I supposed to remember what she wore on Tuesday?"

Haley sighed, "She wore a black cami with jeans. Come on!"

"Wait, that really tight top?"

"That's one way to describe it," she giggled.

"That's a no-go, Haley. I disapprove."

"I think not," Haley laughed again. "It's really not that tight."

"Come on, Hales!" Lucas begged.

"Shut up," she smirked. "I'm wearing whatever I want to."

He sighed. "Fine then. Just so you know, I hate it."

"I know you do, but I promise you that it's not too bad."

"Here's hoping."

"I'm putting you on speaker," Haley said before doing just that. She took off her top as she put on the cami.

"Please tell me that you're not getting undressed."

"I'm not getting undressed," she fulfilled his request with a giggle as she just slid on her skirt.

"Oh damn, you are," Lucas sighed.

"Nah, I'm actually already dressed," Haley giggled.

"Thank God."

"So what are you doing tonight?" Haley walked to the mirror, the phone at hand, as she let her hair down as the soft curls cascaded down her back.

"Hanging out at the Rivercourt," Lucas said. "Peyton's likely to show up."

"Cool," Haley finished applying some eye-liner. "Were you mad at me for sitting with Nathan?"

"How many times do you have to ask me that?" Lucas laughed.

"Until I'm convinced you weren't."

"Haley, I wasn't. I understand. If you and Peyton weren't such great friends and she didn't sit with us like she does, I'd want to go sit with her during lunch sometimes. I was surprised you hadn't asked to do that earlier."

"But it doesn't help that you hate him, right?" Haley had finished putting on her make-up and was pretty much ready for her date.

"No, it doesn't. But I know that if you could help it, you wouldn't be dating him," he joked.

Haley laughed.

* * *

"Haley, your boy-toy finally showed up. Thirty seconds late, I might add," Haley heard her father call from downstairs.

"I'll talk to you later, Lucas."

"What was that? Thirty minutes late?"

"Thirty seconds," Haley corrected him with a giggle. "Bye."

"Bye Hales," Lucas said. "Break up with him in around an hour."

"Maybe," Haley joked. She ended the call as she went down the stairs. "Hey Nathan."

"I'm telling you that I will not let you disrespect my daughter like that again. A date is a date. Thirty seconds is still late," Jimmy scolded.

"God help me," Haley rolled her eyes. "Dad, thirty seconds was by your watch. I'm sure that by Nathan's watch he came early."

"Let me see that," Jimmy jokingly put out his hand for Nathan's watch.

Haley was quickly by his side. "Yep, like I thought," she said after grabbing his hand. "We're leaving now. Bye Daddy. I'll see you at four in the morning."

"Three!"

"Okay," Haley smirked almost closing the door after her.

"No, wait! I meant one," he chuckled.

Haley smiled as she closed the door.

A second later she opened it. "I should probably wear some shoes," she laughed as she walked to get her flip-flops.

---

Nathan started the engine.

"Sorry about my dad," she giggled.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"Well you better be, because if you weren't I'm sure you'd be scared to come pick me up."

"I'm sure of that too," Nathan chuckled. "Were they like that to all your other sisters? Their boyfriends I mean."

"No," Haley shook her head. "They were worse."

"Well I'm glad I'm dating the youngest James daughter."

"I'm glad too," Haley smiled at him.

He looked at her for a second as he smiled back and then looked to the road. "That's a good thing considering I wouldn't want to hold you in this relationship against your will."

Haley laughed, "You wouldn't?"

"Well I'd rather you want to be with me. But if you don't then I'd make you continue going out with me."

"How so?"

"I'll attack you with kisses; I know how much you love those. And I'll call you every few hours to have long talks and I'll threaten you with coming over if you hang up."

"Sounds like fun," Haley smirked.

"Nah, I think this is better. Because then you can attack me with kisses and talk to me for hours and confide in me, like you do know."

"That does sound better," Haley agreed.

* * *

Nathan opened the car door for her and gave her a hand. He told her to leave her flip-flops in the car as she laughed.

She grabbed his hand as he closed the car door after her and they started to walk.

"Nathan," Haley stopped walking as she turned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked slightly confused at her sudden stop.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Umm… sure."

Haley let go of Nathan's hand as she went to unclasp her necklace and slid off a sapphire ring. "Kyle gave me this ring and I've been keeping it with me; even after we broke-up. And I want you to keep it for me."

Nathan nodded as she gently placed the ring in his hand.

"Kyle gave you this ring?" She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she looked at him confused. "What do you mean am I sure?"

"Never mind," Nathan shook it off as he looked at the ring. He didn't remember buying it for her.

"Anyway, thanks," Haley smiled weakly as she took his hand after he stuffed the ring in his pocket. "Don't throw it away, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

They stayed silent for a few seconds. "So how was your day?"

"Good," she giggled.

"That's good," he chuckled.

"Nathan," she dropped his hand and stopped in shock when she saw where they were.

"What?"

"You took me to the beach."

"Yeah, I know," he laughed.

"No," she shook her head, "you don't. You don't get it. This is the same beach Kyle took me to."

"It's just a beach."

"But it's the same beach; the exact same beach!"

"Haley, relax."

Haley quieted down.

"Show me where he kissed you," Nathan said after a while.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"He kissed you while you were at the beach; right or wrong?"

"I don't see how that matters."

"So he didn't?"

"He did."

"So show me," he said. "I'm sure you remember where."

Haley looked down to her feet as she started walking to the place she remembered she shared a kiss with Kyle. After about two minutes of walking silently she stopped and turned to Nathan.

"It was right here?" She nodded. "Okay," Nathan leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Haley stepped back.

"Kissing you."

"Why?"

"So when you're here you'll think of us and not him. Come on, just try this with me," he put his hand out and pulled her forward when she took it.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes before leaning down for a kiss. Haley's eyes fluttered shut.

_Kyle leaned towards her to place a gentle kiss on her lips._

"Get him out of your mind, Haley," Nathan said between kisses.

She put her arms around his neck and let him place his on her waist. She got completely lost in the kiss and Kyle pretty much flew out of her mind.

Nathan started to step forward forcing Haley to step back. She continued to kiss him and didn't open her eyes until she felt the cool ocean water against her bare feet.

"Nathan!" she giggled.

He responded with kissing her some more and continuing to step towards the water.

She shook her head as she kissed him back; chills going through her body, both from the water and Nathan.

When they pulled apart for air they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you," Nathan told her as he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face so he could see how beautiful she was.

"What?"

"I love you," he said sincerely. "And you don't have to say it back. Actually, I rather you not."

Haley continued looking at him. "You really mean it or are you just saying?"

"I have no reason to lie to you."

"But like half the time we were together I was always crying and whining over my friends or Kyle or-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't ask me how it happened because I don't know. I mean I love spending time with you, and that you confide in me and those moments that, although you don't want to, you just let me in. I love how hyper you get around Jayme, how smart you are, how you're so strong, even if you don't know it and that you're not like every single girl out there. I love everything about you. I'm in love with you, Haley James."

She was sure she'd be terrified of this confession. But she wasn't. She surprised both herself and Nathan when she kissed him. Her arms around his neck and he pulled her up so her legs were around his waist.

They were in the middle of the water. The waves crashing against them but they just stood there kissing each other, and there was no place in the world they would have rather be.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! I don't have too much to say now… but I do want to dedicate this chapter to Emily! My crazy girl. I love you to death. Just because our convo yesterday was awesome and got me smiling! You really are one of a kind! And also… I would like to thank ****Sasha ove****r at the Rivercourt because her comment was really the on that got me to writing this chapter! So here it is! Chapter 41!**

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 41_**

"Goodnight," Nathan told Haley via phone.

"Goodnight," she smiled.

"Oh Haley, before you go," Nathan said quickly. "Would you come to school early tomorrow?"

"I always get to school early," she giggled.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, but I kind of need you for something school related."

"I thought you said you were done with the tutoring and that everything in school is fine."

"Yeah, I did. But this isn't really regarding an academic class."

"Okay, then what is it regarding?"

"Photography; I need a subject. We're doing window-light portraits and we can take the pictures outside of class."

"Umm umm. Nathan, no. There is no way I'm going to be your subject."

"And why is that?" he chuckled.

"Because I'm not photogenic and I'm just going to end up looking horrible."

Nathan laughed out loud. "Believe me that I don't think that's possible."

Haley blushed. _It's_ _a good thing he can't see me,_ she thought.

"Look, it's just a few pictures. And I promise you that you could look at the contact sheet when I have it."

"What's a contact sheet?"

"It's where you can see all the pictures."

Haley sighed, "There's no getting out of this, is there?"

"You don't have to. I'm just asking nicely," Nathan smirked.

"Fine, I'll do it. What time do you want to meet and where?"

* * *

Haley entered the photography room as she spotted Nathan across the room inserting film into the camera. 

Mr. Wright looked up from whatever photos he was grading to smile at Haley. She smiled back shyly.

"Good morning," she said politely.

"Back at ya," he replied. "I think you've spotted him so why don't you two get started?"

Nathan looked up when he heard the two talking and smiled at his girlfriend. "Haley, you don't have to be polite to Mr. Wright. He's just the photography teacher," he teased.

"Thank you, Nathan. That means a lot coming from you," Mr. Wright replied as he wrote another grade on the back of a student photograph.

Nathan signaled Haley to come over as she was still standing at the entrance to the class.

She smiled as she walked towards him placing her bag on one of the large tables. "Don't worry, Hales, cameras don't bite," he smirked.

"Like I haven't been photographed before," she rolled her eyes as she sat up on the stool.

"Well not by a professional," Nathan said cockily.

"You're nothing special, Scott," she stuck out her tongue.

Nathan laughed as he adjusted the reflector he made from aluminum foil and a cardboard.

He then put the camera to his eye.

"Nathan," she put a hand in front of the camera. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Smile or just sit here or what?"

Nathan laughed as he put the camera down. "I've got one thing to tell you. And that is don't try to be something you're not. Just be your gorgeous self and I'll get all 24 amazing pictures."

"24?" Haley's eyes widened.

He nodded, "I had the option of 12 but I wanted more chances of just looking at you through the lens of the camera and 12 didn't seem enough." He smirked.

"I hate you," Haley huffed.

"I love you."

Haley felt a kick at her heart as she sat up. "Just take the damn pictures."

Nathan smiled as he brought the camera up to his eye again and took a picture of Haley just sitting there. "Turn slightly to the camera. Okay, good," he took the next photo. "Now gaze out the window if you can."

"If I can? What the hell does that mean?"

"If you will," Nathan corrected chuckling.

After a few shots of giving Haley directions he just let her relax as he snapped away.

"Don't worry, Hales, we still have a lot of time until you have to get to class," he chuckled after seeing her face fall.

"Oh, okay, good," she smiled happily.

"And it's not like Mr. Wright won't write us a pass to our classes if we want." He continued taking a few pictures. He was sure he'd run out of ideas for 24 pictures but it was really easy with Haley as his subject. "Okay," he lowered the camera, "that was the last picture."

Haley smiled. "Finally."

"Come on, you can't say you had a horrible time," Nathan smirked as he started the process of taking the film out. "Oh and by the way, these pictures are black and white if I forgot to tell you."

"Old fashioned, I like it," she smiled. "Just remember to show me the sheet thing you told me about," she hopped off the stole.

"Contact sheet," Nathan corrected laughing.

"That too," she smirked as she walked to get her bag. "I'll see you later."

Nathan smiled after her.

* * *

"You know what I've noticed?" Aundrea passed Haley's desk during French class a few days later and sat next to her although it wasn't even her seat. 

Haley wasn't really in the mood for Aundrea. But when was she ever in the mood for her? "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You are such a slut," Aundrea smirked. "I know it's really late to realize it but I was just thinking about it. I mean from one guy to the next in a matter of… what? A few weeks?" she taunted. "Just thought I'd share," she got up and walked to her own seat not even giving Haley time to reply.

It wasn't true. Sure she moved to Nathan not that long after her break-up with Kyle but it wasn't… it wasn't…

Ugh, how she hated Aundrea. She always made her feel bad about herself when she did absolutely nothing wrong. But it was true. She got mad at Kyle for moving on a week after they broke up to someone new but she was with Nathan a few weeks afterwards. Did that really make her a slut?

Aundrea looked at Haley and smiled. She loved making her conflicted. She hated seeing Haley all happy around Nathan, kissing him and everything. It wasn't fair that she seemed to have everything. Especially her ex.

"Aundrea, could you come help me with something, s'il tu plait?" Mrs. Girard questioned.

Aundrea turned to her teacher as she nodded and got up. It was hard to change Mrs. Girard's mind about you. Of course you could get her to hate you very quickly but the other way around was beyond hard.

* * *

Nathan continued rocking the developer tray in the dark room of his photography class as the picture came into view. She was gorgeous. The second he saw the contact sheet he knew this was the picture he wanted to make. Her gaze was elsewhere, looking out the window, and she was in her own world. She just looked relaxed and beautiful. 

"How's it going?"

Nathan looked up at Brooke who was across from his using the opposite bin. "What?"

"The girlfriend," she signaled towards the picture he was looking at moments ago.

He nodded, "Good."

She nodded silently. "We miss you, Nate."

Nathan moved the picture to the next chemical bin and only then looked up at her again.

"I bet you didn't know that," she attempted a smile.

Nathan shrugged. "It's just weird hearing it considering our motto was never to show any feelings."

"What?" she looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter," Nathan placed the picture into the next bin as he rocked the tray.

Brooke decided to shake it off. "Well it hasn't been the same without you and I'm sure that it won't be. Now, I don't know what that means to you-"

"Brooke," he cut her off. "Sure it's not the same without me. I'm sure it's better."

She shook her head, "No, it's really not." She wiped at her eyes, "I'm such a sap," she attempted a giggle.

"Come on Brooke, you were never one to cry in public," he smirked.

"Just tell me what I have to do so you won't ignore me in our classes. Because I'll do it," she promised.

Nathan looked at her. The only thing she really did wrong was wanting to be included. He didn't know that along with Aundrea she was still interested in seeing Haley miserable. As far as he could tell, she just got too caught up with the entire plan just like he did. "Give Haley a chance," he said simply.

She nodded, "I will."

* * *

"Tutorgirl," Brooke sat next to Haley and smiled. 

What's with the girls that she hated sitting next to her? Haley sighed.

"So I was thinking about it and I'm a bitch. I'm sure you'd agree with me on this one…" she stopped when the girl that Brooke was sitting in her seat cleared her throat. "I'm in the middle of something, Whore," she said angrily. "Go sit in my seat or something." She turned back to Haley, "Some people got some nerve. Anyway, I'm not one to not getting to the point so I'll do that. I'm sorry for being a bitch. Wow, I'm like apologizing for being me. So yeah, I'm super sorry and if you were a guy I'd say with me on top covered in whipped cream," she whispered the last part giggling. "But since you're not, I'm sorry with Nathan on top. Not that I can give him to you on an apology from me. Wow, I'm really not good at this. How do you people do this whole apologizing thing? Ugh, anyway," Brooke took a box out of her pink back-pack and handed it to Haley. "Here," she put it on Haley's desk.

Haley looked at her confused as she started to open it up. Inside the box lay a pair of hoop earrings.

"Tiffany's," Brooke smiled. "Sterling silver."

Haley looked up at her. "Brooke, I have a thing that I don't accept jewelry from people."

"That's a stupid thing," Brooke declared. "It's an apology gift so accept it or else. God, you people make it hard to apologize."

Haley laughed, "Brooke, all you had to do was say 'I'm sorry'."

Brooke huffed, "I knew I did something wrong. Do I need to start over or something?"

"No," Haley smiled, "I forgive you."

Brooke sighed relieved, "No wonder I don't apologize often. It's too hard."

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Aundrea nearly yelled. 

"Would you effing relax?!" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So Kyle dated her, Nathan is dating her and now you two are BFFs forever. Would you relax if you were me?!"

"Drea," Brooke put both her hands on Aundrea's arms. "It's an act, okay? I don't like her and I'm not going to start being her friend or anything. I just want to talk to Nathan. Do you know how bored out of my mind I am in Algebra and Photo? It's like torture."

"Oh," Aundrea said. "Sorry, I freak easily."

"I can see that," Brooke giggled. "Come on. Would I ever do that to my girl?"

"Aww, of course not," Aundrea hugged Brooke.

"And maybe now I'll have some pathetic conversations in history too," Brooke smiled as the two giggled.

* * *

Haley let Nathan in her room and as soon as she closed the door Nathan kissed her and had her on the bed in a matter of seconds. 

"Nathan," Haley stopped him while he was still on top of her. "We're not going to do anything, right?"

"I was hoping we were going to make-out," he smirked.

"I know," she smiled shyly. "But I meant like…" she tried to avoid his confused eyes, "sex." She looked back at him.

"What kind of idiot would try to have sex with his girlfriend with her parents downstairs?" Nathan chuckled. "Haley, I'm not about that."

"And you're not going to try to get me topless or anything?"

"The fantasies," Nathan smiled pretending to daze off.

"Nathan, I'm serious," she smacked him on the shoulder but couldn't help but smile.

"Look, it's not just a physical thing with us. Although I'm definitely physically attracted to you," he pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly as they laughed. "Does that calm you down, Beautiful?"

She nodded as she pulled herself up and kissed him.

"Is the door locked?" he asked in between kisses a few minutes later.

She shook her head laughing as she got up from underneath him to lock the door. Meanwhile he took the opportunity to look around her room. Sure, he was there a few times but he never looked at it and actually realized that this was the place that he saw through a camera for a few months.

"You play?" he looked to her closet.

"Don't you dare lock the door, Haley James!" she heard her mom call.

She giggled as she unlocked the door and opened it, "Who said I was locking the door?" She then turned to Nathan, "what?"

"Guitar," Nathan pointed towards her closet.

Haley felt her heart skip a beat. "Umm, no, it's my dad's."

"Mr. James," Nathan called as Haley's dad had just passed Haley's room. "Perfect timing, right?"

"Yes number seventy two," Jimmy entered Haley's room.

Nathan and Haley looked at him confused.

"Haley's seventy second fling," Jimmy smiled.

"Haha," Haley rolled her eyes.

"So you play the guitar?" Nathan looked towards her closet.

"What, this thing?" he pointed towards the guitar. "Not a note. Haley here is the musical prodigy."

"She is?" Nathan sounded interested pretending as if he never knew any of this.

"We've been paying for lessons since she was five and stopped at age fourteen because her teacher moved to Chicago and she got bored of any teacher that we tried after that. They were all 'nitwits that didn't know anything about guitar' as Haley put it," Jimmy and Nathan chuckled. Haley just blushed. "Same goes for the keyboard. Why she keeps it a secret I really have no idea."

"Thanks for the story, Mr. James," Nathan said.

"Yeah, thank you for the story, dad," she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Jimmy just laughed as he left the room and closed the door after him.

"Play for me," Nathan requested. "Keyboard, guitar- anything."

Haley looked at him as if considering whether she should. "I'm really not that good."

"I'm sure you are," Nathan smiled. "Come on; let me be the judge of that."

Haley sighed as she walked to her desk and pulled from under it a keyboard and brought it forth.

"Wow, you really do try to hide these things from everyone?"

Haley shrugged as she sat down in front of the keyboard. "If I mess up it's because I don't play for anyone."

"I'm sure you won't mess up."

Haley sighed as she looked at him and started playing a few notes.

_"__I love the time and in between__The calm inside me__In the space where I can breathe__I believe there is a__Distance I have wandered__To touch upon the years of__Reaching out and reaching in__Holding out holding in"_

Sure he had heard her sing before while hanging outside her window. But there was nothing like listening to her sing and play right in front of him. She had the voice of an angel and he really didn't understand why she had kept it a secret.

He realized how lucky he was for her to be actually playing and singing for him.

* * *

She knocked on the door as she looked around. She could have cared less what his neighbors were doing but if she'd just stare at the door she knew she would go crazy. It wasn't like there was anyone outside anyway, it was already dark outside. 

The door opened. "Hey Aundrea," the woman smiled.

"Mrs. Carter," Aundrea smiled back.

"I'll call Kyle. Do you want to come in?"

Aundrea nodded as she went into the house and Maria closed the door after her. "Kyle!"

"I'll just go downstairs," Aundrea smiled as she went down the stairs.

"Drea," Kyle said surprised.

"Hey Kyle."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! So tomorrow I'm going on a plane out of the country (permanently) and I just wanted to post another chapter before I do. The next chapter I'm SO excited about. I mean I've been planning it since a LONG time ago. So I hope you enjoy this one also! (****although**** it's kind of short) :D Enjoy… **

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 42_**

"You know, we never do those movie kisses," Haley smiled, Nathan's arms around her.

"Movie kiss?" Nathan looked at her confused. They didn't care that they were in the middle of the hallway and some people had to go around them to wherever they were headed.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, those kisses that the girl just pops up her foot," she giggled.

"Nah, those don't work for me. How about I kiss you Nathan and Haley style?" he offered.

"And what's that?" Haley kinked up her eye-brow.

"Well," Nathan started walking forcing Haley to walk backwards until he had her pinned against the wall. She giggled. "I get you really close to me," he whispered as he leaned towards her. "You like this better?"

"A lot better," she smirked as Nathan closed the gap between them and kissed her hungrily.

"Nathan Scott, do not rape girls in the hallway," one of his teachers passed by them not even bothering to look up from a paper he was reading.

Nathan broke the kiss looking after his teacher, "Why are teachers always on my case?" He laughed.

"He was joking," Haley giggled.

"Of course he was, but I had to stop kissing you for that stupid joke."

Haley smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. "Well it's a good thing because if I don't leave now I'll be late."

"You mean you won't be the first person in the class," Nathan laughed.

"Same difference," Haley smiled. "Now get off me. I have 5 minutes until the class starts."

Nathan rolled his eyes as he stepped back. "Now get your ass to that class because if you don't then you'll be ignoring me for days."

Haley giggled, "Bye Nathan." She walked into her class with a smile on her face. She sat down, wrote her homework in her notebook and started to doodle.

Suddenly she saw the back of a photo on her notebook and turned to her side to see Aundrea sit down next to her annoyed.

Haley looked to her notebook again and flipped the picture over. A million thoughts flashed through her mind when she saw the picture was of her and Kyle gazing into each other's eyes.

"How did you-?"

"He had it in his binder. I have no idea why. I really hope he doesn't still love you."

Haley tried to process everything Aundrea had just told her. "But- but what about Alicia Brown?"

"Alicia who?" Aundrea turned to Haley confused.

"Brown. You said that he was with her."

"Oh, that fling… right. Well he's had one million different flings since you. I mean I guess I should be happy he's back to being the old Kyle but something's telling me he's just doing it to try to get you out of his head. Which obviously isn't working," she pointed towards the picture Haley was holding in her hand. "This sucks."

Haley looked back to the photo. Did he really still have feelings for her? Did this mean anything? It shouldn't have but something suddenly felt different.

All Aundrea wanted to do was smile. She didn't as to not blow anything. Confusing her was bound to cause some sort of problem.

* * *

"I don't get it," Brooke said as the two were waiting near Kyle's car to be dropped off at their house. 

"Nathan thinks he is the only one that can play mind games with her? Well I can too."

"So this is to prove something?"

Aundrea raised a brow. "Since when did we need a reason to mess with someone? Especially Haley."

"Oh! For entertainment purposes. Now I get it," Brooke smiled proud of herself for figuring it out.

"It's Haley. She ruined my life and that's enough of a reason to screw with hers."

The two spotted Kyle who just smiled at his two best friends and unlocked the car. "Step in."

When they were all in the car, Kyle started the engine.

"So Drea, you never told me why you wanted that picture."

"What picture?"

"Haley," he said simply.

"Evil voodoo," Aundrea leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Drea," Kyle looked at her.

"As a dartboard," Brooke offered from the back seat smirking.

"For burning."

"For soaking in water."

"For letting our neighbor's dog chew on it."

"For messing up her face using some random chemical."

Aundrea laughed out loud. "Oh Brooke, that one's genius."

"Thank you very much," Brooke giggled.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You know what? Forget it." He wasn't in the mood for their games. It wasn't like it mattered anyway.

* * *

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Jacobs and I'll be your substitute today," said a woman in Haley's US History class. "So-" 

"Why is Miss Kelly not here?" one of the students called aloud.

The old lady smiled, "I'm glad to see your concern for your teacher but she did not specify."

_Pshht__, concern, sure,_ Haley thought. The kids in her class didn't care about anything aside from socializing.

"So Miss Kelly said that she will leave a reading for you all to complete in the textbook. Does anyone know where the class set is?"

"They're in the back closet."

"Thank you," Mrs. Jacobs smiled again. "And you are?"

"Haley James," she said politely.

Mrs. Jacobs took out her glasses and started marking the seating chart as the chatter rose. "Can anyone get the books?"

"I will," one of the students ran to the back closet, took out the key and shoved it in his pocket. He then pretended to try and open the closet. "Mrs. Jackson, it seems that the closet is locked."

Haley rolled her eyes as the rest of the students yelled victoriously, obviously seeing it was all an act as well.

Mrs. Jacobs frowned, "Well what now? Where can I get the key?"

"The key is usually with Miss Kelly," another student offered their own bullshit story.

"I guess she forgot to give you the key."

"You should check her box at the teacher's lounge!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"Just tell her that there's nothing we can do because it was locked."

Mrs. Jacobs shook her head in frustration. "Okay class. I guess this will be a free period."

Everyone yelled happily as chairs shifted and people switched seats to sit closer to their friends.

Haley took out her book as Brooke sat next to her.

"Oh please no," Brooke lowered Haley's book. "Talk to me. I'll be bored out of my mind and I was thinking that at least I have you in the class. And now you're going to ruin my plan by reading?"

"Oh so now you'll talk to me because Bevin's not here?" Haley kinked up her brow putting the book on her desk.

"If Bevin was here I would talk to both of you," Brooke grabbed Haley's book and put it back in Haley's bag.

"If Bevin were here," Haley corrected as she sighed. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she leaned in her chair.

"Something juicy and gossipy," Brooke grinned. Her grin faded, "Which you don't do. Ugh, never mind."

Haley laughed, "Thanks."

"About you!" Brooke said excitedly.

"I'm really not a good conversation topic."

"You're love life, you idiot," she rolled her eyes. "How are things with Nathan?"

Haley just nodded for her answer.

"So good?" Haley nodded again. "Oh," Brooke leaned back in her desk.

"Why?" Haley asked Brooke. She had her attention.

"Nothing. I mean I was just… you know? It doesn't matter."

"Come on, Brooke. You wanted to talk."

"Fine. Well I was just going to say that I liked you and Kyle better."

"Oh," Haley said. "Because Nathan was your best friend's boyfriend."

"Not at all," Brooke shook her head. "I could care less about them. I was just a Kyley fan."

"A what?" Haley asked confused.

"Kyley. You know, Kyle and your joined name," Brooke smiled.

"So you're not a," Haley thought for a second, "Hathan fan?"

"Ew," Brooke laughed. "It's Naley."

"Oh," Haley giggled. "So why do you prefer me with Kyle rather than me with Nathan?"

Brooke shrugged. "Let me just ask you a few questions and you'll see where my drift is. Okay?" Haley nodded. "Who do you or did you have more fun with?"

Haley thought for a second, "Both, I guess."

"Best planned out dates?"

"I don't know. Both?"

"You're asking me?" Brooke giggled.

"I just really don't know. I guess Kyle planned everything out more but that doesn't mean that I enjoy Nathan's dates any less and that he doesn't plan them out."

"Kyle," Brooke smiled. "Who makes you feel safer when you're lying in his arms?"

"Uh, both," Haley said.

"Final question, who makes you feel more dangerous?" Brooke kinked up her eye-brow.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, he makes you do things you've never dreamed of doing."

Haley thought for a while, "Kyle." With Nathan it was more playing it safe although it was great too.

"Exactly. So why not be with a guy that makes you feel both safe and dangerous?"

"But those questions don't show anything," Haley defended.

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm just saying that's where I'm coming from."

Haley looked down to her nails.

"Look, they're both bad boys, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Haley nodded.

"To me it just seems like Kyle is a lot more sensitive around you. And believe me, coming from one of their best friends, it's hard to get any of them that sensitive."

"Well Nathan is too."

"I'm sure he is. But it just seems like Kyle is, I mean was," she corrected herself quickly, "more into you than Nathan."

Haley studied Brooke's face, "Why did you say 'is'?"

"I said 'was'."

"Only after you said 'is'. Do you know about-" Haley stopped herself mid-sentence. "Never mind."

"About the picture?" Brooke completed.

"Yeah," Haley nodded.

"I've caught him looking at it several times. Aundrea got pissed when she found it and snatched it from his binder when he wasn't looking," Brooke tried to laugh. "This is pretty much killing her."

"And you talking to me she's fine with?"

"I haven't told her," Brooke said. "It's not like it matters. It's better if I don't; if you don't mind of course."

Haley shrugged, "I don't care."

They remained silent for a few moments.

"It's a really cute picture though," Brooke giggled.

Haley tried to smile but her head was spinning. He was really into her again.

* * *

Haley lay in bed about to go to sleep when she took the picture Aundrea gave her and looked at it. 

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the happiness shinning through their eyes. It couldn't mean anything; she really didn't want it to.

There was a reason they weren't together anymore. He didn't want to be with her. Kyle said it plain and clear. "_S__orry Princess, but we're done,"_ he had said and then left.

But what if he changed his mind? What if he wanted her back? She couldn't help it but a part of her wanted him back too.

* * *

**A/N: comment please! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait but I just moved back to Israel and we've been moving everything in and wow… so today, my birthday :****D (Sweet Sixteen! WOOT!), I sat my butt down to write you the remainder of the chapter (which I started yesterday). Chapter 43- the one I've been planning since a few months ago (like actually a few months back… ****haha****). So I hope you like it! And wow, some of you guys just really don't trust me, LOL. Like I told two readers… I'm not Mark ****Schwahn****… I really don't enjoy messing with you guys for the heck of it. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a ****bunch**** of people :****p since I'm missing so many people from the States! (****although**** some of these people don't even read the ****fic****)… first to my best friend in the whole wide-word, Becky, I love you to death! You have NO idea how much I'm missing you right about NOW and for the rest of my life! ****To my amazing Dana reading this at camp just ****cuz**** she's awesome! To my ****twinny**** Maura! (****our****Twinaversary**** being the 24****th**** :p), to my little sister who is being extra cute because I love her so; ****To my girl posse which I love to no end, Bethany, Angeline and ****Pampan****! I love you girls! To my main girlies over at the Joy thread that I'm missing Christy, Emily, Jess, Carol, ****Kirstie****, and Ashley. I hate this time difference!!!!**

**Okay, now I bet all of you like hate me for this long banter but understand how much I miss everyone! (****haha****). And I'm allowed to since apparently today is supposed to be special****… :p**

**So here's chapter 43, I really hope you all enjoy it!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**For All You're Worth**_

**_Chapter 43_**

"Haley," Peyton whispered a little louder at her third attempt to get her friend's attention.

"… you have about twenty minutes to finish it up. If you don't then it is homework. But I doubt any of you will have a problem finishing it up. If you have any questions I will be here to answer them."

"Haley!" Peyton called again now that all the students were talking anyway. She poked her.

"Huh?" Haley turned to Peyton for the first time. She then realized everyone was working on something. "What are we doing?"

"What's up with you?" Peyton questioned as she handed Haley an article. "We're reading the article and answering the questions on the board. Now, answer me."

"What do you mean?" Haley looked at the board and then took a paper from her notebook to copy down the questions.

"You were zoned out for the past 30 minutes."

"Impossible, the class is only 49 minutes long," Haley said as she turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh."

"Please tell me you haven't been zoned out in any of your other classes yesterday or the day before."

"I might have," Haley blushed, embarrassed.

"Are you not sleeping again, Hales?" she asked worriedly.

"What? No! No, believe me it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I've just been distracted over something," she replied simply as she started reading the article.

"Over what?" Peyton wasn't going to give up.

Haley looked up at her friend's concerned eyes. "It's really not a big deal. I mean it's just- well… have you ever wanted to go back to Nathan?"

"Nathan? What are you talking about? You know how horrible Nathan and I were. I probably told you countless times. And why would I do that now that you're with-"

"That's not what I meant," Haley sighed.

"Then what did you mean?"

Haley tried finding the words, "Him being your ex-boyfriend. Did you ever consider going back to him?"

Peyton shook her head. "Haley, what's this about?"

"Kyle," she said finally.

"You're considering going back to him?" Peyton raised a brow.

"I don't know," Haley shrugged.

"But why would you even consider-"

"Peyton, I really don't know," she repeated. "I mean as of lately I found out he might still have feelings for me and…" she trailed off.

"What about Nathan?" Peyton questioned after a while.

"I really don't know, Peyton."

"Well it's not right to lead him on if you're not completely into the relationship."

"I know but he's been so sweet and- ugh! Why does this have to be so hard? You know, before Kyle I would just focus on school and having fun with you guys and now I'm just constantly confused."

Peyton smiled sadly, "I wish I could help you with this. Like point you to the right direction or whatnot. But I just don't know what to say. Do you not like Nathan?"

She shook her head vigorously, "Of course not! It's all going great- or was going great before I found out. I mean this whole thing with Kyle might all be noting but what if it's not? What if I'm missing out on being with the guy who's it for me?"

"Who? Nathan or Kyle?"

Haley stayed silent. "I don't know," she repeated.

* * *

"Nah, Nathan should try out for the soccer team just so I can tape it and use it as blackmail," Zach smirked. 

"Soccer's for losers," Nathan threw a crumbled up sheet of paper at Zach with a smile.

"Oh please. You're just saying that because you can't score a goal to save your life."

"And you would know this how?" Nathan kinked a brow.

"Haley told me," Zach chuckled.

"What? When?" Jayme giggled.

"I never talked to Haley about soccer, you moron," Nathan laughed.

"How are things going with her, anyway?" Jayme asked clearly interested.

"Close to perfect," Nathan smiled at just the thought of her.

"Aww, how sweet," Jayme clapped. "I approve."

"Say heaven next time and you're gold with Jayme," Zach added to the conversation.

"Or just perfect," Jayme smiled leaning on Zach's shoulder. "Why is it just close?"

"She still needs to say-"

"Make me do things I've never dreamed of doing, Nathan!" Zach said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ew man, I wouldn't even if my own life depended on it."

They all laughed.

"What does she still have to say?" Jayme asked curiously.

"I love you," Nathan smiled.

"You traitor! I knew you were after my girl all along!" Zach looked at Nathan pretending to be outraged but doing a horrible job at it.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm not expecting it to be anytime soon if at all. But that's why it's not perfect and just close to it."

"So you haven't told her yet?" Jayme leaned closer as if that would help her know the details better.

"That I love her? I did. But I told her not to say it back."

Jayme beamed. "That's sweet. With Zach it was something like, 'I love you' and then he kissed me and said, 'if you don't say it back we're over'."

Nathan laughed.

"But he didn't really mean it but I did say it back. Not of fear of being dumped but because I realized that I did love him," she looked back at Zach and they interlaced fingers.

"Pretty cheesy conversation if you ask me," Zach said. "Leave it to hotshot to be the romantic sap."

"Said the guy that cried during Titanic when he agreed to watch it with me," Jayme smirked.

"Jayme!"

Nathan roared with laughter, "Oh man."

* * *

_The Watergate scandal,_ the words became blurred as Haley once again zoned out. She shook her head and focused on the textbook again, _led to great mistrust in the_… she lowered the textbook realizing that nothing would help. 

_Maybe if I take a break?_ She knew it wouldn't help. Haley really hated the position she was in. What the hell could she do?

_"Yeah, it's been the best two months of my life. I never felt this way Haley, not with anyone. I never looked into someone's eyes and felt my heart jump the way it does when I look at you. I didn't know this was possible in such a short period of time. But, apparently it is possible. I love you, Haley."_

She sucked in her breath. If she didn't miss him so much maybe…

_"I love you," Nathan told her as he pushed a strand of her hair away from her face… "I love you," he said sincerely once again. "And you don't have to say it back. Actually, I __rather you not…Don't ask me how it happened because I don't know__. I mean I love spending time with you, and that you confide in me and those moments that, although you don't want to, you just let me in. I love how hyper you get around Jayme, how smart you __are,__ how you're so strong, even if you don't know it and that you're not like every single girl out there. I love everything about you. I'm in love with you, Haley James."_

She closed her eyes. Why did _she_ have to be stuck comparing two perfect guys? One of the most impossible tasks she could think of.

Would she truly be happy if she left Nathan for Kyle? Would she keep thinking 'what if?' if she stayed with Nathan? Would she ever finish her homework in time for her date with Nathan?

She looked at the clock near her bed.

Would she have been happier if this was a date with Kyle?

* * *

Nathan looked at the extra picture he had made of Haley and smiled. Things were really near perfect. 

He loved being around her, talking to her, making out with her… he smirked.

Although the double dates with Zach and Jayme were quite fun he sometimes didn't want to go on them just so he could have more alone time with her.

He was glad he was with her and that he was a part of her life. Aundrea couldn't even compare to Haley. And to think that he had actually thought that a few months back was completely ludicrous.

* * *

The moon shone brilliantly above and although they were just hanging around in some random playground it most certainly had a romantic feel. Their hands interlaced, standing there in silence. 

She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her. She had to tell him and she knew that she would, but she really wished she didn't have to.

How could she? Just spit it out, say it casually, a big build-up…? And how would he react? He would, in all likelihood, dump her on the spot. But she knew it was something she had to do and she had already wasted enough time on the date of leading him to believe everything was fine.

"Nathan," Haley said, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something. And before I do I just want to say that I hope you don't hate me for it," she took a breath in. "I think- well, maybe, I still have feelings for Kyle."

He dropped her hand almost instantly. She was almost scared to look at him but managed enough courage to look him in the eye.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Nathan asked her in a way that almost broke her heart.

"No," she said quickly. "I mean I don't want to…"

"But you have feelings for Kyle."

"I think- I don't know," Haley didn't know what to do with herself.

There was silence. They both could actually hear the crickets. Haley sat down on the swing and looked at her feet.

"Since when?"

Haley looked up at him, "Since I heard he might still have feelings for me."

"And that made a difference in the way you felt?"

Haley shrugged. "I mean it might be nothing but leftovers but maybe it's not."

Nathan looked at her though she was ignoring his gaze. He couldn't lose her and especially not to Kyle. It couldn't be anything other than leftovers.

"Come with me," Nathan held out his hand.

Haley looked up at him, "What?"

"Just come with me."

She nodded as she took his hand and let him lead her out of the playground.

"Where are we going, Nathan?" she asked a few minutes after they've started walking in silence.

"You'll see," was all he said.

More silence.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly almost wishing he wouldn't hear her.

"No," he looked down and smiled reassuringly at her.

She let out a sigh of relief and just continued to follow his lead.

Suddenly she noticed they were taking that all too familiar road. The one she didn't dare take anymore. The one that she purposefully tried to ignore.

"Nathan," she tried to stop him.

He stopped and turned towards her. He kissed her and then gazed into her eyes. "Haley, I'm hoping this whole thing is really just leftovers. But we'll never know unless you take a chance here. If it ends up you really do still love him then it's goodbye but if it's not, if there's still a miniature chance that it's nothing then I want you to do this for me. Okay?"

She nodded as he continued walking and she was forced after him because she was still holding his hand.

A few minutes later they've arrived; only not at the front of Kyle's house but the house of his neighbor.

"Come on, Hales," Nathan whispered as he tugged on her hand and he started walking into the backyard.

"You're insane! This is private property," Haley yell-whispered back.

"Welcome to the wild-side," Nathan laughed.

How was it possible that he was taking this so lightly? She knew she wouldn't if he told her he still had feelings for Aundrea. Maybe he truly did love her. Well she sure couldn't doubt that anymore.

They reached the fence of the back yard and Nathan went down on his knees, "Boost."

"Huh?" Haley questioned.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he got up and took Haley's on his back, piggy-back style.

"Nathan!" she squealed.

He chuckled. "Go on my shoulders and then over the fence."

"You're joking," Haley said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He looked behind him so she could see his face.

"Okay, you're not joking," she sighed as she did as he was told. If she didn't feel like she owed him then she wouldn't do any of this for sure.

A second later they were both on the other side of the fence, standing in-front of Kyle's pool and Jacuzzi.

"Memories?" Nathan looked at Haley as he started walking towards the pool.

She didn't answer and instead just followed him. This was crazy and she knew it. But no one was in the pool anyway.

"Is the water here heated?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You know, I've always liked pools that weren't heated better, I mean sometimes you just want that refreshing fee-" he grabbed her and they both fell into the pool.

"Nathan!" she laughed when she got to the surface.

"I slipped," he tried defending himself as he splashed her playfully and nudged her.

"Well, you're dead," she got on his back and tried dunking him.

"I'm thinking I'm well and alive, actually," Nathan dove into the water forcing her to leave his back.

Haley giggled when he came to the surface a few feet from her and swam gently towards her.

"You still mad at me, beautiful?"

"Not unless you kiss me now," she smiled as he held her and kissed her gently.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the light flick on from inside. Someone was coming.

They hurried to the edge of the pool and Nathan got out.

Haley put both hands on the ground and started pulling herself out.

"No, you stay," Nathan said looking at her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Stay," he sprinted behind a bush that was near the fence.

"Nathan, I don't want to!" she whisper-yelled.

She wanted to get out and follow Nathan but it was too late as she saw someone approaching. She lowered herself down to the water.

Her breath almost caught in her throat when she saw who it was. It could have been his mom or his dad or even little Nevan but of course everything wrong had to happen to her.

"Haley?" he said when he was close enough to make out who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out in the neighborhood when I remembered how nice your pool was," she made out a smile as Nathan chuckled silently from his hiding place.

Kyle smiled at her. "I can give you a key so you can go into my house for lunch whenever you want. That is, of course, if you remember how much you liked my parents' cooking," he joked. "Or even for a coke from my mini-fridge."

"Sounds good, when am I getting it?" it was the best way to handle the situation because if she wasn't going to make the whole thing into a joke she'd just go hysterical.

"How about-"

"Kyle?" Haley turned her gaze to the approaching girl Kyle had just looked towards. She walked up to Kyle and stopped when she saw Haley.

"Up for a threesome?" Kyle smirked at Haley.

Haley looked from him to her. She was definitely gorgeous with black long curls every girl would die for.

"Emma, can I just-"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded. "I'll just wait inside." She turned to leave.

"Let's get you dried up," Kyle looked towards her and signaled for her to go out.

"No, Kyle it's fine you can just go back to-"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Come on, Hales, I don't want you walking around soaked. You'll get sick." He gave her a hand.

She wanted to look over to Nathan but she didn't dare as to not get Kyle to look the same way. She took his hand as he pulled her out of the water.

They got to his room after a few minutes and he handed her a towel as she dried up. She gave him back the towel.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head.

"I really don't mind," he assured her.

"What about Emma?"

"She doesn't matter. Never did and never will."

She nodded. "No Kyle, it's fine. I'll walk."

"But-"

"I want to," she said. "Thanks for the offer though," she smiled.

"How've you been?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Good," she nodded.

"I'm sorry about the way we ended things. I didn't mean to yell at you either and you'll never know how sorry I am for doing it."

"It's fine, it doesn't matter now. It's all in the past."

Kyle nodded silently. "I'm still sorry."

"I forgive you," she looked him in the eye.

He looked at her again, "I really miss you, you know?" She blushed.

They locked eyes.

"If you weren't with Nathan," he whispered and dug his fingers into her wet hair.

She continued looking at his eyes and then leaned up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Kyle."

She walked up the stairs, out of his room and out the front door. She spotted Nathan and walked towards him.

"I figured I'd wait here," he said looking towards the house.

She nodded, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

They started walking in silence.

"So…" Nathan tried to start.

"So…" Haley smiled.

"What happened in there," he almost didn't want to ask when he saw how happy she had been after being with him.

She shrugged, "Nothing. I mean it was our first time together since we broke up."

"And…?"

"And it reminded me so much, you know? To talk to him and be with him in the same room after all this time. I forgot how much he cared and how great it was with him. That he's worried for me and that he liked to make me laugh. All part of being with him. I just…"

_Idiot,_Nathan told himself angrily. _All because my plans are oh so brilliant I assumed she would change her mind. Now she's just more positive she wants to break up with me. _He didn't want her to because he knew he wouldn't be able to take seeing her with him but there was nothing he could do about it. "So this is it," Nathan stopped walking.

"What?" she stopped talking to look at him.

"You realized you still love him and we're over so you can go back to him."

"Not at all," she shook her head.

"Huh?" he was shocked. "Then why did you…"

"Nathan, with Kyle it was great before it turned nasty. And being with him in the same room after all that time just reminded me of that. We had so many good times that I'll treasure forever. But-" she looked at him and smiled, "I realized today- just now actually- that he doesn't look at me the way you do."

He couldn't believe it. Not only had she not broken up with him but she was sure of his love for her even more-so now.

"I'm sorry for doubting that," Haley told him. "It was just remainders of my first love I guess. I just never had proper closure and-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. He didn't need to hear the explanation because at the moment all that mattered was that she wanted to be with him; Now more than ever.

With seeing him she could really say goodbye to Kyle and her relationship with him. That's all she needed to do to move on with Nathan; to completely let go of the past and step into the next chapter of her life.

* * *

**A/N:**** "I hate you! Don't break them up!" ****lol****… I laughed. Comment please!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey all! So I started school this Wednesday (yeah, I know, it sucks). So that's the reason for the delays if there'll be any (which I'm trying hard for there not to be). I swear that if I could actually write my ****fic**** every time I was thinking about it I'd be done forever ago... ****lol****. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 44! And most def wait for something huge in the next few chapters (might not be something you expect****... :p****). So enjoy chapter 44!!! **

* * *

**_For All You're Worth_**

**_Chapter 44_**

Haley continued writing down the notes. There were only two more minutes to the history class anyway. It was a good thing that Miss Kelly returned since that sub really was clueless. _Note to self: If I ever become a teacher, meet up with the substitutes before allowing them to take over the class._

Of course the class was a day behind now. The class complained when they heard they had to do the extra work. _What the hell were they expecting? _

"So the bell's going to ring soon, so how about we call it a day?"

Immediately the class started packing up and talking. For the first time in a while, Haley hurried up too.

"Brooke!" she called.

Brooke turned around to look at Haley, "Tutorgirl."

Haley put all her stuff in her bag quickly and walked to the brunette. "About what you said before," Brooke looked at her confused, "why I should be with Kyle. Sure, sometimes Nathan doesn't plan out exactly what we will do on a date but the truth is: I don't need him to. Because just by sitting there doing nothing with him I have the best time. And maybe I don't feel dangerous with him, but it just feels right." She smiled. The bell rang, "I'll see you later."

She walked away from Brooke. Realization had just dawned upon her and she was just so happy. She just knew she needed to tell Brooke something about it but the words just came out and were not planned.

She walked through the hallway, passing people left and right and continued until she got to her French class. She sat down and copied down her homework, "Good morning, Mrs. Girard."

The teacher looked up and gave a nod in her direction.

_It doesn't__ hurt to try, right?_

"Bonjour, Aundrea."

"Bonjour," Aundrea smiled at her teacher.

"It's called being pathetic," Aundrea whispered when she passed Haley's desk.

"It's called being a slut," Haley whispered back.

She opened up her notebook and started doodling. A few minutes later she looked at what she had just drawn absentmindedly. She looked at the heart and smiled. No, was it possible…?

The teacher started speaking as the bell had just rung but all Haley could hear was her heart beating.

She looked back to the drawing. Was it truly happening or was she just getting ahead of herself?

* * *

_But it ha__s__ to be __it_she thought when she was in her English class. 

Suddenly, instead of being nervous and terrified, a warm feeling overwhelmed her and she beamed.

"That's really it," she whispered.

"Pardon, Miss James?" Mr. Thompson looked in her direction, the book in his hand.

"I meant," Haley said thinking quickly, "that... it's exactly what I thought when I read that passage."

"That's nice to know, Haley," he said as the rest of the class laughed.

"Yes it is," she smiled, talking about an entirely different thing. _Amazingly good to know._

"Mr. Thompson," Aundrea raised her hand, "I think Haley should answer your question. I mean, if she was thinking of it while she was reading anyway." She turned to Haley and smiled.

"Oh, umm..." Haley started.

"I think it would be a good idea for Haley to start listening and then maybe she can answer my question," Mr. Thompson smiled and then looked towards Haley.

"I was listening," Haley said after locating where they were in the book from the girl sitting in front of her. She picked up her book and turned to that page, "and I'm guessing they have those morals. I mean we just think of their actions as odd but we haven't lived in that time period and location. Their mind-setting was quite different. And not to mention their lifestyles were anything but normal."

Aundrea stared at her as Mr. Thompson started nodding slowly, "Yeah, exactly that."

Haley smiled as she lowered the book.

* * *

Haley put all her items in her bag and started for the door. 

"Haley," Mr. Thompson called.

Haley stopped, though she did not want to, and walked to the teacher's desk. "Yes, Mr. Thompson?"

"I want to apologize for saying you weren't paying attention."

"It's no big deal," Haley assured him.

"Next time-"

"Mr. Thompson, can we pick this up tomorrow? I kind of need to be somewhere."

He nodded, "No need to pick anything up. But you may leave."

She thanked him and rushed out the class. She walked to the tables and across the quad.

"-boring as hell thank you for asking," Jayme said.

"Nathan!"

Nathan turned to look at his girlfriend who was hurrying towards him.

"I've got to talk to you," she said once she got to them.

"Okay. What is it?" he started getting up.

"I love you," she blurted out. "I know that this is not the most romantic setting and it's better for it to be just us two but-"

He cut her off, once again, with a passionate kiss.

Jayme shrieked as Zach whistled.

"You try explaining way too much," Nathan laughed at her when they broke apart. He cupped her face and kissed her once again.

"But I wanted to tell you-" she started.

"Don't. The 'I love you' was enough," he smiled.

"Why aren't you like that?" Jayme complained to Zach.

"See what you've done?" Zach grumbled looking at Nathan.

"Sit with us!" Jayme offered happily. "I mean you can't part when you've just confessed your undying love for Nathan! And sitting just the two of you is so not an option for today."

Haley laughed as she looked at Nathan and they sat down.

"Say it again," Nathan requested gazing into Haley's eyes.

She smiled, "I love you."

"Now, again."

Haley giggled, "I love you."

"Okay, I'm never going to get sick of hearing it," Nathan stated leaning to kiss her.

"But I am," Zach interrupted. "Save the love fest for later."

"How about we just sit the two of us?" Nathan started getting up.

"Nathan Scott! Sit down this instant!" Jayme yelled. "Now Haley, say it again."

"I love you too, Jayme."

"Why thank you, Haley. But say it to Nathan just to annoy Zach."

"Jayme," Haley giggled.

"Fine, Nathan, I love you," Jayme said.

"Whoa," Zach held up his hand. "Do you want me to beat up his ass for those words?"

"Not 'in love'," Jayme rolled her eyes. "But it's great to know that I can get you jealous that quickly. Haley, try yours!"

"Mine?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, your guy."

"No, it's okay," Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. "I don't want to torture him in any way right now."

"You see?! Why can't you be a caring and obedient girlfriend?" Zach asked Jayme.

"Because it's no fun," Jayme said not even removing her gaze from Haley and Nathan. "You guys are like the cutest!"

"What about us?" Zach questioned.

"Not like them," she smiled.

"Yes you are!" Haley finally stopped looking at Nathan. "You guys remind me of my parents. But much cuter."

"Of your parents? Is that a good thing?" Zach chuckled.

"Hypothetical situation," Haley started, "let's say when you two are older and get married. You have a kid. Do you embarrass them for fun?"

"Hell yes!" the two said in unison.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. James," Nathan joked.

"And why did you say hypothetical?" Zach questioned.

"What?"

"I see us lasting for quite some time," Zach looked at Jayme.

"Stop making me blush!" Jayme smiled and pecked Zach.

"Do you actually see that far into the future?" Nathan questioned.

"It doesn't have to be that far. It can be at the end of senior year if we want."

"And will it be?"

"Zach! Don't you dare commit me to something like that."

Zach chuckled. "Whatever she wants at the moment I ask her."

"I'm the one that will propose so don't even listen to him," Jayme giggled.

"If Haley and I ever get married, I'd be the one proposing."

"Wow, Nathan. Don't think that far ahead," Haley laughed.

"Just commenting on the subject," Nathan stroked her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

"As you can see from the chart this was definitely one of the low points of the trust in government," Mrs. Moore pointed at the overhead. 

Haley copied the information down and saw a note that had just slipped onto her desk.

She opened up the note. _I love you_she smiled.

Yes, it was the middle of class but she couldn't just not write back. How rude would that be? She smirked, _I love you too._

She looked towards her teacher to make sure her back was to the class as she dropped the note behind her without turning around.

He opened up the neatly folded note and smiled. He just wanted to see it again; to make sure it wasn't a dream and that it was real.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Nathan!" she whispered as she tilted her head to the side. She giggled.

"You just seem so tense," he whispered smirking, which she of course did not see but could definitely imagine because of the tone in his voice.

Haley blushed and smiling as she kept quiet not wanting to get into trouble with the teacher.

About a minute later he started massaging her shoulders as she turned around to look at him, "Nathan!"

"She won't catch us, promise," he smiled at her.

"This is distracting me," she complained though she would give anything for him to just continue.

Some people around them turned their heads towards the couple and Haley became red.

"So," Mrs. Moore turned around and Nathan dropped his hands instantly. "Does anyone remember the name of the movie that dealt with the scandal?"

Haley raised her hand.

"Just Haley, again?" she laughed.

"I know the answer but I'm giving this to Haley," Nathan said.

"That's nice of you, Nathan," Mrs. Moore said sarcastically with a smile.

"Answer it if you know it," Haley lowered her hand and turned to Nathan.

"Nah, it's not like I care. You care more about answering this stuff."

"But if you know it," she giggled. "Don't give me extra privileges."

"Don't girlfriends usually get those?" he joked.

"In the classroom?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, how about we just have someone provide the answer and not make a big deal out of this one question?" Mrs. Moore offered amused.

"You answer it," Nathan said.

"No, you answer," Haley replied.

The class laughed.

"Okay, how about you two answer on the count of three and get over this one simple answer so we can move on?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and nodded after laughing.

"One, two, three..."

"All the President's Men," Haley said and then snapped immediately towards Nathan who just smirked at her. "But that's not fair!"

"Would you like me to assign Mr. Scott a detention?" Mrs. Moore said sarcastically.

"I think she'd start fighting you to give her a detention as well," a student said aloud.

"Thank you Collin," Mrs. Moore looked towards her student. "So we'll be watching that movie in class in a few days-"

The bell rang.

"You just had to do that," Haley pushed Nathan back to his seat when he started to get up.

"Someone's mad," he chuckled.

"No, you're just so full of-"

He got up and kissed her. "Stop talking for once."

"Stop cutting me off with kisses," she giggled. "And not in class," she whispered.

"I'm sure Mrs. Moore doesn't mind," Nathan said turning to their teacher. "Right?"

"Nathan!" Haley blushed.

"Might want to check this out with your girlfriend, Nathan. It's called embarrassing her," Mrs. Moore laughed as she sat down in her desk to grade some papers.

Haley took Nathan's hand, dragged him out of the classroom and kissed him. "Here, yes. There, no. Clear?"

"Taking charge I see," he smirked. "Very Sexy."

"Thank you," she smiled kissing him again. "Now bye, I don't want to be late."

"I love you!" he called after her.

"Love you too!" she replied as she was lost in the crowed. He smiled. He really wasn't going to get sick of it.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyle yelled when he got to Aundrea who was waiting for Brooke so they could go to the mall. 

"Sitting," she laughed. "And it seems like you are standing."

"Hey Kyle, where were you at lunch?" Brooke asked when she got to her friends.

He ignored her, "What are you doing to Haley?!"

"Nothing," Aundrea replied.

"What, do you think I'm some kind of moron?!" he bellowed at her angrily. "You ask for a photo, I ask no questions. A few days later she shows up... you know what? It doesn't matter. It's the fact that you're a bitch that's annoying me to hell and back!"

"Chill-"

"No, don't tell me to chill. Just whatever you're doing to Haley, stop."

"Kyle, this has nothing to do with you anyway so what does it matter?"

"Because it does," he looked at her, fire in his eyes. "Aundrea, I'm dead serious. Leave her alone! If you don't, I'm following Nathan's lead," he looked at the two girls and turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Comment please!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey! Wow, so I basically planned the next like 11 chapters- well, outlined them- on the bus and in school and everything. Yes, 11 chapters, meaning this ****fic**** is far from over. I hope that is good news and not ****bad :p****. But I'm hoping that these chapters go by at a fast pace (I'm thinking of writing the next one tomorrow). And thanks guys! I have no idea what I'm doing different****ly**** but I got more replies which made me SO happy:D.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Dana, because she's amazing and deserves a chapter dedicated just to her:D I love you my buddy! ;) And I am not disappointed in you in ****anyway****! XYZ ****mami****! For ****life :D**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 45**_

"Drey, I know you're trying to dodge the subject," Brooke finally said, "and that's the reason I haven't said anything yesterday but what are you going to do about what Kyle said?"

Aundrea let out a frustrated sigh, "What the hell can I do Brooke?!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Brooke said offended.

"Sorry," Aundrea quieted down. "I just don't get it. After losing Nathan I don't want to lose him too, you know?"

"Then do what he said," Brooke suggested.

"Right, because I can just stop bothering Haley and be fine with it," Aundrea rolled her eyes. "Wow, I sound like a bitch when I say that." Aundrea looked at her watch and then across the quad.

"Well I don't know-"

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Brooke stopped nervously.

"Who said," Aundrea turned to Brooke, "that I can't leave Haley alone and still get what I want?"

"Umm, I don't know?" Brooke questioned confused.

"I'll be right back," Aundrea smiled looking across the quad and got up.

She walked towards him and smirked. She knew exactly what she needed to do and it felt great, "Hey."

He turned around to face her, surprised when he saw who it was, "Aundrea."

"Nathan," she smiled.

"What are you- why are you…?"

She just laughed at his confusion. "I know you missed me, silly. You don't even have to say it."

"Nothing gets passed you," Nathan rolled his eyes. "So what is this sudden talking for?"

"Can't an ex-girlfriend talk to her ex-hubby without a reason?" she said innocently.

"Sure she could, but you're not the type," Nathan smirked.

"Are you making assumptions about me, Scott?" she faked hurt.

"Not assumptions, I've just been with you for enough time to know this," he explained.

"And what a time it was," she smirked.

The bell rang. "I'll see you later," she told him as she walked back to Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Brooke questioned Aundrea. "If you think Nathan will leave Haley for you, he won't."

Aundrea laughed as she put her bag on her shoulder, "I know. This has nothing to do with that. Trust me."

* * *

"Nathan," Haley said surprised when she got out of her history class. "Why are you waiting for me?" 

"I had an urge to," he kissed her, "you." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"That's sweet," she giggled.

"Nathan, you can be too cheesy sometimes," Brooke passed them.

"Don't mind what she said; cheesy's good," Haley kissed him.

He kissed her when she broke her kiss, "At least kiss me for longer. I waited for you."

"Nathan! I need to get to class," she laughed.

"Fine, we'll kiss on the way," he grabbed her hand as he kissed her and started walking backwards.

"Nathan!" she giggled.

"Fine," he sighed. "How about we get there and then kiss?"

"If I still have time then sure," Haley smiled. "Don't get used to this though."

"I'll try," he smirked.

* * *

"Kyle!" Aundrea got up and ran to him. 

"Yeah?"

"I'll leave her alone," she smiled. "I will. Because she's not worth losing you."

"Good," he smiled back.

"But I can't be nice to her," she said quickly with a laugh. "She'll think something's up."

Kyle chuckled, "It's your bitchiness that got to me not your comments."

"Yeah, yeah, just repeat it why don't ya?" she rolled her eyes as they started walking to their usual table.

"Oh look at you two still friends and all," Brooke joked.

"Brooke equals loser," Aundrea sat down.

"Aundrea equals bitch," she shot back.

"You equals slut," Aundrea stuck out her tongue.

"You equals whore," Brooke smirked.

"You two equal girls that need a life," Kyle contributed.

"Die!" the two girls shot at once.

"Nice," Kyle laughed.

"Well I need to go talk to my calc teacher although I know she'll tell me to just come after school," Aundrea got up. "Don't steal anything from my bag; I don't have anything too valuable anyway." She walked away.

Brooke looked after Aundrea and then turned to Kyle.

"What?"

"Are you in-love with Haley?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Why you came to Aundrea and yelled at her. Come on, Kyle! You can tell me! I won't tell Drea."

"Said Aundrea's best friend," Kyle grabbed his lunch.

"Kyle, I won't tell her! I swear on my money!"

"Wow, on your money," Kyle's eyes widened. "That's a huge wager there, Brooke."

Brooke pouted, "Please."

He sighed, "No, I'm not in-love with her. But I do want to go out with her. Say what I want to say and not what Nathan is telling me to say. Do with her what I want to do. Not anything according to a plan. Sometimes I just wonder how it will be."

Brooke smiled, "How bad do you want her?"

He shrugged.

"Pretty bad, then."

"Brooke, it doesn't matter. She's with Nathan now," he gazed off as if remembering something. "Brooke, remember, not a word of this to Aundrea."

"Not a word," she repeated.

* * *

"So what class are you coming from, Haley?" Miss Ferrell asked. 

"AP Government," Haley smiled as she sat down.

"How many APs are you taking this year?"

"Well including this class, four."

"Wow," she sounded impressed. "But this is your favorite class, right?" she joked.

"Of course," Haley laughed.

Aundrea walked in the class and hated what she was hearing as she went to her seat.

"Good afternoon, Miss Farrell," Aundrea smiled cutting Haley mid-sentence.

"Good afternoon, Aundrea," she smiled at her student.

"So, today, after school, right?"

"Yes," Miss Ferrell nodded.

In a matter of minutes all the class arrived and the bell rang.

"Okay, please hand forward your homework from last night. Remember to put your name in the top right hand corner. I'm still getting homework with no name!"

Haley made sure her name was indeed where it was supposed to be. It always was but she always made sure, just in case. Then, she handed it forward.

"So what did you all think of the homework? Hard, easy?"

"Hard," most of the class said with an exception of a few people here and there.

"How about we go over some of the problems?"

* * *

"Aundrea, I need to get something from the faculty room, so how about you stay here? I'll be back in about five minutes." 

Aundrea nodded as Miss Ferrell left.

She stood there in silence and looked around. She probably memorized the room while she was in detention. Thanks to Haley, of course.

_Stupid Teacher's Pet,_ Aundrea thought angrily. Why were all the teachers getting Haley back on their good side? Basically all she had left, who were still completely in favor of Aundrea, were Mrs. Girard and Miss Ferrell. And that was changing now too. She couldn't have just one teacher favor her because that would mean Haley was right; Aundrea was just a temporary replacement.

What would even be the point of having Kyle as her boyfriend if it was just temporary anyway?

Aundrea started clicking her pen angrily.

She walked around the room when she spotted, on Miss Ferrell's desk, the stack of homework.

She started looking through them when she reached Haley's. She looked through the problems hoping there will be at least one incorrect one. Of course, there wasn't.

She put the paper on the desk and wrote in the margin, _Math sucks, Miss Ferrell blows._

She smirked as she put the paper back where it was.

* * *

Haley picked up her phone and dialed. 

"Yep," he answered.

"Guess who?"

"Haley."

"You have caller ID?"

"Nah, it's just that only you can try to be cute like that," he laughed. "So what's up?"

"I'm done with homework," she said smiling hoping he can guess the rest.

"That's good," he replied.

"And…"

"And what? You finished next week's too?"

Haley laughed, "And I want us to…"

"Have sex?"

"Nathan!!!!"

"Kidding!" he laughed. "It was just a joke."

She blushed, "I want to hang out. But only if you finished your homework too."

"Well Haley, homework isn't really my thing so I tend not to do it."

"Nathan!" Haley scolded.

"Teachers don't even expect me to do it anyway," he chuckled. "I'm coming over, okay?"

Haley laughed, "Okay."

Haley put the phone back in place as she put all her schoolwork in her bag.

She picked up a book and read until she heard a knock from the front door.

She got up to get it but one of her parents beat her to it.

"Nathan, what a surprise! A pleasant one, I'm not sure," Jimmy smiled.

"Don't embarrass me now," Haley was at Nathan's side in a matter of seconds. "Let's go," she started pulling him up the stairs.

"Haley had her pacifier till she was four," Jimmy called out.

"Dad!"

"You did?" Nathan looked at Haley with a smirk.

"God help me," she pulled Nathan harder as they got to her room and she closed the door.

"Until you were four?" Nathan chuckled.

"My mom made me."

"Right," he smirked.

"She did! You see if I had normal parents they'd make me stop," Haley frowned. "But I'm stuck with them."

"So I'm guessing this means you are an expert in sucking?"

"Nathan, must you make everything about sex?"

"Who said anything about sex?" Nathan chuckled.

"You just said…" Haley looked at him confused.

"I said in sucking, I never said which sucking."

Haley blushed, "It's because that's what I expect from you. So it's your fault in a way."

Nathan laughed.

"Shut up."

"How about you shut me up with a kiss like I do with you all the time?" Nathan smiled.

"You don't deserve a kiss," Haley stuck out her tongue.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're being an ass."

"What did I do?"

"Making fun of my childhood hobbies."

"So now sucking is a hobby?" he smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. It's annoying me," Haley crossed her arms.

"Or what?"

"Or you won't get a kiss from me," she smiled.

Nathan shook his head. He grabbed her head and kissed her so forcefully that she nearly fell.

She wanted to stop to show him she still had some control but her body didn't let her. She needed the kiss; she needed him.

The way he kissed her she half expected him to rip her clothes off but she knew he wouldn't. He respected her and her beliefs too much for doing that.

They fell into the bed as they continued making out; not daring to part; his hands rummaging through her hair and hers around his neck.

"I love you," she said once they couldn't breathe any longer. They were both panting.

"I love you too," he looked into her eyes as he pecked her lips, "you have no idea how much."

* * *

**A/N:**** you guys have NO idea what's in store for you****… :p**** . Comment please!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Yeay! Okay, so this chapter is longer than the last few. I want to say something so bad but I can't! haha. Anyway, I hope you like this! (God, I'm so tired! It's midnight and I haven't slept properly in days! Well anyway... here's the chapter!)**

**Dedicated to my best friend since I cried today cuz I miss her so much:(. **

**

* * *

**

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 46**_

"Hales," Peyton said, "we love you. Really, we do. But why are you sitting with us at lunch and not your boyfriend?"

"Shh," Lucas put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "What she meant was 'why the hell are you here with us and not breaking up with your boyfriend?'"

Haley laughed and once she heard Lucas' cry of pain as Peyton dug her teeth into his hand her laughter doubled; Mouth, of course, joining in.

"I just wanted to know so stop being stupid," Peyton scolded Lucas as he was examining his hand.

"What are you, a vampire?" Lucas frowned.

Haley smiled at her friends. "Well the truth, if you really want to know, is that last time I lost you guys. Lunches are one of the only times I see you all anymore. It's a good balance for me."

They all nodded.

"You won't lose us though," Mouth assured her.

"Good," Haley smiled.

"Now that we got that settled. What the hell Peyton?! This will be permanent!"

"Something to remember me by," Peyton smirked.

"I could've gotten a tattoo. I'm sure that would be less painful."

Peyton, Mouth and Haley laughed as Lucas just smiled, shaking his head.

* * *

"Bye guys," Nathan parted from Jayme and Zach as the two left for their class.

He started walking towards where the classrooms were located.

"So I was thinking," he heard as he turned around, "and do you think that I broke up with you or you broke up with me?" Aundrea smiled.

"Does that matter?" Nathan asked.

Aundrea shrugged, "I mean what do you say when someone asks you about it?"

"I just say we ended it."

"Nice and simple I see," Aundrea giggled.

"But if you really want, you can tell everyone that you broke up with me," he said.

"Well I was the one to make the call," Aundrea nodded with a smile.

---

Haley left her friends as she started to walk towards her class.

"Hey Haley."

"Lena, hi," Haley smiled. "Where are you going to?"

"Math," she made a face. "You?"

"Chemistry," Haley laughed at her reaction as she scanned the quad and froze.

"I'll catch you later, okay?" Lena said. Haley nodded.

---

Aundrea saw Haley out of the corner of her eye as she smirked.

"You know, we never had our break-up kiss. Guys usually say that's the best part. And you know that's not because the relationship was horrible." Haley couldn't hear a thing and she knew that, and Nathan wouldn't kiss her, but there was nothing wrong with a little game.

"Drea," Nathan said impatiently.

Aundrea giggled.

---

Why was she laughing? Had Nathan said anything?

Haley couldn't see Nathan's expression as his back was to her. Though the next thing she saw was Aundrea leaning towards Nathan, grabbing his head, and whispering something seductively in his ear.

Haley looked at them for another second and then walked to her class.

---

"Your lose," Aundrea whispered in his ear.

She smirked at him and walked away catching up with Brooke.

* * *

Haley sat down as she copied her homework into her agenda book.

_Of course it didn't mean anything, _Haley assured herself. Nathan loved her and he wouldn't do anything like that to her. She knew he wouldn't. But if Aundrea was talking to him something was up. But he didn't seem to back away when she whispered whatever she did in his ear. Well she didn't see his expression so... but maybe he was trying to get away or maybe he wanted her attention again or... or...

Haley lifted her head to see a grinning blonde walking towards the seat next to her and sitting down.

Haley immediately busied herself with the notebook she had just taken out.

Aundrea's cell rang and she looked at Mr. Evans before taking the call.

"Hey babe."

She giggled. "Yes..." she laughed again. "I totally forgot what a great kisser he is," she whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear her. "Shut up," she giggled. "Okay, okay. Love ya, and see you soon."

She turned her cell off and put it in her bag.

Haley didn't dare look up from her notebook until the bell rang when the class started.

* * *

"My gorgeous girlfriend," Nathan smirked. "You ready for another amazing class period of kisses?"

"Don't you dare," Haley giggled.

She kissed him forcefully. "That's it for the next fifty minutes," Haley walked into the class with Nathan following.

"But Haley that was pretty short," he complained as she sat down.

"Nathan, not here," she smiled. She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, though she did want to know why they were talking.

"Then let's go out of the class," he suggested with a smirk. "I mean we do have two more minutes."

"Patience Nathan," Haley took out her agenda. "Can't you try to not kiss me for fifty minutes? You've done it before."

"I've done it before so why do I need to do it again?" he raised his brow suggestively.

"Because we're in school."

"Haley," he whined. "We only have one class together and it's hard enough not to make out with you every time I see you. And now I have to sit behind you, looking at that amazing hair of yours," he whispered leaning closer to her, "smelling that scent, and seeing that flawless skin when you turn your head to the side, and you expect me to just sit there and not want to kiss you?"

"I-" she was pretty much speechless. "Well, umm..."

Nathan smirked which immediately brought Haley out of her daze. "Miss Moore, Nathan needs a seat change."

"What? Haley!" he said as it was her turn to smirk.

"If you can't contain your urges, maybe you shouldn't be that close to me," she whispered.

"Things were much easier before you two were together," Miss Moore laughed after seeing their exchange.

"You can say that again," Haley giggled.

"Are you suggesting it was better with Kyle?" Nathan asked when he took his seat.

"No, I just didn't have any classes with him so he didn't kiss my neck mid-lesson," she whispered giggling.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Haley walked into her Calculus class as she sighed. She was feeling so fake with the way she was acting with Nathan. But she didn't want to talk about what she saw because she didn't want to start anything.

_I'm just paranoid,_ she concluded.

She sat down, writing down her homework and preparing herself for the class.

When the bell rang Miss Ferrell took out a stack of paper. "Aundrea, can you please return the homework assignment?"

Aundrea nodded as she got up to do what she was asked.

Haley looked at her and then down at her notebook as she started to plan out her schedule for the afternoon.

When she was done with it she started to doodle on her notebook again thinking about Nathan talking to Aundrea.

_What could they have possibly talked about?_

Haley looked up as Aundrea sat down in her seat.

"Umm, Miss Ferrell," Haley said as the teacher looked at her. "I didn't get my homework back and I know I handed it in."

"I know," she nodded. "I have it. I'd like you to stay after class."

"Oooooooh," the class chorused.

Haley blushed. She didn't like that sort of attention. Sure, if it was for getting the best grade or answering the question right; but what could this possibly be about?

Haley nodded shyly as Miss Ferrell stood up and started the lesson.

* * *

Haley put her stuff away and walked to the teacher's desk. The other students already exited the class aside from Aundrea, who was taking her time, and another guy. She then went out of the room and stood outside the door.

Haley stood in front of Miss Ferrell uncomfortably.

Miss Ferrell took out Haley's homework and handed it to her.

She looked to the page and her heart literally skipped a beat.

"I didn't write this," she said terrified. "It's- that's- it's not even my hand-writing."

"Detention, tomorrow morning," Miss Ferrell declared looking Haley straight in the eye.

Aundrea, outside of the classroom, was smiling.

"Miss Ferrell, I swear this wasn't me."

"For a smart girl I'd expect you at least to remember to erase it or not to write it in pen."

She could feel the tears coming, "I don't even own a green pen. Why would I hand this in knowing that I supposedly wrote this?"

"I don't know, Haley. Why would you?"

"Miss Ferrell-"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Now please stop arguing with him."

Haley looked at her teacher and left the class hurt. Aundrea had left once she heard Miss Ferrell's last words.

She started walking towards her bus.

"Hey-lee!" Jayme skipped towards Haley with a smile and concluded with a final jump. "Whoa, what happened?" the smile upon her features faded once she saw Haley's teary-eyes.

Haley shrugged wiping at her eyes.

"Do you mind if I hug you? I really need to hug people that cry."

Haley laughed, still crying, as Jayme hugged her.

"Now, I want to know and help you go through your teenage-year crisis or whatever this is and just- well, I can't because I don't want to tell you to talk fast because I'm going to be nervous about missing my bus."

"It's fine," Haley smiled. "You don't have to worry about taking care of me."

"After gymnastics I'm calling you. I'll get home at around 8, take a shower and yeah... I'll call you."

"Jayme, you don't have to do that."

"Whatever," Jayme looked towards her bus, "eight thirty pick up because it's me. Now wipe those tears, pull out a radiant smile and laugh because you make too many people depressed when you're sad. So stop being so selfish!" She smiled and then speed-walked towards her bus.

Haley giggled, wiping at her eyes again, as she walked to her own bus.

* * *

"Pick up the phone Haley-bub!" Lydia called from the staircase.

Haley picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"What's up girly-girl?!" Jayme said cheerfully. "Now, you feeling any better?"

"I don't know... I guess."

"Okay, how about you spill the beans? Wait, wait one second," Haley heard some ruffling. "Now I'm in a good listening position."

Haley giggled as she lay on her bed, "And I'm guessing I'm in a good talking position."

"Good. So we're in our positions. Ready, set, GO!"

"Well it's not only one thing. It's-well, someone wrote on my math homework 'math sucks, Miss Ferrell blows'. Miss Ferrell's my teacher and well she doesn't believe that it wasn't me."

"Oh, well that's pretty bad."

"Yeah, I have detention tomorrow morning."

"Wow, I'm thinking that this blows harder than Miss Ferrell."

"JAYME!" Haley burst out laughing.

"What? Whoever wrote that probably knows that she does. I bet she uses the math to suck and then-"

"Jayme! Seriously, I'm not going to be able to sit in that class without bursting into laughter at some random moment."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Jayme giggled. "You said it was more than one thing, what was the second?"

Haley quieted down. "I umm- I saw Aundrea and Nathan talking today. She felt pretty comfortable."

"Oh," Jayme fell silent. After about ten seconds she spoke up again, "Hey Hales, did you talk to him about it?"

"No," she shook her head though she knew Jayme couldn't see her.

"Talk to him. That's my advice."

"Well I don't know, I mean why make a big deal out of something that might be nothing?"

"Because even if it's nothing, Nathan deserves to know that something's bothering you."

Haley was silent again. "I guess I'll think about it."

"Why do smart girls have to think everything through? I swear that if it wasn't for doing everything spontaneously Zach and I wouldn't be together and we wouldn't be having this conversation either."

"It's just in my nature," Haley laughed. "We'll see."

"Fine, but I'm still saying that you should talk to him. You'll see that it's for the best. Maybe there's something going on and you should know about it."

"What, like him cheating on me?" Haley's heart almost stopped.

"Of course not! If there's one thing I'm sure of it's how much that boy loves you. Well that and how awesome Zach is for me but that's beside the point," she giggled.

"Oh Jayme," Haley beamed. "Thank you, I don't even know why since we haven't resolved anything, and we're not going to be able to, but I already feel much better."

"Of course we can resolve this! Detention isn't a big deal, just go do it. And with Nathan... TALK TO HIM!"

"Wow Jayme," Haley pulled the phone away from her ear. "I think I'm deaf because of your yelling."

"Sorry," she laughed. "I tend to do that."

"Well if everything is good, I kind of need to do my homework since I didn't really start. Well I did some but you know," she giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, if I survive detention."

"You will," Jayme laughed.

"Thanks Jayme. You're a good friend."

"Well it's because I'm awesome but that's a different story I'll tell you some other time."

Haley laughed, "Can't wait." She paused for a second, "Hey Jayme, can you not tell Zach about this, you know, Nathan."

"Sure," she agreed. "I understand you don't want to blow it up. Plus, if Nathan hears it from Zach instead of you that'll kinda suck."

They said their goodbyes and ended the call.

Haley looked at the phone in her hand and slowly started dialing Nathan's number. She stared at the screen and then pressed 'end call' instead of 'talk'.

She sighed as she got up to finish her homework.

* * *

Haley walked into the room and instead of sitting down she went to Miss Ferrell's desk.

"Miss Ferrell, I really didn't write that. You can ask my English teacher for an essay I wrote and see that's not my hand-writing. I know you've got no reason to believe me but I swear that I didn't write it."

Miss Ferrell looked at Haley, "Sit down Miss James. Unless you'd like to stay after the bell."

Haley walked to a seat in the middle of the room angrily as she dropped her bag to the floor and sat down.

Haley looked at her nails and then at the desk. She wouldn't let herself look at the clock but then she just kept guessing how long had passed and that was even worse.

She read and reread all the posters around the world making sure to translate them into French too.

She looked back to her desk.

After about a minute she heard someone else enter the class.

"Hey, could I maybe sit here and do my work? My teacher said that I could since she's not here in the mornings so if I need help Miss Ferrell could help me. That's you, right?" Haley saw Jayme addressing her teacher. She was in complete shock.

"Yeah, of course," Miss Ferrell nodded.

Jayme smiled politely thanking her as she sat down to take out her math homework.

"What math are you in?" the teacher questioned.

"Pre-calc," Jayme answered. "I didn't finish the homework not because I'm a bad student but I kind of get home late. Do you coach any teams here? I'm sorry if I'm being nosey I just tend to talk."

"It's fine," Miss Ferrell smiled. "I coach the girls' tennis team."

"Tennis, wow! When did you start playing? Were you one of those who like learned to walk when they tried getting to the racket because their parents were holding it up? I heard stories like that."

"No," Miss Ferrell laughed. "I started playing at age nine because of my older sisters."

"Sisters, how many do you have? I've always wanted another little person walking around the house. A boy though because girls are too petty."

Miss Ferrell laughed, "I have two."

"So you're three. Wow, three girls! I feel bad for your dad! Well not really, three girls are nothing like three boys. Though personally I'd like to have three boys. Maybe a girl though but she needs to toughen up with her brothers and all. Wow, I should probably do this math." Jayme frowned looking down at her homework.

"Was math your like favorite subject in school?" Jayme looked up a second later.

Miss Ferrell considered for a second, "Only in the last two years of high school. The first two years I didn't like school that much."

"Tell me about it," Jayme nodded. "I mean if it weren't for my friends I'd probably be home-schooled. Actually no, I wouldn't. That would bore me. It's just that- well have you ever been in a class and like wanted to fall asleep the entire time?"

Miss Ferrell just laughed.

"Well I kind of feel like that in too many classes. It might be my gymnastics making me tired..."

Haley looked at Jayme and Miss Ferrell curiously as they continued to talk. It was weird that Jayme was there but it sure made the time go a lot faster.

Just as soon as it began, the detention ended as Haley exited the class with Jayme following.

"Hey girl," Jayme smiled.

"Why did you...?" Haley asked confused.

"Because I know the silence kills," Jayme giggled as the halls started flooding with people.

"Thank you, that did make the time fly by," Haley smiled. "But you didn't even get your homework done."

"My math homework you mean?" Haley nodded. "Oh, I finished it yesterday night," Jayme giggled.

"So you just woke up early to save me from the boredom?"

"Basically," she grinned.

"Aww, Jayme!" Haley hugged her.

"I love you too girlie!" Jayme laughed. "Now have you thought about it?"

"About what?" Haley asked confused realizing they were walking towards her Musical Theory class.

"Nathan. Are you going to talk to him?"

Haley shrugged.

"Talk to him" she shoved Haley playfully. "You have too, he's your boyfriend and he loves you. Wouldn't you want him to come to you if something bothered him?"

"I guess," Haley nodded, "yeah."

"See? So just talk. It won't be bad, I promise."

Haley nodded as Jayme gave her another hug and left.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: comment please :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey all! I don't have a lot to say aside from here's the next ****chapter :p****!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 47**_

Haley sat down and put her bag next to her.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Who?" Haley turned to Peyton.

"That girl that just hugged you," she laughed.

"Oh," Haley giggled, "Jayme. Nathan and I doubled with her and her boyfriend, Zach."

"Oh," Peyton nodded. "That was kind of weird because I was like 'hey! Who the hell is that'?"

Haley laughed again.

"Anyway, how was detention?"

"Not that bad because Jayme came to entertain me through the teacher," Haley smiled.

"Aha, well your teacher sucks for thinking it was you," Peyton said. "Oh and Lucas and I were talking about how we will kill whoever it was."

Haley shrugged, "Doesn't matter. It's done with and what's the point of being a favorite if your teacher doesn't believe you when you need them to?"

"I guess," Peyton chuckled.

Haley looked down at her lap and then at Peyton again, "Hey Peyton, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Peyton shifted in her seat so she was facing Haley.

"If something was bothering you regarding Lucas would you talk to him about it?"

"Depends on the situation," Peyton said. "I'd ask you to talk to him for me," she joked. "But don't ask me for advice since I'm really dysfunctional when it comes to relationships."

Haley nodded.

"Why are you asking, Hales? Is something going on with Lucas?"

Haley shook her head, "No, nothing."

"Something else you want to talk to me about?"

"No, it's okay," Haley smiled reassuringly at her. The last thing she wanted was to get Nathan in trouble with her friends. He didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

Nathan looked at the basket as he aimed and made the shot easily.

He ran to get the ball and dribbled back to the three pointer line so he could shoot.

"Hey," he heard as he turned to the source of the voice.

"Hi," he acknowledged him and looked back up at the basket.

Kyle looked down at his basketball. When did it become this hard to speak with Nathan? "So without you killing me, could you tell me how Haley's doing?"

Nathan looked at him surprised. "Umm, fine. She's good."

Kyle nodded. "You're lucky, you know? That you have her."

"I know," Nathan stopped bouncing the ball. "What's the deal?"

"With what?"

"You coming to me to ask about her," he clarified.

"Can't I ask? I did go out with her after all."

"No, you didn't," Nathan said harshly. "Do you actually call what you had with Haley a relationship?"

"She does," he spat-back. "Look, Nathan, I didn't come to argue with you. I just wanted to know how she was. Personally, I thought you'd rather me ask you than coming to her." Kyle started walking away, "And for the record, I do consider what I had with Haley a relationship. Dysfunctional and not really normal, but a relationship nonetheless."

Nathan looked after Kyle surprised and just decided to ignore the last part since it was too much of a shock. The truth was, Nathan considered Haley's relationship with Kyle a real one too. In Kyle's words, dysfunctional but it was a relationship.

* * *

Haley stared blankly at her lunch as she poked it with her fork. Her head was resting on her free hand.

"Haley?"

"Lucas?" she replied not even bothering to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she continued poking her food. _God, this is pathetic._"Actually," she finally looked up and dropped her fork, "I need to go for a second, okay?"

"Okay," he replied as Peyton and Mouth nodded. Haley got up and walked across the quad.

"Nathan," she said once she got to their table.

"Yes?" he turned towards her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded getting up.

"Why can't you talk here?" Zach questioned.

Jayme hit him on the shoulder, "Because they need to talk, idiot." She smiled at Haley who returned the smile.

Haley and Nathan walked quietly until they were a little farther than earshot.

"What's up?" he asked.

Haley sighed, "I don't want to be the jealous girlfriend type but...I was just- well I saw that you were talking to Aundrea yesterday and... don't be mad at me, I just want to know if there is something going on that I should know about or if she's- or if you're..." she trailed off.

"Hey, nothing's going on. She's just trying to mess with us, I guess. Don't worry, there's nothing going on between us, okay?"

Haley nodded as he hugged her.

"Why didn't you talk to me earlier?" he asked.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I could just brush it off and be fine with it."

"But it bothered you?"

Haley nodded.

"Just talk to me if something's troubling you because I want to know."

"Okay," Haley smiled at him. "Sorry about this."

"Don't be, I'm glad you asked. I'll talk to her, okay?"

Haley nodded again. All was well.

* * *

"Brooke," Nathan whispered loudly during their math class.

"Nathan," she whispered back smiling.

"What the hell is Aundrea doing?" he asked annoyed.

"What? She's doing something? Tell me because I don't like not knowing," she said excitedly.

"So she hasn't told you anything?"

"Told me what?" Brooke frowned. "That she bought a new shade of nail-polish? She told me that. Umm, that she thinks this guy in her Italian class is cute? She told me that too. Wait; is this about the party this weekend? It's not hers so she can't really invite you. And I doubt you even know the guy throwing it so... wait, wait, does this have to do with- no, it can't be that, nevermind."

Nathan leaned back in his chair frustrated.

"Oh Nate, I'm sorry that I don't know. I'm a major gossip and I should know these things, so I'm sorry I can't help. I can tell you though that the brunette sitting in the front row three seats from the door slept with two different guys on the same night," Brooke smirked jerking her head towards the girl.

"It's not like you haven't done worse."

"Oh come on! You can't hold that night against me! I was SO drunk."

"How about homecoming last year?"

"Ugh, fine, that you can use against me. But it's so not my fault I'm hot and gorgeous," Brooke smirked.

"Sure Brooke, whatever," he laughed. She was really self-absorbed but sometimes it was funny to just talk to her.

* * *

How awkward was it to sit in her Calculus class now? Especially knowing that the teacher hated her guts.

"Who did the bonus question?" Miss Ferrell questioned as the two girls, that always had the answer, raised their hands.

"Aundrea, would you care to share the answer?"

_Of course, _Haley thought annoyed as she dropped her hand. She didn't know how it could have played out differently but it was still a blow.

"X minus seven over x plus two," Aundrea answered.

Miss Ferrell looked down at her answer-sheet, "Actually, that's not it."

Aundrea immediately looked through her work.

Haley checked her answer seeing that it was indeed not the same as Aundrea's. She raised her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Haley?"

"I umm- I got x plus eighteen over x minus five."

"Correct," Miss Ferrell nodded.

Haley sighed relieved, knowing perfectly well that Aundrea was shooting daggers at her through her eyes, but unaware that she was the one that framed her.

* * *

"Miss Ferrell," Haley walked to her teacher like she had the day before.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for what was written on my homework. I didn't write it but I am sorry. Especially that someone felt it necessary to write that on my homework, let alone anyone's. So I'm sorry for the trouble and that you had to read it."

After this, Haley exited the class without another word.

* * *

"Aundrea!" Nathan called as he jogged towards her.

"Nathan, what a surprise," she smirked. "Can't get enough of me, I see."

"You knew she was there, didn't you?" he said, clearly mad.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. You knew Haley was watching us so you tried making it seem like something was going on. Trying to stir up trouble."

Aundrea giggled, "For going out with a smart girl you really aren't that clever, Nathan Scott."

"Just leave us alone, Aundrea."

"Okay," she said simply.

"Okay?" Aundrea nodded. "It can't be that easy."

"Yes it can," Aundrea laughed. "But what will I do with all this time you just freed up for me?"

Nathan raised a brow confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she walked closer to him, "I have a few stories to tell. Have you heard the one about this guy who was plotting to break a girl's heart and ended up falling in-love with her? You know, these two got together but the girl never found out that this boy, which she loves, actually broke her heart. Until..." she grinned.

Nathan clutched his fists, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would," she smirked. "If you push me hard enough I might just tell her."

"Drea," he seemed to beg.

"Watch it," she pointed an accusing finger at him. With those simple words she walked away, completely crumbling Nathan Scott's world as he knew it.

* * *

**A/N: review please!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! Thank you for the replies. This is a pretty long chapter (three times as long as the last few... haha). So I hope you enjoy! I'd like to dedicate this to naley-obsseshunz-xOx ****because after reading your review I really understand what your stance is on the entire story :D. Thank you so much! And also, my little sister since I did make sure to put HER obsession in...:p. Let's see if anyone can tell what it is ;). Haha, well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! And BTW, I don't have school on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday so I might just update :p**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 48**_

"Nah, not exactly…" Zach was saying something but Nathan was in another world. He was staring at his food and made sure to occasionally nod to make it seem like he was somewhat listening.

Nathan looked up and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Aundrea was walking too close to where he hoped she wasn't going. When he saw her advancing towards Haley's table he stood up.

"Nathan, what the-?"

He didn't tear his gaze from Aundrea. His heart nearly stopped, and he felt so helpless just standing there.

She was closer now. He wanted to die. Then, Aundrea stopped and turned so he could see her face. She just laughed and walked away.

"Brooke!"

A calm of relief washed over him as he sat back down; his heart still racing from the moment.

"Is this some random thing someone dared you to do? You know, stand up in the middle of lunch and stare off into space?" Zach laughed.

"Yeah sure," Nathan said trying not to sound like how he had just felt.

"Aha, interesting," Zach took a bite from his sandwich.

"Speaking of interesting," Jayme said excitedly, "and possibly, amazing, remarkable, incredible, way-beyond the point of cool, exciting, unforgettable-"

"Jayme," Zach put down his lunch. "Get to the point babe, before you put either of us to sleep with the long list of adjectives I'm sure you've been rehearsing."

"Ha-ha," Jayme said dramatically. "I was just going to say that we should double again. At my house, of course."

"Sounds good," Zach agreed. "Nate, what do you say?"

They turned to Nathan who was staring towards Haley.

"Nathan?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, I mean sure," Nathan quickly snapped back to reality.

"So at the Tree Hill Cemetery at midnight. Good, so it's been decided," Zach nodded.

"Ceme- no, I meant to say 'no'… I mean… wait," Nathan stopped. "Jayme said something about her house for the date. Stop messing with me, man!"

Zach chuckled, "It's fun to when you're completely out of it."

"I'm not out of it," Nathan argued.

"Psht, this isn't out of it? I'm scared to know what is."

"Okay!" Jayme said loudly. "How about we stop this testosterone bitch-fest and we talk about the double?" When both guys fell silent she smiled proudly, "Okay, Nathan, so you agree to the double?"

Nathan nodded.

"You feel like asking Haley or do you want me to?"

"I can," Nathan looked towards Haley. "Actually," he stood up, "I'll go now."

"What about your food?" Zach asked eyeing the sandwich.

"You can have it," Nathan said making his way around the table.

"Sweet!" Zach grabbed the sandwich, but it was quickly snatched away by Jayme who made sure to take a big bite.

Nathan walked towards Haley's group of friends.

"Hey," he said as she turned around.

She smiled, "Hey Nathan. You want to sit down?"

"Does he have to?" Lucas asked. "Ouch," he bent down to his knee. "What's with you girls and hurting me?"

"It's a hobby," Peyton explained. "You can sit down Nathan."

Nathan sat down next to Haley.

"So what's up?" Haley turned her attention to Nathan.

"Jayme wants to double again," he explained.

"Oh yeay!" Haley's eyes widened with glee and her smile doubled in size.

"Okay, then it's a yes," Nathan smiled to see her this happy.

"It's like the best ever," Haley turned to her friends. "We always do something weird or not accepted in teenage-dates. She's so-"

"Weird?"

"Fun," Haley looked at Nathan pushing him playfully.

"I'd offer a double but I don't think that would be a good idea since we'd end up at the hospital no matter which Scott boy gets hurt," Peyton joked.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, not a good idea."

"I can take Mouth instead," Peyton giggled.

"No, you can't," Lucas laughed putting his hand around Peyton. "No offense, Mouth."

Mouth chuckled, "It's okay. I understand you don't trust me."

"It's 'cause you're so wild," Peyton high-fived him.

Haley felt Nathan's hand under the table, taking hers in his. She interlaced their fingers and gave his hand a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back. He just wanted to be close to her. As far as he knew, it could be the last minute they were going to be like this.

* * *

"Did I scare you?" Aundrea laughed after Haley and Nathan parted to go to their classes.

"Aundrea, not here," Nathan looked around.

"Oh don't worry, she won't see us. I don't need to make her jealous so I don't care. Her catching us talking will be the least of your worries."

"Why would you tell her?" Nathan asked. He hated that he felt vulnerable when talking to Aundrea now.

"Every girl deserves to know if her boyfriend is a scumbag who is only using her to make her best friend jealous and hurt," she explained.

"It hasn't been about that since before Kyle broke up with her."

"What a twisted love story," Aundrea laughed.

"How did you know I didn't have her fall in-love with Kyle for you and your grades?"

"Kyle told me," she informed him. "You know, after you ditched us because you fell 'in-love' with that bitch."

"Don't call her that," Nathan said, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"Or what?" Aundrea raised a brow as if daring him to speak again.

He remained silent, hating that he couldn't defend Haley.

"Wow, it's as if you understand that once she finds out it's the end of you and Haley," Aundrea smirked. "Nice talking to you and all but, unlike Haley, I won't let my ex-boyfriend affect my grades."

She left, leaving him to ponder what she said. Of course he knew that when Haley would find out she wouldn't want to be with him anymore. That was the reason he didn't want Aundrea to tell her. Haley finding out could only lead to downfall.

_How the hell __am__ I supposed to sit in class now?!_

* * *

"What time do you want me to pick you up today?" Nathan asked Haley right before she was about to go on the bus.

"Jayme said to be there when?" Haley questioned again.

"Eight or nine."

"Why that late?"

"She wants us to stay until sketchy hours of the night," Nathan laughed. "Who knows? It's Jayme. I think she said something about how her parents are only leaving at that time."

"Right," Haley nodded. "So be at my house at a quarter to. Whether it be eight or nine."

"Okay," Nathan nodded. He looked past Haley and again his heart sped when he saw Aundrea smiling at him. "Umm- well, uh... how about I drive you home now? Why do you need to go on the bus anyway?"

"Because you won't just drop me off," Haley giggled. "And I need to get some homework done before this date."

"I won't go in with you," he promised. "I'll just drop you off."

"Why?"

"Because I want to," Nathan said. "Come on, I know you want to finish work so I won't go inside."

"Okay," Haley laughed. Nathan let out a breath and gave her a hand.

She looked at him confused but decided to brush it off. He had no reason to be nervous around her so she was no-doubt imagining his sigh.

* * *

"I don't know, man, Jayme hasn't told me either," Zach said over the phone.

"Why does she plan the dates anyway?" Nathan ripped the picture in his hand as he grabbed the next one. He couldn't believe he didn't do it earlier but he had only found the pictures of him and Aundrea that day.

"She enjoys it. Was that a trick question?"

"No," Nathan looked at the picture of him, Aundrea and Brooke. He took scissors and cut Aundrea out of the picture. Brooke didn't seem to be into the whole crushing his life with Haley. She was even giving her a chance.

"So are you going over to Jayme's before us?"

"Yeah, the boyfriend has these privileges," Zach laughed.

"Yep, he does," Nathan looked at one of the pictures, disgusted. How could he have dated such a bitch? He shredded the picture.

"What's the noise?"

"Could you do voodoo on a picture?" Nathan asked.

"Me? Sorry Nathan but I'm not a witch."

"You do realize that that the sense of humor only works for Jayme, right?"

"She is cute when she says stuff like that," Zach beamed proudly.

"Not my girlfriend, not my turn-on," Nathan said simply.

"If you didn't know Haley, and I didn't live in Tree Hill, would you have gone for Jayme?"

"If I wouldn't have known Haley, I'd still be a jackass. I would have slept with Jayme but not gone out with her."

"Wow! Images that I do _not_ want to see."

"Just answering your question," Nathan paused the ripping of Aundrea's face. "Look, it's not like it would have meant anything to me. And Jayme wouldn't have gone there. So that question is just too unrealistic."

"Aha," Zach nodded to himself.

"Would you have gone there with Haley?" Nathan resumed the ripping of the pictures.

"'Gone there' meaning what?"

"Gone out with," Nathan cleared up.

"No Jayme and no you?"

"Umm hmm."

"Yep."

"Idiot said what?" Nathan dropped the picture.

"Relax, it's a hypothetical situation. But we're better off just hanging. I mean out of our foursome, Haley and I are the ones who are least, well, friends. We get along great but we don't talk much outside of our dates. Only whenever she sits with us and when I see her in the halls. But Jayme and Haley talk. You and Jayme talk, since you spend every lunch with us. But Haley and I rarely do."

"Would you like to?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. As long as you don't beat me up for it. Or should I say attempt to."

"I can beat you up for sure," Nathan cut yet another picture. "You're scrawny."

Zach laughed, "Look who's talking."

"I'm not scrawny," Nathan argued.

"Scrawnier than me," Kyle smirked.

"Hell no."

* * *

Nathan knocked on the door, Haley at hand.

"You know, I thought that by now it would be obvious that the two of you could just waltz in," Jayme laughed opening the door. "Miss Haley James! Would it kill you to not look stunning everytime you come here? You always want to make me feel ugly?"

"You are so just saying that," Haley giggled. "You always look great."

"Great, not stunning," Jayme pouted.

"Greatly stunning," Haley smirked, as she and Nathan entered the house.

"Stunningly great," Jayme offered.

"That too," Haley laughed.

"No, I'm describing you!"

"Fine then. I'm stunningly great and you're greatly stunning," Haley compromised.

"You two look great. Can you shut it now?" Zach asked as he closed the TV and sat up on the coach.

Jayme frowned, "You always have to say something stupid. Come on Nathan and Haley! It's called the living-room."

"Wow, like they didn't know that," Zach said. "You feel like speaking, Nate?"

"Just amused," Nathan smirked as he sat down on the couch, signaling Haley to sit on him.

"Zach, get your butt up!" Jayme signaled for him. He started getting up. "Actually, stay there," she pushed him back down.

"Jayme, what the-"

"Just... I'm kind of improvising the beginning," Jayme giggled. "Okay, okay, I got it. Welcome to a Jayme Miles picture!" Haley, Zach and Nathan laughed, "In association with the Miles' Residence production."

"Are we doing something movie-related?" Haley questioned, burying her head in Nathan's chest as she decided to sit next to him.

"Right you are, Haley," Jayme beamed. "Starring Nathan Scott, Zach Miller and Haley James. But of course, I'm going to be in it too."

"Pretty confu-" Zach started.

"Shut up," Jayme said. "I mean, wait. I'm going to explain." Jayme turned around towards her TV and picked up a stack of index-cards. "On each of these cards there is the name of a movie on one side and on the other a certain scene. As for these," she took some of the index cards from the top. "The scenes will, obviously, include us in them. There are two couple cards for when it is a couple-scene. Meaning one of these cards has Nathan and Haley written on it. The other has Zach and I. There is an alternate boy and girl character card meaning on one of them it's me and Nathan and on the other, Haley and Zach. Then if it doesn't matter the relationship between the characters I have individual card for each of us and on the front it says girl or boy. So if we need two boys and a girl we just pick by cards. Does everyone understand this part?" she held up the eight cards, each color-coded by category.

"How is this going to work?" Zach questioned again.

"Zach! I'm explaining it a step at a time!" Jayme laughed.

"You're not that bright, man," Nathan smirked.

"Shut up," Zach leaned back on the couch. "Go on, babe."

"Thank you," Jayme went on. "So everyone understands the character-cards?" the three nodded. "Good. So now to the actual thing. Somehow we're in the movie as characters. We might have a slight personality change from who we actually are but _we're_ basically in these situations. Some of the scenes will have to include a line from the actual scene and the others just basically what the scene is for. An example, that we won't do since it's just an example, is..." Jayme thought for a second, "Take the Lead. It's a dancing movie so let's say on the back it says the scene is one of the dance scenes, okay? So I guess we'll pick a couples card," Jayme picked one of the couples' cards. "Okay, so it's me and Zach. So we do the scene as us; but not the exact scene. Doesn't have to be the same words but the situation. So in the scene we dance, I guess. But the scenes aren't like this since they involve more. So it's either this, or maybe, since this is a dance and not a line, we have to do a certain move. You'll get it better when we play."

"I get it," Haley said.

"Of course," Nathan laughed.

"But wait, you know all of those scenes since you made them," Zach complained.

"Not necessarily. My brother came over Thursday-"

"You have a brother?" Haley asked surprised.

"He's a sophomore in college. Comes over to steal some good meals now and then," Jayme giggled. "So he asked me what I was doing, I told him and he offered to help. So I haven't seen the scenes he made since he made me swear not to look at them until tonight."

"Okay, good," Zach smirked. "So it won't all be chick-flicks."

"Ah," Jayme smiled, "well some of them are."

"What if we don't know the scenes?" Nathan questioned.

Jayme pointed towards her TV, "I have all of the movies unless my brother decided to put a movie we don't own. But I think we have them all. Or I can just explain what goes on in the scene."

"But I can't act," Haley pouted.

_Kyle can,_ Nathan thought to himself about the beginning of the Haley and Kyle's relationship.

"Yes you can! Especially if you're playing yourself," Jayme laughed. "Are we ready?"

"Yes! I'm so excited," Haley straightened up, preparing to play.

Nathan looked at her and laughed.

"Oh yeah, and you're not allowed to refuse any of the scenes. Just saying so now," Jayme added.

"What if-"

"Doesn't matter, you're not allowed to say no." Jayme sat down and picked a card from the middle of the pile, "Harry potter. I need the two boys and a girl." Jayme picked another card from the girls' stack, "Haley."

They all stood up as Jayme walked to the couch, "Oh classic. When Hermione says 'It's not leviosa, it's levio-SA," Jayme giggled. "Not the line, basically situation. How great is this? Hermione fits you to a tee, Hales.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're the brainy, know-it-all girl."

"Why thank you," Haley said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Jayme replied. "Now, basically whoever is like Ron's character, I guess, do something stupid and Haley has to correct them by being, well, Hermione-ish."

"Well why does the second guy have to be here?"

"Good question, umm, because both Harry and Ron were in the scene. So both of you have to be stupid," Jayme giggled.

"Uh," Haley looked at the two guys. "How about you let me correct you over something because this is weird just standing here."

Nathan and Zach looked at each other. "Does it seriously have to be something stupid _we_ would do since I'm a pretty sharp guy, you know." Zach looked at Jayme.

"Moron," Nathan fake-coughed.

"Jay, obviously Haley could correct us if we were in the same class but what can a situation be?"

"You're not supposed to _ask her_! You need to act it out. She's not some director, you know," Haley said immediately getting into character at the opportunity.

"But Hales..."

"But what?" Haley turned to Nathan. "You're the one in the scene, aren't you?"

"Perfection!" Jayme squealed, "You all fail, Haley wins. Of course, it's always like that with a girl present. Haha, kidding. There is no win or lose... sit your butties back down. Good job."

"That was short," Haley giggled.

"I'm against Haley-Hermione, for the record," Nathan sat down.

"It's a scene," Jayme reminded them. She shuffled through the cards once-again, "Haley, pick me out the alternate boy/girl."

Haley did so, "You and Nathan."

"What's the scene?"

"Miss Congeniality," she flipped over the card. "When Matthews tries to get Gracie to do the pageant. They have this full on wrestling type fight." Jayme got up excitedly.

"Can't wait," Nathan got up as the two walked to the center of the room. "So are we doing a certain line or the situation?"

In a matter of seconds, Jayme had Nathan on the floor as she took him by surprise.

"Situation it is," Nathan said.

"On your next date, get Haley roses," Jayme exclaimed harshly.

The next moment, Nathan flipped over so he was in control now, "She doesn't like roses."

"Every... girl," Jayme grabbed Nathan's hands and twisted them as he yelped in pain, "likes roses."

"Well," Nathan pinned Jayme to the floor again, "Haley likes those little purple flowers better."

"Aw, how cute," Jayme smiled before kicking him. "But I said roses," she stood up and as soon as she did, he pulled her feet as she fell to the ground.

"Ouch, this is pretty violent for an acting-scene," Zach said.

"Yeah, it's over since I'm pretty much in actual pain."

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked. "You hurt her?"

"No," Jayme laughed as she got up, "but I think I hurt him."

"I am_ never_working with you on a movie, ever," Nathan stood up rubbing his ankle.

"Oh god," Haley covered her mouth. "Jayme!"

"Are you okay?" Jayme giggled.

"Just fine," Nathan sat down next to Haley, "I'm not actually hurt."

"Mucho man got destroyed by a girl. And that girl's mine."

"Yeah Zach, shove it," Nathan pushed him. "I'm not actually hurt."

"Sorry, Nate," Jayme bit on her bottom lip, "I didn't want it to actually hurt."

"It didn't," Nathan assured her, "my knee's just numb."

"Will a kiss make it better?" Haley looked at Nathan with a smile.

"Definitely," Nathan smirked.

Haley leaned in and kissed him as her lips lingered on his.

"Is there ever a time that they don't kiss each other?" Zach complained.

"Shut up. It's therapy," Jayme backed them up.

"Better?" Haley questioned when they broke apart.

"Much," Nathan smiled.

"Good. Next scene," Haley requested.

"Two girls," Jayme read. "Mean Girls. My brother's weird," she flipped over the card. "Oh my god, he did NOT!"

"What?" Haley froze as she got up.

"Situation. Karen's breasts can tell when it's raining, what can yours?"

"Oh yeah!!!" Nathan and Zach called out high-fiving each other.

"Damn, Sean's awesome."

"I don't think so," Haley shook her head.

"Oh yes, I do," Kyle smirked. "Jayme said no one can back out."

"Hate you," Jayme looked at her boyfriend. "Using my words against me. We have to Hales."

"Fine, but you're the one who has to be stupid."

"Why me?"

"Because for one, it's your brother, and two, you said we need it to be closer to our personality and you're ditzier than me."

"I hate you too," Jayme crossed her arms across her chest as Haley stood up next to her.

"Your boys are waiting," Zach called. "Action!"

Jayme rolled her eyes as she dropped her hands. "Go," she told Haley.

"Come on Jayme. I'm sure there's something else you're good at aside from Gymnastics."

Jayme thought for a second, "I can do a monkey face!"

"Uh, umm... is that all?"

"Well, my boobs can kinda tell if someone is about to speak," Jayme grabbed her breasts.

"Really?"

"Well, they can tell when they're speaking," Jayme smiled, dropping her hands.

"Oh God," Nathan cracked up.

"Do it again," Zach called out. "Grab 'em again!"

"I'm with him," Nathan pointed towards Zach. "Unless you want to reverse roles and Haley could do it."

"Either one is fine," Zach smirked.

"One scene, one time," Jayme laughed at the affect the scene had on the guys. "Unless Haley _really_ wants to do it again with revealing what her boobs can do."

"No, it's fine," Haley giggled.

"Saving up for a private show for Nathan later?" Zach raised a brow.

"Shut up," Haley laughed kicking him playfully.

"Oh perfect," Jayme grabbed a card. "Requires the two boys."

Nathan and Zach stood up.

"Brokeback Mountain-"

"Oh HELL no!" they both nearly yelled.

The two girls doubled over with laugher.

"It doesn't say Brokeback, does it?"

"No," Jayme chocked out, still laughing.

"Dead Poets Society," Haley let them know, wiping at her eyes.

"Thank God," Zach let out a sigh of relief. He looked over at Nathan who was watching Haley. He wasn't smiling, but he was just watching her. "I umm- what do we need to do?"

When the two girls finally were able to sit up properly Jayme flipped over the card, "Make up a poem. You know, like the good ones those boys made. One that could get to a girl's heart."

"I love you Jayme," Zach started thinking of the next line.

"You don't start with that in poems, you idiot!"

"Well I doubt you have something better."

"Roses are red, violets are blue," Nathan started.

"You are a moron."

"And so are you."

Haley and Jayme giggled.

"Everyone knows how to do a 'roses, violets' poem," Haley said.

"Yeah, do another one."

Zach thought for a second, "Flowers are pink. Your heart is my aim."

"This would be a waste of ink. You are so lame?" Nathan offered.

The two girls laughed again.

"You do realize this is just going to be one failed attempt after the other. They're only good with insulting each other," Haley informed her.

"Yeah, sit down boys. A poet is one career you can cross out from the list of possibilities."

The two guys made their way to the couch as Jayme picked out another card, "Haley, I need an alternate boy and girl."

She chose one of the cards and flipped them, "Me and Zach."

Zach stood up again as Haley did the same.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 2," Jayme flipped over the card. "Specific action: Jack almost kisses Elizabeth."

"What?!" Nathan snatched the card out of Jayme's hand.

"It says 'almost'," Jayme giggled at how protective he was being as she snatched the card back.

"But we've all seen that scene; they pretty much kiss with the acting and all. I mean they get too close."

"Nathan, stop being a jealous boyfriend! It's just a game," Haley laughed. "You know Zach and I aren't hot for each other."

"Fine," Nathan leaned back angrily. "Get it over with."

Haley and Zach looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, Haley," Zach started stroking her arm, "I've always wanted you."

"But Nathan-" she started.

"Do you see him anywhere around?"

Jayme giggled silently.

"Zach, you know it's not right."

"What's not right?" he smirked looking her in the eye. For a second, Nathan could swear he saw a spark as Zach leaned in to kiss Haley.

"Zach," Haley stepped back.

"Wow, that was pretty, wow," Jayme clapped. "Wasn't it Nathan?"

"You're never getting that close to Haley ever again," Nathan told Zach.

Haley giggled.

Of course it was all in Nathan's imagination. He could slowly see himself losing her.

"The two of you have chemistry," Jayme informed Haley and Kyle as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Father of the Bride," Jayme picked up another card.

"Huh?" Nathan and Zach turned to Jayme.

"What the hell is that?" Nathan questioned.

"You haven't heard of Father of the Bride?!" Jayme gasped, "It's one of the best movies out there! Well that and Father of the Bride Part 2. I basically memorized the entire beginning monologues," Jayme giggled. "Anyway, I need two boys and a girl."

Haley shuffled the two girl cards and picked one, "Jayme."

"Line," Jayme handed it to Nathan. "You say it."

Nathan flipped the card and started cracking up, "Oh this is great."

Haley and Zach looked from Jayme to Nathan confused.

"Okay," Jayme got up. "Zach, you're my boyfriend."

"Really? You're just now figuring that out?"

"For the scene, idiot!" Jayme rolled her eyes.

"What am I?" Nathan asked.

"In the movie, Zach would have to be my fiancée and you would be my dad," Jayme laughed, "but since you're not my dad-"

"I'll be your brother," Nathan chuckled.

Nathan walked towards Zach, "You really love her?"

"You know it."

"Just don't hurt her."

"I won't," Zach promised.

"Well we have to go," Jayme informed Nathan.

"Sure," Nathan nodded, "Drive carefully. And don't forget to fasten your condom."

"Nathan!"

"Seat belt! I meant seat belt."

Zach was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, "Fasten your condom? Are you for real? Oh, I'm so watching that movie."

Jayme smirked as she went to sit next to a laughing Haley.

"Okay," Jayme flipped through the rest of the cards, "I need an alternate girl and boy."

"You and Nathan," Haley showed Jayme the card.

"Cruel Intentions- situation," Jayme said. "The discussion of the plot. So I'm the evil step-sister," Jayme got up and Nathan followed.

"And who am I? I haven't seen the movie."

"Basically, at the part we're at you're looking for a challenge. Since you're this huge player and I give you this bet. You'll see, just follow along."

"Act like the way you used to act at the beginning of this year," Zach smirked.

"Shut up," Nathan looked at Zach.

"You say girls are easy," Jayme said in a seductive tone.

"All of them, there's not one that won't go for it."

"How about we bet on it?" she raised a brow suggestively.

"What's the bet?"

"Haley James. Get her to fall-in-love, and make her lose everything she ever cared for. Discarding her morals, of course..."

Jayme continued speaking but Nathan just looked at Haley. This was precisely what he had done to her. He used Kyle to get her to fall for him and fight with her friends- Losing everything.

Kyle knew what Nathan was thinking about by the way he was looking at Haley.

"... deal?" Jayme fondled Nathan's chest with her finger.

"I've done it before, there's no reason for me not to do it again," Nathan looked at Jayme, assurance and guilt in his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way, Scott!" Jayme giggled. "I don't actually want you to do it. Why are you looking at me like you're to blame?"

"Because," Zach said quickly, "just the thought, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jayme laughed again. "Well that was good acting."

Nathan shook it off, "Yeah."

Haley smiled at him, "Was that like revenge for the scene between me and Zach?"

Jayme giggled, "Probably. Only you can see he wouldn't go through with it by the way he looked at you."

Once Nathan sat next to her, she kissed him on the cheek and placed her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, "I love you."

"Aw! Can you not do that? Because I will seriously start crying."

Jayme looked down at the cards, "Zach pick me a couple's card."

Zach took the pile from the floor and picked up a card, "Nathan and Haley."

"What a way to proclaim your love! The Notebook," Jayme smirked as the couple stood up and walked to the middle. "I seriously don't remember putting this movie so it's my brother," she flipped over the card, "seriously."

"What scene is it?" Haley asked.

Jayme looked up at Nathan and Haley, "Don't kill me; kill my brother. It's the- uh, sex scene."

"What?" Haley's eyes grew wide.

"Lucky bastard," Zach muttered.

"The concept of the scene," Jayme read. "You know what? I'll kill him for you."

Haley looked up at Nathan.

"I'll tell you what; I'll let you not take off each other's clothes. Though Haley's top and jeans are okay," Zach smirked.

"Zach!"

"What? He's the one who gets to have the sexless sex so why can't I enjoy something?"

Jayme rolled her eyes as she put the cards down and looked at Nathan and Haley.

Nathan and Haley locked eyes.

He could tell that although they both knew they weren't actually going to have sex, she was scared. Nathan looked at her in such a way that relaxed her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Nathan kissed her passionately, and she kissed him back, with that same intensity.

He pulled her up, and her legs were around him.

Their eyes were shut, so they were pretty much alone in their minds. Nathan walked forward so Haley was backed to the wall. His hand traveled to her thigh and he kissed her neck. She bit her bottom lip as to not moan.

He looked at her eyes, lust and love in his.

She kissed him hungrily; loving the way he looked at her.

"Okay, if we don't stop now I think they might just rip each other's clothes off," Jayme said bringing the two back to reality as Nathan lowered Haley down to her feet.

"Jayme!" Zach whined, "That's what I've been waiting for. Why spoil it?"

Haley blushed at what she had just done.

"Who wants to watch a movie now?" Jayme asked.

"Does it have to be something we acted out?" Zach questioned.

"No, whatever I have at my house. And believe me, I have plenty."

"Sure," Haley nodded. "Where are the movies?"

Jayme pointed towards the cabinet under the TV as Haley and Jayme walked to it. "Thought I'm just warning you, I talk during movies."

Haley laughed, "It's fine."

"Seen it, don't want to see it, seen it, seen it, maybe, seen it..." Haley pointed at each DVD.

Nathan was zoned out once more.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Zach questioned as Haley and Jayme turned towards the two boys.

Nathan looked at Zach, "Fine."

Zach nodded though he knew something was wrong. It had nothing to do with the scene he had to just acted out with Haley. He noticed Nathan has been this way since a few days ago. Always gazing off, looking around or looking at Haley. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have something to say. If not, oh well.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry! You guys seriously have no idea. I feel like such a horrible person saying Wednesday and then only updating the Friday the week after. I feel horrible. That's why I tried to make this chapter extra-long. I'll seriously try to have the next chapter up ASAP since you guys really deserve a quick update. My parents like got me out of the house every single day and then stupid homework took over and then the millions of little writer's block but I should stop venting since you guys don't deserve excuses.**

**Also, my friend pointed out to me a mistake I had made in the chapter prior. I will confess, since some of you have noticed it, that I get mixed up, for some odd reason, with the names 'Kyle' and 'Zach' so sometimes I mean to write Zach but I write Kyle (like I did several times in the last chapter). So I'm really sorry if that caused any confusion and I'll try to be even more careful when writing that. I think it's because they were/are both pretty close to Nathan at one point.**

**Third thing… from the grand total of two people who tried to guess my sister's obsession (lol) the people that got it right were (drum roll please) no one. Lol… no, my sister is not obsessed with Harry Potter… in fact, she doesn't even read the books. And no, my sister was never a hard-core Leyton fan. Her obsession is Father of the Bride. Like Jayme, she can actually recite the beginning monologues and I have no doubt she could recite the entire movie and its sequel… haha.**

**Fourth thing, I got some comments about the game that Jayme had planned for the double dates… the game is not an actual game. I made it up when thinking about what I should write for the chapters… lol. I'm glad you guys liked it though!**

**Anyway, enjoy… **

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 49**_

Nathan crept up behind Haley and hugged her.

She jumped a little in his arms but then turned around to kiss him. "You just had to do that. Don't freak me out!"

He smiled, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Haley laughed.

"So in what class do you have that test?"

"Chemistry," she replied.

"Is that next?" Nathan questioned. He saw Aundrea in the distance smirking at him; he tightened his grip on Haley.

"Umm hmm," she nodded.

"Good luck," he said not tearing his eyes from Aundrea although she had already turned around to have an animated conversation with Brooke.

"So," Haley turned around to face him and he immediately looked at her instead of at his ex-girlfriend, "Friday was fun."

"You've already said that about ten times," Nathan smirked.

"I know, but it was."

"Even the part where Zach and I provided the voices for the movie even though you and Jayme yelled at us to stop?"

Haley giggled, "Annoyingly, yes."

"Does this mean all our dates have to be with those two losers?"

"What losers?" Haley raised a brow playfully, "You're only one loser, who's the second?"

"Ha-ha, funny Hales."

"No, it doesn't. This Friday can be only us," Haley smiled.

"Sounds good," Nathan leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

"Nathan and Haley sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then Aundrea shows up, and that results in a very nasty break-up," Aundrea sang. "It's not the best rhyming, but I think you get it," she smirked. 

"Aundrea…"

"Though I did forget that minor detail of the broken heart but I think that's pretty obvious so I won't add it in," she continued.

Nathan felt that kick in his heart. He couldn't have her heart-broken. Not again.

"Tootles, have to go ace a test. Hope your hoe fails," she started walking away.

"I don't have a hoe."

"Right, just Haley. Well, at least for now," Aundrea giggled leaving.

* * *

Nathan starred at the clock. The fact that he knew Aundrea and Haley had a test made him a little relieved. It meant that Aundrea couldn't speak with Haley about the plan. 

Why was it always on his mind?! Well, of course it was obvious why it was but he just wanted to relax and not be constantly thinking about it. Hell, even when Haley was with him he couldn't completely relax, because he knew that Aundrea was the one deciding if it would be one of the last times he would have with Haley.

"Nathan," he heard a whisper from his left.

He turned around to face Zach, "What?"

"You feel like telling me what's really wrong?" He waited enough time to talk to him about it as a few days passed since the date.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why you've been spaced out and always looking at Haley. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Nathan shrugged. Bringing more people into it would just make everything a lot messier. He could handle it alone. Or at least he could try.

Zach looked at him for a few seconds. "Fine, but when you're ready to stop bullshitting, come talk to me."

Nathan looked at Zach and then turned away. What the hell could he say? Zach was a great friend, but he couldn't drag him into this mess. He didn't want to either.

* * *

"And then there was one question where I was like 'oh my god! I think I forgot' but then I didn't," Aundrea explained during Digital Art. "So I'd be really surprised if I got less than a ninety-five." 

"I'd be surprised if I'd get more than a seventy on anything," Brooke said.

"Nice," Aundrea giggled.

"I have a question Drea," Brooke finally looked away from the computer screen.

"Okay, shoot," Aundrea looked at Brooke.

"So apparently something is going on between you and Nathan because he asked me about it a few days ago. And well, the times you talk to him after lunch-"

"Davis! Jones!" the teacher barked.

Aundrea and Brooke turned to their computer screens and resumed their work.

"All I want to know is if my dearest best friend will tell me what's going on," Brooke continued.

Aundrea giggled, "He's so pathetic."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I told him that I'd tell Haley about the plan."

Brooke's jaw dropped as she turned to Aundrea. "You told Haley?"

"No," Aundrea shook her head laughing at Brooke's reaction.

"You going to tell her?"

"I have no reason not to. But," she signaled for Brooke to come towards her. She whispered something in Brooke's ear.

"Oh, you're evil!"

"I know," Aundrea giggled.

"Is Nathan freaking out?"

"Yep."

Brooke laughed, "I bet you're loving having this power."

"You have no idea," Aundrea smirked.

* * *

"Did she talk to you?" Nathan asked Brooke during their Algebra class. 

"Who?"

"Aundrea."

This was it. Where she chose on which side she was on; Aundrea's or Nathan's. She shook her head, "No. If this is about the whole why she's talking to you, I have no idea. I asked her about it and she asked me whether I'd talk to my ex-boyfriend. Then we went into this whole conversation about why I don't have a boyfriend. I swear, that girl is stubborn as hell…"

He didn't hear the rest. She didn't tell Brooke. Did she not want to make a big deal out of it? But Brooke was her best friend.

What did they have now? 7th period… AP Calc. Could Aundrea tell her then?

_"Haley," Aundrea called before they went into their Calculus class. "I need to talk to you about something."_

_"If it's some dig, I don't want to hear it," Haley rolled her eyes as she turned to go into her class._

_"It's not. I swear," she promised. "It's about Nathan."_

_"Nathan?" Haley turned around. "Is this about why you tried to make it seem like there was something going on?"_

_"No," the blonde shook her head. "It's about something he didn't tell you and should have."_

Nathan looked up at the clock. Damn, they had a half an hour. There was no way he could just sit there not knowing whether Aundrea told Haley or not.

"Could I go to the bathroom?" Nathan called out.

"It would be nice if next time you would raise your hand Mr. Scott."

"Whatever… I mean sorry," he needed the teacher to let him leave.

"You may go."

Nathan got out of his seat and out of the class. What was the room number again?

He was in the math wing already so it was one of the classes next to his.

Didn't he wait for Aundrea when they were going out?

Nathan spotted Haley through the window at the door.

She was copying down something from the board. When she looked at the door for a second she smiled at Nathan.

He let out a sigh of relief, smiling back at her as he waved. Aundrea hadn't told her yet.

His smile faded when he saw, a few seats from Haley, Aundrea giggling silently at him. Probably thinking it was funny how he was so worried he had to check up on Haley.

His ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend, sitting almost side by side. On one side a brunette beauty he would lose sometime in the near future, and on the other a blonde bitch who would be the cause of it.

Though if he would sit down and really think about it, he'd realize it was his fault. He already knew it. Aundrea was just a tool, someone who brought it back to haunt him. But he was the cause of what was going to happen. He was the reason he was now close to paranoid. If it weren't for him, Haley would have never gotten her heart-broken and he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Taking your time, I see," Nathan looked away from Haley to see the teacher who had just spoken. He didn't recognize him but he knew he was going to get into some sort of trouble. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Because I couldn't stand sitting there for another minute it was so boring. You know how math classes are." Nathan knew that if this teacher was in this hall, he was a math teacher and he loved getting under teachers' skins.

"Interesting. Where are you supposed to be now?"

"Math," Nathan said simply.

"Which?" the teacher looked at the classroom Nathan had just looked at. "I presume it's not AP Calculus, now is it?"

"Do I look like a prodigy to you?"

"Tell me what class you are supposed to be at young man or I'll send you to the principal's office," the teacher was sick of Nathan's mind games.

"I'm not really scared if you send me over there, you know," Nathan mocked.

"Fine then, you're coming with me."

Nathan took one last glance at Haley's class and then he turned to leave. It was worth it just seeing that she still didn't know.

* * *

"Principal's?" Haley asked disbelievingly over the phone a day later. "Why the hell did you have to be a smart-ass to that teacher?" 

"Because it's fun," Nathan explained laughing.

"Detention isn't. And you had to sit there for that hour yesterday just for being stubborn."

"I don't mind it anymore."

"Well even if I were this trouble-making girl I could never get used to detention."

"You, a trouble-making girl?"

"I did get two detentions, didn't I?" Haley giggled. "Wait one second, someone's at the door." She went down the stairs when she heard the knock.

"Haley, don't open it," Nathan felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What?" Haley asked confused. "What do you mean not open it? It's my mom."

"Oh," Nathan said embarrassed.

"Hey mom," he heard Haley say. "Yeah, it was good. I'll talk to you at dinner, okay? The spaghetti is heating up on the stove." She started up the stairs. "Nathan Scott, tell me why you didn't want me to open the door."

"Just how it could have been someone trying to kill you and all," Nathan made-up.

Haley giggled, "Nathan, I know when it's okay to open the door and when it's not. I'm a big girl."

"Nice to know," Nathan said.

Half an hour later they ended the conversation since Haley had to go eat dinner with her parents.

Nathan put the phone in place. Sometimes that was what he wanted; to have dinner with a family. Not his of course, since it was a bit messed up. But eating dinner alone got old.

He thought again of Haley finding out. He couldn't live without those phone talks, those make-out sessions, the double dates and basically just being with her. It was starting to really haunt his thoughts, Haley finding out.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Hey."

"GOD DAMN IT, AUNDREA!"

She giggled, "No need to be so hostile. God forbid, I'll feel unwelcome and won't call."

"Yeah, God forbid," Nathan rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean, what do I want?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you haunt me enough at school?"

"Now I haunt you? Interesting. Do you dream about me too?" she said seductively.

"Aundrea," Nathan closed his eyes in frustration.

"I take it it's not the same dreams as you had when we went out. You'd describe those to me, remember? Well to Brooke when she asked. Do you describe the dreams you have about Haley to Lucas?"

"Drea-"

"I think you should. You know, that would make him angry and all. Maybe it would result in a Lucas and Haley fight and you'll get what you want! Then that would so be a perfect opportunity for me to come in and tell her."

"I already told you it's not about making Lucas mad anymore."

"Aha," Aundrea said. "I've seen you holding her as if to protect her from anything or anyone who will hurt her. The ironic thing is, you've hurt her the most."

Nathan fell silent.

"It's a good thing she doesn't know."

"Please don't tell her, Drea. Please."

"It sucks to know that I can tell her whenever I want, right?" she smirked.

"Why are you doing this Aundrea?"

"Because I'm heartless and pathetic, remember?"

"I didn't mean it when I said that."

Aundrea laughed, "I'm not stupid too."

"I'm sorry if I said that but-"

"So now you're apologizing for being an ass? It's too late. You just can't deal with the fact that the cards are in my hands now."

Nathan wanted to just hang up, but he couldn't as to not set her off; not to give her a reason to talk to Haley. The cards were indeed in her hands.

* * *

"How was French?" Nathan asked seeing Haley in the hallway. 

Haley shrugged, "Fine. The teacher still doesn't like me very much from those two weeks one million years ago."

_Good, she's talking to me meaning Aundrea hadn't told her._

"I'll walk you to class," Nathan offered.

"Okay," she smiled when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm sure the French teacher will come to her senses sooner or later."

"Nah," Haley shook her head, "she won't. I don't care anymore though. It was my fault."

"What?"

"That I didn't sleep and failed like every single quiz during that time period. You didn't know?"

"I uh… Kyle told me." This was in fact true, but he didn't know if it was a good idea to bring him back into the conversation.

"Yeah, so you know," Haley said simply.

_Okay, so she doesn't mind… _

"How about we forget your troubles," they stopped in front of her class. "And I'll help you relax."

"How will you do that?" she smirked.

"Well," he leaned in to kiss her tenderly. "Better?"

"Much," Haley smiled putting her hands around his neck. "Oh Mr. Thompson," she dropped her hands when she saw her teacher. "I'll see you later," she looked at Nathan, waving, and walked into the class.

"Thanks man," Nathan told Haley's teacher and then walked away.

Haley sat down pulling on her shirt.

Aundrea came in the class laughing, "Post-Nathan touch-up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid, James. Pulling your bra down since Nathan was filling you up like two seconds ago. I went out with him at one point too."

"He wasn't filling me up," Haley said annoyed. "Wait, what do you mean you know since you went out with him too?"

"You know, the whole sex thing. It starts out fine but a few months in… well… he starts bothering you about it," Aundrea sat down in her seat.

"He doesn't."

"But he will," Aundrea said. "He did with me anyway. But it shouldn't be a problem for you as you've already went pretty far with Kyle."

"For someone that apparently is close to Kyle you really don't know anything about his relationships," she looked at Aundrea angrily.

"I'm sorry you regret it but that doesn't mean it didn't happen," Aundrea said 'understandingly'.

"I don't regret it! I mean I didn't sleep with him. I don't regret being with him."

"Sure," Aundrea laughed. "You know you kind of blurted out that you did."

"You know what? Think whatever you want. But I know I didn't and he knows it too so that's all that matters."

Haley turned away from Aundrea. She was just trying to get her riled up; but she wasn't going to let her.

* * *

"Hey," Nathan said hesitantly. 

"Hi," she turned to him with a smile.

He smiled back. "So you kinda owe me." He leaned in to kiss her.

After a few seconds Haley pulled away.

"What was that for?" Nathan laughed.

"I- just save some for our date," she smirked. Ugh! Why was she letting Aundrea get inside her head?

"Will do."

"I'll see you later then. I'm sitting with-"

"I know."

Haley smiled. Then she went on her toes and pecked his lips. "See you."

* * *

Nathan picked up the phone, "Hello?" 

"What's up?"

Nathan massaged his temple.

Aundrea laughed again, "So today you were acting so cutsie with Haley. I swear I don't think I've actually seen a couple that was so cute they made me want to gag."

"Really? All that from just seeing us together?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Umm hmm. So you have a date with her?"

"In a few hours," he said unsympathetically.

"Again, more cheesiness I assume," Aundrea mocked.

"What's it to you?"

"What, the date?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I guess I just have some advice for you."

"And what would that be?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

Nathan swore that if she were standing before him he'd be struggling not to slap her. She reached his soft-spot.

"When are you going to tell her?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Whenever I want to; whenever you try to pull something; whenever I see Haley and I have an urge to. You know, whenever."

Nathan exhaled deeply.

"Well anyway, have fun on your date- or not. Whatever. I have some stuff to do on a Friday aside from torture you," Aundrea giggled which was followed by her hang-up.

The phone rang again and he hesitated before picking it up again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zach asked on the other line.

"Oh hey Zach," Nathan said relieved.

"It has to do with Haley. I just know it. All lunch you were looking at her. And it's not the first time I catch you doing it either. Are you thinking of having sex with her or something?"

"What? No. It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. You're overexaggerating. Can't a guy look at his girlfriend?"

"Sure he can. But not in the way that you're looking at her."

"I'm not looking at her in any different way than I have been."

"Yeah, for a week and a half now. You're thinking about something."

"Yes, that's what we have a brain for."

"Don't try to joke your way out of this."

"What do you want from me, man?!" Nathan said angrily. "Nothing's wrong!"

Zach sighed, "Keep telling that to yourself but I know better." He hung up.

Nathan put his head in his hands. He knew they weren't exactly fighting but it was hard enough with the whole Aundrea thing.

* * *

"Anything planned for tonight?" Haley questioned when they were walking hand-in-hand through the park. 

"No, just hanging out," Nathan replied looking at her and then at her hands. Boy was he going to miss how her hand fit perfectly in his.

Haley smiled, "I love just hanging out." She leaned on his shoulder as they continued to walk in the park.

"Glad you do," Nathan kissed her forehead. "So tell me about your day."

"Nothing special; really just waiting for this date. Peyton said something funny during lunch that I can't remember," Haley laughed. "But I do remember I couldn't stop laughing. So did anyone say something funny during your day?"

"Jayme said something about milkmen."

"What?" Haley giggled.

"Yeah, I didn't really hear but Zach did and he spit his Gatorade and got the entire table wet, including my shirt."

"Aw! You had to be sticky for the rest of the day!"

"Yep."

"Anything sad happen today?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked at her eyes, which were looking up at him, and shook his head. "You?"

Haley shrugged, "I guess. I mean not really that sad. You know how I told you that I don't care that my French teacher still doesn't like me and I don't care?" Nathan nodded. "I do care. I don't know, I just like being on the good side of every teacher. And now I got my math teacher against me too. It's hard enough that I had to work really hard to get all my grades up- basically I had to get 5 Cs and a D back to As by the end of the grading quarter- but it had a lasting effect too," Haley sighed. "And you know… about Math… weeks ago, Aundrea was saying how my average was lower than my usual grade in the class. She said that since math builds on what you've learned, if you missed something it's harder to do well in the weeks afterwards. Well, she was right. I find some things, that should be simple, I have to go back to relearn."

Nathan didn't know how to respond to that. But it seemed she didn't need a reply, just for him to listen. This and also the fact that he felt incredibly guilty.

"I hate it when she's right," Haley admitted.

"She'll be right about things, Hales…" Nathan started.

"No, I meant right when it comes to me. It scares me to know that she somehow gets what's going on and I don't."

_You have no idea how right that is,_ Nathan sighed. "Let's sit down," he offered. She nodded as they sat down on a bench; Haley's head in Nathan's lap. He started stroking her hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Nathan replied.

"Have you ever pressured Aundrea into, you know, doing anything with you?"

"What?" Nathan asked surprised, pausing the stroking of her hair.

"Did you?" she met his eyes.

"I- no… I mean," Nathan looked out at the distance. "Look Haley, I'm not the same guy I was when I went out with her. But I didn't pressure her about it. I talked to her a few times about sex but never to the point of making her do anything she didn't want to," Nathan explained. He then looked down at Haley. She nodded.

"Did you two sleep together?" she asked. "I mean, sorry, you don't have to answer since that is pretty personal-"

"No," Nathan cut her off. "She didn't want to."

"She didn't want to?" she looked up at him confused. "Have you dated multiple Aundreas?"

"Only one," Nathan laughed. _And believe me that I never regretted anything more… well, aside from breaking your heart._

"But she's- she's- Aundrea."

"Yeah, she is. She's a tease and a slut but she wouldn't go there with me."

"Why?" Haley asked interestedly.

"Because she wasn't in-love with me," Nathan explained simply.

"So she's waiting," Haley inquired.

"Umm hmm."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Let's not talk about Aundrea, please," Nathan requested. Talking about her was really unnerving.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, why don't we say something happy that happened today?" she suggested.

"Okay, you go first," Nathan resumed stroking her hair.

"Well," she thought, "lunch today was good. I like hanging out with my friends."

Nathan nodded.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Something good that happened," she laughed.

Nathan thought through his day. There wasn't really a moment that stood out. In his mind it was all part of him being paranoid about Aundrea. "Seeing you open your door when I picked you up."

Haley smiled. "You were probably just glad it was me and not one of my nutty parents."

"Nah, it was just seeing you."

Haley beamed. He was really sweet. She didn't even notice how distant he was being.

"What was that noise?"

"My stomach," Haley giggled. "It just gurgled. I'm kinda hungry."

"Well I have some money if you want to buy a hot-dog or something," Nathan offered.

"Okay," Haley got up slowly and stood up.

They walked through the park.

"They should have a Mac n' Cheese cart in the future," Haley thought out loud.

Nathan chuckled, "They should."

"I thought you said it's only for five-year-olds," she turned to him.

"You remember that?" She nodded. "Well, to let you in on a little secret, I started buying Mac n' Cheese after our little conversation at the movie-theatre. I always have at least one box at home."

Haley looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you serious?"

Nathan nodded.

She smiled, "Aw, Nathan. I told you it was good!"

"I never said it wasn't. I just said I hadn't eaten it since I was really little."

"And I brought back your love for it!" Haley exclaimed happily.

"Not really actually," Nathan chuckled.

"Shut up! I want some credit," she giggled.

"It was because of you that I gave it a chance again," he smiled.

"Okay, that's good enough," she pecked him and they located the hot-dog stand.

* * *

"Wait!" Haley giggled aloud. She put both her hands out to the sides and walked on the rocks separating the sidewalk and grass. 

"I'm telling you Haley, you won't be able to walk perfectly with me behind you," Nathan laughed.

"That's because you deliberately distract me!"

"How do I do that?"

"Breathe down my neck, grab my waist or randomly start tickling me! Don't act like you don't know, Scott. I nearly fell!"

"I caught you, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Not the point," Haley looked at the grass where a few kids were playing with their families. "Cute, isn't it?"

"Little kids?" Nathan raised a brow. "More like annoying."

"Nah, they're cute," Haley grinned. "But that's not what I meant; just the whole family thing," she paused just looking at them. "How important will your family be to you?" she turned towards him as he was standing on the sidewalk.

"Pretty important, I guess," Nathan said. "I mean, my parents kind of screwed up and I don't want my kids to have that. And I want them to know that their father and mother, whoever she may be, will always be there for them. Unlike my parents who weren't there for me."

Haley nodded understandingly. "I'm the same way only opposite. My parents were there for me and I loved it so I want the same for my kids."

Nathan nodded as he looked back to where Haley was looking before. She was right; it was pretty nice to see.

When he looked back to Haley he saw her smiling at him, "What?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "It's just that I got mucho man Nathan Scott to be mushy and speak of little cute kids."

"I never said kids were cute," Nathan protested. "And that wasn't mushy."

"If that's not mushy for you, I wonder what is," Haley smirked. "I like you as a softie."

"I'm not a softie," Nathan frowned.

"Stop denying it!" Haley laughed, "It's working for you."

"How?" Nathan raised his brow.

"It's really sexy when you talk about how you want to be a good dad. I don't even know, but I guess a caring guy is a turn-on."

"A caring guy or me as a caring guy?" Nathan questioned, stepping towards her.

"Well, you know that almost-kiss with Zach was kind of a turn-on too. And it had nothing to do with you or being caring. Though Zach is a very caring guy. I wonder how it would be like to actually kiss-" she teased but before she could finish he had her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss; not letting go until making sure she was breathless.

"You want to finish up that sentence?"

Haley shook her head, "Maybe another time." She kissed him back hungrily.

"You know… what we should… do?" he asked between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Some… roll play from… that Notepad movie."

"Notebook," Haley corrected stopping the kissing. "And I don't think so," she giggled giving him one final peck.

"Fine, lets do some Girl Next Door roll play and you can be the porn star," Nathan grinned.

"How about we do a Charley's Angels roll play and I kick your ass?" Haley suggested.

"That works," Nathan smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I like it better when you're mushy."

"And I love it when you're feisty, remember?"

"As in do I remember from the time you pushed my ass up the tree?"

"Yeah, that time," Nathan smiled. "If you want, we can climb up some of these trees," he signaled towards the many trees in the park, "if you know what I mean."

"How about I don't kiss you until the end of the night?" Haley suggested.

"Screw the trees. Who needs them anyway?"

"The human race?" Haley offered giggling.

"Well aside from them," he pulled Haley towards him.

"Aside from us," Haley corrected. "Unless we're not humans."

"Not humans, animals," Nathan winked.

"They kind of need trees too."

"You mean 'we'," Nathan chuckled.

* * *

"There's a waterboy and a milkman, right? Why when the boy grows up he starts selling milk and not water?" Nathan questioned. 

"Nathan! STOP!" she laughed hysterically.

"It wasn't that funny Hales, it's quite a philosophical question and I'd like to be taken seriously," Nathan 'frowned'.

"Well after you telling me one million jokes one after the other, I can't take you seriously," she whipped at her eyes.

"So what do you say?"

"Waterboys don't necessarily become milkmen, you know," Haley smiled.

"But why isn't there like a milkboy or a waterman?"

Haley crinkled her nose, "Those sounds weird."

"What?"

"Milkboy and waterman," Haley giggled.

"It's because the milkman was never a milkboy and the waterboy doesn't grow up to be a waterman."

Haley laughed again and sat on the top of the bench.

"What are you doing? You'll fall," he warned her.

"Nah, when I was little I used to put my legs at the bench and hang behind it," she did just that. "Like this."

He held her legs, just in case.

"Oh my God, Nathan."

"What?" he asked worryingly. "Are you getting a headache?"

"No, I'm fine. And my head's basically on the ground since obviously I've gotten taller but," she held up her hand for him to pull her up. He did. "Wasn't the grass full of little kids a few minutes ago?" she brushed through her hair with her hands.

"You mean a few hours ago," Nathan corrected laughing.

"Hours ago?" she looked around to notice they were the only ones in the park. "What time is it?"

Nathan pulled out his cell phone from his pocket as Haley looked at him. "Three AM," he said surprised.

"THREE AM?!" Haley's eyes widened. "I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Nathan thought for a second, "Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get you home," Nathan got up holding out his hand for her.

"I can't just barge into the house in the middle of the night," Haley protested.

"You're not going to have to."

"Yes, there is no other way to get inside," Haley said, not understanding.

"You've never sneaked in, have you?"

"I never had to." She smacked him, "You're a bad influence on me."

Nathan chuckled.

"How the hell am I going to get to my room?"

"Through the window," Nathan said, continuing to walk.

"I'm sorry, I think I just heard you say that you want me to sneak into my house through the window."

Nathan looked over at her and smirked, "Yep, that's how you're getting to your room."

"But Nathan-" she began to protest.

"Or through the front door and being grounded for the next month for sure," Nathan said. "It's your choice of course."

"Won't I be grounded either way?"

"Only if you'll get caught."

They walked in silence, "How the hell am I supposed to do it?"

"I'll help you, I've done it many times before I was emancipated. Well until I was thirteen because that's when my parents stopped caring when I got home."

When they got to Haley's house they looked at Haley's room window.

"You ready?" he smiled at her.

"Nathan, I'm scared," she admitted.

"Come on, it's not that high… I'll climb behind you," he offered.

She nodded silently as they walked to the edge of her house.

Haley began to scale up the side of her house after Nathan's whispered instructions.

She giggled at the thrill of it all.

Nathan smiled at her. He continued to climb as a déjà vu feeling overwhelmed him.

_He looked up at the open window and a crazy idea overcame him. He then started to climb up the side of her house….When he got close enough to hear he nearly fell. The voice he heard was not what he expected but rather the voice of an angel. He stood there dumbfounded just listening to her voice and her guitar._

"It's open!" she whispered looking down at Nathan, taking him out of his daze.

"Uh, good."

She tried pulling herself up and then looked down at Nathan. "Can you do your specialty?"

"My specialty?" Nathan looked at her confused.

"You know, push me up. Let's see if you can do it for windows and not just trees," she smirked.

Nathan grinned, "Sure can, ma'am."

He pushed her up as she pulled herself into her room. She disappeared into her room. A second later she reappeared.

"Thank you," she smiled giving Nathan a kiss.

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she repeated.

He started stepping down, "One last kiss."

"One last kiss," she giggled pecking him once again. "Now go before my parents decide to show up."

Nathan laughed as he started going down the side of her house.

* * *

Nathan smiled walking towards his apartment but the second he entered that feeling disappeared. 

Spending that night with her was a great escape but it didn't change the situation he was in; what he had done to her.

He hoped that it was just a phase with Aundrea. Kind of like Haley felt with Kyle yelling at her. But he knew that this, like Haley's situation, was only going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N: again, I'm sorry for the long wait… I hope you liked the chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I hate myself! I hate myself! I hate myself! And I know you all are tired of excuses and by this point are just like, "Well, we hate you too!" But I really am sorry. You have no idea. I want to blame everything on the fact that teachers are being stupid with homework and me being incredibly busy (which is somewhat true). The truth is, I'm becoming a little less obsessed with One Tree Hill. I mean I've hated OTH since season four but Naley I've always loved so it's weird that I didn't want to like sit and write this chapter. I actually did sit to write this chapter many times… it's pretty long though. I mean it's one of the longest so far so I'm hoping that will somehow redeem me… :D haha. But I'm seriously sorry! And just because of that I'm going to dedicate this chapter to all you readers! Haha.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! **

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 50**_

_He was falling. Nothing could save him. He heard her voice but it was distant. The farther he fell, the more indistinct her voice became. She was slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it; just fall further into the darkness._

Nathan woke up and shook his head. He felt as if he was in Alice in Wonderland except for the fact that he didn't land in any place that was great; just his life.

He didn't know whether it was a sign but he did feel like he was losing her and his life had indeed become darker since Aundrea decided to "grace" it with her presence.

He looked at the watch and got out of bed to start getting ready for school.

* * *

Haley started walking towards her group of friends when she noticed Jayme signaling her to come over. She looked over at her friends and held up her hand to signal she'd be over in around five minutes.

Zach looked at Nathan who was watching Haley approaching and then turned to look at Zach.

"Hey Jayme, what's up?" Haley asked, remaining standing.

"I was thinking about it-" she started.

"Another double-date?" Haley cut-in excitedly.

"Sure, but without these assholes."

Haley looked at Jayme confused but then a smile crept across her face, "Oh Jayme! Just the two of us?"

"Umm hmm," she grinned.

"Like a girls' night?"

"Yeah, sure."

Zach groaned, "Do you have to?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard? I'm ditching you for Haley."

Haley giggled.

"Anyway, it won't be this weekend since I have a competition and I'll be out of town. But the week after that?"

"Sounds good. And good luck on the competition. Is it for Gymnastics?"

"Nah, Field Hockey," she joked. "Of course Gymnastics!"

"Well tell me how you do," Haley said. "What will we do for our 'date' though?" she made sure to make air-quotes.

"No idea, we'll have to come up with that," she smiled.

"Okay, later because I need to go to my friends."

"Because we're not your friends," Jayme pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Jayme, you know she has better people to hang out with than you. Of course she'd stay here for me," Zach smirked.

"Yeah, I told Nathan that almost-kiss was hot," Haley giggled. "Right Nathan? Nathan?"

"Huh? Yeah, it was hot- I mean you said it was hot."

"What do you have to say about that Jayme? Nathan said it was hot."

"It _was_ hot," Jayme smirked. "I suggest you break up with me just to kiss Haley. Actually, forget about it. Kiss her now while we're still together."

"Jayme-" Zach started.

"No excuses, straight on the mouth. Now," she commended.

"Jayme," Haley blushed.

"What? It was already negotiated that it was hot as hell."

"Nathan," Haley looked towards her boyfriend jokingly.

"Zach, don't you dare get your nasty anything close to Haley or you're dead. Does that make it easier for everyone now?"

"Wow," Zach said. "After something like that I have to kiss her. Haley, after next class I'm meeting you outside of yours for a make-out session. You two losers aren't invited," Zach said playfully to Nathan and Jayme.

"Don't even joke about it," Nathan looked at him coldly.

"Oh Nathan, you know he's only doing it for kicks," Haley giggled leaning towards him to give him a peck.

"Yeah Nathan," Zach looked him straight in the eye.

"Well I'm leaving, I have to go sit with my friends."

"Again with this. Your friends? What the hell are we?" Jayme pouted offended.

"My _other_ friends. Better?" Haley giggled.

"Much," Jayme smiled as Haley left.

"Sorry," Nathan looked at the table. "I've got something on my mind."

"I know," Zach replied.

Nathan looked back at Zach.

* * *

Haley sat down across from Lucas and Peyton.

"So I see you're slowly ditching us," Mouth joked.

"Yeah, for who anyway? A bunch of-"

"Very awesome people," Haley smiled. "Don't say anything if you don't know anything about them."

"I was just gonna say, for a bunch of people, although they're only two, that don't have enough common sense to stay away from Nathan," Lucas smirked.

"It's something us three have in common," Haley rolled her eyes. "And I thought you were done hating on Nathan and all."

"Oh Hales, I'll never be done hating on Nathan," Lucas picked up his sandwich.

"That's very final," Haley took out her lunch.

"Just to remind you-" Lucas started.

"Don't say it," Peyton put her pen down to look at Lucas.

Haley looked up at the two, "Don't say what?"

"I was just gonna say that with Kyle-"

"She's right, don't say it," Haley said not allowing him to finish the sentence, although it seemed like he wasn't even going to. "There's no point to bring up that you 'warned' me about him or whatever. Since it's done, it didn't end that horribly, and Nathan's not Kyle. We'll leave it at that."

"I told you not to say it," Peyton told Lucas again as she went back to drawing.

"It's not like it's a big deal, just a waste of breath," Haley took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yep, now that you're over him," Mouth chuckled.

"I am," Haley laughed. "So are we going to do anything this weekend?"

Lucas smiled, "Little Miss Popular wants to hang out with us?"

"I'm so not!" Haley giggled. "And I so do."

Peyton and Mouth laughed.

"This is an honor Haley," Peyton mocked. "I mean when was the last time we hung out?"

"Yesterday at lunch," Haley stuck out her tongue.

"Outside of school."

"We talked on the phone two days ago."

"HUNG out!" Lucas repeated Peyton's words.

Haley thought to herself, "Fine, you got me. I'm a horrible horrible friend. So I'm inviting you guys to my house this Friday."

"Friday?" Peyton gasped. "Isn't that your sacred date night with Nathan?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "It's one night. It's not like it'll matter."

"Did you ask him?" Lucas questioned.

"No."

"Then how do you know it doesn't matter?" Lucas kinked his brow.

"Do you want me to go ask him now, dating police?"

"No, it's fine," Lucas laughed.

"No, I'll go now," Haley got up.

"Haley!" the three of them called.

Haley laughed as she sat down, "You guys make me laugh. It's not like I need permission from him. And if it's not okay with him I'll just change it to Saturday with you guys." She shrugged.

"You'd actually change the date to make it better suited for him?" Lucas questioned disbelievingly.

Haley nodded, "Why not? We're a couple. We negotiate."

"You've got to be kidding. Negotiating is not necessarily giving up what you want. Why can't he change whatever his plans are?"

"Lucas, relax," she giggled. "It won't be a problem."

"So moving on, what are we invited for Haley James?" Peyton asked.

"It's a surprise," she smirked.

"Since when do you plan surprises?" Mouth asked chuckling.

Haley shrugged knowing perfectly well it was from Jayme. She wasn't going to plan anything big but she didn't want to say 'Just hang out' because after Jayme's double-dates, that sounded lame.

* * *

Nathan remained sitting in his seat, at their lunch table, as Zach and Jayme already started for their class, even though Zach was in Nathan's French class.

He looked to where Aundrea was standing talking with Brooke. She glanced towards Nathan and smile.

Nathan sighed as he jogged to catch up with his friend, "Zach!"

Zach stopped and turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm not telling you," they started walking towards their class. "But it will only overcomplicate things, believe me."

"Whatever man. You don't have to tell me a thing. As a matter of fact I should've never asked you about it. You don't owe me anything."

"I do, look, it's just-" he couldn't even explain it to him.

Zach stopped to look at Nathan, "You don't even owe me an explanation, so it's fine." With this he entered the class.

"UGH!" Nathan punched the wall. He felt a sharp pain in his knuckle region and looked down at his red hand.

He shook it off and walked into class.

His life was way too messed up.

* * *

"Haley!"

Haley turned around and smiled when she saw Jayme jogging towards her.

"Hey," Haley smiled.

"So girly girl, I was thinking of our 'date'. What if we go to the mall?"

Haley cringed her nose, "Who are we? Aundrea and Brooke?"

"Who?" Jayme giggled. "Jones and Davis?"

"Yep, them."

"Ew, the whores. No."

Haley laughed, "Brooke's not too bad. Aundrea definitely is."

"Yeah, well you're right. So mall is officially crossed off the list."

"What else is on the list?"

"Well," Jayme looked at the palm of her hand as if it was a list, "ask Haley."

"I'll try and think of something," Haley giggled. "But now I need to get to class."

"Yeah have fun in…?"

"Calculus," Haley smiled.

"Damn smart person! You scare me."

Haley laughed.

* * *

"Your clothes don't match," Aundrea noted looking up for exactly one second.

Haley rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic."

"They don't."

"Everything matches jeans."

"Yeah, well you look horrible."

Haley sat down in her seat, which was conveniently far away from Aundrea. "You need to get better digs."

"Oh I have plenty of digs, do you want to hear some of them?" Aundrea smirked.

"No," Haley turned around to face the front of the classroom.

"Because I have some interesting things," Aundrea smiled when she saw Nathan passing their class. He froze the second he heard her.

"Haley," Nathan walked into the class quickly. "I-umm- you want a ride after school today?"

Haley giggled at his sudden appearance, "No, it's fine. I mean I don't mind taking the bus."

"Okay, just making sure. If you want me to drive you then just say the word."

Haley nodded, smiling.

Nathan started walking away but glanced towards Aundrea for a second. Her eyes caught his and she smirked.

Only then did Miss Ferrell entered the classroom.

* * *

Nathan picked up the phone. He had just eaten dinner. Throughout the entire meal he was thinking about Aundrea telling Haley. That incident in their calculus class was too close. But then again, there was rarely a time that he didn't think about it nowadays.

"Hello?"

"You are so pathetic it's not even funny."

His heart skipped a beat as his grip around the phone tightened.

"You thought I was going to tell her, didn't you?"

"Well why the hell else would I have barged into your classroom like that?!"

"Who knows," Aundrea lay in her bed comfortably. "But if I'd tell her it wouldn't be in a second, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it wouldn't be like 'Haley, Nathan's a basterd… here's what he's done…' And of course it wouldn't be half-way across a room."

"So how? There's no way in hell she'll talk to you outside of class."

"Chemistry," Aundrea replied simply.

"What about chemistry?"

"I sit next to her," Aundrea smirked. "It only takes one class period. Just lean over, or pass a note."

Nathan furiously remained silent. "You're lying."

"Ask her," she said.

Nathan closed his eyes feeling a headache coming.

"What do you have to say now, Nathan Scott? The girl can be in control too."

"I never said she can't."

"Think again."

_"Read their body movements Nate," Aundrea pointed to the screen. "He's totally in control."_

_"Isn't the guy always in control?"_

_Aundrea raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?"_

Why did he have to be a stupid idiot?! She was using all these things he had said throughout their relationship against him.

"I'm in control and it's killing you. Not that I'm going to tell her, but that there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You don't know that," Nathan whispered weakly.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Oh Nathan, I've never heard you this powerless. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm sure you're getting a kick out of it."

"Probably. But I'm sure I'll get a much bigger kick out of Haley's reaction," Aundrea giggled. "Au revoir! a demain!" she hung up.

Nathan stared at the phone and slid slowly down the wall. _Chemistry_… she was going to tell her during their fifth period class.

* * *

"Spa!" Haley said excitedly when she got to Jayme the morning after.

"Huh?"

"For our date, we can go to a spa and get massages and facials and everything cool!" she smiled.

"Sounds awesome-"

"Good, so we have a plan."

"Hales, I think you should know something."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm kind of on the broke side," she giggled.

"Oh," Haley said disappointed.

"She really is too," Zach chuckled.

"Yeah, and I don't know if I'd want to pay two hundred dollars for like two hours."

"Yeah, you're right. Bad idea."

Jayme laughed, "Ice-skating?"

Haley thought about it for a second. "Too many little kids," she recalled from her date with Kyle a long time ago.

"I'm sure we'll think of something though. We have like a week and a half-ish."

Haley nodded, "Where's Nathan?"

"He always comes late," Zach informed her. "He'll be here sometime in the next few minutes though."

"Okay, tell him I say 'hi' and that I love him."

"And all the other cheesiness," Zach said.

"Shut up, it's cute," Jayme smacked Zach.

Haley giggled, "I'll talk to you guys later." God, she loved them.

* * *

"He said it was fine, Peyton," Haley whispered back to Peyton when she was done copying from the board.

"When did you ask him, maybe he changed his mind," she joked. "And I'm copying from you later; I'm not in the mood to copy from the board."

"He didn't and sure," she answered. "And I asked him yesterday before our Government class."

"What the hell is he doing in an AP class?"

"Peyton, seriously, you've asked me that one million times. He's just good at it because he likes it."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Not good enough of an excuse."

"I let him copy from me," Haley joked. "That better?"

"I knew it! I knew something like that was going on," Peyton mocked.

"Shut up," Haley smiled.

* * *

"Nathan?" Haley said surprised when she exited her chemistry class and saw him waiting for her.

"Is this bad that I'm here?" he asked hoping to hear from the tone of her voice whether Aundrea told her or not.

"No," she laughed. "I just don't get why you are."

"'Cause I was just thinking that since we have our next class together we can just walk together."

Nathan saw Aundrea, who had just exited the class, passing through them, "Nice one, Nate."

Haley looked after Aundrea confused but then turned back to Nathan, "Yeah, sure."

Nathan nodded as they started walking towards their AP Government class.

* * *

The following days Nathan was promptly standing outside Haley's chemistry class and to his relief, she had continued to smile at him and just talk about what had just happened in the class. It was as if nothing was wrong. She couldn't even tell he was in another world.

"… and Mr. Evans was saying how we should all take the AP Chemistry course for next year," Haley giggled and then looked up at Nathan. "Are you even listening to me, Nathan?"

"Huh? Yeah… yep… yes. AP Chemistry… next year… you should take it."

"I should?" Haley looked at Nathan confused. "He didn't say that. Well actually he did a while back but-"

"Wait, sorry, I thought that's what you said he said."

"He said the class should take it," Haley clarified. "So you're not listening to me!" she accused.

"I am. I'm just… I think you should take it," he said finally defeated. There was no way of getting out of this.

"Why AP Chemistry and not AP Bio?" Haley raised a brow.

Nathan shrugged, "Because regular Biology is boring and AP is probably worse."

"Regular Biology wasn't boring," Haley giggled.

Nathan nodded, "Take whatever."

"We still have some time before we decide so it doesn't matter now," Haley smiled.

Nathan looked ahead. He was safe for the day, since Aundrea hadn't told her during their Chemistry. But who was to say that Aundrea wouldn't pull Haley aside if they were released early from class or somehow get a note to her?

"So we said tomorrow, right?"

No answer.

"Nathan?" He wasn't even looking at her. "Nathan?" she repeated.

"Hmm?" Nathan finally said.

"Tomorrow at your house, right?" She decided not to comment about the fact that he didn't respond the first two times.

"Yeah," he replied plainly.

"Let's hope I don't accidentally stay until three AM again," she laughed.

"Umm hmm," he nodded.

She looked at him confused. His responses and the way he was acting were different. Something was up. Something he wasn't telling her.

* * *

Nathan had offered to drive Jayme, Zach and Haley to their houses. He initially asked them to come over to his house, but each, for their own reason, declined. Jayme had to get her schoolwork done before she would take off to her gymnastics competition; Zach because his parents needed him home for an unknown reason; and Haley because she wanted to get some stuff done before her friends showed up in the evening.

Nathan started the engine.

"How about the movies?" Haley offered.

Jayme laughed, "So you don't mind that I don't shut up throughout the entire movie?"

"Ugh, that_ is_ actually pretty annoying. Scratch that."

"A club?" Jayme proposed.

"Not if I have something to say about it," Zach cut-in before Haley could speak. "I don't want no random guy grinding against you while I'm sitting innocently at home worrying how many different guys have touched you."

Jayme and Haley giggled.

"Crossed out yet again," Haley said frustrated.

"I thought this would be easy to choose," Jayme huffed.

"How about we just hang out at my house or yours?"

"You're kidding. You must be. Haley! That's too simple, we can't just hang out at my place since it won't be as fun as doing something that you don't necessarily do every single weekend. Hell, I'm at my house every single day."

"No kidding," Haley rolled her eyes laughing.

"Why can't you guys go bowling or something?" Zach offered looking at Nathan who was, again, being increasingly silent.

"Because bowling with just two girls won't be fun. And besides, how are we going to talk that way?"

"I can come and it'd be two girls and a guy," Zach smirked. "Screw the talking."

Jayme smacked his shoulder. "This is so just going to be a girls' thing."

"How about Nathan, I'm sure he has an idea of some sort," Zach turned to Nathan.

"Hmm? Idea? Yeah… a movie," Nathan nodded.

"Did you just miss out on the entire conversation, airhead?" Jayme laughed. "We just settled that a movie was a bad idea."

"Oh… right… I forgot," Nathan shook it off as he stopped the car. "Jayme, we're at your house."

"Like I couldn't figure that out by myself," she mocked. "Love you all mucho, Haley- we'll talk."

She got out of the car after thanking Nathan and everyone wishing her luck on her competition.

"So who are you dropping off first?" Zach questioned.

"You… no?" Nathan didn't move his gaze from the road.

Zach nodded. He knew it was because he didn't want to be alone with him. Zach was the only one who knew something clearly had happened that Nathan wasn't telling him. The only one that was genuinely concerned in such a way that only a best friend could be.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Haley questioned.

"Whatever is the reason my parents want me home now is probably what we'll do tonight."

"Nothing," Nathan replied after Zach.

"Very interesting," Haley smiled leaning back in her seat.

* * *

"Guys, stop it!" Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"I can never ever be your girlfriend Lucas Scott!" Lucas imitated Haley when they were little kids. "Promise me! Lucas, promise me!"

"Oh Haley, you did _not_ say that," Peyton giggled.

"Lucas promised! That's really childish and retarded too," Haley complained.

"Well, with Lucas it is always safe to make a commitment like that. You never know when he'll jump on ya," Mouth joked.

"And you're talking from personal experience, Mouth?" Peyton raised a brow.

"Ew gross," Lucas threw a pillow at her.

They had started watching a movie but none were really concentrating so they just stopped it mid-way, went up to Haley's room and just talked.

"What's that stack of index cards next to your bed Haley?" Mouth questioned.

Haley shrugged, "Nothing, just something I was toying around with."

"For school?"

Haley shook her head. "For tonight."

Peyton bounced up from the bed and grabbed them.

"Peyton!" Haley tried getting up to take the cards from Peyton but Lucas was faster than her and held her back.

"Superlatives?" Peyton giggled.

"I was bored," Haley defended herself. She smacked Lucas and sat down next to him.

"Okay, okay, who is the friendliest?"

"Mouth," Lucas said practically immediately.

"I vote Mouth too," Peyton held up the card.

Mouth laughed.

"Yeah, me too," Haley smiled.

Peyton threw the index card towards Mouth, "Congrats buddy."

"Most talented," Peyton read.

"You," Haley called out.

"Agreed," Lucas and Mouth said in unison.

"No, not me," Peyton looked at the card.

"Yes, you," Haley smiled. "Stop being modest."

"I'm not being modest," Peyton argued.

"Just keep the card and let's move on," Lucas suggested.

"Best dressed."

"Who the hell are these made for? If I would have to guess I seriously wouldn't choose our group of friends."

"I just copied them down from last year's yearbook!" Haley laughed. "I didn't even think about it."

"Haley," Peyton handed Haley the index card but she didn't take it.

"Why me?"

"Because of the whole actually caring how you look at school," Peyton clarified.

Mouth pretended to look around as if hearing something, "What was that noise?"

"Haley's high heels, of course!" Lucas replied enthusiastically.

"Guys!" Haley said in embarrassment.

"Where is she anyway?" Mouth questioned again.

"She's in the bathroom fixing her make-up," Peyton replied.

"Stop! That's so not true," she blushed.

"Have you seen what she was wearing today?" Peyton gasped.

"You mean that mini-skirt?"

"She looked _so_ rad! It's so fetch," Peyton overexaggerated.

"I don't own a mini-skirt!" Haley argued. "Seriously stop," Haley grabbed the card, "now that I took it you guys can shut up."

"Oh my God Haley, you're such a drama queen."

"You can stop talking like that Peyton," Haley waved at her card. "You got me to take the stinkin' card."

Peyton laughed, "Most athletic."

"Lucas," the three said in unison as Lucas got the index card.

"That was easy," Mouth chuckled.

"Yeah, and we did it without going overboard with embarrassing him."

"How the hell do you embarrass someone for being athletic?" Lucas laughed.

"How do you find a way to poke fun at someone for being best dressed, even though I'm not?" Haley raised a brow. "You found a way anyway."

"Bestest friends," Peyton read. "Like this isn't an obvious one."

"Lucas and Haley," Mouth said.

"The two who have been together practically every single day of their lives," Peyton smiled.

Haley looked at Lucas and smiled. He could laugh at her all he wanted but she knew he loved her like she was his little sister.

---

"Lucas and I used to do this thing when we were younger," Haley started. "That trust exercise where you fall backwards and let the other person catch you." Haley giggled at the memory.

Lucas smiled, "We used to do it all the time too."

"Do it now," Peyton exclaimed.

Haley laughed, "I don't think so."

"Come on! Why not?" Mouth replied enthusiastically.

"Because I'm heavier now than I used to be," Haley complained.

"No duh. What were you? Seven?" Peyton mocked.

Haley shook her head, "I don't want to."

"Come on Hales, I won't let you fall," he promised.

She looked at him for a moment, "Fine! Just know that I actually trust you with my life so you better not let me fall."

Lucas chuckled as the two best friends got up, Haley standing in-front of Lucas with her back turned to him.

She spread her arms out and closed her eyes. Then, she let herself fall backwards. She didn't have to worry about whether he'd catch her because she knew he would be there. He always was.

* * *

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Like you care," Nathan rolled his eyes lying in bed. "I wasn't asleep."

"Poor little Nathan," Aundrea mocked.

"Do you not have anything to do on a Friday night that you call me up?"

"I went out to a club with Brooke and now she went home to get stuff for a sleepover," Aundrea explained. "So I decided that instead of being bored I'll just bother you some."

"Thanks for having me in mind," Nathan mocked.

"Sure thing," Aundrea smiled. "So tell me how your date with Haley went."

"Why should I?"

"Getting all defensive there, I see," she giggled. "Maybe if I'll hear how cute you two are I'll consider dropping this whole thing."

"We didn't go on a date," Nathan said although he knew she was lying.

Aundrea gasped, "What did you do to her Nathan Scott?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh come on, give me something juicy so I could go and blab about it to Lucas."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you think Lucas found out about you two dating?"

Nathan remained silent. "Why do you have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Aundrea?" he said angrily. "Do you know what that resulted in?"

"Haley losing her pathetic friends for a few days," Aundrea said knowingly.

"She doesn't deserve that, Aundrea. Not any of it."

"Said the guy who broke her heart, got her to lose her friends and verbally-abused her," Aundrea replied calmly.

Nathan fell silent once more.

"No matter how you play it, Nathan, no one caused her more pain than you did. You can lie to yourself about it but you know it's true. When you look into her eyes and see how much she loves you, all you feel is guilt. You're the one to blame for the tears she cried endlessly."

"Stop it," he couldn't hear it. He knew it was somewhat true but he couldn't hear her taunting him like this.

"Poor Nathan finally getting a conscience?" she mocked.

"I got a conscience before I stopped hanging out with you guys." _Selfish idiots._

"Well that was too late anyway," Aundrea said.

"You know Aundrea, you're the devil."

"Good thing black and red suit me well," Aundrea smirked. "Brooke's at the door. I suggest you don't act so weird at school because Haley is sensing something." She hung up.

He never wanted to pick up the phone but he always hoped it would be someone else. And most of the times it was, though Aundrea's calls started to become very frequent.

He had just noticed that the only person he was completely sincere with in his conversations was Aundrea. It was messed up. He hated her guts and yet she was the only one he could talk to without shutting out something.

He then realized what he had to do.

He dialed and waited for the person on the other line to respond.

"What are you fucking nuts?!" Zach called from the other line. "You do realize it's two AM."

Nathan looked at his watch, "No."

"Well whatever, I wasn't sleeping but my parents do tend to kill me when they're trying to sleep. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

Zach fell silent.

"Zach?"

"I'll be right over, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Zach hung up.

Nathan looked at the phone. He started to do that a lot.

He got up and walked to the refrigerator.

When he opened it he only stared at it.

He closed it realizing he wasn't hungry. He then started to pace across his living room and then around his apartment.

_Aundrea is going to tell Haley… Aundrea, well you know she's a bitch, and she wants to tell Haley… my ex-girlfriend is a fucking hoe and she messes everything up, including my life… Aundrea is the demon who loves to torture people. And when I say torture I mean taking her whip and hurting everyone pretty badly…Haley's going to find out about what had happened… there are many evil people in this world and Haley just happened to get involved with a group of fucking idiots. Sadly, I was one of them._

Nathan heard a knock and walked over to the door.

"Hey man," Zach said when Nathan opened it.

Nathan let him in and they walked to the couches.

"You want a beer?" Nathan asked while rattling his foot up and down.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. "You feel like talking?"

Nathan sighed heavily as he leaned backwards. After about half a minute he looked at Zach.

"Haley's going to find out about everything," he finally said.

"What do you mean everything?"

"About Kyle going out with her, that her heartbreak was planned, that three other people knew what had happened every step of the way of her hell of a relationship; that I was responsible for it all. Everything."

"Why are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not."

"Then…" Zach looked at Nathan confused. "Did anyone find out? How?"

Nathan shook his head, "Aundrea."

Zach's eyes widened, "She's gonna tell her?"

"That's what she says."

"When has she talked to you about talking to Haley?"

"A few days before our double date," Nathan said uncomfortably.

"Only then? Come on Nate, so she mentioned it once and-"

"She's been bothering me about it since then," he cut-in.

"Bothered you about it?" he looked at Nathan confused, "Nathan, please don't tell me that she…"

Nathan nodded, "That she's been talking to me, and threatening to tell her."

There was a moment of silence as Zach just looked at his friend.

"She's going to stop though," Zach said in desperation, "right?" Nathan remained silent. "Why the hell would she tell her?!" he raised his voice angrily.

"Because she's a bitch. Because she doesn't give a damn who gets hurt, since when she wants to get someone she won't stop till they're completely crushed."

"Has she done this before?"

Nathan shook her head, "Haley's the first." He felt like tearing up. Haley. His Haley, was the victim once again. Aundrea had said that she didn't want Haley friendless… what changed? Why was she persistent with having her unhappy?

They were silent once again.

"Do you mind if I crash here?" Zach asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No, I don't mind."

"She'll leave you alone, Nate," Zach said. "You'll see that Aundrea won't tell her."

Nathan nodded, knowing perfectly well that she won't leave him alone and that she would tell Haley.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley said for the fourth time.

She was over at his house for a few hours already. They didn't do anything special; they didn't even have a proper conversation. They ate a light dinner together and watched some TV.

Nathan was pretty out of it though. She noticed too.

"Huh?" he finally turned towards her.

"You've been in the clouds lately, haven't you?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I guess. It's 'cause Zach stayed over and we didn't really sleep well," he lied. They didn't even talk through the night or anything.

Haley looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I told you."

"Okay," she nodded. "So… does it have to do with school?"

"What has to do with school?"

"The reason you're… well, not yourself."

"Hales, I told-"

"Fine," Haley got up from the couch. "Is it basketball related?"

"No, I said that nothing's wrong and I'm just a little tired from Zach-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." She looked at him and then stuck out her tongue. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you…?" Nathan asked confused.

"Hmm?" she started dancing in a very Broadway-musical way while laughing.

"Haley?"

She stopped and shrugged. "You really are out of it. I'm trying to entertain you," she laughed.

"Oh," Nathan said looking away.

"Well, I'm hoping it's only a temporary thing of your 'sleepover with Zach'," she made air-quotes.

"It is," Nathan assured her.

"Umm hmm," she nodded.

"Haley just… what are you doing?" he asked surprised when she took off her top. _Was she seriously going to…? _"Are we… are you…?"

Haley giggled at his confusion, "Nah."

After quickly scanning her fit figure he looked back at her eyes, "So what… why…?"

"Just because I want to wait, doesn't mean that we can't make-out while I'm topless," she smirked, her hand going up towards the back of her bra.

He felt a sting in his heart at her words. He knew that line too well.

"Or not," she giggled nervously. "I think this is as far as I'll go tonight. Are you still out of it, Nathan?"

He shook his head as she smiled and made her way to sit on top of him for a searing kiss.

None of it was planned. She wasn't even planning to stand in-front of him with her bra and jeans alone. She just wanted him to respond to her, to talk to her. She didn't like the way he was silent.

Nathan deepened the kiss and he realized that even when he was with her Aundrea's toll started to take an effect. But not when she kissed him. When she kissed him she had this incredible power over him. She was able to get him out of this hell of a life and into an untouched world where it was only the two of them. A place where Aundrea could not reach them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey all! Again, sorry for the wait. It's not like I mean to, I swear! And I should really be sleeping now but I promised myself I won't go to sleep until I get this up.**

**Okay, so I'm going to be out Tuesday through Friday, so I'll try super hard to have a chapter up before I leave for the trip thing. Try being the key word… :p… but Monday I don't have much to do aside from pack and a guitar lesson, so I'm hoping that writing will be on my schedule! lol. **

**Another thing. I am all for constructive criticism so please don't worry about it if you give it to me. I mean how the hell am I going to get any better at writing if all I'm getting is a "good job"? (Though those are always awesome ;)). All I'm saying is that I'm just sixteen and I don't know everything there is to know about writing. I'm writing this story so you all will enjoy it. But if something is bothering you, why not say it? I mean for some of the comments I've gotten for the other chapter I made some adjustments. I've actually edited my future chapter outlines. lol… so please don't be afraid to just say what's on your mind. Even if it's negative!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 51**_

Haley looked over at Jayme and laughed. "We'll be at the table in exactly one second and you can't wait and already taking a bite of your pizza?"

Jayme swallowed, "Thank you food police. And no, I can't wait."

Haley rolled her eyes as they both took a seat.

After days of argument the two decided to just go to a pizzeria and simply hang out. So far it proved to be fun. Of course, arguing about what type of pizza is best was quite amusing. And with Jayme, Haley knew there wasn't going to be a moment of silence. It was just the way it was, and she loved it.

"Out of all the pizzas you could choose from you went with cheese," Jayme said unbelievingly.

"Well I'm sorry Ms. It takes me for years to choose a pizza," Haley pointed towards Jayme's Hawaiian pizza.

"But at the end it was a good choice," Jayme took her pizza and shoved it towards Haley playfully.

"Ew," Haley laughed while retreating backwards.

"Don't worry, I won't get any of the grease on you," Jayme giggled.

Haley smiled at her as the two each took a bite of their pizzas. She looked at Jayme for a second and put down her pizza.

"Hey Jayme," Haley said.

"Hey Haley," Jayme replied in the same tone.

"Have you ever done anything with Zach that you later regretted?"

"You mean how I ordered a banana ice-cream instead of a banana sundae for the two of us to share on our last date?" Jayme made a disgusted face, "Most definitely."

"No, not that kind of thing," Haley smiled.

"So you mean like how I finally slept with him two weeks ago?" Jayme questioned.

"What? You slept with him? Like you didn't before? So you were a virgin? It was your first time? Why- why did you decide…" Haley rambled quickly until Jayme started laughing.

"I was joking, I didn't sleep with him, and I am a virgin. But I did give him head," she smirked.

Haley's eyes doubled in size.

"Kidding again," Jayme giggled.

Haley looked at Jayme annoyed.

"But is that what you meant when you asked me? Something I regretted like that?"

Haley nodded.

Jayme thought for a second, "I don't know. I mean I guess we all do something that when we look back at it we just wonder how stupid we were for doing it. But it doesn't necessarily have to be with your boyfriend. I can't think of something specific but I'm pretty sure the answer to that is yes."

Haley nodded again picking up her pizza.

"Does this have to do with something that you regret that you did with Nathan?" Jayme asked.

Haley looked up at her, "Yeah."

"Do you feel like telling me about it?"

Haley shrugged, "I mean it wasn't that big of a deal. I just- I did something that I shouldn't have done."

"How far did you go?" Jayme raised an eye-brow.

"What?"

"Strip-show, yep, you put on music and were just--poll dancing! Oh my God, does Nathan have a poll in his-- bed, you probably slept-- in the pool! You were skinny-dipping for sure in the middle of the-- club! You got really really drunk at a club he took you to and you two-- are expecting a baby! Oh my God Hales! Congratulations!" Jayme said excitedly.

Haley looked at Jayme confused. She totally lost her mid-sentence as her ramble changed from one action to another that did not correlate. "I'm not pregnant, Jayme," was all she said when the last bit processed in her head. "I didn't strip, we didn't go skinny-dipping, we didn't go clubbing, I didn't get drunk and whatever else you just said."

"Poll-dancing," Jayme told Haley. "Fine, so we'll just leave it as you did something unknown that you shouldn't have done."

"Yes, thank you."

"Sorry, I tend to just start talking and, well, not stop and then just… nevermind."

"I know," Haley smiled.

"So tell me about it, why do you regret whatever you did?"

She sighed. "This always happens to me. I mean, I don't know why I feel like I'm not enough all the time and-"

"Wait, what?" Jayme stopped her. "Enough for what? I'm really confused."

"Yeah, I should probably make everything clearer," Haley breathed. "I've had Kyle and I have Nathan. When I was with Kyle, I slowly changed for him so he'll like me more. But the thing is that when we broke up he kind of used it against me. I mean he told me that I've completely changed and the thing is, I only did because of him. And now with Nathan, I don't know what's gotten into him but when I saw him like he was I got scared I was going to lose him too. So I just did something to get his attention. I shouldn't be this way, you know? He should just want me, and if he doesn't than we shouldn't be together. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah," Jayme nodded. "But the boy's crazy about you and he does want you. I don't know what happened that night with how he was acting-"

"Spacey," Haley cut-in.

"Oh, that… I think that's just a phase, Hales. I mean this week he hasn't really been like that, right?"

Haley shrugged, "But the thing is, with Kyle there was something I convinced myself was a phase too and it kind-of wasn't and it ended bad."

"Wait, what's the something?"

"Nothing," Haley looked down to her pizza.

"Oh-kay."

"I mean I should just be stronger," Haley looked back at Jayme. "It was a mistake and I'm not blaming him for it but I shouldn't degrade myself just to get his attention."

Jayme nodded, "Right. Girl power!" She giggled.

"Girl power," Haley repeated, joining into the laughter.

* * *

"Nathan," Haley smiled when she saw him waiting for her, as usual. "I need to go to my locker before class, okay?"

He nodded. "How was chemistry?"

"Okay, I mean I don't like sitting next to the witch that shall not be named," Haley giggled, "so that kind of ruins the class for me. Aside from that it was fine."

Nathan's heart literally stopped, for what seemed like the trillionth time that month. Aundrea had just slipped something into Haley's locker through the top slits. He quickly turned to Haley to see if she noticed. She didn't.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, of course," he nodded.

She smiled up at him and stopped next to her locker when they got to it. She opened the locker and bent down to open her bag.

Nathan quickly snatched the falling note at the opportunity. He stuffed it into his pocket.

Haley took something from her locker and put it in her bag, she then closed the locker.

The second she got up Nathan had her against the lockers, his lips pressed firmly against hers. He needed to kiss her; he needed it all to just go away.

"Nathan," she giggled breaking the kiss, "we can't be late."

He nodded giving her one final peck. How horrible was it that even her laugh couldn't make his worries go away anymore? It was only when they were kissing.

He took her hand in his just to feel that he wasn't as far away from her as he really was.

"If we're late-" Haley started.

"We won't be," Nathan looked down at his watch. How the hell did Aundrea get to Haley's locker before Haley did if they were coming from the same class? Did he not notice Aundrea exit the class before Haley?

The two entered their Government class and walked to their seats just as the bell rang.

"Good afternoon," Miss Moore smiled. "We're going to continue with…"

Nathan took the note from his pocket, carefully. He didn't even want Haley, who was sitting right in front of him, to hear it.

He straightened the paper out as silently as he could.

_Meet me at the table nearest the school building after school's over and the buses leave. I have something to tell you._

Nathan became red. She didn't even sign the note so that Haley wouldn't know it was her. Screw telling her during chemistry class, she wasn't going to do it during school. She sure as hell wasn't going to see Haley there after it though.

He looked at Haley listening intently in-front of him, writing down notes. She was so close to him but really not. He couldn't stand it.

* * *

Nathan walked towards Aundrea as soon as the last bus drove off.

"Well, well, well," she smirked. "Look who showed up. So you get her mail too?"

"You knew I was going to come?"

"I half expected it. Too bad though, I was really in the mood for some storytelling," she mocked getting up.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he told her. "Are you even getting anything from it?"

"Oh hell yes, I get to watch you squirm," she smiled.

"Just please stop. I'm begging you, Drea, please just don't tell her. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" she kinked a brow. "Would you cheat on her?"

He remained silent.

"I mean how far would you actually go to get me to shut up? Would you kiss someone else? Would you do it in-front of the school? Having everyone talking about it later and her finding out? Or simply a secretive make-out session where no one but you knows about. She won't find out, but you would know you did it," she looked straight in his eye. "Because if you wouldn't do that, which I'm more than sure, you wouldn't, than you can't really say anything. So what do you say? Would you?"

He looked at her, complete hatred in his eyes, and instead of answering her, he turned around and left.

* * *

"I'm not spending too much time with him, Luke!" Haley laughed at her best friend when they were speaking on the phone.

"Yes, you really are."

"I don't spend any more time with him than you do with Peyton," she told him.

"Well Peyton and I, we're a different story. You see, we've been together for quite sometime."

"You only got together this year."

"Not the point."

"Yes the point," Haley argued. "A few extra lousy months don't count. And it's not like you and Peyton are some epic romance."

"And you'd know this because…"

"Because she tells me it's not."

"Ouch."

Haley giggled, "Sorry for hurting your ego, Lucas. I think it's about time you found out."

"Well how many high school couples actually have an epic romance?"

"Trying to make yourself feel better?" Haley mocked.

"No, just a topic for discussion."

"Hmm, let's see," she thought. "Of the couples that I know I'd say that," she paused. "I've got no one."

"See-"

"Zach and Jayme!" she called.

"What?"

"Zach and Jayme!" she repeated. "Maybe they don't have an epic romance but I swear that in our one millionth year reunion-"

"Ten year," Lucas corrected laughing.

"Ten year reunion, they'll so be married with a lot of boys. Though Jayme did say that the whole 'girls are too petty' ordeal was just to keep conversation going with my teacher. She actually wants to have a girl-"

"Hales, you lost me," he laughed once more.

"What? Oh, oops," she giggled. "I'll back up and tell you from the beginning."

"That would be nice," he smiled.

* * *

"Haley, it's for you!" Jimmy called from downstairs.

"Leave a message," Haley called back half breaking the kissing but returning to it quickly after speaking.

They were in their favorite position on her bed, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. They've been at it for at least an hour.

"What am I, your secretary? And Nathan, get your arms off me daughter."

"They're not on her, Mr. James."

Haley giggled as she got out from underneath him to answer the phone, "Hello?"

Nathan sat up too and straightened out his clothes.

"Aundrea?"

He snapped towards Haley. "Hang up," he told her firmly.

Haley turned to look at Nathan confused.

"I said hang up, Haley!"

"Wait one second," she said into the phone. "Nathan-"

"HANG UP THE PHONE!" he screamed.

She looked at him for a few more seconds, complete shock painted across her face, then she turned her back towards him and spoke into the phone, "What do you want, Aundrea?"

"Was that Nathan?" she laughed. "Boy the boy needs some sleep. Okay, I know it's really weird that I'm calling but I totally missed the English homework since he erased it from the board so quickly."

"And you couldn't call anyone else?"

"I only have the numbers of a few people and they're either not home or don't know either."

"How do you have mine?"

"Kyle gave it to me for that party, remember? Geez, can't a girl just get her homework?"

"Read the last half of the book by Monday of next week and finish those two worksheets by tomorrow. And the outline for the project is due on Thursday."

"Thanks," Aundrea said.

"Yeah, sure."

After a moment Haley hung up the phone and turned to Nathan.

"Why didn't you hang up?" he asked her, still mad.

"Because you don't have a right to yell at me like that," she replied, more pissed off than he was. "I hate her so I had no reason to talk to her. I probably would have hung up, but you yelling at me to do just that was my cue to keep on talking. Sure sucks to have a girlfriend that won't let herself be the gum you stepped on this morning, doesn't it?" she said angrily.

"I didn't mean to yell. It's just-"

"I don't care for excuses."

"I'm sorry," he got up and walked towards her. "Is that good? Better? It just came out. I- she… I just don't want you talking to her."

"Why, something about your past relationship haunting you or something?" Haley mocked.

"Hales-"

"Sorry. And yes, sorry is good. But I swear that if you do it one more time-"

"I won't."

Haley nodded, "Good."

* * *

"Look at him, isn't it just pathetic?" Aundrea giggled at lunch.

"Aundrea, seriously," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What?" she stopped looking at Nathan so she could look at her best friend.

"Why are you obsessed?"

"Obsessed?" Aundrea's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You! You're obsessive with this stupid whatever it is thing. Nathan was obsessed with bringing down Haley and look how that turned out. Him in-love with her and the two going out."

"And him going crazy with-"

"His psycho ex-girlfriend-" Brooke started.

"I am so not being a psycho!"

"You so are!"

"Shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're saying."

"Drea-"

"No Brooke, I don't even care what you want to bitch about now."

"Look," Brooke grabbed Aundrea by the shoulder. "I lost Nathan for being obsessed with bringing Haley down. I'm half losing Kyle because of that since now he spends some of his lunches just playing ball with some teammates, and I just can't lose you now too. Just please leave it. It's not worth it."

Aundrea sighed, "Fine, I won't talk about him, okay?"

Brooke nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aundrea replied giggling.

_I guess she's a little right,_ Aundrea thought. She was getting quite a bit obsessed. She didn't want it to take over her life, although it was rather fun. She was going to not completely take over his life, like she was already doing, but she wasn't going to leave him alone. After all, what's the fun in that?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey all! Much apologies… once again. I do want to point out though that I didn't do my homework yet :p (and it's eight… so I'm not neglecting this story! I promise!) I'll keep this short… here's the next chapter:**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 52**_

Haley smiled when she spotted Nathan across the quad. She walked to him quietly and covered his eyes.

"What?!" he barked, grabbing her hands and turning around, surprised to see it was Haley. He quickly let go of her arms.

"What's your deal?" Haley said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I didn't- I didn't think it was you. I didn't know," Nathan mumbled quickly trying to explain himself.

"Who the hell can it be aside from me?" Haley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Just- I'm really sorry Haley, I didn't mean to. I swear if I knew it would be you I wouldn't-"

"You do realize this is the second time you're apologizing to me, right? You trying to make it into a routine?"

"No, no!"

"I swear, Nathan, I'm not going to-"

"It won't happen again, I promise."

"You already said that. A few days ago, remember?"

"I didn't know it was you. And I didn't yell at you, I'm really sorry."

Haley shook her head unbelievably and started walking away, but not before Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

He broke the kiss gently. He knew she would get vulnerable after it

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm not Kyle, okay? I'm not going to start yelling at you."

That hit her in her sore spot and she nodded. "What's wrong, Nathan?" she looked at him. "Can you at least tell me that?"

He looked into her eyes and then down at the necklace she was wearing. He started playing with it to avoid her gaze. He couldn't lie to her while looking into her eyes, "Basketball. We have a really big game coming up."

"Basketball?" Haley put her hand to the necklace so he'd stop playing with it and look at her. "You're acting up because of a game?"

"I'm not acting up."

"You know what I mean; all this because you're nervous about winning or losing a sport."

"You know how tense I get."

"Yeah, and I know that you shouldn't be acting like this because of basketball."

"I won't- I'm not going to- I…"

"Just don't," Haley got herself out of his embrace. "It doesn't matter. Just don't do it again. I'll see you later." She started walking away.

"Haley!"

* * *

Haley looked at her desk confused when she went into her government class.

"Hey Hales," Nathan half-smiled when he saw her.

She put her bags down and picked up the box. "Someone forgot some chocolates on my desk, Miss Moore."

Miss Moore turned around from erasing the board, "No they didn't."

"What-?" Haley looked at her teacher confused until Miss Moore pointed towards Nathan who was chuckling behind her. She turned around, "Nathan, why-"

"Because I'm sorry."

"So you're buying me gifts?" Haley handed the box to Nathan. "Kyle gave me flowers after the first time he yelled at me," she whispered so Miss Moore won't hear their conversation. "Then it started back again. I'm not taking these."

"Hales-"

"And when did you have time to buy these anyway? You have a chocolate store in your French class or something?"

"I skipped French," he answered.

"Nathan!" Haley looked at him surprised.

"I said I was sorry, Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Idiot." She leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

He smiled and sighed. He really had to stop upsetting her since it was making him feel worse than he already was.

* * *

"Where were you today?" Zach asked.

Nathan shrugged, "Went to buy Haley something."

"So now French is shopping time? Okay, okay." When Zach realized Nathan wasn't going to say anything he asked, "What did you buy her?"

"Chocolates."

"What for?"

"Eating."

"Why did you have to buy her something?" Nathan's sense of humor wasn't funny anymore since Zach knew he was never completely there.

Nathan shrugged.

"And what about Aundrea?" Zach paused the video game.

Nathan turned to Zach, "What about her?"

"How the- is she still, you know…?"

Nathan looked down at his controller.

"She still is?" Zach asked shocked.

"It doesn't-"

"Nathan, you gotta tell Haley."

Nathan got up from the couch and started for the fridge, "No, I don't."

"Nathan! Aundrea's just going to keep black-mailing you and it's not going to end."

Nathan didn't reply and just pulled an icy bottle of water from his fridge.

"Listen to me, you have to tell her! It's better if it comes from you than Aundrea. You have to-"

"I CAN'T!" Nathan screamed. "I can't tell her! I… I can't lose her." His legs gave way underneath him and he collapsed. Nathan put his head in his hands. "I can't lose her," he whispered brokenly.

Zach walked to his friend and sat next to him. "Look man, you have to tell her. She's going to find out sometime. Believe me that it better come from you."

"Cooper was right. Going out with her only made things worse. I was selfish. I should have just stayed away and…"

"And what?" Zach asked.

Nathan looked at him.

"You were the reason she got over Kyle."

"I was the reason she was miserable to begin with."

Zach was silent and Nathan stared across the room.

"You have to tell her, man."

* * *

"Shit," Aundrea whispered to herself. She shook her pen and put it aside when she realized it wasn't going to miraculously start working.

Haley continued to take notes. It was their big review for this huge test they were going to have at the end of the week and missing a few minutes of the review could lead to a grade drop.

Aundrea took another pen from her bag and speedily wrote down what she remembered Mr. Evans had just said.

After a few minutes Haley glanced at Aundrea's notes to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. _Yeah, green is just so Aundrea to use…_Haley stopped herself mid-thought and looked at Aundrea's hand-writing.

She took her binder and flipped through it to her calculus section. That same handwriting, in that green pen of hers. Why was she even that surprised? Of course it was Aundrea who had written that insult on her math homework. No one else could go that low.

Haley closed up her binder and looked at the board. She quickly copied down what was up on the screen and waited for the next slide.

* * *

"Yeah, Zach sent it to me by e-mail," Nathan walked to his computer and Haley followed, looking from behind him, still laughing.

Nathan logged on to his e-mail and his inbox popped up.

"Why did Aundrea sent you an e-mail?" Haley looked at Nathan.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat, "I- I don't know." He quickly deleted the e-mail.

Haley was silent for a few seconds, "Why didn't you read it?"

"Because I don't care about whatever she's writing me about."

"What is she writing you about?" Haley looked back at Nathan.

"How should I know? I didn't read the e-mail."

"Are you talking to her at all?" Haley asked self-consciously. Exactly what she needed! For her boyfriend to be vibing on his ex-girlfriend.

"No, of course not," he said quickly.

"Is there something going on between you?"

Nathan shook his head, "I swear I don't know why she sent me an e-mail."

Haley nodded looking down at her hands.

"Do you want to see that thing I told you about?" Nathan asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it," Haley backed away and sat on his bed.

"Haley, I-"

"Just don't say anything, okay?" she looked up at him. He nodded.

"Kiss me," Haley said after several moments of silence.

He nodded. She didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm really really sorry this was this short and I know that you guys are losing patience with me for not having Haley find out… but I had to set some things up. I hope you don't hate me!**


	53. Chapter 53

**:O Over a month! Seriously, this is some record for me with this fic. But the thing is, it's not like I like the fact that I didn't update. But just because of that I already have the next chapter written up. I just want to give people the chance to read this one and then I'll post chapter 54. Hell, it could be tomorrow. But this time I swear on my life it will be up (hey! It's already written so why not?). I wanted to apologize to everyone for this horrible delay since I feel horrible. I'll be really surprised if there are people who haven't given up on me. But enough of me talking and I hope this was worth the wait… uh… yeah… **

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Nathan looked at the open yearbook in his lap and fingered her picture. The phone rang in the distance but he didn't make a move to answer it.

He looked at her name which was just as important to him as her face.

_"Nathan Scott, you better let go of my arms or-"_

_"Or what?" he chuckled breathing down her neck._

_"Or I kill you! Nathan, seriously, my arms are going to be sore all week if you don't let me go." It sure wasn't helping that he was behind her, a single hand holding both of hers not allowing her to move. It made her feel very weak._

_"Nah, they won't be sore," he smirked, pretending to bite down on her neck._

_"Let me go and I'll give you whatever you want."_

_"Whatever I want?" Nathan pretended to ponder._

_"Perve! How did I know you were gonna say that?!"_

_"Say what?" Nathan laughed. "You do realize I said nothing to imply sex, right?"_

_"Huh? Yeah, of course," she tried to play it cool._

_He chuckled once again. "I'll let you go if you promise to tell me that you love me when I do."_

_"Of course I do," she smiled as his grasp around her arms lightened._

_"Now say it," he smirked when she turned around to face him._

_"I did."_

_"No, you said 'Of course I do' and where I come from that's not the same as 'I love you'."_

_"Where do you come from exactly?" Haley looked at him playfully._

_"Tree Hill," he leaned closer to her. "And you?"_

_She nodded, "Same place as you."_

_"I love you," he said._

_"I love you too," she kissed him._

He fingered her name,_Haley James_. The girl he loved; the girl that he would lose; his girl.

* * *

"Hey Haley," Aundrea called when they were walking out of their class.

Haley turned around to look at her.

"Nevermind," Aundrea smirked when she saw Nathan and walked away.

Haley looked at Aundrea confused but let it go when her gaze fell on her boyfriend. "Nathan, oh my God! Are you okay? Your eyes are all red," she said worryingly walking closer to him to get a better look at his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep for some reason."

She nodded. "I tried to call you yesterday. Were you not home?"

"Yesterday? Uh, I was home for a few hours."

"I tried to call a few times," Haley giggled. "Well obviously you weren't there to hang out so it doesn't matter anymore."

He nodded once more and then looked to the floor. "Haley, I…" he looked up at her eyes, "nevermind."

"Okay," she looked at him confused. "What did you want to say?"

"I forgot," he lied. He wasn't ready to tell her. He just couldn't.

"Wow, you really are missing a few good hours of sleep," she giggled. "We should be getting to our classes."

"Yeah," he agreed, taking her hand in his.

* * *

"Hey Nathan!" Zach called jogging towards his friend. "Where are you going?" he laughed. "It's lunchtime. You sit with us, remember?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nah, not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Zach paused.

"You need to stop hanging out with me. Don't even talk to me. It's for the best, believe me."

"Dude, where's this coming from? And where are you getting this crack you've been smoking? Lay off it," he joked.

"I don't want you to lose Jayme," Nathan pulled on his back-pack.

"What?"

"When she finds out about what I did to Haley she'll- just don't Zach."

"Jayme has nothing to do with our friendship, Nate. I'm not going to stop talking to you because of what you did more than a few months ago when you were an idiot. And if Jayme doesn't understand what a good friend you've become after, what? Seven years of no communication, and how important that is to me then I don't want her."

"Zach-" Nathan started.

"No, don't even try it. You can go sit wherever you want today and for the rest of the lunches until the end of the year, but I'm not gonna cut our friendship. I'm not."

Zach looked at him one last time and then left.

* * *

"Nathan, you know you're late by about 24 hours. I had free time yesterday, not today," Haley joked when she saw Nathan.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"So, what's up?" she closed her textbook and looked at him.

"I need to talk to you," he looked at her.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good," Haley slid closer to where Nathan was standing and signaled for him to sit next to her, on her bed, which he did. "That's what Kyle said right before we broke up," she giggled.

"I know," he said.

"He told you," she dismissed.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I told him what to say. Just like I did throughout your entire relationship; what to say and what to do- everything."

"That's a lot of credit to be taking, Nathan Scott," Haley giggled again.

"I'm serious. I couldn't tell you before because I wasn't ready. But I figured out earlier today that I would never be." He looked into her eyes, "It was all planned- your relationship with him. From the first time he helped you pick your books and papers up in the hallway to the break-up that he told you that you're not right for each other the way you used to be. The kisses and the yelling, it's all on me. We were all in on it, Aundrea, Kyle, Brooke, and me. Aundrea couldn't take it that you were better than her in all of your classes and I couldn't take that Lucas took my position, or Peyton who didn't mean squat to me. All I wanted to see was him see someone that he cares about hurting. So we did the worst thing humanly possible and we hurt an innocent girl. We got Brooke to put a camera here into your room and we got you to fall in-love with Kyle so he could get you to slowly work less in school. I bought you all those gifts he gave you with my money. The jewelry and the chocolate and the flowers. All except this ring," he took it out of his pocket. "I didn't know he gave it to you until you showed it to me. He didn't even tell me about it." He placed it on the bed, "I wrote it all and told him what to say. Even the yelling, I did. He didn't want to yell at you, he really didn't. But I wrote it down so that's what he did. I could name what your fights were about and your response to each one. I knew that he yelled at you long before you told me. I knew about them because I was the one to initiate them."

"Nathan, stop it. It's not funny anymore," Haley said uncomfortably.

"You don't believe me? It's true."

"Nathan-"

"The camera's still here," he got up. "Where did she put it?" He walked towards the pictures and scanned them. Within a few seconds he found it on a picture frame of Lucas and hers.

He walked to her and placed it in her hand.

She looked down at it disbelievingly. "So what was I to you? Some joke?! You played these cruel games that left me heart-broken just for kicks? I didn't do anything to you! Do you know what this whole thing did to me?" her voice quivered.

He wanted desperately to hold her close to him and comfort her, but he couldn't. He felt like how Kyle probably felt when he yelled at her. "I fell in-love with you, Haley. I swear I didn't know-"

"You broke my heart, Nathan, TWICE!" she yelled, ignoring his comment. "GET OUT!"

"Haley," he tried.

"I SAID GET OUT, NATHAN! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Nathan left the room reluctantly, hearing her sobs all the way to his car. All he wanted to do was to rush back up the stairs and comfort her. But he knew that his presence would just make it worse. His heart, just like hers, was swelling with pain. He knew it would be bad, but he didn't expect it to go the way it did.

Haley's heartache was more than agonizing. Her sobs and tears nearly chocked her, and her heart seemed to twist in her chest painfully.

She reached for her phone and dialed as best she could the number she couldn't dial the first time this had happened.

"Hello?" she heard her best friend's voice. "Haley, what's wrong?" he asked panicked once he heard her bawling.

"Nathan… Kyle," was all she managed to get out. Just saying those two names was painful enough but she needed him with her.

"I'll be right over, okay?" he asked. Not waiting for her response he hung up the phone and rushed out of his house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, again, for the wait. Comment please (if you have something to say)!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Wow, thanks for the replies guys! True to my word… here's the next chapter! I hope I don't disappoint…**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth**_

_**Chapter 54**_

Haley stared blankly ahead as Lucas continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm going to kill him," Lucas continued mumbling under his breath, looking down at his lap where her head lay. How could anyone do that? Just mess with someone to get back at someone else they are close to? Why did Nathan have to hurt Haley because he couldn't stand him? A sneaky sly attack rather than just being a man and not going through the thing in the first place. And why couldn't Nathan just start a fight with Lucas? Yeah, he would definitely choose being in a coma for a week instead of seeing his best friend hurting this way. Hell, he'd give being in a coma for a year if Nathan would've just left her alone.

When he came into her room, after getting to Haley's house and seeing her in her room he just held her in his arms and let her sob. After around an hour she told him everything she has just found out. His eyes grew furious and he was pretty close to leaving her and running over Nathan with his car. But he knew she needed him more; so he stayed.

"You want to… I mean would you rather…" Lucas started but then quieted down. The best way to sooth her was to let her know he was right next to her and he wouldn't leave her, which he already did. "Do you want me to stay the night, Hales?"

She nodded and continued to stare ahead of her.

"How about you don't go to school tomorrow?" he offered. He knew she couldn't face everyone just yet.

She nodded again.

He stroked her cheek and felt his lap getting soaked from more tears. He looked at her painfully. _But why? She didn't even do anything… she didn't do anything._

* * *

Lucas opened one eye and looked at the digital clock after hearing a sniff.

"You still awake, Hales?"

She nodded.

"Did you at least get some sleep?"

She shook her head.

He was silent.

"I loved them," she said, finally speaking for the first time since she told him what she found out. "I loved Kyle and he told me he loved me too. He told me that I was his Princess and that he couldn't stand it without me. And I believed him. All of it. Turns out I was being played. Their little group saw me falling in-love and probably loved knowing what was coming next. I was just a game. And you know what they did? Just played with my heart. Why? Because I was head-over-heels in love with him. I would've given him everything and anything, and I was sure he'd do the same for me." The tears kept streaming down her face but she didn't make a move to wipe them away. She knew there wouldn't be any use.

Lucas took her hand and squeezed it.

"And as if that weren't enough," she continued, "Nathan had to go break my heart the second time; because once is never enough. I can't believe that after everything he put me through he didn't have enough decency to leave me alone." She shook her head, "And all the time I was crying over Kyle, he knew. He knew all the stories I was telling him since he told Kyle to say them and do them in the first place. He knew it killed me and he didn't say anything. I was with the guy that told my ex-boyfriend to yell at me like I was his property and it was okay. Technically, they weren't my boyfriends though. I mean they didn't give a damn about me." She chocked up and put her hand to her mouth.

"I wish I have known. I wish I somehow found out so I could've told you about it," he looked at her silhouette.

She shook her head, "I wouldn't have believed you." She turned to face him, "How sad is that? I was so in-love with Kyle and with Nathan that I just wouldn't have listened. I mean that was part of their plan. Of course, they succeeded. I can't believe I chose him over you guys."

Lucas looked at her and then away. "It's my fault. I mean if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have gone after you in the first place."

"If it weren't for you, _Nathan_ wouldn't have gone after me. Aundrea had just as much motive as Nathan."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Lucas swallowed. "You don't deserve any of it."

Haley nodded. After a moment she spoke up, "You know how they always say that no matter what happens at the end, at least you've got the memories?" she paused to look at Lucas, "What if the memories don't mean a thing because it turns out they're all fake?"

Lucas remained silent. "Come on Hales, try getting some sleep."

Haley sighed and nodded as she slid down to place her head on the pillow. She remained as close to Lucas as possible. He was the only one that could protect her in this. Him… and herself.

* * *

The following day, neither Nathan nor Haley showed up at school. Haley had made Lucas promise not to start anything, as much as she knew he really didn't want to.

The day afterwards, Haley came to school at lunchtime.

"Hales, are you okay?" Peyton asked worryingly, seeing her friend looking across the quad.

Haley shrugged. "I'll be back," she said the second she spotted him getting out of one of his classes.

When he saw her approaching he smiled, "Hey Haley."

"I loved you, you know?" she told him once she was close enough.

"I loved you too," he replied.

She slapped him across the face full-force and took off the ring she was wearing and threw it at his chest. "You loved me?!" she raised her voice. "Was this before or after Nathan told you to tell me that?!"

"Haley-"

"Don't," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I gave you my heart. I sacrificed my health, my grades, myself. And I was going to give you my body, do you know that? I was going to give it a few months and see how I felt about it then. But a few months weren't a part of your job description, were they?"

It pained him to see her this mad at him, it really did. But he couldn't say anything; he couldn't explain it to her.

"I mean that's a little too much to wait for a guy that all he wanted to do was make me fall in-love with him and then crush my heart, right?" she shook her head. "I hate you. I want you to know that. I hate you and I wish you'll rot in hell."

She turned around, but not before he grabbed her hand, "Haley please."

"Don't talk to me again," she released herself from his grasp and walked away.

She saw Aundrea and started walking towards her. At first the girl was just competition in class, a girl that pissed her off. But now all she saw was a heartless and selfish girl who, without a moment's hesitation, would crush anyone in her way. "How dare you! How dare you mess with my life when all I did was work on my grades?!"

"What are you talking about?" Aundrea asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. Nathan, your ass of an ex-boyfriend."

"So the boy scout told you," Aundrea smirked. "Don't forget that he's your ex too, unless you're dumb enough to stay with a guy that did something like that to you."

"Oh we're not together," Haley assured her. "But seriously, Aundrea, I didn't know you were this cold-hearted. And over what? Grades? Have you ever been heart-broken? Because that's what you put me through. How could you?"

"Well," she put her hands together, "I considered what would happen if you were in my situation and came to the conclusion that you'd have done the same thing if you could. So there ya go."

"You're out of your mind!"

_Don't say it. Please don't say it,_ Aundrea thought.

"I would have never done any of this to anyone! Not even you. And do you know why? Because I don't get caught up with these things."

"Come on, Haley. If you could, you'd have done the same thing," Aundrea tried.

Haley shook her head disbelievingly and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Look familiar?" she asked as she shoved it into her.

Aundrea looked up at Haley after uncrumbeling it.

"I know you wrote it and I didn't even consider going to Miss Ferrell and showing it to her; and if you ask me, that's really not as big of a deal as what you've done. So because of your assumption, in less than a year, I've fallen in-love twice just to get my heartbroken; All because my classmate couldn't handle a little competition."

Haley looked at Aundrea one last time and left.

"That's it?" Aundrea chocked out. "Aren't you going to slap me or something?"

Haley shook her head, "No. And do you want to know why? Because I'm better."

Aundrea looked after her and then at Haley's homework in her hand. She wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Why did we discriminate against her, Drea?" Brooke walked slowly towards her, just seeing the entire exchange.

"What?" Aundrea turned to Brooke, trying to toughen up a bit.

"Why did we-"

"I heard you the first time," she cut her off. "Discrimination is on the basis of race and color, you idiot."

Brooke shook her head, "It's on the basis of prejudice. I mean we went after her because she was a so-called 'teacher's pet'. But why does that matter?"

Aundrea didn't answer and instead looked away.

"She's right; we're not over the whole discrimination thing yet." Then she added, "And with people like us, we'll never be."

Brooke looked at her best friend, finally realizing what they've been doing all this time. She felt just as much to blame as the rest of them were. She could have stopped it. But she never stopped to think about it. That is, until now.

* * *

"Haley," he whispered from behind her. "Haley, please. I need to talk to you. I know you told me not to but please… just, let me explain."

She continued listening to their teacher and writing down notes periodically.

"Look, you have every right to be pissed at me but I just want to tell you a few things and after that I'll leave you alone. I promise."

She continued ignoring him.

"Just a few words, I promise it won't be long. Just let me know that you're listening. I just-"

"If you don't stop I'm going to yell," she finally whispered back.

"Haley, I just need-"

"Nathan, stop it," she said aloud, turning towards him as the class, and teacher, quieted down. "I don't care what you have to say to me. We are over, done, finished. What do I need to do to get the message across?!"

She turned back around in her seat as all eyes were on her. "Miss Moore, could I please change my seat?"

"I uhh-sure," the teacher nodded. She would have told Haley to wait but she didn't want another class interruption. "Brittney, do you mind?"

The girl shook her head as she and Haley gathered their belongings and switched seats. After that, Miss Moore continued the class as usual.

Nathan looked at Haley sitting down in her new seat. He was never going to get her attention and tell her what she meant to him. And it wouldn't matter to her either, but he just needed her to hear him out.

* * *

"Nathan," Lucas called when they were in the locker-room.

Nathan turned around and Lucas pushed him against the lockers.

"Hit me," Nathan said. "I don't mind. Just do it."

"Why'd you do it?!" Lucas pulled on his collar.

Nathan didn't answer.

"WHY?!" he screamed.

"Because I was an ass, okay?!"

Lucas punched him and smacked the locker behind him. "I'm not going to beat you to death because Haley told me you're not worth it. And she's right, you're not."

Nathan looked after Lucas, as he entered the gym. He felt his lip bleeding. He should have beaten him up, anything other than what he had said.

* * *

"Miss Ferrell?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you, Aundrea?" the teacher smiled as her student reentered the class. "Did you forget something?"

"It was me. I was the one to write on Haley's assignment. The homework that got her the detention. That was me. Not her, she would never do that."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Miss Ferrell looked at her student confused.

Aundrea took the sheet Haley handed to her earlier that day. "I did this," she pointed towards the green ink. "And she got in trouble because of it and I didn't speak up because I did it on purpose. I couldn't have you like her again, or any of our other teachers. I- I couldn't have her be better than me. Not in school and not anywhere… I just," Aundrea put the sheet on the table. "She didn't do anything wrong, so please just punish me."

* * *

"You're Haley James, right?" a girl Haley didn't recognize asked.

"Umm, yeah?" Haley looked at her confused.

"You're coming with me," she smiled, signaling Haley to come with her as she started walking to the quad, as Haley followed.

The girl pointed towards the top of a school building where Nathan could be seen speaking to, what seemed like, the entire student body. Though he wasn't talking to them, he was talking to her.

"… you'll never know how sorry I am, okay? And I know you could care less but I fell in-love with you when you were with him. I did- I was falling for you. At first I wouldn't let myself admit it but I was. You're the one for me, Haley! Do you remember that conversation you had with him on your first date? Since you, I started believing there was such a thing. Only because of you I know true love exists and I believe in 'the one'. And you're right; some people never will find the one. But I found her, and it's you. I found the girl I'm meant to be with. I was an idiot for doing what I did. I don't deserve you. But I'll grovel forever…"

She couldn't take it anymore as she turned to leave, tears in her eyes. Why couldn't he just stop it? She didn't want to be with him. Not after what he has done to her.

----

"What's he talking about?" Jayme turned to Zach. They were both among the students who stopped to watch him. "What is he sorry for?"

"I-" Zach looked at his girlfriend. "I don't know if I…" Nathan would be okay with him telling Jayme, he just didn't know how to say it. "Nathan's old friends and him made Haley fall in-love with Kyle and broke her heart," _boy… that sounded colder than it actually was. _"Only it's not as harsh and it sounds," he added quickly.

Jayme's eyes tripled in size. "He did WHAT?!" she screamed.

"You heard him just now; he fell-in love with her while-"

"Do you seriously think he's okay in this?!" Jayme looked angrily at Zach. "Because he's not. There is no excuse for meddling with a girl's heart!"

"Jayme, he's changed. He was an ass. But you've seen how crazy he is about her. You've seen him for the past few-"

"Do you not get it? That's all well and dandy. But at what price? At what price did he change and stopped being an ass? Breaking her heart. Does that sound fair to you?"

"You're better friends with Nathan anyway so why are you-"

"Correction: I was. I don't befriend asses. And second, even if I was, that's so beside the point! I'm speaking from a girl's point of you. A girl's heart, even a guy's heart, isn't a toy. And guys that don't get that sicken me."

"He gets that! But only now. Only after-"

"Only after it's too late. I can't believe he was stupid enough to go through with breaking her heart and not realizing how wrong it was until it was that late to begin with," she got up.

"Come on Jayme, stay. Where are you going?"

"To find Haley."

----

"He's an ass," Peyton shook her head.

"I can't believe he's doing this," Lucas didn't remove his gaze from him.

"Why'd he do it?" Mouth asked about the entire thing.

"You've been asking that for around a week now, Mouth," Peyton looked at her friend.

"But there's just no explanation. Why would a guy go after a girl for the sole purpose of breaking her heart?"

"Not a guy Mouth, but two guys and two girls. It was their entire group," Lucas corrected.

"I told her he was an ass. Kyle, not Nathan. Though I told her that Nathan was an ass too."

"But with their bullshit acts, we couldn't have known."

"I told you guys Kyle was playing her," Lucas said.

"But you didn't know that he was playing her the way he was. You thought he was just… using her for sex, which wasn't true. He used her for her heart."

"Which is worse," Peyton looked at the two.

"Haley said she wouldn't have believed us even if we would have found out earlier."

"Where is she?"

"She was supposed to come five minutes ago," Lucas looked at his watch and then around the quad.

----

Nathan really did fall for her. And Kyle could clearly see that from standing in the quad. Hell, he fell for her. How could he have not? She was everything a guy would want: beautiful, intelligent, and funny. Her smile lit up a room and her laughter would make him smile. But as much as he liked her, he didn't love her as much as Nathan did. He could tell by listening to him speak about her. How miserable he was without her. And why wouldn't he be? He missed the most precious thing he could ever have.

The reason he wouldn't stop it was because 'he didn't want to show he cared' as he told Nathan. What kind of a reason is that? He cared. End of story. Only at that moment, he cared more about what his friends thought than what he did for Haley.

Since he had broken up with her, nothing has been the same. Not like it was before her, at least. He wouldn't sit with Aundrea or Brooke as much, and at times would refuse to hang out with them. He just didn't care anymore.

----

Brooke wiped at her eyes. She was sitting with a group of girls that were either awing or crying along with her. For the past few days she didn't sit with Aundrea at the lunches. It wasn't that she blamed her for it, because she was just as much to blame as Aundrea. But she had to break apart from her clique, which was the exact reason she didn't go sit with the cheerleaders. So one of those days she just asked a group of girls, who seemed nice enough, if she could sit with them. Surprisingly, they had plenty to talk about. But most importantly, they didn't discriminate and didn't gossip as much. It was truly better for her.

----

Aundrea looked at Nathan, teary-eyed. He didn't have to tell her, but he did. It was her fault and she couldn't pretend differently.

Nathan loved Haley so much and she could've just left them alone, but she didn't. She couldn't have her happy. Why? Because she was too good at school. Because she was a kiss-up from time to time. Nathan was right; they were so similar, Haley and she. The only difference was that Haley had a conscience. She hated him for saying it. But now she saw it was true. It would have been much more beneficial to try and get along to begin with. To work on essays together, to be study-partners. They both had a love and strive for knowledge and school. They both wanted to succeed, and both loved to read. Why couldn't she handle the competition? The truth was, Haley was better. And even after breaking her heart twice and all the heartache she put Haley through, Aundrea couldn't change that.

* * *

Nathan's display and speech didn't change Haley's mind. It did, however, create a huge problem for all the fifth period teachers for the many students who continued to stand in the quad to listen to him. Principal Turner had to go there and ask Nathan to come down. He didn't. But the students were forced to go to their classes and Nathan got into a lot of trouble. He didn't care though, because it hadn't changed Haley's mind. And he was devastated more-so when he heard that Haley hadn't heard everything he had to say to her. She did hear part of it, so he wasn't completely miserable. But it hadn't changed her mind.

* * *

"Are you okay, Haley?" Peyton asked a few weeks later.

"I've got you guys, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled weakly.

"Because you've been too quiet," Mouth said. Lucas nodded.

"I'm fine. A broken heart isn't really the easiest thing to get through, you know?"

"And what about him?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"What about him?" she shrugged.

The group fell silent.

"Just don't talk about me because I'm truly not an interesting subject," Haley giggled. "It's summer break in a month!"

"And then we'll be Seniors!" Peyton added happily.

The group laughed and started chatting about their summer plans which consisted, mostly, of doing 'nothing', 'sleeping in' and 'whatever I want'.

Haley smiled and the group laughed. She loved her friends, and couldn't ask for anything more.

There will always be that group of people that will hate you no matter what you do. Whether it be because of something you did or because their insecurities. You'll never know how far they'll go to bring you down, and they might just succeed at it. But what gets you through it, what Haley knew will get her through it, are friends. The ones that look out for you all the time; that threaten to hurt the people that hurt you. The ones that always have your back and constantly worry for you. Once you have friends like that you can get through anything.

Aundrea and her clique had broken up. They were each changed forever from what they had put Haley through; some more than others, but all were changed.

Haley had her friends. She had her saviors, and knew they'd be there for her when she needed them. That's all she really needed for the time being.

* * *


	55. Epilogue

**Wow, let me just say that when I wrote the word 'epilogue' I cried. I mean I've been writing this fic for a year and it's been part of my weekly routine. Sometimes daily as well. (exhales slowly)… so I hope this ending won't disappoint… so here's the final 'chapter' of the story…this goes out to all the readers!**

* * *

_**For All You're Worth **_

_**Epilogue**_

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He had gone back to her house five years later only to find that her parents didn't live there anymore. Though the young couple who owned the place now gave Nathan the address where they'd forward the mail that still came for the James family. This address was that of a 'Haley James'. When he heard he couldn't have been more excited and asked for the address politely.

He was away at Durham, while attending Duke, for college. He didn't talk to her for their entire Senior year. He hated it but he knew that she just needed space from him. Besides, everytime he did try she would ignore him. And for those four years at college he hadn't heard from her since they went to different colleges. It killed him, but he kept hope for a day where he could go see her again. Today.

He looked at the number of the apartment building and then the number on the piece of paper. The weather was nice and warm, as it was summer after all, and he couldn't have felt more ready to go see her.

He put the piece of paper in his pocket and knocked on the door as he exhaled nervously, smiling.

"Be quiet!" he heard a voice, followed by a giggle that he could never mistake for someone else's.

The door swung open, and there she was, looking more beautiful and breath-taking than she did in high school. Haley James. The girl that took possession of his heart their Junior year of high school, and has had it ever since.

"Nathan," she said surprised, with a radiant smile. "This is unexpected."

"Yeah I…" he started nervously. Wow, one would have thought that after five years he wouldn't still be in a loss for words when he saw her. "Well I just wanted to…"

"Who is it, Haley?"

Nathan looked to the guy sitting on the couch in the living-room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl, who looked strikingly similar to Haley, entered the room giggling.

Nathan's heart sank as Haley picked her up.

The guy got up and walked over to the door. "Hey, I'm Jake," he put out his hand for Nathan to shake, "Haley's boyfriend."

Haley laughed, "Ex-boyfriend. Now can you please take Eva and wash her face from my lipstick?"

Jake took the little three year-old from Haley's arms, "That break-up wasn't really official."

"You mean that one that happened around a year ago?" Haley giggled. "Just please wash her face Jake, and make sure she didn't use it on my mirror or anything."

"Will do. Look at you! You're a mess," he turned to the giggling little girl as they exited the living room.

"Sorry about that," Haley turned back to Nathan.

"I guess congratulations are in-order," he tried to smile.

"For what?"

"For her," Nathan pointed towards the hallway that Jake had just disappeared to. "She's really cute. Looks like her mother too."

Haley giggled, "And you'd know. She's my niece. She only calls me 'mommy' because she looks more like me than her own mother, and she hears us joking about it often."

"Oh," Nathan smiled, relieved.

"So, may I ask what you're doing here?" Haley leaned against the door frame. "Or would you like me to start guessing?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said, turning his gaze from the hallway to her eyes. "And I know a long time has passed and we don't know each other after so many years. But I just wanted to tell you that throughout these five years I just… I haven't been with anyone. I mean I went on dates but only firsts because I just couldn't get you out of my head and especially out of my heart. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and…"

"Nathan," Haley giggled. "If all you've come here for is to apologize I want you to save it. I forgave you a long time ago."

"You have?" he asked confused.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I couldn't get you out of my head either. Which was really bad for my dating life too since I couldn't trust anyone. I mean I met Jake our Freshman year of college and I wouldn't date him until our Junior year."

"I guess I scarred you there yet again," Nathan looked down to the floor.

"It's okay," she laughed. "I'm over it. Just imagine how hard it is for me to answer the question 'who was your first love?' though," she giggled.

Nathan looked into her eyes about to apologize again but she spoke first.

"I say you," she smiled. "I mean that's what it was, right? I fell in-love with you through Kyle. And then I fell in-love again… with the same person. Only I didn't know it. I realized that when we started dating, you've really changed. Just like you said that day. But I couldn't forgive you right away. That took me several years."

"You come back here little munchkin!" Jake ran after Eva into the living-room.

Haley laughed and then turned to Nathan. Just then, it started to rain. She smiled, "Do you want to go get something to drink or eat, Nathan?"

"Sure," he smiled back.

"Is it okay if I leave you in charge of Eva for an hour or two, Jake?"

"You do realize it's raining, right?" Jake asked, on the ground, holding Eva tightly to him.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Sure, let the ex-boyfriend do your chores for you and take care of the most adorable three year-old ever born. You go do your thing. Have her home by midnight, Nathan. I think you two have a lot to catch up on."

"Will do," Nathan smirked looking at Haley. "But how do you know my name?"

"She talks about you," Jake pointed at Haley with a smile. "Now you be good kids."

Haley took a purse and closed the door after her. "I missed you," she looked up at Nathan.

"I missed you too," he smiled as they went into the rain and started walking towards a near-by café.

* * *

**A/N: So this is going to be a long author's note because it is my last.**

**Let me start off by saying that this ending was NOT what I had planned from the beginning. So if you're disappointed with it, my original ending would've had you guys hunting me to hang me or something. I only changed my mind a lot later in the fic. Also, I know someone has commented about how they don't want a skip of years. BUT, it's the only way it could happen because nothing really cures a broken heart (or at least one that was broken the way Haley's was) but time.**

**Another thing that I completely forgot to write in the last chapter and it annoyed me that I did: Aundrea was never planning on telling Haley. She was doing it only to mess with Nathan. I tried to fit it in this chapter but it just didn't work out. So I'm just telling you now.**

**As for my future fics, I have two ideas. I've had them for a long time. Now, I'm a strong believer in writing only one and putting your time and energy into that one. That way you update more frequently and you keep your head focused. So first off I need to choose which one (which is REALLY hard to do. I've been talking to so many of my friends about which one I should do since a long time ago.) One of the fics I want to write scares me to death. There will be things I'm not sure I'd be able to write and I know that I'd just start with a feeling of "ugh, this isn't going to be that good". And the other one I know I can write and it's just something that doesn't make me too insecure about my writing (lol). So that's the case. Also, I want to take a little time off of fanfiction writing because I want to write at least one script or so and I want to make sure I'll have a lot of time to just update for you guys. But I will write another one! I promise. Because I love writing and I love everything about Naley fanfics!**

**Okay, wow… I just want to thank all the readers because you have NO idea what your reviews or even you just reading means to me. Whether you started reading from the way beginning, a year ago, or you found this fic mid-way and sat there reading it for a few hours (or even days) just to catch up. Really, thank you. You will never know how much all of this meant to me!**


End file.
